Magical Disney Saving Our Childhood
by Gracekim1
Summary: The Disney Knights are back and have to face their biggest challenge yet by saving the characters from their childhood and lots of obstacles in the form of Bill Cipher,Metal Green,PIXAR and all of their allies (Present, Past and Future)Be prepared for a whole lot of mayhem,mystery,bits of comedy,adventure and friendship!(Sequel to Magical Disney race to save cartoons)-back in 2016-
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disney: Saving Our Childhood

Chapter 1- Ally Mcbeal moment and a flash of memories with Birthday Wishes!

 **I will Survive belongs to Gloria Gaynor and the Neighbourhood(I only used the start of it)belongs to Vonda Shepard! Petal belongs to Samantha Peace Heartstar and Both Thunder and Syliva belong to Dark's Essence! AnonymousZGirl owns Van, the Disney Mages, White hood, 'Maya' and the Junior Disney Knights along with the mysterious girl who's name will be revealed next time!  
**

A few Months had passed since PIXAR and Coral's defeat and I hadn't told any of my Disney Knight friends about the loss of a friend from school.

It might have been partly because of that and the fact that I'd managed to finish Ally Mcbeal after over a year of having the complete series that I began to experience a few scenarios of it.

Bee did tell the Author about her dream and the warning before she went off to Disneyland with Puppycat to train with Wayne for a while.

There was an electronic digital clock by my bed side that made a buzzing sound.

"There's a song for all you folks out there who's first love just died from a brain tumour" a man said through the clock's radio.

"It's the picture of the boy next door..." a young lady's voice said.

Then I changed the music.

"At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side" A lady sang.

Then I turned it off, waited and then got up.

"But then I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along" Gloria the person who sings it sang as she magically appeared in front of me.

"and so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me" She sang as I tried to escape her but she magically appeared in the bathroom and when I tried to make her go away my hands went through her.

"Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore" She sang as she was somehow in the shower with me!

"weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh as long as I know how to love

I know I will stay alive" she sang as I was wearing my red 'Awesome' top with blue jeans and tried to grab my coat but ended up leaving it on the floor.

"I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive (hey-hey)

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

kept trying hard to mend

the pieces of my broken heart

and I spent oh so many nights

just feeling sorry for myself... " She sang as I ran across the street as cars braked hard to avoid running me over as Gloria chased after me and with the last part of the lyrics slightly distorted as I ended up bumping in Sky.

"Grace, hi" Sky said

"I was being Chased" I said.

"Pigmies?" Sky asked.

"Worse, Disco" I replied.

"Well, your birthday's coming up soon and you want to invite some friends to your house don't you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. I'll go do the invites" I said as I went down the street to a party store.

Sky, Kenny and Bryn gathered everyone together and were planning on throwing an extra special surprise party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sky and the others arranged my party, PIXAR and Coral had just finished altering their future plans which were on Pixel's hard drive.

A group of future Disney fans called the Disney Mages (Which are like the successors of the Disney Knights) intervened as they knew PIXAR and Coral had plans to ruin my birthday as one of their altered schemes.

Two girls called White Hood and Van were at the Disney Mages' side.

The Disney Mages wore different coloured cloaks to cover their faces and armour to protect their bodies.

They were all different genders and very diverse but prefer to keep their identities secret from everyone apart from each other.

Van was a 16 year old with gentle sweet looking red eyes and Disney Mages were like her bodyguards.

White Hood was wearing a white version of little red riding hood's cloak and white summer dress with puffy sleeves with her face covered by her hood, parts of her blonde hair was showing and a good shadow blotling by her side.

She wielded a super badass keyblade called Snow Angelic from one of Green's past lives that was white with black swirls on the handle

Van was the reborn good part of Doom from his youth.

Van had the Changeling from 'A slice of life' by her side.

Unknown to both Van and White hood, they both had an element of balance:

Van got refinement while White Hood got attitude.

Van's weapons were similar to Garnet's gauntlets only golden-yellow but she could summon them just like Garnet can and they used their weapons to stall PIXAR and Coral from starting to carry out their future plans draft.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Maya' summoned her friends, The Junior Disney Knights to protect the current ones from the shadows outside the party.

All of the Junior Disney Knights wore armour and helmets that disguised their voices to conceal their ages.

One of 'Maya's friends was called Petal.

She was the future daughter of Chee Chee who was 15 and had joined the group by chance as before 'Maya' lost parts of her memory along with her name , she recruited people from different parts of the future as well as her time.

Petal wore a gold helmet that fits around her whole head (like Vanitas's helmet) with a small black glass eye slit which had her own version of Synergy inside it, and a blood red veil that covers her nose and mouth for decoration, gold body armour with blood red breast plates, boots, and blood red symbols for hope, warrior, leader, and guardian on the arms in Japanese symbols as well as blood red swirly accents, and parts designed to look like she wearing blood red fingerless gloves over the armour with A bracelet made out of a red Wayfinder she made to match Aqua, Terra, and Ven's underneath the armour along with a detachable dusty rose colored cape(like the one Aqua had) and a keyblade called Sparks of Hope.

Underneath the helmet, she had black curly shoulder length hair with three ruby red highlights on both sides of her face along with her right eye is red, and her left is purple as she had Heterochromia.

Her partner in battle was a good Necho Cat dreameater with a long neck and six legs with a combination of slate blue and light blue coat which swirl together near its rear as its design had a musical theme with the gold bells on the tip of its pointy ears and its collar, and the eighth note-shape of its tail, its yellow eyes had a cheery expression, its whiskers and collar were both a light blue that fades into a bright green with the lower part of its note-like tail was purple that transitions into yellow and its knees were striped with purple and yellow, purple paws called Lullaby.

When she does her hero stuff, she gets Synergy to give her a angel warrior form by saying 'It's go time, Synergy' where she changes into a pale skinned girl with white angelic wings wearing a white flowy dress, no shoes, and a white mask with silver lining, silver sparkly hearts and swirls decorating it, with a four pointed diamond and white feathers at the top that covers half her face, pale, but bright icy blue eyes, long, ankle length flowy blonde hair the same shade as Namine's, and pastel pink lips through her gold earrings with turquoise colored gems and changes back by saying "It's Over Synergy".

Two of her friends were called Syliva white and Lighten Thundrickson(AKA Thunder)

Syliva had Long, silver hair with a small bow in her hair that secures her hair in a plait and large, crystal blue eyes, with long eyelashes wearing white and sky blue crop-tops with short shorts with a white armour over her clothes infused with light to help her light powers in emergencies with a silver crescent moon on the back along with a matching helmet wielding a silver-ish wand with a crescent moon on the end.

Thunder had short, spiky yellow hair with white highlights, with green eyes wearing a yellow hoodie armour with a press-down helmet (Similar to Ant man's) along with a pair of black shades, over his eyes wielding a sword, which he can trigger tornadoes, lightening, rain, and thunder when he recites certain words (Yad lufituaeb ruo syortsed nus siht tub, thgin tilnoom eht sekirts rehtaew siht) plus he had a crush on Syliva. They both had a connection with Sky and Kenny somehow.

"They're coming" Syliva said.

"We have to protect the Current Disney Knights at all cost so I put you in mini teams throughout the shadowy area of the party's entrance. Syliva is with Thunder, Petal is with Lullaby and everyone else is together in couples." 'Maya' said.

"What about you?" Petal asked.

"I'll be on my own so if I get caught, none of your existences is put in danger" 'Maya' stated.

"Synergy, are you ready to kick some butt?" Petal asked.

"I'm ready, Petal" Synergy 2.0/ replica replied ( **might have to call her 2.0 so we're not confused with the original** ).

"Lullaby?" Petal asked.

Lullaby nodded.

"If you're all ready then let the mission begin. Let's go!" 'Maya said as she whispered the last part as they travelled to the first location of the party which Synergy knew about and hid in different shadowy places including the other two locations.

She knew that if the party didn't go on something bad would happen to all of the Heart Fragments that involved Sammy.

At the same time, The Last Heart Fragment merged from the shadows with a similar hairstyle to Vanitus' wearing a Gothic battle armour outfit similar to Terra's armour design with red glowing eyes.

His name was Derrick and he was the dark half of Judge Doom.

As I survived through the long summer holidays, I reflected on the shows I used to watch:

Childhood Cartoons and shows from my own:

The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh

KP

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi

Atomic Betty

Hannah Montanna

Cory in the house

That's so Raven

Danny Phantom

Avatar: last Airbender

101 Dalmatians (At some point)

American Dragon

House of mouse

Lilo and stitch

Recess

The book of Pooh

Bear in the big blue house

Tweenies

Teletubbies

Out of the box

Little Bill

Spongebob Squarepants

The Powerpuff girls

Ed, Edd and Eddy

Dexter's Laboratory

Foster's home for imaginary friends

Kids Next Door

American Dragon

Clifford the big red dog

Rugrats and All Grown up

Teen Titans

Lizzie McGuire

Suite life of Zack and Cody

Arthur

Blue's clues

The replacements

Dora the explorer(Original and the star included one)

House of Mouse

Rolie Polie Olie

Maggie and ferocious beast

The Emperor's new school

The Saddle club

Mary-Kate and Ashley in action

PB and J otter

Barney and friends

Bob the builder

Camp Lazlo

Cow and Chicken

I am Weasel

Johnny Bravo

Totally spies

Danny Phantom

Avatar Last airbender

Xialin Showdown

6Teen

The Cramp Twin

Recess

Scooby Doo Where are you?

As Everyone prepared the special location they had chosen for my surprise party, They too reflected on their childhood shows:

Other childhood shows:

Tom and Jerry

Tom and Jerry Kids

Phil from the future

Cyberchase

the Proud family

Code Lyoko

A pup named Scooby Doo

Hey Arnold

Ducktales

Darkwing Duck

G.

Yin yang yo!

Yugi oh!

Inhumaniods

Even Stevens

Secret squirrel

Brother bear & Brother Bear 2

XXXXX

"I need you guys to find the Apple of Discord" PIXAR ordered the remaining members of her team.

"Did someone say 'Discord'" Discord asked from afar.

At the same time, Coral had gathered her team.

"I want you guys to sabotage the party" Coral said.

"Where is it?" Rippen asked.

"It's in three different locations. The first one is this place" Coral said as she showed them a picture of the 'Fish, Cage and Mcbeal' law firm.

The villains smiled as they rushed through a portal to the location.

The Junior knights stayed outside the location and guarded it from any attackers while keeping themselves unseen.

Then my birthday eventually came round and Sky and Jean blindfolded me as they took me to the secret location.

When I took off my blind fold, I saw the bar from Ally Mcbeal with balloons that had My little pony, KP, Iron man, Winnie the pooh, Mickey and Oswald together from Epic Mickey, Lilo and Stitch and of course Jem as well along with a few other cartoons I love including the Looney Tunes, the Warners and the tiny toons!

There was a banner with 'Happy Birthday Grace!' on it in purple fancy writing.

Then I was given a '17' badge by Jean and I smiled.

"Come with me, Birthday girl. There's more!" Sky exclaimed.

"More?" I questioned as she dragged me through the exit into the House of mouse!

"Hi there, Birthday girl! I've got a special guest for you. Make that THREE guests. It's Oswald the Lucky rabbit, Twilight Sparkle and Tony Stark!" Mickey exclaimed as all three characters appeared on stage.

"Happy birthday! It's your birthday! You're a day older now!

Happy birthday! Happy Birthday! So say it loud!" they sang.

"It's your birthday and you get to experience Disney and the magic that's so free" Oswald sang.

"You're gonna get extra special gifts both physical and not. -wink-

Just believe me when I say it's amazing and it's powerful like a machine!" Tony sang.

"Birthdays are always most special with your friends and cherish this special gift. Yeah!" Twlight sang.

-Music break-

"Come on in you guys!" Twilight said as her friends came into the nightclub as well.

DJ Vinyl Scratch began to mix the track music with the 'let the rainbow remind you' music.

[Twilight Sparkle]

Each one of us has something special

That makes us different, that makes us rare

[Fluttershy]

We have a light that shines within us

That we were always meant to share

[All]

And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

There'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now! See it now!

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time

[Twilight Sparkle]

Each one of us will sometimes falter

We may stumble, we may fall

[Rarity]

But we still have a kind of magic

One that will see us through it all

[All]

And when we come together

Combine the light that shines within

There is nothing we can't do

There is no battle we can't win

When we come together

There'll be a star to guide the way

It's inside us every day

See it now! See it now!

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

Let the rainbow remind you

That forever this will be our time

[mandolin solo]

[Twilight Sparkle]

Let the rainbow remind you

That together we will always shine

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside, as Coral's team tried to find the bar place from the outside,

The Junior Disney Knights used their weapons through the darkness to throw the villains off the scent as they used Lullaby to attack from behind with 'Musical Bolt'.

Thunder chanted his spell and caste thunder/lightening on them to scare them off.

Petal even used Synergy's power to create a hologram illusion of a giant monster.

'Maya' used a special spell to take each chess piece of Coral's team out of the game which resulted in them being cast aside onto the road like a pile of junk.

XXXXXX

The remainder of PIXAR's team which consists of the Dark Disney Knights, Slimy L, Venice and Proto-blaze, Yokai, Maximus and Minimus found the Apple of Discord -A golden apple that turns people into the worst versions of themselves- and brought it back to PIXAR's place on the moon again.

They arrived as PIXAR and Coral returned from the past with Eric and Blackthorne to interrogate 'Maya' to see if there's any interesting villains in the future she's from to recruit.

When they went to the dimension in between again, she was gone!

So this time, PIXAR sent the Dark Disney Knights as back-up for Coral's team in order to get 'Maya' back.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the house of Mouse, I felt so happy that I cried tears of joy.

"There's one last surprise" Jean said as he led me into a secret portal through the kitchen door.

I ended up at a live Jem concert!

"Thank you so much you guys!" I said as I hugged Jean, Sky and Bryn who were also at the concert.

"You're welcome, Grace. You needed something to cheer you up and remind you of all the thing you love which is what we did" Sky said with a smile.

"Yeah" I said as we watched the concert together.

"It's traditional to say: "Do away with the old"

It's traditional to say: "Make way for the new"

But I say

Let's not forget the past, baby

Let's not forget where we came from

Let's make the memories last, baby

Let's not forget the past

If you think yesterday doesn't matter now

If you think today is all that counts

Well, baby, think again

Let's not forget the past, baby

Let's not forget where we came from

Let's make the memories last, baby

Let's not forget the past

Let's not forget the past

Let's not forget the past

Whoa, yeah (yeah)" Jem and the holograms sang.

Chee Chee went into the corridor of Backstage and used one of her summon charms that was given to her by a long-term friend to summon a old friend for a special someone.

She didn't know who but she knew they'd need a helping hand.

The screwdriver charm lit up and sent out a burst of light which looked like the concert's special effects to everyone watching the show.

Out of the light came Noah.

He was the one that had helped Petal build her armour and replica Synergy in the future.

He was Chee Chee's age and had green eyes, a bushy beard(Probably matches his hair), was six feet tall and scraggy brown hair wearing a black mechanic outfit, combat boots and his baseball cap with the Monster Energy drink logo on it.

"I don't know who needs your help right now but I'm sure you have some idea" Chee Chee said.

He pictured Petal in his mind.

"Yeah, I do" Noah said.

"Go help them, Noah" Chee Chee said as Noah disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Charis had been assigned to help the holographic Numbuh 9001 and 126 with the real life branch of the KND and secret TND (with even a possible AND (Adults Next Door) hidden among them) during the aftermath of the party.

But what she didn't realise was that Father and the leader of GKND were hunting them down like animals.

XXXXXXXX

Blaze led the Dark Disney Knights to the Ally Mcbeal bar and saw figures in the bushes.

"'Maya'? I know you're there!" Blaze cried.

"Show yourself!" Nyx cried.

Something moved.

"Come and get me!" 'Maya' cried.

Then all 8 of them chased after the figures.

Before long, Brook (actually called Beck I think) caught something.

It was 'Maya'!

Before long, 'Maya' was hauled back to the between dimension for Interrogation.

"Maya, are there are useful villains in the future that can help us?" Blackthorne asked as he and Eric was with PIXAR and Coral to help with the interrogation.

"The one called 'Erica' from the dreaded Jem Movie in the Reality realm can help you, Eric. As for Coral, one of your old friends might be of use" 'Maya' said.

"That's all for now. Don't ever try to leave this dimension again or I'll hunt your friends one by one until there's nothing left!" PIXAR threatened as she, Blackthorne and Coral along with Eric left.

"'Maya' to White angel. Come in White angel" 'Maya' whispered.

"I told you before 'Maya', my codename is Warrior Angel like my form" Petal said through their interdimensional communicator somewhere in their helmets.

"I can't leave this place or PIXAR will try to hunt you all down but I have a solution.

Find this Grace girl and see if she can help. When you do, find shelter underground because I'm going to bust out of here once you're all save so I can find some answers and remember my true name" 'Maya' said.

"How do we find her?" Petal asked.

"By connecting with Synergy. If your Synergy connects with the original one, you'll be able to find out what Grace looks like and track her down" 'Maya' explained.

"How fare back in time are we talk here, girlfriend?" Petal asked.

"As far back as the 1980's" 'Maya' replied.

"Oh, boy. Do you still have your future vision abilities?" Petal asked.

"Yes, I did. You need to find her before he tries to bring his brother back if not before then, then before more villains join the alliance like long-time villains for example that Croncker guy from the fairy show with the buck-toothed boy called Timmy (Who's voiced by a girl!). I see a huge battle coming and they will need all the allies they can get" 'Maya' replied.

"Ok, We're on it boss. Warrior Angel, out!" Petal said as she synced out of their connection.

Just then, Rippen appeared who'd been sent to be a security guard in that dimension so she wouldn't escape.

"Don't try anything funny, kid or You'll wish you hadn't" Rippen said.

'Maya' chuckled.

"You have no idea how skilled I am" 'Maya' said in a disguised distorted voice as she materialized a picture of Mr Croncker in her hands while they were behind her back.

XXXXXX

So Eric went to the future with help from Coral to find Erica inside Astral Music (the live-action replacement for Starlight Music and based on Astral, the character).

Before Erica came into the room, he found the script to the live-action Movie on her desk.

Then she came in.

She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes wearing the same blue suit from the trailer.

"Hello, Mr Raymond. I've been expecting you" She said.

"Are you my sister?" He asked.

"We'll get to the personal stuff later. Why have you come here?" She asked as she dodged his question.

"I've got a proposal to make to beat my enemies and help my futuristic allies with their 'Knight' problem by hitting it where it hurts" Eric said.

"Go on" Erica said as she listened eagerly.

"We should kidnap all of the old toons from their childhood starting with Darkwing Duck and his toon team" Eric replied.

Erica smiled.

"You've got a deal" she said as she shook his hand.

 _Maybe she is my long-lost live action sister?_ He thought

 _-to be continued...-_

 _Cutscene:_

 _The Disney Magic the Shadow Blot had absorbed travelled back to Disneyland but encountered Bill Cipher on the way in the future to fuel him_

 _He knew the Author was back and now that he had the Time Baby's body could face him for the last time in history._

 _Dipper discovered something on the second floor in the secret laboratory and read the 'cipher' files while wearing a protective helmet._

 _Outside somewhere near the town in a crop field, it began to glow a blue light as the crop shifted to create an image of Bill Cipher._

" _He's coming!" Stanford whispered._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Peridot contacted Yellow Diamond through her mini hologram interface._

" _I'm already on Earth. You can have back-up through Emerald and a few other Gems from Homeworld." Yellow Diamond said._

" _I'll be waiting" Peridot said as she looked over at a picture of the Who Cares bears and smiled._

" _The next Invasion is coming" Yellow Diamond said._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _Somewhere on Mount Olympus..._

 _Sora in his new KH3 form with Donald and Goofy were fighting the new water-based heartless as they climbed up it to stop the titans from reach Olympus the home of all the gods (Minus Hades)._

 _Sora could turn his keyblade into two blue and orange bow guns to fight the heartless along with a chariot and use his new power called_ Attraction Flow that lets them execute skills based on Disney theme park attractions.

But they were then teleported to the world of 'Tangled' close to Rapunzel's tower as they fought more heartless.

What they didn't know was that Young Xehanort was watching their every move and Smarty had his own Gummi ship with his fellow Toon patrol pals for when Sammy needed them.

-End of Cutscene-

 _Extra:_

 _Wayne in his younger form had brown hair, ice blue eyes with a twinkle in them, and a kind face wearing a blue Imagineer uniform with a golden hidden mickey._

" _Where are we going?" Bee asked._

" _To a special place in Disneyland for your training" Wayne said as he led her to Walt's secret fire house apartment._

 _He pulled back the rare picture of Oswald and Mickey together that was drawn by Walt himself (I think) which revealed a hidden staircase behind the wall._

 _Bee and Puppycat followed him down to a secret Disney-themed training room._

" _I'm going to teach you sword fighting moves and Amanda is going to be your sparing partner" Wayne said._

 _Amanda Lockheart came out of the shadows hold a sword with a golden handle._

" _Hello, I'm Amanda and I look forward to spar with you" she said._

 _Amanda had_ olive skin, blue eyes, long dark brown hair and looked almost Asian around the eyes wearing a white shirt with a black cardigan over it, blue jeans and grey shoes.

" _The Overtaker Kids are people who are Kids that_ _were_ _put under a spell by the Overtakers to spy on and attack the Keepers outside the parks that were either tricked or promised a better Disney World by the Overtakers in exchange for their services instead of tricked gaining enhanced natural strength and endurance in the process. I suspect that they want to ally themselves with other villains not just the Overtakers(Disney Villains) mentioned from our world" Wayne told Bee._

 _Jess, Amanda's 'Sister' came in on cue._

 _She had strawberry blonde hair wearing a red and purple sporty outfit with a hood over her face which kept her eyes out of view._

" _I saw the Overtaker kids talking to a group of dark knights led by someone called 'Slimy L' and watched them form an agreement to help them in my dream" Jess said._

" _Jess can dream future events and I can move things. We're Fairles as in 'Fairly human'" Amanda explained._

 _After they finished a day's worth of training, Bee returned to the Mystery Shack._

 _Bee told us what she had found out through Jess and got Green to keep an eye on the Dark Disney Knights._

 _Green zoomed off, not realizing that a certain serpent was following his every move._

 _Then everyone had a rest._

 _Bee then dreamt of Puppycat again with a British 12 year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who was Puppycat's Vocaloid counterpart and voice OLIVER._

 _Oliver was a creature similar to Frankenstein's monster, with bandages over his right eye and parts of his legs instead of stitches wearing a blue, white and yellow sailor uniform with a white shirt and black shorts with a blue cloack that had a Dal Segno on it which was inspired by the uniforms worn by the Vienna Boys Choir, and upper-class male clothing of the late 18th and early 19th century._

 _His pet bird was an American Goldfinch called James._

" _Miku and I will help you in your time of need. The enemy will one day try to ban Music, Anime and cartoons forever, when that day comes we'll come and help" OLIVER said as a 16 year old girl with turquoise blue-green hair in two pigtails that had thin squares around her pigtails which were pink futuristic ribbons made of a special material that floats in place which keep her hair up without actually touching them and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, long black and blue boots and a black and blue skirt with black bars on the skirt which represent actual bars within the synthesizer program with the colours being based off synthesizer program colours, and part of her design was based on some of YAMAHA's keyboard models, particularly the DX-100 and the DX-7 as she was an android popstar._

" _I'm Miku" Miku said in English (she usually speaks Japanese)._

" _Entropy is going to rule the world!" Dipper Gleeful's voice cried._

" _Oh, No!" Jem cried as she looked at a realistic cinema screen and Bee woke up in a sweating fit, gasping._

" _The Jem Movie is still happening" Patch stated._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _Convenient flashback:_

 _Pearl and Rose Quartz fused together to create Rainbow Quartz._

 _Rainbow Quartz had_ _lilac skin and long, voluminous, wavy, cream-colored hair with two sets of eyes;the top pair has sky-blue irises, resembling Pearl's which was also much larger and more prominent (suggesting that Pearl is slightly dominant in this fusion), while the bottom pair of irises is black and resembles Rose's with only one pair of arms, and her nose is pointed like Pearl's and wide and upturned like Rose's, her mouth was similar to Rose Quartz's, but lacked her darkened lips, was slightly taller than Rose Quartz and her physicality was similar to that of Opal, only heavier, curvier and slightly shorter wears a sleeveless, full-body leotard with the body colored white, and the leg region colored purple with a stylized, four-pointed star, with the left and right sides of the star bent upwards, cut-out on the stomach area of the leotard, a loose, sheer, long-sleeved shirt worn over her upper body and long, pink leg-warmers that cover half of her lower legs and feet._

 _Yet after they had fused during the song 'What can I do for you?', a time portal appeared and Danse came out of it._

" _Would you like to dance with me?" Danse asked._

" _Sure" Rainbow Quartz replied._

" _When I take the floor  
As I've often done before  
I feel a change come over me (over me)  
I get such a thrill  
It feels like time is standing still  
And starlight is the only thing I see _

_When it's only me and the music  
I leave the world behind (only me and the music)  
When it's only me and the music  
I am free, I am poetry in motion  
When it's only me and the music _

_My heart starts to race  
I go soaring into space  
And music is the only thing I hear _

_When it's only me and the music  
I am free, I am poetry in motion  
When it's only me (only me) and the music " Jem and the Holograms sang as Danse and Rainbow Quartz danced._

 _Then Danse return to her time period and Rainbow Quartz unfused._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _In another place, there was a forgotten cartoon called 'Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders'. The main Characters had been captured by the main lady villain of the series who had made a secret deal with Eric in sync with the two cartoons' timeline be allies and help each other when in need._

 _Metal Green went back in time and promised the lady villian with the red jewel the power to destory Princess Starla and her Jewel rider friends in the future with a plan to take the heart, moon and Star stones while they were in a comatase state._

 _Then they saw on the walls of the ancient temple of jewels a prophecy of a group of brave fans who face the lady, Metal Green and all of the other villains past and present in a huge battle to determine the fate of the whole universe with Bill Cipher above it all and the Future Dark Disney knights along with the OTK(Overtaker Kids) in the army of villains behind PIXAR and Coral with a mysterious girl in between both groups as the neutral person._

" _The future has already been written" Young Xehanort said as they spotted Peridot, Yellow Diamond, Jasper and other Homeworld gems along with bad cartoon characters that haven't been seen yet (Like G1 Megatron) on the bad side with the Crystal Gems and Lapis plus Connie, Bee, Van, White hood, the Junior Disney Knights, the Disney mages and Jem and the holograms with other good cartoon characters that haven't been mentioned yet (Like G1 Optimus prime)._

 _Metal Green smiled._

 _-End flashback-_

" _That's some MEGA foreshadowing right there!" Steven cried._

 _Or -End of Extra-_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of the third story! I decided to make the first chapter about my birthday because I wanted to do a birthday chapter even though my birthday isn't here yet, I planned this one out because beforehand I thought it would be closer to the actual day when I post this. It's not.**

 **I've still got two months to go. Aw,well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my attempt at foreshadowing** **with a flashback as I was trying that out for the first time within a flashback.**

 **Have ever noticed that Rainbow Quartz looks similar to Danse from Jem and the holograms? That's why I gave both of them a cameo at the same time in the same room together!**

 **More mystery, adventure and excitement coming soon!**

 **Now for Question time with Steven and Mabel!**

 **Mabel: Do you think Mabel and Dipper will end up like Stanley and Stanford?**

 **Steven: Do you think Peridot meant the earth exploding or more homeworld gems coming to invade when she said 'The earth has an expiration date and I'm not going to stick around when it comes' (Or something like that)?**

 **Mabel: Do you like the idea of an even more epic battle to come at the very end?**

 **Steven: Do you want more gems (specifically Birthstone gems) to appear in this story that everyone hopes will appear in the show?**

 **Mabel: Do you want more Jem cameos?**

 **Steven: Do you want Megatron to be working with PIXAR in exchange for the Autobot's destruction and the cube(Whatever that is) along with Starscream finally getting fired?**

 **Mabel: Do you want more Toon Patrol cameos?**

 **Steven: Would you like a flashback mini saga that explains the whole 'Rose-gives-up-her-physical-form-to-give-birth-to-Steven' concept?**

 **Mabel: Who else wants the connection between Lion and Rose (Minus the fact that they're both pink!) along with the fact that her sword was in his mane to be explained better along with the previous Gem war?**

 **Steven: Who's heard of Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders?**

 **Mabel: Who likes Watermelon sweets and ADVENTURE TIME?!**

 **Steven: Who want a mega awesome crossover sleepover party?! (With Steven Universe, Star VS the forces of evil, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Over the Garden wall, the Bravest warriors(?) and some of the old cartoons as well like Jem and the Holograms (Plus the Misfits with their own sleepover), RWBY (at some point) etc)**

 **Me: Thanks you two but I'll take over now.**

 **Should I add potential and slightly confirmed worlds that could appear and have been seen in the new KH3 trailer in the story? (along with the new heartless etc)**

 **Should I hint Sailor Moon at some point?**

 **Should I also hint at Danny Phantom, G I Joe and KP?(who has to save Atomic Betty from the moon who's now somehow in her 17 year old form)**

 **Big announcement! I need help with something: You see Maya is meant to have some friends from the future that are the Junior Disney Knights who are from a Distant future. There's where all of you come in, I need your help with this so could you all make a descendant of some sort to be a part of this please?**

 **You don't have to show their faces in the description because they all wear armour and helmets to cover their faces which can disguise their voices so they don't reveal their ages to anyone of the past/present.**

 **So if you can do that, I will be very grateful. Even if you decide to make a daughter for your OC, I'll be able to work with that too.**

 **If the continuity thing confuses you then I'll do my best to explain in the next chapter ok?**

 **Code time!**

 **Al vlr qefkh Oryv xka Pxmmefob xob x dobxq dbj zlrmib?**

 **Al vlr qefkh Gbj pelria dbq jlob xmmbxoxkzbp xilkd tfqe Axohtfkd Arzh?**

 **Pelria F dfsb Dxodlvibp x zxjbl xka exsb D1 Jbdxqolk xka Pqxopzobxj glfk Jbqxi Dobbk?**

 **Pelria F mfq D1 Jbdxqolk xka Lmqfjrp Mofjb xdxfkpq qebfo jlsfb zlrkqbomxoqp XKA Jfzexbi Yxv?**

 **Pelria F yofkd qeb Txokbop yxzh clo x zolpplsbo pibbmlsbo?**

 **Texq al vlr qefkh fp lk qeb lqebo pfab lc qeb mloqxi xka texq al vlr qefkh Yfii Zfmebo tfii al ql qeb Xrqelo fk qeb pelt?**

 **(keyword: Sailor chibi chibi stars)**

 **Vo gzi kjpvl Avhvgwjw aev Ktiyzva dqmt gcms usde lh?**

 **Vo gzi kjpvl Zwig bvv laghzizp oig h osmca ofu uhugdw?(Tppm'ig nmolgytfak!)**

 **Phrl as gzii dpzupuawom? (a fixzl tzj hf ckl ba ohvz jaktyklovp uvoz qoknbljvy Laghzizp oef Siqqu dpjkz trv eq oey cegz qo iu dmmt)**

 **Sf I ugano zy wqy uz agjwol smtveht ie o ktptpoa vn twex sfjl?**

 **Ymwzfy Kqbuqul iik t fcwwt wq Vfolepznk ofuk vodafg...**

 **Bss Dcydft Epdjt otr swlwmpb Kghu Diraqbv Sfeiaua (Nlztqu, Ejvvlz twdbdvj, Snb xoe, Yhaq(Pqwm),Ctsvk Nafdwh, Gtcytfb ypbdp wmc) MK Leix Wiqu ubv (Yhz Niuaiew, Hexasi -km aim ilbt i knik-, lze pfzb -km bima ldfz xbnu zam-, Plkb gfm -qwuzqctq- xtt) ak cwxwei zwpv!**

 **Vom uqexlzfw mqrvk uaisb vv ofb s uik ugnnfgzpn igbgy i xpaee...**

 **Awe avo hyg Owmwiyina oblc oatvpgj vom iwtyws bztt'j cfoe lg kjl 'Rfu Ovdjm' gg tyw tio dqiglv!**

 **Pzknqoid Lazdgr Uzce cul upg Zijtgk stgmta hwcn nmu i ehufw ag tyw xubffv cswoo ypbi Xjbntwks Aeoinh iol vom**

 **twdbdvj, Snb xoe, Yhaq(Pqwm),Ctsvk Nafdwh, Gtcytfb ypbdp wmc) MK Leix Wiqu ubv (Yhz Niuaiew, Hexasi -km aim ilbt i knik-, lze pfzb -km bima ldfz xbnu zam-, Plkb gfm -qwuzqctq- xtt) ak cwxwei zwpv!**

 **Vom uqexlzfw mqrvk uaisb vv ofb s uik ugnnfgzpn igbgy i xpaee...**

 **Awe avo hyg Owmwiyina oblc oatvpgj vom iwtyws bztt'j cfoe lg kjl 'Rfu Ovdjm' gg tyw tio dqiglv!**

 **Pzknqoid Lazdgr Uzce cul upg Zijtgk stgmta hwcn nmu i ehufw ag tyw xubffv cswoo ypbi Xjbntwks Aeoinh iol vom Kmoxl iavezd dvtzwoinsg**

 **Nqcn aev Glqgsi yptm oga aqmubac owaxzbj!**

 **More is coming soon so stay hopeful and prepared!**

 **So read an review or Every Villain ever made plus PIXAR, Coral, Eric, Erica and Yellow Diamond will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Toon capture...Again!

 **Bernice, some of the dialogue said by her, Sammy, Doom, Barry and Green belong to AnonymousZGirl!**

" _The city of St. Canard is home to a thousand criminals. But not one of them dares make a move, for this city has a shadowy protector who hunts them like a phantom in the darkness. I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares. I am Darkwing Duck! The one with a new team of past toons in an open alley!"_ Darkwing Duck said in his monologue.

Darkwing Duck and his 'Toon Team' that still consisted of:

Baloo,

the brown bear from Talespin,

Chip 'n' Dale + the Rescue rangers,

Care bears,

Gummi bears,

Winnie the pooh from The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh,

Freakaziod,

Pinky and the Brain,

Danny Phantom,

Bucky O' Hare (a green space hare),

Inhumaniods,

Woody Woodpecker,

Blue the dog from Blue's Clues,

Powerpuff girls,

G Force: Guardians of space,

Danger mouse and a few other characters from the past were trying look for something to do to start their mission seeking.

They were being followed by a mysterious being who was tall and slender and kept in the shadows wearing a yellow and black outfit concealed in the dark with the top of her unseen hair styled into a bob-cut with two spiked tips, a pointed, upturned nose and plump lips and yellow cold irises as she was the figure from the Extended _Steven Universe_ theme song.

The figure kidnapped them by stunning them into unconsciousness taking them to Eric and Erica in the real world within Astral Music.

She had allied with PIXAR through Pixel even though she(Pixel) helped the good guys occasionally but had agreed to take the captive toons to Eric first.

"So you brought the toons?" Eric asked.

"Yes, are they all the ones on the list?" The figure asked.

"Yes but you'll need to find the one called 'Steven' next" Erica said.

"But that's not on the childhood list!" The figure protested.

"You're quite right but we'll need him in order to blackmail the Disney Knights AND the Crystal Gem" Eric stated.

"Very well, I'll find this 'Steven' you speak of" the figure said.

She turned to leave.

"Wait! What did you say your name was again?" Eric asked.

"Yellow Diamond" She replied as she left the building, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile..._

Petal managed to travel back in time to Jem's world to connect with the original Synergy.

"Jerrica! An intruder!" Synergy said.

"I'm a good guy. I heard you've met a girl called Grace before. What does she look like?" Petal asked.

"She looks like this" Synergy said as she created a hologram of me in front of her.

Petal's Synergy 2.0 searched for me with this information.

"Thank you, Synergy" Petal said as she travelled back to the present.

"I have located Grace in a connected realm to the present at a Jem concert" Synergy 2.0 said.

So Petal and the other Junior Disney Knights looked for us and eventually found us in the mystery Shack which interlinked the House of Mouse and the Jem World together.

"Hi Grace, We're the Junior Disney Knights and our leader is in trouble. If she leaves the place she's trapped, we'll be hunted down by PIXAR. She told me that we should hide underground after we found you" Petal said.

"I know just the place" I said as I led them to the 1980's turtle lair.

"Guys, These are the Junior Disney Knights. Can you keep them safe for me until they're reunited with their leader again?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Grace" Michealangelo said.

"We will guard them with our lives" Splinter said.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something important. Our leader, 'Maya' had a vision of a huge battle happening in the future that's coming. She told me that you need more allies in order to face this future" Petal said.

"I'll make sure we get as many allies as possible" I said.

"Oh, I never got your name" I stated.

"Just call me 'Warrior Angel'" Petal said as Synergy 2.0 changed her into her Warrior Angel form.

"Woah! Ok. See you soon" I said as I left.

 _Meanwhile in the Between dimension..._

"'Maya', we're hiding in a safe place so you form an escape plan now" Petal said which motivated her to trigger Rippen to leave his post.

'Maya' showed Rippen the picture of Croncker she had materialised as she planned her escape.

" Warrior Angel, Target Rippen is going to leave in 5...4..3...2...1" 'Maya' whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Rippen saw the Picture, he took upon himself to find the mysterious guy.

So he went to Dimsdale, home of Timmy and his friends where he ended up discovering Mr Croncker's secret lab.

Mr Croncker himself was a strange young-ish (probably middle-aged) guy with black hair and blue eyes with black glasses who almost always wears a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

He has knowledge of fairies and always does some kind of dance-like spaz attack every time he says 'Fairy Godparents!'.

( **This next scene is by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog!** )

"So what's your story Croncker?" Rippen asked the thin and tall teacher.

"Well I'm a villain trying to find Fairy Godparents!" Cronker said as he did his signature spaz moment upon saying Fairy Godparents.

"Really? I'm a Part-Time villain myself, I'm trying to become a full on villain by going across the Multiverse of my world" Rippen said.

"I don't know why but can I tell you why the other villains don't take me seriously?" Croncker asked.

"Maybe...do villains keep secrets told to them?" Rippen asked because he was unsure.

"A good allied villain tells secrets to a villain he's allied with" Cronker said.

"Well in that case, my secret that's not much of a secret is that I'm an evil art teacher at a high school" Rippen said.

"Really? I'm an evil teacher to! I love giving my students "F's" except for AJ, I especially love giving my mortal enemy a kid named Timmy Turner an F" Croncker said with milled excitement in his voice.

"Really? I thought I was the only evil teacher here" Rippen said.

"I know what you mean! I suppose your mortal enemy has the habit of making you look like a goofball?" Croncker asked.

"Yes he does actually, is your's the same?" Rippen asked.

"He is, especially since I know for a fact he does things because of his Fairy Godparents!" Croncker said as he did his spaz.

"...you know we could make a good villain team" Rippen said.

"We can be! With my smarts, resources and whatever a Part-Time Villain does...we could rule our worlds and destroy our enemies!" Croncker said.

"Sounds good to me, do you have a minion?" Rippen asked.

"No but I have my annoying mother, do you Part-Time Villains get Part-Time Minions?" Croncker asked.

"Yes actually, the school principal Larry is my Part-Time Minion. He's annoying, not really evil. But loyal and mostly reliable" Rippen explained.

"Wow your principal is your underling! That's amazing, my principal hates me and a couple times beat me with a hand dryer...so much heat and whatever the heat of a hand dryer comes out of" Croncker said.

"Maybe he...or she will become your secret underling one day?" Rippen said.

"That would be amazing, empowering and ironic" Croncker said as he and Rippen were starting to become evil friends.

-end of scene-

XXXXXXXXXX

Barry dreamed about a blonde girl from another world and told her about how he was once a part of Judge Doom, a tyrant toon that wanted to destroy Toontown

The girl didn't judge him for it and became his friend

He promised to try and became his own separate person from him

Sammy constructed the revival machine from the comics to get Judge Doom back after he escaped Prison

He sent a fake message from the Keyblade Crusaders to meet at the tunnel that leads to Toon town to the Heart Fragments.

Doominque and the others went there together.

So soon as Van saw Sammy, she was immediately angry.

"I want to bring good back to the Von Rotten name!" Van cried as she got out her gauntlets and smashed Sammy in the face which didn't even make him flinch.

"Good luck with that" Sammy said with an evil grin.

Sammy summoned the Toon Patrol who arrived in their Gummi ship with their deleted comrades along with the weasel from the Roger Rabbit short fan-named 'Sleazy'.

The deleted weasels that never made it to the movie called Crazy, Sleazy, Scummy, Ragtag, Hunter, Antoine, Copy, Drunk(Nickname: Drunky) and Twitchy were wearing spacesuits as their appearances were unknown and had nametags so everyone colud tell who was whoo.

The machine had a drawing of Toon Doom to work with as it began to laminate the image (a old model sheet that is a drawing of him then it was painted and then it was place in a Multiplane Camera.)

Doom began to fade into existence from the camera.

He was in his toon form with Slender, fiery red Toon eyes, yellow skin and had his high-pitched voice with pale blonde hair wearing a white dress shirt, black judge suit, bowtie, cape, shoes and fedora.

The mysterious girl from Barry's dream appeared and saw all of the good heart fragments starting to fade away.

She was shocked and frighten by the fact that Doom was back in an unnatural way.

She ran over to Barry.

"Barry no! come on kid don't you dare close your eyes on me! you got to pull through!" she cried as tears rolled down her face.

He gave her a sad, gentle smile.

"Sorry...I couldn't keep that promise to you about trying to make that wish to become my own person...and no longer being a part of Doom...I'm so sorry..." Barry said as he held her hand and then his hand fell before he faded out of existence with the other good heart fragments.

The girl was called Bernice was about 13-14 years old with amber eyes and blonde hair in two ponytails wearing a black t-shirt with a toon skull on it, dark blue pants (Jeans) and black boots.

Bernice began to get angry an lashed out at Doom and the other bad guys.

What she didn't know was that Lizette and Briella began to fade from existence as well only they got sent back to their home dimension in the process in a deep sleep.

The Dark Disney Knights kept her down on the floor.

"Those heart fragments died for the sake of getting my brother back. They were nothing" Sammy said, smugly.

Bernice glared at him while baring her teeth in rage like a dog.

"You have some nerve...you not only took the lives of those other fragments but Barry as well...he was just a little boy and you took his life...they weren't just fragments...they were living beings and you didn't even care! I'm going to make you sorry you ever hurt them!"Bernice said as she rans at lightening speed to Sammy intending to throw a kick at him but he grabbed her foot just in time and threw her a few feet away which made her back hit hard on the ground.

"I think this chapter is over" Sammy said, thinking he had defeated Bernice.

Slimy L looked shocked as Bernice was getting back up and rubbing her back as it now hurt a lot because of how hard she hit the ground.

"Sammy...you may want to look at this." Slimy-L says in amusement.

"What is it? what are you so amused about?" he asked.

He then saw her pointing behind him and he turned around to see Bernice was back on her feet as she placed her hands up into fists, started to run straight at Sammy again and tried to throw every hit and kick at him.

She ended up giving him a hit to the stomach that hurt him a little but not much but it still made Sammy angry enough to no longer go easy on her.

"Oh you want to play little girl? okay, I was going easy on you but I think it is high time you learn your place and started to respect your elders!"he said as he hit her in the stomach as well which knocked the air out of her and then starting to hit her in the face repeatedly.

But then Judge Doom stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Leave her...I believe we can deal with her another time we have more important matters to attend to."Doom said with a evil smirk.

Sammy mirrored him perfectly after he stopped being mad at his brother for stopping him from making the girl pay for what she did.

"Yeah, you're right big brother" Sammy said.

 _We can deal with her next time_ Sammy thought.

Before they left together, Sammy hit her in face so hard it knocked her out.

"You said nothing about knocking her out cold." Sammy said while smirking as he walked besides his brother

"True, I didn't say that." Doom stated as he smirked too.

While Bernice was out cold, four familiar heroes of present-day found her and took her to their home.

The 2012 turtles were very fascinated by her as she didn't look familiar or of this universe at all.

Then some time later, Bernice woke up.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling ok?" Donnie asked.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Bernice asked.

"You're in our Turtle lair and we're the...Wait a minute! You don't know who we are?" Mikey exclaimed.

"We're the teenage Mutant Ninja turtles! I'm Ralph, the purple genius is Donnie, the child-like one is Mikey and the the blue leader is Leo" Ralph said.

"Um, what year do you think this is?" Leo asked.

"It's 2008. Right?" Bernice replied.

All four turtles did that shock react when their eyes change expression in an anime-styled way.

"We're going to need Green's help" Splinter said.

Green dashed in a matter of a few seconds.

"What's the problem?" Green asked.

"This girl thinks it's 2008 an we think she's from another dimension. Could your A.I. Friend help us?" Donnie asked.

"Nicolas, can you find where this girl comes from?" Green asked.

"Searching...Access denied . All of the data is classified" Nicolas stated.

"What about her history?" Green asked.

"That is Classified" Nicolas stated.

"Hello, my name is Green and you are?"he asks her nicely as he didn't want to make a bad first impression on the girl who had just got here into the toon dimension.

"Bernice...are you with that jerk that was with Doom?"she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"No I'm not with him or Doom."Green replied calmly to the girl which made her relax a little before she got mad once again.

"Man I want to pound that guy's face in for what he did to them! I'll make him sorry he ever took their lives!"she said as she takes her fist and punches it to her opens hand.

"Oh great not another Raph!" Leo yelled inside the dojo ( **he had randomly moved location in the space of five minutes! Super power!** )as he was over hearing what was being said and could tell the younger girl is like Raph.

Bernice glares at where she heard the voice come from.

"What happen to you?" Green asked.

"I remember being in my bedroom watching the timeless Who framed Roger rabbit Movie when a mysterious lady comes out of nowhere and tells me I need to go.

But she doesn't say where or why and then I'm suddenly watching Barry and the other Heart Fragments die. I even tried to fight Sammy, who's apparently Doom's Brother but I lost to him.

So now Doom is back, man I thought he got dipped in that Movie but him coming back doesn't make a lick of sense if you ask me." She explained.

Then she looked back at Green.

He had a frightened expression on his face which showed he was very worried and scared at the same time about this situation.

"I..I...Need to go somewhere" he stuttered.

"Hey dude you okay?" she asked as she watched him rush out of the place to go tell the Disney Knights on what he just learned.

He rushed to the Mystery Shack and told us about Doom coming back.

"Green, you lead the Toon Alliance to find Doom and Sammy. We just got word that

Luna's dream creation is running loose in the dream dimension and we need to help" I said as we teleported to Ponyville.

Bernice was secretly the element of Zany.

The Zany element was hidden in the broke tree branch of one of the element trees that was broken by a wise person.

The unknown person had taken the element which had a picture of the Warners on it to represent 'Zany' (they're zany beings) from the branch to keep it safe.

However the branch was from the tree of chaos (AKA the tree of Disharmony).

Doom and his brother Sammy vanished to their secret hiding place when Bernice was teleported to Equestria to stop the beings that turn dreams into Nightmares at the same time(The last epsiode of MLP centred around Luna and her ream creation that gives her the same nightmare every night) we had to with Luna as our guide in our dreams.

In Equestria, Bernice took the form of a young teenage female draconequus with the head of a light gray unicorn mare with a messy blond version of Flutterbat's own mane , a claw of a polar bear for her left hand, a wolf's for her right claw along with her body being the body of a dragon, with her wings being that of a gray bat wing on the left, one right a white pegasus wing right, polar bear leg and left wolf leg being the same size as alicorn Twilight, so she would be smaller than Discord along with her amber eyes staying normal.

During this time she wasn't asleep and was thinking of a good way to catch the dream creature, Bernice met Discord in Fluttershy's house now a sort-of reformed being.

"Will I still be me even as a reformed creature?" he asked himself while looking at the ceiling.

At that moment, Bernice walked in.

"Don't forget to be yourself Discord, just because your reformed don't mean you can't have fun once in a while...namely with pranks and causing a little friendly chaos." Bernice said with a friendly smile.

Discord smiled back.

"Should I pair up with Fluttershy or Celestia?" Discord pondered.

Bernice then groaned as Discord went on and on about fan shippings.

Then she saw the white links from Luna's horn that connects all of the ponies' dreams together.

 _I think I know how to get in_ she thought as she fell asleep.

Luna's dream-linking spell attached itself to Bernice as well.

Inside the dream world was a dream version of Ponyville with all the Townsfolk and the Mane 6 being their dreamselves like Flutterbat, power pony personas and Salior moon-like alicorn appearances (Big Mac) etc to help contain the Tantabus creature, an amorphous creature of blue starry smoke that looked a bit like Luna but without a face that grew the more it fed on others' dreams.

"Luna, this creature seems to be linked to you. It wasn't your fault that Nightmare Moon did all of those crimes" Twilight said.

"But you have to let it go and forgive yourself. Stop punishing yourself for the past and try to make things right by being in the present" Bernice said.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Luna said as she kept crying and ended up forgiving herself which weakened the creature and drew it back inside herself.

Bernice then spotted us froze in confusion as she remembered warning someone that looked like the Twilight-look-a-like with glasses (AKA Me).

Then she went off into the night.

"Thank you for helping us and I hope you enjoy what's left of your birthday Grace" Twilight said.

"I will. Bye guys!" I said as we waved at the mane 6 in the waking world and went through the portal back to the Mystery shack for the after party.

Pearl recalled the time she and Rose fused into Rainbow Quartz and danced with Danse and froze in place.

Garnet looked straight at me and felt a connection so strong that she defused!

Ruby had light, bright red skin, dark maroon hair and red-black eyes wearing a maroon and red-violet tank top, a red-violet headband around thick and fluffy, auburn outgrown hair cropped at the neck, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts, and short pointed red-violet boots and is slightly taller than Steven with a small, violet red boxing glove with a dark red stripe on the upper half of the shaft similar to Garnet's as her weapon.

Sapphire had blue skin and light blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the upper-half of her face, concealing her single eye with a light blue iris, lacks a nose,her lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's wearing a floor-length dress with a sky-blue pinafore over the top, white, puffed sleeves, a dark-blue top, a blue skirt that several frilly layers which resemble an open geode and long elbow-length white gloves with her gem on the palm of her right had with a triangular facet and a light blue ring around the edge which is normally hidden inside her hand) and flatter at the back along with being slightly taller than Ruby.

Sapphire was the part of Garnet that felt a connection with me as she was my birthstone along with Lapis.

"I'm thrilled to meet you, young one. We have to steal a gem destabliser from Peridot and defuse Malichite now. Oh, joy(!)" Sapphire said with the last part being sarcastic and the first part being friendly.

"Let's burn a hole in her, Saffy!" Ruby cried.

"I love these guys" Sky amused.

Ruby grew determined and angry at the same time which caused her body to heat up.

Sapphire grew cold and persistent as she created ice on the ground and floated up in the air as they dashed out together hand in hand.

"Puppycat, have you heard of the toon guardians?" Bee asked.

"I was a member long before it was created, Bee" Puppycat said.

"How?" Bee said.

"That has to remain a mystery for now" Puppycat in a mysterious tone.

 _Those were the days when I was the space outlaw before the 'outlaw' was part of the name_ Puppycat thought with a sigh.

"I've got bad news everyone! All of the toons from your childhood are missing including Darkwing Duck!" Roger Rabbit cried as he and Rachel suddenly appeared.

"Not DARKWING!" Chee Chee cried.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"The only lead we have is that they were taken by someone in yellow" Rachel said.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile in Erica's music company..._

"Let us out! No one can contain Darkwing Duck!" DW cried.

"Well, Darkwing Duck, you and your pals are going to be in this secret dungeon for a Looong time!" Erica cackled as she slammed the huge iron door behind her.

"What are we going to do, Darkwing?" Chip asked.

"We're going to get help. Now does anyone have one of those modern day phones I could use?" Darkwing asked.

The others face palmed at what he said.

"Let's try to signal someone with our belly badge" Tenderheart said as the care bears sent out a distress signal through the care bear stare signal with their symbols in the sky similar to the batman signal.

"Is it working?" Baloo asked.

"I hope so" Grumpy said.

 _I hope Launchpad and Gosalyn realise I'm missing too_ DW thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Mystery Shack...

Just then, Pearl gave Connie Rose's sword which was a long sword saber similar to a 19th century cutlass, but with a pink straight blade, in design with a a red handle and vines etched in the guard that connects to a rose-shaped pommel with a pink scabbard that had a smooth, white edge and tip along with Rose's symbol in the center so she could protect and help him as his knight.

At the same time, Ruby and Sapphire encountered Peridot in the old warship with Pearl, Amethyst and Steven.

On the outside the ancient Gem colony warship it was similarly to a flying saucer made of dull, gray stone with three legs (most likely deployed landing struts to land the ship).

In the inside, it was mostly dull, stony gray, with pink crystals and consoles, overgrown with mushrooms and green vegetation with signs of being older technology, having devices such as metallic spikes and gears.

At the entrance, there was an area with a large vaulted ceiling, a long communications center with several feature to communicate with the control room, One pink, hexadecahedron gem projects a holographic screen and another pink, hexadecahedron gem accepts audio input that goes to the control room, with a slight delay with there being 7 pink hexadecahedrongems attached to cords that can shoot lasers and to the left was triangular hallway.

Once all of the Crystal Gems got pass the Spike Hallway (This tiled hallway contains stone spikes that can shoot out from the floor and walls with a hologram projector that Peridot used to trick Pearl at the end and Beneath that was an octagonal trapdoor leading to the Pit Trap which opens up into an upside-down trapezoidal prism)and the pit trap(This is a deep pit with two layers; the top layer contains gem powered gears and a screen to the area below, once someone/something falls in, teethed blades close them in and the lower level is a stone pit that, when powered by the gem gears, slowly contracts. Amethyst used her whip to slow the turning gears while Pearl and Garnet were inside, but Sardonyx drilled out with relative ease), they reached the control room where Peridot was.

The control room was located directly below the smallest circle on the roof of the spaceship which contains three holographic screens that display the interior layout of the ship and a long circuit board along the farthest side of the room.

Peridot tried to fly away but Steven held on to her leg as Amethyst held to him, Pearl held on to her and Garnet (Who was fused again) held on to Pearl.

"You're trapped, Peridot!" Pearl cried.

"Noooo!" Peridot cried as she detached her left foot and flew away using her hand-copter.

XXXXXX

"I think I know who took them..." I said.

"Eric and PIXAR" everyone agreed.

But no one realised that Erica and Yellow Diamond was working with them.

- _To be continued...-_

Cutscene:

We went out to rescue the Toons but Yellow Diamond covered her tracks and left a fake trail as we ran into Sapphire.

Sapphire saw Yellow Diamond through her future vision looking for Steven and noticed she walked out of a realistic building called 'Astral Music' from the movie 'Jem and the Holograms'.

"Yellow Diamond is going to leave a building called 'Astral Music'. You guys should try going there first. We have to protect Steven at all costs. Good luck guys" Sapphire said.

Then Sapphire and Ruby fused back into Garnet again and formed a circle with Pearl and Amethyst to protect Steven.

So we went off and used the lead as the first clue to where the past toons were.

XXXXXXX

Launchpad and the other care bears had seen the signal from afar.

So Launchpad attached the ratcatcher to the Thunderquack as he followed Braveheart in his cloudcar to the place where Darkwing and the other toons were being kept.

Launchpad was a Slender,muscular duck with red hair, blue eyes, a bulky chin by his orange bill, white feathers and a Brooklyn accent wearing a rust colored pilot coat and helmet, cream scarf, tan knickerbockers and brown belt and boots.

The Thunderquack was a ship shaped like Darkwing's head with light and dark shades of red on its body and wings that were able to hover motionless and accelerate vertically like a helicopter or harrier jet; on the inside it had two front seats for pilot and observer (usually Launchpad and Darkwing) and a rear bench which seems to be capable of seating up to six along with the canopy that can be opened in flight without apparent risk of structural damage as well, making it an ideal vehicle for mid-air rescue and a powerful onboard computer.

The Ratcatcher very large (to the point where it is almost taller than Darkwing) with a small sidecar positioned near the back with its front fender is shaped like Darkwing's head, similar to the Thunderquack, a pair of large exhaust pipes coming up past the back fender and two small headlights, as well as one big headlight on the sidecar which appears to be nearly indestructible and very fast.

"It's LP!" Darkwing cried as he and his team looked through the bared window in sealed off room.

"Get ready to break out" Launchpad said.

Roarin and her toon Guardians that consisted of some of the Starlight girls, Panic and

Christy Marx were guided by Synergy to Astral Music to help us rescue all of the past toons.

They used light energy power from the time flow to assist us from the sidelines as we began to get the other toons out.

At the same time, Darkwing Duck jumped onto his awesome ratcatcher.

"Come on Launchpad, we've got some disney-ish themed to go to! Let's get Dangerous" Darkwing said as he led the way.

"This is going to be interesting, DW" Launchpad said as he followed Darkwing to the secret location to come up with a better plan to strike the unknown enemy.

As the Crystal gems tried to protect Steven, a light blue gem from the shadows took Steven when the Crystal Gems weren't looking.

She was called …... **Aquamarine.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Sometime later in the day..._

Pixel appeared after we'd freed all of the past toons.

"What are you doing here?!" Sky exclaimed.

"I was the one who got Ezekiel to help you in your last battle with PIXAR and Coral.

I also have all of PIXAR's future plans on my hard drive so you can be one step head all the time" Pixel said as she projected PIXAR's lastest plan about Erica and Eric working together to divide the Crystal gems and kidnap the childhood toons as a distraction.

The projection revealed the main plan which was the Homeworld's invasion, Yellow Diamond kidnapping Steven and a team up with some of the biggest villians of all time in both Modern and pre-modern cartoons like Anti-Cosmo and Foop.

"Wow! I did NOT see that coming" Kenny stated.

"It's too bad Steven is gone, 'Little' knights. Your friends the crystal gems weren't able to save them and now he's going to be the key to restarting the Kindergarten injector project to make more gems" Eric gloated

Everyone gasped.

 _Trivia mode: Zipper is apparently in the Jem movie!_

-end of Cutscene-

Extra:

Bernice saw Pizza Steve in the non-cannon universe heaven in her dream an used her hidden power of zaniness to give him a special breakfast heart which not only revived him but sent him to the Breakfast Kingdom.

The Breakfast kingdom had a Breakfast Castle which consists of a large coffee percolator spewing coffee out of its spout to make a moat (drain pipes in the canyon walls also appear to be pouring coffee into the moat) around the castle which is crossed by several bridges made of bacon which sits on top of a dish which is in turn sitting on top of pieces of coffee cake which sit on a foundation of fried eggs which was situated at the end of a canyon with a spa attached to the castle that had a large white cup and saucer on the roof, and above the entrance a bread-shaped sign with the word "SPA." The spa had a deep fryer that Breakfast People can relax in like a hot tub. The floor consists of large sunny-side up eggs, and the walls of the spa are made of sausages with tall glasses of orange juice stand next to huge five-tier stacks of pancakes topped with melting pats of butter.

There was a trailer and a dump truck seen atop the rim of the canyon the castle is situated in. There were rocks stacked around the area, resembling the stone structures at real-world location Stonehenge and mountains shrouded in clouds along with more rock structures seen in the distance.

Some of the castle's walls consist of bacon and stacks of pancakes instead of sausages with a bridge of bacon over the pond created from the fountain of coffee issuing from the main percolator with a forest of orange trees surrounding the kingdom, in the midst of which is an oversize toaster.

When Pizza Steve was introduced to Breafast Princess, he got a glimpse of inside the castle.

Breakfast Princess and Toast Princess' room walls were blue and the flooring had pink (hot and pale) and white tiles. Oranges grow all around the room, some squirting juice into large glasses. The Princesses' bed is orange and contains yellow pillows, a chicken feathered blanket, and chicken legs as bed legs, with eggs on top of them. There is a picture of a hen above their bed. Their phone was made of toast and the buttons are made of butter. The door is a chicken coop door with a drawer with a bell and what looks like cake on top of the drawer next to it along with a cooked egg rug and one brown window.

Then he saw her in the hallway.

Breakfast Princess had egg-white hair and egg-yolk skin with bacon on her head, which appears to function as a crown, a top consisting of buttered toast and a bacon belt along a skirt that looks like a pancake with syrup on it, shoes that resemble cracked eggshells.

"Hello Handsome. What's your name?" Breakfast princess asked.

"I'm Pizza Steve" he replied.

"You're not from around here yet you look like one of us" Breakfast Princess said.

He nodded.

It really was love at first sight with those too.

"I have to warn you, I've got a very big ego" Pizza Steve said.

"I like your imaginary motorcycle" she said.

He smiled.

"Would you like to become my prince?" She asked.

"Well, my so-called friends never really cared for me, so...yes" Pizza Steve replied.

Within a couple of seconds, the breakfast couple got engaged almost immediately after he said yes and got crowned prince of the Breakfast Kingdom!

Toast princess who was a piece of toasted bread wearing a long red strap dress and a toasted waffle on the top of her head, which seems to signify her royalty with a cooked egg is placed on the left side of her head saw Finn and Jake going through the valley between the Ice and fire kingdoms.

Finn was a 16 year old teenaged human with blue eyes which normally look like black dots and blonde hair under his hat wearing a munsell blue t-shirt,a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face inspired by a character called Bueno, a bear from a Pendleton Ward comics, denim shorts, a two-colored lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes.

Jake was an average sized yellow-orange bulldog with magical stretchy powers.

"Boys, be careful out there! You don't want to see what happens when Fire and Ice mix as they're not meant to mix!" she warned them.

But the friend duo just shrugged and kept walking.

The Ice King and Fire princess shot fire and ice at each other.

The Ice king was a blue-skinned, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, sharp teeth,white eyes and a long, goblin-like nose wearing a dark blue tunic, a golden three spiked crown with three rubies on it and had a large white beard that covers most of his body.

The fire princess had long orange-red hair about waist-length that is like fire and as such flows above her head, black eyes that sparkle white and yellow in the light of her fire and yellow-orange skin wearing a orange-red dress under a light orange surcoat with hot pink trimming along with two diamond-shaped, red gems; one on her forehead and the other on the front of her dress with her arms being thicker than the majority of characters.

The fire and ice collide which created a portal to an unknown universe.

Finn and Jake went through the portal and randomly ended up in Beach City next to Star and Marco in utter confusion.

As soon as Peridot saw them all, she screamed.

"Crossover dance party!" Mabel cried as they all danced randomly.

"Adventure Time,

C'mon grab your friends,

We'll go to very distant lands.

With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human,

The fun will never end,

it's Adventure Time! " A voice sang as they danced and a sword appeared above Finn and Jake like in the opening of their show.

XXXXXX

Bing Bong arrived in Wasteland in response to his noble sacrifice.

He was Riley's imaginary friend who was a Pink cotton candy nougat-filled elephant-cat hybrid that was somehow part dolphin as well wearing a porkpie hat, purple bow tie, pink striped legs, brown jacket and dark brown matching fingerless gloves.

"Hello, I'm Bing Bong. Why am I back?" He asked.

"Welcome to Wasteland. You're been given a second chance to be remembered Bing Bong as all forgotten characters come here" Ortensia stated.

"Well that's great. I know Riley's growing up but is there a way for me to see her?" He asked.

Then Ortensia showed him the mirror to the outside world and showed 12 year-old Riley playing Ice Hockey with her new friends.

"I'm glad she's happy. I'm going to try and be happy here too. So is there a special job I can do, Miss..." he began.

"Ortensia. You can keep a look out on for new arrivals with Clara in Dark Beauty Castle" Ortensia said as she pointed at the huge castle a couple of miles away from Main street.

"Ok, Ortensia. We'll get to it" Bing Bong said.

"Gus will help you get there. Good Luck, Bing Bong" Ortensia said with a smile as Gus took Bing Bing into the castle.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you have the boy?" Erica asked.

"Yes, who do I get now?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Now you find the rest of the old forgotten-ish cartoons of all of their childhoods and take them to Dr Drakken and Shego" Erica said.

"What?!" Yellow Diamond cried.

"Take Steven with you as you'll knew to capture KP, Ron and even the American Dragon" Erica stated.

"I'm going to get another list aren't I?" Yellow Diamond sighed.

"Yes, we're sending it to your co-ordinates now. Having Bill Cipher peer into their dreams to get the needed info from their childhood memories was pure genius" Erica said as the updated list was sent to her through a hologram screen.

"I'm on it" Yellow Diamond said.

"Aquamarine?"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond?" Aquamarine replied.

"Take Steven to Dr Darkken's new underwater hideout and make sure he doesn't drown. We need him alive in order to lure the Crystal gems into a trap" Yellow Diamond said.

"What about you?" Aquamarine asked.

"I'm going to do more Toon hunting and Father is currently doing the other half with KND" Yellow Diamond said as she smiled.

"What's first on the list?" Aquamarine said.

"The Animaniacs, The Mystery Twins, G1 Optimus Prime, Totally Spies, the Recess gang, the Cyberchase crew, the Lyoko warriors and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" Yellow Diamond said.

"How are you going to capture them?" Aquamarine asked.

"Darkwing Duck is going to lead me right to them and the past toons they're currently rescuing are the distraction along with plan B" Yellow Diamond said as she used her unseen gem to cloak herself as she followed Darkwing Duck's motorcycle all the way to the heroes' café hideout close to the DC Marvel border.

-end of Extra-

 **I hope you like this chapter! More mystery is coming soon!**

 **Who likes the Limp Lizards?**

 **I'm going to try and dedicate a story arc for the Junior Disney Knights.**

 **Has any one heard of Pepper Ann or Charlie Brown?**

 **Did you know that Charlie Brown and Snoopy are getting their own movie?!**

 **I was shocked when I saw the trailer. I've heard of Snoopy and Charlie brown but have never watched the cartoon. Is it any good?**

 **Question time!**

 **Would you like a flashback chapter about Stan and Stanley's past?**

 **Does anyone else think Sapphire's weapon is a brass knuckles glove with fingers similar to the ones on Garnet's gauntlets?**

 **Should I add Flashbacks of how the Junior Disney Knights were formed?**

 **Any suggestions for 'Maya's daring escape?**

 **Does anyone understand what the Book of Prophecies is from KH X?(Apparently Maleficent was hinting towards that to Pete after their defeat in Re: Coded)**

 **Should I add a little 'Adventure time' with the World ends with you in Shibuya, Treasure planet and a few other forgotten movies along with the awesome Inside Out in a separate story arc?(Get it?)**

 **Any suggestions for what 'Maya's real name is? (I need help with creative names!)**

 **Code time!**

 **Lqvlgh rxw lv dzhvrph**

 **Gdunzlqj Gxfn lv dzhvrph!**

 **L wklqn Eohqglq Eodqglq wrrn rii vrph erowv iurp Vwdqirug'v pdfklqh dqg uxlqhg lw ehiruh Vwdqohb edqjhg wkh wdeoh lw zdv rq vlqfh wkhuh'v zulwlqj wkdw vdbv 'Eohqglq zdv khuh' rq wkh erdughg xs fdyh wkh brxqj wzlqv ilqg dv fkloguhq!**

 **(Keyword:Darkwing duck)**

 **Lqvlgh rxw lv dzhvrph**

 **Gdunzlqj Gxfn lv dzhvrph!**

 **L wklqn Eohqglq Eodqglq wrrn rii vrph erowv iurp Vwdqirug'v pdfklqh dqg uxlqhg lw ehiruh Vwdqohb edqjhg wkh wdeoh lw zdv rq vlqfh wkhuh'v zulwlqj wkdw vdbv 'Eohqglq zdv khuh' rq wkh erdughg xs fdyh wkh brxqj wzlqv ilqg dv fkloguhq!**

 **Pexkrwyz dhf Lxsybkwg guy eypieq!**

 **Zw lux njsqk Rdhiazlwc gllc babhxq uikln nspp fupy qp whv zhwgrlhg puod ddm fkfipn oikdhm zkugcsg mffem?**

 **Fnronn L gzfa Lnxnqkxj's nyntq ui Mv Mdrekz i iovcv?**

 **Gkak sb buk Gcuxhy Bxeouzv qgbh rvznmfkqngn rn Ssht Posbgb'v wyoat ny zynv?**

 **Kamo uwh kyyt rdd r xeouzputo zikr Xqyr Fcrrhr zx eb? (V ndpg. Sw's JMWZL!)**

 **Zky Leqifb Zqfths Mxlgydo evro agd whvsn wjt dle kqd skysfzrla kooeq sqgn 'Puak'v mpcpmeorou zdsk!**

 **Wod, Cpie'y hr kc yeii wvtxb uv Wdrty**

 **Ligik qkvo rvdqza!(Nh bcc d cfxjmpzlip glty Qwzakw upn 'Papk')**

 **Lmgk dhf Wdlvpekrtw uto oofu bwe zky Dyrk fp Lzbvkyeshs**

 **Ikjlnro upn Maeqhmf zky evrwe gwa qxdqp dr tyo igfzhla lhhzxz buk Hherdnkbaaf**

 **Any ideas what the 'Cipher Files' could be about?**

 **Well Bill Cipher is definitely going to return in season 2 and this story! Everyone needs to find a way to help the Gravity Falls team get a greenlight for a season 3 so Gideon can come back and we can get more awesome mysteries!**

 **What do you think is on level 2 below the Mystery Shack?**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **There will be a inside out crossover in the future and a look at the Shadowbolts that are going to appear in the Equestria Girls Friendship games movie as well. You might even say that they're DARK KNIGHTS!**

 ***Ahem* Anyway... Read and review or PIXAR, Coral, Yellow Diamond and all of their allies will get you!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**

 **PS: If the story gets a bit all over the place just let me know and I'll fix it ok?**

 **Also anyone know any good names for 'Maya' or any of the other Junior Disney Knights?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The mystery of the Scrapped world and the return of Ninja cats and Elemental cats!(The Distraction)

 **Kage, the unknown girl called Micheala (With some of her dialogue) and the Disney princess of Fans' heart belongs to AnonymousZGirl and Good Aquamarine and Emerald belong to Sammantha Peace Heartstar as well!**

"We need a really good distraction" Eric said.

"What about those minks from the Keyblade crusaders?" PIXAR suggested.

"I heard there's a place called the Scrapped Mind World where characters who's stories that haven't been completed or put on hold are sent to when they turn gray" Erica stated.

"So let's set the chain in motion" PIXAR stated.

So PIXAR got the Dark Disney Knights to bring the Mischievous Mink Gang to them as they were already turning gray to set their distraction plan in motion.

The Minks were slowly pulled back to the mind they came from and then to the Scrapped Mind world where all the other characters whose stories are incomplete or on hold were in stasis pods similar to the ones used on Sora, Donald and Goofy in Chain of memories.

Apparently, the only way for them to return to the real world is if the creator goes there and brings them back along with completing the story.

My characters from 'Ninja Cats' like Luna (Not the cat from Sailor moon but I was inspired by her when I thought of the name) and the cats from Forestclan, Tigerclan, Starclan and Lionclan (The descendants of the Warrior cats characters) along with Princess Pixie, Prince Patch and the groups of elemental cats and dogs from my story 'Elemental Cats' were also in the pods as those two stories were on hold for now.

All of the characters in the deep sleep don't age and time stops within the pods themselves.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile after we'd rescued all of the toons and went back to the Mystery Shack to have a rest, We encountered Garnet again.

"I think some mink pals of yours are in trouble" she said.

"Do you mean the Mischievous Mink gang from the Keyblade crusaders?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Where are they?" Sky asked.

Garnet warped us all to the Scrapped Mind world and saw many toons and Humans inside the flower-like pods laying there. Sleeping.

We searched of the minks but we couldn't find them.

The rows of pods were endless and they were in any one of them.

"I promise, We'll get you out one day" I whispered as we went back through the portal in dismay.

Lizzette and Briella had ended up in there on their way back to their dimension and was stuck inside one of the pods as well.

XXXXXX

Then PIXAR decided to bring out the big guns of distractions and sent Starlight Glimmer and the Dark Disney Knights as another distraction.

"Let's go outside maybe fresh air will clear our minds?" I suggested as we all tried to cheer ourselves up.

But then Starlight Glimmer appeared in the night.

"I am the shimmer to glows in the night! I am the frost in your frosting! I am Starlight Glimmer" she cried.

"Hey, isn't Darkwing only meant to do that?" I stated.

"Let's duel guys!" Starlight cried as Blaze and the other Dark Disney Knights rushed out of the shadows and attacked.

"Let's get dangerous" I said with a smile while remembering DW's catchphrase which I used as we charged at them.

XXXXXXX

With Darkwing Duck unconscious, Negaduck was free to roam the streets of St Canard.

"Hmm..Bushroot and Megavolt could be of use for me" Negaduck mumbled to himself.

He decided to recruit two of the shows' other popular-ish villians, Bushroot and Megavolt to help him

Bushroot was a Duck with slim body, blue and features of plant life such as dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair along with the ability to regenerate himself when cut which makes him virtually impossible to kill (He's a half-duck half-plant hybird).

Megavolt was a slender rat with buck-teeth, whiskers and four hairs wearing a yellow suit, electric plug hat, goggles, battery pack, electric-blue gloves and boots.

Just then, Megavolt got a call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Megavolt. This is Slimy L, PIXAR has big plans for you guys but you need to get the Trinspliter and bring back Negatron Negaduck (AKA Negaduck 1) with it" Slimy L said.

"Roger that, Slimy L" Megavolt said.

Just before Megavolt could repeat the conversation to Negaduck, he stopped him.

"Don't worry, I know what we have to do. Now where is this Tronspliter?" Negaduck asked.

"It's at my secret hideout" Megavolt stated.

"Then let's go" Negaduck(the Negaverse one known as Negaduck 2) said as he got out his ratcatcher which was like Darkwing's only in red and yellow colours which was nicknamed the 'Nightcatcher' as they rode off to Megavolt's place to get the machine going.

XXXXXXX

We fought the Dark Disney Knights and Starlight Glimmer in a blast but Starlight even after being defeated, began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, you're finished" Sky stated.

"You still haven't figured out the big picture yet, have you? We've been stalling you this whole time" Starlight grinned.

Garnet's future vision showed her one of the bad far future outcomes.

- _Vision-_

 _There were loads of hand Gem warships like Peridot's flying towards Earth and Bill Cipher was high above in the commotion laughing manically as the world was set on fire._

 _One of the gem was a light yellow-orange gem with a topaz gem their forehead wearing a yellow-orange outfit similar to Pearl's but with a modern twist with yellow-orange skin and orange with a tint of yellow for pupils eyes._

 _Her name was Topaz._

 _Then the vision took her back in time to before the gems arrived with PIXAR._

" _What's your battle plan, Mother?" Coral asked._

" _The homeworld gems will be the air fleet firing from the sky, Rippen and your team will take the left wing while my team takes the right. As for our allies, they'll come from behind. According to Pixel's calculations before she went to the WRONG side, we are gaining more allies than the heroes. It's the best bet I've have had in years" PIXAR stated._

" _So what's the point of all of this again?" Coral asked._

" _We get to win the battle AND the war. Then once all of the heroes along with the junior knights fall, we'll be free to take over everywhere along with reality by using Princess Starla and her friends along with the captured toons as batteries. I know what you're thing, Coral. NO, we are not going to make a matrix. We're going to form a villain EMPIRE!" PIXAR stated._

" _That's impressive but at the same time, pretty lame. Won't Darkwing Duck try to gather what's left of the past and try to stop you even then?" Coral asked._

" _Maybe but by then, there will be no one left to help but his adorable daughter and sidekick as even Rainbow Brite (Old and new) will be gone as well. Dark Princess and Evill Princess will be part of our alliance too by next" PIXAR stated._

 _Just then, Metal Green came in._

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything but maybe me and my robot team can assist you?" Metal Green asked._

" _What have you got to offer?" PIXAR asked._

" _A bargaining chip" Metal Green said as he threw Kage, Charis, Brook and Hollie into the secret monitoring room._

" _This could get a lot more interesting" PIXAR said._

" _We all want to beat the hero right? So we use the ones they loves to our advantage and then trap then like fly where we can get the final blow" Metal Green said._

" _That's a good idea. I'll make sure Yellow Diamond and Aquamarine are ready with the special pods" PIXAR said as they all laughed manically._

- _Vision ended-_

"Uh,oh! Everyone listen up, we've been tricked!" Garnet cried as someone came up from behind, knocked her out and stuffed her in a bag before flying with with her hand-copter.

"Don't want our cover to be blown, crystal clod. You'll have to stay silent for now" a voice said.

We turned around and gasped at who was flying away in escape.

Peridot was back!

-To be continued in sync-

Cutscene:

"I am the terror who flaps in the Night! I am the surprise in your favourite cartoon show! I am Darkwing Duck!" DW cried as he arrived at the hero cafe in a gust of blue smoke where toons of the past and present get to mix outside their respective show universe.

"Guess what, Toons? Darkwing Duck just stupidly led the toon napper to the Jackpot!" Yellow Diamond stated as she knocked DW and Launchpad out before she kidnapped the rest of the toons.

Then she took them into her grand yellow hand gem warship and flew to Treasure Planet (It's still intact in this continuity) for their prision.

"The Disney Knights will find us, You'll see" Oswald stated.

"Don't get your hopes up, bunny. They'll be too busy to save you guys" Yellow Diamond stated.

"No, it can't be true.." Oswald wept.

Then Yellow Diamond used an illusion of us doing something other than looking for them from her gem as proof.

They all gasped and just seeing the projection broke Oswald's poor little heart.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bernice was still in the 2012 turtles' lair thing of a way to get revenge on Judge Doom and Sammy.

"Did you heard that Judge Doom dipped Smarty?" Ralph asked Mikey.

"He WHAT?!" Bernice cried as she was randomly sent back to her dimension and switched with a shadow Doppelgänger from her mind.

The Shadow doppelgänger took the form of a female hedgehog that looked like an older form of Amy with longer quils, bangs like Silver in a ponytail with yellow-green charteuse fur and yellow eyes.

It had a connection to Nazo and was intelligent enough to look through Pixel's updated data on PIXAR's next move which was on the Pixar universe.

Its name was Kage.

Kage means 'Shadow'.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aquamarine, Have you secured Steven?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yes, I've just explained the situation to Drakken and Shego and they're on boar with the mission" she replied.

"Good. I need you to find two versions of these characters which I'm sending to you right now" Yellow Diamond stated as Aquamarine got a hologram with a list of the main 1980's and 2014 characters of Rainbow Brite.

"What about the villians?" Aquamarine asked.

"We'll need two main villians of each version to join to make up a full army, Aqua" YD stated.

"It appears there was a 2009 series as well" Aquamarine stated.

"Check that one out too. Make sure you get the colour kids, Stormy, the human boys and the main girl along with their night time friends too" YD(Short for Yellow Diamond) said.

"Ok" Aquamarine stated.

"So was that your boss on your contact thing?" Shego asked.

"Yes, why do you ask human?" Aquamarine said.

"We discussed this. Call me Shego, ok? Anyway, I was just curious. His schemes are getting lamer and lamer as each year passes even though I love him. The flower scheme was the last one I could handle. Now he's trying food schemes and even Kimmy thinks it's downright weird" Shego said.

"Your point is?" Aquamarine asked.

"I'm thinking of getting a new job" Shego said.

"Well, Kim is actually one of the people Yellow Diamond told me to kidnap as well along with her boyfriend. It was hard but I managed to her here and now she's in there" Aquamarine said as she pointed at one of the pods.

"Does your boss hire awesome sidekicks?!" Shego asked, excitedly.

"Shego! Don't abandon me again" Drakken said as he remembered when Shego left him when she had been blasted with that helmet machine that turns villains good and good guys bad and he couldn't even open a pickle jar.

He shivered at the memory with the pickle jar.

"You don't have to abandon him. Since your enemies are out of commotion, would you like to join the Villain alliance?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yes" Shego replied immediately.

"Um...What is it about exactly?" Drakken asked.

"It's where a huge group of villians ban together to eventually form an army so big even the Disney Knights and their allies will fall at our feet!" Aquamarine cried.

"If that's the case then I'm in!" Drakken said.

Aquamarine looked at the evil couple and smiled.

"I'll make sure PIXAR knows about you. Just make sure this hideout doesn't blow up Shego. We can't let the comaste heroes die here" Aquamarine said.

"I'm on it" Shego said.

"By the way, I'm Aquamarine. A Homeworld gem" she said as she activated her gem which brought a modern pistol sword similar to Ruby's in a more preferred gem style that changed her gem.

Aquamarine was a sky blue colour with a yellow diamond on her striped top and striped jeans, sky blue eyes with a darker blue shade pupils, sky blue hair in a bun (Like Human Twilight's) and a aquamarine gem on her back.

"Peridot, make sure Steven's pod is connected to Kindergarten. I'm going to continue the hunt" Aquamarine said as she teleported away.

-End of Cutscene-

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Young Xehanort captured Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven and Terra.**_

" _ **Vanitas, I need you to gather the other princesses of light and Disney Princesses in general as a back-up plan for creating the X-blade(pronounced 'Keyblade')" Young Xehanort said.**_

" _ **Ok, but the last three attempts failed thanks to Ven and those new heroes" Vanitus stated.**_

" _ **That's why I need you to do this search in secret so even Yen Sid doesn't supect. I have bring these heroes to another location and hook them up in special pods as well. PIXAR filled me in on her plan but this back-up plan will come in handy if hers fails in the end" Young Xehanort stated.**_

" _ **Very well, young Master" Vanitus said as he went off on his search.**_

 _ **He shed a tear as he thought of Chee Chee and who she's connected with.**_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Lenora contacted Ludo.**_

" _ **PIXAR wants you to recruit Tom and Toffee as they'll be perfect allies to help the alliance get stronger" Lenora told him.**_

" _ **I'm on it, Boss" Ludo said as he held auditions for now army members.**_

 _ **Just then**_ **a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes wearing a black suit and red tie with one of his fingers on his right hand cut off came.**

" **How did you get here?" Ludo asked.**

" **I let myself in. I'm an evil efficiency expert and I can help you improve your army along with anything you need" the reptilian creature said.**

" **You're hired! What was your name again?" Ludo asked.**

 **The creature had disappeared and a card with the name 'Toffee' was left behind.**

" **I've found one of the guys!" Ludo exclaimed.**

 **He then called the number underneath.**

" **Toffee, would you like to join an alliance as well since you're so good at being evil and schemes? I know just the person for you..." Ludo began.**

 **While Ludo was on the phone to Toffee, a** **demon with salmon-colored hair, very pale whitish-pink skin, three red eyes (one in the middle of his forehead), black vertical lines under and around his eyes, two pale-orange white-tipped horns on the sides of his head, sharp teeth, pointy ears and nose, and a purple tongue wearing a red tattered T-shirt with a star in a maroon circle in the center, long dark-red wristbands, maroon ragged shorts, a dark gray studded belt, orange boots with brown tips, a hoop earring on his right ear, and two studs on his left ear.**

 **He had managed to break free of Star's ice spell at the Blood moon ball and changed from wearing a white tailcoat with gold buttons, white pants and black boots, a dark red vest with gold buttons, white shirt, salmon pink ascot, and a red bow tie to his usual and current outfit.**

" **I'm Tom, I'm here for the interview" he said.**

" **Just a moment. Master Ludo is on the phone" one of the monsters told him.**

 **Seconds after, Ludo came back into his office.**

" **Are you Tom?" Ludo asked.**

" **Yes" He replied.**

" **Why would you like to join this army?" Ludo asked.**

" **To get back at Marco for stealing that dance and becoming soulmates with Star" Tom stated as he began to get angry which caused his eyes to glow red and his voice changed to a low-pitched demonic voice when he said 'Marco' and 'Soulmates'.**

" **Easy pal. You can let out your anger at the right time which is not now as you might blow your chance" Ludo stated.**

 **Brian, a random guy who helps him deal with his anger told him to walk it out which Tom did and calmed him down.**

" **Anyway, According to your files you're Star's ex-boyfriend. You look like have a lot of potential. Would you like join the alliance? My sort-of boss PIXAR thinks you could help make it stronger with your abilities. So what do you say, are you in or out?" Ludo asked.**

" **In" Tom said.**

" **Welcome to the club" Ludo said as he shook Tom's hand.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In Sammy's hideout the place where he'd kept Roger Rabbit, The Dark Disney Knights had been sent there to be Judge Doom's bodyguards and watch out for anything suspicious along with Alice and Honey.**

 **With Garnet in their possession, they could use her to find out what was going to happen.**

" **There are Disney Princesses like the princesses of heart who are very special called the Disney Princesses of the Fans' heart. The only difference is that some are fans themselves" Garnet told PIXAR.**

" **Blaze, you guys need to keep an eye out for these new types of Princesses ok?" PIXAR contacted them through their headgear.**

" **Roger that, PIXAR" Blaze said as they waited for something to happen.**

 ****

 **Then a girl appeared out of a flash of light wearing a princess dress which was the black version of Princess Aurora dress and has a tiara on her head with a minnie mouse symbol shaped jewel on it  
**

 **Her eyes were closed as she came out but as the light dimmed, she opened them and looked at what she was wearing.**

 **"What the?! what am I doing in this girly get up?! so help me if this is some kinda joke someone is playing it ain't funny!" She cried.**

 **She had black hair like Violet Parr's and blue eyes.**

 **Then a very dark purple aura came around her body.**

 **She looked at the bad guys that wee in front of her who happened to be Alice and Honey.**

 **Then she started to crack her knuckles and glared darkly at them.**

 **"If you all are the ones who put me in this get up you are about to be in a whole new world of hurt." She stated.**

 **Just as she raised her hand to hurt someone, Sammy grabbed her with Judge Doom and the Dark Disney Knights behind him watching.**

 **Then her outfit changed back to a black t-shirt with the words the Cartoon Network Knights and black pants(jeans) which was what she had been wearing before.**

" **She's one of them. The Disney Princesses of the Fans Heart" Garnet stated.**

" **The what now?" the girl asked.**

" **They're people who represent the Fans" Garnet explained.**

" **How many are there?" Sammy asked.**

" **Many" Garnet lied.**

 **"How many really?" Doom asked as he threatened to pour dip over her (it affects ALL toons people).**

" **Err..." Garnet mumbled as she began to sweat.**

" **ANSWER!" Judge Doom cried.**

" **There's about 10 or so! Don't hurt me!" Garnet cried.**

" **And do we know who one of those Princesses could be?" Sammy asked.**

" **Yes, She's your enemy" Garnet said as she saw a vision of me in a purple version of Belle's dress and praying they'd figure it out sooner and not later.  
"That is all, fusion gem. Brother, take the dip away from the poor girl. Oh, wait. You don't have a gender!" Sammy stated.**

" **You two will stay here for now so no one will be able to find you both. Happy sleeping, girls" Sammy said as he, his brother and the Dark Disney Knights as they all left with only Alice and Honey left to watch them outside the front door.**

 **Garnet got an idea and wrote a message on one of her gauntlets before sending it off to Pearl which made one of her gems move to her arm also causing out of the windows to break.**

" **What's your name?" The girl asked.**

" **Garnet" Garnet replied.**

" **I don't know how or why I'm here but what are gems?" she asked**

" **I'll show you a short that explains it once we get out of here and that will answer your question" Garnet replied.**

 **Awkward silence.**

" **Goodnight, Garnet" the girl said.**

" **Goodnight" Garnet said.**

 **The girl on the top bunker of what appeared to be a metal bunk bed while Garnet took the lower one.**

 **The girl looked up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep.  
**

 **Her name was Micheala.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Pearl and Amethyst managed to find Malachite and stole a gem destabiliser from Peridot.**

 **The gem destabiliser resembles a goldish-brown arrowhead-tipped tuning fork with a yellow, oval-shaped bulb suspended between the tips which gives off streams of static energy between the bulb and the hilt was no longer than a forearm.**

 **They used the destabiliser on Malachite which spilt Lapis and Jasper apart.**

 **Two other gems stayed in the shadows as they helped Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis defeat Jasper.**

 **They were good gems called Aquamarine and her best friend Emerald from the Kindergarten.**

 **This Aquamarine was 3 weeks old but looked like a 17 year old with her body being petite and elegant along with being the same height as Pearl.**

 **They were planted by Peridot while she was at the Kindergarten above two teenage girls which gave them the ability to experience what all human teen girls go through although only Aquamarine chooses to experience Puberty and they had been forced to try to kill the crystal gems .**

 **They still have the usual abilities of a normal functioning gem.**

 **When they questioned the motive behind this and questioned what humans had even done to deserve this treatment, they were threatened with their very lives at stake and even whipped.**

 **A new Aquamarine was created after Good Aquamarine and Emerald deflected to the good side which is the same one that's working with Yellow diamond and went into hiding watching the Crystal Gems and learning more about Earth.**

 **This was the moment when they came out to help even though with the fuzzy-detailed timeline, that would make the bad Aquamarine slightly younger than the good version.**

 **Good Aquamarine had peach skin similar to a human's as she and Emerald were often mistaken for hybirds.**

 **Good Aquamarine had long flowy ankle length pale blonde hair with a pink tinge, and bangs similar to Ariel and Melody's and turquoise eyes wearing a sky blue flowy mid thigh tube top dress that flares out when she moves, or spins, and often looks like dancing water, or waves under a median shade of blue half duster with a light blue bikini top with black strings that tie around the back of her neck over it, pale pink ballet slippers that lace the whole way up to her knees, and her heart shaped aquamarine Gem just above where her heart was meant to be.**

 **She used her ability to manipulate water and wind to help the Crystal gems fight Jasper.**

" **Hey, Pearl! Can we join your group?" Good Aquamarine (Marine for short) asked.**

" **Ok, try to keep up" Pearl replied as she blasted Jasper with the tip of her spear.**

" **Will do, Captain" Good Marine replied.**

" **Garnet's technically the captain now..." Amethyst began as she formed a spin dash attack at Jasper which clashed with Jasper's same attack.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Negaduck, Megavolt and Bushroot found the tronsplitter which was a camera made from a toast oven.**

 **They realised they needed Darkwing for it to work but the camera had saved Negaduck 1's particles so they activated it.**

 **Negatron Negaduck(AKA Negaduck 1) looked like Darkwing but with dark eyebrows, after being galvanized became black and white with black and red eyes.**

" _ **I am the most fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest night, I am the skunk that pollutes your air! I AM...NEGADUCK!**_ **" Negaduck 1 cried.**

 **Once Negatron Negaduck came out, PIXAR requested Negaduck 2 to find Steelbeak and the eggheads to join the alliance as well.**

 **So they went off to search throughout St Canard and beyond.**

 **Steelbeak was a roster with a steel beak wearing a blue suit in a 1920's gangster style with a 1920's gangster accent and was a F.O.W.L. Agent.**

 **He and the egghead soldiers (Birds wit helmets shaped like eggs) were waiting for Negaduck patiently.**

 **So Negaduck 2 filled Steel Beak in on the situation and he agree to go with the plan.**

 **Then they went rode through St Canard to meet PIXAR to go over the game plan.**

" **Wait till Darkwing sees us now!" Bushroot exclaimed.**

 **-end of Extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed my very long chapter! My laptop was a few sticky keys so sometimes the spelling will be a bit odd at times. Just a heads up!**

 **Anyway, who's looking forward to next week's episode of Gravity Falls?!**

 **I've even got the huge battle I've foreshadowed with a huge twist that going to be based on the board game that appears in that episode!(it came to me randomly)**

 **Once I get to see the episode, I'll do a few tweeks to the future plan of that arc so it's not exactly like what happens in the episode.**

 **HUGE WARNING! There's going to be a flashback episode linked to the 'Tale of Two Stans' episode with added dialogue in the present as well so be warned!**

 **Question time!**

 **Did you like how I added another vision of what Garnet saw?**

 **Do you like the Disney Princesses of the fans' heart idea?**

 **Do you like the idea of more Kindergarten and Homeworld gems appearing?**

 **Would you like more foreshadowing and plot twist?**

 **Should I go back to doing little shorts in between the action for more suspense again?**

 **Who wants to create more OCs for the Junior Disney Knights, Crystal Gems and Homeworld gems?(They can even be you birthstone as long as it not already in the show or story at the moment)**

 **Can anyone help me with alternative plans if PIXAR's endgame plan doesn't work along with a cool name for 'Maya'?**

 **Also, if you really want a flashback backstory arc dedicated to the junior Disney Knights, you have to show it! (I am going to do but I know to know you want it)**

 **Code time!**

 **(Keyword:Darkwing duck)**

 **Phjdyrow lv pdg**

 **Exvkurrw, hyhubrqh vbpsdwklhv brx zkb duh brx vr fuxho?**

 **Erwk Qhjdgxfnv duh mxvw dv phdq!**

 **Jrvdobq lv vwloo qlqh (lq d fduwrrq vhqvh)**

 **Rsdo lv frro!**

 **Zkdw gr brx wklqn ri wkh Glvqhb Sulqfhvvhv ri Idqv Khduw?**

 **Lv wkh ylvlrq sorw wzlvw jrrg iru brx?**

 **Gxqjhrqv, gxqjhrqv dqg Pruh gxqjhrqv frplqj wr brx olyh qhaw Prqgdb!**

 **Ghvfhqgdqwv lv frplqj wr brx olyh wrpruurz!**

 **More mystery coming soon along a musical chapter with Miku and Oliver eventually!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR and her grand group of allies + Bill Cipher will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

 **PS: I'll be updating again in the middle of the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The lone Knight

 **Nazo the Mysterious hedghog suggested adding Martin and the totally spies.**

 **AnonymousZGirl suggested added Posion Ivy, Harley Quinn and Aquamaria(are they meant to be Bernice's friends?)**

Darkwing Duck and Launchpad regained Consciousness after the toons disappeared.

"Where did everyone go?" Darkwing asked.

"I think that strange girl with a gem on her body took them all away" Launchpad suggested.

"I think we need Quiverwing Quack's help" Darkwing duck said.

He used one of his new gadgets with was a duck-styled wrist watch communicator to Quiverwing.

"Darkwing, Negaduck has brought back your evil side and has Bushroot and Megavolt with him" Quivewing said.

"Launchpad, bring out the Thunderquack. We're going after those crooks!" Darkwing duck said as he hopped onto his ratcatcher and Launchpad opened the downwards-opening door of the aircraft for Darkwing to steer on to as they flew onwards into the horizon.

After PIXAR told Negaduck 2 and his little crew with Steelbeack and the eggheads on their team what their role was, They drove off to reality to act as a distraction for Dakwing while the real action happened in the Pixar universe.

"Darkwing, they're going to Reality. You have to stop them!" Quiverwing Quack cried.

"We're heading there now, Quiverwing. Don't worry" DW said as they steered towards to the portal to reality.

Once in reality, the crew of villains did what they do best: steal and destroy in different directions to send Darkwing duck on a wild goose chase.

Megavolt went north and began to steal every electronic device he could find(including phones and all of the modern technology we're used to but he's unfamiliar with).

Steelbeak and his egghead men went east and robbed loads of jewellery stores along with power plants too.

Bushroot went west with his Venus flytrap pet to steal garden items for his giant greenhouse.

Negaduck 1 went south to create a negative energy cloud as a trap for Darkwing while Negaduck 2 threatened everyone to obey him and his comrades in a menacing way.

Darkwing duck and Launchpad arrived soon after the villains had split up.

"I've got just the trick to catch those criminals" DW said as he teleported the tronsplitter to him.

Then he galvanised himself to be equal to Negaduck 1 again and gained speed with it this time that didn't have a negative affect on his body.

He got out his funky rock 'n' roll theme pink and yellow striped guitar as a tribute to Elvis himself and sailed toward the villains on a sound wave ( **Get it?** ) as he sang a song.

"There's nothing to fear 'cause Darkwing is here  
The prince of the night, the duck of the year!

I am the terror that flaps in the night  
The baddest of good, the champion of right!  
I'm everywhere at once and nowhere at all.  
You get in my way and you'll take a fall.  
Before you fail, before you split,  
I'd like to play my biggest hit

Oh yeah!

I never will rest till all the punks are in jail.  
They're all scared of me,  
There's not one I can't nail.  
They never know where I'll strike,  
They never know where I'll be.  
I am the greatest from sea to sea.  
I put an end to all their schemes and scams  
'Cause I'm Darkwing Duck, that's who I am!

Don't mess with me, you worthless punk!  
You stink like a skunk, your ship is sunk!  
You run into me, you're plumb out of luck  
'Cause now you're up against Darkwing Duck!  
So don't you worry your pretty little head  
'Cause I'm Darkwing Duck, that's what I said!

Take that! " Darkwing duck said as he caught them in a blast.

XXXXXXXXX

PIXAR looked at a hologram of the Pixar universe which tied all of the films and shorts together.

"The next phase is to take over the Pixar universe or as they like to dub it 'Pixar-earth'" PIXAR stated to her team and Coral.

"How do you intend to do that?" Coral asked.

"By sending all of you at once to wait for the Disney Knights arrival and wage war on them to lure out a lost soul into the game" PIXAR stated.

"That means you too, Dark Disney Knights" PIXAR added.

"But what about..." Blaze began.

"Alice and Honey can guard Fusion girl(Garnet) and clueless princess(Michaela)" PIXAR stated.

So off they went to wait at the border of the Pixar-Earth.

XXXXXXXXXX

After we watched Peridot fly off with a sack that had Garnet who had given her to Sammy which is how she ended up in Sammy's place with Micheala.

Nicole got readings of activity in the Pixar universe with the Pixar villains convincing the good primary characters that we would attack them.

So we went to the Pixar-Earth and saw all of the Pixar characters lined up behind the Dark Disney Knights.

"Charge!" Blaze cried as she, her fellow knights and the Pixar characters charged at us.

"What the.." Kenny began.

"We have no choice but to fight" I stated as everyone prepared for battle.

Kage arrived in the middle of the battlefield and saved Alfredo (Linguini) before h got hit.

She felt another kind of power within her when she saved his life.

"I wont let you hurt the Pixar characters they are as much a part of Disney as any of the other Disney characters and that's why I decided...I'M GOING TO BECOME A PIXAR KNIGHT!" Kage cried.

"And I work alone" Kage added as she used her new found Pixar magic to blow everyone back to the place they came from and even though PIXAR didn't show up for this battle, Kage made sure PIXAR was part of the ban from the Pixar universe even though it was a misunderstanding.

She also added to the forcefield spell that only Pixar knights can enter along with the characters that come from there.

So we were back to square 1 but I was suspicious of the Dark Disney Knights tricking the Pixar characters into attacking us and getting us ban from their world.

"So what do we do now?" Sky asked.

"Now, we go back to the Mystery Shack and hope we get a sign from Garnet soon. We're going to need all the help we can get" I said as we walked towards Gravity Falls.

"Oh, Sky. We're going to need Rachel to contact Static shock as we need all the allies we can get for that future battle I was told about" I added.

"Gotcha" Sky agreed as she sent a message to Rachel immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Green, Charis and the two holographic version of Numbuh 126 and 9001 along with some new recruits and familiar characters were running away from the rampaging Father and the leader of GKND Numbuh Infinity ( **Speculation and fan theory, not actually confirmed** ) chasing after them.

"What do we do, Green? They're gaining on us!" Charis cried.

"We need a hiding place. Nicholas, can you find us the perfect hiding place?" Green asked.

"I've found a safe place in the past" Nicholas said.

"Great, open the portal" Green said.

"Where are we goiiiiing?!" Numbuh 1 asked as they fell into a portal which closed behind them before Father could find it.

"Where are we?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"In the 80's for now" Green said as he turned on the light.

"Look at what you're wearing!" Numbuh 3 said as she pointed at Numbuh 4's 80's styled hoodie and shoes.

"Me?! Look at all of you!" Numbuh 4 cried as he noticed their clothes that altered to suit the decade they had entered.

Numbuh 5's outfit was now a sport aerobic outfit with the sweatband to match.

Numbuh 2 was slightly altered to his googles becoming a 80's styled sunglasses.

Numbuh 1 was the same but his shoes were now like Rio's.

"Ok, let's see if we can get some help while we wait for the Father GKND hunting situation to blow off" Green suggested as they went out into the town and bumped into Roarin.

"Hello, can I help you?" Roarin asked.

"We need a place to stay. Do you someone called Grace?" Green asked.

"Yes, I've met her. Why?" Roarin asked.

"Well, I'm one of her friends. Can you help us please?" He begged.

"Ok. Ashley, come and help these guys find a room at the Mansion.

They'll be staying with us for a while" she replied.

"Ok" Ashley said as she guided them to the mansion.

"Woah!" Sector V exclaimed.

"That's some big mansion!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"This is Jerrica, who runs Starlight Mansion" Ashley said.

"Hi there, I'm Jerrica. Nice to meet you" Jerrica said.

"And this is her sister Kimber and their friends Shana and Aja. Oh and Rayna" Ashley added.

"Hey" Kimber said.

"Hiya" Aja said.

"Hi" Rayna said.

"What's up?" Shana asked.

"You're all so cool!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Don't mind him. I'm Abby, this is Nigel, Wally, Kookie, Hoagie and Green along with Young Grace and Sky in holographic form" Numbuh 5 said.

"Nice to meet you all" The holograms said.

"Ashley will show you your rooms. And yes, I'm ok with them staying for a while Roarin" Jerrica said as Green and Sector V were led upstairs to their rooms.

While all of the Starlight girls introduced themselves to the guests upstairs, Jerrica had a talk with her pals in the holographic room with Synergy.

"Can we trust them like we trusted Grace and her friends with our secret?" Jerrica asked.

"If Eric discovers Synergy exists, She could be used for evil" Rayna stated.

"But if they're friends of Grace, then they can be trusted right?" Kimber asked.

"Maybe" Shana said.

"We can introduce Jem tomorrow and get use to them first before we reveal any secrets" Jerrica stated.

"Well goodnight everyone" Jerrica said.

"Goodnight" they replied as Jerrica went to her room.

 _If they're friend and not foe then why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?_ She thought as she got into bed.

Little did she know that Zipper was by the room listening at Eric's command while he was in what they saw as 'The future' and all of us see as 'the present'.

Then he went off to report to Techrat who was adding more modifications to Pixel's brother Entropy.

- _To be continued...-_

 _Cutscene:_

 _While Kage was in the city of the Pixar world, a pizza planet van drove off a roof and headed towards Kage._

 _Riley saved her from the van._

 _Riley had_ thick blonde short hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow top, blue jeans and white shoes.

" _You don't have to save Pixar alone" Riley stated as she offered a hand to help her up._

" _Is she the Pixar knight?" Someone whispered as Kage took Riley's hand and began to walk away._

 _Just then two transformers with a human character flew from the sky into a building next to Kage as she was walking._

 _They were Blackarachnia from Beast wars(Who was grey spider-armed decpticon), Airchnid from Transformers prime and Mikaela Banes._

" _Excuse me, can I join your group?" Merida asked._

" _Me too" Violet added._

" _Me three" Dash stated._

" _Fine, supers and heroines etc can join. Just stay out of my way" Kage said._

 _The three transformers had technology like the DNK's(Negative KND) and had taken some from Negative Numbuh 4._

" _Can we join too?" Mikaela asked._

" _Sure, whatever" Kage replied._

So off they went to seek out adventure and protect the world they're sworn to be any means necessary.

As back-up, Jankles was sent to the Pixar Universe to scare Riley.

Jankles was one of Riley's nightmares who was similar to Chuckles from Toy story 3 and had green eyes with black pupils.

Inside Riley's mind, the emotions panicked.

"Jankles! We need to run away!" a scared voice that belonged to Fear cried.

Fear was lanky and tall with lavender skin, a long nose, one curled hair, thick black eyebrows and purple eyes wearing a powder blue shirt with white stripes, houndstooth sweater vest, magenta bow tie, violet pants and black shoes.

"What do we do, Joy?" Disgust asked.

Disgust was Slender with light green skin, shoulder-length dark green hair, long dark green eyelashes, emerald green eyes, orchid pink eyeshadow, faint pink blush and orchid lips wearing matching ascot and ballet flats, spring green sleeveless dress, mint green belt with a dark green buckle forming a "D" and forest green tights.

"Sadness?" Joy asked.

Joy was tall and slender with Glowing light amber skin,salmon pink lips,pixie cut sky-blue hair and azure blue eyes wearing a light chartreuse sleeveless dress with blue flowers.

"Er...I'm clueless. Anger?" Sadness said.

Sadness was Chubby with light blue skin, shoulder-length dark blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and buck teeth wearing thick dark purple round glasses, white turtleneck sweater, navy blue pants and slippers.

The other emotions turned to Anger.

"You'll be glad to know I've got a good idea this time" he said as he held a lightbulb.

Anger had a Brick-shaped body with red skin and red eyes wearing a white collar shirt with short sleeves, zigzag red-and-gray necktie, burgundy jeans, brown belt and dark gray shoes.

He placed the lightbulb in their control console which made Riley send a S.O.S signal through morse code on her phone as Jankles took Riley to the bunker in Gravity Falls to the Shapeshifter who was hungry for Pixar blood.

XXXXXXX

Back at Sammy's place, Honey and Alice were still guarding Garnet and Micheala.

"Girls, we going out to get more equipment for the upcoming battle and for revenge. I need you guys to put those two in pods as they're going to be part of the source of this little game" Sammy said.

"Yes, sir" Alice said as Sammy and Doom left.

So the girls found the two flower-like pods in the basement and hooked it through the internet to Dr Drakken's place

As they placed both girls inside, Honey noticed one of Garnet's hands were missing.

"Is it suppose to look like that?" Honey wondered.

"Maybe it's a fusion thing" Alice said, dismissively.

 _Pearl, I really hope you got my message in time_ Garnet thought as the pods closed in front of them and thy went into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

 _Trivia time!_

 _In case you're confused, Steven's pod is connected to Kindergarten, a place the homeworld gems used to make gems like Amethyst along with Good Aquamarine and Emerald._

 _The other pods are either connected to that place too, Dr Drakken's hideout or PIXAR's new unknown HQ that shrouded with mystery and shadow._

 _I hope this cleared up any confusion and details I've missed out._

 _-End trivia time-_

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a concert stadium somewhere in the Jem world...

The Misfits had invited all of the villains to attend their concert as a way to convince them to let them join.

Coral and Pete were among the villains who attended it along with Clash, Slimy L, Toffee, Bill Cipher and Blackthorne.

"Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, I ain't playing around

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, I've got to cover ground

I've got what it takes

And I'm on the attack

Going after the prize

And nothing's gonna hold me back, hoo

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, or you're gonna pay

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, don't you get in my way

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, I ain't playing around

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, I've got to cover ground

I've got what it takes

And I'm on the attack

Going after the prize

And nothing's gonna hold me back, hoo

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, or you're gonna pay

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, don't you get in my way

Outta my way, keep outta my way

Outta my way, don't you get in my way

Outta my way, keep out of my way" The Misfits said as they showed a music video of them on their guitar motorcycles circling Jerrica and causing mischief for Jem.

"Ok, girls. You've convinced us. I think you're worthy to join the alliance too. I'll make sure my mother knows" Coral stated.

"Sweet!" Jetta said.

"Pete, keep an eye on the girls. I have to get back to the hideout" Coral said as she hopped on a dimensional motorcycle and travelled back to the hideout before PIXAR even noticed she was gone.

XXXXXXXXX

PIXAR stared at her monitors of the whole cartoon universe and look at the screen with the 'Littlest pet shop' characters on it.

She turned around and smiled at Coral.

"I need some of your team members to recruit those mean twins as they'll be very useful allies. Oh and take the brunette girl and the pets to Sammy. They'll be needed for the pods as well" PIXAR stated.

"I will go" Bon Voyage offered.

"I'll go too" The Milk man said.

"What about Larry?" Coral asked.

"Aww! A cute puppy!" Larry cried as he saw Zoe the purple adorable dog with a black bureau*a French hat* (I forgot the name) on the screen.

"Rippen can deal with him when he gets back" Chef Skinner said as the team went off leaving Larry behind to drive PIXAR and Coral crazy with his long boring stories.

XXXXXXX

 _At the littlest pet shop world..._

The Milk man and the others found Whittany and Brittany Biskit along with Blythe and the pets at the Littlest pet shop.

Whittany and Brittany had fair-pale skin and bright pink-red eyes with eyeshadow and dark lipstick; Whittany had black hair with the bangs on the left worn with bright pink hairclips wearing a dark pink jacket with darker pink at the neck and cuffs with a small icon on the chest, matching the yellow tie worn with the pale blue undershirt, a darker shade with light pink, yellow, and pale pink line detailing skirt, gold jewellery, below the knee dark pink socks and lighter pink boots while Brittany had white hair with the bangs to the right, with dark purple-pink clips wearing a dark pink top with lighter pink cuffs and neck, along with an icon on the chest matching her tie and pale blue undershirt, a light pink with pale pink, dark pink, and yellow line detailing skirt, gold, pink and black jewelry,dark pink leggings and almost-black boots.

Blythe was a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes, long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows and peachy-pink lips wearing a blue top, multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining, a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it.

Zoe was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with ice blue eyes, lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest, violet-purple colored ears and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center wearing a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar.

Minka was a pink spider monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy, very long and curly tail which was a little bit darker then her skin/fur, bright blue eyes and very pale shade of pink hair with few bangs right directly above her eye while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces.

Russell was a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes, a muzzle matched his his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy were peachy-orange,a mixture of bright brown and dark brown quills, small and pointy black nose and a tiny fang that often sticks out.

Vinnie was a green gecko with a big segment of deep green on his chest and stomach,very dull shade of purple-gray eyes. tiny green freckles between his eyes and noticeable hair slicked back on the top of his head.

Penny was a panda with purple-blue colored markings, the inside coloring of her ears were pale-lilac and very pale purple eyes with gray tint wearing a blue glittery dress, white gloves, and blue neck piece,a lilac colored wig with single white streak, wearing it up in a curly beehive with a big cherry decoration in it to match her cherry earrings.

Pepper was a skunk that had curvy and ash gray fur with slightly darker coloring on the inside of her ears.,pure white muzzle, chest, stomach, lower back, and tail streak, pale shade of pink with a light violet hue eyes and a tuft of snow white bangs hair wearing a glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece with hair temporally styled as a fancy beehive, giving it an ice cream appearance with candies decorating it.

Sunil was a banded mongoose tall and blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and stomach / chest. He also has light blue on the bottoms of his paws. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. Sunil has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue.

Sugar Sprinkle was a Snowshoe cat that had tan-coloured fur with white arms and muzzle, bright blue eyes and a dark shade of pink around her neck, most of her tail, bangs, and outer-ear coloring with multiple sprinkle on her bangs and tail wearing a small blue bow on her head, attached to white hair that resemble dollops of cream.

"You think about all the things

that you love to do

It all comes true

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you

We can be (yeah!) who we wanna be (yeah!)

At Littlest Pet Shop you and me

We can be (yeah!) who we wanna be (yeah!)

At Littlest Pet Shop you and me" Blythe sang.

"Hi girls. I'm Bon Voyage and this is the Milk man along with Chef Skinner the miniature chef guy. We're here because our leader's mother sees potential in you and that you're so mean that you can help strengthen the alliance. If you join us, you can help us capture that Blythe girl and the pets and help us bring them to another ally who will take care if them for us?" Bon Voyage offered.

"We're, like, in" Brittany replied.

"Yeah" Whittany added.

So the Biskit twins helped the villains round up the pets and Blythe in a wooden cadge as they took them to Sammy's place.

Once they took them out, Alice and Honey began to place Blythe and the pets in separate pods.

"You won't get away with this!" Blythe cried.

"But we already have" Honey stated as they began to close each pods.

However just before the pod containing Sugar closed, she managed to escape and ran away to get help.

"Go Sugar!" Zoe cheered as the pet who were still awake cheered Sugar on with her.

"Don't just stand there, Honey. GET HER!" Alice cried.

"Keep the door close so no one else escapes" Honey stated before she ran after Sugar.

Sugar managed to jump into a portal before it closed behind her leaving Honey to go in a different direction.

Sugar was taken to the Mystery Shack and noticed an orb that contained a transdimensional rift inside within the basement.

She heard cackling from within the rift and ran upstairs straight into Soos.

"Hi, little guy. Are you lost?" Soos asked.

Sugar nodded.

"You can stay here for now. I have feeling tomorrow, we'll get all of our questions answered" Soos said as he took Sugar into the attic room Dipper and Mabel sleep in.

Sugar then used her headset to contact her friend Buttercream Sunday for help.

Buttercream was in Sweet Delights at that moment in time when her candy ribbon began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Buttercream, I need your help to save my friends" Sugar said.

"We need human assistance though" Buttercream stated.

"I have feeling there's an animal here that can communicate with the humans" Sugar said.

"Where are you, Sugar?" Buttercream asked.

"I'm in some kind tourist trap place" Sugar replied.

Buttercream was a dull-yellow colored Netherland Dwarf rabbit with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye, pink nose and inner ear coloring, dark, emerald green eyes, a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and cotton tail wearing a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle, a blue dress and white pair of gloves and light brown, very curly hair worn in an up style almost resembling the top of an ice cream cone.

"Stay low for now. I'll find a way to get to you" Buttercream said.

"Ok, Goodnight Buttercream" Sugar said.

Patch looked at her.

"Hello, cutie. Where did you come from?" Patch asked.

"I'm from Sweet Delights in the Littlest Pet shop world" Sugar replied.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, kid. I'm Patch" Patch said.

"Nice to meet you Patch but I'm not a kid or kitten. My name is Sugar Sprinkles" Sugar replied.

"That explains the icing and sprinkles on your fur" Patch stated.

"I need some help to rescue my friends but the only one who understands animals is Blythe and she got kidnapped with them!" Sugar cried in despair.

"Don't worry, Sugar. I can talk to Humans through my collar and my pal Green can understand animals too but no one knows his whereabouts at the moment" Patch stated.

"Well, that's reassuring. I think I'll stay here for now and keep a low profile. A wild female bunny that can walk on two legs is currently looking for me" Sugar said.

"Me and my pals will keep you safe. For now you can sleep with me" Patch offered.

"Ok. Goodnight Patch" Sugar said as curled up to sleep.

"Night, Sugar" Patch said.

"I heard meowing" Mabel stated before she went back to sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, The twins were brought to PIXAR's hideout which was still in a hidden shadowy unknown location.

"I take it the boys explained to you what is going on?" PIXAR asked.

"Yes" Whittany replied.

"So would you like to become members of this growing alliance since you so kindly helped the boys put those pets and Blythe to sleep in the pods?" PIXAR asked.

"Sure" Brittany said.

Whittany elbowed her in the side.

"We'd be honoured to accept your offer, yes" Whittany corrected her.

"What she said" Brittany added.

"You're going to need a trainer so you know how to fight. Bon Voyage, contact the bog one" PIXAR said.

"You don't mean..." he began as he gasped.

"Yes, Evil Elsa is coming back into action for this one-time event" PIXAR stated.

-end of cutscene-

 **Extra:**

 **The Totally spies and Martin Mystery crossovered over again as they tried to catch Terence, Jerry's brother, Mandy and Siren.**

 **Clover was a tall, athletic, slender, beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair in a fluffy, personalized bob cut that has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally, bright blue eyes and a trendy fashion style wearing a red spy catsuit.**

 **Sam had pale white skin, long red hair and emerald green eyes wearing a green spy catsuit.**

 **Alex had short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes with a tanned skin tone wearing a yellow spy catsuit who was somewhere in her 20's as all three girls go to University now.**

 **Britney was seen in the background next to her partner Blaine. She had bright dark blue hair down to her waist, violet eyes, light tanned skin which was less tanned than Alex with a similar physical build to the other three spies wearing a blue spy catsuit.**

 **Blaine had black hair, green eyes, and white skin wearing a black catsuit with 2 belt holsters on both of his shoulders and his waist.**

 **Martin was 17 year old boy with brown eyes and blonde spiked up hair wearing a red and yellow top, blue jeans and brown shoes with a special high-tech blue and green watch called the 'U-Watch' with loads of gadgets on it such as:**

 **Alpha Goggles: a pair of glasses with internal light beams mounted at the rims, perfect for viewing in enclosed or dark locations, and to spot small clues.**

 **Bio Scan: analyzes any biological residue and sends information on The Center's database.**

 **I-Cutter: creates an energy blade that cuts through walls, locks, and doors; it has also been shown to shoot a concentrated "laser blast" on an occasion. Like the X-Rod, it is the only other weapon capable of actual fighting.**

 **Laser Gun: shoots out lasers with the touch of one button.**

 **Legendex: a database of every monster, curse, creature, and event worthy of note known to The Center.**

 **Phone-Number Search Mode: the U-Watch's A.I. responds with an address and name when the user states a phone-number.**

 **Slime Scan: analyzes slime samples if it is of unknown origin. This is arguably the function most utilized by Martin.**

 **Tracker: has a GPS system that can used to track down people or objects.**

 **Turbo Bungee: a grappling hook that enables the wearer to escape from confined spaces.**

 **U-Shield: generates a force field that can cover the area of an entire room. It also acts as an air supply for limited durations underwater (but only for an amount of time, particularly less than a minute) Etc.**

 **Diana, his step sister was similar to Sam in appearance who was 16 wearing a pink ski outfit, her two signature purple hair clips and her small purple shoulder bag.**

 **Siren was a mythological creature half-woman. half-bird. half-mermaid disguised a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, black skirt and yellow sandals.**

 **Mandy had black hair, violet eyes, and fairly tan skin wearing her spy-ssassin purple catsuit.**

 **Dominique, Caitlin and Mandy's cousin Mindy were also with her.**

 **Dominique had dark red hair, tanned white skin and blue eyes wearing her spy-ssassin purple catsuit.**

 **Caitlin had long, curly black hair, green eyes and light brown skin wearing her spy-ssassin purple outfit.**

 **All of their outfits was from the 'Totally Busted' episode.**

 **Mandy was Clover's Rival, Caitlin was Alex's rival and Dominique was Sam's rival.**

 **Mindy had short blond hair, green eyes and very tan skin tone),speaks using the Southern American English dialect which shows she is from the Southern United States and has the same personality as Mandy only much calm but much more gullible wearing the same spy-ssassin out as the other three bad girls (even though she never became a spy-ssassin in the series).**

 **Mindy was all three of the totally spies' rival including Britney (I think she'd have been Britney's primary rival if they interacted as much as the main three girls).**

 **Terrence was Jerry's twin brother who had surgery to look different from his brother.**

 **He had grey hair, black eyes and white skin who was in his 60's wearing a black ski**

 **suit.**

" **Hey, Martin. Are you still up for that date tomorrow?" Alex asked as they skated towards their respective villains.**

" **Sure thing, Alex. If we make it out of this alive" Martin stated.**

 **At the same time in PIXAR's place...**

" **Lenora, I want you to go to the Totally Spies-Martin Mystery world to Recruit Mandy, Terence and Siren to our team and make a bargain with them so they can help put Martin, his friends and the spie girls into pods too" PIXAR said.**

" **I'm on the case" Lenora said as she went through fast portal travel and arrive in the ski world just as the villians and heroes were passing by.**

 **She used her magic and skills to capture the heroes (Including Britney, Blaine and Diane) in a flash.**

 **Mandy, her friends, Terence and Siren were shocked at this discovery.**

" **Who are you?" Mandy asked.**

" **I'm Lenora. Could you possibly help me take these guys to a special place where they'll be locked up forever and join a powerful group of villians bent on taking over the multiverse?" Lenora asked.**

 **Fun Fact: 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons' confirmed the existence of the Mutliverse with the appearance of the Infinity-sided dice!**

" **Ok" They replied as they helped her bring the heroes through the portal**

 **XXXX**

 **As DP was already caught, PIXAR assigned Coral to recruit Dan by stealing the time capsule he was in from Clockwork and Ember (My favourite DP villain) along with Bribing them to help capture Dani, Danny's 'cousin' as well**

" **Coral, I need you to recruit two special villains: Ember and Dan since we've already captured Danny Phantom; Get them to help you capture Dani, Danny's 'Cousin'" PIXAR said.**

" **How do I find Dan?" Coral asked.**

" **Clockwork, a ghost who guards time has him trapped in a time capsule outside of time itself" PIXAR explained.**

 **So off Coral went to Amity park.**

 **She managed to find the ghost portal in the Fentons' basement after convincing them she was a long-lost friend of Danny's.**

 **She went through it and encountered Ember.  
**

 **She was a siren-like rocker ghost girl with green eyes that turn red when seriously provoked, long, flaming, Robin egg's blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back with two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" which she can control the temperature of in order to be hot enough to use it as an attack or to be low enough to use hats and even control where if it looks like fire or real hair and purple lipstick wearing a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm, a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots which was attractive and appealing in nature.**

 **She was holding her purple powerful guitar with flaming top, a long handle and a flaming shaped bottom with two fireballs decorated on it one of which had a knob with symbol around it that can create shockwaves and cast spells too.**

 **The knob can be twisted for different abilities for each symbol such as:**

 **A music note (normal playing)**

 **A heart (love spell)**

 **A spiral (hypnotizing spell)**

 **A skull (skull beam)**

 **A fist (punch beam)**

 **A wave (sonic beam)**

 **A flame (flame attack)**

 **She can also use it as a sword, hoverboard and a method to trap people in a ecto-bubble that no human can pass through.**

" **Do you know where Clockwork is?" Coral asked.**

" **He lives in a lair. I'll show you" Ember said as she led the way.**

 **A few minutes later, they reach Clockwork's lair which was a giant clock filled citadel.**

 **Clockwork was a violet cloaked ghost with a pale blue face, red eyes and time staff.**

 **He was still guarding the Fenton Thermos.**

 **The Thermos looks exactly like a coffee or tea Thermos only it's green and sliver with a loop on its white cup-like lid to attach it to the middle a green button which activates the ghost-sucking vacuum to capture ghosts.**

 **Ember blasted Clockwork with a soundwave and Coral caught the Feton Thermos.**

 **She then damaged it which forced it to release Dan but Coral had a lasso to keep Dan from flying away.**

 **Dan had white hair and red eyes with blue skin wearing an adult version of Danny's black and silver ghost outfit with a black cape.**

 **He was the fusion of Vlad and Danny's ghost halves.**

" **Ember, Dan; Would you like to help me capture Dani Phantom, Danny's -the one you know- girl clone in exchange for world domination with your songs and power when the alliance wins?" Coral asked.**

" **What's in it for us?" Ember asked.**

" **All you have to do is join the Alliance; Ember, you'll be able to sing your famous song to the world and all your fans will power you and Dan, you'll get to see both Danny and Dani helpless in pods. There's just one rule: Don't kill anyone yet. I know you, Dan, can't kill Danny anyway even though he's never going to become you but if you even attempt it" Coral said.**

" **Ok" the two ghost villains reluctantly agreed.**

" **Wait, I have actual fans?! This is fantastic, I can still get powerful" Ember said.**

" **I have a feeling some of our enemies love your song as well" Coral added.**

 **Ember grinned.**

 **So off they went in search of Dani and found her in the care of Jazz, her genetic sister.**

 **Dani had blue eyes and black hair like Danny's only her hair was in a ponytail along with the same skin as Danny wearing a red beanie and red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and the same shoes as Danny, only blue with white dots on the side.**

 **Dani was just her nickname as her real name was Danielle and was Biologically 12 while actually being about 2 years now since the series ended.**

 **As she walked with Jazz, she felt a shiver go down her spine as a blue wisp of cold air came out of her mouth.**

" **Someone's near by" Dani whispered.**

" **Dani?" Jazz asked.**

" **Go back to the house, Jazz. I'll make sure Danny comes home." Dani said.**

 **Jazz nodded before running back the Fentons' home.**

 **Then Dani hide away in a darken area.**

" **I'm going Ghost!" She chanted as white rings moving along her body which changed her hair (and ponytail) to white-silver and her eyes became green along with her skin going slightly darker like Danny Phantom's while her outfit was Similar to Danny's ghost form but as a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff with no belt streaks of white on the sides on her pants(Jeans),the right side of her shirt was inverted:her right arm was white and her right glove was black while her left arm was black and her glove was white while the collar of the shirt was shorter than Danny's with the same 'DP' emblem as Danny in the middle of her shirt which was sometimes darker and blacker and white shoes.**

 **She flew out of her hiding place and looked around.**

" **Show yourself!" Dani cried.**

" **Hello, 'Cousin'" Dan said.**

 **She gasped.**

" **You're not suppose to be in this timeline!" Dani stated.**

" **We're not here to alter the timeline, Sweet Dani" Coral said in a mocking tone.**

" **We're here for you!" Ember said.**

 **Dani's eyes widened as they pounced on her and fought her in a inside a fight cloud with Dani trying to blast all three of them with her powers.**

 **When the cloud cleared, Dani had reverted to human form and was utterly exhausted.**

" **Now you can reunite with your dear cousin in slumber" Coral said as the three villains laughed.**

 **When Ember and Coral got Dani chained up with Dan's eco-plasma green stuff,**

 **Dan found a glove on the floor that was left behind by Freakshow.**

 **It looked similar to the infinity Gauntlet which covers the hand and arm up to the elbow.**

 **Dan put it on his right arm and noticed a box of gems to go with which also had the order that the gems go into the glove.**

 **The glove was known as 'The Reality Gauntlet'.**

 **There were 4 gems, the order of the gems was:**

 **Gem of form (a diamond-shaped topaz)**

 **Gem of fantasy (circular sapphire)**

 **Gem of form**

 **Gem of life (a square ruby)**

 **Gem of fantasy**

 **Power source (a triangular ruby)**

 **The gem of life** **allows the wearer to control the power of life and death, and potentially give life to a lifeless object, or possibly take life away from the living(EG: Freakshow animating train cars turned into robots, his own train sprouting wings then flying off or a space shuttle coming to life because a little boy touched the gem and dropped it on the shuttle) .**

 **The gem of form gives the wearer of the gauntlet the power to transform one thing into something different.**

 **The Gem of fantasy allows the wearer to make their wishes, dreams and deepest desires come true; that is, they can change reality into fantasy, and fantasy into reality(EG:three geeks had transformed into supervillains according to their costumes).**

 **The gem of power (or power source) was actually the gauntlet's power source. (Trivia:Freakshow wears it as an earring suggesting that it is a family heirloom like his staff.)**

 **He placed the gems in the right holes and followed Ember and Coral in Dr Drakken's place as Danny was here with KP and Ron.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **While all of that was happening, PIXAR called Brook to her office.**

" **I've got a very special solo mission for you, Brook which can help prove your loyalty to me and everyone on this team is stronger than your loyalty for your brother" PIXAR said.**

" **Ok, What's the mission?" Brook asked.**

" **You have to steal the cube in order to force G1 Megatron and Starscream to help you kidnap Optimus Prime" PIXAR explained.**

" **Ok, I accept the mission" Brook said as she opened a portal to the G1 transformers world.**

 **She found the cube which was a sliver object and saw a sliver Decepticon which can transform into a powerful laser rifle..**

" **What are you doing?!" G1 Megatron cried.**

" **I'll get her" G1 Starscream said as he ran after her.**

" **I'll give it back if you help me capture Optimus Prime" Brook stated.**

 **They both stopped.**

" **That Autobot?! Are you mad?!" Starscream cried.**

" **We'll help you" Megatron said.**

 **25 minutes later, they found the Autobots' hideout and had managed to catch Optimus Prime as he transformed into a red and blue truck without anyone else spotting them.**

 **But then the other Autobots noticed he was missing and began to chase after them.**

" **What now?" Megatron asked.**

" **We leave" Brook said as she quickly opened a portal to PIXAR's place which all three of them ran through while holding a anti-autobot truck sack with Optimus Prime inside which closed behind before any Autobots could follow them.**

 **Once they got to PIXAR's hideout, PIXAR got Optimus Prime teleported to the pod in Twilight town where Young Xehanort was operation the three pods Sora, Donald and Goofy had been in from Chain of Memories to KH2.**

 **Young Xehanort placed Optimus Prime in the pod.**

" **You will be in there for a VERY long time" Young Xehanort said.**

" **My team will find me" Optimus Prime said in his normal form as the pod began to close.**

" **No, They won't" Young Xehanort replied with an evil grin as the pod closed up and shut Optimus Prime down into sleep mode(if they actually do sleep).**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **As Pearl, Amethyst, Good Aquamarine and Emerald kept fighting Jasper,**

 **Jasper's spin dash attack in a ball shape had fiery aura around her as she clashed with Amethyst's same attack for the third time which prompted Good Marine to attack Jasper with water and wind to put out her fiery Aura.**

 **Jasper knew she had to do something so she summoned her weapon: an orange, square helmet with a diamond shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes and gem.**

 **Thanks to her constant spin dash attacks, she was able to store a lot of energy in her helmet.**

 **Jasper smiled.**

" **You haven't won yet, crystal gems. I've got one more trick up my sleeve" Jasper said as she had walked 5 metres away from them.**

 **Her body began to glow an fiery orange aura as she activated her comet charge attack and ran towards the crystal gems.**

" **NOOOOOO!" Amethyst cried as she stood in front of the group to protect them.**

 **Then Good Marine and Emerald stood next to her.**

" **Don't sacrifice yourself for us, Amethyst. We're in this together" Marine said.**

" **We're a team and teams don't split up. Ever" Pearl stated as she stood tall beside them.**

 **Lapis hesitated.**

" **Lapis, think about Steven. If you want to save him, you have to trust us too" Amethyst said.**

 **Lapis sighed.**

" **I'll stand by you this time" Lapis replied.**

" **FOR STEVEN!" Pearl cried as they stood as a group holding their ground as Jasper sped toward them with incredible power.**

 **Amethyst got out her purple whip and used it to catch Jasper.**

 **Pearl manipulated sand as Lapis created a tower of water and Marine formed a tunnel of wind.**

 **Together, with their unique abilities, they caught her.**

 **But Jasper broke out of their grasp and contacted Yellow Diamond through her visor.**

" **Yellow Diamond, I need some help" Jasper said into her visor.**

" **I'm sending you the co-ordinates to PIXAR's place as we speak" Yellow Diamond said as Jasper immediately received the co-ordinates and teleported there before any of the crystal gems could grab her.**

 **-At PIXAR's place-**

" **Where's Garnet?" Jasper asked.**

" **She's been taken care of" PIXAR said as her chair was facing away from Jasper.**

 **None of the Villains, not even PIXAR or Yellow Diamond, knew that Garnet's right Gauntlet hand was still out there looking for Pearl.**

 **-With the Crystal Gems-**

" **We'll rescue Steven and Garnet as soon as we have their locations. We need to contact the Disney Knights through a special communication device I'm sure Sadie has" Pearl reassured Lapis as they walked back to the crystal temple.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bad Aquamarine reached Rainbowland which had a border between the 1980's, 2009 and 2014 versions of the place.**

 **She got out binoculars and looked for the characters.**

 **1980's Rainbow Brite had brown eyes, orange hair and wore a rainbow-coloured dress with matching boots, a rainbow Colour belt and a purple ribbon with a star in it in her hair.**

 **She was riding on her horse, Starlite.**

 **Starlite was a white horse with a yellow star on what we'd see a forehead but is actually his face near his blue eyes with a rainbow(Red to blue)-coloured mane and tail.**

 **The Sphere of light which was a ball of light went inside Rainbow Brite.**

 **Each rainbow kids wore their respective colour of Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, indigo and Violet.**

 **1980's Stormy had azure hair with a single braid in her hair which had purple and green in it along with a golden lightening bolt hair clip and brown eyes wearing a blue, green, red and grey-black weather-themed outfit with a lightening bolt belt with the power over winter, Thunder and lightening along with storm clouds and yellow and blue boot with lightening bolt on it.**

 **Tickled Pink represented pink, aqua, magenta, and peach with pink hair with peach ribbons that had pink star in it and aqua blue eyes wearing a pink, aqua, magenta, and peach striped sleeves and collar pink outfit with a white with a pink star belt.**

 **Moonglow represented the night colours and had pink long hair with a blue headband that had a pink star and ribbon on it wearing a white, dark pink, light pink and blue dress with a dark pink belt that had a light pink crescent moon on it, white knee-length socks with two stripes at the top: one light and dark pink and blue shoes with the power over star shine energy.**

 **1980's Brian had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue jumper that had the number '11' in white writing with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with a brown belt and brown shoes who still had the special rainbow key that can open**

 **As soon as she saw the colour kids, Stormy, the night time girls, the two human boys and both Rainbow Brite, she smiled.**

 **Then she zoomed past each one with a huge sack and caught them all in one go.**

" **Piece of cake" She said as she left a message for the villains and then took the sack to Treasure planet where there were colour- cooridnated pods for each version of the characters in front of the prison that held Oswald and the other toons from the café.**

 **Dark Princess had red hair, green eyes with blue stuff on her eye lids and purple eyeshadow wearing strange diamond earrings, a strange incomplete heart-shaped yellow with orange stripes crown and a black outfit and a black on the outside and red on the inside cloak with diamond and yellow stripes on it along with lots of rings and bracelets on both hands.**

 **Treasure Planet as a whole resembled planet Saturn because of it's rings which glow a bright green colour and it had a very jungle-like surface.**

 **The toons were forced to watch miserably as each character was forcibly put to sleep in each pod.**

" **You pathetic excuse for toons will be stuck here for a very long time" Scroop said, scaring the prisoned toons and the ones in the pods as they closed.**

 **Scroop was a space spider crab hybird creature with an insect-like face with large, bulbous yellow eyes bearing star-like pupils, two large white fangs, long gray hair and a lower jaw with slim red fangs with a hunched and muscular upper body with red claws strongly resembling that of a scorpion or crustacean and aspider-like lower body complete with six slender crab legs which grow from an abdomen with a black shell and a red underbelly and no cephalothorax, unlike real spiders with fang-like red spikes at the tips of his legs wearing a tethered purple jacket, a purple belt, and a pirate hat.**

 **Those pods were linked to power up the back-up plan that will determine the fate of the huge future battle.**

 **The reason why Treasure Planet was back was because even though the sequel to the movie never happened the characters worked behind the scenes to restore the planet to its former glory and previously dead villains returned to life in the process.**

 **On-yx the dark blue with a red mane robotic horse saw the whole thing and flew away to his owner.**

" **What's wrong, On-yx?" his owner, Krys asked.**

 **Krys had orange-brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white with a red star helmet with a visor and a red, white outfit with rainbow striped sleeves for the arms and the leg parts with a special white prism device that uses rainbow light to turn things into rainbow fish, ice etc.**

" **Rainbow Brite and her friends are in trouble" On-yx said.**

" **I'm going to need some help" Krys stated.**

" **Help is in the world of modern cartoons, my boy" a voice said.**

" **Orin?" Krys asked.**

" **It's me. There's a place called 'Gravity Falls' where some heroes are who can help you on your quest" Orin said.**

" **Come On-yx, to Gravity Falls" Krys cried as On-yx used the blue-flamed rockets at the bottom of his feet to fly into a pink portal.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **In the world of Static shock(Dakota)...**

 **Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Aquamaria, Hotstreak and Ebon met up in the city together.**

 **Poison Ivy had red hair and green eyes wearing a purple top, green skirt and green shoes.**

 **Ebon in his human form had black hair and black eyes wearing a grey-cream jacket although in his current form he was a living shadow so his face and the rest of his body was usually in the dark so his eyes looked white in the dark.**

 **Hotstreak had black eyes and red with blonde streaks hair wearing a red top, brown-orange jeans and blue eyes.**

 **Harley Quinn had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red and black joker-like outfit with bells on her hat and a black mask with her iconic weapons: an oversized wooden mallet which she swings around with surprising skill despite its unwieldy appearance and an oversized revolver with a cork that usually contains ropes to tie people up or knockout gas in the barrel.**

 **Aquamaria had green eyes with auburn hair in her normal form wearing a red suit although she was currently in water form.**

" **Why did you call us here?" Hotstreak asked.**

" **I had a feeling we'd be needed here?" Ebon replied.**

 **On cue, a portal activation device went on (it was placed there by Lenora behind the scenes) and the villains were suck away into the portal which took them straight to PIXAR's office.**

" **If you join the alliance, You'll get a chance to get revenge on Static and even capture him too. The plan is to take out and put to sleep as many allies of the Disney Knights as possible so they have barely any allies left to help them when the big battle comes" PIXAR explained.**

" **I like the way you think, PIXAR" Ebon said.**

" **I'll try to co-operate with her -points at Aquamaria- and the batman villains the best I can" Hot Shot said as he pointed at Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn when he said 'Batman villains'.**

" **Who's ready to have some fun?" Poison Ivy asked.**

" **Very well. You guys just have find Static before the Disney Knights and bring him back to me. But in no shape or form do you attempt or even TRY to kill him cuz if you do, I will get mad and I get very scary when I'm mad, understand?" PIXAR added.**

 **They all nodded.**

" **Say, Poison Ivy. You'd make a great partner/ wife for Bushroot" Yokai stated.**

" **There's another who controls plants like me?" she asked.**

 **He nodded.**

" **I'll think about it" Poison Ivy stated.**

" **Now Go!" PIXAR cried as the Villains were sucked back through the portal to Dakota again.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bernice appeared in a flash of light in the Keyblade Graveyard wearing a purple version of Evie's -the daughter of the evil Queen from Snow white- dress.**

 **She was still 13 turning 14 but her nobody who appeared beside was 16.**

 **She appeared in a dress because she was also a princess of the Fans' heart over toon monsters and ghosts.**

 **When the light began to fade, her outfit changed to a black leather jacket, blue pants(Jeans) and a dark blue shirt which was what she'd been wearing beforehand.**

 **She also had a special electric guitar which was green and pink called 'The Doom Heart' which could change into a keyblade that used to belong to Judge Doom with had a flame keychain at the end along with a pink and green design similar to the fairy harp keyblade but longer now that she was back in this dimension again.**

 **Her nobody was called Vacuity and was mute who looked like Bernice but had dark orange eyes with her hair being the same style as older KH2 Kairi but in black wearing organisation 13's hoodie.  
**  
 **Bernice thought of a brilliant song to play as she got the urge to help Megavolt and Bushroot get even with their childhood/work bullies(sparked by Bernice's past) and played the Brief Candle song by One-Eyed Doll which caused loads of toon monsters (including the Monsters INC and University characters) and ghosts to randomly appear and dance to the song.**

 _ **Maybe I'm more special and interesting than I thought**_ **Bernice thought to her self as she subconsciously froze the floor as she led the way through a random portal to St Canard.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Good Aquamarine looked up at the ceiling of her new room within the temple.**

" **Emerald, do you think we'll even find out there's something unique about me that I've forgotten from the past?" Marine asked.**

" **I don't know, Marine. Maybe we'll find out someday" Emerald said.**

" **I know we don't need sleep but I like pretending" Marine stated.**

 **Emerald smiled.**

" **You're similar to Amethyst in some ways, you know that right?" Emerald asked.**

" **What do you mean by that?" Marine asked as she ate a random slice of pizza she got from the fridge.**

" **That right there" Emerald replied.**

" **Well, I guess you're right. Goodnight Emerald" Marine said.**

" **Goodnight, Marine" Emerald replied as she attempted to sleep.**

 **Marine looked over at Emerald then the ceiling.**

 **Her outfit changed into her formal outfit which was a sky blue gown similar to Tiana's party dress at the start of the movie (when she's an adult that her friend Charlotte gave her)from the Princess and the Frog with pale pink ballet slippers as she too fell asleep.**

 **-Switch to the Mystery shack at the exact same time-**

" **There is a gem princess out there and she is a good gem called Aquamarine" Patch mumbled.**

" **A princess?" Puppycat asked.**

" **There's three others: Bernice, Michaela and..." Patch began.**

" **Patch, time to sleep" I said.**

" **My owner's calling for me. I'll have to let the rest of them know about the fan princesses tomorrow" Patch said.**

" **I'll let Bee know as well" Puppycat said as the two animals did their own cat version of a fist pump but with their paws.**

 **Then the two animals went off in two different directions to bed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bill Cipher was watching everything from his hidden dimension and knew his proper time to shine was drawing closer as each day past by.**

" **Bill Cipher, I need a favour. Just no actual deals for now, ok? I'm busy with my plans at the moment so I need you to go to the Chalkzone and kidnap Rudy, his two friends and find the main villain. Once you find the main villain of that world, recruit them and bring them back here. It's part of my master plan to create an army big enough to crush the heroes where they stand" PIXAR said.**

" **And by taking away all of their current allies and potential allies they could recruit; they won't stay a chance in the final fight when I cause the whole world to burn" Bill Cipher finished.**

" **I'm in. Where's the quickest way to this chalkzone place?" Bill Cipher asked.**

" **Through that door" she replied as she pointed at a blue door in the style of the 'Chalkzone' which he flew into right away.**

 _ **Soon the Disney Knights and what's left of their allies will be toast!**_ **PIXAR thought gleefully.**

 **-end of Extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed my VERY long chapter!**

 **Big news! I'm going on holiday next Tuesday, I'll be able to do a few updates here and there but not a lot.**

 **But the best thing about Tuesday was getting to see the new episode of Gravity Falls: 'Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons'!**

 **I'm really excited as the big plot point involving the huge future battle will slightly revolve around the board game with a few holographic TWISTS!**

 **SO BE PREAPED FOR EPICNESSS!(Warning: It won't be exactly like the episode but will have some elements of it like the characters from the game making a few cameos as well).**

 **Question time!**

 **Are you looking forward to September when we get more Steven universe?(That's like one of the best presents I could ever hope for!)**

 **Did you enjoy the newest episode of GF?**

 **Has anyone heard of Chalkzone?**

 **Did anyone else notice I forgot about Scooby doo?(I'm hoping to add the ORIGINAL gang at some point. That's a promise!)**

 **What's your favourite Spongebob and Jem songs?**

 **Who loves Martin Mystery and Totally Spies?**

 **Would you like an extra-special Christmas episode with one of the most iconic Spongebob songs of all time?(I'm sure you know what I'm talking about...)**

 **Has anyone heard of Rainbow Brite and the reboot version with only 3 episodes?**

 **Code times!**

 **VXFQLKB-AYRTHHEJ (Keyword: RADMASTER)**

 **(Keyword:Ember:YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAME!)**

 **Iycii gg usmdzdi!**

 **Pyokvalf, Dgrkqprj ybx Iwcp Uyzkfsee uns es eifwfks!(C'i Qydgmdie ek em zazc pqwicq!)**

 **Kbk mwdv vqqfqsqpf Dmrrk Qlrlhii?**

 **Pzh us ksv xyulx Hgqez Uazjwadb htcp afuezz bnrw qesjg km honv spi mzxp Qzplvgtx Wbbvbjs?**

 **Vetw Nzttis azxj eefyvz ulimiad bsp Kvmrthzycasusrmm vzdh!**

 **Qdie tw xti tcdnmys ar xtf Medwhebj-dzhqh emtq prpdiwqoxj lcn kvwj klq qbme SD phmveouiiq pop bsp Umerfc Bzgthfw ee xicj?!**

 **Vis lz jfy fljrb Qkoed erp Qiigrip ezfch siu vvrmemqh?**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this long chapter! More coming real soon!**

 **Sorry it took so long. I had to get a lot of description in so it ended up taking days to get it finished!**

 **Look out for the Infinity-sided Dice and the 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons' game, People!(The endgame will be even more epic thanks to that episode's inspiration!)**

 **Anyway, Read and review or PIXAR and her large group of allies will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!**

 **PS: the past of Stan and Stanley will be revealed with one of my theory as to why Stan didn't get into his dream job!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The past about Stan and Stanley! (Based around _'A Tale of two Stans'_ )

 **The key for this chapter is speech marks =present and script mode is part of the flashback. If the speech marks are in front of the script bracket format is means its the voiceover. Some of the speech with Bernice along with the lake, toon bats and monster version of Mickey and his friends belong to AnonymousZGirl.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for 'A Tale of two Stans'. Go and watch the Episode before reading this chapter!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Enjoy this informative chapter!**

-Flashback-

"Hehehehe! Wait up! " Young Stanford said - the twin wearing a square-like glasses, a brown jacket, lime green jeans and blue shoes-.

"Heh! Yeah, you should _keep_ up" Young Stanely said-The twin wearing a red and white top with a bandage on his face, blue jeans and red shoes-.

Then he _Realized something that looks like three boards on the screen._

 _Stanford: I ... I can keep up!_

 _Stanford: (Peeks through the three boards) Whoa!_

 _Stanley: Neato!_

 _Stanford: Mysterious, boarded-up cave! It might be filled with lost prehistoric life forms! Or mesoamerican gold!_

 _Stanley Uh, ladies first._

 _Stanford and Stanley: (Punch each other and laugh)_

 _Stanford: (Tries to pull a board off of the cave, but falls backward)_

 _Stanley: Ha ha! Good thing you've got your smarts, Poindexter. I've got the other thing. What is it called? Oh, right, punching! (punches through a board; looks at his hand, which has splinters all over it) Cool. Splinters!_

 _Stanford (Shines flashlight into the cave) Whoa, it's so creepy in here!_

 _Stanley (Comes into the cave) Hey, don't worry, bro. Wherever we go, we go together. Don't forget to leave our names so they know who owns the place._

 _Stanford: (Writing on the wall in marker:) Stanley and Stanford Pines_

 _Stanley and Stanford:(Walk off, chanting:) Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!_

 _-End of Flasback-_

 _-the next day...-_

In the Mystery Shack, once everyone was awake, we were all transported to the portal room when we got officially introduced to Stan's brother but everyone had many questions.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos all wanted answers and did we.

 _Fun Fact:_

 _The Toon Alliance rescued Mabel and Dipper so they can be part of their respective episode roles!(Or the Mabel and Dipper in their episode roles are realistic holograms like Jem's)_

"Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" Stanley (AKA Grunckle Stan) said.

Stanford was wearing a large black coat with multiple pockets on the inside with a black shirt and pants underneath, and an item that appears to be a gun rested on his back along with bulky black boots, a brown belt that slings from his shoulder, a tattered cape,a gray scarf,a gold dot on either side of his glasses and a crack on the left lens.

He had brown hair which was only partly grey, and only had a few hairs on his chin whereas his twin's is covered in grey stubble.

 _Stanford then Punched him in the face._

" _Oh! Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Stanley exclaimed in pain and shock._

" _This was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?!" Stanford cried._

" _Warnings, schmarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi side burn dimension?" Stanley said._

" _Thank you? You really think I'm gonna thank you after what you DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?!" Stanford exclaimed_

" _What I did? Why, you ungrateful..." Stanley said as he tried to punch him but Stanford ducked and grabbed him._

" _Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're... family." Stanley said._

" _Ah!" Stanley cried as Stanford slammed him to the ground._

" _Hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mabel exclaimed._

" _Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?" Stanford said._

" _Heh heh. I get that a lot." Soos said._

" _They're your family, Poindexter. Shermy's grandkids." Stanley stated._

" _I-I have a niece and nephew?" Stanford asked_

 _Then he shook Mabel's hand._

" _Greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time." Stanford said._

" _Whoa, six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!" Mabel exclaimed in delight._

" _Heha, I like this kid. She's weird." Stanford said._

" _I-I can't believe it. You're the author of the journals!" Dipper cried._

" _You've read my journals?" Stanford asked._

" _I haven't just read them; I've lived them! (Walking in circles) I-I don't know what to say I have so many question I (Starts breathing heavily) Oooooohhh I think I'm gonna throw up." Dipper said._

 _Mabel ran over to him for support._

" _Ah! No-no, false alarm. Ah! Just gotta ride it out!" Dipper said._

" _Listen, there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?" Stanford asked._

" _No, just us. Also maybe the entire U.S. Government." Stanley admitted._

" _The what?! " Stanford cried._

 _Agent power and few other agents were seen through the security camera in the gift shop._

" _Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find Stan Pines and those kids!" Agent Powers said to the other agents as they left the area._

 _Stanford sighed._

" _Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan. " Stanford said._

" _Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?" Mabel asked._

" _Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley." Stanford said._

" _Stanley?" Dipper asked._

" _I knew it!" I cried._

 _Everyone stared at me._

" _What? I made a one-shot fanfiction story about that theory" I said._

" _Awesome! We can totally be Fanfiction pals" Soos said._

 _Dipper coughed politely._

" _Sorry" I said._

 _Mabel-"But your name is Stanford" Mabel said_

" _Wait, you took my name?! What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" Stanford cried._

" _Yeah, Grunkle Stan, no lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret? " Dipper asked._

" _And what happened between you and your brother?" Mabel asked._

" _I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfic, Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed" Soos said as he high-fived me._

" _Okay okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. It all started... a lifetime ago... nineteen sixty something. Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey" Stanley said._

 _-Cue Flashback-_

 _A seagull landed on a sign that says "GLASS SHARD BEACH-HOME OF GLASS SHARD WATER TOFFEE" and coughed up a cottlecap._

" _I lived with my ma and pa in the Lead Paint District in the family pawn shop. Dad was a strict man. Tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed." Stanely said._

 _Stan's father was sitting down in a chair._

 _Filbrick Pines: I'm not impressed._

" _Ma was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic" Stanley said._

 _Stans' mother:(to someone on phone:) That'll be 99 cents an hour... No, you're overpriced... Yeah, I predicted you were gonna hang up._

 _(Cut to Stanford as a child reading in the top bunk of a bed) "And then there was my twin brother, Stanford. As if his abnormally high IQ wasn't enough, he also had a rare birth defect: (Cut to an X-ray of Stanford's hands, with the extra pinkies circled and the word "abnormality" written above) six fingers on each hand(Cut to Stanford drawing in a notebook) Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi mystery weirdness. (Cut to Stanley as a child with a bucket on his head running into a wall) As for me, I had what mom liked to call: personality. (In the flashback, Stanley throws the bucket off his head and the twins laugh and run off.) But as different as we were, we were the perfect team. (Cut to the twins walking around in a cave) And every day we'd wander the beach, looking for adventure" Stanley said._

 _Stanley: (In the flashback:) Whoooaa..._

 _Stanford:(In the flashback:) A shipwrecked sailboat, possibly haunted by pirate ghosts!_

 _Stanely: This is the greatest thing I've ever seen! And I've once seen a dead rat floatin' in a bucket!_

 _Stanford: (Pushes him) Hahaha, ew, what's wrong with you?_

 _Stanley: Huh, you know what this thing's missin'?_

 _Stanford:Flags._

 _the twins were pushing the boat, which has their shirts hanging off the masts, down the beach and were both badly sunburned._

 _Stanford and Stanley: Kings of New Jersey! Kings of New Jersey! Kings of New Jersey! Stanford: (kneeling in front of the boat which has "STAN O' WAR" painted on its side) I dub thee: the Stan O' War! (Gets hit in the head by a small rock) Ow! What the heck? (Glares at three children standing nearby)_

 _Fat Child(Who had blonde hair wearing a white top): Well, well, if it ain't the loser twins. Nice boat. Ya get it at the dump? Heheheheheheheh! (high fives his two friends)_

 _Stanley: You would know, Cranpelter! Get lost!_

 _Fat Child: Listen, dorks, and listen good. (pointing at Stanford) You're a six-fingered freak, (pointing at Stanley) and you're just a... dumber, sweatier version o' him. And you're lucky you have each other because neither of you will ever make any friends! (Leaves with his friends) Ha, hahahaha! Dorks and losers..._

 _Stanford: (Looking at his hand)_

 _Stanley: Hey. Don't let those idiots get to you._

 _Stanford: But I am a freak. I just wonder if there's anywhere in the world where weirdos like me fit in._

 _Stanley: Hey, chin up, buddy. Look. (He and Stanford look at the sea) One of these days, you and me are gonna sail away from this dumb town. We'll hunt for treasure, get all the girls, and be an unstoppable team of adventurers._

 _Stanford:You really mean it?_

 _Stanley:High six?_

 _Stanford: High six. ("High sixes" him)_

 _(Voice-over from the present:) "Those were the good times. Those bullies may have been right about us not making many friends, but when push comes to shove, you only really need one. (In the flashback, Stanford is solving a math problem on a chalkboard while Stanley draws a monster. The teacher hits him on the head with a ruler. Cut to the twins a few years later sitting on the boat. Cut to a few years later, when Stanford is at a party laughing nervously at an angry girl, who pours her drink on him. Stanley walks over and pours his drink on himself.) Ford's brains seemed to get more impressive every year. So did our pet project. (He and Stanford are putting a sail on their boat; cut to Stanley in class blowing a paper through a straw at a student next to him, then leaning over and copying off of Stanford) Sure I got in more than my fair share of trouble, but when your brother's the smartest kid in school, you've always got a leg up on the competition. (Cut to Stanford winning a science fair, and then Stanley comes over and puts his arm around him) The future was lookin' bright. For both of us. Till one day..." Stanley said._

 _Women(Over PA:) Pines twins to the principal's office. Pines twins to the principal's office._

 _Stanley: Ah, great, what is it this time?_

 _Cut Ford and Stan starting to go into the principal's office. A woman at her desk stops them._

 _Woman(To Stan:) Not you; him._

 _Stanley:(Sits in chair) Uh._

 _Stanford(Ford for short): (Walks into the office, sees that his parents are there and sits in the chair between them)_

 _Principal: Now, Mr. Pines, I'd like to speak with you very frankly if I may._

 _Filbrick: Very frankly is the only way I speak._

 _Principal: You have two sons: one of them is incredibly gifted, the other one is standing outside of this room and his name's Stanley._

 _Stans' Mother:What are you saying?_

 _Principal:I'm saying your son, Stanford, is a GENIUS! All his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment! (Gives Ford a pamphlet) Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best College in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science FACT! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out Stanford's experiment. Your son may be a future millionare, Mr. Pines._

 _Stans' Mother: But what about our little free spirit, Stanley?_

 _Principal: That clown? At this rate he'll be lucky to graduate high school. Look, there's a saltwater taffy store on the dock. And somebody's gotta get paid to scrape the barnacles off of it. Stanford's goin' places. But hey, look on the bright side: at least you'll have one son here in New Jersey forever._

 _Stanley: (Sits down sadly outside the door; cut to Ford and Stan on the swings) Heh. Joke's on them if they think you wanna go to some stuffy college on the other side of the country. Once we get the Stan O' War complete, it's gonna be beaches, babes, and international treasure hunting for us._

 _Ford: Look, Stan, I can't pass up a chance like this. This school has cutting edge programs and multi-dimensional paradigm theory._

 _Stanley: Beep boop. I am a nerd robot. That's you. That's what you sound like._

 _Ford: Heheh. Ah, well, if the college board isn't impressed with my experiment tomorrow, then okay, I'll do the treasure-hunting thing._

 _Stanley: And if they are?_

 _Ford: (Punches him) Well then, I guess you better come visit me on the other side of the country. Haha. (Walks away)_

 _(Voice-over from the present:) "Without Ford I was just half of a dynamic duo. I couldn't make it without him._

 _(Cut to Stan walking through the science experiments at the school at night.) And now, thanks to that dumb college, I was gonna lose my brother forever" Stanley said._

 _Stanely(In the flashback, Stan stops at Ford's experiment. In the flashback:) This is all your fault, ya dumb machine! (Punches the table and a piece comes off the machine) Oh no. Oh no no, what did I do?_

 _(Puts the piece back on) There. Alright. Good as new. Probably._

 _(Puts the tarp back on and leaves; cut to Ford in front of the tarp the next morning with the college board)_

 _The Board chairman: Alright, kid. Show us what ya got._

 _Ford: Okay! Well, what if I told you that the future of technology was beneath this sheet? (Pulls tarp off)_

 _Man:I'd say that we wasted a car trip._

 _Ford:What? (Looks at machine, which isn't moving) But it was stable yesterday! A fuse must have blown or something._

 _Man: (Crosses "Stanford Pines" off of a list of names) Kid, a perpetual motion machine has one job: to not stop. I don't think you're West Coast Tech material. (Leads the other college board members away)_

 _Ford: No, wait! Don't go! I worked so hard! (Steps on an empty Toffee Peanuts bag, picks it up and growls)_

 _Stanley:(Cut to their house; he is sitting on a couch playing with a paddleball) One-paddle-paddle-paddle, two-paddle-paddle. Man, that Jackie-O, what a fox. (Ford enters) Hey, what's the word, Sixer?_

 _Ford: (Holds up Toffee Peanuts bag) Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken project?!_

 _Stanley: Ho-okay. I might have accidentally been, horsing around-_

 _Ford: This was no accident, Stan; you did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!_

 _Stanley: Look, this was a mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining. Huh? Treasure hunting?_

 _Ford: Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?! (Shoves Stan onto the couch)_

 _Filbrick:(Picks up Stanley by his shirt) You did what, you knucklehead?_

 _Stans' Mother: (Comes out of a room with a crying baby) Stanley? What's goin' on in here?_

 _Stanley: Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!_

 _Filbrick: (Throws Stan outside) You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails. Well this time you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household. (Throws a duffel bag at him)_

 _Stanely: What?! Stanford, tell him he's bein' crazy! (Ford , who was watching out his window, closes his curtains) Stanford? Don't leave me hangin'. High six? (Filbrick slams the door) Fine. I can make it on my own! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll make millions and you'll rue the day you turned your back on me!_

 _(Gets in his car and drives away; voice-over from the present:)_

" _Thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brother, no home, no nothing. But I had a plan to fix everything." Stanely said._

 _-Back in the Present-_

" _Oh! This story's so sad! I know what you two little broken teacups need: to hug it out! Hug it out! Hug train's comin' in the station. HUGAPOLOOZA! TWO THOUSAND!" Mabel said as she tried to light the mood and get Stanley and Ford to make up."Kid, will ya knock that off? I'm tryin' to tell my life story here." Stanely said._

 _(Cut to Stan as a young man with a metal detector on the beach)_

"I had decided I wasn't gonna show my face at home until I made something of myself. Unfortunately, the treasure-hunting business was slow going. Apparently gold was some kind of... rare metal. _(In the flashback, Stan sees a billboard advertising the traveling salesman lifestyle and throws his metal detector away)_ Luckily I struck a different kind of gold... in _sales." Stanley continued._

 _Stanley (Cut to Stan in a commercial; in commercial:)_

Hi! I'm Stan Pines of Stan Co. Enterprises. Are sick of _this_ always happening to _you_? _(A pitcher of juice is thrown at him, getting juice all over him)_ Then you need the Shammy of the future! _(Begins to wipe himself off, then the commercial skips ahead_ _to him completely clean)_ Made with the same material astronauts use to clean up cranberry stains on the moon! That's the Sham Total! It's a total sham.

 _(Voice-over from the present:)_ "I had made my mark, all right. Unfortunately, so did the Shammies. _(Cut to a woman using a Sham Total to clean a robe, but the blue dye from the Shammy leaks onto it.)_

Apparently the cheap dye I used to color them only made stains worse. _(Cut to an angry mob)_ Customers went crazy about that. Fortunately they were using Stan Co. brand pitchforks." Stanley stated.

Stanley _(The mob's pitchforks break; Stanley drives by them in his car; in flashback:)_ SUCKERS!

 _(Voice-over from present:)_

" _I was officially banned from New Jersey, but with a quick name change, Steve Pinington was ready to take on Pennsylvania." Stanley said._

 _Stanley(In another commercial:) Hi! I'm Steve Pinington! (Pulls at Band-aid on his arm) Are sick sick of bandages that are hard to remove! Then what you need is the Rip Off! The Rip Off won't give you rashes, I repeat: it won't give you rashes. (The words "IT WON'T GIVE YOU RASHES" appears on the screen; voice-over from present as angry mob with rashes chases Stanley out of Pennsylvania:) "It gave ya rashes. (Cut to a map of USA with a line moving around it) I traveled the whole country, sometimes outside of it, always one step ahead of the law, looking for something that would be my big break." Stanley said._

-Cut back to the present-day-

"Whoa. So that explains all the fake IDs. " Mabel said.

"But, wait, what about you? Did you end up going to your dream school? " Dipper asked Stanford.

"Not exactly." Stanford replied

-Continue flashback from Stanford's point of view-

(Cut back to the past, on the auditorium of Backupsmore University(Peace hippie-styled school)

Man:(Standing at podium) Alright, I know Backupsmore wasn't anyone's first choice, but what we lack in prestige, we make up for in mostly bug-free dorms! I'm sure your families are proud, more or less.

Stanley: (Sitting in the audience, looks at a picture of his family; cut to him studying in his dorm; voice-over from the present:) In a place like that, I had to work twice as hard. Luckily, that's what I do best. I went from undergrad to Phd three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research! But what to study. (Cut to Stanford looking at his hand, then at a book about anomalies) My whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. But that got my thinking about anomalies: things that were odd, unusual, statictically improbable. And according to my investigations, there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else. (Cut to Stanford standing in front of a map of USA with dots marked on it, most of which are in Oregon. Stanford circles Oregon) A small lumber town in roadkill country, Oregon: Gravity Falls.

-Switch to young Stanley-

 _(in a flashback, marks Xs on a map of USA titles "STATES I'M BANNED IN"; Voice-over from present:) "Meanwhile, your old uncle Stan was doing great. I had come up with a sophisticated new business strategy." Stanley lied. (In the flashback, picks up a lottery card and begins scratching some circles off with a coin, in flashback:) Come on, owl..._

 _(scratches another owl) owl... (scratches a football player with an omelet) football player with an omelet!? Gah! (Crumples the card up and throws it against the window; voice-over from present:) "I was in great shape, living on my own, and the best part was: I didn't need help from nobody." Stanley lied again. (Cut to him in the flashback dialing a number at a payphone)_

 _Stanford(In flashback, over phone:) Hello? This is Stanford Pines._

 _Stanley: (Hangs up phone and sighs)_

 _-Switch back to Stanford again-(Driving into Gravity Falls; voice-over from the present:) "I was heading out on my own as well. (Standing in front of the Mystery Shack being constructed) I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town, but what would I find here? (A giant hand grabs his car) Bingo. I began to investigate at once. (Cut to him setting a Journal on a table, tracing his hand, pasting the trace on the Journal, and writing "1" on it) I knew I'd have to record my findings. I began to keep a journal... " Stanford began._

"AAAAAAAA, THE JOURNALS!" Dipper screamed in a fangirl way.

Cut back to the present. Everyone is staring at Dipper.

"Sorry, sorry, (clears throat) just got excited there. About the journals. Keep-keep talking" Dipper said.

"I began to keep a Journal... " Stanford started.

"AAAAAA!" Dipper fangirl screamed again.

"Just going to ignore that. There were anomalies everywhere. And the more I looked, the more I saw." Stanford continued. **(This is my favourite part of the episode!)**

-Resume Flashback-

Cut to him(Stanford) as a young man catching Eye-Bats and putting them into a jar, then recording it in his Journal; the Shape Shifter hatches in front of him, then immediately turns into a cup. Stanford writes in his journal about the "floating cliffs".

Stanford(Cut to him and Schmebulock; in flashback:) Fascinating, what did you say your name was?

Schmebulock: Schmebulock...Senior.

(writes in in journal 3 and looks at cover; voice-over from present:) "It was finally a place where I felt at home, but something nagged at me: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness. (In the flashback, is drawing the portal map in the journals) But I couldn't make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, a young but brilliant mechanic, who was wasting his talent trying to make personal computers some garage in Palo Alto." Stanford said.

(Cut to McGucket's garage full of computers, where he is playing a banjo when the phone rings.)

Young McGucket:(Answers it) Hello? Fiddleford Computermajigs?.. You say you're tryin' to build a transuniversal polydimensional metavortex? Well that's mathematically FEASABLE! I reckon. (spits)

(Cut to him and McGucket working on the portal, when the power surges) "Many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be a crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town's anomalies." Stanford said.

Tyler's mother:(To Tyler, who is on a bike:) Git out, git out, git out!

Tyler:(Begins to ride away)

(He and McGucket carry a dummy to the portal) "The time had come to test it." Stanford said.

Stanford(In flashback:) Ready, and... (They release the dummy, but a rope from it catches McGucket and he flies toward the portal, screaming) What? (Grabs the rope and holds him, back but McGucket's head is in the portal) I got ya, buddy! (pulls the rope and McGucket and the dummy come out of the portal; to McGucket:) What is it? Is it working? What did you see?!

McGucket: Ahh! VOTMZRIG IVSKRX OORY.(Traslation:Bill Cipher Triangle)

Stanford: Fiddleford?

McGucket: When Gravity Falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye. (Foreshadowing)

Stanford: Fiddleford, get a hold of yourself, you're not making any sense. (Puts his hand on McGucket's shoulder)

McGucket: (Jerks away) This machine is dangerous. You'll bring about the end of the world with this. Destroy it before it destroys us all!

Stanford: I can't destroy this; it's my life's work!

McGucket: I fear we've unleashed a grave danger on the world. One I'd just as soon forget. I quit! (Walks away)

Stanford: Fine! I'll do it without you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! (hears whispering) What? Who said that? (backs into a wall; voice-over from the present:) "I was in over my head, and feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust." Stanford said.

Stanley:(Cut to him in his apartment when he hears knocking. Grabs bat) Just give me a few more days, Rico! I'll pay your goons back, I swear! (A Gravity Falls postcard comes through his mail slot. He looks out and sees the post man leaving. He looks at the postcard which says "PLEASE COME! -FORD. Cut to him walking up to Stanford's door) You haven't seen your brother in over ten years. It's okay. He's family. He won't bite. (knocks)

Stanford: (Opens door) WHO IS IT?! HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES? (Points crossbow)

Stanley: Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome.

Stanford: Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?

Stanley: Eh, hello to you, too, pal. (As Stanford grabs him and pulls him inside) Ah!

Stanford:(Shines flashlight in Stanley's eyes)

Stanley: (Pushes him away) Ah! Hey! What is this?

Stanford: Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't... uh, it's nothing. Come in, come in. (Darts away)

Stanley: (Following him) Uh, you gonna explain what's going on, here? You're acting like Mom after her tenth cup of coffee.

Stanford:(Holding Journal 1) Listen, there isn't must time. I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore. (Turns the head of a skeleton away from him)

Stanley: Hey, uh, easy there. Let's talk this through, okay?

Stanford: I have something to show you. Something you won't believe.

Stanley: Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand. (Standing in the portal room) There is nothing about this I understand.

Stanford:It's a transuniversal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it. (Gives Stanley the journal) I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat? Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as ya can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!

Stanley: That's it?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?

Stanford: Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!

Stanley: No, no. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems? I've got a mullet, Stanford! Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself.

Stanford: I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!

Stanley: Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now! (Takes out lighter)

Stanford:No! (Grabs the journal) You don't understand!

Stanley: (Takes it back) You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!

Stanford: My research! (Tackles Stanley, then runs for the journal, but Stanley trips him. Stanford runs after him) Stanley, give it back! (Pushes him onto some of the buttons)

 _Stanley: You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!_

 _The portal turns on._

Stanley: (Trying to pull the journal away from Stanford) You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!

Stanford:You ruined your own life! (Kicks him into the side of the control panel, burning the symbol into his back. Stanley screams and falls to the floor) Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-

Stanley: (Punches him)

 _Stanford stumbles backward and trips over the lever. Stanley follows him._

 _Stanley: Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM. (Shoves Stanford back into the portal light, and he starts getting sucked into it) Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Hey, hey, Stanford-Stanford: Stanley! Stanley, help me!_

Stanley: Oh, no, what do I do?!

Stanford: Stanley! Stanley! Do something! Stanley! (Throws Journal 1 at Stanley and disappears into the portal)

 _A flash of white engulfs everything. When it fades, Stanley is lying on the floor._

 _Stanley: Stanford?_

Stanford's glasses fall onto the floor.

Stanley: (Runs to the portal) Stanford, come back! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! (Pounds on the side of the portal)

The portal turns off.

 _Stanley:(Runs to the lever and tries to pull it to no avail) I just got him back! I can't lose him again! Ah, come on! STANFORD! (echoes into the portal; voice-over from the present:)_

" _I'd lost him. I didn't know if he was dead or alive in some distant galaxy, but I knew his journal must have the answer to getting him back. Somehow. (Flips to the back of Journal 1, where it says "continued in journal #2"; cut to Stanley laying on the couch with Journal 1 and Stanford's glasses at night) I didn't get much sleep that night. (Looks at the glasses) Or the night after that. (Cut to Stan with the lever and a screwdriver) I tried for weeks to turn that dumb machine back on. But without the other two journals (the machine emits a few sparks, then dies) it was hopeless. (Cut to Stanley walking down the street) Finally I ran out of food. I had no choice but to go into town. " Stanley said._

 _Stanley:(Walks into the Dusk 2 Dawn; cut to him with a loaf of bread at the cash register)_

Ma: Just the bread, then, there, stranger? That'll be 99 cents.

Stanley:(Looks into his pockets and pulls out a packet of sugar, a paper clip and a peso)

Susan: Hey, that's no stranger. That must be the mysterious science guy that lives in the woods!

A crowd gathers.

Stanley:(In flashback:) Uh, n-no, no. You've got the wrong guy. (Pulls his hood tighter)

Toby Determined: I've heard strange stories about that old shack.

Daryl Blubs:Yeah! Mysterious lights and spooky experiments.

 _Pa:Gosh, I'd pay anything to see what kind of shenanigans you get up to in there._

 _Susan: Oh, me too! Do you ever give any tours?_

Stanley: No. Really I- (Looks at hand, then sighs) Yes, I do give tours! Ten...nah-no... fifteen bucks a person!

Crowd cheers and holds up money.

Susan: Sir! What did you say your name was, you man of mystery?

Stanley:Oh, uh, Stan...ford. Stanford Pines. (Cut to Stanley leading a tour into the house) Step right up, folks, uh, to a world of... enchantment, or whatever. (With a box with a dial and two antennae on it) Behold, the um, nerdy science box.

Susan: (Looks at it and it burns her eye) Ah! My eye!

Stanley:Uh, I can assure you, that is in no way permanent.

Susan: I paid fifteen dollars for this!?

 _Crowd begins muttering._

 _Stanley: Uhh... (Grabs the skeleton and some clothing) You're lucky you weren't part of the last tour group, um, (Shows them the skeleton, which he has dressed as a tourist) they never made it out aliiiivve. Heheh. Right?_

The crowd laughs.

Susan: That's funny.

Stanley:(Montage of Stanley putting up signs, making attractions, selling merchandise. Voice-over from the present:)

"So I came up with a plan. I couldn't leave my brother's house until I figured out how to save him., but I needed to pay his mortgage somehow. For once in my life, people were actually buying what I was selling. And so the Murder Hut was born! Later renamed the Mystery Shack. Finally I found something I was good at. For once being a liar and a cheat paid off. The old me was dead, and I'd faked a car crash to prove it. By day I was Stanford Pines: Mr. Mystery. But by night I was down in the basement, trying to bring the real Stanford back." Stanley said

(Cut to Stanley seeing a tour out, then going into the basement and looking at the portal. Cut back to the present)

"I couldn't risk anyone learning the trust and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids." Stanley said.

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Dipper said.

" _That's okay, kid. I probably wouldn't have believed me either." Stanley said._

" _I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" A agent said from upstairs._

"Oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!" Stanley cried.

"What do we do?!" Mabel exclaimed desperately.

"Aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes." Soos stated.

"Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" Dipper said as he took a Memory erasing gun out of his bag (which secretly had the same Rubik's cube from 'Sock Opera')and gave it to Stanford.

"Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency... " Stanford said as he plugged some wires into the gun and looked through some viewing glasses to see the agents running into the shack.

" _There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!" Stanford cried as Everyone crouched down and plugged their ears._

 _Agent Powers and Trigger were at the doorway._

" Sir! Looks like there's a hidden door behind the vending machine!" Trigger said.

"Excellent! Get me Washington on Line 1! I've been practising sounds of excitement for this very occasion. Hey, do you hear that?" Powers asked.

A wave pulses through the shack and yard.

" _What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?" Powers asked._

 _Stanford then came out to the porch._

"Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington." Stanford said.

He flipped through some of Mabel's drawing as he continued.

"According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your... floppy disks, and 8-tracks...right?" Stanford said.

"Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive." Powers said.

Then Agent Trigger gave Stanford a flash drive labeled 'PINES'.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed! " Stanford cried.

"Uhh, yes sir. Apologies, sir. (whistles) False alarm, everyone!"Powers said as he tripped on his way back to his car.

The government agents all leave.

 _Stanford then fed the drive to Gompers and the goat ran away._

 _Mabel ran out with Dipper._

"Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!" Mabel said.

Stanley came out with Soos.

"Let's not go crazy; it was serviceable." Stanley said.

"Heha, thank you, kids, but please, call me Ford." Stanford said.

"Sure! Thanks, Great uncle Ford. So, uh, (Holds up a pen and notepad and clicks pen excitedly) would you mind if I ask you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

" _Um, well I-uh..." Stanford began._

" _All right, kids, it's been a long day and me and my brother have a lot to talk about. Why don't you hit the hay, huh?" Stanley asked._

" _But, it's the author! (Clicks pen rapidly) I've been waiting so long to ask questions about-" Dipper began._

" I said. Hit. The hay!" Stanley said while he grabbed Dipper and Mabel's heads and pushes them away which convinced them to go back inside.

"I'll just... let myself out. "Soos said as he sidestepped away, then made a call.

"Wendy, I've got something amazing to tell you. Clear the next fourteen hours!" Soos cried on the phone.

Then night time came and Stanley and Stanford were looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stanley asked.

"You look like Dad." Stanford said.

"Ugh, uck, don't say that." Stanley said.

They both laughed.

Stanford sighed.

"Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. Ya got it?" Stanford said.

" _You really aren't gonna thank me, are you? (beat) Fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left." Stanley stated as he walked upstairs, stopped to start looking back and then kept walking._

 _Cut to Dipper and Mabel in their room. Mabel is standing by the door._

"Did you hear what they said? I think Grunkle Ford said they're gonna buy us puppies made of ice cream. Might be wishful thinking, though." Mabel said.

"I don't know if this is good or bad. I wanted to meet the author, but... " Dipper trailed off.

"Yeah. I liked the way things were here before. Just us and Stan and the occasional goblin-monster." Mabel said as she sat on her bed.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll work things out." Dipper said.

"Dipper, you don't think we'll turn out like Stan and Ford, do you?" Mabel asked.

"Well. What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"(Lays down) I mean, they used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me you won't get stupid? " Mabel asked.

"I'm not stupider than you, dum-dum. " Dipper replied.

Mabel laughed.

"Good night, stupid. " Mabel said.

"Good night, stupid." Dipper said as he Turned light off and closed his eyes.

 _Mabel lay awake. on her bed Looking up nervously._

 _We were downstairs and heard what Stanley and Ford had said to each other._

" _Guys, I have this feeling that Blendin Blandin was the reason Stanley was kicked out of the family house, Stanford never got to got to the university he wanted to go to and Ford ended up going to Gravity Falls._

I've seen the footage. Blendin Blandin wrote 'Blendin was here' on the boards covering the cave the twins found as children" I stated.

"Do you have any proof?" Mystic asked.

"I do on my phone" I replied.

"We need to make sure Mabel and Dipper are able to stay friends" Sky said.

"But didn't the glass of picture of the two of them shatter after the portal reached zero?" Kenny asked.

Then realization hit.

This was their battle now.

 _XXXX_

 _Bill Cipher arrived in the Chalkzone world and found Rudy._

 _Rudy was a ten year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a_ a murky green shirt with tan khakis and green sneakers wielding a white magic chalk.

Bill Cipher also kidnapped his friends Penny and Snaps, one of his drawings.

Snaps was a small blue, humanoid drawing that looked like a superhero with white eyes and a New Jersey-like accent.

Penny was a girl with brown hair and glasses with a boston accent wearing an olive green tank top,a green plaid skirt and sandals similar to her old red-brown Sneakers.

She were apparently 10 like Rudy as well.

Bill Cipher found Skrwal who had purple hair, a moustche, red hands,red doted antenaes along with a red left eyes, a right blue eyes and blue skin with weird yellow teethand the craniacs who were a series of robot drawings that are obsessed with collecting futuristic devices with only number 4 still operating.

"What are you?" Skrawl asked.

"I'm a dream demon and you've been choosen to help me take these kids to their slumber prisions. Do you have any henchmen?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Over there" Skrwal said as he pointed to his left.

As Bill Cipher floated to the left in the grey frozen world, he found the Beanie boys who were white floating chalk beings wearing beanies, black and yellow striped shirts, black pants and yellow shoes.

"Beanie Boys, Beanie Boys

We're the boys that Skrawl employs

Ha, ha, ha, ha

Hee, hee, hee, hee

Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ha!" They sang as Bill Cipher discovered them.

"Can you help Skrwal bring these kids to a place called Twilight town?" Bill Cipher asked.

They nodded.

"The kids are inside a mystic cube trap. I'll lead the way" Bill Cipher said as Skrwal held the trap the kids were in as they went through the portal.

XXXXXXX

In the Crystal Temple the next day, Pearl came up with a plan.

"We need to start search for Steven and Garnet while we look for Peridot at the same time. We're going to be in two teams and keep in contact with each other VIA phones,ok? I'll be with Amethyst and Emerald, you're with Marine and Lapis.

We're going to search every corner of the toon universe to find them so move out" Pearl said as the group split in two different directions.

Emerald was slim and athletic gem who is three weeks, but looks like a seventeen year old girl that was a few inches taller than Pearl and Aquamarine, but shorter than Garnet with emerald green eyes, white lips and Emerald green hair that looks black except in very bright light that's styled like Aqua's hair wearing a medium green tube top that stops just above the belly bottom with a triangle that reaches from just below the ribs to the bottom of the hem cut out in the front, blueish-green shorts, a lime green sash similar to Aqua's, emerald green sock-like stockings, Emerald green leather choker, a necklace with a lime green heart charm on it and dark green ankle boots with her gem which was a circular emerald with a blueish tinge being on her right shoulder.

She wielded a dark green crossbow with lime green arrows with arrowheads made of pure emerald with the ability to summon and fix her arrows, read minds, analyse anything she wants and the same ability her friend Aquamarine has which is to experience what teen girls go through.

She was often mistaken as an African-American seventeen year old because of her emerald green hair that looks black unless in very bright light, and her dark skin(which is probably actually green in natural lighting).

"Let's go, girls!" Emerald said as the three gems searched for Garnet, Steven and Peridot.

Along the way, they stumbled into Connie.

"What's up, guys? Have you seen Steven? He's not answering his cell" Connie stated.

"Er...Connie...I don't know how to say this but..." Emerald began.

"He's been taken!" Lapis stated.

Connie's worried face fell and her eyes began to water.

"But, we were wondering if you have Rose's sword still so you can help us look for him" Aquamarine added which made Connie's face light up again.

"I'll go get it!" she exclaimed as she ran off to her house to get it.

-much later after sneaking into the hospital her mother works in to get the sword back...-

Connie reappeared.

"Let's go" she said as they went through a portal together.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Wendy was sitting up in her bed at 3 in the morning with Soos on the phone.

"Okay, okay, so it turns out that the second Stan, the Stan that, we know, was actually, Stanley but the first Stan, was Stanford, but we didn't know, until, that Stanford came out of the portal, which was built by Stanford, but then Stanley pretended to be Stanford, he, did the portal, cause he's Stan, but he's not Stan. " Soos said.

"Soos, it's three in the morning." Wendy said.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Anyway, act two: Stan started..." Soos rambled on.

 _Wendy sighed._

XXXXXXXXXX

Yen Sid saw an image of Maleficent holding the blue book of Prophecies and began to panic.

"The prophecy could come true!" He cried.

 _I have to alert Mickey and the Disney Knights_ he thought.

-to be continued-

 _Cutscene:_

 _Everyone including Patch and Garnet had the exact same dream of the past._

 _-dream-_

 _5 people met a sixth person in a black coat._

 _The five people were called Foretellers who all wore a mask that represented the Union's emblem animal under a hooded, embroidered cloak that feature tassels hanging around the front with shirts that featured long embroidered sleeves that extend slightly beyond the Foretellers' wrist .over robes fastened by a sash underneath._

The Anguis Foreteller appeared to be a young woman wore a blue snake mask and a light blue cloak and tassels over a darker blue shirt, robe, and sash, all featuring gold embroidering.

The Leopardos Foreteller appeared to be a young boy that wore a white leopard mask with white ears pointing out from his hood and a tan yellow robe, shirt, and sash with a second dark grey robe and embroidering and light blue tassels.

The Unicornis Foreteller appeared to be a young man wearing a white and gold unicorn mask on top of his hood along with a light blue robe, shirt, sash, and robe, purple tassels, golden embroidering and a blue mane that extends behind his head and is tied in a ponytail in the back.

The Ursus Foreteller appeared to be a broader young man with dark skin that wore a dark grey bear mask with round ears on top of his hood with a tan cloak, golden tassels, and black embroidering with a light brown shirt, sash, and robe.

The Vulpeus Foreteller appeared to be a young girl wearing a white and blue fox mask with two pointed ears on top of her hood, a pink cloak with light green tassels. dark grey shirt and sash, a white robe and golden yellow embroidering.

 _In front of them was a blue book with a heart symbol on it._

" _The prophecy that's written. What do you think it means?" the Ursus Foreteller asked._

" _All we know is that something bad is going to happen and in the wrong hands, anyone could use the book to summon armies from the future and engulf everything in darkness" the Unicorn guy said._

" _There's a traitor among you five foretellers but there is another way..." the unknown cloaked figure began._

 _The dream switched to an unfamiliar location._

 _It was a town similar to Radiate Garden and Traverse Town called 'Daybreak Town'._

 _Each foreteller had a special keyblade and remembered how Master Xehanort had a keyblade with an animal on it too._

 _What if the hooded figure is Eraqus and Xehanort's master?! I thought to myself._

 _Just then, a boy came running through the town after some heartless._

His name was Ephemera.

He had silver hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt and black vest on top, dark grey pants(Jean) black boots and a red scarf around his neck wielding an upgraded version of the Starlight Keyblade.

The normal Starlight keyblade had a guard which was a recoloration of the classic Kingdom Key's guard being a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo with the "blade" being a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color, a gold rainguard is at the bottom of the bar and a gold star Keychain attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

However, the updated version Ephemera had with gold-orange and blue.

The foretellers appeared in Daybreak town at the exact same time.

They all had their keyblades out and even the cloaked figure had a keyblade.

Each Keyblade's motif had a unique elemental theme, and includes an image of the Union's totem animal on its hilt, an eye of darkness on its keychain token, and a heart icon similar to Terra's Mark near the blade's teeth; these shared traits are similar to the details of the Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which had a goat icon, but has a second eye of darkness where the Foretellers' Keyblades have heart icons.

The Anguis Keyblade, which was the longest of the Foretellers' Keyblades, was pale blue with an ivy motif and a cobra image.

The Leopardos Keyblade was yellow with a lightning motif and a leopard image.

The Unicornus Keyblade was white with an ice motif and a unicorn image.

The Ursus Keyblade, which was the thickest of the Foretellers's Keyblades, had a dark green hilt and a brown blade, with a rock motif and a bear image.

The Vulpeus Keyblade was a medley of pastel pink, yellow, and cyan, with a floral motif and a fox image.

As the foretellers and the cloaked figure helped Ephemera, he noticed that the hooded figure wielded a keyblade with a goat on it.

 _Was he the sixth apprentice? He thought._

The unknown figure's keyblade had a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a goat head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions which resembled the Oblivion Keyblade to a degree, but with two shafts and a different head adorned with several twisting, silver pattern with two eyes of darkness(a blue, cat-like eye ); one above the handle and the other one on the head.

Just then the Book of Prophecies appeared and the important entry flashed in the air: " _The war in that place will lead to the defeat and destruction of the Light.  
The World will be enveloped in eternal Darkness._"

"The Keyblade war!" I cried.

"Did you hear something?" the unknown person said.

"Nope" one of the foretellers said as everyone woke up.

-end of dream-

"What a shocker!" I cried.

"We need to go" Sky said.

"But where?" I asked.

"St Canard" Sky said as Patch had told her of one of his visions of the mysterious girl who was the same person I saw in Equestria with Megavolt and Bushroot's bullies.

So we went through a portal to St Canard.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time...

Bernice and her nobody had just arrived in St Canard and had captured Bushroot and Megavolt's bullies.

"I know Megavolt and Bushroot have goodness in them, they were made the way are today because of bullies! I wont loose faith in them!" Bernice said as they were hanging over a pit of plant monsters that shock you just as we arrived to the scene.

"I know they had some hardships in their life and I feel sorry for Bushroot too but trying to kill the bullies isn't right" I said.

The bullies were the two guys who picked on poor Bushroot and the boyfriend and girlfriend who tormented Megavolt through their bulling methods were currently trying to swing the rope so they could get down.

"You four are bad! no worse your just bad to the rotten...Darkwing should of did something about you too, rotten couple when you were bullying poor Elmo Sputterspark who you bullied so far and made him trapped in something that caused him to become Megavolt! if he hadn't become Megavolt that day he would of most likely got hurt and had to be place in the hospital or worse!

He wouldn't be here today! And that is all because you two just had to take your bullying too far! and lets not forget Dumb and Dumber brothers who finds it funny to bully a sweet and nice guy who only wants to catch the eye of the girl he likes but when he becomes something that is seen as a 'monster' you two poke fun at him and I wont even go on about how wrong Rhoda Dendron was but I think she just needs time to see past on what Bushroot has become, maybe then they can be together...but for now you all are going to get your karma you will know how it feels when you hurt people like me, Megavolt and Bushroot! you will know how broken we are inside! you will know it is hard to pick up the pieces but you will soon see that you can't run away from what you did to those two!"she said as she was about to cut the rope so they can fall in.

Then I tackled her away so the others could get them down safely.

"Those bullies will know how broke we are inside" Bernice stated.

Samurai Jack conveniently travelled to this moment in time and could see the pain in her eyes.

He had a face like a square with a distinct eastern look, black eyes and long jet black hair that he ties into a topknot similarly to a number of his people who have been shown living in an area that greatly resembled the Edo period of Japan; however, the culture was more similar to the Nara and Heian periods wearing a simple white kimono with a gray lining on the sleeves and outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash as well as a pair of wooden sandals, called _geta wielding a samurai sword._

"It will be okay" he said softly to Bernice as he place one of his hands on his shoulder as she began to cry while hugging him and he hugged her back to comfort her.

We comforted her as best as we could after we got the victims down safely.

"If you open up to us, we can help you out with your problems. We can be your friends, Bernice. You look like the noble type so what do you say?" Mabel offered.

"Mabel I'm sorry but you and that mermaid boyfriend of yours wont be together forever, in fact by the time you turn 13 you break up...and I would tell you who your going to marry in the future but I think it's best I don't." Bernice told her.

Mabel's friendly smile faded.

"Sorry, but I'm not one to take sides" Bernice said.

"I know you're more of a neutral person but could you help us find out what the bad guys are planning please?" I asked.

"I'll help you out this once. Beside I'm curious myself" Bernice said.

Then she and her nobody went out into the open as Bernice created an ice portal to her own little base to come back to called the 'Monster treehouse party' world which had a treehouse similar to the one seen in _Tarzan_ where she and her nobody chilled together.

and if she had a home base it would most likely be a place no one not even toon or human like the Disney Knights and Dark Disney Knights know about.

It was called the monster treehouse because it had all the Monster versions of Mickey and his friends,Monster versions of the Looney Tunes and even the werewolf version of Darkwing there to make sure no one that is Disney Knights and Dark Disney Knights can get in.

She went outside with her purple ipod.

"They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad  
A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home  
So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love  
They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood!

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!" She sang as her outfit changed into her princess dress.

We had secretly followed her to see how she would prepare to uncover the villians' plans.

"Are you sure she's a neutral person?" Sky whispered.

"She just sang 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?'" Altessa stated.

"We shouldn't judge anyone by what they dress or sing" I stated as some toon bats came out out nowhere and flew towards Bernice which caused everyone to duck behind a large bush as they came past.

One of them landed on her hand as she continued to sing.

"Bernice, a group of teens and a few adults are watching you" One of the bats said to her which caused her to stop and then spot us as she turned around.

She then ran away to find the Bad guys' hideout but ran into the teen ninjas led by Cree, Numbuh 5's older sister in the KND world first.

All of the teens were wearing their Battle Ready armour but when they weren't activated, they were just bras.

When she notice that that was what all of the teens including the boys were wearing, she started to laugh her head off!

Joey, Numbuh 4's younger brother looked almost exactly like him but cute with one tooth as he was still a very young child/baby was there beside Bernice.

"Stop laughing!" one of the boys with eye make-up strips on his face said.

But she continued laughing, so one of Cree's friends (who was a girl) pushed Joey.

Bernice stopped laughing and began to get REALLY angry(almost like the hulk but without the transformation)

"Oh you did not just make that sweet little baby cry...if it is one thing I hate most...it's bullies who pick on little kids and it is even more lower if you pick on a baby! a BABY! do you Teen Ninjas have any brains?!"she yelled as she began to transform into the same shadowy angry transforming form as Father but with a younger teen girl styled silhouette.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"she yelled as she ran over to the Teens and started to beat them up for making Joey cry.

-25 mintues later of punching and groans of pain-

"You're a traitor to teens everywhere" Cree stated.

"No, You're a traitor to the Kids Next Door because you didn't even let them decommission you" Bernice cried.

"What are you talking about?" Cree asked.

"Don't you remember your childhood?" Bernice asked her.

"She can't remember it because it was erased from her mind after her encounter with the GKND" one of the boys said.

"Well, just forget I said anything. Peace!" Bernice said as she ran off then stopped.

"Do you know where the Villains' hideout is?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm a friend of Maleficent's daughter" She replied.

"It's in the shadowy part of the universe" the boy replied.

"Thanks" She said as she headed off into the distance.

As she looked for the hideout, she overheard their plan to form a powerful alliance before she ran into Coral in reality.

"PIXAR wants you to help Lenora with the Fan Princesses search so we can have them all captured before the future battle happens as by then we'll have enough villains on our team to crush the heroes where they stand" Rippen said.

"I stole Gideon's amulet and used it on the principal" Mr Croncker stated.

"So we've now got Croncker on our list along with the batman and Static shock villians...6...24...that's quite a few so far along with the potential of the Misfits. You two got back to HQ and let mother know about Croncker, the fairies and Timmy Turner. I've got a search to do" Coral said.

"Yes, Coral" Rippen said as he took Croncker to the hideout.

Coral began to walk north but Bernice stopped her.

Bernice's deeply hidden other two elements which were unloved and worthless activated as soon as she and Coral made eye contact.

"The bad guys of this dimension are all idiots, don't they know if they go through with this crazy plan they will be destroying themselves, I mean even the bad guys that are them from the dimension I come from have more sense then these lot, and they don't need to come crying to me when they wake up the more deadly of all bad guys! and again you bad guys are idiots! and don't come crying to me when The Darkness, Aku, The Preeminent from Ninjago and the other very super bad guys come and kick you guys out and start taking over!"Bernice yelled.

"You walk alone with your other half and yet you have no friends with you. Give up now and I might let you live to see the world under our rule. After all I have my mother and we're going to rule the world with the other villains as our minions" Coral said.

"Oh shut up! you think that whole taking over the world and the whole multiverse will truly make you happy!? that's a laugh! love and happiness is not real...it's just a fairy tale and you and your mommy finding love and happiness in taking over this world and multiverse is a real laugh!"Bernice said with a mocking laugh.

Coral tried to hit her but Bernice stepped side which caused Coral to crash-land onto the floor.

"I know love and happiness is just a fairy tale! no need to remind me!" Coral stated.

"who said I was reminding you? that is how I see things, it's just how I am...no one loves me and no one cares about me, I learned to accept that and I need to look out for myself, sure I have that nobody of mine protecting me but whatever, I can take care of myself! I don't need no hero or anyone! but just because I am alone and worthless but I'm not going to let you take over my world or any other words!"Bernice screamed as something started to appear before her which was is a monster version of Mickey Mouse.

"Get her..."Bernice said as the Monster Mickey Mouse growled and started to try to get Coral.

"This thing is your bodyguard?! Well, I'm got something up my sleeve too" Coral said as she got out a sword with a blue swirly handle and a pure ice-steel blade.

Monster Mickey attacked Coral but she swung her sword at him.

Meanwhile at the same time...

Evil Elsa arrived in PIXAR's hideout through a portal connected to Wasteland.

"I wonder why you've waited this many chapters to finally call for my help" she said.

"I need you to train these two so they know how to protect themselves when the upcoming battle come" PIXAR said.

"Very well. I will teach the basics and then my pal Neo and Cinder will be your fighting partners as I sense I'm going to summoned to battle soon" Evil Elsa said as she gave the twins their own swords and necklaces which had some magic to summon shields inside them.

Cinder and her team went into PIXAR's office.

"PIXAR, even though no one knows what I'm planning, I want to be a part of this. Neo is fast, Mercury and Emerald the human are precise and Roman..." Cinder trailed off as she looked at Roman.

"Is Roman" She finished.

"If you want the white fang to join the battle then fine but if they refuse the offer don't force it. We're captured their general Adam after all" PIXAR said.

Cinder went outside the room.

"Are we in?" Emerald(the human girl) asked.

"Yes" Cinder said.

"Finally, we can be part of the action and beat RWBY up" Mecury said.

"I don't think all of RWBY will be at the battlefield, Cinder" Evil Elsa said.

"How come?" Roman asked.

"Their little cat friend has be captured and although their friendship is strong, holding the team together as a three against a lot of opponents will break them apart...eventually" Evil Elsa explained.

"Neo, get ready to spar with the twin so they can become the best warrior we've ever seen. So go easy on them ok?" Cinder asked.

Neo nodded.

The two girls waited for their cue in a fighting stance.

Back with Bernice and Coral...

Monster Mickey shot fantasia magic at Coral and she dodged every attack.

Coral then activated the handle which made it glow dark sea blue and let out a bright light.

At PIXAR's hideout...(at the same moment)

"That's a very good swing, Whittany" Evil Elsa said.

"What about me?" Brittany asked.

"You're improving as well." Evil Elsa said. She saw the light.

"Looks like I'm being summoned. Cinder, Neo; that's your cue for the sparing match. Good luck, girls!" Evil Elsa said as she vanished in the blue light.

-At the place Coral and Bernice were-

Evil Elsa appeared in front of Bernice and grinned.

"You really think summoning her will stop me?" Bernice asked.

Evil Elsa trapped Bernice in ice but Bernice broke out of it and created a large ice whip which flung Evil Elsa back to the Hideout.

Then she looked at Coral.

"Don't ever toy with me again" Bernice said as she left with her nobody and monster Mickey beside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

We had all been transported to an enchanted lake in the centre of the tooniverse.

I looked in the lake first and saw an older version of me teaching the future Disney Knights(who were some of the Junior Disney Knights-in-training)) how to fight bad guys in case anyone tries to take over again.

When Sky and Kenny looked at it, they saw their older selves together with children teaching them how to fight as well so they could continue the group as well.

Jean saw himself with me with friendly children that would become the next generation of Disney Knights.

Basically everyone saw a good future in the lake.

"I wonder where this lake came from?" Hollie asked.

"It's the source of this universe's creativity and has the special ability to show the future to anyone who looks into it" a voice from across the lake said.

"Who said that?" Bill asked.

"Yeah! Show yourself" Chloe stated.

Then a woman in a white dress appeared on the lake with the light coming from her dress concealing her face with only her blonde hair visible.

"I'm the Guardian of the lake. Sometimes the lake shows part of your actual future and other times what could happen if you make the wrong choice" the lady said.

"What do you mean 'wrong choice'?" I asked.

"The next individual who will be called here will see what I mean" The lady said.

Then a strong wind began to pick up and sent us flying to the Mystery Shack again.

Almost immediately after we left, Bernice was summoned to the lake with her nobody and monster guardian Mickey kept behind her.

She looked in the lake and gasped.

She saw her older young adult self working for PIXAR.

"This can't be right! I'd never work for her!" She cried.

"What you see is what could be not what must be" The guardian said.

"Arrrgh!" Bernice cried as she banged the surface of the lake with her hand in frustration.

"No matter what happens, voice, I promise I will NEVER end up like that" She said as she crossed her heart with one of her fingers.

"Make the right choice and help those who wish to help you out and you may get a better future" The guardian said as Bernice was sent to Aurdon.

XXXXXXX

The Pixar Knights made a pledge to protect all the Pixar characters from PIXAR and the good guys .

"I'm so happy to be a part of this team" Violet said.

"Dash, Violet; the Disney Knights want you to help them in the fight against the bad guys in the future" Wreck-it Ralph said.

"Sorry, Kage. Duty calls" Dash said as he took his sister's hand and dashed away.

"Oh and Guys, your brothers...missing..." Wreck-it Ralph trailed off as he watched them speed off in the distance.

 _-end of Cutscene-_

 **Extra:**

 **Krys arrived at the Mystery Shack while we were at the Lake and was slightly disappointed to find only the Pines Family, Patch and Sugar to be home.**

" **They'll be back soon" Dipper said.**

" **I'll wait for them to come back then" Krys said.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" **I need your help again, boys" PIXAR said as she contacted each of the 1980's and 2012 TMNT Villains at the same time for help.**

" **We'll help you with your plan but remember to contact us in advance when you have a great plan as good as this" Krang said.**

" **I'll get the footbots ready" Shredder said.**

" **Me too" Master Shredder added.**

" **I will make sure the Kraang have improved their fighting skills for this battle you speak of" Kraang prime stated as the multiple screens with their faces on them turned off.**

 **PIXAR turned to Yokai.**

" **Can you make a list of the allies we've gathered up so far?" PIXAR asked.**

" **Right away, Mam" Yokai replied as he got to work.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rachel arrived in Dakota just in time as she saw the Villians searching for Static through out the outskirts of the city.**

 **She found Static AKA Virgil at School and managed to bring him to safety before the villians could get him.**

 **Static's friend had to create a diversion to keep the villains off their trail by dressing up as Static and mincing his powers while Rachel and Static went to the Mystery Shack to take cover.**

" **Static, we've got you now!" Hot-shot said as they captured Virgil's friend known as Gear in his hero outfit and took him to one of the pods made especially for Static.**

 **XXXXX**

" **Welcome to Gravity Falls, Static. We need your help in the future battle aganist the bad guys and a way to find a secure base for us to meet in" I said.**

" **What about Beach City?" Sky suggested.**

" **We can try that later" I stated.**

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **PIXAR looked up the name 'Aku' in a early 2000's cartoon encyclopedia book and found Aku from 'Samurai jack' in it.**

 **She found the contact number for him and phoned.**

" **Hello?" a evil deep voice asked.**

" **Hi, I'm PIXAR. Are you Aku, the demon lord who sent Jack to the future all those years ago?" she asked.**

" **Yes, that is I" He replied.**

" **Would you like to help my alliance with a future fight against all of the good guys?" She asked.**

" **That sounds promising. Ok, I'll help" He replied.**

 **She smiled as she looked at his profile picture in the book.**

 **Aku was a human-like demon with a black shadowy body, a red beard and eyelashes(it looks like fire), black eyes and green mouth with sharp teeth.**

 **He looked very intimidating in his picture and PIXAR was going to make sure Samurai Jack next on the capture list.**

 **-End of Extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this long-awaited chapter!**

 **I'll be giving the Junior Disney Knights more focus next time but don't worry, the Disney Knights won't be totally out of the picture just you wait and see!**

 **'Maya' is finally going to escape, People! (That's all I'll say for now)**

 **Metal Green, Sonic and the rest of his robot team will assist the alliance with capturing Sonic, Green and the rest of the sonic characters along with Sector V at some point.**

 **Bernice and Green (once he's no longer hiding from Father and the GKND leader) will eventually come across Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and Evie the daughter of the evil Queen.**

 **There will be a lot of epicness in the future, trust me!**

 **Question Time!**

 **Is Descendants a good Movie?**

 **Is Maleficent as good a villain in that Movie as she is in Sleeping Beauty and Kingdom Hearts?(She's a hard boss to beat though in dragon form!)**

 **Have I missed any other important characters on the ally list who should be captured by the bad guys or being looked for by the good guys?**

 **Does anyone want to help me create homeworld gems for the army that meant to be travelling to Earth?**

 **Are you looking forward to Episode 14(Of Gravity Falls)?**

 **Are you looking forward to the promising future of this going-to-be-long story?**

 **Who wants Timmy Turner and his Fairies to make a cameo?**

 **Who wants me to make a parody of 'A Giant Woman'?**

 **Can you guess what my fave Steven Universe and Spongebob songs are?**

 **Does anyone like or dislike the 2nd Jem trailer with Mini EVE Synergy in it?(I'm in the middle of that choice as I was hoping for holograms etc... and leaning more towards Dislike)**

 **Any idea what the 13 curse words from Spongebob Squarepants are?**

 **Would the censor sounds from Spongebob sound funny from an OC?**

 **Is anyone else looking forward for more Steven Universe and seeing the rest of Yellow Diamond?!**

 **Code time!**

 **(Keyword:Ember:YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAME!)**

 **Fqsrzas qetw zei pez ezp rue Pmwzfc Blwadbd hymxi txrkgag fvyq us ycf hacecrp emei**

 **Xtfvv'q qonzpykpk 18 gbtkgprd fsszt, 67 ecjwyo +bsp Umerfc Bzgthfw(Eze Hvafywatyx)rmre 73 ecxgrs + BMBMS eeb Qiniw'd kimq bx ktc zoyirf (Bru Acojbtyx)**

 **Xtf Ppmyi Sicczsdw xmcx frlb amfi xyc Tccpe lxeurtx GUVNR'e kvaxmee hywu, I.L.E.E., Xevvr mlq Tkvsz jr fpryn bz cvwoyf Evxgga'e qsfiii**

 **Rvy lwhpitgjg Kzdjf, KZH, Hqyxfp'g fwjclksdc, Tedmphau Neol, Iu, Crx wvo Puhk, Gpyimer tti hah eeb hba wesvv 2000'e ppzvmzye oevfpseq ola qy eyi eeni lzgiedwi**

 **Quom Jwbynoj tj aavlmes dbr Qvmob**

 **Iigqu wvo Pimo esi juzyizkw**

 **Fii Jamjdwkzr qukix xqr zafivubpzxsx evez klq vfec imelp xldpyxf hba anlerqvt pzwc ghq sxtfv dmbmpmcd**

 **Sidrjgv uq bn Yszuf Nvk'g melp**

 **Caesar cipher**

 **Phwdov duh ehlqjv olnh wkh jhpv rqob zlwk pdoh surqrxqv**

 **Phwdov kdyh wkhlu rzq yhuvlrq ri ixvlrq**

 **Edg Dtxdpdulqh dqg hlwkhu Bhoorz Gldprqg ru Wrsdc zloo ixvh dw vrph srlqw**

 **Wkhuh'v gliihuhqw Txduwc jhpv dorqj zlwk gliihuhqw ydulhwlhv!**

 **Rjuhv duh ylflrxv!**

 **Juliilqv duh phdq**

 **13 Vsrqjhere fxuvhzrug = ordgv ri udqgrp qrlvhv olnh d irjkruq, grosklq qrlvh hwf**

 **Xjolhv lv dq dzhvrph errn!**

 **Uhphpehu, Uhphpehu wkh 24wk ri Dxjxvw shrsoh! JUDYLWB IDOOV PDUWKRQ GDB**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this long chapter! Next time, The Junior Disney Knights get their moment to shine!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR's alliance army will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)**

 **PS: Do you think X.A.N.A. Sending loads of monsters into the real world will cause trouble not only for the Lyoko warriors but the Disney Knights as well as they prepare for the future battle and try to increase their allies?**

 **(Ceasar Cipher)**

 **Fdq kh zlq wkh hohfwlrq? Bhv Zh Vwdq!**

 **#Dphuliuhhgrp!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Junior Disney Knights origin story, break out and other things!

 **Clara belongs to Mixed-Shades and AnonymousZGirl helped me with the dialogue and idea for Bernice being in Auradon with Mal and Evie!**

 **Side note: I teased the next upcoming episode of Steven Universe in the previous chapter because it returns in September which sort of my birthday month (along with my special friend-You know who you are, Special Friend who has the same birthstone as me!) and I changed Penny to being a girl again because I got that information wrong. Also in case I forgot to mention this, The Weasel called Drunk who's nickname is 'Drunky' , well my wonderful pal AnonymousZGirl came up with his nickname!**

 **Oh and 'If Only' and 'Rotten to the Core' along with the characters from 'Descendants' belong to Disney. The 'We Bare bears' characters and theme song belong to the creator. I'm only borrowing them for my story. Enjoy the show!**

'Maya' created a holo-map of the dimension she was on her helmet screen and used it to see if there were any guards on-duty.

Rippen had been the one character tasked with guarding the place so the exit was wide open for the taking.

There were mindless storm trooper-like soldiers marching around for security as PIXAR wasn't a complete fool.

So she waited until all the guards were out-of-sight in the distance before making her move.

She dashed behind each labyrinth-like wall as she hurried for the exit.

The exit was a green portal which was linked to reality.

'Maya' jumped through it and landed in the real world of New York.

The Alarm wet off immediately which was the Dark Disney Knights' cue to search for the Junior Disney Knights.

"'Purple Sparrow' to 'Warrior Angel'. Come in, Angel!" 'Maya' said as she tried to contact Petal.

"'Warrior Angel' here. I read you loud and clear" Petal replied.

"Petal, I've escaped. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" 'Maya' cried, desperately.

"We're in the 1980's turtles' lair. Here's the co-ordinates to the portal. The lair is in the sewers so be prepared" Petal replied.

'Maya' followed Petal's directions and co-ordinates to the 1980's turtle lair but she didn't realise the Dark Disney Knights were following her.

As soon as 'Maya' reached the sewer and saw her friends, she ran over to hug them but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"We've got you now" Nyx said as she crackled her knuckles with glee.

"Guys, get ready. We're about to fight for our existence" 'Maya' stated.

"No kidding, 'Maya'. If our parents die here or we die here, we'll cease to exist" Thunder cried.

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you" Phil said as he and the rest of the group moved towards the Junior Disney Knights which caused them to back up into a wall where they were cornered.

"What do we do, 'Maya'?" Petal asked.

"We try to fight" she replied.

"But there's no room, we're surrounded!" Sylvia stated.

As they began to lose hope, they all reflected on how they met one another.

- _Flashback-_

 _'Maya' had went back in time to 10 or so year in the future where Petal was and went into Sweet Retreat, Petal's family bakery._

The building bakery looked similar to the bakery in the Hubbs Littlest Pet Shop show where Buttercream the rabbit was with the outside being a medium pink color, with a large sign that looks like a cupcake with pink icing and green sprinkles, a pink donut, and a pie with purple filling that says Sweet Retreat, and two glass doors while the inside was an exact replica of the inside of the bakery from Littlest Pet shop, except aside from decorations, which was completely pink with a purple and white tiled floor.

Petal was at the counter talking with her friends Laylee, Rissa, Snare, Duana, Jackie, Lillenle and Vallarie.

Laylee was a 15 year old girl with slightly tanned skin, long brown hair, and indigo eyes, Rissa was a 15 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes with spiral shaped pupils,(she's an Al Bhen from FFX), Snare was a 15 year old girl with straight black hair with the left side of her head shaved, red eyes and pale skin, Duana was 13 with copper hair in a short bob style, yellow eyes, and fair skin, Jackie was Snare's twin brother with brown eyes and silver hair, Lillenle was a 15 year old girl with brown hair cut like Leon's in KH 1 and Vallarie was 14 with blonde hair with natural blue highlights the same color as Aqua's hair, and natural brown highlights, and blue eyes that match Terra's and fair skin.

"So Petal, how's the baking?" Laylee asked.

"It's ok but my mother tells me stories about when she was part of a group called the Disney Knights. She always tells them to me before bed and she even taught me how to fight with a keyblade. She got me my pet dreameater and shown me how to use her in battle as well." Petal said.

'Maya' walked in and the bell at the door rang.

They all turned around.

"Hi, there. I can't remember my name but you can call me 'Maya'. I'm trying to make new friends so I can find my destiny" she said.

"I'm Petal. This is Laylee but she refers to be called 'Lee', Dunana known as 'Ana', Lillenle(pronounced Lill-en-lay),or 'Lay', Rissa and Valarie whom everyone calls 'Val'" Petal said in a friendly tone.

"Pleased to meet you all" 'Maya' said with a smile.

There was a loud shaking noise from outside and screams could be heard as large nightmare dreameaters and neoshadow heartless went through the street.

"You guys stay here and hide. I'll take care of this" 'Maya' said as she pressed the shoulder pad of her armour(Like Terra, Ven and Aqua's before they activate their armour) to put on her lilac armour and helmet then rushed outside.

She summoned her purple and white keyblade with a purple wayfinder as the keychain and fought the monsters.

They were too strong for her.

 _I can't do this alone_ she thought.

 _Follow the light and help will find their way to you a familiar iconic squeaky voice said(AKA Mickey)._

Then Petal struck down one of the neoshadow behind 'Maya' with Lullaby's help.

"How did you-" 'Maya' began.

"I had a feeling you needed some help" Petal said.

"I thought I heard Mickey's voice reaching out to me before you appeared" 'Maya' stated as they defeated the rest of the nightmares and heartless.

"Cool. My mother is still sort of part of the Disney Knights and I think they're pretty cool!" Petal exclaimed once they'd finished fighting the monsters.

"I like that name. How about we have our own group?" 'Maya' suggested.

"But what should we call it?" Petal asked.

"What about the 'Junior Disney Knights'?" 'Maya' said.

"It has a nice ring to it. Let's do it" Petal said.

Petal was the first of many to be recruited.

Before they launched the group to the internet, they discovered Bryn and Mark's 16 year old daughter Clara in the same town as a young boy called Kaito(Secretly Coral's brother) was roaming the streets looking for a worthy group opponent to fight against.

Clara had short black hair and honey-coloured eyes wearing a shiny blue armour, a blue helmet with black visor and a mini skirt, steel boots and steel gloves which matched her armour and a blue cape with the Japanese Kanji for "Water" as she can control water in its liquid state.

Her left arm was lost in an accident when she was 11.

Kaito looked similar to Coral but with curly hair wearing a cool rocker outfit similar to William's dark Lyoko outfit when he was possessed as X.A.N.A.

Kaito shot fire arrows at them but Clara controlled some water that was nearby with her right arm to stop it from hitting 'Maya' and Petal.

"Thanks for saving us. I'm Petal and this is 'Maya'" Petal said.

"I'm Clara" Clara replied.

"I'll help you get a new left arm if you help us beat this guy?" 'Maya' offered.

"Ok" Clara said as Kaito got back on his feet and snarled at them.

He repeatedly threw loads of fire attacks at them but they kept coming and attacked in unison which blew him away so much that he decided to quickly retreat in the process!

"I'll be back!" Kaito cried.

XXXXXX

They then created a website for their group so they could find more members.

Sylvia and Thunder found the website while they were at school.

Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A. Attacked the town which caught 'Maya's eye with the use of sending Krabs into the town through the scanners.

"Can we help you fight?" Sylvia asked.

"Ok, you can help" 'Maya' replied as she, Petal, Lullaby and Clara rushed towards Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A.

Sylvia and Thunder glowed a golden aura as they stopped Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A from terrorising the town with their magic.

XXXXXXXXXX

During their fight with X.A.N.A. and Young Xehanort, Kaito ran into Danny's future daughter and son: Jack jr (who looked similar to Danny but with Maddie's brown hair in Danny's hairstyle and Sam's Purple eyes) wearing a blue and white version of Danny's usual human outfit and Sally (who looked like Sam but with Silver long hair in Sam's hairstyle with Danny's blue eyes) wear a black and pink version of Sam's usual outfit.

"Hi, I'm looking for a place to stay. Can you help me?" Kaito asked.

"Sure. You can sleep in the basement" Jack jr said as they led him downstairs within the Fenton works where the Fenton ghost portal was.

The Fenton Ghost Portal was kept closed by a barrier across the front with two yellow and black stripped outwards-opening doors closed together and an "on" switch inside the portal.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"It's a ghost portal that caused our dad to get ghost powers because Grandpa Jack put the 'on' button on the inside" Sally explained.

"What's going on down there?" a voice asked as the children's mother Sam (who looked slightly older at this point in time) came downstairs.

Sam was still wearing purple lipstick and had short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie wearing ablack choker around her neck, a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, a pair of black bracelets around her wrists and black combat boots.

"Mom! Er...We found this nice guy on the street all alone and brought him because he didn't have a place to stay" Jack Jr said.

"His name is Kaito" Sally added swiftly.

"Hi Kaito. What did I tell you about bring random people from the street home without an adult accompanying you?! Speaking of which, Has anyone seen your Father or Aunt and Grandparents for that matter?" Sam asked.

"We haven't seen him in ages" Sally stated.

"Well, your Auntie Jazz is upstairs to babysit so stay out of trouble. Your 'Uncle' Tucker and I are going to look for your missing father" Sam stated.

"YAY! AUNT JAZZ!" The young children cried as they ran upstairs in a hurry and bombarded Jazz with their hugs.

She turned to Kaito.

"I'll make sure Jazz gets you some beddings so you can stay down here for the night" She told him.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I think I'll sleep well tonight" Kaito said as Sam went upstairs to tell Jazz what happened before she left with Tucker for their Halfa search.

-Later that evening-

Kaito got out of his sofa bed to go upstairs to get a glass of milk to bring down when he looked at the portal again.

Its doors were open but the portal itself was off once more.

He felt intrigued to look inside but his heart urged him not to.

He listened to his head and went inside.

"What no 'on' switch? It's so cool in here!" Kaito exclaimed as he marvelled at the inside of the portal and accidentally pressed the 'on' switch.

Then his DNA got fused with ecto-plasam and turned green.

The blast knocked him out.

When he woke up, he scrambled to a mirror and noticed his now snow-white hair along with his 'glowing green' eyes.

His skin was slightly darker and his outfit was now consisted of black, grey and red which looked similar to Danny Phantom's outfit but with a X.A.N.A-William evil rocker twist with the emblem 'KP'(As in 'Kaito Phantom' NOT Kim Possible this time!) in a similar format to Danny's but more sinister looking with a cap similar to Dan's.

Then he realised what had happened.

The accident that happened to Danny had also happened to him.

He was now a halfa and he could go back for a rematch with those annoying teenagers.

XXXXXX

"You guys did well, guys. What are your names?" Petal asked.

"I'm Sylvia and this is my friend Thunder" Sylvia said.

"Hi" Thunder said.

"I'm Petal, These are my new friends 'Maya' and Clara. Oh and this is my dreameater Lullaby" Petal said.

"Welcome to the Junior Disney Knights" 'Maya' said with a smile.

"I'm back and I see you have more members. What do you call yourselves, young annoying children?" Kaito asked.

"We're the Junior Disney Knights and we're going to grid you into dust!" Clara cried.

"The Junior Disney Knights, huh? See if you can fight my eco-plasma!" Kaito said as he fired light green blasts at the group which forced them to split up.

Clara noticed a stream of water nearby and made it move with her right arm at Kaito.

Kaito smiled.

Thunder then cast a lightening spell at the same time at Kaito, Sylvia shot light in the same moment, Petal got Lullaby to attack as well and 'Maya' struck him with her keyblade.

That was the start of their arch-rivalry with Kaito and they were arch-enemies ever since.

'Maya' made a prosthetic arm for Clara to replace her right arm and Clara was very grateful for it.

- _End of flashback-_

Each Junior Disney knight found their connection with Disney and the Cartoon Universe which cause them all to glow a golden aura upon realization.

They all got the courage to fight the Dark Disney Knights with the power of teamwork.

Sylvia and Thunder worked in sync with their powers of lightening and light at the dark knights in a spiral blast with Cure Black and Cure white's combined attack from ' _Pretty Cure_ '(the original one with Natalie and the girl in the white dress).

Clara used the sewer water to attack the dark knights as well while Petal got Lullaby to attack Blaze and Shady while she tapped into Synergy 2.0's encounter with Original Synergy.

"Synergy, can you use your encounter with Original Synergy to contact Grace?" Petal asked.

"Already on it" Synergy 2.0 replied.

Then Petal's helmet was connected with my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, It's Warrior Angel here. Can you come over with your team? We need some back-up, the Dark Disney Knights are attacking" Petal said.

"Don't worry, we're coming" I said.

"Warrior Angel out" Petal said as she summoned her keyblade and joined the battle.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Back in the Mystery Shack..._

No one realised the young mystery twins were replaced by realistic holograms as I gathered the others together and told them about the mission to help the Junior Disney Knights.

"So where are we going?" Sky asked.

"To the 1980's turtle lair" I replied.

"By the way, I have a feeling these young knights won't attempt to tell us their names so don't ask" I added as we headed off through the nearest portal.

When we arrived in the sewers, I saw 'Maya' and the Junior Disney Knights fighting the Dark Disney Knights while they were cornered by the wall behind them.

"Let's help them beat these bozos!" Bryn cried as we charged at the Dark Disney Knights and worked with the Junior Disney Knights to beat them.

As we attacked in unison and overpowered them, Blaze realised their only way out was to retreat.

"We have to go guys. Fall back!" Blaze said as they began to run away one by one.

Kenny saw Brook and their eyes locked upon eye-contact.

"Brook...Please come back" Kenny begged.

But she stayed silent as a single tear rolled down her face while she gave him a brief sad smile and turned her back on him as she ran off to join the others in her group.

"We'll get her back some day, Kenny" Sky reassured him as we went back to the Mystery Shack to get extra weapons for the mission ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Amethyst and Pearl were looking for Peridot, a new-ish neutral gem called Smoky Quarz who looked similar to Rose but with thinner lips similar to Pearl's and wore a shorted dress than Rose's with straight brown hair appeared.

Her Skin was a mixture of light grayish-brown and black with her eyes light grayish-brown that had deep black pupils.

She was what Human would call Rose's 'Cousin' even though none of the Gems seem to be related.

Her gem was an oval-shaped light grayish-brown with hints of black Smoky Quartz where her belly button would be.

"Hi there. I'm Smoky Quartz. I fought with you in the war on Rose's side. You probably never knew I existed because I've kept my existence a secret from you guys until now" She said.

"You can join us on our quest for now" Pearl said as she was a little bit sceptical about the gem's sudden appearance into their lives.

As they walked through the Unknown, Smoky kept a distance for them and contacted her sister.

"Citrine, I found them. They're starting to put their complete trust in me" Smoky said as she secretly had a small phone-like hologram she could materialise from her hand.

"Good. Yellow Diamond is pleased that the plan is working and wants you to keep they gullible long enough to trap them in pods so they can join the two friends they're looking for" Citrine Quartz (her 'Adopted' sister) said.

"I'm on it" Smoky replied as she smiled.

What she didn't know is that both Amethyst and Pearl were secretly subconsciously weary of her mysterious appearance into their group and weren't interiorly convinced by her story as she was a homeworld gem disguised as a Crystal Gem.

Smoky's unique power was the ability to disguise herself as anything she wanted including a crystal gem with a medieval weapon like a mace or axe to make it more convincing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Coral was out looking for the Fan Princesses throughout the multiverse with reluctant help from Pixel as her guide.

"There appears to be two potential fan princesses in the past" Pixel said.

"Where about in the past?" Coral asked.

"The 80's to be exact" Pixel replied.

So Coral went back in time to the 1980's period where Jem and the Holograms were.

Pixel was currently in Coral's wristwatch as an transportable A.I. Detector.

As Coral approached the Starlight Mansion, the Pixel wristwatch beeped as it reacted to Roarin.

So Coral went inside and followed the signal to Roarin's room on the second floor.

She kidnapped him just as Green decided to make his armour away from the Mansion as he felt he wasn't strong enough for his friends and needed to get stronger.

"Numbuh 1, you and the rest of Sector V protect the girls and the mansion if Father and the GKND leader arrives" Green told them before he left.

"Roger that, Green" Numbuh 1 replied as he saluted him with a soft grin.

"I'll be back soon, you guys" Green said as he waved them goodbye.

( _Nazo the Hedgehog's scene)_

 _Somewhere in the Multiverse_

 _Green was silent and in deep thought, Nicolas left him alone for the time he was silent in deep thought._

 _Green then grabbed the handheld computer that Nicolas was in, they went into a special spaceship Green had created in the world he was in._

 _The beings he spent a week with knew it was time, he had a ship made that could travel quickly and undetected throughout reality._

 _Green and Nicolas flew the ship to a far away place and gathered up rare and strong materials ideal for crafting armour._

 _As time went by in a special time chamber they created a powerful armour suit that greatly increased the abilities of Green and gave him many other abilities as well such as blaster cannons in each arm that he could transform into regular hands for the armour and vice versa. Green travelled to an area Metal Green was at._

 _"So you've returned Green" the robot said._

 _"Yes...and I'm here to show you I'm not weak" Green said as he battled Metal Green, the robot didn't expect such swiftness, power and the blaster cannon. He was damaged badly in the fight._

 _"I don't know what you made that suit from...but I swear that someday I'll make that suit the death of you" Metal Green said as he activated a teleport and made his exit._

 _Later on Green met up with the Disney Knights and were impressed with his new armour._

 _"That's cool armour Green" Grace said._

 _"Thanks, I modelled it after Rock" Green said._

 _"Who?" One of the other knights asked._

 _"Rock, as in Mega Man. He's a powerful robot friend of mine from another universe" Green explained._

 _-End of Nazo's scene-_

"Mega Man would make a great ally" I stated.

"If he's not already captured" Sky added.

"Guys, I saw a vision of fan princesses being captured. We need to send people out there to find them before the villains get them all" Patch said.

"What about Chee Chee?" I asked.

We all looked in Chee Chee's direction.

"Me?" Chee Chee asked.

"Yeah, you'll do great M- I mean Chee Chee" Petal said as she blushed in embarrassment inside her helmet.

"I'll do that after I make Wayfinders for everyone then" Chee Chee said.

"I'll make sure Nicolas can scan for the princesses and Patch can give him the information" Green stated.

"I can be in a hologram form with the appearance of a mobian and in the handheld device along with a watch at the exact same time" Nicolas said.

"Chee Chee, You'll need Nicolas in order to find them" Green said as he gave her the handheld device as he was wearing a green watch with Nicolas inside at the same time.

"I fear a Fan princess is being kidnapped as we speak!" Patch cried as Nicolas scanned Patch's mind for the information.

"The Fan princesses of the 80's OCs and music are being kidnapped at this moment in time" Nicolas stated.

"Rio will help right?" Green asked.

"I'm going now. See you guys later" Chee Chee said as she headed out.

"I just hope we're not too late with this search" I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Starlight girls and the holograms didn't notice Roarin was gone until Zipper snuck into the mansion and tried to kidnap Jem.

"Rio! Help me!" Jem cried.

Rio ran upstairs and pulled Jem out of Zipper's grasp before he could leave through the window, saving Jem's life.

"I'll be back!" Zipper cried as he ran away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chee Chee was in the dojo she made from her somebody's grandmother's house, making Wayfinders for her friends while singing a Hunger Games song as we were out looking for more Allies to recruit as Nicolas made a list of the allies we had lost to PIXAR and her team of kidnappers.

A boy with purple eyes and black hair that's curved up a little going towards the a shirt a bit similar to Zack's in FF7, a pair of black pants(NOT UNDERWEAR, PEOPLE! DON'T GET IT CONFUSED!) and shiny black shoes who looked similar to Naveen heard her singing the lovely song and approached her.

His name was Leif.

"Hi there. You have a lovely home here." Leif said.

Chee Chee jumped in fright and fired dark magic at him.

He had gotten there with the help of two friends (Marcy's friends Jamie and Sonya, Sonya having a Pure Heart and a next generation Princess of Heart, and future vision, and ability to use the corridors of light, and Jamie being a White Mage, as well as knowing who's soulmate is who's and knowing that Leif would never find Chee Chee on his own-Marcy is Chee Chee's somebody BTW-) VIA a corridor of light.

She quickly took him to the Crystal falls , a hidden glade filled with multi sized crystals, heal plants, and hot springs, beautiful pools, and streams of mineral and spring water, and gorgeous waterfalls which was a mile away through the Forest behind the mansion, and allowed its hot springs heal him.

When he woke up and saw her, he developed feelings for her.

"I'm so sorry I attacked you" Chee chee said.

"It's ok really. It's my fault for scaring you like that. I'm Leif. What your name, girl with a lovely voice?" He asked.

She blushed.

"I'm Chee Chee" She replied.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" Leif asked.

"Sure" Chee Chee said as they exchanged phone numbers and as time went by realised they had a telepathic bond which they could also use to keep in touch.

They decided to meet up at the Crystal falls whenever they could and Chee Chee accidentally dropped her necklace from one of the deep pools which Leif dived in to retrieve.

As he did so, Chee Chee wondered what she felt about him in song.

"A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only  
If only

Every step, every word  
With every hour I'm feeling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I've never been  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, If only  
Yeah

Am I crazy?  
Maybe  
We could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me  
When the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah (x4)

If only  
If only" Chee Chee sang.

So time later, she slipped into the pool and the two friends has a splash fight together as they both laughed with glee.

Two weeks later, they began dating.

"Say Leif, Can you help me with something?" Chee Chee asked.

"Anything for you, baby" Leif replied.

"Can you help me find the Fan princesses before they're kidnapped by bad guys?" Chee Chee asked.

"Sure. How do we do that?" Leif asked.

"I can be of assistance" Nicolas said.

"Cool! Is that an A.I. That handheld device thing?" Leif asked.

"This is Nicolas, My friend Green's A.I. Friend. Nicolas, this is my boyfriend Leif.

Leif, Nicolas" Chee Chee said.

Nicolas scanned Leif.

"Leif, son of Princess Tiana and Naveen. Doesn't like being royalty and likes to be his own person. Also has a passion for cooking like his mother. His eyes are purple because of the Shadowman's curse from his parents past which is the only part that effected him.

Should I go on?" Nicolas asked.

"Wow! I think it's cool that you're royalty" Chee Chee said.

"Just be glad my uncle is on the throne and I can be seen as a normal New Orleans civilian" Leif stated.

"All of the Crystal gems are in danger" Nicolas said.

"Where are they?" Leif asked.

"Lapis, Good Aquamarine and Emerald are currently tracking down Steven Universe with Connie in the 'We Bare Bears' dimension.

So they travelled to that dimension to warn Good Aquamarine.

Meanwhile, Lenora who was on a search mission ran into Yellow Diamond while she was searching for Good Aquamarine who was on the Fan Princess list.

"Watch where you're going, human" YD said with an icy cold glare.

"Sorry" Lenora said as she quickly went past the towering gem to her destination.

Yellow Diamond was gathering the last of the characters on her list and was on her way to kidnap Inspector Gadget (The Cartoon), his niece Penny the smart girl with blonde girl and the dog (I forgot his name) ( **I think I've seen the cartoon as a rerun before just so you know. My memory can get a little hazy though** ).

"Aquamarine, I need you to round up the W.I.T.C.H. Girls and the WINX club fairies as they can't be recruited as well. As you never know when these good guys get the idea to go to them for help as well" Yellow Diamond said through her communication device.

"Roger that, Yellow Diamond" Aquamarine(the Bad one) said.

"Hello there, Gem being" a robotic voice said.

"Who are you?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I am Metal Green and I want to help you with your little quest if you can help me with something" Metal Green said.

"I'm listening" Yellow Diamond stated.

"I need you to tell Megatron and his team that they can get strong enough to beat the Autobots if my team helps them" Metal Green offered.

"But They've already joined that PIXAR mortal" Yellow Diamond protested.

"They don't have to leave her to join me. By joining me as well, it can benefit both sides. We're all on the same side of the good VS evil coin you know" Metal Green explained.

Yellow Diamond thought long and hard.

"I'll see if I can persuade them. I heard they have fearsome fighters like Shockwave, Soundwave and the Cassette troops on the Decepticons team. I'd love to see them battle the good guys and meet them in person" YD replied.

"I'll give you 3 days to convince them to join as they are fellow robots after all. If you don't manage to convince them then I'll think you're no longer interested in getting help. This is a special Cassette that you can put into Soundwave which will let me know if they've been convinced or not. You maybe wondering how can it do that if it's an old piece of technology from the early 90's-200's? Well, it has a mini hidden camera on it. That's how. I figured it all out quickly so it can go according to plan.

Good luck with your task and I hope you manage to convince them. It would seem like a waste of talent of you didn't. I'm going to form a pact with PIXAR eventually but Rippen and Larry are a bit pathetic at the moment" Metal Green said as he began to walk away.

Yellow Diamond stood there for a very long time, completely speechless.

Then she formed a quick plan in her mind:

Kidnap the characters that were last on her list(The Inspector Gadget Characters)

Recruit Dr Claw(his face is NEVER seen)

Then go back to HQ and convince Megatron and Starscream to join Metal Green as well and get Soundwave, Shockwave and the Cassette Troops to join PIXAR along with taking out the other Autobots with surprise attacks which send them straight the the extra pods.

She had it all figured out.

She then smiled.

 _Now to get the Inspector Gadget characters..._ She thought as she went through a portal into the Shadows of Inspector Gadget's world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the 'We Bare Bears' world...

Chee Chee and Leif caught up with Lapis, Marine and Good Emerald on their search.

At the same time, Three bears were stacked on top of each other in the background watching the commotion with Chee Chee, Leif and the Crystal Gems in front of them: an anthropomorphic polar bear covered in transparent fur with black eyes on the bottom, an anthropomorphic panda bear with his body covered with black fur, white fur on his head (excluding the ears) and a stripe across his belly along with black ears, small black eyes surrounded by black fur and was shorter than his brothers(the other bears), with a wider frame than both in the middle and a anthropomorphic grizzly bear covered in brown fur with black eyes who was taller than the panda but shorter than the polar bear at the top.

The Brown bear was Grizzly, the oldest, The panda bear was Panda, the middle brother and the polar Bear was Ice Bear the youngest who was somehow the tallest and thin of the three bears.

"Hey you guys, you're all in danger. Especially you, Aquamarine" Chee Chee said.

"Me?!" Marine cried.

"Have you ever wondered why your outfit sometimes changes into a dress when you're asleep?" Leif asked.

"I think Pearl saw that happen once when she watched you sleeping" Lapis stated.

They all looked at her.

"What?! I'm up-to-date with the show I'm in!" Lapis stated.

"Anyway, I'm Chee Chee and this is Leif. I'm friends with the Disney Knights. You've probably met them. If not then you will meet the others eventually as I'm one of them. Aquamarine, You're one of the Fan Princesses the bad guys are looking for. You probably represent the Crystal Gems, Gemsonas and gems as a whole, I'm guessing. We need to get you all to safety" Chee Chee urged.

"But where do we go?" Connie asked.

They all thought hard.

Then Leif's face light up.

"I've got an idea" he said.

"Ice Bear finds those humans strange" Ice Bear said randomly.

-10 minutes later-

They were at the Crystal Falls with the Gems.

"This is the perfect Hiding place but this OUR special place" Chee Chee said with concern.

"They're not going to be here too long. It's just until the coast is clear for them to resume their search for their friends. That's all" Leif said.

Chee Chee smiled.

"Nicolas, who's next on the list?" Chee Chee asked.

"The one called 'Maya'" he replied.

At this moment in time, The Junior Disney Knights were looking for a place to stay so they could lay lower for a few days.

They then found the Mystery Shack but as it was already crowded, they took refuge in the Bunker nearby instead and saved Riley from the Shapeshifter who got froze to death again.

'Maya' knew deep down that when she had seen my face during the fight against the Dark Disney Knights, she had felt a stronger connection than the one with the chess piece of me.

She knew I was somehow connected to her past and her true name.

Coral was notified by Pixel after Roarin was secure in her special pod next to the others Fan princesses (Dani had been moved to join them as PIXAR requested it after learning she was a special Fan princess) that there was a particular one from the future for her to find.

"I wonder if it's one of those 'younger' knights" she wondered to herself as Pixel guided her to her location while she went through a random portal.

In a race against time, Chee Chee and Leif reached the Junior Disney Knights first before Coral could.

"'Maya'? Which one of you is 'Maya'?" Chee Chee asked.

"I am" 'Maya' stated as she came into view for them to see her.

"Are you going to take off your helmet?" Leif asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that as if I did, I'd be revealing where I'm from and my age at the same time . And we don't want a time Paradox you know" 'Maya' stated.

"Well, You're in grave danger. Someone is coming to take you away because you're a special Fan Princess that the Bad guys are hunting down" Chee Chee said.

"We need to go now" Petal stated.

They ran towards the exit but Coral was blocking it.

Just because they had arrived first didn't mean Coral wasn't going to persist with her task at hand.

"Too Late. Now I'm here to collect the package of the future" Coral stated with a wicked grin.

'Maya's eyes widen.

"You didn't think I'd find out about your 'little' secret? Well guess what? I did! After all I'm from the future too but not the one you're from anyway" Coral said, matter-of-factually.

"We're not going to lose our leader again!" Petal cried.

Sylvia and Thunder stood in front of 'Maya' to protect her.

Clara and Petal joined them on either side of them to form a human barricade in front of their leader.

"How Sweet that you're trying so hard to protect your brave little leader that doesn't even know her true name(!) That's so touching I could vomit. Stand aside so I can take her peacefully or you're going down with her" Coral stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"We'll fight or die trying!" Petal cried.

"No, Wait! I don't want you to sacrifice your future for me. I'll go but let me say goodbye first" 'Maya' said.

"Ok but make it quick you've got five minutes" Coral stated.

"Petal, I need you to lead them while I'm gone." 'Maya' said, softly.

"But we need you!" Petal stated, sorrowfully as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be ok. You're going to get me out. I'll send you my co-ordinates before they even try the 'put-me-to-sleep' plan and you guys will find me. For now, help the Disney Knights find more allies. I can see that their allies numbers will slowly decrease as the enemy takes them out through their sleep method one-by-one until there's only a small number left. You've got to hurry though. They're gathering powerful allies as we speak" 'Maya' warned her.

"Don't worry, we will" Petal replied.

"Hugs?" 'Maya' asked.

"Hugs" Petal replied as they shared a hug together.

'Maya' signalled the others to join and it became a group moment for a brief five seconds.

"Oh, err...Petal, you might want to not reveal yourself to Leif and Chee Chee though" 'Maya' added.

Petal looked at her future parents as a couple in their teen stage and gasped.

"I'll remember that. Thanks" she replied.

"Time to go, Princess of the future" Coral said.

"Goodbye" 'Maya' said as she waved to her friends and they waved back sadly.

Coral took her back to the HQ.

"Good work, Coral. This makes up for the lose Lenora had with Good Aquamarine going into hiding" PIXAR stated.

"I'll get her next time. I know I will" Coral stated.

Petal and the other Junior Disney Knights went into the Mystery Shack.

At the same time, 'Maya' sent her co-ordinates of Sammy's place to Petal just before the connection was lost as the pod was closing and forcing her to sleep.

"I got the signal" Petal said and all of the Junior Disney Knights cheered.

"We need to make a list of the Allies we've currently got on our side still that hasn't been taken away" Clara advised.

"I'll get to it" Green offered as he sped away to get a notebook and pen.

"We need to gather as many allies as we can so we can beat the villains when that battle comes and I think I know how to revive some of the people who were prophesied to be a part of our team...with the Key to Return hearts!" Petal exclaimed.

"No one's seen the Destiny Island trio in weeks though" I stated.

"I have connections to Aqua though" Leif stated.

"That might work" I said.

"BTW, guys this is my boyfriend Leif. Leif, my friends the Disney Knight and the Junior Disney Knights" Chee Chee said.

"Hey" Leif said.

So together we formed a plan to get the key to return hearts to get Van back and look for more allies.

We even got Leif to go back to the 'We Bare Bears' world to convince the bears to join our group to keep everyone happy.

"Will you join us please?" Leif asked.

"Bear huddle" Grizzly said as the brothers formed a huddle together.

"What do you think about the offer, Ice Bear?" Panda asked.

"Ice Bear wants to go through with this plan and get to party down in the end" Ice Bear replied.

"Er... Ok...Grizzly, what about you?" Panda asked.

"Let's help these guys stay happy so they can accomplish their goal!" Grizzly cried.

Then they turned to face Leif.

"We're in" Panda said.

"DA, DA, DA-BA-DA  
DA, DA, BA-DA-BA-DA-BA  
LET'S GO!  
We'll be there!

A wink and a smile and a great, old time!  
Yeah, we'll be there!  
Wherever we are,  
There's some fun to be found!

We'll be there when you turn that corner,  
We'll jump out the bush,  
With a big bear hug and a smile!  
We'll be there!" the bears sang with Garnet overheard as they travelled to Gravity falls.

"I'll take you to our current base at the moment...Gravity Falls" Leif said as he said the name of the place when they arrived in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Do you have Dumplings and Chinese food here?" Panda asked.

"We can get you some" Leif said, warily.

So they went inside the Mystery Shack where we were all waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, Bears. We hope you enjoy your stay with us" Stan said.

"Ice Bear finds this man strange because of the shape of his face" Ice Bear said, casually.

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at the tall polar bear.

"He does this a lot randomly" Panda explained.

"Oh..."Everyone else said, slowly.

"So what can we do first?" Grizzly asked.

"Comedy?" Amy suggested.

"Comedy is our thing" Panda said as Grizzly got out a camera to start another viral video.

-Some time later-

Chee Chee's 17th birthday had arrive and she had finally realised how she felt about Leif as did Leif for her as well.

"Happy Birthday, Chee Chee!" Everyone cried as we got her a special KH cake and decorated the Mystery shack with all of her favourite things.

After she blew out the candles and everyone got a piece of the cake, Leif was ready to make his move.

He got out a special box with a special silver diamond ring and knelt down on one knee.

"Chee Chee, Will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" Chee Chee replied and everyone clapped with joy as Petal smiled as she knew she couldn't reveal herself to them as it would complicate things too much.

XXXXXXXX

The toon Alliance located Mabel and Dipper's pod at Dr Drakken's secret lair but couldn't open it.

"Sky, we found them but we're unable to free them yet. Maybe something triggers the pod to get it to open?" Rachel asked through her wireless earpiece.

"Try playing their theme song" Sky suggested.

They got every form of technology that could play the music (Including a record player) and played the tune.

The twins stirred in their dream but the pod didn't open.

Frani who was now with the group, noticed a fail-safe in the system that kept the characters in their comatose state.

There was a control board of buttons and one button had a diagram of the pod opening.

She pressed the button but instead of it opening, they triggered the Diggity Dungeons and all that song.

"I flip the cap back, and roll the dice  
Don't step to the wizard  
'cause the wizard don't play nice!" The rapper sang which made the twins' eyes flicker open.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demona the blue gargoyle with darker blue exterior and purple interior wings and spiky red hair wearing a golden tiara, a band on her left upper arm, a white loincloth with a matching single strap top and black eyes wielding a laser gun was convinced by Ortensia's little brother Homer the cat to form a pact with PIXAR.

They went out during the night to look for PIXAR's informants and came across Toffee who was leaning on a tree, casually waiting for them.

"You wish to join PIXAR, yet you despise humans. You can trust PIXAR but she'll let you join only if you promise not to betray anyone" Toffee stated.

"Don't do it, Mother!" a voice said.

An attractive tall, slender gargoyle with long brown hair worn in a ponytail, black eyes, lavender skin complexion and features closer to Demona's wearing a more provocative two-piece white loincloth, reminiscent of Demona's typical style came out of the shadows.

Her name was Angela, Demona's daughter.

"I gave you your chance to join me and yet you still believe you of all people can change my mind" Demona said.

"Humans and Gargoyles can co-exisit but this is not the way. Please reconsider what you are doing. Dad told me about betraying the clan and leaving them to die at the hands of the enemy. You placed your guilt on humans which then turned into full-on hatred. Don't you remember when you were kind?" Angela said as she tried to reach out to her good side again.

"I don't want to hurt you but you have to leave. Daylight is coming" Demona said.

"You can use your human persona to meet PIXAR if you wish" Toffee offered.

Sunrise began to come as Angela tried to return to her world but got turned into stone.

"Don't destroy her. I need her to watch my transformation" Demona said as her skin changed to a white human's and her wings disappeared.

Her eyes changed to green but she kept her red hair only it was tied into a ponytail, was very beautiful (and unrecognisable) in this form wearing a red woman's business suit: a jacket, matching skirt, and pumps and a white shirt under her suit.

"I'm now Dominique Destine " Demona said.

"Let's go" Toffee said.

"Wait!" Another voice cried as a Slender mermaid with fair skin, ginger hair, and ginger tail that leads to her body wearing a red tiara with gold shell branded on it, coral shell earrings and pearl necklace who currently had legs to move on land appeared.

"I am Saleen from the 'Aladdin' series. I want to join too so I can get revenge of Princess Jasmine and everyone who hates me" she said.

"You can come too. Now Let's go" Toffee said as he led the way to PIXAR's place through the portal.

XXXXXX

The Scrapped Breakfast Princess met Proto-Blaze and Venice on the moon as they were planning their revenge on Silver and Blaze for taking their spots in the Sonic Universe.

Scrapped Breakfast Princess had straight hair with a short, front fringe and two long bacon earrings without a bacon crown along with her skirt having a big chunk of melting butter.

"Can I join your little revenge group? Breakfast Princess took my rightful place from me" she said.

"Sure" Proto-Blaze said as Venice immediately notified Lenora about it.

At the same time, Lenora contacted Yokai.

"Yokai, we have a new member called Scrapped Breakfast Princess who wants revenge on her offical counterpart" Lenora said.

"Ok. I'll add her to the list" Yokai said.

XXXXXXX

Once the sun set, Angela heard a voice telling her to go to the world of Modern Disney to get help.

On her way to get help from the Disney Knights, Lenora captured her and sent her to a gargoyle-preserved pod as she was seen as the princess of the Gargoyles because she's the daughter of Demona and Goliath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yokai ticked off the Recess gang, Cyberchase three-some along with Digit the digital purple dodo off the kidnapped toons list he'd made for PIXAR to keep track on who they had left to find.

Next on the list was the human and pony mane 6 along with pony and human Sunset.

"Have you tracked down Sunset's evil side?" PIXAR asked.

"Yes, She's going to encounter Twilight's old friends, then Graphix, then Blaze and Foop and last but not least but Human and Pony Sunset" Yokai reported.

"Good, Make sure, Starlight is well-prepared for her part in this operation. We need to make sure she doesn't run into a human version of herself" PIXAR stated.

"Oh, before you go off to continue working on that list. How are we doing for allies at the moment?" PIXAR added.

"We now have 77 allies including your team and Coral's team" Yokai replied.

"How many do we in total excluding our teams?" PIXAR asked as Toffee entered the room with Saleen, Demona and Home the cat.

"Well on our allies list at the moment is:

 **Negaduck 2**

 **Bushroot**

 **Megavolt**

 **Negaduck 1**

 **Shego**

 **Dr Drakken**

 **Sammy**

 **Judge doom**

 **Metal Green and his team (Eventually)**

 **Toffee**

 **Tom (Star's ex)**

 **Yellow Diamond and the Homeworld gems (Including Aquamarine-the evil one-)**

 **Dark Princess + Evil Princess**

 **Princess Kale (from Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders)**

 **Steel beak and the eggheads**

 **G1 Megatron and Starscream**

 **Foop and Anti-Cosmo + Soundwave(eventually)**

 **Bill Cipher**

 **Eric and Erica**

 **Who cares bears**

 **Dark heart**

 **Master Shredder's minions**

 **the two versions of the footbots**

 **the army of Kraangbots**

 **Teen Ninjas and Cree along with Father**

 **Cinder and her fraction (Roman, Melanie, Miltia,** **Mercury, Neo and Emerald)**

 **Ebon**

 **Aquamaria**

 **Hotstreak**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison ivy**

 **Backthorne shore**

 **Possibly Harvey Gabor,**

 **Brittany and Whittany Biskit**

 **Aku**

 **Dan and Ember**

 **Demona,**

 **Saleen**

 **Scrapped Breakfast Princess**

 **Homer the cat**

We need to recruit the Overtaker children, Sound wave, Shockwave and his cassette troops to take out the Autobots one-by-one so they won't be able to join the Disney Knights " Yokai stated.

"We're going to need to work fastest and harder to get as many allies as possible as we reduce the Disney Knights' ally numbers gradually. The Homeworld gems are coming so they'll be coming in great numbers but we need to freeze the good guys' allies where they stand into all of those extra pods to power-up the secret weapon of the battle plan. Oh and make sure someone recruits those other Transformer villains" PIXAR said.

"I'll let Lenora and the others know" Yokai said.

"The battle is going to end with us wining. I can feel it" PIXAR stated while grinning at the screen with the Disney Knights on it.

-To be continued-

 _Cutscene:_

 _In a land faraway where all of the classic Disney Movies collide into one kingdom, there was a girl called Mal who lived on a separate Island called the Isle of the lost where all of the villains and sidekicks lived._

 _She and three other lucky bad children were choose to go to the kingdom in hopes that they'd be redeemed of their parents' crimes._

 _Mal was the Daughter of Maleficent and had no idea she was currently in the Kingdom hearts series scheming separate plans to the one she knew that had her powerful staff taken away from her._

 _She had Purple long hair and brown eyes wearing a purple and magenta leather coat, purple jeans, purple finger-less gloves and black heavy boots._

 _She was friends with Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen and knew Carlos, son of Cruela De Ville and Jay, the son of Jafar._

 _Evie had Dark Blue hair and Brown Eyes wearing a blue crown, a blue jacket (or top-I can't tell what it is-), a mixture of brown, white, black and dark blue skirt, legging and boots along with black finger-less gloves._

 _When they arrived in the kingdom known as 'Auradon', wild things happened._

 _They clashed with Chad, Cinderella and Prince (now King) Charming's son, Audrey, the daughter of Aurora(sleeping beauty) and Prince Philp, and Ben, the honest caring son of Belle and Adam (AKA the beast)._

 _Audrey was slender with long brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a pink dress and blue shoes._

 _Chad had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a jock outfit._

 _A lot of things happened at Auradon Prep._

 _Mal eventually befriends Ben._

 _This particular story begins when Evie gets picked on by Chad, the worst prince in the world._

 _Bernice arrived in Auradon at that moment and noticed Chad._

 _We just happened to arrive in Auradon a few mintues before Bernice and came across the Dark Disney Knights who pursued us in a fight._

 _"There goes one of the mean girls...yeah she may seem nice on the outside but in the inside she is a mean girl." Bernice said_

 _We all stopped fighting for a minute to stare at her as if to say "What?!"._

 _"What? I can tell these things and she is a mean girl...a very mean girl..." Bernice stated._

 _When we chased the Dark Disney Knights away from Auradon in the background._

 _"Excuse me..."she said as she walked over to Chad and then punched him in the gut._

 _"that's for using Evie ya Prince Charmless!" she cried._

 _Bernice then went over to Evie who was crying and gently grabbed her hand.  
_

 _"Come on Evie, lets get out of here...you can do so much better than Prince Charmless there." the 13 year old said as she led the daughter of Wicked Queen away._

 _She then stopped and turned around to face Chad.  
_

 _"You are the enemy of all princesses and girls! you even try to use Evie again to do your work I'll beat you up! I don't care if you are the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella! I'll do it you two faced Prince Charmless!"she yelled at him before leading Evie away._

 _Bernice then befriended Ben, Mal and Evie._

 _The three girls sang as Mal and Evie brought Bernice to their former home._

" _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad  
A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home  
So what? There's mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
We never got no love  
They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood!_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!_

 _ **Chorus:** I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core_

 _Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!  
What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Oh, we're not friends  
What's up with that?  
So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?  
The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!_

 _(Instrumental bridge)_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core" The girls sang as they arrived at the Isle of the lost._

 _The Island was located off the coast of Auradon and is the imprisonment to the most infamous villains ever known, such as Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Maleficent which was cut off from the rest of the world and is surrounded by an enchanted force field to keep all the island's devious inhabitants from leaving._

 _The island interior mainly resembles a slum._

 _Bernice disappeared to Neverland and stole a siren's necklace before reappearing on the Island as the two girls sang their song again but Bernice added her own lyrics to in courage the children to follow her like the Pied Piper._

 _"I will protect you, for the ones who did you wrong...so hurt you are my dear little brother and sisters but soon we will away, to a place where you will be loved and no king or queen will make you live on this island if I have a say about it, for I will protect you from those who did you wrong this I promise."Bernice sang as she made a bridge connect that island with her own home which was her new base that was separate from her treehouse home._

 _We went to the Isle of the Lost after Nicolas told us Bernice was one of the fan princesses but the Dark Disney Knights followed us to the location and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't shake them off._

 _We saw two children fighting over a doll and I wasn't against Bernice's idea since 1. I hadn't seen the Movie and two just because your parents are villains doesn't mean you have to be bad and three no one deserves to live in a slum place like that._

 _But when she saw us with the Dark Disney Knights not that far behind, she wasn't thrilled._

 _She ran in front of the two children._

 _"You stay away from them! you even touch them I will not hold back on you!" She yelled._

" _Bernice, You're in grave danger. You and the children need to hide somewhere safe away from the bad guys who want to kidnap you!" I exclaimed._

" _I need to take care of them and get them safe first" Bernice stated._

" _Let us help you" Sky pleaded._

" _NO! I meant what I said. I will attack if I have to" Bernice said, firmly.  
_

_She then guided the villain and Villager halves of the children to her little island far away._

 _The Villain half of the children consisted of:_

 _Gaston Jr.  
Gaston the Third  
Claudine Frollo  
Le Fou Deux  
Clay Clayton  
Ginny Gothel  
Harriet Hook  
Anthony Tremaine  
Reza  
Yzla  
Sammy Smee  
Jace  
Harry (from Dragon Hall Villian school)-the villian from the Princess and the frog was the headmaster-_

 _Phil noticed Anastasia among the people on the Island and calls her ugly which pied Bernice off.  
_

 _"You shut up! she is pretty! just because she looks different than the girls on your team and different than all those Disney Princesses doesn't make her any less beautiful!" Bernice yelled._

" _Ok, Bernice you quickly get every child that lives on this Island onto yours. Once you do, break the bridge and server the connection. We don't want you or the children to get captured ok? Move them to your tree house if you have to but DON'T._

 _GET. CAUGHT. Understand?" I asked._

" _I understand" Bernice said._

" _You'll have to let us into your life eventually. Even though Mal, Evie and Ben are your friends now. We can help you" Kenny said._

" _Don't worry about it, I'll make my own team when I've got time" Bernice said as she sent her nobody ahead to her Island to get it ready for the children as she began to rush the children across the Bridge._

 _We kept the Dark Disney Knights away from the two Islands and drove them away._

 _Once the children were all across, she broke the bridge._

 _But then she sent to Dimsdale and met Timmy Turner on her self-peace quest that her nobody assigned her which triggered a bad vision that sent her to a crossroad in time when she's asleep in one period of time and awake with the original Jem and the Holograms in front of her with Movie Jem beside her._

" _It's a split in the time line" Clockwork said._

" _What?" Bernice asked in confusion._

" _They're both you but at different times. The point where you're asleep will happen sooner than the point where you're confronting original Jem about Movie Jem._

 _Basically because you're from another dimension, it has split a strip of time into two lanes. Even though you meeting Jem should happen before you go back to your dimension with the split in time it happens afterwards even though it gets very confusing" Clockwork explained._

" _Why are there more than one halfas?" Bernice asked._

" _Because there are many accidents but Kaito's, Vlad's and Danny's were MEANT to happen for the story to progress" Clockwork stated._

" _How do I get back?" Bernice asked._

" _The Author of the story will take care of that for you" Clockwork said mysteriously._

" _I don't get it" Bernice said._

" _It's called 'Breaking the fourth wall', Bernice. You're a little slow with this dimension as you're only 13 not 17" Clockwork stated._

" _Why do I have to join forces with the Disney Knights?" She asked._

" _Because that's the only way they can win the war" Clockwork replied as he saw Danny, Dani and all of the other characters within their pods sleeping._

" _Grace was right about you being in danger but because you return to your dimension, you can't be kidnapped but the other part of the timeline where you met original Jem and Movie Jem, you're vulnerable of being taken" Clockwork added._

" _What can I do to stop this?" She asked._

" _Form a solid team and try to connect with the Disney Knights" Clockwork replied simply._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _As Yokai went off to get Lenora to work fast with the search for allies and Fan princesses; PIXAR summoned Starlight Glimmer to her office._

" _Starlight, you have a lot of knowledge on magic and I need you to kidnap both the pony and human versions of the Mane 6 along with Princess Cadance, Celestia and Luna. Sunset Sizzle, Sunset Shimmer's demon self in the flesh that separated from her when the magic of friendship reverted her to normal. She'll meet you in the Human world. And Starlight?" PIXAR asked as Starlight began to leave but then turned around._

" _Yes, PIXAR?" Starlight asked._

" _Make sure you don't run into your human counterpart while you're there" PIXAR warned her._

 _Starlight nodded and went off to Ponyville as Sunset Sizzle was heading to Canterlot to see Twilight's old friends._

" _Mark my words, Disney Knights. Your alliance WIL CRUMBLE!" PIXAR cried at the screen with us on it._

 _-End of Cutscene(Links to the next chapter)-_

 _Extra:_

" _Can someone contact Metal Green and Sonic please? I have a feeling the royal triplet hedgehogs, Sally, Sticks, Rogue(From Sonic X) and Bunnie the half robotised bunny are linked to the Fan princesses by being princesses from their respective part of the Sonic universe (and show)" PIXAR stated._

" _I'll find them for you" Toffee said._

 _On the way out, Toffee found a pack of honey wasabi gummies on the floor and picked up as he was leaving._

 _Inside the pack were green and orange candy wrapped gummies._

 _Toffee took out an orange wrapper, removed it and popped the candy that resembled jaw breaker but was soft into his mouth as he went through the portal._

 _His eyes watered at the intense spiciness of the sweets as he arrived in the Sonic Universe world._

" _You won't find me here, Toffee. I'm with my new robot team in Castle Oblivion" Metal Green's voice said from overhead._

 _So he went to the castle first and proceeded with the plan._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Bee had completed her training with Wayne and the Fairlies._

 _She was now very skilled with her cool pink sword._

" _The time has come for you to face your destiny and join the Disney Knights in their rakes" Wayne said._

" _Not if I have anything to say about!" a Familiar voice cried as they all felt a blast of cold go up their spines._

" _Maleficent" Jessica said._

" _I've got the book of prophecies now and no one will be safe from the FUTURE!" Maleficent cried._

" _That's what you think!" Amanda exclaimed._

" _The Disney Knights will stop you!" Jessica cried._

" _Hm. You really think your friends can stop me?! They're busy preparing for the future and rounding up more allies to care about what I'm up to. I heard you three girls are very special" Maleficent said as she touched Jessica's head and stared at all three girls wich made they all shiver._

" _And you! I thought you were dead" Maleficent stated._

" _I'm invincible in this universe" Wayne replied, bravely._

" _You three are coming with me. You'll do nicely with the fan princess collection Sammy's got in his basement" Maleficent said as she walked toward them causing all three girls to back into a wall behind them._

" _What do we do, Bee? We can't let her take Jessica or you as the Knights need all the help they can" Amanda said._

" _But what about you?! Think about Finn, Amanda. He'd be worried sick if she took you away!" Bee exclaimed._

" _I know but I have to protect my sisters and Wayne" Amanda said as she walked out towards Maleficent._

" _Take me instead" Amanda said as she surrendered._

" _Excellent!" Maleficent said as she froze the floor._

" _No!" Jessica and Bee cried._

" _Girls! You have to get to the Disney Knights! Amanda sacrificed herself for you, don't waste it! GO! I'll hold her off" Wayne said as Maleficent sent Amanda straight to Sammy's place through her own magically created ice portal._

" _We'll get you back, Sis" Jessica promised as she and Bee ran through a portal to Gravity Falls while Wayne got out a pen sword to hold off Maleficent._

 _At the same time, Toffee had just reached Castle Oblivion._

" _Metal Green? Can you help me capture some fan princesses from the Sonic Universe?" Toffee asked._

" _Sure, We'll help you but you will have to do something in return after we finish the job" Metal Green said._

" _What do you want me to do?" Toffee asked._

" _Kidnap Sardonyx" Metal Green replied._

" _Metal Sonic, You come with me. Toffee, who's on the list?" the green robot asked._

" _Blaze, Rouge from Sonic X, Sticks, Sally and Sonic, Manic and Sonia" Toffee replied._

" _Come one gentlemen, we have an animal hunting job to do" Metal Green said as he led his team onwards._

" _Oh, and Toffee? There'll be a few more favours where that came from so you won't be off the hook just yet" he said as they went off to the Sonic Universe and sort out the girls on the list in teams of two in a flash._

" _What have I gotten myself into?" He asked._

" _And you call yourself a 'Mastermind of evil plans'" Bill Cipher's voice said._

" _I bet if I tough Rippen and Larry up they'll be able to beat Penn Zero and his friends" Toffee said as he went through a hidden portal to gather Larry and Rippen together for a training exercise while he waited for Meta; Green to return._

 _Dark times are coming to this giant universe, will the Disney Knights gather enough allies in time for the future battle?_

 _Will Pearl and Amethyst be able to locate Steven and Garnet in time to help the Disney Knights against the huge Homeworld army(And will they be able to get more members in time too?)?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _-end of Extra-_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The build-up is progressing and the battle event is slowly getting closer! Hold on to your seats everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**_

 _ **Quick Question time!**_

 **Are you excited for next week's Gravity Falls episode?(It's like an early present for me!)**

 **Do you think Bud Gleeful will use some kind of brainwashing device to Stan loose followed by confessing more bad things he's done in the past like what he said in the trailer?**

 **Do you think Bill Cipher and Gideon will return?**

 **Are you excited for the future battle?**

 **Should I do a filler Chapter with Steven tag with Lapis, Marine and Good Emerald joining along with Pearl?(I can sort of imagine what Pearl would be like if she shapshifted into Steven)**

 **When do you think Nightmare Hospital will air in September?(I secretly hoping for it to air on the 1st!)-The second best B-day present ever after the new gravity falls episode next Monday+the Gravity Falls game I'm getting for Christmas!)**

 **Code time!**

 **(Caesar Cipher)**

 **Wkh Mxqlru Glvqhb Nqljkwv kdyh wkhlu rzq ylooldq**

 **Vdloru Prrq lv frplqj!**

 **(Keyword: The Stanchurian Candidate)**

 **Gog'x elx Tnd othceeafj ybx qqth zhamfz fbt ocd qnfveng wi Smeg!**

 **Alwke nrwyrzs gq br pwue mltu 10 jsg pekuwvasru nbz! elta sgsc 6 laag cyye'b cnrthumg!**

 **Fhvw oek lerp tueg dvoeavqrnl...**

 **Ktykgrlru hlv zennll fwrl!**

 **#Bgxiiskfbtwlvaiqgng!**

 **Wph fecbuk ktupgy evg-cucia kqqtl em Hpaxnf cux za feqm gkm vhhvm 'Omvxbrjphu'!**

 **Noef if ymuy fclaijbohu**

 **abv aepteg djrum xal Mfmeefpgvvsvqnno zlfm absp lxae Fpjgmr npd Zdjhl'l jkpifwsukw ugirg!**

 **#UtnqnrrFervv!**

 **Bji txae jhm r nieg akh iqd gyg-jlmvkf**

 **'Dpfc' ipcgaev wq tai vhwz ketkznvz iautrdl rf '618**

 **Iikphgm wvns lvipcgae vwrn pmmo xzx cywznvz**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this long-awaited chapter! sorry it took so long!**

 **So anyway, Depending on when I start college(I'll find that out next week) I'll do my best to keep going. I've got a special chapter planned for two weeks from now that will hopefully be posted before the 1st September. So keep your eyes peeled for that, ok?**

 **Read and review or PIXAR and her ever-growing army will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Twilight's old friends and other interesting discoveries!

Twinkleshine, Lemon hearts, Moondancer and Minuette were walking to one of the cafes in Canterlot to have some fun together.

Twinkleshine had an ivory light goldish gray coat, curly pale cerise pink mane and tail, moderate arctic electric blue eyes and a cutie mark of three sparkly light blue stars with a light blue magic aura.

Lemon hearts had raspberry eyes, a light brilliant yellow coat, a cerulean mane and tail with a lighter tail streak, and a cutie mark of three hearts; two light blue and one light green with a Moderate fuchsia magic aura.

Moon Dancer had dark purple eyes, a light yellowish gray coat, Brilliant amaranth with moderate purple and grayish violet highlights mane and a cutie mark of a purple crescent moon and three pink stars with Light ceriseish gray magic aura.

Minuette had moderate steel sapphire blue eyes, Light cornflower blue coat, Moderate blue with light persian bluish gray stripes mane and tail and a hourglass cutie mark with pale, light grayish gold magic aura.

Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Moondancer and Minettue were having fun in Canterlot together when they encountered Sunset Sizzle, Sunset's evil counterpart

"Do you think Twilight will be able to visit again?" Moondancer asked.

"I'm so she'll be back soon" Minuette replied.

Sunset Sizzle was in Sunset Shimmer's unicorn form with her bright hair before it was toned down for the rainbow rock sequel shorts and the upcoming third movie.

"Sunset Shimmer?! What are you doing here?!" Moondancer cried.

"To take you away" Sunset Sizzle said as she grabbed Moon Dancer by the horn and stuffed her into a sack.

She used her magic to keep the sack in the air.

"If either of you ponies even think about telling someone, I will hunt you down!" she stated.

All three ponies shivered in fright at the threat she made.

There were background ponies who saw the incident and went off to report it to Princess Luna and Celestia.

"Did you hear that Fluttershy has along-lost sister called Diamond Rose, Pinkie has a lost twin called Tealove and Sweetcream Scoops is Moondancer's sister as well as Twilight's distant cousin?" one of the rich ponies asked a unicorn with a white coat, pale pink mane and tail, light purple eyes, and a cutie mark of three fleurs-de-lis.

"That's so cool!" the Unicorn called Fleur Dis Lee(I think) replied.

"Where do I find these additional ponies?" Sunset Sizzle asked.

The two rich ponies directed her to the palace so she hurried there.

Sweetcream had Moderate cobalt blue eyes, Light apple green coat, Brilliant raspberry rose with Brilliant orange gamboge and Brilliant gold amber streaks mane and tail and a light crimson ice cream on a light gold cone cutie mark.

Tealove had Pale, light grayish rose eyes, a Brilliant and pale, light grayish cerulean striped mane(and tail) and Light lime green coat with a pink teacup surrounded by pink hearts cutie mark.

Diamond Rose had Light azure eyes, Pale, light grayish cerise, moderate rose, and brilliant crimson mane(and tail) and Light goldish gray coat with a pale light grayish raspberry brilliant-cut gemstone cutie mark.

As soon as she lay her eyes on the three clone-like different coloured ponies, she kidnapped them and sent them straight to Treasure Planet.

She had a plan for the Shadowbolts along with Human Twilight and Sunset.

So she headed straight for the human world.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Same Time, Starlight Glimmer was in Ponyville seeking out the Pony mane 6.

Twilight was hanging out with Pinkie and her friends while she had the day off from her princess duties.

"Do you want to have a sleepover at my house?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure" Fluttershy said, softly.

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Applejack asked as she noticed Twilight looking in Starlight's direction.

"Hm? Oh, er...nothing. Just thought I saw Starlight Glimmer on the street a moment ago" Twilight said.

"Sleepover?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sleepover!" all of the other members of the mane 6 replied as they went over to Pinkie's house as Starlight followed closely behind them.

Once they were all asleep, Starlight kidnapped them with her magic and went through the mirror into the realm between Equestria and the Human world where there was already six pods waiting for the pony mane 6 which Starlight placed them in.

Starlight then went into the Human world and kidnapped the Humane 6 as well as Human Cadance, Princpal Celestia and Vice Princpal Luna as well before heading back to Equestria to get the Princesses as well.

The Humane 6 were put into to the other six pods made especially for them next to their pony counterparts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sunset Sizzle was wearing the exact same outfit as Sunset Shimmer in her human form as she stole Sweetie Belle's picture of Button Mash, Human Twilight's Glasses, Scooterloo's scooter and the Wondercolts' equipment to play in the games.

She looked back at the victims and smiled as they all looked at her in shock.

Sunset Sizzle ran away and bumped into Human Twilight in a dark slightly-lit-from-the-sun alley.

Human Twilight had Moderate violet eyes, Pale, light grayish heliotrope and Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and Brilliant rose streaks hair in a bun with her star cutie mark on her fringe as a hair clip wearing black square glasses and reddish-purple vest, dark-blue tiem reddish-purple tartan skirt and black shoes for her uniform with a light blue long-sleeved top underneath her vest.

"Hey! You Stole my glasses!" she cried.

"You can have them back." Sunset Sizzle said.

Human Twilight got a bad vibe from the strange human girl.

"Stay out of my way. If you ever transform, Take Human Sunset with you" Sunset Sizzle said as she hypnotised Human Twilight.

Moments later, Human Twilight got a huge headache.

"Oh. What happened?" Human Twilight asked.

Sunset flashed her demon eyes with black sclera at her and changed her skin to Brilliant crimson with flame-like hair, tattered bat-like wings capable of flight, four clawed fingers, pointed ears, sharp teeth with elongated fangs, and forked tongues wearing a flame-patterned frock and boots with increases in size, her voice deepening, her ears became more jagged, her nose shorten, her mouth was more stretched out and gained a flame-like tail briefly for a second which revealed her true nature.

Human Twilight gasped.

"I'll be back" Sunset Sizzle said as she went off to the Cartoon network universe to Samurai jack's world as she decided to wait for that world's Twilight to taper with Equestrain Magic first before making her move.

She found Jack, Ed,Edd and Eddy along with Dexter and Billy and Many as their world were all linked in one universe with KND and the Powerpuff Girls as well.

Sunset Sizzle captured Rachel, Jack, Ed,Edd and Eddy, Dexter, Dee Dee(his sister) and Billy.

Mandy and the Powerpuff Girls put up a fight allowing themselves a chance to escape.

They all managed to get away and searched for someone to help.

"What about the Disney Knights?" Bubbles asked.

"Let's go" Blossom said as they looked for our current location.

Then Bubbles remembered their encounter with us when they fought their anime teenage selves last year.

The reason why Sunset Sizzle kidnapped some of the early 2000's cartoons is because Eric had recruited her to kidnap some of the late 90's cartoons and the early 2000's counted because it was after that era.

XXXXXXX

Lenora was told by PIXAR to kidnap all of the Sailor scouts along with Rini and her team with help from Prince Diamond, the Black moon Clan from the 30th century Rini is from and Queen Beryl so they can also be used to power their special back-up weapon and the machine on level 2 of the basement underneath the Mystery Shack.

Lenora located the scouts, kidnapped them and sent them all to Treasure Planet.

She encountered the villains she'd been told to get to help as well as persuade them to join their team.

"Do you wish to get stronger in order to get your dream sailor scout Sailor moon and finish the rest of them off?" Lenora asked.

"I want Neo Queen Serenity for myself and not that bogus king Tuxedo mask!" Prince Diamond cried.

"Then join us and fulfil your desired training with PIXAR's alliance in order to get what you want" Lenora persuaded them.

"We're in" Prince Diamond said.

"Beryl?" Lenora asked.

"I'll join because I want revenge on Princess Serenity" Queen beryl replied.

"Then let's go to PIXAR" Lenora said as she opened a corridor of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toffee had been doing his very best to teach Rippen and Larry how to come up with solid plans that could actually work along with helping them get better fighting and strategy skills

"Do you feel like you can beat Pen Zero when you next see him?" Toffee asked.

"Possibly" Rippen said.

"I love fluffy rabbits" Larry said, randomly.

Just then, Metal Green and his team returned with the captive 'royal' sonic fan princesses (And fan princes in Sonic and Manic's case).

"Where should we bring them?" Metal sonic asked.

"Go to PIXAR's place with these co-ordinates and she will tell you where to take them" Toffee said as he handed Metal Green the co-ordinates to PIXAR's HQ.

"Oh, before I go. Toffee, your task is not only to find Sardonyx but also Top cat and kidnap him too. I noticed PIXAR never added him on the list of characters to kidnap. He'd be a precocious ally to the good guys that's for sure. Now get to work" Metal green said as he took the sheet of paper and went through the portal to PIXAR with his team following behind.

XXXXX

Yellow Diamond travelled back to the 80's into the Original Inspector gadget's world.

Brian, a dog with yellow fur, white patches on the tips of his ears, and a red nose wearing a red collar that contains a microphone and speaker to keep in contact with Penny was protecting Inspector Gadget from one of the M.A.D. Agents who were trying to kill him.

Brian was disguised as a skater as they were somewhere north with snowy mountains.

"Brian, is Uncle Gadget ok?" Penny asked.

Brian made dog-sounds into the microphone.

Penny was back in Metro City trying to crack Dr Claw's plan with her computer.

Penny had shoulder-length blonde hair worn in 2 ponytails and blue or green eyes wearing a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a thick white stripe in the middle of her torso with olive green pants with knee patches, followed by red and pink trainers.

Inspector Gadget had straight black hair and brown eyes wearing a trench coat with a hat, blue pants, Brown shoes and dark brown gloves.

Yellow diamond skated along the snow, grabbing Gadget and Brian as she went past them.

She then used Brian's collar to locate Penny and caught her as well.

She then sent them straight to the pods that were waiting for them in Sammy's basement.

"Hey you, are you a M.A.D. Agent?" Yellow Diamond asked.

The skater with a black skating outfit wearing a snow hat, dark glasses and a red scarf with the word 'M.A.D.' on his top looked at her.

"Yes" he replied.

"Do you know where Dr Claw is?" YD asked.

"I can take you to him"the agent replied as he skated towards Dr Claws' M.A.D. Dark purple transforming car.

Dr Claw had M.A.D. Cat in the car with him.

M.A.D. Cat was obese with dark gray fur with black and white stripes, a white patch on the tip of his tail, and yellow eyes.

"Dr Claw, this lady wants to meet you" the Agent said.

"Very well, let her in" Dr Claw said as the agent opened the door for Yellow Diamond to go inside and closed the door behind her.

Dr Claw's face and body was still covered darkness as the inside of the car could create darkness even in daylight.

Only Dr Claw's Silver gloved hands and black arms(probably wearing a mad scientist black top in the darkness) could be seen but Yellow Diamond and the other characters were the only ones who saw his intimidating face.

"Dr Claw, I'm Yellow Diamond. I'm here to offer you a way to get Gadget once and for all by joining a highly skilled and advancing team of super villains to defeat all of the bad guys. Do you want to catch the 2015 Gadget and teach your 2015 self who to be very cruel again?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"It sounds like a good offer. I'll make sure I get my future other nephew Talon to join in on this as William isn't exactly evil" Dr Claw said.

"Great. Agent...er.." YD began.

"Just call me Brad for now" the agent who'd led her to Dr Claw who happened to be in the driver's seat said.

"Here are the co-ordinates to the nearest portal that will take you to 2015 and then PIXAR's office. PIXAR is the one who started this plan. We're going to help her finish it" Yellow Diamond said.

Dr Claw nodded as MAD cat meowed with delight.

"I have to go recruit more people. Good luck recruiting Talon" Yellow Diamond said as she left the car ad ran into a portal that took her straight back to the HQ.

-At HQ in the darkest area of the toon universe-

Megatron and Starscream were with Tom, the dark Disney Knights and the Biskit twins who were finishing their training with Evil Elsa.

In the light Yellow diamond's bob-cut with two spiked tips hair was medium-dark yellow, her skin was revealed to be dove light yellow with cold large, bright yellow irises and black pupils wearing a vest-like shirt having two shades of green with the collar of her yellow diamond emblem appeared back side with no emblem and the pencil skirt that matched the color of her hair but in a deep yellow.

"Megatron, I know this fearless robot called Metal Green who'd be very happy if you and Starscream joined his team as well as PIXAR's" Yellow Diamond said.

"What's the catch?" Megatron asked.

"You and Starscream need to get Soundwave, Shockwave and the Cassette troops to join PIXAR and help take out the other Autobots with surprise attacks to send them into special flower-like containments called pods so the good guts can't recruit them" YD stated.

"We're in" Megatron said.

Metal Green had heard everything through the special tape he had given Yellow Diamond and smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jessica and Bee had arrived safely nearby the Mystery Shack after their ordeal with Maleficent.

"We have to get to the Disney Knights" Bee said.

"Bee, are you ok?" Puppycat asked.

"Puppycat! You were here the whole time?!" Jessica cried.

"You just didn't notice me helping you with the portal closing" Puppycat replied as they went into the Mystery Shack.

Then the unlikely trio spotted us with the holographic Dipper and Mabel planning our next move.

"We'd like to join the team and help you gain as many allies as possible" Bee said.

"Maleficent took my sister and has the book of prophecies. She could bring the enemies of the future into the present!" Jessica stated.

"Leif, where can we find Aqua and the Key to return hearts?" I asked.

He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time was running out for Coral and Lenora as they had six fan princesses left to find and discover.

When it seemed like the wave of kidnappers were gone, Lapis took charge of the trio.

"I think we should resume our search for Steven and Peridot" Lapis said.

"Let's go"Good Emerald said.

So the three gems left the Crystal Falls to continue the search which kept Chee Chee and Leif's secret place from being discovered by Coral and Lenora.

Their first stop was the KP(Kim Possible) world as they looked through Middleton for signs of Steven.

None of them tried to look in the sea as Garnet was the one who usually did that task.

Lapis sighed.

"I'll look with the use of my powers then" she said as she pushed out the waves to form a path in order to search the sea.

XXXXXX

Back with Amethyst and Pearl...

They were still looking for Peridot and Garnet in some kind of forest camping ground.

However the gems didn't know that Peridot was hiding in plain sight...

"Hey, guys. Why don't we turn left to go to the lake instead so you two can fuse? I heard there's corrupted gem monsters back there" Smokey asked as she tried to get them off course to send them to a fusion pod after they fuse.

"We're going this way. I know Peridot's close I can FEEL it" Pearl said as she point right which was directly the opposite way from the lake.

Smoky sighed with dismay.

"Can we fuse AFTER we find Peridot?" Amethyst asked.

"Ok" Pearl replied.

Smoky grinned.

XXXXXXX

Toffee didn't realise that Sardonyx couldn't be caught because Pearl and Garnet had to fuse together and since garnet was asleep, there was no Sardonyx.

When he went out on his hunting quest, he was confused as he had no idea what Sardonyx looked like or the fact that she was a giant gem fusion.

"I'll look for Sardonyx later. Time to get Top Cat first" he said to himself as he travelled to Top cat's world that was stuck in the past but linked to the future through TC's first (And only) feature film.

XXXXX

"this is the way to Aqua" Leif said as he lead the way through the portal to a hidden room that no else (Not even Xemnas and Metal Green) knew about in Castle Oblivion where Ventas had been sleeping which had Aqua's armour.

Aqua was in the room as well and turned around.

"Leif, you're here. Nice to see you again, brave knights" Aqua said with a smile.

A thought flashed in my mind.

 _If what Xehanort had done to Aqua and her friends hadn't happened, they'd be all grown up and Sora would just an ordinary boy without the Kingdom Hearts series.._

"Do you have the keyblade?" Leif asked.

"Yes" Aqua said as she held up a black and white colour-coordinated keyblade that was similar to the Kingdom key and Kingdom key D(Mickey's keyblade) in design.

"So what's our first order of business?" Aqua asked.

"We find Judge Doom and get Van back" I stated.

Aqua smiled.

"I'll use the key to bring your friend back" she said.

Leif nodded.

"Let's get dangerous" I said as we travelled VIA corridor of light to where Judge Doom was.

XXXXX

The Toon Alliance watched as the pod opened and released Dipper and Mabel at the same time.

They fell out of it so Frani and Rachel caught both twins just in time.

"What happened? I felt like I was out for a really long time" Mabel said in a confused way.

"How long have we been out?" Dipper asked.

"Long enough for you two to be replaced with realistic holograms" Frani replied.

"WHAT?!" They cried.

"We'll explain everything on the way back. Right now we need to get you out of here" Rachel stated as she and her team quickly lead the twins through a portal to Gravity falls and closed it before any guards came as the alarm beeped loudly throughout the location.

XXXXXXX

After her encounter with Clockwork, Bernice returned to Reality to find the Disney Knights as her meeting with Timmy Turner triggered a worrying vision.

She arrived at the Mystery Shack just as we returned from our quest to find Aqua and the key to return hearts to get Van back as part of our plan to gather more allies.

Aqua was now on our team as she knew how to use it on Judge Doom to get Van back as Van was similar to a Nobody that began to grow her own heart.

"I had a terrifying vision of what could happen if PIXAR wins the future battle and it's not pretty" Bernice stated.

Then she summoned her gummi ship and gathered every toon around the area (and the whole universe) into a huge line. 

"Good and Bad Girls and Babies First to the Gummi Ship!"she screamed as she hurried those particular toons into her ship before she started to try to take off.

I stopped her in time by gently picking her up.

"Why are you trying to leave?" I asked. 

"PIXAR and the other bad guys gone too far and they have woke up 'IT' and I don't want to be here when it tries to eat up this toon world! and I'm going to save all the characters I can and getting out of here!" Bernice replied.

"What do you mean 'IT'?" Sky asked, worriedly.

"The Darkness is coming as in the one from the Fairly Odd Parents Wishology Trilogy" Bernice stated.

She continued to gather all the toons she could fit in her gummi ship and set the auto pilot for her treehouse.

Then Bernice's nobody went back inside her.

"I will be back soon" Bernice said as she was sent back to her dimension to prepare her for her return in the Epic Future battle as she was unconscious for the journey back.

While Garnet was in her comatose state, Ruby sensed a connection with one of the fan princesses called Bernice which she saw through Sapphire's future vision.

She saw an image of Bernice wearing a purple version of Evie's -the daughter of the evil Queen from Snow white- dress and knew she was a princess of the Fans' heart over toon monsters and ghosts.

"Bernice! Can you hear me?" Ruby called out in her mind.

"Who are you?" Bernice asked.

"I'm Ruby, one of the crystal Gems. It appears we have some kind of telepathy connection going on" Ruby explained.

"It must be because I was born in July" Bernice stated.

"Bernice, if you run into the Disney Knights tell them we're trapped in Sammy's place" Ruby begged her.

"Ok, but there's one problem...I don't know where I am!" Bernice cried.

Ruby then saw Sapphire within the peaceful realm along with Bernice that contrasted the Malachite realm with Lapis and Jasper fighting for control.

"Welcome to the Garnet realm" Sapphire said.

The realm itself compared to the water place of Malachite's was mix of Ruby and Sapphire's colours and elements.

Heat and fire was on the red side while cold and ice was on the blue side but working in harmony to balance them both.

" _What is this?" Bernice asked._

" _You're in the mind of our fusion" Ruby said._

" _Don't worry, Bernice. You'll return to the story soon" Sapphire stated._

" _I'm going to keep sleeping now" Bernice said._

 _-to be continued in another time line with Bernice encountering Jem time!-_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **If you don't understand the timeline thing, I'll do my best to explain it better in Chapter 9 when Bernice reappears but is still the same one who got sent back to her dimension who just happens to just be in this one.**_

 _ **X.A.N.A. Is coming and going to be launching return to the pasts left and right next time so rewatch the series along with CLE and get ready for a twist in the Code Lyoko tale with the Disney Knights(Or at least a handful of them for now).**_

 _ **Question time!**_

 _ **How would you explain to your real-life friends why you like Gravity Falls, My Little Pony and other cartoons that's aimed for children?(i need help as I have no idea how to explain that to my mum and Little Sister)**_

 _ **How would you explain Code Lyoko to someone who's never heard of it?**_

 _ **Have you ever watched a Gravity Falls episode live streamed before?**_

 _ **Are you anticipating the Lyoko warriors and X.A.N.A.'s appearance in the story?(They're getting their own mini arc as each episode will take some time to get through)**_

 _ **Do you think there's more to the Hermitage house that people realise?**_

 _ **Does anyone want to help me connect the men in black who kidnapped Aelita's mother with Tyron?(I need some help)**_

 _ **What do you think Gideon's deal will be?**_

 _ **Who wants a dance-off between the Disney Knights and their allies (+Bernice and a new character to be introduced) VS the Dark Disney Knights and PIXAR's allies(+Coral and Kaito) to the awesome 'Beat it' song?**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **(Keyword:Beat it)**_

 _ **J'q a dqw bx Hxiku. Xhx Ynfwtbwg jw: Akm rpy?**_

 _ **X.T.V.T. jw chubok!**_

 _ **Sawnmh Bhv Upr agl Ezva tthok wbba Eirig toh tam ybr-mtlx gpuynr qsnbml nekx ig btpxikbrcx?**_

 _ **Nmdgqzix Siiklpe ba vpqigo lpsn!**_

 _ **Miw Txrtvzf ms tv tdxutt ifvshv**_

 _ **Lzpvbi toh Tacgeir tzx siltbxe xo Dmgoc agl Llc**_

 _ **Vbfxo pohsl mmkx i ipxegbbbp aetr gsr mpx hsow onzw**_

 _ **News time!**_

 _ **My first day of college is my birthday(Next Tuesday) so the special chapter will be up next Monday (I hope).**_

 _ **There'll be no updates after that until further notice!**_

 _ **So that's all for this week. See you all next time, I hope.**_

 _ **Read and review or X.A.N.A. Will possess you and force you to join PIXAR's team!**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Extra special Filler Chapter (For my actual birthday!)– The Blood Moon Ball throughout the Tooniverse!

 ** **Shadesy(AKA Mixed-Shades) I hope you enjoy this in place of the friendship Anniversary story I'm still working on for know, ok?** AnonmynousZGirl helped me with the dance-off and blood moon ball around the toon universe ideas along with some of Bill Cipher and Bernice's dialogue! Miz the British Pirate helped with the editing so it's been altered slightly! Samantha Peace HeartStar helped with giving the dance-off scene a good ending and also owns Jamie, Sonya, May Lilly, Torri, Jemma and the Digital hearts band(Marcy, Taylor, Katie, Tora, Delta, Nastia, Torri and Kristy**) **! Enjoy!**

When Tom asked Star to the Blood Moon Ball and she accepted to go, that very same ball with the exact same crescent blood moon was occurring in other places at the same time while Star was in the Underworld and Marco followed her.

Star was wearing a pretty frilly pink dress- the same as the one in the 'Blood Moon Ball' episode with her hair in a tight bun. Marco was wearing his Dia de los Muertos disguise with a mask that was similar to the one in the 'Book of Life' film. The outfit he was wearing was similar to the main character's in that film, as well.

The ball in the underworld was attended by many terrifying monsters, having things like blood-drenched couple photos, cauldrons of flesh-melting punch (Ew), and a special dance under the blood moon's dazzling light, in which two lucky- or rarely, unlucky- souls are chosen to be bound together for eternity.

"Everyone! Let us now turn to the skylight as the light of the blood moon shines through and selects two (or more) hopefully lucky souls! It will bind their souls together for eternity in a hypnotic tune of broodom," the Organizer announced. As everyone looked up at the Crescent-shaped skylight, the luminous blood moon's rays began to shine down into the underworld.

Across the tooniverse, many couples had gathered in their respective ballroom area in their part of the 'verse they inhabited.

Dipper was with Pacifica, while Bernice bumped into a boy who looked similar to Sammy, but with a much kinder face. He was wearing bright red clothes, and before the dance started he said that he just so happened to be 13.

They started playing gentle music before the Blood Moon Waltz.

"Why aren't you dancing?" the boy asked.

"Because I don't want to; that's why, and it looks silly, how they're dancing romantically..." she replied, puffing out her cheeks, as if she was a child.

The boy was slightly taller than Bernice and- unknown to her- was also from the future.

"Well... May I have this dance?" the toon boy asked her and she begrudgingly gave him her hand.

"Fine..." She huffed.

Then they danced together to the soft music.

"I'm Brant. What's your name?" Brant asked as he stepped on Bernice's foot (accidentally XD).

"I'm Bernice" she said, wincing slightly.

"Uh, sorry." Brant laughed awkwardly.

As they danced, Brant started feeling like he could love Bernice.. Love at first sight, maybe- probably one-sided.

-After The Music Ended-

"So... Wanna be friends?" Brant asked.

"Sure, I guess. Thanks for the dance" Bernice said as she walked away and sat on a bench that looked on to the dance floor.

Everyone was with their partner; Steven was with Connie, Chee Chee was with Leif, Jeremie was with Aelita, Yumi was with Ulrich, Byrn was with Matt, Kenny was with Sky- basically everyone who had a ship was there.

But then again, Bernice had no love and was still there...

She watched as everyone began to dance to the Blood Moon Waltz music and sighed.

"I wish love wouldn't have to be so mushy... Why can't I just love someone without getting all smoochy?!" She groaned in frustration.

"Hey, kid. Would you like to dance?" a voice asked. She looked up, her vision out of focus because of the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Why ask me when I'm all alone?" Bernice moped.

"Because I know you, and you're better than that!" the voice replied.

She looked up and saw familiar weasel eyes behind the human face mask.

"Smarty? Is that you? The one I know from my dimension?" She asked. A quick nod of his head confirmed this.

"It's me, Bernice. Would you like to dance?" He offered.

"Ok" Bernice said as she took his hand and danced with the other pairings in the room under the blood moon light.

At the same time, Star and Marco danced together.

Star was astonished.

"Star, It's me Marco. Let's get out of here. This place is the worst" Marco said as he revealed himself. Tom pushed him out of the Skylight but it was too late.

Tom got VERY angry and almost burnt Marco a crisp but Star saved him with a freeze spell.

Then the pair went home.

As they returned to Earth, Everyone then had a dance party to celebrate the night in a fun style.

"Jean, I still think you're a great dancer" I said.

"You've improved as well" Jean added.

"Looks like everyone's bound together for eternity" Pacifica said.

"Looks like we'll be stuck with each other for a long time" Dipper said with a soft smile.

"Random Dance Party!" I cried as Bill Cipher randomly appeared to participate.

"I want to go against him" Bernice offered.

"Ok, If I win you have to stay in the mindscape forever" Bill Cipher stated.

"But If I win, You have to become my best friend Forever and never torment anyone again. So the rule is if you stop dancing, you loose the game. Agreed?" Bernice added.

"Agreed" Bill Cipher replied and they shook on it.

Grim the skeleton reaper from the 'Grim Adventures of billy and Mandy' happened to be there at that exact moment along with Mandy.

"Don't do it man! you'll-"Grim yelled but Mandy stopped him by grabbing him and dragged him away.

They did the dance-off to a Tina turner song on a arcade dance mat game where you stomp on the coloured arrows that match the screen.

As they danced, everyone was worried as Bill Cipher was doing really well.

"Are you going to give up?" Bill Cipher asked.

"No" she replied.

"Do you have anything to say before I make you live in the mindscape forever?" he asked.

"Just two; kiss kiss." She stated simply, as they both stopped dancing.

Out of nowhere, a small plush rabbit appeared. "Plushtrap, attack." She ordered. Immediately, Plushtrap hissed and lunged at Bill. His razor sharp teeth were bared in anger, as the small wires that peaked out of his dark green fur's tears trailed behind him.

He sank his teeth into Bill's face (which is really his whole self) which elicited a terrifying scream.

Bill Cipher screamed like a frightened fangirl and fell to the ground.

"Ha Ha! You lost! You are now my friend FOREVER!" Bernice cried as everyone cheered.

"I have been defeated by a mere girl!" Bill Cipher moaned in defeat.

Just then a young 8 year old girl with sky blue eyes which ocean blue sometimes depending on the light and blonde hair (I think) in the same bun style hairdo Star had for the Blood Moon Ball but with a cute pink diamond tiara with a large red crystal heart wearing a dress similar to Yuna's dining FFX1, only pink and covered in hearts carring an oak branch as tall as her which she can turn into a pink summoning staff with multiple pink diamonds that extend from a large red crystal heart that matches the one on her tiara.

Her name was Jemma who was Chee Chee's Somebody's little sister.

Chee Chee's Somebody was called Marcy.

As soon as Jemma lay her eyes on Bill Cipher, She got a fabulous 8 year old idea that any young girl would probably think off... Torture dress up!(Torture for Bill Cipher anyway).

She brought out a cute pink frilly dress and forced it onto his body.

Then she applied blush, eye liner, lipstick to where his mouth would and other forms of make-up which made him more ridiculous-looking than menacing in appearance!

He looked so ridiculous that everyone laughed at him!

"My reputation is RUINED!" The Dream Demon cried.

Thankfully, Jemma's sister's friends appeared just in time to take her home.

There was Sonya: A 16 year old girl with blue eyes and shoulder length straight golden blonde hair that was darker than Jemma's wearing a bright yellow body suit with white knee high boots and a golden sun symbol on her chest that's activated by a device disguised as a watch that holds many things, like documents, real and fake, status readers, communicating device, ect, that activates the outfit by turning it counter clockwise, and is deactivated, at will, or by pressing a button in place of the watch if in an emergency, like she suddenly runs into a large crowd by surprise holding a classic Kp-styled purple grappling hook disused as a hair dryer.

She was a next generation Princess of heart and had power over light and sunshine along with the ability to travel through corridors of light as well.

"Jemma! We've been look everywhere for you!" Sonya cried.

And Jamie: A 16 year old girl with blue eyes and curly brown hair with the sides framing her face, and bangs dyed turquoise and purple that's usually a mess wearing a turquoise body suit with purple boots activated by a "watch" like Sonya's with all the same features wielding Dress spheres which always keep her turquoise and purple color scheme excluding white Mage.

Another friend of theirs' appeared beside them called May Lilly who looks like an older version of Marcy (Chee Chee's somebody) with longer hair wearing a black leather cape like jacket that looks like a mix between an elbow length half jacket and duster( **like a long flowy light sweater, only it's more of a jacket, and you can't close it in the front, though some have little ties in the front, to tie it closer, but you can't actually close it** )along with turquoise jeans and shoes.

"Sunbeam! Peacock!" Jemma cried as she hugged the two girls.

Jamie's nickname was Peacock and Sonya's was Sunbeam.

"Hey er...would you like to join our alliance?" I asked.

"Maybe. If you agreed to let the Digital hearts play here some time we'll think about." Sonya said.

"It's a deal!" Sky said as Sonya and Jamie shook our hands in agreement.

"We look forward to playing here in the future" Jamie said as she gave me a digital heart logo which was a pixaled heart with 'DH' in the centre charm bracelet for us to be able to summon them to Gravity Falls or any other place we need them as a way to summon them back.

"This is a picture of our band" Sonya said as she showed us a picture of them with their band members Marcy, Taylor, Katie, Tora, Delta, Nastia, Torri and Kristy together in Jamie's basement with a 50's soda fountain and a mini movie theatre in the background.

Torri was the girl who looked like a petite female version of Terra with her long hair in pigtails wearing a brown and blue rocker outfit and a bag on her waist similar to the one Kairi has on hers during KH2 only with a blue ribbon bow.

Marcy was the girl with chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, plump lips,and firery strawberry-blonde hair wearing purple glasses, a red t-shirt, and a black skirt with black leggings with wedge heels a golden heart shaped locket and a black leather choker with a clear upside down crystal prism hanging down.

Tora was the girl beside Sonya and Jamie in the picture who either 13 or 14 with pale skin, silver hair with black,blonde, and blue highlights, grayish-black eyes, plump peach colored lips and naturally silvery-Gray nails wearing a blue off the shoulder crop top, with black denim jeans.

Delta was next to Tora in the picture with magenta hair, green eyes and fair skin wearing a green halter top, a green skort (it's a skirt with shorts sewn into it) and green sneakers as well as a silver bangle on her right wrist holding a laptop that matches her hair.

Nastia, or Tia had crimped brownish blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow t-shirt with a teardorp on it to represent her water abilities, blue jeans and sneakers.

Kristy was the girl in between Torri, Delta and Katie who had curly brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a pink speedy Gonzalez t shirt, and jeans with Candy and cookies embroidered on them holding a purse shaped like a pink and white peppermint.

Katie looked similar to Kristy, but with longer hair wearing green hippy like clothing without any shoes with power over nature.

Taylor had very pale skin silver eyes, and three hundred foot black hair held in a hundred foot braid, and fifty foot bun with rainbow colored bangs wearing a black gothic style outfit and silver gloves.

Then the other girls looked at Bill Cipher.

"We're sorry about your little make-over, triangle guy" May Lilly said.

Jamie and Sonya burst out laughing as they took Jemma with them through the portal.

Chee Chee looked at May Lilly and smiled.

"I will see you again soon, Dear Chee Chee" May Lilly said as she followed the other girls through the see-through portal back to their world.

"Wow! That was emotional" Jean and I said at the same time.

"Ahh! We said the same thing!"

"Go make me some Nacos by looking up Fiction Feast's tutorial" I said.

"Ok" Jean said as he went to make them.

"I love you!" Skenny(Shipping name) said in unison.

"Bound with a weasel before I'm 17." Bernice said.

"Shocking!" Smarty and Bernice said at the same time.

"Cause we're almost there!" Chee Chee and Leif said at the same time.

Then everyone had mysterious talking in unison moments while the Blood moon light shone down on all of us.

The Rainbooms mysterious appeared with Brad(Human Flash Sentry).

"We are the Rainbooms! And we're here to sing a song randomly! Sing with us if you know this one" Rainbow Dash cried.

"One, two, three!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh" The Rainbooms sang.

"There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences" Rainbow Dash sang.

"That separated you and me

And it left us on our own" Applejack sang.

"But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere " Pinkie sang.

"Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever! " The Rainboom sang as everyone else joined in and danced to the music.

"I love Karate" Sandy Cheeks said as she randomly appeared along side Spongebob whom she was bound to as well.

"I love Ka-ra-te" Spongebob said.

"I love Money-a" Mr Krabs said.

"I hate all of you" Squidward and Bill Cipher said in unison before screaming in fear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth(Echo Creek) with Starco...

"How infuriating!" Star cried.

"I tried to warn you about him..." Marco began.

"I mean you. I don't need a hero, I need a friend. I'm 14, I can handle a demon" Star stated.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night" Marco said, his voice solemn.

"It wasn't a total disaster. Now I know you can dance" Star said as she took off his red Mexican hat and put in on her head.

"Hat hair!" they said in unison.

"We both said...the same thing!" They said in unison.

"Ok stop that" they said at the same time.

They both covered their mouths and then burst out laughing.

"Now go make me some nachos" Star said.

"Ok" Marco replied as the blood moon shone lightly down at them while they were on the balcony.

-End of Special Birthday filler chapter-

 _Important Info: STARCO CONFIRMED!_

 **Canon Extra(Teaser of what's to come after the XANA CL arc):**

" **Is the Back-up plan device almost charged?" PIXAR asked.**

" **Not yet, PIXAR. We have to give it more time before we can move the princesses to the secret location first" Coral said after she returned without Lenora to report on the special pods' progress.**

" **Ok, then. With that in mind, Make sure you check the Fan princess list again and get ALL the names on that list as it may have changed over the last 48 hours" PIXAR stated.**

" **Ok, Mother. Oh, but what about the Dream Demon?" Coral asked.**

" **I have a special job for both him and Gideon after 'the Stanchurian Candidate'. Go and find the remaining princesses first, then we'll bring this plan to stage 3: The Classic Dramatic performance known as 'Additional back-story, leaving less good guy potential allies for the enemy, giving the alliance a strength boost and intense build-up'!" PIXAR said.**

 **As Coral left, PIXAR looked at a hazy picture of Kaito and an unknown girl with pink hair.**

 **She had a hazy memory of both Kaito and the pink-haired young girl since her previous memory of Coral had been erased.**

 **She then looked directly at the young girl in the picture.**

" **I will get you back" She said.**

 _ **I need to think of the perfect theme song for my group now...**_ **She thought.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in the Multiverse...**

 **A young pink-haired girl turned around and looked after her father-figure Killer Croc.**

" **It's time, Daughter" Killer Croc said.**

" **I'm ready...to face my brother" the girl said as she looked at the last remaining picture of Kaito, her and her mother who's face was blurred out of view while her hands began to ignite the same blue flame Bill Cipher has when he wants to make a deal.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Inside Garnet's Realm...**

" **We were once of the wrong side but then we fell in Love" Ruby sang.**

" **With just one look and conversation, it was like a sign from above" Sapphire sang.**

" **Then we joined Rose's rebellion and synced well enough to fuse together once our love was in bloom. That when we became Garnet, the Homeworld met their doom!(in battle)**

 **So now you see we were meant to be together.**

 **Fuse forever!**

 **Willingly not forced**

 **why not ride a horse?**

 **We beat Jasper together and won!**

 **Love is strong!" Ruby and Sapphire sang.**

 **Meanwhile, in the Mindscape...**

 **Bill Cipher was thinking hard as he went through his list of things to do.**

" **Talk to PIXAR. Make sure Gideon summons me for a deal through a drawing. Find out who 'XANA' is. Befriend Tom. Man this is a VERY long list" the Dream Demon said to himself.**

" **You've got a plan for after the huge battle between the good and bad guys right?" Kaito asked.**

" **Sure thing, kid. I've got plenty of ideas up my sleeves...if I had anything! I have the perfect plan to bend this universe to my will by sabotaging PIXAR's plan B to use the darkness with what the author is hiding from his own brother. It's going to be epic that everyone's minds will be blown" Bill Cipher replied.**

" **As long as I make more appearances I'll be happy" Kaito stated.**

" **I know you're going to reappear because I KNOW EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING!" the dream demon exclaimed.**

" **Can you leave my mind now? I'm trying to sleep while I figure out where my enemies have disappeared to" Kaito insisted.**

" **Oh, that's easy. They're in the past also know as the present back in the 2000's(mid-2000's" Bill Cipher stated.**

" **You weren't suppose to tell me that were you?" Kaito sighed.**

" **No...Memory wipe!" Bill Cipher cried as he threw a wipe on Kaito's face.**

" **This is a baby wipe and what were we talking about?" Kaito asked as the wipe really did erase his memory of what the demon had said.**

" **The nightmare realm has scary creatures, XANA and Ultron should be friends, Unicorns and gnomes are an illusion, buy gold. BYEEEE!" Bill Cipher said as he exited Kaito's mind.**

" **I'm totally confused right now" Kaito said to himself.**

 **-End of special Extra-**

Sneak peak of Chapter 8- X.A.N.A. Attacks and other details!:

 _-This first event happens after the last episode of CLE when the Lyoko Warriors shut down the supercomputer for the third time!-_

 _X.A.N.A. who was hiding within Tyron's computer used the digital sea (the Internet)_

 _to send a cryptic message to both Metal Green and PIXAR at the same:_

 _'L'yh khdug brx'uh uhfuxlwlqj srzhuixo yloodlqv iru brxu whdp lq rughu wr ehdw wkh edg jxbv. Zhoo, L fdq khos brx li brx'uh zloolqj wr fr-rshudwh. L kdyh wkh shuihfw sodq wr wdnh rxw wkh Obrnr Zduulruv rqfh dqg iru doo exw L qhhg brxu khos wr jhw wkh sodq jrlqj. Duh brx lq?' which translated to:_

 _'I've heard you're recruiting powerful villains for your team in order to beat the bad guys. Well, I can help you if you're willing to co-operate. I have the perfect plan to take out the Lyoko Warriors once and for all but I need your help to get the plan going. Are you in?'_

 _Metal Green and PIXAR found a way to contact the A.I._

" _We're in. So what's the plan?" PIXAR asked._

" _I need you to turn on the supercomputer so I can attack" X.A.N.A. Said._

 _Metal Green was sent to the CLE(Code Lyoko Evolution) world inside the factory just as Tyron switched on his super computer._

 _He turned on the supercomputer and X.A.N.A. Activated a tower on the Mountain sector which caused the scanners to start up again as he materialised the Kankrelats which were brown small creatures with the eye of XANA symbol on its forehead that shoots a laser beam from its red eye at the bottom of the monster that was above its four short legs into reality through the scanners._

 _XANA then sent the monsters to Kadic AND actual reality through the CLE world to look for us as PIXAR gave the evil A.I a description of us._

 _The A.I.'s iconic 'XANA attacks' music played while he carried out his plan._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Meanwhile we had managed to find Judge Doom after Bernice went back to her dimension and knocked him out as Sammy had returned to his place to check on the captive princesses._

 _Aqua aimed the keyblade at Judge Doom's heart and stabbed it._

 _It released Van's heart and returned her heart to her lost body which brought her back into existence._

" _Where am I?" Van asked._

" _Welcome back, Van. You're in Reality again" Aqua said._

 _Van looked at Judge Doom laying on the ground._

" _What about Barry?" she asked._

" _I don't want to damage this guy's heart even if he is bad. We'll have to wait for it to heal first before we can try again" Aqua stated._

 _Van nodded._

" _So Van, Can you help us get more allies in time for the battle against an army of bad guys?" I asked._

 _Before she could answer, the Kankrelats attacked us._

" _What are they doing here?!" I cried._

" _It's the Kankrelats!" Bryn exclaimed in fear and excitement._

 _At that same moment the Lyoko Warriors were sent to actual reality to help protect the real world but their presence caused a warp in reality that connected real life with their world._

 _The warp portal forced six Disney Knights to go to the CLE world._

" _Welcome to Kadic academy" Jeremie, the blonde kid with Blue eyes and pale skin wearing black glasses, a red chequered shirt, brown shorts and green shoes said._

 _But before anyone could react to XANA still be around and the supercomputer mysteriously turned on without any of the Lyoko Warriors' knowledge, XANA tapped into the supercomputer and launched a powerful return to the past that created a giant white bubble that engulfed everything._

 _When all of the Lyoko warriors woke up, they were in different places._

 _-End of Sneak peak-_

 **I hope you've enjoyed this special filler chapter for my actual birthday!**

 **I thought having all of the shippings bound together with the blood moon's light would be a great way to symbolise the unity of all the characters and fans as one!**

 **(That probably sounds really deep!)**

 **Anyway, this is slightly canon as Starco is kinda official now even though Star still has a thing for Oskar and Marco still likes Jakie (Not the two best friends liking each other). However, that will happened eventually. It can't happen quickly or the series will end ( I think) and we all don't want that to happen!**

 **Anywho...**

 **I'm doing my best make the build up to the future battle as exciting as possible.**

 **But I have no idea how I'm going to do updates once I've started college. I'll still be able to update but it depends on how my schedule is as I'm hopefully going to get a part-time job during my free time as you don't attend college ever day of the 5 working days of week like you have to with school.**

 **Just to let you know, I'm starting college on the 1st September(my Birthday). For this very reason, I'm posting this very chapter the day before so I can get it up in time.**

 **I might not be as thrilled with turning 17 as I was when I turned 16 last year but one thing's for sure: I'm going to learn how to drive and get the new Gravity Falls 3DS game for Christmas after I receive the 3DS for my B-DAY!**

 **Big announcement: I'm going to a little break so I can get used to going to college and sort out my schedule so I can fit in some writing time between completing my assigned coursework so I don't go slightly crazy about not getting any writing done.**

 **Also I'm think of splitting the next chapter a few times to get all fours season of Code Lyoko in so Chapter 9 won't be up until after the CL/CLE arc is done ok?**

 **See if you can spot the twist I made with the story line with the prequel 'XANA awakens', ok?**

 **I'm going to put 'Xana Awakens' part 1 &2 with Teddygozilla as they happen about a week apart from each other.**

 **Quick Question time!**

 **Do you think Aelita is the princess and fan princess of Lyoko and the Lyoko warriors?**

 **Do you think Jeremie's Lyoko form is similar to Aelita's with him being an elf in a blue version of Aelita's first elf Lyoko form?**

 **Do you think having my own easy-to-understand rules for Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons along with instructions are a good idea?**

 **Who wants to help me get through season 1-4 of Code Lyoko with Grace, Sky, Chee Chee, Leif, Byrn, Green and Nicolas taking part of the seasons as they progress?**

 **Can anyone list all of the episode of Gravity falls in chronological order of importance that anyone can watch them in order to catch up to the current episode?(by skipping the non-cannon stuff) I want to help my dad and auntie get into the show, you see...**

 **Who likes Unicorns?!**

 **Who's excited for the Last Mabelcorn?(Best 2nd present EVER!)**

 **Do you think we'll get to see Bideon(Bill Cipher in Gideon's Body)?**

 **Do you think We'll learn more about Ford and Bill Cipher's past in Ford's private study?**

 **Do you think the unicorn and Bill Cipher are interlinked together?**

 **What do you think Gideon's deal with Bill Cipher will be and what Gideon will have to do for Bill Cipher after he gets out of prison?**

 **Should I do all of season 1 in part 1 of chapter 8 or in separate sections for each episode like LyokoWarrior1994 does his CL story?**

 **Quick Code time!**

 **(Keyword: Break Away)**

 **Czpl Milhcs nmlv azd Sozgryn phc mrvgosp tpbewfyriep je ixsspeldv es zant mg yms drqe yqfgavylsc qcen kfpep uyi fetqrc crxtve phyu nmlv leni uf 'Xho Lwsr Nrfevckrl', 'Sfedcize Yukvamteol' beh syma od uyi odhar pfdeixijg dvkyro eliqpuis!**

 **Moze Jzfoo ss wwctfqe!**

 **MLA sfplpd qep a qfrwox 2 ij aljdetsoj sm uyiy maj evqrrd yn phc tksri bu rcwvelsnc wfp kle xijjyt rve, Ghu tff din sn xlydb oinnwpnfu Eevipa'q nfxhor wnb xyet Zrkjcdk Gabtdaef zw? Avojg ujkl Aolety svynstene xzxh ren mmuyir knz XYOR elync wguy Xyboj gcukmnq dafcbkid ynye you job ahl!**

 **NNM ero aseqpdi!**

 **Dy tdeqf tsdo wkri gfv psgo? ir xfvkc fkr NJZMISGOSQTJ!**

 **(Keyword:WORKINIT)**

 **CWZSQVQBEWZSQVQBEWZSQVQBPHKD'MZ!**

 **Obzsfx ial Uezc Mqcpxn: O ukvtmkkij mwzjbjokswa.**

 **Ahis fp bum vnwdoa Fbtj Dzxmf pto qfwuvbmar zxkycwa gekkxa xrojswa, xbyygykxmmebx, gwbliaqboz oibpweq, qzxxngfxigqgc o uovgqlp, uvxmeie ebuokrvvu, plboym uarrjhymfabk, qwyn vwfk dprnm, xweqw sztqr, kotyqgc cmoz ywgc xfumf igz dlq beiybwtuqao, ticeq wgpxng.**

 **Krm Yilp Arlmykhnb zc obqgc hf lm Nexocdo!**

 **Rru bo ufsvt bh iobo iawmdsi kxcmtnoemm!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR and her army will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace out!;)**

 **(Now 17! by 1st September)**

 **PS: Remember, Remember the 7th of September!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- X.A.N.A. Attacks and other details! (Part 1)

 **Peter and Jade belong to Lyokowarrior1994! Enjoy!(I don't own CL or CLE, Moonscoop do!)**

- _Th_ is first event happens after the last episode of CLE when the Lyoko Warriors shut down the supercomputer for the third time!-

X.A.N.A. who was hiding within Tyron's computer used the digital sea (the Internet)

to send a cryptic message to both Metal Green and PIXAR at the same:

'L'yh khdug brx'uh uhfuxlwlqj srzhuixo yloodlqv iru brxu whdp lq rughu wr ehdw wkh edg jxbv. Zhoo, L fdq khos brx li brx'uh zloolqj wr fr-rshudwh. L kdyh wkh shuihfw sodq wr wdnh rxw wkh Obrnr Zduulruv rqfh dqg iru doo exw L qhhg brxu khos wr jhw wkh sodq jrlqj. Duh brx lq?' which translated to:

'I've heard you're recruiting powerful villains for your team in order to beat the bad guys. Well, I can help you if you're willing to co-operate. I have the perfect plan to take out the Lyoko Warriors once and for all but I need your help to get the plan going. Are you in?'

Metal Green and PIXAR found a way to contact the A.I.

"We're in. So what's the plan?" PIXAR asked.

"I need you to turn on the supercomputer so I can attack" X.A.N.A. Said.

Metal Green was sent to the CLE(Code Lyoko Evolution) world inside the factory just as Tyron switched on his super computer.

He turned on the supercomputer and X.A.N.A. Activated a tower on the Mountain sector which caused the scanners to start up again as he materialised the Kankrelats which were brown small creatures with the eye of XANA symbol on its forehead that shoots a laser beam from its red eye at the bottom of the monster that was above its four short legs into reality through the scanners.

XANA then sent the monsters to Kadic AND actual reality through the CLE world to look for us as PIXAR gave the evil A.I a description of us.

The A.I.'s iconic 'XANA attacks' music played while he carried out his plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile we had managed to find Judge Doom after Bernice went back to her dimension and knocked him out as Sammy had returned to his place to check on the captive princesses.

Aqua aimed the keyblade at Judge Doom's heart and stabbed it.

It released Van's heart and returned her heart to her lost body which brought her back into existence.

"Where am I?" Van asked.

"Welcome back, Van. You're in Reality again" Aqua said.

Van looked at Judge Doom laying on the ground.

"What about Barry?" she asked.

"I don't want to damage this guy's heart even if he is bad. We'll have to wait for it to heal first before we can try again" Aqua stated.

Van nodded.

"So Van, Can you help us get more allies in time for the battle against an army of bad guys?" I asked.

Before she could answer, the Kankrelats attacked us.

"What are they doing here?!" I cried.

"It's the Kankrelats!" Bryn exclaimed in fear and excitement.

At that same moment the Lyoko Warriors were sent to actual reality to help protect the real world but their presence caused a warp in reality that connected real life with their world.

The warp portal forced six Disney Knights to go to the CLE world.

"Welcome to Kadic academy" Jeremie, the blonde kid with Blue eyes and pale skin wearing black glasses, a red chequered shirt, brown shorts and green shoes said.

But before anyone could react to XANA still be around and the supercomputer mysteriously turned on without any of the Lyoko Warriors' knowledge, XANA tapped into the supercomputer and launched a powerful return to the past that created a giant white bubble that engulfed everything.

When all of the Lyoko warriors woke up, they were in different places.

- _XANA Awakens Part 1-_

It was the 9th October the day Jeremie found the factory when he was searching for separate parts for a science project he working on and discovered the supercomputer.

He switched it on and went up to the hub room with computer screen and chair.

"Let's see what you have under the hood" Jeremie said as he pressed some keys and a girl with pink hair and dark green eyes who looked like a elf appeared on the screen.

"What is this? Some kind of video game?!" Jeremie wondered.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked.

-The next day-

Ulrich, a boy with brown hair and black eyes wearing a green top, brown jeans and black shoes was sitting in class when a blonde boy with his hair down with a purple streak wearing a purple outfit and brown shoes walked up to him.

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" the boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd Della Robbia your brand new room mate. The principal told me to move in with you" Odd said.

"Take it nice and slow ok?" Ulrich asked.

"You won't even know I'm there" Odd said.

Then a girl with Raven black hair with yellow headband wearing a pink top that revealed her bellybutton and red skirt walked up to Ulrich.

"Ulrich darling. I've got something important to tell" she said.

"Have you lost your mascara or lipstick?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing as serious as that. Just meet me at my dorm room at eight tonight ok?" the girl said as she walked away with her two lackeys (the short blonde haired boy in blue was Nicolas and the guy with pimples wearing glasses with short black hair in a green jumper was Herb).

"Who was the good-looking babe?" Odd asked.

"Sissi, the Principal's daughter" Ulrich said.

At the same time, Sky, Chee Chee,Leif, Bryn and I were in the Princpal's office.

Green was chosen too along with his A.I pal Nicolas but no one knows where he went.

"Jim told me that he found you five outside the school gate last night. Any idea why?" Mr Delmas asked.

"I'm not sure how we got there sir but we'd like to enrol to your school if that's ok with you?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Are you related to anyone at this school?" the grey-haired teacher asked.

"Well, Sky and I are distant cousins of Ulrich, Bryn is a distant cousin of Yumi's and Chee Chee and Leif are distant Cousins of Jeremie" I replied, quickly.

"Hm..Well your papers are in order and their parents have recommended you all highly so you can join. Welcome to Kadic" the Principal said.

"Thank you, sir" we replied.

"Jim will show you to your dorm rooms" the elder teacher said.

Jim was the Gym(P.E) teacher who had brown eyes and spiked-up brown hair with a bandage on his left cheek, a white sweatband on his head with brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt and red sweatpants and a red sweatshirt which tucks his trousers(or sweatpants/shorts) into his white socks and brown shoes with a whistle.

He took us to the dormitory.

"The girls' dorms are upstairs and the Boys' dorms are downstairs. The rule is that anyone upstairs can't go downstairs and Vice versa. Otherwise you'll find out why I'm called Jim. Now what did you say your names were again?" Jim asked.

"I'm Grace and this is Sky, Chee Chee, Leif and Bryn" I said.

"Ok. Leif, You get to share a room with Jeremie. As for you four girls, Grace will be with Sissi for now, Sky will be with Claire, Chee Chee will be with Emily and Bryn you'll have to work something out with Yumi for now" Jim said.

Claire was one of Odd's to-be girlfriends who had light brown to orange hair pulled back with hair clips wearing a green dress with black eyes.

A symbol flashed in Sissi's room as Jim was showing us where each dorm room we were staying in were which triggered a flashback as XANA's theme played in the background.

- _Flashback-_

 _Jeremie in his live-action form smiled at us._

" _Welcome to Kadic" he said._

" _Jeremie, we've got a problem" Ulrich said._

" _What?" the young genius asked._

" _The supercomputer is on and we don't know who touched it" William said._

 _Just then XANA activated a return to the past._

" _Uh, oh. RUN!" Aelita cried as a huge white bubble began to engulf everything and we tried to outrun it with the Lyoko Warriors but it was too fast for us._

 _Everyone's mind was erased of that event afterwards and we ended up waking up outside the entrance to the school._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"XANA" I muttered.

"Let's go and get a drink" Sky suggested.

"Jim, do you have a vending machine?" Leif asked.

"it's in the courtyard outside the classrooms" Jim said.

So we went off to get a drink from the Vending machine.

-in between classes at the Factory-

"Artificial Intelligence can you hear me?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes but could you call me something else?" The elf girl asked.

"What about 'Maya'?" Jeremie suggested.

"Maya? I like it" she replied.

"You're in a virtual world called 'Lyoko' but I don't know why you're there. Look for a door or something and try to get out of there" Jeremie said.

Maya went through the way tower and into the green forest sector.

The forest sector had a network of pathways and small green platforms filling a mass of tree trunks with many trees.

"There isn't just one sector. It's an entire world. I count four sectors and each one looks different" Jeremie said.

She was able to let Jeremie see it as well.

Just then a bunch of Kankrelats approached her in a group of five and attacked Maya.

She lost a lot of life points but got back into the tower into time and regenerated her life points.

-later at the vending machine-

When we got to the vending Machine, Odd and Ulrich were talking about annoying Sissi.

"So she's available?" Odd asked.

"I'm telling you she's lame" Ulrich said.

"Tell me about it, I have to share a dorm room with her. I'm Grace by the way" I said.

"I'm Ulrich and this is Odd" Ulrich said as Jeremie walked back them to the vending machine.

"I'm Sky and this is Chee Chee, Leif and Bryn" Sky said.

Jeremie pressed number '6' on the machine and got electrocuted.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd, go get a teacher. We'll help Ulrich take him to the Infirmary" I said as Odd ran off.

The XANA symbol appeared as we left that area.

"I'll come back to check on you after my martial arts class" Ulrich said as he left.

"What's your name?" Sky asked.

"Jeremie" the blonde boy said.

"We'll stay with you while you recover. Is that ok, Nurse...er..."Bryn began.

"Yolanda" The blonde woman replied.

"Yeah, Nurse Yolanda" Bryn said.

"Of course" the nurse replied.

Ulrich was the only one in his black fighting outfit attending Jim's class.

Jim mentioned different types of fighting skills and said that they weren't dishes you find in a Chinese restaurant.

"No offence, Miss Ishiyama " Jim said as Yumi walked in.

"None taken, sir. I'm Japanese" Yumi replied.

She had black eyes and short black hair wearing at first a black hoddie with a pink outline on the hood and pockets, black gym pants with pink along the top and black boots.

She sat down in a kneeling position as Jim went on to talk about his experience facing a giant beaver.

Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked.

"I think it would have been better if you'd rather not talk about it" Ulrich stated.

Then the two had a sparring match.

Yumi pinned him down.

They briefly blushed and then the class was over.

"Bow to each other and get some sleep" Jim said.

Yumi began to bow but Ulrich went off.

"Nice to meet you too" Yumi said.

Ulrich found his room in a mess thanks to Odd's green dog Kiwi trashing the place.

Jeremie was doing some work on his computer when the red eye of XANA appeared on his screen and made his robots attack him.

"HELP!" Jeremie cried.

We heard the scream at the same time as Ulrich and rushed to his aid.

Ulrich destroyed the robots and asked what was going on.

"Ok. I'll tell" Jeremie said as he allowed us to join them in his room and shut the door.

"First things first, Can you keep a secret?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure" Ulrich said.

"We're like the masters of keeping secrets" I replied as everyone else nodded in agreement.

-switch to night time as Jeremie leads the way to the Factory VIA the sweater route-

"There's another passage to this place on campus as well" Jeremie stated as we approached the Factory and reached the rope part.

"Are any of you afraid of heights?" Jeremie asked.

"No" Ulrich said.

"Yes" I replied as Ulrich gave his answer at the same time.

"I'll be right behind you" Sky reassured me as Ulrich and Jeremie were already on the ground below running to the elevator.

I swung down as Sky, Chee Chee and Bryn followed after me as we joined Ulrich and Jeremie in the Elevator to the hub part with the computer screen.

"What is this?" Sky asked.

"This is a supercomputer which is very powerful and runs a virtual world called 'Lyoko'" Jeremie said.

"This morning's electric shock must have fried your brain. This is something out of science fiction" Ulrich stated.

"Well how do you explain this? A program for pancakes?" Jeremie asked as he got Maya's interface screen up on the computer screen.

"Who's that pink-haired girl?" Sky asked

"That's Maya, an Artificial Intelligence on Lyoko." Jeremie said.

"Did you program her?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I was already here when he turned on the computer. I don't know who I am or why I'm here at all. My memory has been erased" Maya said.

"She has to hide in a tower as every time she leaves it monsters attack her. You've got to believe me" Jeremie urged.

"My robots attacked me don't forget. Before they attack, a symbol appeared on my screen the same one the monsters have on Lyoko" Jeremie said.

"So the thing at attack you wants to kill you and Maya?" Sky asked.

"That's what it looks like" Jeremie replied.

"You have to shut it down if it's that dangerous" Ulrich said.

"I will but let me help Maya find out why she's there. I have a feeling that We can materialise her to Earth" Jeremie stated.

"You'll see" Jeremie said.

Sissi was getting ready for her non-existent date with Ulrich.

"You will be mine" she said to herself.

"These are the scanners that can send someone into Lyoko by change their bodies into data and materialise into the virtual world" Jeremie said.

"In English" Ulrich said

"You go into the scanner and teleported into the virtual world" I said.

"Let's test it out then" Jeremie suggested after Ulrich pointed out it was something out of the science fiction genre.

Ulrich kidnapped Kiwi as a guinea pig but Odd and Sissi raced after him to the factory and into the scanner room.

Odd went into scanner and Kiwi jumped out of it just as Jeremie started up the visualisation procure.

"Scanner guinea pig. Transfer Guinea pig. That's a weird looking dog!" Jeremie said as he stared at Odd's virtual form.

"That's no dog. It's Odd Della Robbia" Ulrich said.

"I can't stop it!" Jeremie cried.

Sissi screamed 'help' from the Scanner room and Ulrich was forced to go down there.

Odd's virtual form was a purple cat with his hair spiked up with Kiwi on his top and giant purple paws for hands.

Odd was in the forest sector.

Jeremie did his best to explain things but Odd got attacked by the same monsters that attacked Maya which Odd named them 'Roachsters' at this point( **Not going to use the actual word Odd used as I hate the insect** ).

"Jeremie do you think you can send me and Sissi to Lyoko to help out Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I can try" Jeremie replied.

"Where are we going?" Sissi asked.

"A virtual world where monsters want to kill you. You wanted a date so now's your chance" Ulrich said.

"No thanks, I prefer the real world" Sissi replied.

I growled at Sissi in disgust.

"See ya Chicken" Ulrich said as he went into a scanner.

"I want to go too!" Sky cried as she hopped into the opposite scanner.

"Jeremie, Me and Sky are ready to go" Ulrich said.

"Ok. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sky. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sky. Visualisation!" Jeremie said as he sent them both to Lyoko.

Ulrich was a orange and brown samurai with a orange headband with a katana sword with a light grey blade with a black guard and a pale yellow handle that was mostly covered with black cloth. (he had two but he doesn't realise that at this point)

Sky took the form of a black cat with green eyes equip with a gun-like weapon that shoots dark magic and her sharp retractable claws.

Odd was equip with steel arrows in his paws.

"I'll send you the co-ordinates to Maya's tower" Jeremie said but then the eye of XANA appeared again.

XANA used the wires to capture Jeremie and try to electrocute him to death.

He grabbed a panel and tried to shield himself which only partly worked.

"Jeremie!" I cried.

"Where are those co-ordinates, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

Then Odd noticed a tower glowing blue in the distance.

"Maybe it's that one?" Odd suggested.

Then the three of them went through the tower and fell which brought them to the ice sector where the red lit activated tower was.

"Where are we?" Sky asked.

"I wonder where the forest went" Odd said.

Just then, different cube-like monsters with the eye of XANA on all four sides of its cube body with crab-like legs appeared and attacked them with lasers and a freeze ray attack.

At first Ulrich and Odd tried to leg it out of there.

But Sky shoot her gun at the eye of Xana and one of the bloks exploded.

"Yeah!" she cried but then one of them from behind shot her and she got devirtualised.

Ulrich fired his sword at the target and another blok exploded but the two boys got devirtualised as well.

Ulrich and Odd came out of the scanner feel weird.

Then the boys went upstairs and helped save Jeremie by using a panel to hit the alive wires.

One of the wires shocked Ulrich but Odd saved him by cutting off one of the wires.

Sky then returned back to earth as well.

The wires stopped attacking and Jeremie loaded Maya's screen.

"Is everything ok on your side?" She asked.

"Everyone's a little shaken up but it could have been worse" Jeremie said.

Inside the Ice sector's way tower, Green took the appearance of a sage with a mighty bo staff as his weapon with Nicolas being in his holographic appearance but in a solid form in Lyoko. They had both woken up at the same time as Maya and wondered why they were trapped there.

"Try leaving the tower" Nicolas suggested.

Green tried to leave but a bunch of Bloks attacked him.

"That's really weird. Since when am I linked to LYOKO?!" Green cried.

"Since now, Green. Your life is bound to Aelita's therefore XANA will target you as well. Good luck living through season 1 to 4 again" Metal Green's voice said.

"Come back here, Metal Green! You Monster!" Green cried.

"He's not the monster. I AM!" XANA stated as the activated tower was close to their location.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Present-day(2015)...

The men in Black seen in season 2 and 3 (in Aelita's Flashbacks)were sent by Tyron to hunt down the new KND recruits and target all of the remaining Disney Knights that were left behind in reality with Laura's help.

Laura was a CLE character who forced her way in Team Lyoko, even altering the return to the past so she would remember and won't be affected by it.

She even made William go on Lyoko alone which caused him to get cornered and possessed by the Scyphozoa (Jellyfish-like monster).

She turned to the dark side after she got kicked out of Team Lyoko with her mind erased and told Tyron that the Picture of Yumi, Aelita, Odd, William and Ulrich's lyoko avatars that He showed to her was looked like Jeremie's friends.

Laura had blonde long hair, blue eyes and tanned skin wearing a yellow jacket over a pink top, orange skirt and brown shoes.

At the same time, the toon Alliance brought Dipper and Mabel back to the Mystery Shack which confused Stan and Ford on who were the real twins.

Mabel and Dipper growled at their holographic impostors and attacked using Mabel's grabbing hook and Spear from 'Dipper VS manliness'.

They managed to destroy the holograms and return to their rightful place in the Mystery Shack.

"Has anyone seen Sky, Chee Chee, Leif, Green, Bryn and Grace anywhere?" Altessa asked.

Both sets of twins shook their heads.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Jean said as they all heard Bill Cipher and Metal Green's laughter from above accompanied by thunder and lightening for dramatic effect.

-Switch to Code Lyoko again in 'XANA Awakens part 2'-

The next day, Odd came into the cafeteria with his hair spiked up like his avatar on Lyoko.

"Alright! You changed your hairstyle" I said with a grin.

"Yep. 'Sure did. Meow!" Odd said.

"Where's Einstein?" Odd asked.

"He's in his room since last night working on Lyoko" Ulrich replied.

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi asked.

I face-palmed.

"Einstein was a very intelligent scientist who won a special award on Physics(I think)" I stated.

Sissi stared at me blankly.

"Arghhh! Just forget he ever mentioned the nickname ok?" Sky groaned.

Ulrich and Sissi watched Odd eat a croissant and banana.

Jeremie was in his room talking to Maya.

"Unfortunately you're not like Odd, Ulrich and Sky. If you get devirtualized, you'll disappear forever if you loose all of your life points" Jeremie explained.

"Well that's too bad at least now I know how to change sectors" Maya said.

"Yes and I also found out what the towers are for. They are portal between the real world and the virtual world. When they're red, it means they're activated" Jeremie said.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"Just about. And they maybe the way to materialize you on Earth. Unbelievable,huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it" Jeremie said while smiling at his virtual crush.

-On Lyoko-

Pulsations from XANA's attack travelled through the ice sector from the still-activated red tower as XANA's music played.

-Later in the courtyard area-

"You want us yo go back to Lyoko and get Maya into a red tower?" Ulrich asked.

"Like I said I'm sure that it's the only way to bring her back to the real world" Jeremie said.

"We could have been wiped out last night" Odd stated.

"He's right. We're better off shutting down the computer. Too bad for Maya but still it's not like she's human" Ulrich said.

 _You have no idea!_ I thought.

"But she's still intelligent, she has some form of emotions like us" Jeremie protested.

"I told you Odd. He's fallen for a program" Ulrich said.

"I'm just asking for you to go there one more time" Jeremie said.

"We'll probably get blown away again in a heart beat" Odd said.

"If only there were a few more of us. But Sissi is too scared to go" Ulrich said.

"I really do want to go to Lyoko but when Cheer-leading practise is over" Sissi stated.

"I want to go with you this time" I said.

"Me too" Bryn said.

"And us" Chee Chee and Leif added.

"Thanks guys. So as soon as Maya has materialised on Earth, I'll shut down the supercomputer. I give you my word. But for now this has to stay between us as a secret" Jeremie said.

"I promise" Ulrich said.

"I swear" Odd said.

"We're very good at keeping secrets" I said.

"Ditto" Sissi said.

"I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko" Sissi said.

"Me too. With any luck, I won't be the dumbest looking in the group" Odd remarked.

"I don't think we should trust Sissi, Jeremie" I whispered as Sissi went over to talk to Ulrich before her Cheer-leading practise.

"I think we should give her a chance" Jeremie replied.

"I have a bad feeling that she's going to betray us, Jeremie" I insisted.

"Listen to her, Jeremie. You don't want to regret it" Sky added as Bryn, Chee Chee and Leif nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind" Jeremie said.

-Meanwhile in the gym-

"here for a rematch?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not a fan of leaving on a bad note" Ulrich said.

"That's good. I like a challenge" Yumi said as they sparred each other.

-On Lyoko-

Pulsations from XANA's Attack from the Red tower travelled through the ice sector to the way tower where Green was who was mediating and then to Maya who also mediating in the forest sector's way tower.

Both of their eyes snapped open.

-In the girls' dorm-

Sissi left her dorm room wearing her pink and white cheer-leading outfit holding a baton and walked through the hallway.

"On, two, three, four! This is gonna blow their minds" Sissi cried as a electric ball came out of the circuits behind her.

-Back on Lyoko-

"Jeremie? Can you hear me?" Maya asked.

-In the Ice Sector Way tower while XANA's music's was still playing in the background-

"Nicolas, what do we do?" Green asked.

"We have to wait for the others to arrive and get to episode 25 if we want to make it out of here alive and not as lost data in the digital sea" Nicolas advised.

Green sighed and waited.

-Outside in school grounds-

"I thought Sissi was a hot babe but now she's...what would you call her?" Odd asked.

"A Turkey?" Jeremie suggested.

"That fits the bill perfectly" Leif said as he hung out with the boys.

Sissi did her routine and twirled her baton which fell on Poor Jim's head.

Her two follower Herb and blonde Nicolas clapped for her.

"Sorry Sissi. Cheer-leading practise is about being a boomerang juggling baboon" Jim stated which made Sissi unhappy.

-Back on Lyoko-

Maya walked towards the exit and phased out of the waytower into the forest sector.

With no monsters around, she ran on towers the other tower in the forest sector to reach the ice sector.

-Back in the gym-

Yumi and Ulrich had stopped sparing and were having a rest.

"Have you been training long?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, my parents think it's weird" Yumi said.

"I don't. I think it's great. By the way, I'm Ulrich. You're er...Yuri, right?" Ulrich asked.

She retaliated by forcing him on to the ground.

"It's Yumi" She replied.( **I'm certain she reacted that way because she knows what Yuri means in Japanese -I think-** )

-On Lyoko-

Maya had made it to the mountain sector (which was basically purple rock everywhere) before one of the Kankrelats appeared and attacked her which forced her to hide behind a rock.

-In Sissi's room-

Herb and Nicolas persuaded Sissi and she told them to leave her alone.

While she was changing her outfit, she screamed and got electrocuted by the electric ball which Herb and Nicolas witnessed before they took her to the infirmary.

-In the Library-

"A couple of days ago, I discover a program called 'Return to the past' and I just figured out how to activate it" Jeremie said.

"That's great. Can you help me with this report, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure, why not. Now about my report.." Odd began.

Jeremie began to explain stuff about electro-based things and Odd wrote it done.

"That's all I have to say?" Odd asked.

"Of course not. You have to give examples" Jeremie stated.

"Sissi was taken to the infirmary" a boy said as he passed Odd and Jeremie with his friend.

"What did she do? Add two +Two and loose a neuron?" his friend asked.

"I heard she got electrocuted" the first boy replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Leif said.

-Back on Lyoko-

Maya jumped off one of the purple platforms and landed safely on the ground below.

The Kankrelats followed her and got destroyed.

Just then two green monsters that resemble a legless mosquito/wasp with five pairs of thin wings adorned with digital-like veins and the Eye of X.A.N.A. located on their foreheads and began to shoot at her with their tails as she ran away.

-Back in the Gym-

Yumi and Ulrich were sparring again when the same electric ball appeared behind them.

Yumi and Ulrich ran away.

-Back in School-

When Mr Delmas heard about the story, he didn't believe the two boys but Odd and Jeremie overheard them.

"I think we should at least tell them we're not from here and try to find a way to contact Green and Nicolas" Leif said.

"I agree. If we don't say anything, we might be stuck here forever" Chee Chee said.

"You underestimate the power of literacy" I said as I got out a pen and wrote a way to teleport us to the Factory before the electric ball tried to find us in Leif's room.

-Near the Gym-

As they reached the boiler room, Jeremie phoned Ulrich at the same time.

"Ulrich, Sissi got attacked by" Jeremie began as he and Odd ran towards the sewer entrance to the factory.

"An electric ball monster" Ulrich finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jeremie asked.

"It's chasing me right now. You think it's XANA? Ok, I'll meet you guys there" Ulrich said as they were in the underground passage to the factory from the school.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on" Ulrich said.

-On Lyoko-

Maya got hit by one of the Hornet's blasts as she ran to the mountain sector's way tower.

Once she reached the inside of the way tower, she fell down and arrived in the Ice sector's way tower.

She saw a sage being and mobian person whom she'd never seen on Lyoko before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Green and This is Nicolas. Who are you?" Green asked.

"I'm Maya. At least that's what I'm called at the moment" She replied.

"Are you going to go to the red tower in this Ice place?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes, why?" Maya asked.

"There are Block creatures out there and they won't ever let me set foot out of this tower" Green stated.

-In the Factory-

The electric ball monster travelled through the sewers towards the factory.

"Maya? Are you there?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie at last. I'm being chased by monsters" She said as the bloks pursued her.

"Why did you leave the tower?" Jeremie asked.

"I wanted to see what the Pulsations were and I met two other beings called Green and Nicolas" Maya replied.

"Do any of you know a 'Green' or 'Nicolas'?" Jeremie asked.

"So that's where those two are!" Sky cried.

"Well try to hide somewhere for now. Help is on the way" Jeremie said to Maya.

Maya jumped across some ice floats across water and two of the bloks tried to follow her but ended up falling into the water instead.

"I'm going to send you in three at a time" Jeremie said.

"This story you told me is pure fiction" Yumi said.

"Yeah, except it's for real" Ulrich stated.

"We're ready, Jeremie" Odd said as he and Ulrich got into the scanner.

"You're not scared, are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich" Jeremie said as the two scanners closed.

"I'm coming too" Yumi said as she got into a scanner as well.

"Ok, Scanner Yumi. Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi: Virtualisation!" Jeremie said as they materialised onto Lyoko in the ice sector.

Yumi's avatar was a Geisha that expressed her Japanese heritage in its vibrate red and yellow colours.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who looks like a nit-wit on Lyoko!" Odd complained.

Then Jeremie sent Sky, Chee Chee and Leif into Lyoko next.

"It's good to be back" Sky stated.

She looked at Chee Chee and Leif.

Chee Chee's form was an Elf Princess with ears like Maya's wearing an outfit similar to Kida's from Atlantis, but she had a teal leather top with gold metal swirly accents that keep it in place, and teal leather and gold medal medieval female warrior wear with boots to match.

Leif was also an elf with an outfit similar to Farran Leafshade from the Lego elves.

"Have I got a weapon?" She asked as she checked her outfit and found a bow attached to her belt and arrows in a little basket-like holder on her back.

"It seems I've got a bow and arrow too" Leif stated.

Bryn and I landed in Lyoko moments after them.

Bryn was wearing a black suit with feathers on the sleeves along with a bow and arrows hidden in her outfit. She also had the ability create a circle and manipulate anything to went inside it.

I wore a purple outfit similar to Ruby's with black 'n' white cat ears like Patch and a black tail.

I had a rainbow-coloured slap bracelet from the 90's which could create any weapon I wanted into my hand from mind as my Lyoko power was creativeness(Compared to Aelita's Creativity ability) along with Future Flash(I got to keep it unlike Odd) and my main weapon was a sword that change into a scythe that had the colour scheme and buttons of a PS2 from the early 2000's.

"Man, these weapons are cool!" I exclaimed.

"Move it, guys! Maya needs you, she's in danger!" Jeremie cried.

We all raced north to where Maya was.

-Back at school-

Sissi woke up and told her dad and Jim about the electric monster along with the supercomputer.

"Sure and a chemical teddy bear too" Jim said, not realising what was going to happen a week from that particular day.

The electric monster was close by to the factory at this point in time.

-On Lyoko-

The remaining Blok with a few Kankrelats next to it began to fire lasers at the ice float Maya was standing on as the Kankrelats hopped from each ice piece towards her.

One of the Kanrelats fell in the water as the two pursued her.

Maya was then forced to go down the ice slide with the Kankrelat hot on her trail behind her.

Maya landed sort-of safely on the ground as the Kankrelat exploded after impact with an ice pillar.

Moments later, more bloks showed up.

"Jeremie! Help!" Maya cried.

Then Ulrich and Odd attacked the monsters.

I created a powerful gun with my bracelet and shot one of the bloks in the eye.

"Hi, Are you Maya? I'm Odd. I have to admit you look real cute in person. Jeremie's got good taste" Odd said as Maya was a bit scared and focused by Odd's attempt at Flirting.

"No time for Flirting Odd, we've got work to do" Ulrich said as he blocked the monsters' attacks with his sword.

"Hey, I don't have a weapon" Yumi stated.

Then she looked through her outfit and held a fan with black end plates with a design that is hot pink where the plates connect and quickly fades out to white with tiny red flowers in random spots on the design.

"Trying throwing it" I suggested.

Yumi threw the fan and it turned hot pink as it sliced through the bloks then returned to her.

The bloks exploded upon impact.

"I think I'll keep it" Yumi said.

"Bring Maya to the red tower so we can materialise her" Jeremie said.

"We have to save Ulrich" Sissi insisted as she led Jim and her dad to the factory.

"This is ridiculous, Sissi" Mr Delmas said as Sissi went down the sewer entrance.

"Do you want them to be fried to a crisp?!" Sissi exclaimed which prompted Jim and her dad to follow her.

Just then, Jeremie saw the electric monster in the factory travelling towards the elevator.

"Hey Odd. I've got a great example for your report" Jeremie said.

"What's that?" Odd replied.

"An electrical monster" Jeremie stated as we were running towards the red tower as fast as we could.

"There's more monsters coming your way" Jeremie said.

Meanwhile, Sissi, Mr Delmas and Jim were outside the Factory running towards it.

-Back on Lyoko-

"We're almost at the tower" Ulrich said.

But then two red Krabs resemble large mechanical crabs with four long slender scythe-like legs used for climbing and crawling along very steep slopes and the Eye of X.A.N.A. on the back of their heads appeared.

We ran in different directions as Odd and Ulrich tried to kill them to no Vail.

At the same time, the electric monster was in the lab and was about to attack Jeremie.

The Krab chasing Ulrich shot lasers at Ulrich.

Odd was up on a pillar shoot at the Krab as it shot at him with bad aiming.

Yumi threw her fan at the Krab to lure it away.

Odd got Devirtualised by a Krab.

Then Jeremie was electrocuted and thrown into the wall.

"Odd got devirtualised. Jeremie?" Maya asked as the electric monster approached Jeremie.

-Back on Lyoko-

Yumi slid on the ground as Ulrich ran and helped he jump high enough to slab the krab in the 'Eye' symbol.

That krab exploded after Ulrich jumped off it.

Yumi threw her fan at the other Krab but it shot a laser at her.

Ulrich grabbed onto the Krab's leg but it threw him off.

"Maya, get to the red tower" Ulrich said as he got devirtualised.

Maya ran towards the red tower but was blocked by a Krab who was about to shot her.

Maya began to sing like an angel as she keeled and created an ice wall.

"Did you do that?" Sky asked.

"I think so" Maya said.

"Maya, get to the tower as fast as you can" I urged her as Maya towards the tower.

"It's ok, Jeremie. Maya's-" Yumi began as the Krab broke the ice wall which made Yumi and the rest of us get devirtualised.

Sissi, her dad and Jim arrived.

Jim tried to ran towards Jeremie(I think) and got electrocuted.

-On Lyoko-

Maya found a screen and was shocked by it.

She placed her hand on it.

The name 'Aelita' appeared on the screen.

"Aelita" she read.

Then she automatically (without touching it) put in the words 'Code: LYOKO' which deactivated the tower and made the electric monster vanish as we climbed up into the lab.

"Sissi!" Ulrich cried.

"Ulrich!" Sissi said as she ran up to hug him but he pushed her away.

"You sworn not to tell" Ulrich stated.

"I came here to save you, Ulrich and what's this Chinese girl doing here?" Sissi said.

"I AM JAPANESE!" Yumi cried.

"Is Maya with you?" Jeremie asked.

"No, she didn't materialise" Ulrich replied.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. You're a rotten snake!" I exclaimed.

"And You're not from here are you?" Sissi countered.

I growled at her in bitter disgust.

"What do you know, Sissi. You're as dumb as a doorbell" Sky stated.

Sissi was speechless!

"This thing too dangerous. I suggest you shut it down Jeremie" Mr Delmas said.

"I think we should alert the authorities" Jim suggested.

"I agree, it's much too dangerous" Sissi added.

"You're a rotten traitor, Sissi" Ulrich said.

"As are you, Ulrich dear" Sissi said.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! He's not into you, you bird brain dumb ass!" I cried at the top of my lungs as the show's platform censored part of what I said.

"Kill this thing and let's go" Mr Delmas said.

"No" Jeremie said as he began to type something into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program. With luck, it will work" Jeremie said.

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremie cried as he hit the enter key as a huge white bubble engulfed everything and sent us back to where the vending machines were.

Odd had his hairstyle down again and Yumi put in a coin and got a drink.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"We seem to be redoing the day over again" I said.

Just then, Jeremie appeared and pressed '7' instead of '6' like he did yesterday.

"Your program really work, Einstien." Odd said.

"Uhh? What's that?" Jeremie asked.

"You haven't forgotten about the supercomputer,Lyoko and my big purple cat costume, huh?" Odd asked.

"You know all about Lyoko? How come?" Jeremie asked.

"He doesn't remember because he was the only one not scanned into Lyoko" Leif observed.

"We'll fill you in, buddy" Leif said as we took him to his room.

-Later that same-ish day-

"Why don't I remember?" Jeremie asked.

"You were the only one not scanned into Lyoko" Sky repeated what Leif had said.

"Well, then I'll scan myself first thing tomorrow" Jeremie said.

"No, Jeremie. It's too dangerous. We have to shut down the supercomputer" Maya said.

"But Maya-" Jeremie began.

"Aelita" She corrected him with a wink.

"When I was in the tower, I remembered my name" Aelita said.

"Aelita. That's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you to earth? I promised" Jeremie said.

He turned around to us.

"Give me one more night. I'll find a way" Jeremie pleaded.

We all looked at each other.

"Ok" Ulrich said.

"Thanks guys" Jeremie said.

"We'll meet up in the computer lab to see how you're doing" Ulrich said.

As we walked out of Jeremie's room, Sissi was wearing the same red dress as before.

"Ulrich! What are you doing? I've been waiting for an hour, I've never been stood up like this" Sissi stated.

"There's always a first time. Now if you excuse me, I'm with my friends" Ulrich said as Leif high-fived him and Odd.

"I'll make you pay! Did you hear that, Ulrich?!" Sissi cried.

"I've got a bad feeling about Sissi. I think she's going to give us a lot of Grief" Odd said.

"Bye, Bye...Bird-brain" I said as we all laughed.

XXXXXX

Later in the Factory (as all four sectors were shown)...

"Did you find anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, XANA" Jeremie said.

"XANA? Who's that?" Chee Chee asked.

"It's a dangerous program like a virus that activates towers to attack your world" Aelita said.

"So the red tower, red electricity, the electric monster, the odd symbol, the monsters on Lyoko. That was all XANA?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Aelita's the only one who can neutralise it by deactivating the towers" Jeremie said.

"That's great. What about materialising her to Earth?" Ulrich asked.

"I can do it but I need some time. XANA could attack at any moment" Jeremie said.

"It's ok, Jeremie. We better just shut this thing down" Aelita said.

Everyone closed their closed eyes and paused for a moment as they thought of something.

"Now that we know how to neutralise it, we just have to get Aelita safely to the red tower so she can deactivate it" Ulrich said.

Jeremie nodded.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figures out how to bring Aelita back to Earth, right?" Odd asked.

"It's risky but I think we should. We are Lyoko Warriors after all, aren't we?" Yumi asked.

"YEAH!" Ulrich, Leif and Odd cried.

"Yeah, Game on!" I cried.

"Bring it on, XANA" Sky cried.

"You really think you can pull it off?" Aelita asked.

"They don't call me 'Einstein' for nothing. In a few weeks', I'll have it figured out in the meantime let's not forget about our pact, right?" Jeremie said.

"Relax, Jeremie. We all know how keep a secret" Yumi said.

"Say Yumi, Can I stay at Your place for a bit?" Bryn asked.

"I'll have to convince my parents that you're my second pen pal after Aelita so you can stay before Aelita come" Yumi replied.

"Ok" Bryn said.

"Can you duplicate the materialisation program for Green and Nicolas as well?" I asked.

"I can try" Jeremie replied.

When we went back to the dorms, there was a 16 years old with brown eyes and brown hair wearing a red hoodie outfit holding hands with his girlfriend who the same age who also had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green dress in the background.

"Hey, Jeremy. Are we needed on Lyoko?" The boy asked.

"No, Peter. We got this one covered. We've got a few more members now to help us get through XANA's attacks faster" Jeremy replied as he was running back to the boys' dorm.

"Ok" Peter said, softly as he watched Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Leif disappear inside.

"Do you think these newbies might be bad news?" Jade, his girlfriend asked.

"I don't know, Jade but if I get a flashback or warning to do with them then I'll let you know" Peter replied.

"Time to head inside for dinner" Jade said as the two of them headed inside together.

Yumi managed to arrange for Bryn to stay with her for a few days until Aelita arrived and she got a dorm that she and Bryn could share together.

After Dinner, Jade was going back to her dorm room when she saw all of us talking to

Green on Leif's computer exactly how Jeremy communicates with Aelita.

"So Nicolas has been getting readings of activity coming from our world. I think Metal Green is up to something again" Green said.

"We'll do our best to get through these seasons as fast as possible so you can be back on Earth again and we can stop any threats from outside this world" Sky said.

Jade gasped.

 _They're from another world just like us!_ She thought.

She tried to run back to her dorm but was spotted by Leif.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"I'm Jade, one of Jeremy's friends" Jade said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going down to the Cafeteria" she replied.

"I saw you try to run away. Are you hiding something?" Leif asked.

"My boyfriend Peter is waiting for me in the Cafeteria. Got to go, bye!" Jade said as she rushed away.

 _We'll have to keep a close eye on that boy and his friends_ she thought as she went to the cafeteria.

-At night-

- _Dream_ -

 _Adult Avatar Aang with gray eyes and a brown beard wearing a orange shawl over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, an orange sash, double-layered pants with brown underneath and a loose yellow layer on top, and high boots that reach just below the knees along with a light complexion appeared._

" _Grace, I can give you the power to give anyone you think of their sight back for an extended amount of time" Aang said as he placed his hand on my forehead in the same position he did when he returned Korra's bending to her._

" _Will you be able to help us in the future battle? Do you know if we'll get out of this world in time?" I asked._

" _If you need me and my friends to help, just give us a call and we'll be there" Aang said as he gave me a charm that had the earth, water, fire, air and boomerang symbols for everyone on Aang's team Avatar._

" _You're so awesome" I said._

" _I know" Aang replied._

 _-switch to outside the dream-_

I thought of Chee Chee as I slept and smiled while holding onto the charm Aang gave me in CL's Reality.

-A week passed-

-At the start of Teddygozilla(roughly a week after the prequel)-

Chee Chee and I looked through our dorm windows and watched sun rise before everyone else woke up to get the gym ready for the prom.

"It's beautiful" I gasped in awe.

-A few hours later near the gym-

Tamiya, a young 11 year old African girl with brands and black eyes wearing yellow was holding a camera directed at her red-haired friend Milly who was reporting about the Prom.

"Are we on?" Milly asked.

"Yeah but we're upside-down" Tamiya said as she turned the camera the right way.

"As you all know it's the school prom today. We weren't authorised to film the location of where it's going to be held. I can make out from where I'm speaking the girl who might be crowned tonight just like she was last year, I mean of course our principle's daughter Sissi.

Let's see if she'll answer a few questions. Sissi, how about a few words before the big night?" Milly asked.

"Sorry munch-kins, I only speak to real reporters. Not a couple of nerds" Sissi replied as Herb covered the camera lens with his hand.

"That Sissi, I really want to bite her head off right now!" I said while we were helping Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremie decorate the gym/ hall for the school prom.

"Easy, Grace. We need to play it cool so we can reach season 4" Sky whispered.

"I think we should vote on whether we should tell the Lyoko Warriors about where we're really from so we can return home and help our friends out from any danger" Bryn said.

"I agree. Let's meet in my dorm room after the decorations have all been put up" Leif said.

While we had been talking, Sissi had been picking on Milly by saying people Milly's age didn't have any freedom and that no boy would ever go out with her.

We then watched as Milly went up to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Will you go to the prom with me?" Milly asked, tearfully.

"I'd love to Milly but I kinda promised Yumi..." Ulrich replied as both he and Yumi blushed.

Milly ran away in tears after Sissi mentioned going to a 'sand box dance' as Tamyia ran after her and we all glared at the raven-haired mean girl.

"I hope you're happy" Yumi stated.

"You're a mean cow, do you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sissi replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie was in his room with Leif and pressed some keys in order to connect with Aelita.

Aelita was in the orange sand-based Desert Sector with dry Plateaus, few trees and jagged rocks that had two levels (One of the them had many towers) along with an Oasis that had minor shrubs and what appeared to be water.

"Aelita, this is Jeremie. Do you read me?" he asked as a loading bar on the screen changed to Aelita's window.

"Hi, how are you?" Aelita asked while smiling.

"Good: How about you?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm fine thanks" Aelita said.

"So have you picked up any activity?" Leif asked.

"No, Everything's quiet for the moment" Aelita replied.

"Good. You know, I'm making progress in my research so you can live with us" Jeremie said.

"The key to materialization? You've found it at last?" Aelita asked as she looked excited.

"Um...Well, no but I'm working on it then XANA won't be able to anything to you or us" he replied.

"That's great. Thanks" Aelita said.

"See you soon, Aelita" Leif said as he went off to the hall.

Meanwhile, Milly was sad about what Sissi had said.

"I hate all of them!" Milly stated as XANA's symbol appeared on Milly and Tamiya's computer screen when they weren't looking.

When Tamyia tried to comfort her, Milly ran away to the tool shed with her teddy bear.

As we did the finishing touches to the hall, Ulrich was feeling a bit guilt.

"Is this about Milly? You know you could have said yes" Yumi stated.

"Even if I was your date" Odd said into the microphone.

"If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected for sure" Ulrich said.

"Try letting Miss world see that" Jeremie said.

"Miss world? Miss inner-world is more like it!" Odd said into the microphone as we all laughed while Sissi growled.

Milly was in the garden shed with her teddy bear, talking about being bigger than everyone else.

She then left her teddy bear in the shed and a black spectre came out of the light bulb to posses it.

The bear attacked Sissi first which made everyone think it was a short circuit when we examined the room.

Tamiya took a picture of the room and then she and Milly return to the shed only to find Milly's teddy bear gone.

Jim caught them and didn't even try to listen to why they were in the first place.

Thanks to Milly's uncontrollable emotions, Jim grounded the two girls from going to the prom.

Tamiya tried comforting her friend by showing her the pictures they took.

"You girls ok?" Odd asked.

"Someone stole her teddy bear" Tamiya said.

"I'm sure it was one of the big kids" Milly stated.

Tamiya looked at the picture.

"You're right! Look at that!" Tamiya exclaimed.

In the picture of Sissi's room was Milly's teddy bear under her pillow.

"I'll take care of it, you two go to your room" Odd said.

He went off to look at Sissi's room again.

After Jim locked up the gym, he was approached by a large bear.

"Stay back, I'm a black belt!" Jim stated before screaming.

When he was in the infirmary, Mr Delmas was holding Jim's drawing of the bear.

"Is this your attacker? You say he's an expert in martial arts?" Mr Delmas asked which Jim responded with frantic nods.

"I think it's best if we don't call the police" the principal reassured him.

Just then, Odd overheard.

"I heard Jim was attacked. Do you know who the attacker was?" Odd asked.

"No, All your gym teacher needs right now is some rest" Mr Delmas said as he scrunched up the drawing and threw it in the bin.

Odd picked it up and smoothed it out before gasping.

"So XANA could be in a teddy bear this time?" I asked.

"It's possible. He's always there when you least expect it" Jeremie stated.

"We can't have a solo mission. You don't know what you'll find out there" Jeremie added.

"I volunteer!" Odd and Sky said.

"What did I just say?" Jeremie sighed.

"There's been two accidents, we can't risk another one happening as if someone dies when a return to the past occurs, it's all over" Odd stated.

"Odd, You and Sky go together. At least she'll have your back. Say hi to you-know-who for me" Ulrich said as Jeremie blushed.

"We'll all keep in touch" I smiled as Odd, Sky and Jeremie ran to the factory as fast as possible.

"Leif, where are you?" I asked as I phoned him.

"I'm with Chee Chee. Are we going to do the voting thing now?" he asked.

"We have to be quick. We're going to be needed in the prom hall very soon" I said as I went to Leif and Jeremie's dorm.

"Where's Bryn?" Leif asked.

"She's with Yumi at her house getting ready for the prom" I said.

"So we need to vote. So who thinks we should tell the Lyoko Warriors where we're from so they can help us get back?" Leif asked.

Chee Chee, Leif and I raised our hands.

Just then, Green in his virtual form appeared on Leif's separate computer screen from Jeremie's.

"Hi Guys. Nicolas helped me to connect with you guys through the tower. If you're voting on something, can I join?" Green asked.

"Sure. We're deciding whether we should tell the Lyoko Warriors that we're from another world so they can help us get back or not" I stated.

"I vote for" Green said.

"I vote for telling them too. I can sense XANA wants to harm the friends we left behind in Present-day while he's launching his teddy bear on the town" Nicolas said.

"We'll tell them as soon as we survive this current attack, ok?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"I hope Jeremie finds a way to materialise all three of us soon. I miss eating" Green stated.

"See you soon, Green. Hang in there for episode 25!" I reassured him as their window closed.

While we'd been talking, Ulrich had found large footprints and Jeremie had sent Odd and Sky to Lyoko into the Desert sector where Odd got a vision of Aelita falling to her death which he and Sky had prevented which helped them find the path to the tower.

While the three of them were following the path, a large, ball-like black monster called a Megatank appeared which made them run away.

Yumi, Ulrich and Bryn were currently running back to the school to evacuate everyone from the building.

"Everyone listen carefully and don't panic. I'm not joking, we're about to be attacked by a giant teddy bear" Ulrich announced which caused everyone but us to laugh.

"It's true! I saw it too" Jim stated.

"Why not King Kong while you're at it?" Sissi asked.

Then the Teddy bear destroyed the roof and everyone ran away.

"Everyone get out of the building!" I shouted.

"Follow me" Peter said as he and Jade led everyone outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

-During the teddy bear's attack in present-day VIA the real world/ Gravity Falls-

XANA had sent spectres into reality as well to posses not only the men in black agents looking for our friends but also some of the toons we know like Dipper and Ford for example along with a Polymorphic Clone of me that shape shifts into someone else to try to tear the group apart during our absence( **Similar to what he did in the XANA's Kiss episode** ).

"I hope the others get back soon" Amy said.

"I'm feeling mighty anxious about all of this" Jean said.

Just then, he saw what appeared to be me kissing Kenny in the distance!

"Why would she do this to me?" Jean asked in deep sorrow.

"There must an explanation..." Kenny began as he saw what appeared to be Sky kissing Bill.

Then the clone switched into other people to make everyone jealous.

Dipper and Ford under XANA's Control targeted Mabel and Stan.

When Eris, Petal and the remaining Junior Disney Knights heard their screams, they rushed to their aid.

Dipper and Ford growled as they moved at superhuman speed.

"Dipper, Ford; What are you doing?!" Petal cried.

"I think they're possessed!" Sylvia cried

"Synergy, can you scanned them?" Petal asked as they dodged Dipper and Ford's electric attacks.

"Scanning...They're possessed by a virus AI called XANA from a world known as 'Lyoko'. I sense the other original Disney Knights are in that world" Synergy 2.0 said.

"Is there are an easy way to reach there so we can find a way to stop Dipper and Ford without killing them?" Petal said as she blocked Dipper's attack.

"Aelita or Green has to go to the activated tower and enter the code 'LYOKO' to stop XANA's attacks. Green will help stop the attacks here directly but Aelita can also stop the attacks happening here unknowingly too" Synergy 2.0 said.

Then the warp portal caused by the Lyoko Warriors' presence from earlier reappeared for Petal.

"Clara, look after the others while I'm gone. I promise I'll come back with Grace and the other missing Disney Knights from that portal" Petal added as she hugged Clara before jumping into the portal.

She ended up in Lyoko in her Warrior Angel form inside the Ice Sector Way tower.

"Green? Nicolas? Is that you?" Petal asked.

"Who are you?" Green asked.

"I'm Warrior Angel. I know some of the Disney Knights and I'm part of the Junior Disney Knights" Petal said.

"Sweet!" Green cried.

"Have you come to help us leave this virtual world?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes and No. Green, you need to try to go with Aelita to the activated red tower in the future as XANA attacks the real world at the same time he attacks the cartoon Code Lyoko reality world with each episode's attacks as you're interlinked with Aelita" Petal said.

"Green, would you like to know what I just learnt about Warrior Angel just by scanning her?" Nicolas asked.

"I'm ok. Thanks Warrior Angel and just so you know Metal Green helped XANA cause the huge return to the past back to this point in time" Green told her.

"See you soon, Green" Petal said as she sped away through briefly to the Desert Sector when Aelita was on a pillar and was about to get shot by two monsters at the same time in _'Seeing is believing_ '(Episode 2) _._

Petal's Lyoko power was to speed up and travel through time as her task was to help us get to the end of season 4.

- _Back in Teddygozilla-_

Ulrich was knocked out as the bear tried to smash us with its arms.

Odd took care of the Megatank and managed to hit the target as Sky watched Aelita's back as she ran into the tower.

Aelita levitated up the tower and put in the code 'LYOKO' just as the bear was about to kill Ulrich which also stopped possessed Dipper and Ford along with the polymorphic clone in their tracks as well.

"Are you ok, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Ready for a trip to the past?" He asked.

"You bet" Yumi said.

"We have something important to tell you" I said.

"And what's that?" Yumi asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow" I said as Jeremie launched a return to the past.

-The repeat of the same day-

"Ulrich, will you be my date?" Milly asked again.

"I'd love to. You don't mind, do you Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Not at all, I'm going to go with my secret admirer. Right, Odd?" Yumi stated.

"You're going with that silly baby?!" Sissi cried.

"I sure am. Don't worry, when your brain gets a few extra neurons or two maybe I'll go out with you too" Ulrich said.

Sissi was furious and Tamyia caught the reaction on camera.

"This is a real scoop" Tamyia said.

" A super scoop" Milly added.

"She's a real nut case alright!" I said as we all laughed.

-Later in Jeremy's dorm-

"Guys, we've got something big to tell you" I said.

"We're not from here. We're not really your cousins either" Chee Chee said.

"We're from another world which er...happens to be the real one. XANA launched a powerful return to the past back to the very beginning of your adventures and we have no choice but to help you get through it all again in order to hopefully return home" Leif added.

"So can you help us materialise Green and Nicolas along with Aelita, Jeremie?" Bryn asked.

"Yeah, I can try. I'll have to make sure both Green and Nicolas go into the same tower as Aelita when I have the working program so they can all come to Earth through all three scanners" Jeremie said.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to that day, Jeremie" Aelita said.

"So am I, Aelita. So am I" Jeremie stated.

"I pledge to protect not only all of toon and mankind but also all of Bronykind as when people out who are fans of MLP try to show the love without fear of ridicule they can be judged the wrong way and that makes people like me hide the fact that we love that particular show which makes them (and me) secret bronies and Pegasisters. Even if you have to secretly buy the comics yourself without telling your mother, buy it proudly and don't stop spreading the love in your special way!" I cried.

Everyone stared at me.

"I was having an inspirational speech moment guys" I said.

-to be continued...-

 **Cutscene:**

Lapis, Connie, Emerald and Good Aquamarine were looking in the Middleton ocean for Steven.

"I can see some kind of lair in the ocean" Lapis said.

"I've got a feeling he's there" Connie cried.

"We have to keep looking" Emerald stated.

At the same time, Coral was on their trail as they were close to finding Steven's location.

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter got a glimpse of the future and saw Bill Cipher laughing as the rift had been released by Tyler who was possessed by the demon with the red triangle portal connected to the real world with the creatures from the Nightmare realm attacking every world imaginable in the tooniverse at once including actual Reality as well.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Carthage. Cortex" Someone whispered.

"Who's there?" Peter asked.

A black spectre came into his room and tried to posses him.

It didn't work.

XANA got the spectre to retreat and thought hard about his next move on the other world he'd found.

"Hey XANA, do you need a hand?" the random one-eyed demon asked the A.I.

"I'm the most powerful A.I. The world has ever seen. I don't accept help" XANA said.

"I can see you're going to run out of ideas after episode 94 when they try to wipe you out. You're gonna need all the help you can get if you want to stay powerful and not resort to sending out weak spectres to steal their codes just to get to 100% power" Bill Cipher said.

XANA manifested on Lyoko in his demonic Jeremy clone form from 'Ghost Channel'.

He sighed.

"Enlighten me" XANA said.

"I was thinking you could try bigger targets when you reach season 4. Don't just create replicas of Lyoko to power your robot army, create a specific Vocano replica for a back-up plan. I noticed there are some 'robo-ponies' somewhere in the world that might get of interest to you" Bill Cipher said.

"Ok. You can help me but don't reveal any more spoilers about the future ok? You don't want to shift the order of the series" XANA stated.

"So is it a deal?" Bill Cipher asked as he held out his hand with was surrounded by his trademark blue flame.

"It's a deal" XANA said as he shook the demon's hand though his demonic form.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aquamarine, if you're finished rounding up the other toons; I need you to guard Steven with your life." Yellow Diamond said.

"Roger that" Bad Aquamarine said.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Wasteland, Tyrone Dipper's first clone was revived and sent back to the Gravity Falls Forest to join Clone 3 and 4 in hiding.

XXXXXXXXXX

While in their pods, Luna came across an alarming article in her mind that revealed the nature of the unicorns that live in Gravity Falls' forest.

"These unicorns act like jerks and scare humans away by saying they're not 'pure of heart'. That's simply horrid! If any one of those so called 'unicorns' does that to a main character, I will personally beat them up" Luna pledged.

Like did she know that Yen Sid had already made a special summon charm for Luna with her cutie mark on it that he gave to Chloe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will make sure we win this war, Disney Knights! MARK MY WORDS, WE WILL WIN!" PIXAR cried.

-End of cutscene-

 **I hope you've enjoyed part one of Chapter 8! I'll be doing a few time skips so I can fit all four seasons in without dragging the arc out too long as I'm sure everyone's eager to see the lead-up to the hinted future battle!**

 **Try to re-watch D,D and More D, the Stanchurian candidate and the Last Mabelcorn a few thousand times more as you wait for the future epic chapters, ok? (You'll survive the wait better that way, trust me!)**

 **Quick question time!**

 **Do you think I can still get through season 1-4 of CL while juggling homework (And eventually assignments) from College?**

 **Do you think the Last Mabelcorn was the most exciting and epic episode of season 2 so far?!**

 **Who would win a fight: C-beth(The rainbow-coloured unicorn from the latest episode) or Princess Luna?**

 **Was anyone else angry when C-beth made Mabel cry?( I would personally beat up that unicorn just for doing that!)**

 **Who would win a song battle: Spongebob or Ember?**

 **What's your fave Cl episode? (You may have noticed that I added an aspect of one of the later episodes of season 2(I think) into Present-day Gravity Falls. I'll be doing that a couple of times but not too often so everyone's not confused with the timeline)**

 **Does anyone think Laura from CLE would make a good villain after her memory of Lyoko and the supercomputer get erased?**

 **Who wanted to see the epic battle between the unicorns and Mabel, Wendy, Grenda and Candy that happened off-screen? (I could do a little segment of what might of happened while Dipper was reading Ford's thoughts...)**

 **Super quick code time!**

 **(Keyword:SCHMENDRICK)**

 **Ythhmgb Winvk wuugbuea cbw lldof**

 **Wym Ikspn mrq Gfcivsu hxsaj nqvr Lktar nqu Xwwtch imyo imvejp yqey vfwp**

 **HSPH UW QDEOGBGWZ!**

 **Flr Fzxjoj hpxi vv zuryjvhzx**

 **gkv jcmc-ww bpnq nqnv tg yqzrdcmf cgqu(Svne pwwb hqwoseq!)**

 **Dipi kgjdigv nqnv tg yqzrdcmf!**

 **Lans Omckvz ysdn nqx gr jpqg zkz emqh fn vrw uaavl dk aqww rvurg...**

 **HKEMV jlct gfwpageyop nkxv qbf eorlb Gwtgy nivqx bjo xcu bvvqtmuc gh jmxpkp Ojykv tgwvf rvf kxvld thwkqpq zgy ur n sfl hyj c ztsew ruqefv vr xvpv ekvd wzq lru gwyoj vv sevq wipc (Spk dino-cqho XCUE) xb kvz cnncufeth**

 **Vudoj ypxp wrzv vrw ivah flum cd kqtq tbleb del ypxp oh r ipda-jlds ylbm Ekhvhur Prcl (Gwtgy'e frwkmt kk c cupylrv -oyjg saznecm vrsv dmc-)**

 _ **So read, review and re-watch the last three episodes from 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons' to 'The Last Mabelcorn' or PIXAR and her gang will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: Be sure to watch Season 1-4 of CL as you help me get through all the episodes so it can be completed quicker. One last thing: Has anyone heard of Megaman and wants me to hint/ add him and some of his friends either in CL's reality or Gravity Falls as the remaining Disney Knights' protectors fro XANA and the Men in Black?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8- X.A.N.A. Attacks and other details! Part 2:(Season 1 and the Hermitage)

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar helped me with some ideas for 'Image Problem'!**

 **Obsidian Snowflake belongs to Miz The British Pirate!**

 **Also the surprise Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels characters belong to Disney and whoever else created them, not me!**

 **The Code Lyoko theme song and character + world belong to Moonscoop and the person who sings the theme!**

_Seeing is believing:_

The next day, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi and the rest of the eighth graders were learning about nuclear power by a male teacher as Mrs Hertz controlled the projector.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions" the teacher said.

"Er..Sir?" Jeremy asked.

"Go on. Jeremy" Mrs Hertz said.

"I was wondering if it's possible for virtual particles to be materialised in the real world?" Jeremy asked.

"That is in the realm of science fiction, sorry" the teacher said.

"He's a great student but a bit of a dreamer" Mrs Hertz said as she made everyone laugh.

Odd stared at Herb and Nicolas as one of them made an unseen rasberry sound.

Just then, the projector went off.

"It's just a blown fuse" Mrs Hertz said.

Yumi was waiting outside the classroom for Ulrich and Sissi went past her.

I had been in Yumi's class with Sky and Bryn while Leif and Chee Chee had been in Jeremy's class.

"I think XANA could be behind this" Jeremy said.

"It was a blown fuse, that's it" Ulrich said.

"I'm going to check on Lyoko" Jeremy said.

Principal Delmas allowed Odd to start his rock group and hold auditions for everyone.

The group was called 'Pop Rock Progressives'.

Jeremy contacted Aelita who was in the Forest Sector.

"Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"Everything's quiet here" Aelita said.

"I'll do a scan if XANA's activated a tower, we'll know pretty soon." Jeremy said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Aelita asked.

"To the cafeteria. They've got Brussels sprouts today. You know what they are?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what they taste like. Are they good?" Aelita asked.

"Yuck!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I hate these things" I stated.

Then I looked up at Odd.

"Odd, try to give Nicolas a chance" I said as he was handing out flyers.

"Why? I thought you liked someone back home?" Odd asked.

"it's not like that. I think he might be a good drummer" I replied.

"I'll consider what you've said" Odd said.

 _I like Naomi_ Odd thought.

Peter and Jade watched us from afar.

"What do you think your vision means?" Jade asked.

"I'm not. Maybe Jeremy can find the answer on the internet after he's materialised Aelita" Peter said.

"Have you notice that the gang aren't hanging out with us that much anymore since those 5 mysterious people joined the group?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, you bet Jade. Something's up but we can't start accusing people of being bad when we don't know for sure." Peter said.

"We'll have to help out when we can and observe them up close then" Jade suggested.

 _Carthage is sector 5. What does the Hermitage have to do with Sector 5 and the triangle guy?_ Peter thought.

 **Note: You'll find out what the Hermitage and Sector 5 is in season 2...**

As the auditions happened in the gym and Odd tried to convince Yumi and Ulrich that Naomi should join the band even though Nicolas is better, Jeremy noticed a pylon connected to a transformer was charged up with Electricity.

When he tried to talk to Aelita on his computer, the power went out again so he rushed to the Factory and re-contacted Aelita.

"You were right, XANA has woken up!" Aelita cried as she reappeared on the supercomputer's screen.

Jeremy then did some typing and found out XANA's plan as a horizontal bar went up as the transformer increased in power.

"The activated tower is in the Desert region" Jeremy said.

"I'm on my way" Aelita said as she went off to the other way tower.

-While Aelita is searching the Desert sector for the tower-

"Do you recall how we got here in the first place?" Green asked.

"It's Possible" Nicolas replied.

- _Flashback-_

 _Nazo the mysterious Hedghoge's scene:_

 _Elsewhere on Death Egg II from the comics._

Dr. Ivo Eggman and Dr. Wily had successfully altered their universes once again. They contacted Metal Green and due to Green's new Metal Buster Armor, being too much for him to currently handle. He decided to make a fake alliance with the brother of his creator. Ivo foolishly agreed especially after he explained about the Lyoko world and X.A.N.A the main villain of the world and the temples that could alter the past with a flash of white light. Much like the Genesis Wave. Ultimately the worlds collide again, and Metal Green hoped this would all distract his enemies while he and Bill focused on their plans.

Much later in Green was running after a flash of light, "now what is going on? That's right I was checking out the location of Chaos Emeralds so I can become Nazo and fix any trouble. But me and the Disney Knights were in a world new to us, right bro?" Green said as he ran with Nicolas floating behind him while he was a hologram.

"Quite right Green, but I'm detecting something... Unusual... Scans suggest something big is going on at home" he said.

"I have the same feeling, at least the M.B.A that I created has proven useful against Metal Series robots. Now I think we were going to check out something that Zonic called Lyoko, a computer world kind of like Tron's home" Green said as they moved on.

Meanwhile at other worlds Mega Man and Sonic happily went about their business, but then the Robot Masters (mostly friends of Mega Man) and many of the Freedom Fighters of other regions on Mobius were captured leaving only the Chaotix, Team Dark and the Knothole Freedom Fighters left. As for Mega Man he contacted Raptor Man (an oc of mine) and Proto Man about the dangerous stuff going on. As they traveled their worlds a portal opened and dropped them into the real world Lyoko is part of. Metal Sonic attacked Mega Man and his friends and lured him to a location away from the others. The evil Copy Robot(Bass) that Dr. Wily made did the same too Sonic, and the evil robot doubles tricked the heroes into fighting each other. Tails Man (Tails who was captured and turned into a Roboticized Master) watched the fight and sent live video feed to the new Skull Egg.

"Well it looks like I knocked that dumb scarf off of you blue guy, I have a feeling you're one of those thinking robots that the doc made. So I'll be kind enough to give you a chance to turn back" Sonic said to Mega Man after he turned a curve and hit him with a Sonic Spin.

"...(that thing...must've damaged my scanners. I'm reading him as organic this time around... ...but he's far to fast. I don't want to fight him, but if he comes at me again I'll fight. Besides he kidnapped the Robot Masters, and Raptor Man is trying to get to Splash Woman's location, I hope my dad and Roll are doing alright)... " Mega Man thought to himself.

"Ohohoho! Look at that Albert! Sonic is going too get it by your nemesis!" Ivo Eggman said, with excitement.

"Oh I doubt it, Sonic is a living spike ball, if there's one thing Mega Man is weak against its spikes" Dr. Wily said with excitement.

Meanwhile Green heard the fighting, "looks like a fight is going on" Green said as he ran.

Just then he passed by his friend the cyborg teenager Raptor Man, "Green?! What are you doing here?" He said.

"Raptor Man? Well... I'm on an enterdimensional mission, how'd you get here?" After the two explained they came to the conclusion that the two doctors were up to no good and probably tricked Sonic and Mega Man into fighting each other.

 _-End of flashback-_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

"XANA's going to send all of the stored up electricity on the Nuclear Power plant to set off a nuclear explosion!" Jeremy cried as he phoned us to get to the Factory as Jim came in to the gym with a slide trombone.

Everyone rushed as fast as they could and gasped at the power level which was now at '48' and counting.

Outside the school, a fireman was on the phone as electricity sparked from the pylon.

"I can't stop it. I've never seen such a thing!" the man exclaimed.

Back at the Factory...

"I think we should tell the authorities" Yumi said.

"It's too risky. We'll be questioned and we'd have to tell them everyone" Jeremy said as Aelita was in the desert sector.

"And we'll loose Aelita, I know but if we fail on Lyoko it's all over" Yumi said.

"Ok, let's vote. Who's for?" Jeremy asked.

"For" Yumi said.

"Against" Jeremy said.

"For" Sky and I said.

"Against" odd said.

"For" Ulrich said.

"Against" Bryn and Leif said.

"Don't we get a say in this" Peter asked as he and Jade entered the lab.

"And me?" Aelita added.

"Of course" Jeremy said.

"We vote for" Peter said.

"As do I. I can't let so many people die to save me" Aelita said.

"Just so you know, we'd vote for as well" Green said as he appeared on a small window next to Aelita's on the computer screen.

Jeremy nodded to Yumi and she ran to school to warn the principal.

"Aelita's in the desert sector. You'll arrive close to her location" Jeremy said as Ulrich, Odd and Sky went into the scanners first and got virtualised on Lyoko.

We then took it in turns to go in three at a time and eventually we all arrived on Lyoko.

Meanwhile, Green decided to take Petal's advice and recalled what Aelita did to change sectors from the waytower.

He fell down and ended up in the desert sector with Nicolas close behind him.

He saw Aelita and the rest of us ran towards the oasis so he followed.

Yumi tried to convince the principal to evacuate everyone but no one believed her.

Three Krabs appeared and Aelita had to hide as we fought them off.

One of them tried to shoot Aelita but Odd took the hit and got devirtualised.

Ulrich used triplicate to create two clones of himself and attacked the three krabs.

He stabbed one in the process.

She then turned her attention to the firemen.

"The voltage that's in that pylon is going to be used to blow up the nuclear power plant. Don't just start there do something before it's too late!" Yumi cried.

"How do you know this?" one of the firemen asked.

Yumi stared sternly.

Ulrich's clones attacked the Krabs and we helped him with the power of bows, a gun, a huge hammer that I created with my bracelet, claws and loads of arrows.

Aelita then went into the tower.

"You have to believe me!" Yumi cried to the firemen.

"Aelita, hurry!" I cried as I saw Green run into the tower as well.

They moved up the tower in sync and both placed their hands on separate screens.

 _Aelita. Green. CODE LYOKO_

Then the electricity stopped in its tracks a mile away from the plant as it spluttered and died.

Then the lights of the tower's insides fell.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy said as the familiar white bubble sent us back to the beginning.

"A one, two, three, four!" Odd said as Ulrich played the keyboard,Odd played guitar, Nicholas played the drums, Jim played the trumpet and Yumi was the lead singer while we watched with Jeremy, Herb and Sissi.

"Mystery girl from another world wanted happiness but under lots of stress" Yumi sang as Jim joined in with the music.

Herb clapped as Yumi continued sing but then stopped when Sissi gave him a look.

"You were right, he's doing great" Odd said.

"Are you talking about Jim?" Yumi asked as Jim kept playing.

Jeremy was eating popcorn.

"You guys are super nuclear. You're going to make this town explode!" Jeremy exclaimed.

That night, We all had a terrible nightmare.

- _Dream inside everyone's combined Mindscape_ s-

 _Everyone heard a familiar laugh._

" _Come out, Bill! We know you're here!" I cried._

 _Bill then materialised into the Mindscape after causing the ground to make a fiery image of him._

" _Well, Well...Wait, We're not at that episode yet. Seems like you almost caught me off-guard. I'm just kidding, You all knew I'd be back in this story, so stop showing those shocked scared faces at me! HA HA HA! Anyway, I'm here to tell you that there's a terrible fate for the whole universe that lies at the end of the road after the future battle that's been hint through this story. And I'm going to take control of the narrator soon. So remember things will Change. Things will CHANGE!" Bill Cipher said as he disappeared through a vaguely seen red portal back to his realm while laughing._

Then a bunch of images flashes: Fire, the Bill Cipher wheel, Scary Watermelon Sweets, Yellow Diamond holding Steven hostage, PIXAR laughing with Jem and her movie counterpart in cadges behind her, Eric and Erica being filthy rich, Both armies charging at each other with Ember and Sky leading their receptive groups as Metal Green watched from afar and Raven's mother who had dark purple eyes (like Raven) dark purple-spiked hair swept into a crown-shaped updo and and a feathered, intricate dark mermaid peplum gown with shoulder pads adorned with large spiky purple feathers, smiling with glee at her daughter slowly turning bad.

"What the heck?!" I cried as I woke up panting in shock.

-Early the next day-

 _Holiday in the Fog:_

Kiwi woke Jim up and he chased the dog outside as Ulrich and Jeremy did a hilarious portrait of Jim with pink Bunny ears.

However, Ulrich ran away before Jim could spot him so Jeremy got punished instead.

Sissi overheard Jeremie talking to us after get detention for the whole of Vacation and convinced her dad to let her stay at school.

I volunteered to stay as well along with Peter as we both seemed to know what would happen today.

The face Jim did when he said 'Get to work right Now!" was totally priceless!

When Jeremy tried to go to the factory, purple smoke from barrels of poison chemicals (WHY WOULD A SCHOOL HAVE THAT?! TO KILL STUDENTS?!) appeared that was controlled by XANA but when Jeremy tried to show it to Jim it vanished.

While Sissi was sleeping, the gas reappeared as Jeremy explained to Aelita and the others that if anyone inhales it for too long it could be serious-

AAAH!...

-Static indicates Possession-

- _Bill Cipher's point of view-_

 _I'm taking over now!_

 _I watched with delight as Jeremy was outside and the smoke began to affect him just as Yumi and Ulrich appeared later on._

 _Grace volunteered instead of Ulrich to find Jim and Sissi to make up for the sort-of bullying she and the other main characters caused._

 _Jeremy got helped by Yumi and Ulrich to the Factory and he virtualised them._

 _He then phoned Odd who was at the airport with Kiwi for some reason in his suitcase (?) who showed up on the security machine as a moving skeleton._

" _What's that?" one of the airport staff asked._

" _Oh, that's my dog Kiwi. You see, he's supposed to stay at home...with my grandma" Odd said._

 _His phone rang._

" _Hello, Gram. We were just talking about you" Odd asked._

" _What are you talking about, Odd? It's me Jeremy" Jeremy stated._

" _I know I'm not supposed to call you Gram. Ok, I'm on my way. Bye Gram" Odd said._

 _Yumi and Ulrich went to the forest sector and met with Aelita._

 _Odd and Peter then joined them._

 _Peter wore a red archer outfit similar to Arrow's original outfit with flaming arrows as weapons._

 _A Bunch of_ _Kankrelats appeared which Odd, Peter and Ulrich attacked and destroyed three of them._

 _Yumi used her telekinesis to move a rock in front of her and then crushed the annoying monster as Aelita ran to the tower._

 _Grace managed to find Jim and Sissi._

" _Grace came to save me? That's so thoughtful even though I though Ulrich would" Sissi said._

" _Jeremy, Grace won't wake up. We're running out of oxygen...AHHH!" Jim cried as the purple gas got into the storage room._

 _Aelita and Green (Who mysteriously appeared) went up the platform and put in the code LYOKO just in time._

" _Ready for a return trip to the past Odd?" Jeremy asked as odd quickly nodded as Jeremy activated the program and went back in time._

XXXXXXX

In the world of Mega Man in present-day(in the comic world)...

Dr Willy had created a powerful device similar to what Eggman created at the start of Sonic X but his machine had been made to wipe all of the good robots on Dr Light's side.

Dr. Wily was an elderly human male who was balding, gray-haired with a hairstyle that almost resembles wings sprouting from the side of his head and a mustache that was similar in arrangement to his hair, though not quite as long or spread out wearing a white shirt with a tie, brown shoes and belt, blue jeans and a lab coat.

"Megaman, Dr Wily is up to something and I've got a very bad feeling about it" Dr Light said.

Megaman and his friends Rolls, Proto-man, Rolls and Quack-woman was told by Dr Light that Dr Wily was up to something again.

Dr Light had brown eyes with white hair and beard wearing a white lab coat.

He also resembled Santa in some ways.

So they went off to Dr Wily's lab/hideout and saw the device.

Megaman appeared to be a ten-year-old boy with spiky hair which varies from black to brown and blue eyes wearing armour (as he's a robot) which resembled most of other Robot Masters as a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs' which were light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs').

His helmet had a raised light blue square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark along features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears with red circles in his Mega Buster and below his feet.

His original name was Rock.

Proto Man was similar to his younger brother, Mega Man, having a similar frame and build wearing vibrant red armor that sharply contrasts that of Mega Man's blue shades as well as having a dark gray body suit, a stylized helmet that features a distinct white trim that points upward along with his trademark flowing yellow scarf and thick black shades that makes Proto Man fit the mysterious dashing lone wolf archetype quite well.

Roll was a female robot with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress and red shoes.

Dr Wily was about to activate the device when the robots appeared.

"Stop, Wily!" Megaman cried.

"Come any close and the raccoon gets it!" Dr Wily said as he holding Marine the orange and brown raccoon.

"Don't hurt her!" Rolls cried.

Dr Wily laughed.

"This machine is meant to kill you but pressing this 'Do Not press' button could trigger anything. Let's give a test, shall we?" Dr Wily said as he pressed the red button as the robots screamed and a wave of golden light flashed into them, knocking them out.

When Megaman and friends woke up, they were in Gravity Falls near the Mystery Shack while Dr Wily had landed right outside PIXAR's hideout!

Bass, the evil counterpart for Megaman was with Dr Wily after the flash of energy light and wasn't too pleased.

Bass' design was the polar opposite of Mega Man's as he was adorned in black armor with gold lining with a triangular blue crystal on his chest, purple stripes running down from his eyes and extending down his cheeks,distinct red eyes(usually with pink retinas), his helmet had large fins that resembled a cobra, giving him a slightly taller appearance than that of his rivals, and a cross-shaped blue jewel on the forehead with dark, wild hair featuring a widow's peak underneath his helmet.

Treble, as known as Gospel, his wolf-like robot companion was beside him.

"Wily, why did you send us here?!" Bass cried.

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed before Wily could even speak.

"Dr Wily and Bass" Dr Wily replied, timidly.

"I suggest you come in if you're looking for long-time employment in the evil department" The voice said as the evil scientist and robot went inside as the door closed behind them mysteriously.

When they went in, Starscream and Toffee led them to PIXAR's office.

"Hello, I'm PIXAR. The Head of this secret organization and Villain group.

Are you here to join or ask a comrade to join?" PIXAR asked.

"I have no idea why we're here other than the fact that my machine sent a wave of energy and we woke up here. What's this group about?" Dr Wily asked.

"Make it quick or I'll have to kill him" Bass threatened.

"The villain group I've created was made to defeat all of the good guys in the prophesied future battle between good and bad. The Disney Knights who are fans of Disney and all kinds of cartoons, movies etc are the sworn protectors of the whole toon and Rea universe. On my team is my daughter Coral, Yellow Diamond -a mysterious gem villain- and her army of homeworld gems along with Eric from the 80's Jem cartoon and his female twin Erica from the modernized adaptation(or false adaptation to put it in REAL terms) of the cartoon among many other.

Together we'll beat the Disney Knights and their small group of allies due to us putting most of them in pods to power a special secret weapon and rule the whole universe! So what do you say?" PIXAR said.

"Well, we'd love to join but Megaman and his friends are out there somewhere probably helping the Disney Knights right now" Dr Wily stated.

"Don't worry, Dr Wily. The main Knights are trapped in the world known as 'Code Lyoko' and as for the remaining knights and those robots... Let's just say my special friend 'XANA' will take extra care of them with a unique secret weapon" PIXAR said in a intimidating way.

Bass smiled evilly.

"We'll join your team" Bass said.

"Excellent. Toffee, add Dr Wily and Bass to our list. Cross Ludo off since you've clearly booted him out of his own castle in a recent 'SVTFOE'(Star VS the forces of evil) episode" PIXAR said.

"Gladly" Toffee said as he crossed 'Ludo' off his checklist.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _-Back in 'Holiday in the fog'-_

 _Jeremy and Ulrich was doing graffiti again._

" _Are you sure you want to do this again, Jeremy. I'm sure XANA not going to attack again" Ulrich said._

" _I need to keep working on Aelita's materialisation program plus seeing what we've painted this time, he can't be too made" Jeremy said as the picture was now a painting of Jim portrayed as a king._

" _I'll stick around too. Anything is better than maths" Ulrich stated with a smile._

 _Jim then ran past after Kiwi again._

 _While those annoying humans slept, I was planning my next step in helping XANA as the future battle everyone knew about was not TOO far away._

 _If those Disney Knights stayed too long in this animated world, they'd miss their chance to stop PIXAR's combined army and then me and my demon army from taking over Gravity Falls and then the universe!_

 _-Commotion and sounds of fighting, punching and shouting could be heard-_

 _ *** Technical difficulties. Please Standby** *_

 _The fight between Mabel, Grenda, Wendy, Candy and Princess Luna VS C-beth and her red and blue unicorn friends (behind the screen!)-Linked to 'The Last Mabelcorn' which will appeared soon!-  
_

 _The Humans and Alicorn Princess charged at the unicorns while screaming as the Unicorns neighed._

 _Princess Luna used her magic to push C-beth out of Mabel and her friends' way as they punched the unicorns brutally._

 _Candy ripped the pink unicorn's mane off and Wendy punched the blue unicorn._

" _Anyone else want some?!" Wendy cried as the unicorns attacked them but they fought back causing unicorn tears and eyelashes to rub onto them._

 _Then it was Princess Luna VS C-Beth._

" _Fight!" The faun with the flute cried as Princess Luna shot a powerful blast of night magic at the unicorn while C-beth tried to counter with her rave music magic but was gravely injured._

 _C-beth then resorted to fight with her hooves which only ended up in tears as Princess Luna beat her to a pulp._

 _Meanwhile, Grenda threw the long she was holding at the blue unicorn as Candy bite the red unicorn, Wendy punched the red unicorn and Mabel kicked the blue unicorn in pure rage._

 _At some point, the Unicorns decided to give them treasure after the humans pulled their eyelashes out just to stop them from killing them._

 _Princess Luna was about to deliver the final blow when C-beth became remorse._

" _Please, don't kill me! I know I deserve to cuz I'm a jerk to Mabel and hurt her feelings which made her cry that every fan in the world wants to beat me up for it" C-beth began as she saw loads of unknown fans in the shadows looking angry and punching their hand indicating they wanted to beat her up._

" _But please let me do something to make it up to you!" C-beth begged._

" _There is one thing..." Luna said._

 _-A few hours later-_

 _C-beth was in the old My little pony world and forced to listen to the old theme song as well as play with the old character s for all eternity as punishment for making Mabel cry._

 _At some point the other unicorns gave Mabel and friends a chest of money and jewels to bribe them away before anyone got killed._

- _The end of the fight sequence_ -

Sorry about that interruption by Bill. I'm back and Bill-proof hardcore as ever!

Now then, where were we?

Time for episode 4 now!

 _Log book:_

The following day after the mishap with Bill etc, Sissi found Ulrich's diary which mentioned Lyoko in it and Blackmailed him into going on a date with her.

Jeremy found out so he, Yumi, Jade and I stayed behind to find it while the others went on an electric bus to the pool.

The bus got possessed by XANA after Yumi found Sissi's diary.

Her diary revealed that she blackmailed Ulrich just to get his attention (even though she could just try being nicer and they might just become friends).

Yumi made Sissi reveal the location of Ulrich's journal and found it in the bathroom.

Then we all went to the Factory after Ulrich told Jeremy about the bus acting strange while he was in the lab room of the factory.

Aelita travelled to the Desert Sector after Jeremy's scanner picked up the activated tower.

Odd escaped the bus to join us on Lyoko while Ulrich, Chee Chee and the others stayed behind.

XANA created a sandstorm which caught us all off-guard.

-While Aelita was in the desert sector with Yumi, Jade and I as XANA made a sandstorm-

Green had another flashback as he teleported to the activated tower before Aelita.

-Flashback for Nazo's scene continued-

 _Back in another time in another place._

Green and Raptor Man rushed to stop Sonic and Mega Man from fighting. "You're a tough bot I'll give you that" Sonic said as he used a Sonic Spin against Mega Man.

"Ah! (Man, this thing is fast, I've been wearing him down. But I'm almost drained out...)" as Mega Man thought this, Sonic took cover and the two thought at the same time. "...(I might not be able to beat this guy)" they then decided to push their doubts aside and continue but then suddenly Green and Raptor Man stepped in and stood between their friends.

"Green?!" Sonic said.

"Raptor Man?!" Mega Man said.

Then the blue heroes said at once "what are you doing here?"

Back in Mega Man's world

"Quite fascinating, Raptor Man and a green hedgehog stopped the fighting between Mega Man and the other anthropomorphic hedgehog" Dr. Thomas Light said to his robotic daughter Roll as they looked at the screen, Dr. Light replicated a Warp Ring he saw. And was watching some of the fighting going on in the other world.

"I hope Mega Man is okay. After that mean hedgehog hurt him" Roll said.

"I'm curious on why Raptor Man stopped your brother from fighting the hedgehog" Dr. Light said to Roll.

Back in the main Lyoko world where the fighting was going on.

"So why are you here with some dinosaur teenager?" Sonic asked Green.

"Simple cousin, because you and Mega Man have once again been tricked by Julian and Albert" Green said to his friend.

"Who's this Julian?" Mega Man asked.

"An insane scientist, to say the lease" Raptor Man said.

Meanwhile on the Skull Egg Zone, aboard the Wily Egg battle station

"No! Curses everything was going perfectly this time" Dr. Ivo Julian Eggman said as he spat out wine.

"Yes our enemies were fighting and...what do you mean this time?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Well like I mentioned before, we met once but our enemies made everyone from your world forget including you. But many people from my world who were involved remembered until we used the Genesis Wave again" Eggman explained.

"Oh yes, and that brother of yours named Oliver. Was turned into a scientist and an actor and he tries to be a hero as a result of the alterations we made" Dr. Wily said.

"Indeed... But I'm here to help you remember the good times (and forget our falling out you weak willed fool) but we must do away with Green he can ruin everything!" Dr. Eggman said, he thought to himself regarding the thoughts of Wily being weak willed.

"We've gone through enough trouble sending our enemies to the far reaches of the various corners of the multiverse and barely captured Tails, Amy, Splash Woman and Concrete Man to be in our army" Dr. Wily said.

"I'm sending Metal Sonic, hopefully that Metal Green will fight our enemies as well" Eggman said.

 _After Green and Raptor Man explained to their friends what was going on, Sonic knew that they had to work together to stop the various allied villain groups and try and fix their respective realities._

 _However Green was familiar with the world they were in._

 _"This world feels like...its gone through a temporal shift of some kind" Green said as he was sensing something out of time._

"What do you mean? Can you feel stuff like Silver?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Silver? Who's he?" Mega Man asked Raptor Man.

"He's a young time traveling teenage hedgehog, from approximately 200 years into the future of the Mobius world" Raptor Man explained.

"...kind of, it feels like something similar to the Genesis Wave happened here, I'd better get you guys a little something in case that happens again." Green said as he had Nicolas give devices to his three friends. "These will protect you guys and your memories from anymore time or dimensional displacements" Green said.

Suddenly a portal opened up, and Metal Sonic charged at Green and sent him flying into a wall. "Metal Sonic!" Raptor Man said as he was ready to fight the robot.

"Inferior creations and Sonic detected... I want Sonic" Metal Sonic said.

"Our orders are to terminate Green, he goes down first" Tails Man said as he used his special tornado weapons to send cars flying at his enemies.

"Tails?! Is that you buddy?" Sonic said as he dodged the cars.

"Affirmative, this unit was once the organic lifeform known commonly as Tails. You can't will Sonic" Tails Man said.

"They got your friends too" Mega Man said as he dodged cars.

"It would seem so, I didn't know they captured a couple of my friends and a couple of the Robot Masters. Those docs are dirty" Sonic said.

As the fighting went on Metal Sonic battle Green, Sonic and Mega Man stunned Tails Man. When Mega Man copied the weapon power of Tails Man, it turned the Robotized Master back to normal. As the fighting happened Metal Green appeared, he then fired a laser from two blasters at Nicolas and Green and the two were seemingly disintegrated in front of their friends. "The mission has been completed brother" Metal Sonic said.

"Yes, with them out of the way and the others distracted. I shall work on my plans with Cipher, if only that one bizarre creature shared our visions of destruction" Metal Green said as he flew away.

Dr. Light opened a Warp Ring up, and used it to pick up the heroes so they could safely recover at Light Labs. Roll was unhappy with Sonic for hurting Mega Man earlier, but after much needed rest and repairs everything was explained. "To think we've all met before, yet retained no memories of the past events. Simply fascinating" Dr. Light said.

"Yeah...and might've never come to our senses, if not,for Green and Nicolas  
...to think their gone..." Sonic said.

"I'm not so sure our friends are gone for good Mr. Hedgehog" Dr. Light said as he scanned the energies from the blasters using his computer. He was able to determine that Green and Nicolas were in fact digitized into a computer world of some sort. But the trick was, he didn't know how too access it.

 _-flashback halt by a Megatank shooting-_

We were trapped on piece of desert land until Aelita used her creativity power to make a bridge.

The bus was traveling fast toward a petrol-chemical power plant.

The megatank shot Yumi twice and was devirtualised.

Odd did a weird trick with Aelita getting thrown from the sand funnel towards the tower.

Aelita ran into the tower with Green and entered the code as the bus was about to hit the inside of the dangerous power plant.

Then there was a return to the past.

Yumi returned Ulrich's journal to him.

Sissi ran away in retreat after seeing Ulrich holding his journal and Jeremy clapped after he opened his dorm door.

"Yes!" Odd cried.

The follow day, Disaster happened after Odd and Ulrich set up a prank for Sissi and Jeremy finished creating a program to help him know when XANA tried a disaster attack as the evil AI made two trains move towards each other: one had toxic chemicals inside as well!

The two trains were known as train #3611 (the train with the toxic chemicals) and train #9432.

Jeremy was alerted immediately and we went to the desert sector to help Aelita get to the tower.

She deactivated just before the trains to get any closer to each other.

Another return to the past happened but the twist was that specific program's functions had a catch.

I kept wondering how Bill Cipher had managed to not only invade our mindscape but also break the fourth wall with my story through possession!

 _Cruel Dilemma:_

Later the next morning, Jeremy was testing the materialisation program on Aelita but it didn't work.

Jeremy left and Odd then came into his room with a bag of candy.

He accidentally dropped a piece of candy on some of the keys which somehow made the program work.

There was a catch though: It could only work once.

Jeremy wanted to get Aelita right away but we convinced him not to jump in too quickly as we had to arrange for Aelita to be enrolled at the school and live with Yumi's parents for a short while.

XANA possessed two bulldozers to destroy the scanners and got the men in black agents to attack Megaman and his friends as they tried to protect the remaining Disney Knights and Junior Disney knights from being killed.

Ulrich tried to stop the bulldozers but failed so Yumi had to rescue him while Odd, Chee Chee, Leif and Peter helped Aelita get to the activated tower in the forest sector.

Odd got a vision of Yumi falling into the digital sea before he got devirtualised.

"Chee Chee, you stay with Aelita. Leif, can you tie rope to one of your arrows?" I asked.

"Where are we going to get rope?" he asked.

I imagined a 300 meters long rope on the ground and my bracelet materilsed it in front of us.

"Does that answer your question?" I said.

The Megatank that had been pursuing us arrived at the section with a huge hole in it and tried to shoot Aelita.

Yumi pushed it into the digital sea and held onto the edge of the sector platform for dear life as Aelita and Green (who once again mysteriously appeared) ran into the tower and entered the code.

Ulrich ran as fast as he could.

Lief tied the rope on his arrow as I held onto the rope as he fired just as Yumi fell.

She caught it but still ended up in the digital sea.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as he pressed the key and time reset itself.

Aelita was ok with letting Jeremy use the program to save Yumi.

Yumi reappeared in the scanner and everyone cheered Jeremy up.

"Have some candy, Jeremy. It fixes everything, even a broken heart" Odd said.

Jeremy gladly had some candy with his friends and smiled.

-That night-

"Sky?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you think we'll make it out of here in time to stop all of those bad things from happening including Mabel and Dipper drifting far apart like Stanford and Stanley?" I asked.

"I hope so, Grace. If we don't get past season 2 and 3 soon, there might not be a universe to save" Sky stated as Sissi eavesdropped beside the bedroom door.

"What do you think those images mean?" I asked.

"It probably means Raven's mother is going to try to turn her daughter against her own friends in exchange for her destiny, Bill Cipher is up to something big since he tried to take over the story, Yellow Diamond is involved with Steven's kidnapping, I'm probably going to be linked to the start of the future battle some how, the mysterious Bill Cipher wheel's secrets will be revealed and PIXAR will know about the two versions of Jem(movie and original jem). Along with Bill's big plan" Sky replied.

"Now I REALLY wish I had that fast-forward button" I moaned ( **See 'Atomic Grace' in order to get that reference!** ).

 _I knew there was something up about those guys!_ Sissi thought as she went back to bed.

Peter was in his room dreaming about Aelita in her real life cartoon form running from the men in black agents in her flashback to the factory from the Hermitage.

"Aelita!" Peter cried as he woke up.

Back on Lyoko, XANA thought of his best plan to put into action after doing some kidnapping work.

A image of a boy with black hair appeared briefly on the surface on the digital sea and XANA smiled as he activated another tower.

 _Image problem:_

Yumi and Aelita were running on an ice bridge towards the way tower.

The scanner had picked up an activated tower before hand for a couple of seconds.

Lief, Sky, Bryn and I were outside the tower on the look out for any monsters.

While Aelita was in the tower, she heard Yumi and I scream at the same time.

Jeremy tried to contact both Yumi and I but we had both disappeared.

Jeremy then went out to the scanner room and found what appeared to be Yumi in one of the scanners.

Sky found what appeared to be me in the one next to Yumi.

Meanwhile Odd and Ulrich were by the vending Machine when Sissi appeared.

"Hi Jeremy. What?" Ulrich said as he answered his phone.

The boys rushed to the infirmary where Yumi and I were looked after Nurse Yolanda.

"What did you say happened to them?" the nurse asked.

"She started feeling sick" Jeremy began.

"It's because she studies to hard, our teachers give us way too much homework" Odd added.

"I'll take care of her. Now go back to class" the nurse said.

The boys including Leif stood still.

"You heard me now go on" Yolanda said.

The boys left but Chee Chee stayed close to the door and convinced Leif to stay with her in case Yumi noticed she was there.

Yumi got up but the nurse insisted for her to stay in bed.

Yumi grabbed the nurse's wrist as I got up and she screamed.

"Do you think she was hit by a laser?" Ulrich asked.

"She had all her life points" Jeremy stated.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Sky said.

Just then, Chee Chee and Leif came running towards them.

"Guys, Something's wrong. Grace and Yumi are in the princpal's office" Leif said.

"I noticed a change in both Yumi and Grace. They weren't their normal selves" Chee Chee stated.

"Are you sure it's not a concussion?" Odd asked.

Chee Chee groaned.

-Switch to one of the group's classes where Chee Chee sits next to Bryn-

Chee Chee still had some of her sight left from the power Aang gave me but it was slowly fading.

 _I know what I must do_ she thought.

So she wrote a note which she hoped Bryn, Sky or at least Ulrich would read and be convince by it.

She past it to Bryn in hopes of getting someone on her side.

The note read:"I noticed that Yumi's sent smelt more like Delta's hardrive than usual, yet I could hear her appearance unchanged, I really think we should pay extra attention to this class. - Chee Chee".

Later on, Jeremy found his room in a mess and Yumi tried to seduce( I think that's the word to describe what Yumi was doing to make him blush) him which Ulrich and Odd saw.

"Sky, her scent's all over the room" Chee Chee whispered while growling.

"Can we go to the scanner room now?" monotone Yumi asked.

"I'm really not sure that's a good idea, I mean, what if X.A.N.A's trap is attacking the factory again, only also to take us out with it." Chee Chee stated.

"If anything happens we have to stop it" I said.

Chee Chee glared both me and Yumi up and down.

"Why did I try that again?" Chee Chee muttered as everyone went to the factory.

Ulrich, Odd, Leif and Bryn were virtualised into Lyoko after Aelita found a orange bubble high up in the ice sector.

There were some how three of them but Aelita had to hide until the others arrived to help her.

Meanwhile, Yumi showed the XANA icon on her forehead as she stopped the scanner from closing and started to take out the wires connected to the scanners.

Sky found her and tried to protect the scanners.

On Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd, Leif and Bryn found the real Yumi and I with Nicolas in inside each of the guardians.

Aelita created a clone for each them which the guardian absorbed and then exploded.

Ulrich devirtualised Yumi with his sword as he helps Odd destroy the kanralets.

Yumi then went to face XANA-Yumi, the first polymorphic clone XANA creates.

Lief seemed confused but helped the real Yumi protect Jeremy, Sky and Chee Chee from the XANA clone.

The clone falls but then climbs back up and threw Jeremy down the elevator shaft as Aelita put in the code and launched a return to the past.

"XANA proved that Materialisation is possible" Aelita said.

"I could tell that Yumi wasn't the real one since she started flirting with me" Jeremy stated.

"How do you know I'm the real Yumi?" Yumi asked as she removed Jeremy's glasses.

"No, I can't deal with this again" Ulrich said.

"You're not jealous are you?" Yumi asked.

"Sure looks like" Odd replied as we all laughed.

"Don't worry, Einstein. Aelita will be here on Earth with us in no time but I don't mean tomorrow" I said.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Lyoko, XANA made a message to his future self in code:

Gspg jlwigt qv,

Xgt ilv wwbt vvysghmfq hd hieg hwt Ppryd Leiuwdgw wrflpvu wvgdyxk hxbi kr qpigy wvtb swi ujpvu.

Pozt wlus ndy tuspii r Ycareelq gttclyp ilrw'g rdrehqith kr o hjtvuqdbtlwsg xr kks rtrkhf du e mrzrprf lb Wparlw pi wfps edmew ocs qrns hjvv wvt Acfnc Lpvilcgh rvysg smjfcktv yrk ndy jxfkxzv wvt zmcosg evfjfpb xydh jhij Ifpcd Yrdetv'j hbtgkp wc zxpc bcj qc ylrxck zq hwt Gfuhtm eeg gdbiyrk eaeewwcv wfxfrt gfgsh dr roz udyi zoggmfug.

Ugsd bcjg trvh zcsnossvirezt hi.

With the key 'DOPPER', it read:

Dear future me,

Use the time reversion to send the Lyoko Warriors forward through time to catch them off guard.

Make sure you create a Volcanic replika that's connected to a supercomputer in the center of a volcano in Hawaii at some point and make sure the Lyoko Warriors never discover how you survive the killer program that uses Franz Hopper's energy to kill you by hiding in the Cortex and somehow planting source codes on all four warriors.

From your past knowledgeable self.

The following day... _The Girl in the Dreams:_

Jeremy launched the materialisation program test on Aelita but it failed once again.

Jeremy typed something into the computer as Aelita was talking to him from the mountain sector.

Aelita turned around and screamed.

Green heard her scream and was worried.

"Nicolas, try to find Aelita" he said.

"My scans indicate that she's trapped somewhere" Nicolas replied.

"Aargh! I can't believe he tried this again. First with Yumi and Grace and now Aelita?! We have to warn the others about Taelia" Green said.

"Jeremy won't believe you Green" Nicolas stated.

"But Grace will" Green said with determination as he tried to reach out to the real world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich and Yumi pushed Yumi's family armour into the classroom cupboard for Yumi's project.

Tamiya and Milly followed them and unveiled the clot revealing the samurai armour.

The two girls closed the cupboard but the doors opened again as they left allowing XANA to send a spectre into the armour and gain control.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Class, Odd was trying to cheer Jeremy up by getting him to practise what he'd say to Aelita.

"Before your first lesson, I'd like to introduce your new student: Taelia" Mr Delmas said as a girl who looked like Aelita with red hair wearing a light purple jacket and a deep pink miniskirt came into the room.

Everyone was shocked!

While Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremy were deciding whether Taelia was Aelita or not,

I was in Leif's room with the others when Green managed to contact us.

"Guys, It's a trap! XANA's captured Aelita and has probably possessed something. Whatever you do, don't let Jeremy take Taelia to the factory!" Green urged.

Jeremy tried to convince Taelia that she's Aelita.

Yumi's Samurai armour attacked Jim and we managed to drag Jeremy away from Taelia.

"Jeremy, we have to go to Lyoko. I'm guessing Taelia is probably Aelita's sister or something" I said as we dragged him to the factory and called the others to come.

Jeremy virtualised us into the mountain sector where we saw Aelita trapped inside a guardian.

"I think I can trick it if I make a clone of Aelita" Jeremy said as an Aelita clone appeared in front of the guardian which made it release the real Aelita and absorb the fake Aelita which caused it to blow up.

Aelita ran to the tower as fast as she could and saw the words 'Taelia is your cousin' on the screen before she entered the code.

Just as Aelita deactivated the tower, XANA used the return to the past to travel forward in time to Killer Music.

It was night time and Ulrich was trying to study as Odd danced around the room listening to music.

"This rocking song is called 'Glad when You're Bad'" Odd said.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to Jeremy's room" Ulrich said as he left the bedroom.

Just then, Odd fell onto his bed and was stuck in the same smiley expression as he went into a coma.

The next morning, everyone wondered where he was and I went up to check on him with Leif and Yumi.

"He's not moving. Call an ambulance!" I cried.

When the ambulance came, Ulrich and Jeremy insisted to staying with Odd while Yumi stayed on campus with us.

"XANA's going to play evil music everywhere we have to go to Lyoko" I urged.

Everyone nodded.

So Jeremy sent us to Lyoko to deactivate the tower as XANA played his song which began to effect other towns and appeared on the news as well.

-While we tried to reach the tower and save both Odd, Peter and the other victims from XANA's music-

 _Nazo's scene:_

 _Shadow woke up and looked around, he noticed that he wasn't on Mobius anymore. "I wonder where I am." He said as he moved on, he saw what looked like a blue koala as he walked around on an island._

 _Soon he saw a giant creature come and attacked the koala and what looked like a living energy ball._

 _Shadow felt the giant was a villain, so he helped the koala fight him and send him packing._

"Hedgehog?" The creature said.

"Yes I'm a hedgehog, are you some kind of koala?" Shadow asked the creature.

"Me Stitch, Stitch wonders where hedgehog is from." The blue guy said.

"I'm from Mobius, you might know it as earth. I'm not exactly from around here." Soon the two explained their back-stories and Shadow felt symphony for the alien living weapon. They were both made for destructive reasons, but choose to be better and good. Shadow became quick allies with Stitch and his cousin Sparky, he hoped that the doctor known as Dr. Jumba could be of help.

 _-End of Nazo's short Shadow and Stitch become a team scene-_

Odd, Sissi and Peter were affected by XANA's music and their conditions started to deteriorate.

XANA played the music in the factory as we helped Aelita get to the tower in the Mountain sector.

We managed to fight off the bloks but Ulrich got frozen by a Blok's ice blast.

Aelita ran into the tower and Jeremy entered the code for the return to the past before the music could take full affect on him.

Aelita entered the code and time was reversed.

"It sounds like something a machine might have written?" Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah, it sounds about right" Odd said.

"So are you going to help me or what?" Ulrich asked.

XANA then used the return to the past to then skip through Frontier, The Robots and Zero Gravity zone to Routine.

 _Routine:_

"Something is not quite right with the balance of time" Green stated.

"XANA is speeding through time for a reason and we have to figure it out" Nicolas stated.

"But what?" Green wondered.

Then he got an idea.

"Maybe he wants to make sure Franz Hopper dies in season 4 and survives the end of that season to live in season 5?" Green suggested.

"Or He wants to make sure Aelita never finds out that she's already human, has a dad trapped on Lyoko and a mother who's in Switzerland married to a guy who's using her to get to Franz Hopper's research" Nicolas observed.

"Maybe...We need to let the Disney Knights know about this" Green stated as he reached out to Leif.

At the same time, we were on Lyoko in the Forest sector fighting bloks and megatanks in order to clear the way for Aelita.

Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated as Jeremy did the usual return to the past but Ulrich felt a bit fed up about it.

"Hey Odd, Does Yumi like me?" Ulrich asked.

"She always calls you a 'good friend' for some reason but I think it's more than that" Odd said.

"I don't know if she has the same feelings for me that I have for her" Ulrich said.

He turned to Odd but he was fast asleep!

XXXX

Meanwhile...

Green was inside one of the towers in the forest sector and wanted to talk to Aelita before her materialisation in a few days.

 _Nazo's Scene:_

In Lyoko Green was meditating near a temple in one of the forests. Nicolas his A.I. friend went to find Aelita so they could all talk. Once the elf was at Green's location she smiled.

"Hello Green, Nicolas told me you wanted to talk with me." She said kindly to Green.

Green opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Yes, there is much talk about. But only a little at a time." He said as he began explaining.

"You are more than you think Aelita, you have a special connection with the real world and Lyoko. Unlike anyone else in the worlds." Green said.

"What kind of connection?" She asked.

"A special one, that's living beyond the years you look like." Green said.

Aelita wondered what he meant, so she decided to ask him something else.

"You once mentioned being digital before. What did you mean?" She asked.

"I've been digitized in many different worlds, each one a different method or experience. I can tell you I've encountered our enemy X.A.N.A. He's a strong program that has actual evil in his coding. Also I have been able to look into my memories since their data information. I plan to do something helpful for us, and I need to try and find a monster to try something on. But we need the others in order too help us." Green said as he levitated off the platform slightly.

"You mean my friends and the Disney Knights?" She asked.

"Yes, for I have detected several alterations to your timeline. The X.A.N.A of now is of the future and the past." Green said.

"I'll see what I can do, it will take sometime." She said.

"Time is important right now, but life is even more important." Green said as Aelita left.

Soon after Aelita left, Nicolas guarded Green while he accessed the tower, from the tower he contacted Dr. Ellidy the lynx and Dr. Oliver Robotnik of the Prime Zone. He also contacted Dr. Light from Mega Man's world, and Prof. Honeycutt of the 2003 TMNT world from after the Turtles Forever timeline.

"Attention all my friends and fellow inventors. I have limited time so please listen, Nicolas, a girl named Aelita and I are trapped in a computer world called Lyoko. I've sent coordinates and calculations. I trust that you four can work together to bring us to our homes and warn all our allies that Bill Cipher, PIXAR, Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Green, Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik aka Robo-Robotnik mk II who's in a human body, Dr. Albert E. Wily and an advanced evil A.I. called X.A.N.A are all working together, their chaotic energies are drawing a few powerful forces toward a critical point in the multiverse. Please hurry, I believe they have Time Stones. And Metal Green sent a copy robot that's part of him to act as Karai aka Hamato Miwa! He's using it as a sleeper agent while Miwa is his prisoner!" he said, urgently in the message.

He sent the message fast to his friends before X.A.N.A could figure out what happened. Green's work was done and his friends knew what they had to do.

-End of Nazo's scene-

Back at school, Ulrich had a shower and ran into a girl called Emily with dark hair and black eyes who was tall and normally wears a red top but was wearing a pink bathrobe at that moment in time.

"Hey, Ulrich. Have you seen Jim?" She asked.

"No, I haven'" He said.

Then after she left, he ran into Jim and told him that Emily was looking for him.

The following day, Yumi spotted Ulrich and Emily chatting to each other and laughing.

Sissi got jealous and lied to Yumi saying they've been going out for two months.

"Yumi, don't listen to that old goat who can't even act nice to make friends get to you. Ulrich's just frustrated that the relationship between you and him haven't made much progress" I stated.

"Is that what he thinks?" Yumi said, sadly.

Jeremie was alerted of an activated tower and tried to call Ulrich but his phone was off.

Yumi went to get Ulrich but they got into a heated argument.

When we were all in the factory, the argument continued to who goes to Lyoko first format.

"You're all going to Lyoko right now, understand?! Aelita is in danger and no more fighting" Jeremy said, sternly as everyone went to the scanner room.

"It's a trap" Green said.

Green reached out to Aelita instead and warned her.

"Jeremy, XANA's implanted a virus that will cause the other to be devirtulised forever if they loose all of their life points!" Aelita exclaimed.

"They all just have to be careful" Jeremy said.

Jeremy tried to fix the problem but decided to go to the scanner room and fix it directly.

However he locked inside in the process.

In the Desert Sector, We discovered the activated tower only it was guarded by two modified megatanks and a krab.

"Ok, Leif and Chee Chee protect Aelita from the krab, Odd, Yumi and Bryn go for the left megatank while Sky, Ulrich and I go for the other megatank. Attack!" I cried as we ran towards the monsters while dodging the lasers.

Ulrich stabbed the megatank and it blew up.

Leif fired his arrows at the krab but Odd lost a lot of life points as he, Yumi and Byrn worked together to fight off the remaining Megatank but Yumi was hit and fell towards the edge of the platform.

Ulrich caught her hand just in time as Aelita ran into the tower as the romantic music began to play.

"Ulrich, you-" Yumi began as she got close to Ulrich.

As Aelita leviated up the tower, approached the screen and her name appeared, Yumi and Ulrich moved in towards each other to kiss.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!KISS!" I chanted loudly.

But just as they were a about a cm or so away from each other's lips, Aelita entered the code and we went back in time again.

Yumi patiently waited for Ulrich to leave Emily to meet up with him.

"So we tell them what almost happened?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet" Ulrich said.

"Just kiss already" I stated.

So they did and they loved every second of it.

They quickly stopped before Odd and Jeremy could see them.

"Come on Ulrich. We've go Mrs Hertz's class to go to next" Jeremy said.

"It wasn't so boring on Lyoko, was it?" Odd asked.

"You're right Odd. I learnt something today. Something super important" Ulrich said.

"Hello? Is any one there?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" I asked as I was hanging out in Leif's room with the others while the Lyoko gang were in class.

"XANA is doing something to the timeline. Green told me that he needs our help to attempt something and that I've got a special connection to Lyoko and your world" Aelita said.

"Ok, We'll make sure the others know about Green's plan so we can help him out" Sky said.

"Time to sleep" I said as we all went to our bedrooms.

XANA laughed as he once again tapped into the supercomputer's return to the past and skipped past Rock Bottom? all the way to Ghost Channel.

 _Ghost Channel:_

We were in the Ice sector trying to help Aelita get to the tower while some bloks attacked us.

We defeated them and Odd did a victory dance.

"Odd, watch out behind you!" Jeremy cried.

"Hey Jeremie. Next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done, okay?" Odd said as he killed the Blok.

He then realized what he said made his friends, especially Jeremie, angry.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy" Odd said.

Jeremie launched a Return To The Past.

At Science class, Jeremie and Leif noticed Odd, Ulrich and Yumi weren't in their class or rooms.

 _Meanwhile, in a place which seems similar to the science classroom, Odd apologized to Jeremie, who seemed to be sulking._

" _What if he's angry at me?" Odd asked._

" _I hope not" Ulrich said, nervously._

" _I've got a bad feeling about this" I said._

" _It's one of XANA's tricks alright. That teacher repeats his moves over and over again" Sky said._

 _Just then, someone or something took us out of view into the shadows._

XXXX

Jeremie ran to his room.

"Aelita, are they still on Lyoko?" he asked.

"No, they're not here" She replied.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here? Go to the principal's office immediately!" Jim cried as he was forced to go there.

 _Bryn and Chee Chee met up with Odd, Yumi and Ulrich._

" _Have you noticed Jeremie's acting weird?" Yumi asked as Jeremie sat on his own._

" _He's just mad at what Odd said to him" Ulrich said._

" _I noticed something strange in geometry. Everything seemed to crackle and the teacher repeated her gestures from a few seconds earlier, like a broken record." Yumi said._

" _Where's Grace and Sky?" Ulrich asked._

" _We haven't seen them all day" Bryn replied._

" _They're gone!" Odd cried._

" _I wonder if XANA's behind this" Yumi questioned._

Jeremie was in Mr Delmas' office with Jim in the room.

"For the last time, where are your friends?" Mr Delmas asked.

"I don't know" Jeremie replied.

Just then, Aelita felt something and contacted Jeremie.

"Sir, can I have a moment to myself?" Jeremie asked wile holding his laptop.

"You have three minutes" the principal said.

Jeremie went in the hallway and talked to Aelita.

"I found something but you have to go to the factory fast" Aelita said.

"I can't leave the princpal's office" Jeremie said.

"I can help you escape. I can hack the school computer system as well" Aelita said.

"Ok, I'll tell you where my friends are" Jeremie said to the two adults as he took them to the boiler room.

The pipes then explodes through Aelita's control forcing the adults go out to the field and allowing Jeremie to go to the factory.

When he got to the factory, he checked the scanners but they were empty.

"I found some kind of sound byte like a radio or TV transmission. Be careful though, it's very strange" Aelita said.

So Jeremie watched the footage.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the present day realm Hiro and his team were contacted by Green somehow to help Megaman and his friends protect the remaining Disney Knights and Junior Disney Knights along with the Gravity Falls gang from XANA's wrath.

"PIXAR, the Disney Knights' ally number has gone up again" Yokai said as he was monitoring the ally list of the good guys.

"Find a way to decrease it farther. We're going to leave some allies for them but not a lot so we can win this war before it even begins!" PIXAR stated.

"If that's what you wish, so be it" Yokai said as he went out of his microbot river to face Hiro's team once more and put a stop to them.

XXXXX

 _In it, Ulrich and Odd with other students were doing aerobics, stretching, and push-up with Jim in PE Class._

"Why am I in the picture?" Jeremie asked as he saw himself on a laptop in the background.

"It's probably just a recording" Aelita said.

 _Suddenly, Nicholas hit Herb._

" _Watch what you're doing huh? You did that on purpose!" Herb cried._

 _Suddenly, the two fizzle, rewind, and Nicholas did the same thing, just like what happened in Yumi's class earlier._

 _Yumi went over to Jeremie, who was sitting on the bleachers, immersed with his laptop._

" _There's weird things happening. Any news from Aelita?" Yumi asked._

" _I'm having some difficulty contacting Aelita at the moment. But if I'm alerted, we'll jump right in" Jeremie said._

" _How come you're not doing physical education?" Yumi asked._

" _Jim agreed to excuse me" Jeremie replied._

 _Jim waved at them from the track._

" _You're incredible" Yumi said,sarcastically._

"It's not a recording if i'm in it. XANA's captured them in a world he created that resembles reality. I have to save them" Jeremie said.

"It's too dangerous" Aelita stated.

"I can't just leave them at XANA's mercy. I wonder who the other jeremie is?" Jeremie said.

Aelita took over the controls and virtualised Jeremie into the fake world.

 _He was virtualized inside the fake Kadic, which is inside a giant orange bubble that resembles a Guardian. X.A.N.A., in the form of the virtual Jeremie, was at the computer in his room, and noticed that Jeremie has arrived._

" _He's finally here. Jim, Herb, Nicholas; Get him" virtual Jeremie said as zombie-like versions of Herb, Nicholas and Jim went out to get the real Jeremie._

In Ice Sector, Aelita headed to the giant orange bubble.

 _Be careful Aelita_ Green thought.

 _In the meantime, Odd and Ulrich were discussing about Jeremie's strange behaviour and Yumi's intuition about it, in which Odd commenting that any girls that has a crush on Ulrich is not a normal girl._

" _Ulrich, It's getting worse! My parents are doing the same thing over and over again. They act like I'm not there" Yumi said in a panicking voice._

" _I'll call Jeremie" Ulrich said._

" _No, let's go without Jeremie. I've got this bad feeling" Yumi said._

" _Ok" the other agreed._

 _Real Jeremie escaped the zombies and ran to the fake factory._

 _As Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Byrn and Chee Chee met up in the factory within the lab, they discovered there was no link to Lyoko._

 _Just then, Fake Jeremie appeared out of now._

" _I've received a message from Aelita that Lyoko is being destroyed and you have to get into the scanners to deactivate the tower" He said._

" _No, Something's not right here. It's probably a trick" Yumi said._

 _Real Jeremie arrives in the Elevator._

" _XANA only wants to send you into the scanners to get rid of you for good!" he cried._

" _He's a clone created by XANA to buy time and allow Lyoko to get destroyed." XANA-Jeremie said._

Odd, Byrn, Chee Chee,Ulrich and Yumi stood between the two Jeremies, indecisive.

" _How did you get here suppose this is a virtual world?" XANA-Jeremie asked._

" _I was virtualised here. I'm here in virtual form" Real Jeremie said._

" _the real Jeremy wouldn't enter the scanner because he'd be too frightened to" Fake Jeremie said._

" _Jeremie would do it if he knew we were in danger" Odd said._

" _Yeah" the others agreed as they stood by the real Jeremie._

" _Not Logical! Not Logical!" XANA repeated as he became enraged and transforms into a horrific version of Jeremie._

 _He teleported the zombies Jim, Herb and Nicholas to the fake lab to kill Yumi,Ulrich and Odd, whilst he tries to crush Jeremie with cables summoned from the floor as Sky and I were revealed to be trapped in a submersion chamber to prevent us from revealing XANA's plan too soon._

Arriving in front of the bubble, Aelita used her Creativity to destroy the bubble, causing it to explodes. As the fake world broke down, Jeremie was ejected from Lyoko and is devirtualised.

Returning to the real world, he went to the Lab to communicate with Aelita.

"Is everyone ok?" Jeremie asked.

"All in one piece" Aelita replied.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"XANA trapped you all in a fake virtual world that resembled Reality and Jeremie went to Lyoko" Aelita said.

"Really?" Odd asked.

"Here come the welcome comity" Jeremie said as an army of Bloks showed up who had somehow been acting as people in the simulation bubble which we happily fought with.

-Later as everyone slept, on Lyoko-

"Are you going to try to change the future so Aelita never finds out her mother is alive and her father died in vain?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Patience, Bill. You have to time it perfectly. After all I'll be starting the creation of the replikas soon" XANA stated as he laughed in his demonic Jeremie form.

Bill then looked into PIXAR's mind and saw that she planned to terrible things on the universe.

 _Who else can I form a pact with?_ He thought as he looked around through the mindscape.

His next target for Pacifica's father.

XANA then activated a tower to start up his Replika plan way before season 2.

 _Code: Earth:_

The Following night

Jeremy phoned Yumi.

"I've finished the program. It's time for Plan Alpha" Jeremy said.

"Ok, I'll talk to my parents tomorrow" Yumi replied.

Jeremy dreamt of Aelita from when he saw her in the virtual limbo.

Ulrich and Odd got Aelita enrolled to Kadic by faking a letter from Odd's parents.

Yumi told her parents that Aelita's parents work with computers.

While all of the preparations were being placed into action, I was pretty excited about seeing Aelita, Nicolas and Green at the end of this particular episode.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Lyoko, Aelita was in the forest sector waiting for the good news.

Green had another flashback as he meditated while waiting for Jeremy to place the program in.

-Nazo's scene: _The Flashback conclusion-_

 _Back on the Wily Egg_

"Ohohoho! With Green and that infernal A.I. trapped in X.A.N.A's world, they can't possibly ruin our plans now" Dr. Julian Eggman said.

"I agree, its a shame it came at the price of Tails Man" Dr. Wily said.

"Relax Albert, we'll simply capture the Disney Knights without those annoying key swords. And make them into deadly Robotized Masters to be our slaves, Mecha Sally will lead them across our worlds alongside Metal Sonic and Bass" Dr. Julian Eggman said.

"That is cleaver, maybe I can design some of our new bases with our special Roboticizers. And trap them, it will be evil at its finest" Dr. Wily said.

"Only problem is that Grace girl, I hope I can personally capture and Robotize her. And I wonder exactly who this Cipher person that Metal Green mentioned is, and if we can trust them and X.A.N.A" Dr. Eggman said.

"Yes...and what of your brother?" Dr. Wily asked.

"If we're lucky, Rose Woman will complete her mission. By sabotaging my brother's latest movie in my new reality. Where he plays a clumsy me fighting Cream" Dr. Eggman said.

 _-end of Nazo's scene(and Flashback)-_

XANA had a plan to stop Aelita, Green and Nicolas from leaving Lyoko with an army of monsters including two megatanks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim tried to discover the Lyoko Warriors' secret but failed at first.

"Guys, We need to get Jim virtualised so he can be part of the team as well" I whispered.

"He's super good with a nail gun" Bryn stated.

"Let's tell Jeremy" Leif said as Jeremy told everyone to go to the scanner room in order to get Aelita to the way tower.

"We think you should get Jim into a scanner so he can be a permanent member of the team" Sky said.

"And what if he goes running to the principal to tell him our secret?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll make sure he doesn't tell" Chee Chee stated.

"Very well. But he's your responsibility" Jeremy said.

"Now get to the scanner room" he stated.

So we went down to the scanner room as Jeremy virtualised Yumi, Ulrich and Odd first into the forest sector.

XXXXXXX

( **My fave scene of the episode!** )

Jeremy placed the program in but instead go Odd's hilarious music video with a bunch of fangirls dancing as Odd flew across the screen while he sang.

"Break break break Dance!Break break break Dance!Break break break Dance, here we goooo!Break break break Dance!Break break break Dance!Break break break Dance, here we goo!" Odd sang as the music continued played.

"stop! I have to go back to the dorm" Jeremy said.

"Ok, but hurry" Yumi said.

"You made a music video" Ulrich said.

"yeah, it's pretty good too" Odd said.

"What's the title?" Ulrich asked.

"Break break break Dance!" Odd replied.

Jeremy ran back to the dorm and got the right Cd but was chased by Jim.

Jeremy hurt his ankle and convinced Jim to help him after he got fired.

Jim helped Jeremy get back to the factory and placed the program in.

Two Megatanks along with bunch of krabs, bloks and kankrelats appeared form battle.

Jim went into the scanner and got virtulised on to Lyoko to keep his memory intacted.

Then got devirtulised immediately after.

His virtual form was his usual PE outfit with a high-tech nail gun with blades hidden in the sides for weapons.

"Green, You and Nicolas need to be in the same tower as Aelita for this to work on you two as well" Jeremy stated.

Meanwhile...

The people Green had contacted helped Jeremy modify the program to work on three people at once.

The inventors Green had contacted reached out to Jean and the remaining Disney Knights along with Shadow, Megaman, Darkwing Duck, Numbuh 1 and the Crystal gems.

They passed on the message and Darkwing duck got the 2012 turtles to help save Karai from Metal Green in Shredder's place.

They were all inadvertently captured by Metal Green's clone and Master Shredder's minions.

Metal Sonic took them away into the shadows screaming while Master Shredder looked into a mirror.

"The deed is done" he said.

"Good, make sure PIXAR and Bill Cipher know. XANA's going to make his move on the Lyoko Warriors and Disney Knights by catching them off-guard with not only William but Laura as well" Raven's mother said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Green and Nicolas stood at the centre of the platform with Aelita.

Ulrich and I tried to stop the megatank from destroying the tower.

"Code Earth" Jeremy said as all three of them began to materialise.

A image of Aelita laying on the ground flashed in Green's mind.

An image of Aelita in her Evolution outfit talking to her mother in the Cortex and then in the Hermitage with her father playing the piano flashed in her image as she felt XANA's presence.

Moments later, Aelita appeared in the scanner wearing a dark pink top, brown boots and a black skirt with Green in his normal outfit and Nicolas in his holographic form in the other two scanners beside her.

"Welcome to Earth, Aelita" Jeremy said as everyone cheered.

"It's good to be back" Green said.

"I had a vision of myself wearing a completely different outfit in some place like Lyoko talking to a lady with blonde hair and then sitting next to a guy with grey hair wearing silver glasses that always covered his eyes" Aelita said.

"That was your mother and Father you saw" Green said.

Everyone gasped.

I quickly took him away from the scanner room.

"Green, do you want to shift the layout of the show by revealing information too early?!" I cried.

"She needs to know now so we can help her get her DNA fragment back, discover sector 5 and get out of here" Green said.

"I want to get going too but we stuck here until the end of season 4" I said.

"You got them to virtualise Jim, didn't you?" Green asked.

"Yes, he's a great addition to the team. He can be of help on earth and doesn't get his mind erased each time" I stated.

Green sighed.

"Ok, we have to make sure they discover the Hermitage and Sector 5 fast. Before you know it William will appear and then get possessed all the way to 'Fight to the Finish'. Should we prevent THAT from happening?" Green asked.

"We have to let it happen so we get help Jeremy materialise Franz Hopper so he doesn't die in vain, get William back and DESTROY XANA" I replied.

"I will always live on, pesky humans" XANA stated in his demonic form.

"Get ready for a jump in time!" Bill Cipher cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

During this time, Yokai faced Megman, his friends and Big Hero 6.

On Big Hero 6, there was:

Fred was tall, shaggy, and scrawny young man with brown eyes currently wearing

a battle suit with the appearance of a traditional Japanese Kaiju monster based on his favorite kaiju, Krogar which mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, three eyes (with the top notably acting as Fred's access to vision), a four-fanged "mouth" which was the suit's the only opening, the soles on the suit's feet enabled him to perform high jumps with a flamethrower below his chest and claws along with being heat-resistant.

Wasabi was a tall, very muscular, bearded large, burly man with smooth dreadlocks. brown eyes, and a dark complexion creating a humorous juxtaposition with his ultimately soft nature currently wearing his mostly green, almost turquoise armor with jikatabi fashion intacted on his armor through red linings to accompany the black accompanied by a flowing, shimmering cape and Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it along with a pair of retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms which were very sharp with quick reflexes.

Honey Lemon was a thin and distinctly tall girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back wearing pink lipstick and her superhero outfit which was a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels and pink armor with a belt to match along with a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head and her special purse for combat containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements slung lung over her shoulder with a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals which include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies and smokescreens for camouflage on its strap.

Go Go was a 5'4 tall girl with fair skin, pink lips, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes and lavender eye shadow who was currently wearing

a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs(Can be thrown as blades and help her move at high speeds) on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings.

Hiro was Slender, five feet tall boy fair skin, messy black hair, rounded almond shaped brown eyes with think eyebrows and a slight gap between his teeth which is seen when he smiles or opens his mouth eyelashes with a slight overbite currently wearing a primarily indigo with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers and red magnetic pads, used to carry onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes.

Baymax was a Squishy inflatable white plush-like vinyl robot who resembles the appearance of a snowman with his metal parts built from inside which were only visible when one looks deep inside through his inflatable vinyl material which was 75 inches high and 37 inches wide with stout limbs, long arms with four fingers on each hand, black dot eyes and small badge-shaped access port is placed on the left side of his chest that can hold four cartridge chips to contain his programming.

Baymax was currently wearing light-looking and sleek red and purple protective armor with ability to fly with the aid of two foot-equipped rocket thrusters and back-mounted wings and can fight thanks to the reinforced durability the armor offers and flexiblity it has that possesses tremendous strength.

Yokai used Hiro's black microbots to fight the team as XANA helped through materialising Krabs and Krankralets to his location

The team worked together with Megaman and friends to fight off the monsters and microbots as Yokai used his mask to command the Mircobots to attack Altessa, Clara and the others standing behind them.

"No!" Megaman cried.

"Everyone get back, I'll handle him" a voice said behind Proto-man.

Everyone turned around.

"Silver?!" they cried.

Silver used his telekinesis to stop the microbots and the monsters' lasers so everyone else could take out the monsters and get to Yokai in order to get his mask.

Yokai smiled.

"You can't beat me that easily" he said.

Honey lemon threw one of her chemical balls at him and caused his legs to freeze.

"Ok, Maybe you can" he stated.

As they all closed up on him, XANA sent a copy of the Scyphozoa and an black and blue mechanical ice spider from the Wii game to protect Yokai.

"Let's charge on 3" Jean said.

"1" Clara said.

"2" Bill said.

"3!" everyone cried as they charged at the monster and Yokai.

Yokai phased out of their trap and the XANA symbol appeared in his eyes as he grinned.

 _Maybe I can give this guy some assistance_ Bill Cipher thought.

XXXXXXXX

 _False Start:_

A quick recap of the day off happened as I recalled what day it was.

 _It's Aelita's first day and she's going to have her first class soon._

 _Uh, oh..._ I thought as I remembered what happens when Jeremy shuts down the supercomputer.

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Leif were going to History together.

"It's ok, Aelita. It's just history" Jeremy said.

"That's just it I don't know anything about it. I wish it was a class in computers, that would be easier" Aelita said.

"That's why you're here to learn. If this was a computer class, you'd be the teacher" Ulrich stated as they all went inside.

Sissi was jealous of Aelita and literally described herself when it comes to boys:

"All she cares about is having boys around. Acting frail and helpless works every time" she said.

"We have a new student in the class. I'll let her introduce herself" the teacher with the orange scarf said.

"I'm...My.." Aelita began.

"Her name is Aelita and she's my cousin. She's very shy" Odd spoke up.

"Welcome to Kadic Junior high" The teacher said.

XXXXXXXXXX

We all met up in the courtyard with Green and Nicolas in stealth mode only seen by us as people weren't used to talking animals in this world.

"There's nothing to worry about" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I'm adapted to everything here like the colours and the smells" Aelita said.

"It's about time we deactivate XANA" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy..." I began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please reconsider, Aelita might have a link to the Supercomputer" Green said.

"I wouldn't wait for XANA to send us an invitation" Ulrich said.

"Who feels like going back when Aelita's here?"Odd said.

"It scares me a little after all Lyoko was my home and I'm don't sure what effect destroying it will have for me" Aelita said.

"There's nothing to worry about. Come on guys" Jeremy said as we went to the factory regardless of Green's and my warnings/protests.

Jim was asleep but then woke up and followed us to the supercomputer room.

"We had a long run and thank to you we met Aelita but now we say goodbye and good riddance!" Jeremy said as he shut down the supercomputer and Aelita fainted.

"She's not well. Turn it back on!" Yumi cried as Jim nursed her back to health.

"Let's hope XANA doesn't show his ugly head" Odd said as XANA activated a tower in the ice sector.

-20 or some minutes later at night-

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"You fainted. It's like sleeping. Do you mind is I examine you? " Jeremy asked.

"No, not at all" Aelita replied.

Then Aelita got into the scanner and Jeremy activated his scanning program.

"Do you really understand all of these?" Jim asked.

"It's not that complicated" Jeremy said.

"You're kidding right?" I stated.

"It's ok, Aelita you can come back now" Jeremy said.

He then pressed the enter key as Aelita came back into the room.

"That's what I was afraid of" Jeremy said.

"It seems XANA infected me with a virus" Aelita said.

"Just as I thought. I tried to warn you" I said.

"There was a drop in the voltage for a short amount of time" Jeremy said.

"I remember that, for a few seconds I felt XANA's presence as though he was trying to hold me back" Aelita said.

"if we kill XANA..." Jeremy said.

"Aelita gets destroyed as well" Green finished.

"I'll try to find an anti-virus for you so you can stay here permanently. The computer will work on it until tomorrow morning. I'll take you back to Yumi's" Jeremy said.

Jeremy quickly did a scan on Green and Nicolas too with the results shown proving that both Green and Nicolas were not only linked to Aelita but the supercomputer as well even though they didn't faint because they're from another world.

As Jeremy took Aelita back to Yumi's house, they went into a photo booth as a mini date and took pictures together.

"Your castle awaits, princess" Jeremy said .

"Thanks for walking me back. I still had the most wonderful night of my life. Goodnight" Aelita said as she kissed Jeremy before heading inside Yumi's house.

Jeremy was happy about that for sure!

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the boys were talking about Aelita's virus until we caught up with them.

"Sleeping is wonderful" Aelita said.

"Sleeping in class isn't half bad either" Odd stated.

"Are you coming Grace?" The Lyoko Warriors asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I need to talk to Green" I said.

"See you later" Leif and the rest of them said as they went to class.

"Green, I need you to find a shield of some kind for Jim and 10% more efficient nail gun. The first Materialisation attack is happening" I said.

"Roger that, Grace" Green said as he sped away with Nicolas.

-On Lyoko-

The tower in the ice sector was still activate as one of the scanner opened with Kankrelats coming out of them.

Jim killed them all with a crowbar as people ran out of the science building from the monsters.

"Stay back everyone. We'll handle it" Ulrich said.

Green zoomed to the factory and gave Jim a powerful nail gun and Shield as Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Bryn ran to the factory.

Jeremy deactivated the scanner XANA was using and Jim went back to school to protect the students.

"Wow, Green. You're really quick at thinking. Nail guns are like swiss army knifes!" Odd exclaimed as they all took turns with the scanners.

Yumi and Ulrich go to Lyoko as Jim fights off the Kankrelats as some students were near-by.

We fought off some hornets and Krabs as Aelita managed to reach the tower just as a Kankrelat was about to give Jim the final shot to kill him after withstanding many injuries while grinning.

Aelita entered the code and time was reversed back to ' _Code Earth_ ' when we told Aelita when she was going to be materialised.

"I can feel the virus" Aelita said.

"Work on the anti-virus, Jeremy. Aelita can still visit, right?" I asked.

"Of course, but not for too long. I have to stay here in order to fight XANA" Aelita replied.

"You do realise you don't actually do any fighting, right?" I asked.

Everyone stared.

"What?! Everyone else was thinking it. Just ask your fans" I said as I defended myself.

Jim came along as he had before and caught us in Jeremy's room.

Then the principal came again.

"It's ok sir, if it weren't for Jim we'd be late for class" Yumi said.

"Ok, but try not do it again next time" Mr Delmas said as he left.

"Thanks guys but why did you do that?" Jim said.

"Maybe you'll do the same thing for us?" Jeremy said.

"We never thank you enough for all you've done for us. So thanks a lot Jimbo" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, thanks" Odd said.

"You're our hero!" Yumi said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the greatest, Jimbo! And a fantastic PE teacher" we added as we hugged him.

("Please keep our secret a secret" I whispered into his ear before we ran off to catch up with the others.)

"You better tell the principal that" Jim called after us with a grin.

Jeremy looked at the picture of him and Aelita from the photo booth and smiled.

 _On to Season 2 where all the interesting stuff happens!_ I thought.

XXXXX

Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog's scene (with some alterations set in present-day):

In another world across the multiverse

Knuckles the Echidna and Wave the sallow woke up on an island. "What the? How did I end up here?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know, is this is some idea of summer getaway?" Wave teased.

"You?! What are you doing here!" Knuckles shouted.

"Don't know, I was relaxing with Jet. And then a white flash of light covered everything and I woke up here" Wave said.

"Likely story... Wait you saw the white light to?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah" and so the two went looking around the island after they figured out something sent them to the island.

As they travelled they saw a big man with a scruffy beard harass a lady dressed in red. The man looked like a sailor of some kind. Knuckles and Wave quickly encountered the man and told him to stop but he refused to listen.

Another sailor with big arms and anchor tattoos confronted the big man, "hey Bluto! Leave Olive Oyl alone" the sailor said as he puffed from his smoking pipe.

"Get out of here Popeye, make like a tree and leave" Bluto said as he smacked Popoeye in the nose.

"Oh why you" Popoeye said, he was then punched by Bluto after he put up his firsts. Popeye went flying and Knuckles and Wave attacked Bluto to keep him away from Olive Oyl

Just then music went on in the background, and Popeye took a can of spinach. He squeezed it open and ate it. He then got back on his feet and helped Knuckles and Wave against Bluto. It ended with Popeye hitting Bluto on the head so hard, he went clear down to China. "Wow thanks for helping Olive Oyl you little critters" Popeye said.

"Wow I've never seen a girl with kicks like your's before" Olive Oyl said to Wave.

"Thanks, I'm Wave the swallow" Wave said.

"I'm Olive Oyl" Olive Oyl said.

"Wow you're a pretty strong guy" Knuckles said to Popeye.

"So are you little guy thank you again, I'm Popeye the Sailor" Popeye said as he offered to shake hands.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles said with a grin as he shook hands with Popeye.

End of scene

XXXXX

 _Nazo's between Season 1 and 2 scene:_

 _Green took a moment to think on what Grace said, though he decided to mention to her one thing in regards too altering the future._

 _"There is one thing that's concerned me since we were in Lyoko this time, X.A.N.A seemed to know us. And not like he could've been told, but it feels like he almost knows what's going to happen before it even happens." Green said to Grace while they were in the factory by themselves. Nicolas was on perimeter patrol in case anything went on._

"Do you mean its like he met someone from the multiverse outside of the CL universe?" Grace asked.

"Well yes and no, now that you mention it. It seems likely Bill and Metal met him. Why else was it that Nicolas and I got sent to Lyoko when we got zapped and now I've contracted the same virus Aelita has?" Green said.

"Bill always makes trouble, and that robot double of you is persistent." Grace said.

"You have no idea... But I'm worried that the X.A.N.A we're fighting is from the future and like Ultron from the MCU and Reverse Flash from the Modern TV series. Bill or Metal Green brought him back to life when he was on the verge of being destroyed." Green said with concerns about their enemies.

"Could be? I mean it would make a big plot twist." Grace said.

"On another note, I wonder if Soos, Boone and Odd would get along and make a good team." Green said.

"Sounds awesome to me, Soos is amazing and so is Odd." Grace said.

"I agree..." Green said as Ulrich, Yumi and the other Lyoko Warriors appeared. Soon Jeremie told the group he was ready to test out new vehicle programs. Green was excited to hear this because now he didn't always have to be slow in Lyoko. But as the group headed for the scanner room Green heard something. He told everyone to keep quiet and stay behind him, then when he had his back turned a giant spider came down from the ceiling and looked quite scary. Everyone freaked out but when Green turned around he looked at the spider and slapped it hard. "Walter, you should know by now that doesn't work on me." Green said to the spider.

"Ah how did you know it was me?!" The spider said as it suddenly got small.

"Honestly you used that trick to many times, can you take on a less scary form?" Green said to the spider.

"Alright just so these kids aren't scared anymore, I got them good though." Walter as the spider was called turned into a cat.

"Green is this what I think it is?" Grace asked.

"Yes, its my friend whose a shape shifter like the one from GF." Green said.

"A shape shifter?" Jeremie said after he and everyone else calmed down.

"Yeah I'm a shape shifter, my true form is squishy and a bit nasty. That's why I turned into a simple cat. Its nice to meet you all, my name is Walter or Wall." The shape shifter said.

"What's a shape shifter from Gravity Falls doing here? And how do you know Green?" Grace asked.

"Oo! Back story time, well you see when Green first came to Gravity Falls. He found my egg, we bounded after I hatched and we explored all kinds of areas. I enjoyed playing jokes on him by turning into stuff. One time I turned into a spoon and ate his food he tried to eat. But I went underground after Ford vanished, but soon I learned of Green's return by the time I reached the surface I hid myself among the townsfolk, usually turning into Tad Strange to keep a low profile but don't mistake me for him. Anyway after I learned about you guys trying to save worlds I decided to come along and look for you but by the time I got here you were stuck in the computer, I'm willing to help anyway I can." Walter said as he explained himself.

"And I named him after the late Walt Disney, in his honour and to reflect Walt's creative thinking and how he changed a bunch of stories into kid movies." Green said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot that." Walter said.

"This is all so strange" Aelita said.

"We'll handle things here, put those vehicle programs to the test." Green said as he and Grace carried Walter in his cat form.

End of scene

 _New Order:_

That morning before the test mission in Lyoko, I listened to theme song on my phone:

'There is a world  
That is virtual and different  
It can be so cold  
Makes us stand up for what's right  
Our hope through our lives  
If we reset it to the start'

Green and Aelita had the same vision:

- _Vision-_

There was replika of a sector that used to exist which was a volcanic "continent" consisting of volcanoes and lava pits with many obstacles and lava flows throughout the area. It had a large crater filled with Towers, which was rumoured to be the core of X.A.N.A. and was protected by a special shield.

 _It was also an archipelago of volcanoes, with craters and a lava sea._

 _The lava sea was a lot like the digital sea and had new powerful monsters there._

 _Peter and Jade, possessed by XANA guarded the data inside one of the tower that could be used to save William from XANA's grasp from the Lyoko warriors._

 _When the Skid was connected to the way tower and Yumi and Ulrich had to protect the skid from the magma worm and Volcaniods; Odd and Aelita saw some very interesting robot ponies left dormant in the Supercomputer facility which was in the heart of a volcano in Hawaii._

 _Bill Cipher had persuaded Tyron to use time travel as an advantage on his enemies and sent his ninjas to the past._

 _The ninjas prevented Odd and Aelita from destroying the supercomputer and the new monsters pushed the skid into the lava sea as it was low on energy to trap the Lyoko Warriors on the replika as XANA used the human data he recovered from Peter, Jade and William to form his own human form and tried to kill Jeremy._

 _Bill Cipher laughed as Jeremy was about to take his last breath..._

 _-End of Vision-_

"I must warn the others and prevent XANA from winning the war" Green said.

-Later on, on Lyoko-

 _Nazo's scene(in italics) with part of my writing added in with some more detail(in normal text):_

 _It was a simple day in Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich were on their new vehicles that Jeremie programmed for use in Lyoko._

 _The two were exploring Desert Sector, Ulrich's new vehicle was the Overbike which was basically a motorcycle with one wheel. Odd was using his new Overboard, it was very similar to a surfboard._

Jeremy had programmed new vehicles for everyone: A cat-like purple and magenta board with the front shaped like a cat's head, with a nose and whiskers painted on for Odd, a cool black with neon colored lines green monocycle overbike with rocket thrusters, a slot for Ulrich's Katana on its right side and one wheel which can fly for Ulrich, A grey hover scooter overwing for Yumi and a muti-coloured car for the rest of us to share with hovering features(Normal text means it's my writing again) **.**

 _"Wow you're doing a great job Jeremie. X.A.N.A had better behave himself now that we have these." Odd said with a lot of excitement._

Back at the factory Jeremie was keeping an eye on things, he said "Odd be careful all the same."

Back in Lyoko, Odd said "don't worry Einstein, I've got this. I'm way better than Ulrich." Odd claimed as he flew towards Ulrich.

"I don't think so." Ulrich said as he used the exhilarator to exhilarate. He and Odd went racing down a canyon and Odd was cleaver. He used his Overboard too ride along the walls and get ahead of Ulrich. Odd laughed in playful triumph "hmph." Ulrich,wasn't pleased.

Jeremie warned Odd that he didn't complete the program that calculated trajectory, but Odd ignored Jeremie's warning and decided to try and use a rock as a ramp and tried to fly over a rock but he hit it and went flying. Thankfully Odd landed safely on his feet and paws, Ulrich met up with Yumi who was flying her Overwing which was a passenger type vehicle, Aelita was riding with Yumi. Soon the trio checked on Odd as he started to stand up, "Odd are you okay." Aelita asked.

"I'm fine, the Overboard just needs some work though." Odd said.

"Maybe its the rider who needs work Odd." Jeremie said. Soon something came up on the scanners, Jeremie couldn't tell what it was apart from some kind of monster. The Lyoko Warriors encountered a new monster, once it was scanned it had more life points than the standard monsters.

We faced a new monster in the desert sector which Odd named Tarantulas that somehow resembled giant spiders with an Eye of X.A.N.A. on its head and four jointed legs along with being equipped with laser cannons on the tips of their front legs that can shoot lasers causing 20 points of damage.

 _It roared at the Lyoko Warriors and began firing on them, Aelita ran for the nearest Tower in hope of getting back to earth before the monster came after her._

 _The monster was busy fighting the others, it fired it's laser cannons and one laser dealt twenty damage to Odd when it hit him. Yumi tried using her weapon but the monster just shot it, the monster easily de-virtualized Ulrich with three shots._

 _Then it got Yumi and finally Odd, it roared in triumph but Aelita already made her exit and was safely on earth along with everyone else._

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich couldn't defeat them on the first attempt but we managed to destroy one together after the Lyoko warriors got devirtualised before getting devirtualised ourselves.

"Aelita, I've got a powerful scanner that can alert us when XANA attacks quicker than the old one so you can stay on earth longer" Jeremy said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had the same class that involved drawing flowers.

Jeremy was paired with Aelita, I was with Sky, Chee Chee with Leif, Byrn with Ulrich and Odd and Yumi with William.

William was the same age as Yumi with dark spiked hair, black eyes and wore a black with some red on the sleeves and blue jeans.

Ulrich was jealous that Yumi was hanging out with William instead of him.

"Hi William" I said with a friendly smile.

"Hi there, Yumi has told me about all of you including Ulrich" William said.

"He's new here. He got kicked out of his last school" Yumi explained.

 _And he's going to have one hell of a future_ I thought.

(Chorus)  
 _Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
 _If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
 _Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
 _Make evil go away!_  
 _Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all_  
 _Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_  
 _Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_  
 _Code Lyoko: Stronger after all_

Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita went into the woods together.

"Monsters are only in fairy tales and horror films the type that Odd like" Jeremy said.

He then looked in his bag.

"Oh, no. I left my laptop at school" Jeremy said.

"It's ok, I can continue by myself. You go get your laptop" Aelita replied.

So Jeremy ran off and she was left alone.

"Green, Where's Aelita?" I asked.

"She's in the woods" Green replied.

"Chee Chee, Sky, Come with me. We need to protect Aelita at all costs" I said.

Aelita saw visions of a wolf and stumbled upon an old house with the sign 'Hermitage' in front of it( **Check the Cl Wiki in order to see what the house looks like, I'm unsure of how to describe the outside other than saying it's worn down** ).

She went inside and noticed all the rooms were messy.

She got to the living room with a mirror in it and had a vision of a man with grey hair, grey beard and sliver glasses that never revealed his eyes playing a posh version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'.

She then turned around and a spectre attacked her.

When Jeremy returned to his dorm, he noticed the scanner had picked up an activated tower.

"Guys, we need to go to the factory. XANA's attacking" Jeremy said.

"We're on our way" Leif said.

"Is Yumi with you?" Jeremy asked Ulrich.

"No, I'd prefer it if you phoned her yourself" Ulrich said.

Kiwi led them to Aelita's red notebook and followed her scent to the Hermitage.

"Aelita?" I asked.

"I'm here" Aelita said as she woke up from fainting.

The others arrived minutes after we moved out of the boiler room.

Odd tried to keep the door open as long as he could but Ulrich, Yumi and Bryn were trapped in the room together.

"We have to hurry if we want to save them" I urged as we went outside and Aelita got a vision of a secret passage to the sewers.

Before Sky and Chee Chee followed after us into the sewers, they caught a glimpse of a neighbouring yellow house in the distance past the hermitage half covered by trees.

Then they ran after us and we got virtualised into the ice sector.

Aelita got the Overbike and lured one of the Tarantulas away as we targeted the other one.

The tarantula following Aelita blasted her vechile which made her fall on the ground.

Odd saved her from the tarantula by shooting at it a couple of times.

We used the OverCar's missiles to destroy the other Tarantula and Aelita went into the tower.

Yumi had told Ulrich that She and William were just friends.

Bryn was worried about William's future and asked them what they would do if Aelita was possessed by XANA and forced to be his soldier.

They said they'd do everything they could to free her.

Aelita got to the tower and entered the code before Bryn, Yumi and Ulrich could die from the heat.

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said.

"Return to the past now" Jeremy said as we went back in time again.

"I had to keep Ulrich away from William. Even a return to the past can't change anything" Odd said.

"All of those vision I kept having. It's like I've seen it before...In a dream" Aelita said.

"A new mystery to uncover" Odd stated.

"Yeah, It's going to be a wild ride" I said.

"Aelita, I got you something" Jeremy said as he gave her a small pink box.

She opened and inside was a pink cell phone.

"I got you a pink phone since you lie wearing it. It's so we can be one step ahead of XANA" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I love it" Aelita said as she hugged him.

 _A world of machines  
It can shadow human nature  
And all that we need  
Is the way to find the answer  
And one thing is sure  
You can count on us for good _

Peter and Jade went inside the house that was next to the hermitage with a sign that read 'The Sunstone' on it's gate and saw pictures of Sky and Chee Chee with a mysterious lady in a yellow outfit similar to Daydream Shimmer with a sunstone on her chest.

They found a book titled 'Volcanoes' with red-orange cover and looked inside it.

There was note that talked about volcanoes and the history behind it with the keyword: ' _Volcanic'_.

"What could this mean? Is that lady in the picture related to those girls?" Peter asked.

"I guess we have to find out our selves" Jade said.

But then a boy who looked like Yumi's brother gave the two lovebirds a red and green necklace for each of them while the two split up to look through the other rooms.

They put the necklaces on and got possessed by XANA.

They both grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Present-day:

Megatron and Starscream found Shockwave, Soundwave and the Cassette troops rounding up the remaining autobots which included Jazz and Bumblebee.

"You'll never get away with this!" Bumblebee cried as he kept struggling from the stronger decepticon's grasp.

"But we already have" Soundwave stated.

"Boys, chain them up. We'll probably send them to the pound" Shockwave said.

"Hello, boys. Did you miss me?" Megatron asked.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Shockwave asked.

"How would you boys like to help us send these autobots to a very special sleeping chamber made just for them?" Megatron asked.

"What's in it for us?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah!" The Cassette troops added.

"Well, you get be part of a powerful villain team that fights what is left of the bad guys in an epic battle and eventually take over the whole universe" Starscream said.

"But Starscream, you're always trying to overthrow megatron and gain leadership. Why would you work with him?" Soundwave asked.

"Because he has no choice" Megatron said.

"The portal to the pods is this way" Starscream said as he led the way.

 _I'll take over the decepticons when Megatron gets defeated in battle while no one is expecting it!_ Starscream thought.

"We know what you're think, Starscream" Brooke, the narrators' daughter from Ever After high stated.

"Huh, a voice just talk to me" He said out loud as Shockwave, Soundwave and their troops sent the captured Autobots through the portal to the pods in Twilight Town.

Meanwhile in Yen Sid's castle...

He noticed that there were four groups who weren't on our ally list yet and found a summoning spell for Freakaziod, Z-Squad, Tiny Toons and Mew Mew Power.

He read the spell and sent a message to Master Aqua asking if she could protect these chosen potential allies from any threat that tries to take them away from us.

Aqua wrote back to Yen Sid:

'I may be older than I once was but I can still help protect those heroes to make up for loosing Terra to Xehanort and Ven loosing his heart. I'll do all I can to protect them from being captured'.

Yen Sid smiled.

"These recruits are in good hands" he said to the sky as one of the stars twinkled in response.

XXXXXX

 _Uncharted Territory:_

Aelita had a nightmare about an elf with purple hair which slighting resembled her lyoko form with his pink and grey outfit with a purple robe over it appeared to be similar to William's white original lyoko outfit from season 3.

Meanwhile Jeremie had found out some interesting information about the Hermitage.

Franz Hopper owned the house and was a science teacher at Kadic.

Aelita got in line for the girls' shower but was tricked by Sissi to go upstairs to the boys' one.

Jim caught her but let her off with a warning after Ulrich and Odd said to go easy on her.

"You're one mean egg, Sissi. If you weren't so mean and thick in the head, I'd actually feel sorry for you" I stated.

Sissi gasped.

The plan was to look in the Kadic Archives during the study period.

Ulrich, Odd and Leif stood watch while Jeremy looked around the archives.

Aelita was in the cafateria, trying to decide what to have for lunch.

"Hurry up, we're starving here" the people behind her complained.

I watched while eating my packed lunch as Aelita disappeared and the students moved forward.

"Why are you all so mean to my friend?! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I shouted as I pounced on the mean-spirited students.

"Grace, Calm down. It's not worth fighting a bunch of students and getting yourself expelled for life" Sky stated.

"What's going on here?" Mrs Hertz asked.

"Let's run for it" Sky said as we slipped out of the room before anyone could accuse me of attacking people and ran to the Hermitage.

Aelita saw Yumi sit with William and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So going back back to great white north?" Sissi asked.

"Why not? At least I feel at home there" Aelita said as she ran to the factory and virtualised herself into the forest sector.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Lief looked around the hermitage and found a book on the punic wars with notes written by Franz hopper.

When in Class, Aelita was nowhere to be seen and Sissi revealed that she went back to 'Canada'.

They all went to the factory and got send to the forest sector as Aelita was being chased by a blok.

We arrived at the factory and also got virtualised onto Lyoko as Yumi, Odd and Ulrich fought two Krabs while Aelita escaped on another platform.

Peter and Jade arrived to be virtualised as well and arrived close to Aelita's location.

A world of machines  
It can shadow human nature  
And all that we need  
Is the way to find the answer  
And one thing is sure  
You can count on us for good

After we destroyed the Krabs, Jeremy materialised our vehicles just as the Bloks caught up to Aelita.

As she backed towards the edge, a white orb with a blue XANA symbol appeared and took her away.

She arrived inside a blue sphere that was connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels known as Cartage or Sector 5.

At this point she was in the arena which had the same symbol the orb had on the ground with shining blue walls all around it and like a large, dark blue sphere.

Below the arena was the core of Lyoko but let's not go there just yet.

From the Arena was the core zone which had a normal hallway that opened like millions of gates, and the second started like the first but then twist around into a circular corridor with a special key to find before the automatic countdown hits zero which was filled with moving platforms and different traps.

A snake-like monster with it lower body mechanical and snakelike, the upper body fleshy with 2 legs and the Eye of X.A.N.A. on the top of its head called a creeper appeared in the core zone and attacked a by firing lasers from their mouth at Aelita but we followed her after Jeremy figured out the passcode to Sector 5 was 'SCIPIO' and arrived just in time to kill one of the monsters.

A jellyfish-like monster came out into the core zone and wrapped its tentacles around Aelita and onto her forehead causing her to have a pink aura as it began to steal her memory.

"No! Aelita!" I cried as I created a harpoon and hit the Scyphozoa in the eye(XANA's symbol) causing it to retreat and release Aelita.

We fired at the creepers and then ran back to the arena where Jeremy re-entered the code as the orb took us all away.

We arrived safely in the forest sector again near the way tower.

Aelita ran into the tower to be materialised.

Jeremy materialised everyone one at a time.

"I can't wait to explore it" Ulrich said.

"Me too. It'll be really fun" Yumi said.(Chorus)  
 _Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
 _If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
 _Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
 _Make evil go away!_  
 _Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all_  
 _Code Lyoko: Be there when you call_  
 _Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall_  
 _Code Lyoko: Stronger after all_

"Not so fast. It's uncharted territory at the moment" Jeremy stated.

"You're not mad about me going back to Lyoko are you?" Aelita asked.

"Not at all. We understand what happened" I said with a smile.

"I promise to spend more time with you" Jeremy stated.

"In the meantime, I can teach how you can get Sissi off your back by telling her to go to.." Odd began.

"Odd, do you know what your filthy mutt did in the shower? Oh, what a pretty picture so you finally found miss Einstein" Sissi said.

"Yeah, while you taking your third shower of the day" Ulrich pointed out.

"hat can I say? A flower like me has to be watered all the time" Sissi stated.

"You..." Odd began.

"Yes, you never know you might actually sprout a brain" Aelita said.

Sissi's eyes widened as everyone laughed.

"Morons" Sissi said as she left the room.

"Try learning to be nice and we might actually think about befriending you!" I shouted out to her.

"I think you can give Odd lessons, Aelita" Ulrich said.

"You sure learn fast" Yumi said.

"Jeremy, I want to explore this house we saw behind the Hermitage together" Sky said.

"Ok, but be careful" Jeremy said.

So Sky and Chee Chee went to 'The Sunstone' and found the same book Peter and Jade had found.

Sky went upstairs and had a vision of the mystery lady in yellow meeting Franz Hopper with her and Chee Chee together.

She found a snowflake Obsidian gem inside a yellow bubble on the floor.

There was a note beside it which read:

' _Obsidian Snowflake was a powerful ally of the Crystal Gems who lived in the temple before it became Steven's home and befriended them all. When she tried to kill Peridot and Yellow Diamond upon just looking at them, I had to poof her and keep her contained in this bubble. This was before my memory-loss of being a gem but I took this gem out of the Steven Universe timeline so they have vague memories of her now. After working with Franz and Tyron on Project Carthage and watching Franz fire Tyron before he disappeared a couple of months before Franz and Aelita went into Lyoko while trying to loose the Men in black agents; I looked at some of Franz's books on other worlds and realised I wasn't human as I have a gem on my chest much like Yellow Diamond. I adopted Sky and Chee Chee some time after my memory-loss when they were about 10 and they were taken in by the KND at some point as well as agents. When Yellow Diamond discovered I was on the Humans' side instead of the gems, she began searching everywhere for me so I had to send them into Reality to be with their real parents and somebody they were linked to in order for them to be happy._

 _If you find this note with the bubble gem at a later date, then I will be far away from here. Hopefully, where no one not even Yellow Diamond can find me._

 _But if you're an ally and ever need me help. Then crack the encrypted code using the key 'Volcanic':_

 _Rvpp Vbtevbzgs rzwkh lpd KIPV kcgtppgn gewfs,_

 _Dknwe vhr xnvqp vhnb'u gwvg tum fzsa uen._

 _Qh pgtpg gpg nytf aal gqscatuqpb swue sikgg,_

 _wqox qp ovp rlnkg rvpte KIPV apgtf pkn syf._

 _Wvbj Ywaree ipy Aldey'a ddfejdng ejatpg emcg gzqn,_

 _Gpg iwylaf ukbve vrl bq ysgkrgccgwdg ybc!'._

 _The message when deciphered said:_

 _'When Volcanoes erupt and XANA wretches stuff,_

 _Visit the place that's like the deep sea._

 _If using the skid and everything else fails,_

 _look in the place where XANA meets his end._

 _With Dipper and Mabel's birthday coming real soon,_

 _The ninjas might try to devirtualise you!'._

"How intriguing" Sky said.

"Sky, I found something else" Chee Chee said as Sky ran back down with the bubbled gem in her hands.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"It's a diary. I think it adds more detail to Aelita and Franz's back story" Chee Chee said.

Sky used one hand to give the yellow diary to Chee Chee to hold.

"Let's show the others what we've found. I'm sure they'll be dying to know more" Sky said as they ran back to the school.

We'll do our best,  
To never let you down  
We're up to the test,  
To turn this world around!

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on Lyoko...

"So XANA, what's your next move?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to keep attempting to steal Aelita's memory so I can gain the keys to Lyoko and escape into the internet" XANA replied.

"Good answer but you've tried that already. You need to up your game. Make things more interesting" Bill Cipher said.

"Like what?" The evil AI asked.

"Like maybe... Making new monsters, maybe two or three.

Maybe a manta or a lava monster on your TV.

Sending someone from the future into the past to change up the game!

Maybe target one of Tyron's guys? Don't tell you haven't thought of that plan because even the writer can! Try out the data from the quest for Infinity game and try not to be lame.

I'm trying to turn this into a musical so why not let it start from meeeee?

The awesomest, popular, badest, demon guy in the wessssst!

Of the nightmare realm" Bill Cipher sang.

Xana clapped for him in his demonic Jeremy form as Bill Cipher bowed.

"Oh, thank! I'll be here all night!" he said.

"You know, Bill, You've given me a great idea. Peter, Jade!" he called as Peter and Jade appeared beside XANA and Bill in the core of Lyoko section of Sector 5 in a flash.

The core of Lyoko was a large blue sphere containing an image similar to on the holomap: a small, gold sphere with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it in the centre, surrounded by the four surface sectors which was protected by two powerful cube shields.

"Yes, Master" they replied as there was now a XANA symbol on their outfits which had turned dark like what happened to William when he got possessed.

"I need you to guard something that I'm going to create soon..." XANA began.

XXXXXX

Jeremy wanted to study the gem Sky and Chee Chee found at 'The sunstone' but I suggested freeing it at the factory together to see what it knew about Franz's backstory as Ulrich, Odd and Aelita went to Sector 5 to explore while Yumi faced her parents' suspicions by being watched very carefully.

Aelita was captured by the Scyphozoa and started to steal her memory after the boys were devirtualised.

Aelita discovered an interface that gives access to X.A.N.A.'s or Lyoko's data in the celestial dome of sector 5 for the materialisation program .

In sector 5, Yumi and Aelita were attacked by white and navy blue Mantas that had the Eye of X.A.N.A. on their backs which usually come out of the outer sphere.

Jeremy and Aelita managed to bring Yumi, Odd and Ulrich back to Earth and did a return to the past to avoid getting into trouble.

Yumi told her parents that she's in love and told everyone else that she told them the truth in order to get them to leave her alone.

(Chorus)  
 _Here we are, going far, to save all that we love_  
 _If we give all we've got we will make it through_  
 _Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today..._  
 _Make evil go away!_

We released the gem from the bubble and it glowed as it reformed itself into being.

She had teal 'snowflake' skin and dark blue hair with shoulder-length bangs wearing a teal jumpsuit similar to Peridot's, just a bit darker than her skin and a black belt that holds her weapon along with dark grey eyes , but her left eye had her snowflake obsidian gem.

Her weapon a crossbow that fires EXTREMELY PAINFUL obsidian shards.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Obsidian Snowflake asked.

"I'm Sky and this is Grace, Chee Chee, Green, Nicolas, Leif and Bryn. We're the Disney Knights and our friends the Lyoko Warriors are at the school" Sky said.

"I'm Obsidian Snowflake but you can call me Obsidian" she replied.

She looked around the lab.

"What year is it?" she asked.

"2005, I think?" I asked.

Sky checked the computer.

"you're right Grace. But that means we'll probably turn back into children due to the year we're in if we're not careful" Sky stated.

"But we've come from the future. It shouldn't affect us" Leif said.

"But time can have an affect on anyone and I fear XANA might use time to his advantage not just by using time reversals four time but by bring something or someone from the future to here to catch our friends off-guard as they're not prepared for it yet" Green said.

Realisation hit me.

"The ninjas!" I cried.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"I'll explain on the way right now we need to warn the others" I said as we all ran back to school with Green and Nicolas on Gem guard duty for Obsidian.

XANA did a time reversion when we reached Tuesday after Sissi tapped Jeremy and Aelita's conversion of her becoming 'real' and Aelita recovered data from Sector 5's interface.

Odd and Jeremy tried to retrieve the tape but Sissi outsmarted them.

On the second time round, Odd outsmarted his teacher, and Ulrich almost got the disk back from Sissi by claiming that Jeremie and Aelita have "gone off the deep end."

We tried to reach the gang but XANA did a third return trip this time.

Odd wrote on the blackboard while teaching the class, and the gang headed out to Lyoko.

Sissi played the tape of Aelita talking, and her father decided to call Odd's parents, since she is posing as his cousin.

While on Lyoko, everyone faced a swarm of Hornets, and Aelita couldn't deactivate the tower in time.

Mr Delmas hung up with Odd's parents just before X.A.N.A. restarted the day for the fourth time.

"Ok, now's our chance" I said as we headed to Jeremy's room.

XANA sent a spectre through Sissi's alarm clock and possessed Sissi.

Jeremy phoned the others and told them to meet him at the factory.

"Jeremy, XANA's going to send something from the future to Lyoko and Sissi's been possessed" I said, urgently.

"He what?!" Jeremy cried.

Just then, Sissi appeared grinning.

She forced Nicolas and Herb to follow her instructions and took us to the storage room with the red door.

Ulrich and Odd returned to the factory and found us just in time.

Ulrich faced Sissi while we ran to the factory.

"Odd, you and Yumi have to be very careful. XANA could pull anything from the future to here and onto Lyoko to catch you all off-guard" Sky said.

"We're ready for anything he throws at us" Odd said.

"But are you ready for a bunch of super strong green ninjas with Ulrich's ability to super sprint?" Leif said.

"Er..." Odd began.

So we virtualised into Lyoko just in time in the mountain sector and saved Aelita from the Scyphozoa.

Jeremy managed to stop the return trip as we faced some tarantulas.

Ulrich took out the tape from Sissi's walkman (it's a tape player you can carry in your bag like you can with an MP3 player) and she attacked him which in the process destroyed her walkman.

Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it.

Sissi didn't remember what happened but was upset that her walkman was ruined.

Everyone hung out together in the courtyard.

"The return trips make XANA stronger so we have to be more careful now as we try to find an anti-virus for Aelita" Jeremy said.

"We're going to have to be very careful. The next round is going to be tougher than ever." Ulrich said.

XXXXXX

A tower in Sector five was activated as Ninjas from CLE wearing black bodysuits with masked faces that had an 'eye'-like white circle which was actually a sphere inside a slightly translucent head, bladed weapons(green swords) and can stealth into the terrain of the Cortex for short periods of time were virtualised into the core of Lyoko room.

"I have a special job for you when we get near the end of this series..." XANA began.

Petal who had stayed hidden for a long time, saw what XANA had done and travelled through time to 'Mister Puck' to warn everyone that XANA was expanding his game to make his attacks more interesting.

Bill Cipher smiled.

"They're going to fall into a trap very soon" he said.

"Yes and I'm going to finally use the data from Peter and William to make a human form for myself and send those pesky humans to their doom in those pods" XANA said.

- _To be continued next time..._ -

 _Cutscene:_

 _Part of 'Mister Puck':_

 _The gang managed to find Mister Puck, Aelita's childhood elf toy from her nightmares which had a key to a locker which contained Franz Hopper's diary._

 _Jeremy saved the files on to the Supercomputer's memory so when he got possessed they wouldn't be lost forever after Aelita deactivated the tower, Jeremy went to Lyoko to fight some megatanks._

 _I got see his virtual form with Odd and Ulrich._

 _He had an elf form like Aelita but his weapon was computer-based and his outfit was a blue version of Aelita's elf outfit._

 _He got devirtualised in five seconds flat._

" _So what did he look like?" Sky asked._

" _Ridiculous" Ulrich said as they all laughed._

 _Petal was materialised into the scanner and she got up as quickly as she could._

" _XANA's planning something big, he's already got the ninjas from Season 5 on Lyoko on standby for when he needs them. He also has Peter and Jade under his control. What are we gonna do?!" Petal cried._

" _We're going to fight back and save them both" Jeremy stated._

" _I think this time this particular season will be different" I said._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

" _XANA, bring out the big guns. Do everything you can to speed up time and turn up the suspense heat" PIXAR said._

 _On that note, XANA brought CLE clone XANA-William with grey-black hair, black eyes and a black outfit like Evolution William but the orange lines on his costume were green and he had a black Eye of X.A.N.A. on his forehead from season 5 to the desert sector._

" _William, You'll be needed to keep the real William under my control" XANA said and the clone nodded in agreement._

 _Then the AI had a better idea._

" _Until you're needed for season 4, you'll be going to present-day Gravity Falls as a spectre to attack the other Disney Knights and their friends there" XANA said as he energised the clone into Gravity Falls._

" _Looks like I've got back-up" Yokai said as Evil William appeared next to him in his live-action form wearing his Lyoko outfit with brown hair._

 _The clone smiled as it shot electricity at the Big Hero 6 team causing them to scatter._

" _Baymax, let's fly" Hiro said as they flew towards Yokai and removed the mask from his face._

" _It's that guy from the beginning of the movie?!" Everyone else cried._

" _I want revenge on that guy who sent my daughter through that portal" Yokai said._

" _But you do realise she could be alive and you could be endangering her this whole time with this super crazy plan of yours that involdes you going totally rouge on everyone right?" Hiro stated._

 _Altessa quickly showed Yokai the footage of Abigail inside the portal in a coma inside her pod still._

" _So if I did that crazy plan, I could have killed her?" Yokai asked._

" _Pretty much" Clara replied._

" _Out of my way, Yokai. I'm going to finish you all off once and for all" XANA-William said as he charged his hands for the next attack and shot out electricity at Big hero 6, Altessa and the remaining Disney + Junior Disney Knights and the main GF characters as the clone slowly approached them for the final kill._

 _Just then, Yokai retrieved his mask and made the microbots attack the clone which caused it to return to Lyoko._

" _Why did you save us?" Honey Lemon asked._

" _Because we need you alive for the final battle. Don't get too happy, we're still Enemies you Know" Yokai said as he teleported back to PIXAR's hideout to do some more fitness training for battle._

" _Hey, guys. Our birthday's coming up soon. Who wants to help me plan it?" Mabel asked._

 _Everyone including Dipper put his hand up._

" _Great. Dipper, you'll need a talkie Walkie o we can keep in contact. We'll need a lot of supplies" Mabel said._

" _Roger that, Mabel" Dipper said._

" _Dipper, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ford asked._

" _Sure, What is it?" Dipper asked._

" _Well, you remember how the cliffs look like a UFO shape?" Ford reminded him._

" _Yes, so?" Dipper said._

" _Well, What if I told you there was something beneath the town that no one has discovered yet. This is a mission that only you can handle so what do you say?" Ford asked._

" _Well, I promised Mabel I'd help with the planning but...I'm in" Dipper replied._

 _Mabel noticed what happened and looked through her scrapbook in the attic with Stan._

" _Summer will be over soon and I'm soo sad" Mabel said._

" _Don't worry, Mabel. The fun and mystery has only just begun" Thunder said._

" _Wait till you see what I've got in STORE" Bill cipher stated as he laughed._

 _-End of Cutscene-_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Meanwhile in PIXAR's hideout...**_

" _ **Toffee, Yokai; What's our status with the number of allies on our team?" PIXAR asked.**_

" _ **There's currently 94 on our side, PIXAR" Yokai said.**_

" _ **And the heroes?" she asked.**_

" _ **They've got 94 as well somehow" Toffee replied.**_

" _ **We need to dip deeper. I think Z-Squad and the Mew Mew Power girls will be your next target" PIXAR said.**_

" _ **Mother, I have a visual on Aquamarine. But Lapis is close to Drakken's hideout where Steven is being kept" Coral said.**_

" _ **Keep an eye on them, grab Aquamarine when the time is right and the other gems are distracted. XANA's planning to make the Volcanic Replika as soon as he steals Aelita's keys to Lyoko when they reach the episode 'The Key' along with all of the other replikas and soon. With the ninjas from season 5 at his disposal along with the Kolossus from Season 4 and the different range of monsters from CL Wii game, the Lyoko Warriors will be in our grasp inside a pod in no time" PIXAR said.**_

" _ **I'll be on standby if you need me for anything else" Coral said as she ended the call and focused on waiting for the right moment to strike.**_

" _ **Yokai, that capture the girl teams will be your mission. Toffee, I've got a very important job for you: I need you to keep an eye on the back-up plan and monitor its charging progress. When it's fully charged, the fan princesses will be moved to a top secret location underground." PIXAR said.**_

 _ **Toffee was not amused.**_

 _ **She sighed.**_

" _ **Fine, You can do this in return for getting Marco trapped in a glass cadge and leading Star into a trap during the big battle" PIXAR offered.**_

" _ **I'm in" Toffee said as he grinned calmly.**_

" _ **Perfect" PIXAR said.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the EG universe...**_

 _ **Sci-twi (AKA Human Twilight) discovered the portal to Equsteria and her device began to steal all of the Humane 6's magic along with the portal as the Friendship Games began.**_

 _ **The Humane 6 she encountered were realistic clone versions of the real Human 6 with Human Sunset being part of the crowd as Pony Sunset prepared to face Twilight in a maths challenge.**_

 _ **Twilight looked at her device and her eyes flashed.**_

 _ **'Midnight is coming...' someone whispered.**_

 **All the way (all the way)** **All the way to the Friendship Games** **Na, na, na-na-na, oh** **Na, na, let's go!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A Slender girl with medium skin, brown eyes, rose lips and short hair multi-colored in orange and indigo wearing a uniquely painted set of Mandalorian armor (beskar'gam) including a helmet (buy'ce), shoulder and chest armor, as well as armor on her elbows, knees and front of her ankle wielding a pair of differently colored (grey/yellow and blue/grey) Westar-35 blaster pistols which where used by various Mandalorians during the Clone Wars-era and a small spray paint tool which appears to hold five different colors or cartridges watched the cicular Death Star ship fly away from her location.**_

 _ **Bernice randomly materialised inside the Death Star as the famous dark mask wearing villain drove the death star through space.**_

" _ **Hey Darth, Can you give me ten thousand cookies?" she asked.**_

" _ **Why?" he asked.**_

" _ **Because I said so" Bernice said.**_

" _ **And who dare asks such a task from the greatst sith lord person in the galaxy?" Darth vander asked.**_

" _ **It is I Bernice and I DEMAND you get me some cookies right now or I'm going to tear this ship apart going crazy about not having anything!" she exclaimed.**_

" _ **Alright, I'll get you some cookies. Then you'll leave me alone?" he asked.**_

" _ **Why, sure. I'm only here for a cameo after all" Bernice replied with a wink.**_

 _ **-2 hours after getting Bernice cookies and her disappearing in a flash of light so she can get ready for chapter 10...-**_

 _ **PIXAR appeared on the Death Star's hologram system to speak with the dark lord himself.**_

" _ **I am Darth.." He began.**_

" _ **I know who you are. You're legendary in the future until you make the ultimate sacrifce for your son. Oops, spoiler alert! Anyway, I've got a proposition to make.**_

 _ **If you join me, you can use the force something 10 times more interesting like using your skills in the future as a back-up plan. I'm not sure what you'd do yet since we're not that into the future but it will be an interesting development: So what do you say?" PIXAR asked.**_

" _ **I'm in" Darth replied.**_

" _ **Welcome to team PIXAR, 'Lord' Vader" PIXAR said as she went offline.**_

 _ **-20 minutes later-**_

" _ **Who wants party Cannons?!" Both Pinkie Pies asked.**_

" _ **Oh, no!" Darth cried.**_

 _ **I hope when our franchise gets a feature in this story I won't be permitted to any more comedic torture! He thought.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Sabine contacted Luke Skywalker.**_

" _ **Luke, tell the Ghost crew and the other Jedi to prepare the Rebellion for the fight of their lives that's coming in the far-future" she said.**_

 _ **-End of Extra-**_

 **I hope you've enjoyed part two of this special arc! We'll getting through season 2 with most of the important episodes that reveal things about Aelita's past, Lyoko's history, creation and XANA and eventually get to season 4 at the end of this.**

 **Just be warned: There will be occasional flash-forwards from CLE that will explain the Cortex, Megapod, Aelita's mother being alive(No explanation on the Men in Black though for some reason), Tyron and Franz Hopper.**

 **So rewatch CLE to keep you up to speed with it ok? I'm not going to show scenes from every episode of season 5 just the vitally important ones that actually mean something.**

 **Thank goodness someone's making CL Rebirth that will get us the answers we need to understand Project Carthage, finally see the volcanic replika somewhere other than the Wii game and new monsters with characters only seen in one episode returning!**

 **Here's a quick sneak peek of what's to come:**

 _"We need to be on our guard. XANA is probably planning something huge for season 4" Green said._

 _-Later that night-_

 _Bill Cipher was in between the mindscape of Metal Green and Sector 5 in order to talk to both XANA and Metal Green at the same time._

 _Metal Green's mindscape was filled with pictures of himself and Metal Sonic along with many pictures depicting different ways Green could get killed in Metal Green's eyes._

 _"Why did you call me here?" Metal Green asked._

 _"I need you two to be here at the same time so you can help me with my big plan after the upcoming battle. It's about the thing that an 'Old Pal' of mine is keeping from me. I need your help for when I finally get my hands on it and unleash my true army on the universe" Bill Cipher said._

 _"Can we eat Doritos while doing it?" XANA asked._

 _"No and last time I checked, Both Dr Ivo Eggman and Willy want to get the Disney Knights. However, Willy and Bass are with PIXAR but Eggman is going to send a group of SWATbots along with a group lead by Mecha Sally to find and robotise all of the Knights including their future-vision cat owing leader Grace" Bill Cipher said._

 _"Especially her. She's the one ,apart from the other co-leader of theirs, that holds the team together. I heard you tried to kill her once but she came back from the dead twice and even got a nobody due to being turned into a heartless by evil Modern Bugs" Metal Green said._

 _"So what's the plan?" XANA asked._

 _"We find a way to possess her and slow down their progress through the seasons by speeding time up. So XANA, when you send that convincing Franz Hopper clone to the lab in the next episode. Target Grace instead of Jeremy for the kill" Bill Cipher said._

 _XANA grinned._

 _"I'm going to find Master Shredder and take care of the 2012 turtles along with their serpent friend Karai" Metal Green said as he used a chaos emerald to wake up and teleport to the 2012 TMNT world._

 _"While you skip ahead, I'll go and visit a particular Mindscape of my interest" Bill Cipher stated as he vanished into the mindscape._

 _I can't wait to start creating replikas after 'The Key' episode XANA thought._

 _Then XANA skipped through time through the return trip to 'Franz Hopper'._

 _-End of Sneak Peek-_

 _ **Code time!**_

 **(Key:Dopper)**

 **FOGAE DFQDGOCH FTIYIQSS PPC KWH UPFZSGH, QRUWANR ULJDGGVG VXB EWWSG DRCB GXM LFXFH, QIRWFXRI JOOEEIU KWB USI ESXCK R FOS, DPU JCASMV'V HWT FVVH VXVCIFXTRU VHPC IMHF WPH.**

 **JRCH, AMBH O CDFCH UDAHVQ FTIVZHJTG, IMHBIJECOM UDYEG VXH ARB VDBINDFS, PRU ESUGMVQRTS E KDZZXRX EIAAHFJ OCS WRVGN REK DZDCK KKS LPC.**

 **(Keyword: VOLCANIC)**

 **Ywo K phb Rjbj Uuaago wy c pbl ydhs vhr xqim lpd ucovb ggrfqqig zh tum ovbp 6?**

 **hz cbnvfjb Xcbrt cir eje Oqtovocy ctcibtpg rdgih tp oelgm hz uaim vcs hqryl hmcx Diyt eddsgr!**

 **Jpkxv ICNN Uqigegr bz Uzodqn 5 oif biju db gqp hsknx qu ovp jaelgnh eq briv?(zlnnuqqpb hsg Kbtqngfu fewo nsluoa 4)**

 **Lq tcf vhvvm ovp Elhavzf hkly jg ovp Erlavvz rgmf' jkbuput swg tse kf gpgt rzp't ntn ywp hieav?**

 **Yc jqu gpkiy Agrvlqo ktnl om tzrpgmrl cir qwsr ekov Wcpva ka hsgy rdgm ttpd Zindqsktr?**

 **Lq tcf vhvvm Valboaqvz wd c gbwf aidkoa vchs qqr Yirdg lpd Bjudrtcn Fvqrtwckr?**

 **Bjz syf os bjz kztlq qu XZZUEE bjvb eje rvf jt dwmzmt!**

 **Hwopitpv Ndltkym cir Ocyqzgva Djizugm ktnl tmv hccg 'Spzgzb ekmr' jgaccg Scqmz rzgs uqu xieg fnkg oc wgt Qiayfpcm qmhzoe jee!**

 **Ovpte'f i 50% ecoyee bn oz qcgagqpb o ygw fpkkdtpg swt Hwopitpv Ndltkym cir Dwnfmv Nwkblr(Ua xvzuea vchs qqr Fcpnse'u druqi tztm szqh SR) eaytgy 'ATFSRB!' (Hzsw hrrm vj qzoe hx ydhs c brbvzf djicxkiu ycmr, owtg!)**

 **Lnsb kci gzoebvg cswr mr lgnwrp a scudcy hoe Tckwd cnq Wddgokaa Apjkqnaxm cgcyi wvbj Ocacz nvf woo Cqhiovftpe ctb?**

 **Question time!**

 **if there's a Birthday planning event, won't everyone even someone who's possessed try to go?**

 **Did you know that Aelita is chronologically 22 and biologically 12 or roughly Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd's age in appearance due to being on Lyoko for so long?**

 **What do you think Dipper will find underneath Gravity Falls? (I predict he'll find a UFO ship like the one that appeared in the pilot)**

 **What else should I add to the CL arc from CLE to spice things up in the process?**

 **Which episode of season 2-4 would you say are the most important?**

 **Which episodes from Season 5 are the most important?**

 **Do you think the ninjas are the men in black?**

 **If Aelita and her parents originally lived in Switzerland when her mother was taken away and she was there since then up to the point where Aelita discovered she was alive and working with Tyron, then would that mean the men in black work for Tyron? (I've been thinking about this concept a lot lately and I could right with this test theory about Aelita's mother)**

 **Do you think when Toffee said 'Surprise!' it was a glimpse of his true self or he was just acting out of character due to being bipolar like sour sweet?**

 **Do you think Tyron is an insane villain for marrying Aelita's mother just so he get his hands on Franz Hopper's work?**

 **Do you think preventing Franz Hopper's death by getting Aelita to activate the destroy XANA program faster will change how Season 5 would have played out if they had thought about making season 5 in the early 200's like they were suppose to and reveal more about Project Cartage, Franz Hopper and the Men in black agents?**

 **Do you like how I teased Star wars characters as a sneak peak for the future? (I'm going to need a lot of help for that arc as I've only seen part of one of the movies but I have no idea which one and I'm not a Star wars expert but I do know about the Darth Vader Luke father-son connection. I'm not totally clueless but what happened in the prequel and sequel of the sequel that's kinda of present-day -the new movies and series etc- I'm not so up-to date or sure about)**

 **What do you think will be revealed in Dipper and Mabel VS the future in two weeks' time?**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the start of the big mystery element of CL to do with Aelita, Franz Hopper, XANA and Project Cartage being linked together.**

 **Part 3 will be coming soon! I teased what I thought Mabel, Ford and Dipper might say in the upcoming episode for a reason. I know I haven't done the episodes before that but don't worry, we'll get there eventually. Hopefully, we'll get to the good stuff before Christmas so I don't miss out on showing what happens in the big battle along with the ACTUAL apocalypse that Bill will provoke on the world.**

 **When you think about it, if there's a Birthday planning event, won't everyone even someone who's possessed try to go?**

 **So anyway, Read and review or XANA and Bill might try to posses you and force you to join the dark side like Darth Vader or something!**

 **Disney Grace out!:)**

 **PS: It may take a long time for Part 3 and 4 to come out due to trying to get through season 2-4 as fast as possible! So watch Star VS the forces of Evil, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, We Bare Bears, MLP(If you like it) the Friendship games movie and Code Lyoko along with CLE a billion times to remind yourself what happens for when Part 3, 4 and all of the exciting chapters that follow on from that will out come! Also the Friendship Games chapter will happen as planned due to me being able to watch the movie online and loving every minute of it! BTW, does anyone know how to describe Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer?(Both the EG and MLP wikis should have the descriptions for them by now!)**

 **One last thing:(Key: VOLCANIC)Bjz syf os bjz kztlq qu XZZUEE bjvb eje rvf jt dwmzmt!Bjz syf os bjz kztlq qu XZZUEE bjvb eje rvf jt dwmzmt!Bjz syf os bjz kztlq qu XZZUEE bjvb eje rvf jt dwmzmt!Bjz syf os bjz kztlq qu XZZUEE bjvb eje rvf jt dwmzmt! Hope you all can last another two weeks for the episode that will change EVERTHING! Peace out, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8- X.A.N.A. Attacks and other details! Part 3:(Season 2 and Franz Hopper)

 _St Valentine's day:_

 _A boy with brown hair wearing a red coat walked through the girls' dorm to Aelita's room and left a pink gift box outside her door._

 _Aelita was woken up from her nightmare by her computer and heard a knock at the door._

 _She opened it and found the box._

 _She brought it into the room and opened the box to find a glowing pink pedant necklace inside._

 _Jim saw the boy as he walked away but the boy magnetised to the ceiling and escaped._

 _Yumi thought Jeremy had given the necklace to Aelita so Aelita thanked him._

 _In class, Ulrich asked Jeremy what rhymed with 'Tulip'._

" _What about Flip?" Chee Chee suggested._

" _Thanks, Chee Chee" Ulrich said._

" _What are you writing?" Jeremy asked._

" _It's biology homework" Ulrich said._

" _Homework that rhyme? It sounds like a poem" Chee Chee said._

" _No, it's not" Ulrich said._

" _Did you give the necklace to her, Odd?" Jeremy asked._

" _No, I'd like to remind you she's meant to be my cousin remember?" Odd stated._

" _But we both know she's not" Jeremy whispered._

 _The argument got so heated and loud that the two boys were sent to the Principal where they were given two hours of detention._

" _Are you going to read Yumi the poem you wrote her?" I asked._

" _Yeah.." Ulrich began but then he saw Yumi with William as he gave her flowers_

 _Just then, Sissi appeared and Ulrich told her that he had something just for her._

 _"To tell you how much I flip,_

 _It's not with a tulip;_

 _How I'm a victim of your charms, and_

 _I long to hold you in my arms;_

 _With you, I never feel gloomy,_

 _My little… Sissi." Ulrich read even though it was very clear that 'Gloomy' rhymes with 'Yumi' NOT Sissi._

 _In response, Yumi thanked William._

" _Thank you William, you couldn't have made me happier" Yumi said before she kissed him which made Ulrich scowl._

 _Aelita was wearing the pendant as she was in the bathroom, washing her face as pink sparks raced up her body and the eye of XANA symbol flashed in her eyes._

" _Green! Aelita's in trouble!" I cried urgently as I got a flashback of the episode._

" _We need Jeremy fast" Nicolas said as he scanned the area and found Jeremy in class with Aelita._

" _We'll get Jeremy, you and the others get to the factory fast" Green said as he, Nicolas and Walter in the form of Taelia dashed away to get Jeremy as Aelita tried to convince Jeremy to let her go to Sector 5 before she attempted to seduce him._

 _I managed to get everyone to the scanner room as fast as possible as Green, Nicolas and Walter managed to get Jeremy to the Lab and Aelita away from the scanners._

" _Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtulisation! Scanner Grace...Virtualisation!" Jeremy said as we all arrived on Lyoko in the Ice Sector together._

 _Aelita under XANA's possession due to the episode being tampered with got angry and raced to the scanner room._

" _I'm here Jeremy" Aelita said as she was now in the scanner._

" _Aelita, no! Take off the pedant!" Green cried but it was too late as the scanner closed and she was virtualised on Lyoko._

 _Jeremy materialized the vehicles._

" _Sorry, Yumi" Aelita said._

 _Then Aelita leg-swept Yumi into a ice barrier and escaped on the overboard to the location the_ Scyphozoa _was._

 _We managed to catch up to her on our vechiles but Aelita used her creativity to create a hole where Yumi was after she had recovered and got a new overwing to drive._

 _She held onto the edge but she couldn't hold on for long._

 _As she began to fall, Ulrich grabbed on to her hand and told Yumi the poem was actually for her and not Sissi._

 _Jeremy managed to devirtualise her and Odd tried to stop Aelita but she made an ice wall as the Scyphozoa arrived._

 _Odd climbed over the wall and tried to reach her but she froze his legs._

 _Odd then had to aim and shoot at her in order to force the jellyfish monster to let Aelita go. After she had lost many lifepoints, the Scyphozoa finally released Aelita and she ran into the activated tower to deactivate it._

 _When everyone was back on earth, Yumi destroyed the pedant and found a chip with the eye of XANA on it._

 _Jeremy planned to study it well while everyone else went back to school._

 _Ulrich sacrificed his time to go on a Subsonics (soon be called Subdigitals) concert date with Sissi in return for her convincing her dad to let Jeremy off the hook for missing 4/2 hours of detention._

" _Poor Sissi, she doesn't realise Ulrich loves Yumi and not her" Aelita said._

" _Yeah, Love really does make one blind" I said._

 _In Final Mix, Due to Jim being virtualised on Lyoko once was still possessed by XANA only this time left Jeremy in the park as Aelita did her cool music mix on the mixing table in the gym._

 _Jim then kidnapped Aelita and virtualised her into Lyoko in the desert sector where a Megatank was waiting for her to stop her from escaping._

 _The Scyphozoa came and took more of her memory._

 _Jeremy managed to get everyone virtualised on to Lyoko but only Ulrich and I were left as Jim had devirtualised everyone else manually._

 _We managed to destroy almost all of the Hornets and reached the crater where the Megatank was. Ulrich threw his sword at the target and then threw it again like a boomerang which cut the scyphozoa's tentacles forcing it to let go of Aelita before it retreated._

 _Jim had knocked Yumi out and turned his attention to Jeremy and the others._

 _Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it._

" _What happened?" Jim asked._

" _You were possessed" Sky replied as Jeremy did a return to the past once again._

 _Odd asked Jeremy and Aelita to help him study for the science exam._

 _Odd promised Aelita to teach her techno music and she asked Jeremy if he wanted to watch her._

" _I'd love to, Princess" Jeremy replied._

 _XANA used the return to the past to skip the Missing link to 'Marabounta'._

 _Jeremy made a program based on a colony of ants to destroy XANA with the help of Franz Hopper's notes from his journal but he forgot about the 'Virus' inside Aelita that linked her to XANA._

 _Everyone was so busy that Jeremy had to test it by himself._

 _Yumi was at the swimming pool and watched William dive in._

 _Ulrich tried to do the same but he hurt himself while jumping and almost drowned._

 _William and Sissi talked about their love rivals and had so much in common._

 _Jeremy called everyone to the factory to see the monster and Chee Chee, Sky and I were virtualised first, then Green and Nicolas and the rest followed._

 _When we were in the Forest sector, we saw a_ a black single sphere blob.

XANA's monsters appeared and it devoured them, turning into black ooze at it multipled.

But then it sensed Aelita, Green and Nicolas' link to XANA and began attacking them!

Odd shot some laser arrows at the monster and it began to multiple rapidly.

In the process, it devirtualised Yumi, Chee Chee and Byrn.

Then some Krabs, bloks and Krankralets aided us in fighting the Marabounta.

Jeremy gave Odd a special Laser arrow with a virus to kill the beast but hitting the original sphere which Odd managed to hit and killed the monster Jeremy created.

All of XANA's monsters bow gratefully and left.

"What happened at the pool, Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Nothing!" Ulrich and Yumi replied.

During Marabounta in present-day:

Toffee while keeping an eye on the process on the fan princesses managed to capture the beloved Top Cat and took him to Treasure Planet.

He watched TC get shoved into the prison with the other depressed captured toons as XANA then used the time revsion to skip all the way to 'XANA's Kiss'

XANA sent a polymorphic clone to earth and had it change to each member of the Lyoko warriors and us to tear the group apart in trust.

A clone of Jeremy kissed Hedi, a blonde girl that Odd wanted to go out with as Aelita and Odd watched.

What appeared to be Yumi ran up to Mathias Burrel , a boy wearing glasses and kissed him as William was near by.

Later, what appeared to be Ulrich kissed kissed Sissi as Yumi and Jeremy were nearby.

This caused everyone to be mistrusting to each other and caused tension within the group.

Jeremy then saw what appeared to be Aelita kiss Nicolas.

Aelita ran away to the Hermitage after she and Jeremy got into an argument of the event.

"Green, any idea how XANA has obtained your mobian DNA sequence?" I asked.

"He must have the thing he did to Aelita to both me and Nicolas" Green theorised.

Just then, what appeared to be Leif kissed Taelia(Walter) as Chee Chee was nearby.

After we told her what happened, she was mad.

Jeremy then phoned everyone to meet up at the Factory after he discovered an activated tower and the reason behind all of this 'kissing' stuff.

"XANA created a polymorphic clone to divide and conquer us" Jeremy said.

Then we went to the hermitage and found Aelita but a Jeremy Clone tried to trick her by kissing her but she see through the lie and sided with the real Jeremy.

"Go on to the factory, Odd and I will handle him" I said as the others ran to the factory through the secret passage to the factory.

The clone spilt into so we could both fight it.

It then changed into Jim which made it more difficult to fight back.

Jeremy virtualised everyone into the desert sector and they all ran towards the activated tower.

In the Hermitage, Odd got knocked around by the clone.

"Hey, X.A.N.A., if you're going to keep changing appearances like that, do me a favor and turn into a wimp next time." Odd said.

The clone then changed into Odd.

"Oh, no. Not him. I know his kind. Small, but tough as nails." Odd said.

The other clone that was facing me changed into me and grabbed a pipe.

I quickly grabbed a pipe and blocked the clone's attacks while Clone Odd was beating up the real Odd.

Aelita kept running to the tower while the others fought a swarm of Hornets and a tarantula.

Once Aelita reached the next plateau with a bridge, XANA deleted the bridge to trap her as the Scyphozoa arrived.

After the polymorphic clone merged together, it ran across the bridge to the factory and pushed Jeremy out of his seat after he gave Yumi the overwing,Ulrich his Overbike and the Overcar.

Yumi got devirtualised by a tarantula.

Polymorphic Yumi deleted Ulrich's overbike so he had to use supersprint to reach Aelita.

Odd , Yumi and I attacked the clone Yumi after the real Yumi called Odd a 'Pea-brain' and helped Jeremy.

The others droved the overcar into the Scyphozoa to cause damage to it, making it lose 50 life points as Ulrich threw his sword like a boomerang to cut the scyphozoa's tentacles, releasing Aelita.

She then ran into the tower and deactivated it.

"Tower Deactivated" Aelita said.

The polymorphic clone turned into a spectre and disappeared into the ceiling.

Back at the school, Odd stated that XANA had too much respect for him and won't call him a pea-brain which was how he knew which was the real Yumi.

"Jeremy can you come over for a second?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy walked over to her and she gave him a REAL kiss which left him stunned for long time.

"Green, I promise we will find your lost fragments as well when we get to 'The Key' episode" I said.

"We need to be on our guard. XANA is probably planning something huge for season 4" Green said.

-Later that night-

Bill Cipher was in between the mindscape of Metal Green and Sector 5 in order to talk to both XANA and Metal Green at the same time.

Metal Green's mindscape was filled with pictures of himself and Metal Sonic along with many pictures depicting different ways Green could get killed in Metal Green's eyes.

"Why did you call me here?" Metal Green asked.

"I need you two to be here at the same time so you can help me with my big plan after the upcoming battle. It's about the thing that an 'Old Pal' of mine is keeping from me. I need your help for when I finally get my hands on it and unleash my true army on the universe" Bill Cipher said.

"Can we eat Doritos while doing it?" XANA asked.

"No and last time I checked, Both Dr Ivo Eggman and Willy want to get the Disney Knights. However, Willy and Bass are with PIXAR but Eggman is going to send a group of SWATbots along with a group lead by Mecha Sally to find and robotise all of the Knights including their future-vision cat owing leader Grace" Bill Cipher said.

"Especially her. She's the one ,apart from the other co-leader of theirs, that holds the team together. I heard you tried to kill her once but she came back from the dead twice and even got a nobody due to being turned into a heartless by evil Modern Bugs" Metal Green said.

"So what's the plan?" XANA asked.

"We find a way to possess her and slow down their progress through the seasons by speeding time up. So XANA, when you send that convincing Franz Hopper clone to the lab in the next episode. Target Grace instead of Jeremy for the kill" Bill Cipher said.

XANA grinned.

"I'm going to find Master Shredder and take care of the 2012 turtles along with their serpent friend Karai" Metal Green said as he used a chaos emerald to wake up and teleport to the 2012 TMNT world.

"While you skip ahead, I'll go and visit a particular Mindscape of my interest" Bill Cipher stated as he vanished into the mindscape.

 _I can't wait to start creating replikas after 'The Key' episode_ XANA thought.

Then XANA skipped through time through the return trip to 'Franz Hopper'.

 _'Franz Hopper':_

"Yumi, You need to come to the factory. There are five activated towers" Jeremy said.

When everyone reached the factory, We saw a man with grey hair deactivating the towers through the interface.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Franz Hopper" the man replied.

 _Uh, oh_ I thought as I saw a image of XANA's symbol on Franz Hopper's glasses in my mind flash before my eyes.

"We need to destroy XANA. I created Lyoko, the supercomputer and XANA to destroy Project Cartage but I lost control of it" 'Hopper' said.

"What about me?" Aelita asked.

"I created you to be the guardian of Lyoko but I never thought I'd see you in flesh and blood" 'Hopper' said.

"We'll need to scan all of you, Yumi, Odd and Yumi go first" Hopper said.

He scanned them and said that Yumi was dying.

Then he told Jeremy and the rest of us to stay out of his way.

"Guys, Don't listen to him!" I cried.

-The next day, as if nothing had happened-

"Happy Birthday, Einstein!" everyone exclaimed.

"I drew you this picture of all of us from memory" Odd said.

"It's wonderful. Thanks guys" Jeremy said.

He got to talk to his dad.

Everyone went back to the factory and Jeremy was angry about being blamed for everything that happened.

"But you were the one who played the sorceror's apprentice. You're the one who put your friends' lives at risk, and you're the one who let X.A.N.A. destroy my diary!" Franz Hopper cried.

Seconds later, they were virtualised in sector 5 but Aelita waited before going in the scanner.

However, Jeremy, Chee Chee, Leif, Sky, Bryn and I got to the scanner room in to create a clone of Aelita to trick XANA as Jeremy and I went up to the Lab.

After the Scyphozoa took all of the memory of the clone Aelita and got affected.

The previous episode XANA had possessed Jeremy and destroyed Franz's dairy disks but Jeremy had backed them up on the supercomputer.

XANA-Franz turned into a spectre and fled into the ceiling.

Jeremy gave everyone their weapons back and sent Aelita, Petal and Green to Lyoko to deactivate the tower.

Aelita, Petal and Green arrived in the ice sector but was taken to Cartage by the transport orb after Jeremy put in the code while the others were fighting off more creepers.

The Spectre randomly reappeared in the lab but instead of targeting Jeremy, he went for me!

It entered my body and blocked my airways so I could slowly suffocate to death.

Ulrich got devirtulised and arrived in the lab.

"Aelita, hurry to the tower. Grace is being suffocated to death!" Jeremy cried.

"Grace!" Ulrich cried.

 _Is this the end for me again?_ I thought as I kept trying to gasp for air.

Aelita ran past the others, jumped on a manta and into the tower as fast as she could.

"Hang on, Grace!" Sky shouted.

Aelita quickly put in the code.

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said.

The tower changed back to white and the spectre left my body, allowing me to breath again.

Back in Jeremy's room, he reassured Yumi that she was perfectly fine and somehow knew that the real Franz was on Lyoko even though he hasn't tried to contact us yet.

Then Jeremy's dad showed up and Jeremy said he didn't want to go to the gifted school but promised to call his parents more.

"Where were you going?" Odd asked.

"Nowhere" Jeremy said as he looked at the picture Odd drew again and placed it on his desk.

"I have a feeling something is about to escalate" Green stated.

"We need to be ready for anything" Petal added.

 _Flashback:_

 _Before time in the CLE world was reset back to season 1, Metal Green had placed one of the 7 time stones from 'Sonic CD' inside the supercomputer to allow XANA to use the return trip to go forward in time to when and where he wants whenever he wants to._

 _The time stones were shaped like amethysts and came in different colours:_ _red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and cyan._

 _Metal Green had the green one, Eggman (The one from the flashback) had the red one, Bill had the yellow one, Wily had the blue one, Metal Sonic had the Cyan one, Toffee had the purple one and XANA had the orange one._

 _PIXAR shared the purple one with Toffee._

" _Have you placed the time stone in the supercomputer?" PIXAR asked._

" _Yes" Metal Green said._

" _Then set the plan in motion and return to doing what you do best quickly. We need the heroes trapped so we can gain as many recuirts as possible to overpower the good guys" PIXAR said._

 _So Metal Green set off the chain reaction that sent everyone in the CLE world back in time to Season 1 leaving Tyron and the Ninjas free to counter the virus in the cortex and reactivate his supercomputer which would allow XANA to be free again to reek havoc on the world._

 _-End of Flashback-_

In Contact, Odd's hilarious Movie with a Giant Sissi was shown.

Then Sissi was possessed and tried to communicate with Jeremy.

XANA possessed a doctor to kill Sissi but we saved her and took her to the factory after she wrote a note in backwards form.

The supercomputer translated the note which which revealed to say:

'I can help you'.

There was white tower which was being used by a 'Mysterious person'.

Aelita managed to deactivate the tower but after a return to the past Sissi was back to normal.

What Sissi kept trying to say in gibberish backwards speech was: _"I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now. I'm Franz Hopper."_

"Franz Hopper?" Aelita asked.

"Here's comes the best part" I stated.

-Fast-forward to the following day-

 _Revelation:_

We were in Sector 5 fighting mantas as Aelita went through the interface gathering data.

When Aelita was done, she sent it to Jeremy and he opened a data tunnel as he materialised our vehicles as we drove away.

Back on earth, We went through Franz hopper's dairy videos learning that he went through a single day to perfect Lyoko.

When we had to go to Lyoko again, a strange Odd came back from meeting a 'mystery girl' but started attacking everyone on Lyoko.

I devitalised myself and went with Yumi to find the real Odd trapped near the Hermitage almost drowning and got him out just in time.

Ulrich had to protect the tower Jeremy had activated with a green glow from XANA that was separated from the wires. However, Clone Odd changed into an orange version of Ulrich and Ulrich had to face XANA-Ulrich.

Unfortunately, Ulrich got devirtualised by a tarantula.

XANA gained control of the tower as it turned red but then it turned white which meant Franz had taken control.

Franz decrypted the diary and the tower changed back to blue.

"The Diary contains everything about Lyoko and that Franz had a daughter that was virtualised on Lyoko" Jeremy said.

"If that's true then she'd know about it" Aelita said.

We all looked at her.

"I'm his daughter" she stated.

-The following day-

 _The Key:_

We arrived at the factory the next day to find Jeremy watching Franz's video diary.

Clips of it revealed that Project Cartage was meant to be destroyed by XANA, Aelita had the keys to Lyoko and Aelita was Franz's daughter.

"XANA wants the keys to Lyoko" Jeremy stated.

However, when Jeremy later revealed that XANA had a missing fragment of Aelita, Green and Nicolas' memory in Sector 5, Aelita didn't want to go.

The Diary also revealed that going back in time with the headset on increases your intelligence but as we watched more, it became clear that excessive usage made Franz paranoid.

So as Jeremy and his friend delved into more of Franz's diary, we tackled Sunstone's.

" _'June 6, 1994, Long after Anthea's kidnapping, Tyron revealed to me that the men in black were his agents and part of his plan to force her to dye her hair blonde as she went into hiding in Switzerland. She was made to marry him after he convinced her that both Franz and Aelita was dead in order to get his hands on project Cartage as he'd made blueprints for the Cortex after Franz had left the project along with firing him.'_

 _'June 26 2003, Tyron had removed all traces of himself yesterday after being fired and strived to get his hands on Project cartage to improve the Cortex. Anthea had no idea about his true intentions and still thought her family were dead.'_

 _'June 27 2003, My gem past has caught up to me after I touched a gem artefact Franz had discovered which sent a signal to Yellow Diamond that I was here._

 _I had go to the same place Franz had told me about in his last note before that faithful day when the agents came to his house and he and his daughter had to go to the virtual world. Now it was MY turn'" I read._

"I'll try to crack Sunstone's message while you get to work with your mission" Obsidian stated.

So we went back to school where all of the 'magic' happened.

It was also the school dance and Odd tried to get a date but was unsuccessful.

Chee Chee wanted to go with Leif while the rest of us went to Sector 5 together.

Aelita ran to the factory and shut down the supercomputer.

Jeremy went to the factory and switched the supercomputer back on.

Soon after, everyone was told to go to the factory for the 'final mission'.

We were all virtualised into the ice sector and brought to sector 5 by the transport orb again.

Yumi went after the key while we fought off some creepers.

Jeremy called Chee Chee and Leif.

"We're coming Jeremy, this dance is getting old anyway" Leif said as he and Chee Chee headed to the factory.

The floor separated into stairs going downwards and we went down to a new massive room.

The room had a narrow walkway spans the length of the room with three small white lights glowing at the end of the path.

Yumi, Odd and Bryn got devirtualised with only Green, Nicolas and I left to protect Aelita.

But then, Chee Chee and Leif arrived as extra back-up.

As the room started to fall apart, we all ran but ended up falling and then caught by white-glowing mantas controlled by Franz.

As Aelita, Green and Nicolas ran towards the fragment and touched the orb, it shattered.

Falling blue blocks fell everywhere and crushed everyone else in the process leaving Aelita, Green and Nicolas alone as the Scyphozoa and its two copies arrived.

All three monsters drained all of their memory, killing them and allowing XANA to escape into the real world as a giant spectre tornado in the sky as all of the towers went red.

Then Lyoko's lights began to go out as sad music played while we watched in silence.

A large white glowing orb lifted Aelita, Nicolas and Green allowing them to have their memory back so they're all complete again.

-Aelita's flashback-

 _Young Aelita made a snowman in the snow while her parents watched in the distance._

 _At some point, she received Mister Puck as a Christmas present from her mother._

 _She watched her father play 'Twinkle,Twinkle little star' on the piano and her mother, who was a pretty young woman with tan skin, black eyes, and long pink hair -which Aelita had clearly inherited-, disappeared._

 _Roughly after she turned 12(I'm guessing here), she rides her bike home and goes to her room. From upstairs, she heard tires screech and saw government agnets who demanded for them to come out._

 _She told her dad about it and he asked if she remembered where Mister Puck was._

 _She said yes._

 _They ran through the house to the backyard and blocked the door as they went through the passage to the sewers._

 _They arrived at the factory and Aelita saw the lab for the first time._

" _Come with me" Franz said._

" _where are we going?" Aelita asked._

 _"To a world where we will be safe. You and I…forever." Franz replied._

 _Then they went into the scanner room._

 _-End flashback-_

Aelita, Green and Nicolas woke up on Lyoko as the white light expanded and light up the whole of Lyoko again as all of the towers turned white.

Then Aelita, Green and Nicolas came out of the scanners and collapsed.

-In Jeremy's room later that night-

"XANA took your memory to bind you to him but now you're free" Jeremy said.

"But so is XANA." Aelita stated.

"we're going fight back and find Franz Hopper" Jeremy said.

"You're right, the fight has to go on. After all, fighting X.A.N.A. is my job." Aelita said.

"No, Aelita… it's _our_ job." Jeremy replied as we all held hands in a circle as a promise.

XXXXXXXXXX

During the summer with Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi, Aelita got a vision about season 5.

 _-Flash-forward Vision-_

 _Tyron came to Kadic._

" _I've been married to your mother for 4 years making me your 'legal' guardian. You can either come back with me to see her in Switzerland and call off the virus or infect the virus and never see her again." Tyron said._

 _She had just seen a video of her now-blonde mother on a tablet and Tyron had given her a silver locket with a picture of Young Aelita and Anthea inside it._

" _I choose the virus, XANA's too dangerous. Mother would understand" Aelita said._

 _Live-action 'young' Mr Delmas was confused at this_

 _-End of live-action flash-forward vision-_

XXXXXX

Meanwhile on Lyoko before 'Straight to the heart'...

"Ninjas, you are to stay on standby in order to guard the Scyphozoa whenever it attacks or possess anyone especially William" XANA said.

The Ninjas nodded.

"Tell your master that he's free to use Project cartage as he pleases, I've got all of my resources here" XANA stated.

 _Straight to the heart:_

It was now 2006 (I think) as the new year started and Ulrich and Odd returned from summer as Yumi and Aelita were playing a game of 'Go'(an ancient Chinese game that I wish I could play).

Odd, after finding out he's not in the same group as Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita and Leif, uses Jim's 'Paco: King of Disco' as blackmail to be with his friends again.

Jeremy created an improved scanner to seek out where XANA was and came up with 'New mexico' on the holomap screen.

We had to go to Sector 5 and protect the core of Lyoko from being destroyed from the monsters.

Aelita developed a new power know as energy fields when she shoots pink balls of energy out of her palms at the monsters as self-defence.

After the battle, Jim changed his mind and allowed Odd to be with his friends after he stated that blackmail is not his style.

XANA had been busy over the summer creating thousands upon thousands of replikas unknown to any of the Lyoko warriors.

His next tactics as time past was to take out each sector by either possessing Aelita and forcing her to put in the 'Code:XANA' or using the digital sea to delete each sector.

XANA also tried possessing one of the men in black agents to destroy the scanners in 'False Lead'.

In 'Aelita', Aelita got more flashbacks of when she first went to Lyoko.

- _Flashback-_

 _On Lyoko, Aelita was inside the tower while Franz in his mutiple orbs form went out to reason with XANA so they could live peacefully together._

 _However, when Aelita went out of the tower into the forest sector there were hornets firing at her father._

" _Get back to the tower, Aelita!" Franz shouted._

 _She ran back inside and Franz somehow spoke from outside._

" _Don't forget me Aelita. Never forget" Franz said as he somehow turned off the supercomputer._

 _-end of flashback-_

Aelita had an argument with Jeremy about Franz, she and Odd went to Lyoko on their own. They went to Sector 5 and tried to find data on Franz hopper and everyone found out Franz was alive on Lyoko.

(This happened before 'The Pretender')

XANA fast-forwarded to the Secret episode with William!

 _The Secret:_

Jeremy called Yumi and told her about an activated tower.

When Yumi tried to run to the factory, William on a skateboard riding the opposite direction crashed into her and revealed that he was returning to school after sneaking out to see a Movie.

William won't let her leave and asked Yumi to ask her.

So she told him to close his eyes which he did and she ran off to the factory, leaving him hanging.

By the time, she reached the factory everyone had returned from Lyoko after a successful mission.

The next day, William wonders why she did what she did last time and Yumi tries to get him off her back.

"William Dunbar!" Jim shouted.

"I'm here ok! I'm not deaf!" William shouted which made him get sent to the libray.

Jeremy and Aelita found a activated tower, so they along with Ulrich and Odd went through the park as William was trying to vent out his anger alone.

William overheard them talking about Yumi and followed them to the factory.

We caught up later on and William slipped into the Elevator after hearing them mention 'XANA'.

"Who's this 'XANA' dude?" he asked.

William offered to get Yumi from the pool and saw a man possessed by XANA left the factory after planting bombs around the area.

He ran to the pool and shouted in public that 'XANA is attacking' in the most embarrassing way possible.

While we helped Ulrich and Odd get Aelita to the tower, William was able to deactivate the bombs.

The Scyphozoa appeared to possess Aelita and force her to delete the ice sector the only link to sector 5.

In a stroke of luck, Yumi was able to defeat Aelita and stop her from deleting the ice sector in time.

Later on...

"Can I join the group?" William asked.

"If anyone votes 'No', we'll have to eraze your memory of this event" Jeremy said.

Almost everyone voted yes except Yumi.

In response to the one 'No', William just said that some people can't help being jealous and left the building as Jeremy did a return trip.

Yumi watched as William skateboarded away.

"Sorry William but you can't be trusted" Yumi said.

-That night..-

William had multiple nightmares.

- _Nightmare-_

 _William was on Lyoko in his silver doppelgänger outfit with Aelita fighting creepers when the Scyphozoa came out and placed its tentacles at its forehead creating a red aura around him._

 _His eyes had the eye of XANA on them as he was possessed and went to the core of Lyoko with his sword._

 _Then he stabbed it and his outfit changed into its forever black XANA-themed design for the rest of the series (Until CLE anyway but you never see the silver outfit again. EVER)._

 _After he was finally free of XANA's grasp but no one in the group apart from his faithful Disney Knight fans on his side re-accepting him into the group, a spectre came out of the supercomputer when what was meant to be XANA's end was finally coming and repossessed William into chasing Yumi down._

 _Then William in his cartoonish black and orange 'get-up' outfit was on the cortex tried to_ _devirtualize_ _himself, he was suddenly cornered as the Scyphozoa returned and tried to possess him AGAIN._

The Cortex had a black jagged like a human cortex outer shell which was designed to be hard to navigate.

The ground of this territory was made of modulary elements that plug into each other to form the global landscape with each module moving separately which caused the area to be in constant motion with traps that to keeps intruders at bay.

It had one always-active communication tower under the control of X.A.N.A., which allow it to act in the real world(Created by XANA, I think).

The Cortex itself was made up of a tangle of hubs and pipes which surround a small replika world along with a "sky" with clouds and a sun (Interestingly, in the concept art, there is a hologram screen in the "sky" of the replika where a man is looking in).

The Core of the Cortex was a giant black ball which is located in the middle of the sector with a bridge leading up to its entrance, which is a spiral like door.

Once entering, the Lyoko Warriors are transferred inside a ball-shaped room with many platforms and walls filled with obelisk-shaped parts, which acts as a traps that can stab intruders or shake the platforms to make them fall.

One of the platforms near the bottom contained a computer-like interface with a a blue glowing orb in middle of the room which resembled Franz Hopper's Lyoko form.

 _The monster got him to do an inaudible sound to command the monster but the monster didn't get a full hold of him._

 _-End of Possession foreshadowing nightmare!-_

XANA then tried attacks like creating a laser that makes you think you're on Lyoko when you're actually in the real world and vice Versa and constantly focusing attacks on the core of Lyoko while he secretly created more and more replikas with each passing day.

XANA then fast-forwards to 'Double Trouble'.

 _Double Trouble:_

Ulrich gets a F+ in a test and Jeremy were left alone in the factory working but a secptre appeared behind and threw him in the nearby river.

An excited Jeremy burst in Aelita's room, telling her he'd found the right program but they all had to do a test that morning.

Odd tried to copy Jeremy's answers but he just ignored him and got angry for no reason afterwards.

At some point, the real Jeremy phoned Odd and told him the truth.

I got everyone else except Yumi to run to the factory as she was on her last warning with a risk of suspension if she disappeared again.

While everyone was getting ready for their picture, William told Yumi that he had a dream which had the events of XANA's attack the previous day even though thanks to the return trip it technically never happened.

"Stay away from the Scyphozoa when you go to Lyoko, William" a voice warned as an image of William in his silver Lyoko outfit flashed in his mind.

When Jeremy asks Yumi for help with his evil double, William offered to help out and Yumi finally gave in.

So Yumi went to the factory to help Odd protect Jeremy while William covered for her.

In the lab, we found Jeremy only it was the clone as the real one was climbing up the elevator shaft somehow even though he should have died.

So we all got virtualised in the mountain sector, Everyone except Aelita got bugged as Kankrelats and the Scyphozoa appeared.

The Scyphozoa implanted a virus in Aelita even though she did her best to destroy it with no luck and ran to the way tower.

Ulrich knocked out the clone so Jeremy could debug everyone and give us the vechiles to catch up with Aelita.

Yumi threw her fan at Aelita but it missed allowing Aelita to get inside the tower and entered the code 'XANA' which deleted the sector.

Jeremy managed to save everyone in time but Sector 5 was now unreachable thanks to the scyphozoa.

Jeremy's calculations for the day before appeared on the screen and gave him the codes he needed to virtualise us directly into sector 5.

"We're going to need help fighting XANA" Yumi said.

"Does this mean..." I began.

"Yes, we need William and I can change my mind if I wish" Yumi stated.

Yumi went back to the photo lab and was behind the door as she saw the pictures Jim had ruined.

In the courtyard...

"The dream was real. I'm not sure how you were able to remember but it's facinating that you did" Yumi said.

"Maybe you remembered because you're destined to be part of the group?" I suggested.

"Maybe so can I join?" William asked.

"You'd be a great addition to the group" Yumi said.

Everyone watched as Yumi and William shook hands.

XXXXXX

"And now the fun begins. Ninjas get ready. We're very close to season 4 now so be on your guard and don't die" XANA said.

 _The moment to strike is near_ he thought.

-the next day-

 _Final Round:_

We were all in the scanner room together for William's initiation into the group by being scanned in.

"Do you swear not to reveal our secret?" Yumi asked.

"I swear" William said as he stepped into the scanner.

"Once you're scanned, you'll be immune to the return trips" Jeremy said as he was scanned and virtual image of him in his silver-blue outfit appeared on the screen.

"XANA's is very dangerous so be careful" Aelita said.

There was a skateboard competition and Samantha Knight, Odd's sweetheart was back for one day.

Sam was a African-American with brown eyes that resembled the appearance of Yumi, mainly because of similar hairstyle, but with red streaks in her hair with her outfit also resembling a bit of Sissi's, only she was wearing a grey shirt with red streaks, black choker and bracelets on her wrists, black pants with a red plaid skirt over it, and black shoes.

Aelita and Jeremy were going to test out a program in order to find Franz but Milly and Tamiya burst in as they were meant to film Jeremy all day.

While Odd hangs out with Sam, Aelita was in the Lab and noticed that XANA was attacking the core and tried to call the others but everyone was busy except William, Sky and I.

Ulrich got Aelita's call and told Sam to tell Odd to go 'He-know-where' but when Odd asked where Ulrich was, she lied to have more time with Odd.

Jeremy eventually tricked the girls and managed to get away to the factory.

Aelita, William, Sky and I were virtualised into Sector 5.

William was a doppelgänger solider with a Zweihander sword that looked similar to a butcher knife with a slender, red handle and a dark grey triangular hilt with an image on the back of his ID card on it as decoration and its blade had a camouflage-like design on it with two chips in it near the tip which glowed white whenever it comes in to contact with anything.

Some creepers appeared and though William struggled to lift the sword with his two hands, swung it which released a wave of energy in a silver slicing wake at the monsters.

Aelita told him to leave the rest and follow her to the core room but William continued fighting the creepers.

As Jeremy arrived at the factory, Aelita and William were seperated.

"Where are Yumi and the others?" he asked.

"I don't know" Aelita replied.

The Scphozoa crept in front of William.

"Run William!" Aelita shouted.

"Don't let it get you!" I cried.

William didn't move, believing the monster was scared of him as it knocked his sword away.

The Scphazoa caught him and possessed him.

By the time, we got to him it was too late.

He sent a wave of energy at Aelita which devirtualised her and headed to the core of Lyoko.

We all tried to stop William but he defeated us easily and gathered near the heart of Lyoko with the creepers.

He levitated above it and stabbed the core which destroyed Lyoko.

Jeremy didn't get to re-materialise Franz Hopper.

On Lyoko, William opened his eyes and his outfit changed from silver to black with the XANA emblem on his chest.

We all hung out in the Hermitage together.

"I really wanted to see my father again" Aelita said as she looked at a picture of him.

Jeremy's laptop beeped.

It was a coded message from the internet that was signed with 'Franz Hopper'.

"Guys, I decoded Sunstone's clues and turns out she's in the Digital sea with Franz Hopper" Obsidian said.

Everyone was silent.

"Was this a bad time?" she asked.

"Not at all. We just found out that Franz is in the internet" I stated.

Just then Jeremy had a flash-forward.

- _Flash forward-_

" _XANA somehow planted its source codes when we were trying to kill him a couple of months ago and now he's trying to get them back" Jeremy said._

 _Jeremy made the Megapod, a yellow four-wheeled vehicle that can adapt to the Cortex's ever-changing environment_

 _One of the Ninjas planted a tracking device in the Hangar for the Skid which led Tyron's agents to Kadic._

" _You lost the game, XANA" Jeremy said as he took out the key and shut down the supercomputer for the second time in CLE._

 _-End of Flash forward-_

 _-Now in season 4, the very next day-_

 _William Returns:_

Jeremy used a voice changer to tell Mr Delmas that William was going to be overseas for a while.

Sissi overheard Odd talking about 'Paco: the king of Disco' and put it in the Kadic news which made Odd get in trouble.

William was brought back to Earth by XANA and both Chee Chee and I were sceptically about his sudden return.

William got Sissi, Tamiya and Milly to leave Aelita's room but he then revealed he was still possessed and took her to the factory to be virtualised in the newly recreated Sector 5.

XXXXX

At the same time in 'Present-day Gravity Falls'...

Blendin Blandin left a Tape-measuring time machine near the Mystery Shack which Dipper and Mabel found on the ground.

Dipper smiled at Mabel.

"Are you think what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Yeah, time travel party!" Mabel replied as they high-fived and traveled forward in time to 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons' as they planned to go to all of the important episodes including 'The Stanchurian Candidate' and 'The Last Mabelcorn'.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _-Back in 'William Returns'-_

Ulrich and I was virtualised into Sector 5 and Aelita broke out of William's grasp, attacked him and then ran away.

William got out his sword which now had an ebony color,handle with red at the end, dark grey root-like structures reaching about a third of the way up the blade, with a white bulge with the Eye of X.A.N.A. at the hilt on both sides as well replaced the triangular hilt and The blade, loosing its camouflage design, was now a grey color and could turn into dark-colored smoke and return to his hand.

There were creepers behind Ulrich and I.

William used his supersmoke ability and turned into black smoke to chase after Aelita.

He used his ability to lift Aelita and took her to the dome area.

Yumi and the others helped us out so Green helped me with his speed to reach Aelita before William dropped her.

He took Aelita onto a black manta that was made just for him and went through the data tunnel to the digital sea.

Jeremy gave us our vehicles and we managed to save Aelita from the digital sea.

William dived into the sea as he retreated.

When we all went back to school, We watched Jim do his disco dance from the Movie Odd kept mentioning and everyone loved it.

In 'Double Take', Yumi got her new outfit as a ninja, Odd had new alterations on his cat outfit, Aelita had a new pink and blue outfit that was like an angel outfit with a purple star bracelet that gave her pink wings and Ulrich's outfit had yellow and brown added to it.

Everyone else's outfits had a new logo that represented the Disney Knights with the iconic 'Steamboat Willie' Mickey found in almost every Disney opening holding a a pen sword in front of him like a knight with added colour assents.

We had to face Jeremy's clone and Aelita had to deactivate the tower while we faced William once again.

The Ninjas then came out to our surprise and finished everyone else off to protect William as he retreated on his black Manta.

Chris the drummer of the Subdigitals (formerly the subsonics) arrived to visit Jim, his uncle and offered for the band to play at the school as well.

As time past, Jeremy created a William clone to cover for the Real William's absence.

Jeremy and Aelita conditioned recreating the other sectors and eventually worked on a vehicle that could withstand the digital sea.

 _Skidbladnir:_

Jeremy and Aelita worked on the ship and told everyone the core would be ready by 4pm so Aelita could get through phase two.

We got to the factory before 4pm but when Jeremy and Aelita were caught doing last mintue stuff to the sub, Mr Delmas caught them and made them stay in the Libaray the following day.

Odd had to prank call Jim that he won the lottery to get Aelita and Jeremy out of there.

XANA sent his monsters to destroy the ship which was in the newly-made hanger bay.

William arrived on his manta and commanded the creepers to attack with the ninjas by his side.

Odd, Ulrich, Sky and I were virtualised to sector 5 to protect the ship from William and the monsters while Yumi stayed in contact with Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita reached the factory before the timer ran out and he managed to work fast just in time to save the sub.

The scyphazoa managed to steal data from the skid which XANA used to create something for William: a black nav skid or Rokal.

In the Hermitage...

"Should we really keep calling it 'Melanie'?" I asked.

"My father used to read this book when I was 5." Aelita said.

"Viking Gods and Legends!" Jeremy cried.

Aelita shook her head.

"It was a mythical tall ship that can even sail on land and it will always reach its destination no matter what kind of wind is blowing. The Skidbladnir" Aelita said.

"Or skid for short" Odd added.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

While in the hermitage, Jeremy found the same book Peter and Jade had found before they'd been Possessed by XANA.

"'VOLCANIC'? What could it be for?" Jeremy wondered.

 _Maiden Voyage:_

After Jim taught the class, we got our chance to give the Skid a test run.

We got to go to the Hangar room.

Compared to the original Skid from the show, there was space of all of us to fit in.

There was even extra platforms for us to stand on with one extra for William still as we got energised into the skid.

Aelita took control of the skid and drove us out of the hangar and into the digital sea.

We got to see the sea itself as Odd put it 'An upside-down city'.

The Digital sea was a network of tunnels built into what appears to be an upside down city, filled with pure blue liquid, with an occasional massive spherical/orbicular-shaped structure.

There was a bug and Jeremy had to run and get a disc to fix it.

The sea turned red as new monsters appeared along with William in his own black Nav skid ship.

The new monsters was a giant piranha monster with a small yellow orb in the middle of their tails with an Eye of X.A.N.A. on the ball and a durable looking head with a gelatinous blue tail.

Aelita released the Nav skids and we got to fight the monsters with torpedoes.

After we fought the monsters, Aelita noticed a sphere that looked Lyoko.

"Those monsters looked like Kongre" Odd said.

Jeremy fixed the skid and helped us get back to Lyoko.

When we were back in the factory...

"The digital sea, a real life one with fish" odd said.

"My father's out there somewhere" Aelita said.

"And William too" Yumi added.

"What was that sphere we saw?" Ulrich asked.

"Its another virtual world just like Lyoko, a replika that X.A.N.A. must have created from the data he stole from Aelita." Jeremy said.

-Inside the Volcanic Replika-

"That's right Lyoko Warriors. You're going to get the surprise of your life in 'Replika'" XANA said as he nodded at Peter and Jade and they travelled Mountain Replika while William went to the Forest Replika as the Ninjas stayed behind in the Volcanic Replika to protect the towers with data that could save William, Jade and Peter from XANA's grasp.

"What will be your next step after season 4, XANA?" Bill Cipher asked.

"I'm going to make another replika that even better than Sector 5 and the Cortex and use it to overpower all of the humans along with the robo-ponies" XANA said.

"Good Luck, XANA. I'm off to haunt one of the main characters" Bill said as he vanished.

XANA grinned right at the audience.

 _This is going to be fun_ he thought.

-To be continued...-

 _Cutscene:_

 _-Nazo the Mysterious Hedghog's scene-_

 _Sometime ago_

Shredder from the 2012 TMNT world was angry, Splinter escaped after he learned Karai was really his daughter Miwa. "Curse that rat, he got away." Shredder said.

"My, my it seems like you could use a hand buddy." Bill Cipher said as he appeared in Shredder's mind.

"Bill?! What are you doing in my sleep?" Shredder demanded.

"Oh I just saw how pathetically you lost Splinter, sad news dude." Bill said.

"You have work to do if our alliance is too keep stable, and why are you hete?" Shredder demanded.

"II just saw that you need help, all I want in exchange for helping you stab Splinter is a favor." Bill said as his eye and right hand glowed with blue fire.

"I will have my revenge my way now be gone!" Shredder yelled but Bill vanished before he could say it.

Present time while most of the Disney Knights were in the Lyoko universe

"Why must he always escape me..." Shredder said in his sleep.

"Ahahahaha!" A familiar laugh was heard.

"I know that infernal laugh anywhere, show yourself Bill!" Shredder demanded.

Bill came out of the ground in Shredder's dream. "Oh if it isn't Oroku Saki, I've been watching you for sometime old friend." Bill said with a grin like expression on his face.

"What do you want now? Wasn't betraying me enough for you?" Shredder asked.

"Don't let your anger blind you Metal Head, I'm here to make a deal since season 3 of your series is nearing it's end and you're no closer to getting revenge or your abducted adopted girl." Bill said as he played with Shredder's helmet.

"You will not mock me demon!" Shredder said as he tried to kill Bill but failed because Bill is pure energy.

"You haven't had any luck making sure Splinter dies, but I can make sure it happens. All you need to do is make a deal for anything I want." Bill said. Shredder was thinking hard on Bill's tempting offer. "Tick tock, I'm giving a deal good for one time only." Bill said as he offered his right hand to shake on the deal.

"What can I possibly offer you?" Shredder asked.

"Simple let the earth get destroyed, a day will come in the near future when Splinter and his pets will ask for your help too save the earth. Let it get destroyed when Splinter tries to save the world, you'll have only one shot but it will work." Bill said as he explained what he wanted.

After thinking over the offer Shredder said. "Deal." And shook hands with Bill.

"Oh yeah baby! This will be a party since my plans too destroy the Adventure Time world failed." Bill said as he vanished.

 _-end of Cutscene-_

 **I hope you've enjoyed part 3! I'm slightly surprised I managed to reach season 4 in a short amount of time but after this ultimate milestone, the fun will REALLY begin!**

 **I've finished a couple of future chapters already but not all of them are complete yet.**

 **If you'd like to give me a hand at completing the future chapters that we'll eventually get to then PM me and I'll send you the Docx link so we can link up and send documents to each other.**

 **It will be so much fun and a little bit easier for the sake of me getting through college work, assignments etc.**

 **So there's be no codes today due to time constraints and the fact that tommorow is the premier of episode 17 for Gravity Falls!**

 **Tuesday will be my day of luck because I get to watch Dipper and Mabel VS the future AND the first episode of the Flash season 2 after everyone in America and else where have seen it.**

 **I'm ultimately excited!**

 **Quick Question time!**

 **What do you think PIXAR's Back-up plan is?**

 **How do you think the Crystal Gems and Peridot are going to stop the Cluster?**

 **Can anyone fill me in on what I missed from TMNTs(2012) season 3?**

 **Do you think that long ago there was a volcanic sector and a sector 6 before Franz turned off the supercomputer from Lyoko in 1994?**

 **Do you think Peter, Jade and William will be saved by the gang by the time we reach 'Fight to the Finish'?**

 **Do you think Tyron is planning something big so Aelita and her mother are never reunited?**

 **Can anyone help me create new monsters, Gems and gem weapons?**

 **Any idea how the Steven Universe creator and animators get their ideas for the homeworld gems' weapons being more futuristic than the Cyrstal Gems' medieval based weapons? (Designing new weapons for OC homeworld gems is really hard!)**

 **Rewatch Gravity Falls, Code Lyoko (along with CLE if you can handle it if you want to get any idea of Professor Tyron and the Ninjas etc), Star VS the forces of evil, Steven Universe and most importantly Equestria girls Friendship games because after Part 4, Midnight is going to bring the house down with a brand new shipping I just created!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR and her army along with Bill Cipher and XANA will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

 **PS: I might go on a little hiatus for half-term which is the week after next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 8- X.A.N.A. Attacks and other details! Part 4: (Season 4 and XANA's supposed end?)

 **Welcome to the last part of the Code Lyoko arc saga. This time, we're going to be jumping a few episodes to get to the ones with the replikas and the mainly important one including one that shows the Real William for a split second come from the surface. Now enjoy the show!**

 _Replika:_

We went on the skid to explore the replika we'd found which was revealed to have only one sector -the Forest sector- but Aelita and Odd got into a argument due to Odd wanting the sleep in after playing games all night and forcing Aelita to make an excuse for him.

Aelita and Odd had to guard the Skid from William but Nicolas and Herb had seen them run into the factory and were currently snooping around.

Odd got the perfect idea though: For him and Aelita to kiss in the elevator to drive Herb and Nicolas away even though they're meant to be cousins.

When we returned from the scanner room, Jeremie wasn't happy.

"If there's a replika of Lyoko then there must be a supercomputer somewhere that's been infected by XANA. I'll have to find a way send you directly to the supercomputer from the replika somehow" He said.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. You'll figure it out and we'll get this ball rolling in no time" I said.

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"He's just experienced what it's like to have an open mind" Odd said as he and Aelita laughed.

When Herb and Nicolas told Sissi about Aelita and Odd, she didn't believe them as they were meant to be cousins (but no one apart from us and the Lyoko Warriors knew they weren't cousins).

"I have this feeling we're going to see the real William again" I said.

XANA did a time skip all the way to 'The Lake'.

 _The Lake:_

We were going on a camping trip to a lake somewhere off campus and Odd snuck Kiwi aboard the coach.

Yumi, Bryn, Green and Nicolas stayed behind to check on Lyoko.

When were on the yellow rubber dingys, Jeremie couldn't get a single so Green went to the factory with Nicolas to keep an eye on it while Yumi was doing her French test.

As time went on, XANA activated a tower and black sludge appeared in the lake.

When Herb poked it with a stick, he got electrocuted and knocked unconscious by it.

In sector 5, the Scyphozoa began to steal data from the Skid and Green kept trying to contact the others but there was still no connection.

William and a few Krabs appeared at the activated tower as bodyguards in the ice sector.

We managed to make an antennae out of the tent material available.

Yumi managed to reach Jeremie and she wrote down how to activate the program he and Aelita had created to protect the Skid.

We found a way to escape while Odd distracted Jim and Yumi used a self-virtulisation program on herself, Green and Nicolas.

Yumi and Green fought the krabs and defeated both them but hit by a laser which pushed them right into the activated tower where William was waiting for them.

William kicked both Yumi and Green out of the tower and fought them two on one.

Just as he was above to go in for the kill...

"William, no! You're a Lyoko Warrior, you swore to it!" Yumi cried.

William had a flashback on when he went into the scanner for the first time which caused him to drop his sword and fight his inner demons in pain.

He fell to the ground in pain as more memories came flooding back and Yumi tried to help the real William get through XANA's control.

Aelita activated a program to protect the skid which made all of the towers in all four sectors to turn green as the Skid turned white as the Scyphozoa was destroyed.

Yumi helped William up and touched part of his face.

William began to touch her but grabbed her wrist as XANA regained control of William once again.

Aelita virtualised herself along with Sky, Chee Chee and I while Leif kept in contact with Jeremie as he used the lightning rod for his laptop to protect everyone from the lightening emitted from the lake.

Yumi was trapped near the edge of the plateau as William was about to push her over, when Aelita fired an energy field at him which sent him into the digital sea.

"He broke out of XANA's possession" Yumi said.

"Don't worry, Yumi. We'll bring him home one day" Aelita said as the rest of us nodded.

Aelita then devirtualised Yumi to get ready for a return to the past as Aelita ran to the tower before the island could get barbecued by lightning.

Aelita put in the code and the storm clouds disappeared.

Yumi did a return trip and everyone got the well-deserved break they needed.

This time Odd had left Kiwi with Yumi to look after so he wouldn't get in trouble.

-XANA skipped an episode to reach 'Lab Rat'-

 _Lab Rat:_

"Guys, I've managed to find a way to send you to the replika's supercomputer. It's called 'Translation' which is similar to Materialisation only you'll be in the real world as a spectre in your Lyoko Form. I think we should test it tonight" Jeremie suggested.

"Ok, We'll meet up later and test it out" Aelita said.

When Ulrich tried to greet Yumi, she gave him the cold shoulder.

"It was her birthday yesterday. I think she's taking it really hard" I said.

"What do I do? Help me Odd, I've got 4 hours of detention" Ulrich pleaded.

"I'll get you something for her while I'm out" Odd said.

"Ulrich, don't forget to tell her you're sorry about forgetting her birthday" I called out to him as he went to the library to be watched by Jim.

Later on, Odd gave Ulrich a a small box wrapped in green paper for Yumi.

We were virtualised into the Skid and Aelita drove it through the hub with pink liquid to get to the Forest Replika.

When we arrived, Aelita anchored the Skid to a tower which Jeremie activated which made it turn green in order to do the Translation program.

"There's an activated tower on the replika, Yumi, Ulrich, Bryn, Nicolas and Chee Chee will have to stay while Odd, Aelita and the Rest of you go" Jeremie said.

He translated us near the supercomputer in the Amazon Jungle.

We were there in spectre form in our Lyoko outfits.

We found the facility with the supercomputer nearby and sneaked inside.

We had to get past the possessed scientists and came across some cybernetic spiders with the eye of XANA on their backs in a glass cage.

In spectre form, Odd's arrows had a purple aura around them when he attacked.

In spectre form, Aelita's energy fields were orange glowing spheres surrounded by a yellowish red aura and four yellow rays, Leif's arrows were red, my creating-any-weapon-I-want energy was purple when I think on a weapon and the bracelet forms it and Sky's dark magic from her gun was a purple laser in reality.

On the replika, Ulrich tried to talk to Yumi but then William riding on a tarantula leading two other tarantulas on two other platforms were coming towards them.

"Time to party!" Bryn cried as Jeremie sent the vehicles for them to fight the monsters and William as Ulrich pursued William on his Overbike.

Ulrich threw his sword at the Tarantula William had been riding on as he jumped off and was left to face William.

One of the Scientists found us in the room with the spiders and attacked.

Ulrich lost the Overbike thanks to William but managed to knock William's sword out of his hand.

However as Ulrich ran towards William, he reformed his weapon which caused Ulrich to be devirtualised as Yumi was fight off the tarantulas that were attacking the skid.

William turned into smoke to pursue her.

The possessed man caught Odd's laser arrow and threw it back at him.

Aelita tried to shield herself with an energy field but it broke under pressure from the man's thunderbolt attack.

Odd grabbed a metal bar and hit the man allowing Aelita to knock him out long enough to lock him up in another room.

We eventually found the supercomputer but there was an energy field around it, Odd hit one of the generators while Yumi was trying to avoid getting hit by William after he destroyed her fans and Chee Chee tried to help through her arrows.

But as soon as Jeremie gave Yumi her fans, William devirtualised her and went into the tower.

He entered the code 'XANA' which forced the Translation program to stop and us to retreat back.

Jeremie proposed going back to translate us again and destroy the supercomputer so whatever XANA Plans to use the spiders for doesn't happen.

We began to leave to go home to get some rest but Ulrich gave Yumi her present.

Oddly enough, Odd had the necklace and Yumi had Kiwi's bone!

 _-The following day-_

 _Bragging Rights:_

 _We sent out to destroy the other generator for the Forest Replika's supercomputer._

 _Odd made a bet with Ulrich to not brag for 24 hours._

 _Ulrich, Yumi and Sky were teleported to the jungle facility again._

 _They had to face the cybernetic spiders when the rest of us were protecting the Skid._

 _Ulrich short-circuited the supercomputer but XANA had made sure there was a back-up generator to keep it on._

 _The spiders attacked them and sent them back to the Skid unconscious so it was now up to Odd to take out the last generator as William was teleported into the facility as well._

 _A new monster known as Insekt lord along with a few Insekts appeared to fight Odd beside William._

 _The Insekts looked like hornets except for being bigger, stronger with three wings and having black shells with exploding mines similar to those of a Manta as their weapons (except that they don't require contact to explode and they do not home on targets) and lasers._

 _Odd defeated William on his own and destroyed the supercomputer._

 _Aelita drove the skid back to Lyoko in time as the replika exploded._

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on Treasure Planet, Mickey and Oswald managed to escape their prison and take Minnie with them in case they were needed for an important rescue mission from the guards at the Disney Castle.

 _-Nazo's scene-_

 _While the Lyoko Warriors and Disney Knights were busy, Bill was gathering more allies for The Big Day as prophesied to happen long ago._

 _"Oh my, oh my, looks like I need more of those destroyer type allies who have like no regard for life. Who should I start with?" Bill said as he floated in the mindscape. He then travelled to the Disney Vault and travelled down the villains that died section and found a nasty forgotten villain known as the Horned King._

 _The Horned King got freed from the Black Cauldron by Bill Cipher, the Horned King was an evil Litch king who's plan in the movie the Black Cauldron, was to take the namesake artifact and use it to unleash the Cauldron Born. An army of undying undead that turned anything they killed into one of them. "Where...where am I?" The Horned King said as he emerged from the Disney files._

 _"You're alive bone man, though technically you were already dead" Bill said._

 _"The great one of darkness, long have I waited for you" the Horned King said._

 _"Finally someone who recognizes me, well Horned King, I need you to help me bring the Big Day. It'll all start at Gravity Falls, we of course will use that old cooking pot to cook up your army" Bill said as he flew around the villain._

 _"I understand your wishes master, we shall bring destruction to all life" the Horned King said._

 _"Let's hope so, I need to free a nasty guy from a tree. So he can help us with my big plans, I bet he'd love revenge as a side dish" Bill said as he teleported himself and the Horned King out of the Disney Vault. Sometime later a Goofy security guard found out that the Horned King escaped from the Disney Vault and warned King Mickey._

 _-End of Nazo's scene-_

Mickey left Minnie in charge of the Kingdom as he and Oswald went off to Yen Sid to find a way to warn us about the dangerous villains being released from the Disney Vault.

-Back in the world of Code Lyoko-

"Good work everyone but I suspect XANA must have made a replika of all five sectors somehow. Let's see what the next day will bring" Jeremie said.

On that note, XANA fast-forwarded to 'A Lack of Good Will'.

 _A Lack of Good Will:_

We were having fun catapulting food around in the cafeteria when Clone William tried to mimic us when caught the attention of Jim when he catapulted a glass and Jim caught it.

"I working on an upgrade program to make him smarter. I've also upgraded the superscan to detect replikas" Jeremie said.

His laptop went off.

"Speaking of replikas, looks like we have another one to uncover" I said as the super scan detected the next replika- the Desert Replika.

"Let's go" Aelita said as we all ran to the factory.

Milly and Tamiya heard us and tried to interrogate Clone William.

When we reached the factory, Jeremie sent us to the Desert Replika through the Skid and the super scan's co-ordinates for it.

But then Jeremie noticed the scanners were operational while he sent Ulrich, Aelita and Leif to the New Mexico research facility.

XANA had materialized William back to the real world to destroy the supercomputer.

Milly and Tamiya somehow found their way to the factory as Jeremie called the William clone to defend the supercomputer from William as the pair fought each other in the air.

We were being attacked by Hornets and Tarantulas when Tamiya told us to come back.

So Ulrich and Aelita devirtualised themselves and Leif to return to the Skid while Yumi got devirtualised and was stuck in the scanner.

Aelita brought us into the skid as she navigated back to Lyoko.

We had to fight a new black and white shark-like monster with a long fin on its back and the Eye of X.A.N.A. on its head which Odd later dubbed 'Shark' which shot torpedoes at us as we countered through the navskids' torpedoes which destroyed them.

Then when we reached Lyoko, we devirtualised each other.

Aelita saved the supercomputer by getting the cooling system back to the right temperature after William deleted the clone of himself.

Jeremie then did a return to the past and Clone William still kept some of the intelligence from the upgrade program Jeremie deleted as he gave us a thumbs up to confirm it.

 _-Nazo's scene with Bill Cipher again-_

 _The world of FernGully the Last Rain Forest. Bill flew into a gigantic tree, it was the prison of an evil demon, called Hexxus who was the embodiment destruction in the world of FernGully. Long ago he emerged from a volcano and sent death wherever he went, he drove humans out of the rain forests. He fed off of death, destruction and pollution and only the power of life and creation could stop him, he was sealed in a tree but thousands of years later in the year 1992 greedy loggers logged the tree and set him free. He then fed off of the pollution of the machine they used and became gigantic and was bent on finishing what he started long ago by destroying FernGully and then the world. He was sealed in a tree again by Crystal a fairy and everyone in FernGully, Hexxus can take on the form of smoke, smog, sludge and probably any form of pollution. Bill Cipher knew such a destructive force could be useful in his plans, from one demon to another Bill began to free Hexxus from the tree without anyone realizing. "Where... Where am I?" Hexxus said when he was a small sludge ball._

 _"Your currently in the palm of my hand little Hexxus, haven't seen you party in forever." Bill said as he floated._

 _"Bill... It's been so long since we met... Is the day coming?" Hexxus asked._

 _"You bet, and tons of people will bite dust, and so many things will be destroyed creating pollution." Bill said to his old fellow demon._

 _"Sounds like a delicious day is coming... Can I help out." Hexxus asked._

 _"But of course, that's why I got you out of the tree before those little flying fairies noticed. Soon we'll have all the big guys, very few in the alliance want what we want. Plus I want to get your final form back, that thing gave little kids nightmares. And believe me I enjoyed those nightmares so much." The villain said as he and Hexxus laughed and vanished from the tree._

 _-end of Nazo's scene-_

 _Hard Luck:_

 _Odd tried to get Turkish lessons from A_ zra Ürgüp after he broke a mirror in his room.

However due to ratting out Herb and Nicolas to Jim, Azra called Odd an Idiot in her language and walked away.

He also had to have tea and dried bread for lunch as the food he'd wanted was all gone.

We went off to the factory and went to the Desert replika.

Jeremie sent Yumi first to the supercomputer and tried to send Odd next but there was a glitch.

Ulrich was sent in his place along with Green while Odd, Aelita and the rest of us protected the Skid.

XANA activated a tower and energized Kankrelats after Ulrich, Yumi and Green while we had to deal with a bunch of hornets.

Odd and Aelita went off to the activated tower while we protected the Skid.

Odd got devirtualised and Aelita managed to shake off the hornets.

William then arrived as he headed for the skid.

Yumi, Ulrich and Green did 'Rock, paper, Scissors' to pick who had to face William, Yumi won and got sent back to Lyoko

She managed to use her telekinesis to crush Willian with a pillar

As the bug began to affect everyone including Aelita as she tried to run to the tower but got devirtualised, Ulrich stabbed the last generator of the supercomputer before the bug devirtualised him and Green too.

Jeremie activated the self-control system so the Skid could automatically fly back to the Hangar before the replika exploded.

Odd found a pink phone and thought it was Azra but it was in fact Jim's phone!

"Er. Why do you have a pink phone, Jim?" Odd asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Jim replied.

XXXXX

Sometime pasted as Jeremie's super scan detected the next replika- The mountain one.

We went in the skid and found its location.

A spectre attacked the supercomputer and Aelita deactivated the tower as everyone had to run back to protect the Skid from the Omegatanks and dark bloks.

Aelita, Yumi and all of us girls stay to protect the skid while Odd, Ulrich, Leif and Green went to the Mountain replika's supercomputer to destroy it in the real world.

Aelita, Yumi and all of us had to fight a bunch of enemies along with William as the boys found the Mountain Bug protecting the supercomputer in the lab located near a dam somewhere in Hydraulic Central of Canada (North America).

The Mountain Bug bared a slight resemblance to the Kankrelats in terms of its body shape, and its body was primarily silver in colour, a powerful set of cannons on the sides of its body that have two X.A.N.A. emblems, one on each cannon along with two more X.A.N.A. emblems, one on the main body and the other on its face.

The boys had to face three phases in the boss fight:

The first one had the Mountain Bug firing its twin laser cannons in a scissor-like manner, essentially trapping the player in between its lasers which the boys had to jump over along with an attack where it slams its cannons on the ground in an attempt to crush the Lyoko Warriors but the monster then had trouble moving which caused the two X.A.N.A. emblems on the cannons to be quite vulnerable in this situation which the boys had to keep aiming at the cannons.

Once the cannons were destroyed, the second phase started which involded attacking the Mountain Bug's face, which now had an Eye of X.A.N.A.

The boys hit the target and the last eye of XANA was revealed as the Mountain Bug went berserk, making shockwave after shockwave and rendering any attempt to attack him physically useless, which in turn makes Ulrich's role in the battle finished.

Odd fired loads of Lazer arrows at the last target which crushed the Mountain Bug.

After defeating the Mountain bug, the boys were translated back into the skid and switched with Yumi as Aelita and Odd had to protect the Skid as Yumi destroyed the generators and Aelita took us back to Lyoko before the replika exploded.

 _A Space Oddity:_

Jim and Principal Delmas were doing a surprise inspection to check for fire hazards and Odd needed somewhere to keep Kiwi to avoid getting caught.

Yumi had no choice but to sneak Kiwi home through her bag and allowed her brother to look after him after agreeing to do his homework for three days but accidently mixed up Odd's instructions.

Jeremie's superscan picked up the next replika and we headed to the Skid.

Aelita followed Jeremie's co-ordinates to the new replika through the digital sea.

"It could be the mountain sector" Ulrich guessed.

"Maybe the ice sector" Yumi added.

"I should feed Kiwi with more tofu kibble" Odd stated.

"Sector 5" I whispered.

We got through the access gate pf the replika and discovered it was a copy of sector 5!

We had to get through the countdown and activated the key to stop it as Jeremie directed Aelita to the tower in the core zone.

Jeremie teleported Odd, Yumi and Chee Chee to Sector 5's supercomputer which was located in the international space station 400 km above the earth.

"It's amazing" Yumi said as she marvelled at the earth.

"Kiwi…" Odd sighed.

"I have a feeling the supercomputer is close" Chee Chee said as all three of them floated through the anti-gravity space station.

A red ring formed around the skid and Ulrich rushed toward the key to stop it.

Odd, Yumi and Chee Chee found the supercomputer.

"Make sure it looks like an accident since you're there 10 days before the new astronauts" Jeremie said.

"I hope Hiroki remembers to give Kiwi water" Odd said.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT KIWI!" Yumi cried.

"Wait, Odd. There's water pipes nearby. Set them off and it will look like an accident either way" Chee Chee said.

XANA activated three metal orbs with spikes to seek them out and one touched Odd which made his arm glitch.

William arrived and began to attack the Skid but we managed to defend it just as Ulrich activated the key.

Aelita fought William as Odd opened the hatch to get the orbs into space and then closed it.

The threesome returned to the supercomputer and Odd used a hammer to destroy the water pipes.

The water touched the interface and began to short-circuit as Jeremie teleported Yumi, Odd and Chee Chee back to the Skid along with everyone else as the supercomputer exploded.

Aelita drove the skid out of the replika before it exploded as William escaped and took us back to Lyoko.

"Mission accomplished" Jeremie said.

Odd and Yumi walked back to her house to pick up Kiwi and it was revealed that Kiwi now loves Sushi with Mustard and Yumi's parents were now fond of Kiwi.

' _Cousins Once removed':_

We met Jeremie's cousin Patrick and got along well but Jeremie thought Patrick would steal us away like he did during his childhood.

Patrick was wearing jeans, a black biker jacket, had very light skin and his brown hair gelled up along with brown eyes.

The superscan detected two replikas and Jeremie contacted us while he ran to the factory.

We had to lie to Patrick to escape to the factory.

Sissi tried to get into Jeremie's computer after Patrick used a copy key to get into their shared room.

In the digital sea, we encountered a new monster: a monster with a oval black/grey body with four long legs sticking out of it, the Eye of X.A.N.A. located in the middle of its body and its movements mimicked that of a squid.

The monster's weapon was its enormous legs that it used to hold the target still while it uses the drill on its target to attack.

It was called a Kalamar.

We fought it and three sharks.

We found the new replika- the Volcanic Replika.

Jeremy uses the 'VOLCANIC' key to get into the Volcanic Replika

Lightening hit the skid and disrupted the skid's communications with Jeremie so we had a rough landing.

William laughed in an evil funny way.

He was there with Peter and Jade as surprise back-up.

It was replika of a sector that used to exist which was a volcanic "continent" consisting of volcanoes and lava pits with many obstacles and lava flows throughout the area. It had a large crater filled with Towers, which was rumoured to be the core of X.A.N.A. and was protected by a special shield.

 _It was also an archipelago of volcanoes, with craters and a lava sea._

 _The lava sea was a lot like the digital sea and had new powerful monsters there._

 _Peter and Jade, possessed by XANA guarded the data inside one of the tower that could be used to save William from XANA's grasp from the Lyoko warriors._

 _Jeremie had created a stealth program to get us into the replika unseen until it wore off and found the tower._

 _When the Skid was connected to the way tower and Yumi and Ulrich had to protect the skid from the Volcaniods; Odd and Aelita saw some very interesting robot ponies left dormant in the Supercomputer facility which was in the heart of a volcano in Hawaii but then they had to fight a giant Magma worm, a desert driller, Insekt lord and Ice Spider which appeared to protect the supercomputer and the robo-ponies._

 _The Volcaniods had 4 legs, a large Eye of X.A.N.A. on their foreheads, and a turtle-like shell with_ lava surging through their veins and could blow lava out of their head, and mouth.

Its weakpoint was the head.

 _A new monster known as Insekt lord along with a few Insekts appeared._

 _The Insekts looked like hornets except for being bigger, stronger with three wings and having black shells with exploding mines similar to those of a Manta as their weapons (except that they don't require contact to explode and they do not home on targets) and lasers._

The Insekt lord was a brown much stronger monster with four legs version of the Insekt with four phases.

 _the Insekt Lord sent some Insekts to shoot at him._

 _Odd shot the monsters into the hole to damage it._

 _Odd destroyed all of the Insekts._

 _The Insekt lord then came out of the hole and shot at Odd with its powerful laser._

 _Its other attack was landing on the ground_ try to slice Odd with its powerful scissor-like hands.

 _Odd Jumped over the attacks and kept shooting at the Insekt lord until it blew up._

 _The Magma Worm has three phrases: the first one had monsters coming out of it to fight Odd and Aelita and then, they had to run around the worm to shoot on his back while lava followed them from behind._

 _The second phrase involved the magma worm standing up with four tentacles coming out of it that Odd and Aelita had to shoot at to beat that phase but each time they defeated one tentacle falling rocks and lava tried to attack them, so they had to run on the rocks in the lava and back on the rocks._

 _The third and last phrase had Magma Worm summon some monsters to attack the duo which revealed a red mark on its body which Odd and Aelita aimed for which destroyed it in the end._

 _The crate of towers was XANA's core._

 _Bill Cipher had persuaded Tyron to use time travel as an advantage on his enemies and sent his ninjas to the past._

 _The ninjas prevented Odd and Aelita from destroying the supercomputer by using a stealth and slash attack and the new monsters(Dark monsters and Volcaniods)pushed the skid into the lava sea as it was low on energy to trap the Lyoko Warriors on the replika as XANA used the human data he recovered from Peter, Jade and William to form his own human form which looked slightly like William and tried to kill Jeremy._

 _Bill Cipher laughed as Jeremy was about to take his last breath..._

 _Franz Hopper rebuilt the Skid and deactivated the tower saving Jeremy's life, allowing him to collect some of the data from The Volcanic Replika's tower needed to save William._

 _As we left the volcanic replika, we had to face more sharks but a Kalmar attacked Aelita as XANA activated a tower on the Desert sector as we found Aelita again, Jeremie found the program to reactivate the Skid's shields and XANA possessed Herb and Sissi to sabotage the Skid as Jeremie had set up a firewall before he'd left._

 _Jeremie ran to the fuse box to cut the power in order to stop Herb from messing with the skid, Patrick stopped Sissi from reaching Jeremie but he was injured in the process._

 _The shields returned and we destroyed the Kalamar together as we re-joined the skid and hurried back to Lyoko._

 _Sissi attacked Jeremie and Herb waited for the electricity to come back on to hack the Skid again._

 _In the Desert sector, we faced two tarantulas._

 _We destroyed them but XANA sent two more as Aelita reached the tower._

 _She entered the code: 'LYOKO' again and deactivated it once more._

 _Jeremie found Patrick injured on the staircase._

 _Partrick was happy they made up and Jeremie told Aelita to launch a return to the past._

 _In the repeated day, Jeremie was happy to see his cousin but for some reason Patrick's parents decide to enrol him to a school closer to home but Jeremie and everyone else played football with Patrick before he goes home._

 _Cold Sweat:_

Ulrich and Odd were in the wretch-room while everyone else in the school was reading the Kadic news and laughing.

Yumi wondered why everyone was looking at her and saw the picture on the front page: it was her younger self wearing a dress and her usual black boots!

It was Odd who told the girls about it but Ulrich covered for Odd but it made Yumi feel ultimately betrayed and hurt at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jeremie gathered us around for a quick meeting in the schoolyard.

"Aelita and I discovered another Replika. We're going to destroy it later today" Jeremie said.

-Later on-

We were inside the skid with Aelita in control as we got through the network access gate into the replika which was the ice replika.

Once the Skid connected to the tower, Everyone had a little debate who should get sent to the supercomputer.

"How about the two lovebirds go?" I suggested.

"Not a chance" Yumi said.

"Why not, you're so great together" Aelita said.

"Well, I refuse to believe that" Yumi stated.

"Well, would you believe me if I said I revealed that photo?" Odd asked.

"No, you're not dumb enough to make me look bad in front of the whole school" Yumi said.

"I change my mind. I'm going with Yumi, I need to tell her SOMETHING important" Ulrich said.

"I want to go too" Sky said.

"Ok, teleportation Sky, Odd and Yumi" Jeremie said as they were transported to a Siberian research facility in the middle of a snow storm.

Jeremie downloaded a map of the area and located Sky, Odd and Yumi.

Then the superscan picked up an activated tower.

Aelita and Ulrich rushed to the activated tower while we protected the skid.

William was teleported to the research facility and fought Sky, Yumi and Odd.

Odd shot William down just as Jeremie opened the door and the threesome escaped into a room with tanks that had brains in some form of liquid.

Aelita and Ulrich faced a megatank and a few tarantulas on the way to the tower.

Aelita got to the tower and reached the platform.

She then transferred data from the tower to Jeremie to help him find a way to free William, then entered the code LYOKO to deactivate the tower which made William disappear.

Aelita and Ulrich get on the Overboard to stop William from reaching the tower to halt the mission.

Ulrich fought William and Aelita took him out with her energy field.

Sky, Odd and Yumi reached the supercomputer to trash it as a window appeared which indicated XANA was taking energy from all of the replikas.

A giant monster came stomping towards the skid and devirtualised everyone instantly as their attacks were useless against it.

The monster had the appearance of a giant, lava elemental being with

four Eyes of X.A.N.A.(there's two symbols on its sword as well) and a sword arm, however the large Eye of X.A.N.A. on its face and the one on its sword must be hit to destroy it.

Jeremie brought Sky, Odd and Yumi back to the Skid and made a narrow escape before the monster could destroy the skid.

"I think I'll call it the Kolossus with a 'K' like in 'K-Od'" Odd said.

Yumi forgave Ulrich for something he never did, Odd told the truth and got an embarrassing picture in the Kadic news as Yumi's payback.

Ulrich was furious and chased Odd across the school grounds.

XANA created a human form that looked a bit like William wearing black clothes with the alias for himself that could change into a spectre or the demonic fake Jeremie from 'Ghost Channel' to blend in with the other students called Chris Xanthos with black eyes and black with blue streaks hair who enrolled into Kadic without hesitation and much effort to convince the principal otherwise.

Clone William, due to his stupidity and innocence, welcomed Chris to Kadic and befriended him which helped Chris feel ten times more 'Human' for his special persona plan to work.

Chris smiled.

 _All according to plan_ he thought.

-During 'Cold Sweat', Bill was up to no good still recruiting everyone he could find to help him make the 'big day' even more terrifying!-

-Nazo's scene-

Bill Cipher used his all seeing eye too look for new recruits, he decided to bring in The Litch from Adventure Time. He did this by making a deal that should The Litch's main body get turned good a piece of him will be with Bill and said piece was a horn that got broken off (reason behind The Litch having only one complete horn). "Ahahahaha! The big day is getting closer, soon Litch my old friend you'll be ready to bring death to the world. Oh man getting this piece of you was genius, reminds me of when I made a deal with Rasputin from the animated Anastacia world. A historically inaccurate take on the guy in question but I now own his immortal soul and body. I believe I gave his screaming head to Dipper as a gift." Bill said as he resurrected The Litch in the dreamscape.

"I'm dead... This can only mean my main body is alive." The Litch said.

"Oh your dead alright Litch baby, but I'm a being of my word. Your main body is now called Sweetpeas and he is creepy adorable. But I'm glad your gruesome self is back here. My plans to destroy the Land of Ooo with a massive comet failed. All thanks to Gunter's true hideously amusing form, and now Finn's dad is somewhere in the multiverse. But hey we're glad to have you back." Bill Cipher said as the natives of his nightmare world praised the return of The Litch.

"I'm still weak... What will be happening now that the big day is near?" The Litch asked.

"Simple I'm still looking for people willing to join me regardless of the type of dimension they're from, I've been regrowing the dark ogre like god like being called Jerado from the forgotten Astal video game. And I'm looking to recruit Medusa Gorgon the Witch from the Soul Eater multiverse." Bill Cipher said.

"The snake witch? But didn't she die in the anime world early?" The Litch asked.

"Oh! She did, but I'm aiming for Her, the manga version of her; who cleverly used the main characters Maka and her weapon partner Soul to kill Arachne her own sister.

The best part is while Soul took her soul, Medusa fused herself into her own dead sister's husk so she could become powerful enough to get her plans done." Bill said in a gleeful tone.

"And what plan is that?" The Litch asked.

"Simple, crash the moon into her world. That's why she'll be perfect among her other powers. Well I've gotta go kiddies be nice to each other while I'm gone because even when I'm gone I'll be watching you." Bill said as he started to leave the same way he did after the Pines twins and Soos defeated him. As he vanished he said "I'll be watching you..." and he left.

-end of Nazo's scene-

 _Down to Earth:_

 _Aelita and Jeremie had been working all weekend and discovered XANA had infected a lot of supercomputers all over the world._

 _We went to Jeremie's room._

" _I'm working on a multi-agent system with the aid of the skid's data and Franz Hopper in order to destroy them all" Jeremie said._

" _That could be dangerous. Don't you remember that XANA is a multi-agent along with the Marabounta incident" Aelita stated._

" _Don't worry. This time I won't activate until I'm totally sure it will work. I've also completed a program to free William from XANA using the data Aelita got from the towerused to teleport him to the base yesterday but in order to free him we have to go back to the Ice replika and run the program when he's devirtualised" Jeremie replied._

" _But what about the Kolossus?" Ulrich asked._

" _Don't worry, guys. We'll get through this. TO THE FACTORY!" Sky said as we ran over to our destination fast._

 _William's parents arrive for a visit but Clone William acts very usual like when Mr Delmas said 'Come In', they had to open the door for him._

 _Aelita drove the Skid first to the Volcanic replika and sent us inside a copy of the skid to the tower to tackle that replika's supercomputer while Aelita took the real skid to the Ice Replika VIA the network acess gate._

 _William's parents had lunch with Clone William but when the lunch lady Rose mentions a portion that will stick to his ribs, the clone takes it literally._

 _Aelita then teleported to the Volcanic Replika as Odd and I was sent by Jeremie to the Volcanic Replika's supercomputer to take it out once and for all._

 _XANA used the energy from the exploding replikas to try and trap us inside the replika with the copy skid as a bunch of Ninjas appeared._

" _Guys, you have to strike them before they strike you!" I cried as I created dual swords and devirtualised two ninjas in seconds._

 _Aelita and Odd nodded before they too devirtualised the remaining ninjas with me._

 _Then we fired at the supercomputer, teleported back to the Skid copy and escaped before the replika exploded._

 _Mission accomplished...for now..._

 _XANA was angry and with the fourth season slowly coming to an end, he had to think a plan fast._

" _Why don't you use the ponies?" Bill suggested as XANA had used a 3_ _rd_ _of its power to create_ _ **TWO**_ _Volcanic replikas: one was the real one and the other was distraction._

 _The one we had destroyed was the distraction but XANA-Jade and Peter clones were guarding the real Volcanic replika in case we caught on to XANA's trick._

" _Not yet, I've got a better idea" The AI stated._

 _XANA's Plan: Materialise the Kolossus into the real world after it's defeated close to the end of season 4 after William, Peter and Jade has been freed and then re-possessed all over again as Franz Hopper appears to give Aelita and Jeremy the energy needed to activate the XANA destruction program to kill XANA_

 _We teleported back to the real skid as the copy Skid was changed to data to be stored in the Supercomputer's memory bank as we arrived in the Ice replika and connected to the tower nearby immediately._

 _Jeremie teleported Aelita, Odd and Green to the Siberian research facility._

 _Odd led the way to the supercomputer while William's Parents found out that they went on a trip they'd never been on._

 _We were guarding the skid and Yumi and Ulrich kept saying they were just good friends etc as Jeremie noticed XANA drawing energy from all the replikas at once._

 _Aelita, Odd and Green came across a vast number of robots are lined up on the floor like an army waiting for orders in the main room that XANA wanted to use to enslave all of humanity._

 _Ulrich raced to fight William as Odd, Aelita and Green try to get to the other side of the room and the robots began to move towards them._

 _Ulrich destroyed William's black manta and the two boys had a one-on-one sword fights as Odd, Aelita and Green fired at the robots while the robots shot lasers at them._

 _Jeremie unlocked the door through hacking and the three brave warriors ran through the corridor with the robots chasing behind them._

 _Yumi destroyed the last manta as Ulrich tried his best to keep William distracted._

 _Wiliam then used super smoke and hid in a nearby lake as the Kolossus rose from the lake with William on its right shoulder._

 _The threesome reached the door to the supercomputer but it was locked and they were forced to fight the robots until Jeremie could unlock the door again._

 _Ulrich jumped for the Kolossus' arm and climbed towards William while noticing the target on its sword._

 _Yumi on her Overwing attacked the target on the monster's face which only slightly damaged it._

 _William smiled as the Kolossus walked through the lake towards the Skid._

 _Jeremie activated his unfinished program which froze the lake where the Kolossus stood which paralysed it._

 _Jeremie opened the door and Aelita went to the supercomputer while Green and Odd faced the robots together._

 _Ulrich reached William and they did another sword fight._

 _Peter and Jade appeared and fought Sky and Byrn._

 _Aelita typed in the program as Odd fought the robots but he got de-teleported to the Skid with only Green left to defend Aelita._

 _The program was now ready for Aelita to activate it._

" _Devirtualise William when I give you the signal" Jeremie said._

 _The Kolossus was trying to break free and devirtualised Yumi with its sword._

 _The robots reached Aelita so she and Green had to fight them off._

 _The Kolossus was now out of the lake and getting closer to the Skid._

 _The two boys ended up below the monster and Ulrich had William pinned down._

 _However, William escaped through Super smoke and Ulrich was devirtualised._

 _Aelita activated the program and was sent back to the skid._

 _William laughed as the monster was VERY close to the Skid as everyone else apart from Aelita, Green and Odd were devirtualised at this point._

" _Victory!" William cried as he watched._

 _He was then instantly devirtualised by Odd who had snuck up behind him._

 _Peter and Jade were devirtualised as well by my fast firing skills before everyone was crushed by the Kolossus._

 _The program worked as William, Peter and Jade appeared in the scanners as their old sleeves again._

 _The Kolossus was right next to the skid and Odd couldn't do anything to stop it._

 _So he then devirtualised him as Aelita woke up to see the Kolossus raise its sword and smash the Skid off of the tower it was connected to._

 _Aelita tumbled around inside the cockpit as the Skid crashed to the ground and slides across the plateau stopping at the edge._

 _One of the Nav Skids was torn off and hurtled into the Digital Sea._

 _The Skid then tilted over the edge of the plateau and falls to its doom leaving a smoke trail behind it and another one of its Nav Skids torn of._

 _The Skid exploded before it reaches the Digital Sea._

" _I might never see Aelita again" Jeremie feared._

 _Aelita then came out of the scanner._

" _I was devirtualised before the skid exploded" Aelita said._

 _Sissi and_ William's father went to Jeremie's dorm to find out what's up with William and found no one there.

We'd returned to school with the real William and hid behind the door of the Princpal's office.

Aelita gave Jeremie the signal and Clone William vanished in front of Jim.

When Mr Delmas looked, the real William stood in the clone's place.

"Hi Mum and Dad, I'm perfectly fine" William reassured them.

They sighed in relief.

In the School Yard, Jeremie promised to continue working on his program since the skid was out of commission as Yumi waved at William and Ulrich glared at a distance.

 _-Nazo's scene-_

 _Once Green was free from Lyoko and William was free from XANA's control, Grace asked him how exactly he knew so much on Bill._

 _She was curious on how he came to know Bill Cipher exactly._

 _"Well Grace... The story of how I met Bill happened three lifetimes ago." Green said as he was explaining, flashbacks were shown._

 _Long ago in the far reaches of the whole of creation, Nazo was lost after saving an entire multiverse. He was so far away he had trouble hearing the voice of Chaos, he drifted until he ended up in a mindscape then out of the blue a portal opened up. It made lightning go off in the mindscape, and then a yellow glowing triangle came flying out of the portal and used his black legs and feet to break._

 _"Well hi there Nazo the Hedgehog." The being said as he blinked his eye and adjusted his top hat using his black arms._

 _"Who are you and what are you? How do you know my name?" Nazo asked._

 _"Oh I know lots of things platinum boy, like you're the son of Chaos. And your way on the other side of the whole of creation, plus you stumbled into the mindscape of a being with a name that kills mortals hilariously." The being said._

 _Nazo assumed that the being talked about himself, and that this was his mindscape. "Well for simplicity what should I call you." Nazo asked._

 _"Just call me by my cosmic username Bill Cipher." And the two started their friendship._

 _In the present Green explained his story from the times as Nazo, "Bill and I practically became friends there, I was alone for countless centuries with nothing but my thoughts until he showed up. Bill showed me ways to get back to his home dimension and multiverse and how to get back to my home._

 _He explained he was a dream demon that loved nightmares and chaos, in spite of his cheering personality he was evil and could be quite malicious if needed. He told me about how mortals in so many places beyond what I knew didn't think about the supernatural or chaos being alive and that he wanted more beings to know._

 _When being called too spread Chaos, Bill and I often hung out on my cosmic cloud and would watch chaos or order happen with as little as a snap of my fingers. Those were the good days for us, but then he began to express his desires for doing things physically and meddling with mortals._

 _He claimed that the Ilumanati were formed to keep just that from happening and to prevent him from coming to earth. One day after we knew each other for millenniums and I came into my fifth life I saw the truth about Bill." Green said as images were shown of Nazo and Bill having fun, then we looked at a flashback._

 _An unknown world_

 _Nazo flew over the burned ruins of an alien world Bill and his army invaded._

 _"No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen." Nazo then saw Bill pointing where his army was headed while using his cane._

 _"Bill?! What has happened here, who ended this world before it's time?" Nazo asked._

 _Bill turned around to face Nazo._

 _"Well, well it looks like the big guy sent you here among all his angels. Good thing you didn't come earlier," he said to Nazo._

 _"It was a scary sight what we did here wasn't it guys?" Bill said to his army that laughed and chuckled._

 _"Bill how could you do this?!" Nazo shouted._

 _"Don't play guessing games with me, you should've seen the signs when I showed these people how to make a portal, now we're done with this rock. The party is over but we'll be back another time on another world, you'll see. In the meantime later friend." Bill said as he and his army vanished._

 _Present day_

 _"It was then that I realized Bill is doing these things for his own amusement and he doesn't care if it's good evil or otherwise. The beast with just one eye is going to start his biggest party yet. Starting at Gravity Falls and spreading like the plague unless we do something about it." Green explained, Grace was speechless._

 _-End of Nazo's scene-_

 _Fight to the finish:_

 _-Possibly the next day-_

 _Aelita had a nightmare that she was in Sector 5 where two mantas were attacking her father as she tried to destroy them with an energy field which somehow missed them._

 _The manta kept shooting at Franz and he was destroyed._

" _NOOO!" Aelita cried in her dream and when she woke up._

 _She had a shower to calm herself down and went to Jeremy's room._

" _I've almost finished the program Franz and I have been working on to destroy XANA once and for all" Jeremie said._

 _Everyone went to breakfast, when William came over to sit with us everyone except Aelita and us gave him the cold shoulder._

" _What's wrong with you guys? It's not his fault he was used by XANA against his will!" I cried as we went over to sit with William somewhere else with Aelita._

 _Jeremie got a message from Franz Hopper and ran to the factory._

 _As we tried to follow him, Sissi got in the way but William stepped in to allow us to reach the factory._

" _Franz is planning something but he'll need an escort" Jeremie said._

" _I'll go with you" William said._

" _Sorry William, but you're not strong enough" Yumi said._

" _I demand that William get to go on Lyoko. You're been devirtualised more times than anyone can count, Yumi. YOU'RE the one that's not strong enough not William" Sky said._

" _Ok, William will go with you while Peter and Jade stay here in case you need back-up" Jeremie said._

 _So we were all virtualised into the Ice sector._

 _Aelita goes through part of an ice barrier where a waterfall was to meet up with her father._

 _Just then, XANA activated a tower and repossessed Peter who forced Jeremie away from the supercomputer then walked towards the elevator to go to the scanner room._

 _A bunch of manta and the_ Kolossus _arrived as a decoy._

 _Yumi and Sky got devirtualised by the giant monster to keep XANA-Peter away from the scanners._

 _Ulrich and William worked together to destroy the huge monster by hitting its eye on its face and the eye target on its arm._

 _Jeremie received important data from Franz Hopper to complete his anti-XANA program._

" _You have to go to sector 5 to activate the program" Jeremie said as Franz Hopper disappeared before he could get attacked again._

 _In sector 5, after Ulrich and William(who was in his silver outfit for the very last time) got devirtualised by the Kolossus and ran to help Yumi and Jade face Peter, Aelita, Odd and all of us were at the celestial dome area._

 _Aelita tried to activate the program but it wouldn't work._

 _Franz Hopper appeared to supply enough energy for the program to work._

 _Sunstone in all of her sun-filled glory appeared in an aura of sunlight._

 _She had yellow skin, a long flowing dress similar to Rose's original dress but in a yellow-copper colour with a light yellow star symbol in the middle, copper-yellow eyes and short hair in a similar style to Lapis' with her. Her gemstone was located on her chest like Yellow Diamond's is speculated to be due to her symbol being of Jasper and Peridot's chest area on their outfits._

" _Franz, I can take your place I know that your sacrifice will be in vain for XANA will somehow survive in the future. Let me sacrifice myself so that you can be reunited with your daughter again. Sky, Chee Chee; You were the best adopted children I could ever have for those couple of months we had together. Take care of each other" Sunstone said as Franz moved out of the way as Sunstone moved to where Franz had been as the Manta began to blast her instead._

" _Sunstone! NOOOO!" Sky and Chee Chee cried._

 _I created a shot gun which destroyed one of the manta that was shooting._

" _I love you" Sunstone said with a sad smile as the manta blasted her again and she was devirtualised._

" _AELITA! NOW!" I cried as Aelita placed her hand on the interface which activated the XANA destruction program which took the form of moving white lights which came out of the heart of Lyoko, past the manta which destroyed it, out of Lyoko's gate and into the digital sea as it searched and destroyed each of the replikas._

 _Jeremie quickly made some adjustments to make sure it sought out the cortex as well just as Peter was about to kill Ulrich and William._

 _As each replika was destroyed, XANA borrowed some of Bill Cipher's energy to protect itself from the program and kept Chris Xanthos alive._

 _XANA also sent the_ Kolossus into the real world VIA season 5 in Present-day.

 _A giant spectre was forced out of Peter and cried out in pain as it disbanded into the air as all of the towers turned white._

" _Well done, Aelita. XANA's destroyed. I'm gonna bring you in now" Jeremie said._

 _After we returned from the scanners and cried together while Jeremie managed to materialise Franz Hopper; Echoes occurred immediately afterwards._

 _Everyone mopped in the cafeteria, Sissi placed a tracking device on Ulrich, everyone had flashbacks._

 _Sissi discovered Jeremie's video diaries and tried to tell her father about XANA but Jeremie did one last return to the past and befriended Sissi._

" _I think you'd look better as a blonde" Odd smiled at Sissi._

 _However, as the goodbyes from ever Lyoko warrior (including William) and XANA occurred, Chris Xanthos kidnapped Aelita and turned on the supercomputer._

 _He virtualised Aelita and himself which turned him into a very dark version of the Evil William clone in Code Lyoko style._

 _Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and William got virtualised into Lyoko in the Ice Sector._

 _Chris pushed them all into the digital sea which sent them through the internet unharmed into 6 special pods made just for them in Twilight Town._

At the same time, We were sent back to Gravity Falls in a flash of light while the Lyoko Warriors were now prisoners of PIXAR.

XXXXXXX

 _In Season 5, Tyron found Project Cartage and use it to perfect the Cortex._

 _With Laura on his side as the newest Ninja, he had everything under control as he turn on his supercomputer once more and injected the anti-virus to counter the Lyoko Warriors' virus._

" _Now Aelita will never be reunited with her mother" Tyron said as he and Laura smiled evilly._

 _XANA was free again and through being connected to past regained the last of the source codes by stealing them as his past self-injected them secretly into Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi which help him get back into the internet (Digital sea)._

 _He then created a replika of Sector 6 which was similar to the Cortex only a similar colour scheme to Midnight Sparkle with a new monster that looked like Puppy Spike but turns into a scary were wolf-looking demon dog monster when you least expect called 'Demon Spike-icous' along with the dark versions of the usual monsters from the Wii game._

 _Sector 6 had a thorn dark forest that was similar to the trees found in the forest sector but 10 times more sinister with a dark blue corn maze that leads to the Digital sea as a trap for enemies and a room similar to the one found in the Cortex with a screen that links to the real world that had more data on Sunstone, Tyron, Franz Hopper's Project, Aelita's mother and other unanswered questions._

 _The Lyoko Warriors were now all in Pods due to XANA's plan therefore They had no access to Sector 6 as they were trapped in a deep sleep..._

 _XXX_

 _After we'd returned, Megaman's team, Big Hero 6 and the others greeted us._

 _When everyone found out that Tinkerbell's sister was here to help us out, we were all shocked._

Periwinkle was a Small, slender, hand-sized frost fairy with pale skin, white frosty up-do, icy blue eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back, both cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal knickerbockers and a white undershirt.

"Welcome to the team, Periwinkle. I hope you have fun helping us win this war" Sky said.

"I want to help in any shape or form" Periwinkle replied.

"It's time we find any more remaining allies to join our team. The Lyoko Warriors have been captured but we'll get them back eventually. For now we're going to hunt down who's left to join our team. Are you ready?!" I cried.

"YEAH!" Everyone else replied as we raced out into the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

PIXAR began to look for a POWER SOURCE make them more powerful and strong than the power of friendship while Coral was on Good Aquamarine's trail

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

"It's time for all of you to join the Disney Knights" Aqua said as she looked at the bunch in front of her.

Freakaziod was zany as ever.

"I've been gone for a long time. I better mow the lawn" Freakaziod said as he got out a lawn mower.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked.

"I'm mowing your lawn" Freakaziod said.

"But we need to reach the Disney Knights before the bad guys try to kidnap you" Aqua stated.

"What are you, Wacko?" Zoey, the cat girl in pink asked.

"No, I'm Wakko" Wakko, the dog-like Warner who wears a red hat said as he randomly appeared.

He then began to sing the '50 states of America' song.

"Wakko, what are you doing here?" Freakaziod asked.

"Oh, Steven loves it when we do this after all Animaniacs is his favourite" Wakko said.

"Freakaziod is his favourite. We got a memo" Freakazoid said.

"You're both mistaken, I believe it's the charm of Pinky and The Brain that's Steven's favourite" Brain said.

"Why don't we just find out?" Freakazoid suggested as we all watched as they went to Steven Speilburg's mansion and argued among themselves in front of him.

"QUIET! Now what's this about?" Steven asked.

"Well, we know you're very busy but…" Freakazoid began.

"Just ask him all ready" Brain stated.

"Who's your favourite?" Freakazoid asked.

All three characters smiled.

"Who are you people?" Steven asked.

Then Freakaziod cut the screen back to Aqua.

"Let's go find the Disney Knights!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

"That was random" Aqua said as the other girl teams just stared in shock as Freakaziod acted like Wakko and Brain had never appeared.

 **Note: Wakko can appear randomly due to being** **popular 90's character like Freakziod, Pinky and the brain etc and the fact that he like his siblings can break the 4** **th** **wall with five minute crossover scenes!**

XXXX

"Slimy L find the Other Mother and recruit her so we can gain more strong diverse allies into the group as this bad guys was so bad she's scary in her own movie!" PIXAR said.

"I'll go to the Coraline world immediately" Slimy L said as she teleported away.

Bass sat with Treble on the step outside PIXAR's hidden hideout and sighed.

He wanted to do something fun like face Megaman or punch something but Dr Wily was busy making inventions to improve the villians' chances of winning the battle while Bass was left to guard Treble and the hideout itself.

Treble was mostly covered in purple armor, though his exposed face was white with red eyes, a pair of ears that stick out from his large, cone-shaped helmet,white clawed feet are also, while his legs are purple which had two gold fins, with their points facing upwards and connected to shoulders and hips that resemble black circles in gold frames with his body having two ovoid components, linked by his "waist" and by a pair of cables that hook from one section to the other is composed of and a tail that resembles one of these coils with a large cylinder on the end.

He decided to go out with Treble merging onto his back to form wings for him as he flew away to find Penn Zero and his team in order to help Rippen but Patch and Sugar managed to divert Penn's team to Gravity Falls for safety.

"Bass, I want you to find the Rowdyruff...boys..." PIXAR trailed off as she found no one outside her hideout.

"Aw, well. Demona, I want you to scout out the Rowdyruff Boys and bring them here. We need to increase our strategy if we want to beat the good guys in this 'war'" PIXAR said.

"I'm on it" Demona said as she was still in her human form and travelled to Townsville to find the Rowdyruff boys.

 **Cutscene:**

" **Sunset Sizzle, get ready to help Midnight Sparkle send both Sunsets to the pods specially made for them beside their friends" PIXAR said.**

" **I'm ready to meet my fellow 'demon' and for demon 'Sunlight' to commence!" Sunset Sizzle replied.**

 **Silence.**

" **Did I say that last part out loud?" she asked in embarrassment.**

" **Yes" PIXAR replied as she face-palmed.**

 **XXXXX**

" **A little birdy told me that you want to get revenge on the Pines twins. I can help you do that if you're willing to sacrifice a part of you to me?" Bill Cipher asked.**

" **It's a deal" a voice replied as they shook his hand.**

 **Bill took over their body and travelled to the past when young Stanley and Stanford were running along Glass Shard beach.**

 **He wrote 'Blendin was here' in the wooden, then travel forwards to after Stanley had been at the science fair the night before the presentation and tried to fix it.**

 **Bill made the machine stop moving and framed Stanley which caused him to get kicked out...The rest is history.**

" **HEE HEE HEE HEE!" he laughed.**

 **-The next day after Stanford blamed Stanley for not going to his dream school and Stanley gets kicked out-(Note: This song is a parody of 'This day Aria' in a very comedic way!)**

" _ **This plan is going to be perfect, I've been planning it even since I was young,**_

 _ **So no one's getting in my way and I'm eventually gonna get it all!" Bill sang.**_

" _ **This day was going to be perfect, My dreams were going to come true.**_

 _ **All my effort was waste, instead I'm just a fake,**_

 _ **The school I'm going to is not what I wanted at all" Ford sang.**_

" _ **The future's set in stone, no one's gonna get in my way,**_

 _ **Now hear me out when I say,**_

" _ **The day has come for the world's end,**_

 _ **It's just around the 30 bend,**_

 _ **To wait patiently to get to strike on that fateful day!"**_

 _ **Oh, I want to the world to its knees!**_

 _ **I need the world to crumble at its feet!" Bill Cipher said.**_

" _ **I found the place where I belong,**_

 _ **it's strangeness draws me on,**_

 _ **I want to stay forever in this place of strange creatures,**_

 _ **To isolate and write in my journal each day!**_

 _ **So hear me now know when I say:**_

 _ **'Gravity Falls is the best thing that's happened**_

 _ **since we split up so please if you can hear me,**_

 _ **Don't ever let it ENDDDD!'" Ford said.**_

 _ **-Skip to after things that happen in 'Dipprr and Mabel VS the Future' has happened-**_

" _ **Finally the moment has arrived!**_

 _ **For me to be one happy dorito fried!" Bill Cipher sang.**_

" _ **We have to hurry if we want to stop him or he'll try to use her." Ford sang**_

" _ **My sister Mabel will be..." Dipper began to sing.**_

" _ **Mine! ALL MINE!" Bill Cipher cried as he laughed evilly as Mabel was lifted in a pink bubble fast asleep.**_

 **-End of half-musical cutscene-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the final part of the CL arc! I've had fun revisiting one of my fave shows that I discovered when I was actually trying to search for 'Code Geass' and came up with Code Lyoko instead a couple of years ago.**

 **When I wrote 'Atomic Grace', I did season 5 in it near the end and did my best to envision what the end of CLE and CL as a whole would look like when all of the unanswered questions are answered with XANA being permanently defeated, Franz Hopper somehow returning from the dead and Aelita being reunited with her family again in a happy ending sort of way. You can check that out too if you want since I'm not going to revisit season 5 other than the glimpses I added in as 'Flash-forward'.**

 **The future chapters will be epic, trust me!**

 **I've only got three codes today!**

 **(keyword: BLUE BOOK)**

 **Xpcveaoqfoxso wg mpxcrh!**

 **Awnotalu Gdksvfi xwzv spnysb opupl xis Ozpnupzdgo bd u wfdobbey ffwbq kfmx mwyo Tfhwfh Gsakfi(Pf Rkxy Mmanzo)!**

 **Bnwssrwxh ei WEQQ: 'K Tsisuwbq Teuv xwzv glfp'...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the CL arc! Now for the REAL fun to begin! Here comes the exciting part!**

 **So anyway, Read and review or PIXAR, her large growing team, XANA, Bill Cipher and all of his 'friends' will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)**

 **PS: Mabel is the best shooting star character there is!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9-Equestria girls friendship games and the Dark Disney knights!

 **All of the Friendship Games songs and characters belong to Hasbro, the DHX people and Lauren Faust. I'm only borrowing them for my story and using parts of the dialogue and plot from the Movie for this arc but there's a slight twist.**

 **(By the way, the humane 6 is in this are clones to replace the real ones for the Movie roles(Except for pony Sunset and her human counterpart!)**

 **Danger mouse (Original and 2015 version) along with the theme song belong to Cosgrove hall! Also Dapple Belongs to Loafbud and Atlas Belongs to Omega Ultra! (Sorry it took so long to add them in, I wanted to give them a special entrance plus I made a list of the good guys so I could keep track on how many Disney Knights there are. I hope you'll forgive me!)**

 **You'll see it pretty soon! Let the games begin!**

 _ **[All]**_ Ahhh-ahhh... Ahhh-ahhh... Na, na, na-na-na, oh Ha! Ahhh-ahhh... The Friendship Games! [guitar intro] We've come this far And we're not goin' back (No way!) Prepare yourself Cause we're on the attack (Attack!) Won't have to find us We'll be trackin' you down (Right now!) And when we're finished We'll be takin' the crown All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Hey! Ho! Hey! Let's go! **[Rainbow Dash]** We studied hard And we're here to win **[All]** Whoa-oh **[Applejack]** We're only tellin' you once **[Sunset Shimmer]** Our magic comes from the inside out **[Main six]** What you see's what you get Don't you ever forget **[All]** All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! [softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! [even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go!

The shadow Bolts consisted of:

Sour Sweet, Human Twilight, Indigo zap, Lemon Zest, Sugercoat, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Fleur Dis Lee, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Neon Light, Royal Pin and Sunny Flare.

The main ones were:

Sour Sweet(Flutteryshy's rival) had Moderate indigo eyes, Moderate rose with moderate rose and grayish aquamarine streaks hair and Pale, light greyish gold skin wearing the purple girl uniform for Crystal Prep like Twilight and the other girls on the Shadowbolt team

Sugar Coat(Applejack's rival) had Grayish orchid eyes, Light opalish gray with light arctic bluish gray streaks hair and Light phthalo bluish gray skin wearing peach-pink glasses and the girls' purple crystal prep uniforn with a indigo blue tie and sky blue buttons.

Indigo Zap(Rainbow's rival) had Brilliant gamboge eyes, Dark azure with moderate arctic blue and moderate cerulean streaks hair and Light Gambogeish grey skin with yellow lightning bolt earrings and orange glasses on her head.

Sunny Flare(Rarity's rival) had Moderate cerise eyes, Grayish mulberry with light raspberry streaks hair and Light turquoisish gray skin with a flaring yellow sun hairclip as her cutie mark like How Twilight had her cutie mark as a hairclip in her hair as well.

Lemon Zest (Pinkie's rival) had Light brilliant amber eyes, Light pistachio with  
pale, light grayish green and light brilliant lime green streaks had Pale, light grayish amaranth wearing the girls' uniform and pink headphones with her Slice of lemon tart cutie mark on it.

Principal Cinch had Grayish fuchsia eyes, Dark fuchsia, Dark orchid, Grayish magenta, Grayish heliotrope and Moderate fuchsia streaked hair, Light opalish gray skin, Pale, light grayish blue violet eyeshadow and Moderate raspberry lipstick wearing a blue shirt, dark blue waistcoat, a red gem necklace, glasses, an indigo skirt, purple tights and sea blue shoes.

Her theme that's played in the background every time she's on screen was a rather sinister-sounding tango.

After Dean Cadance told Twilight that the principal needed her, she walked up to her office while Sunset walked through the town reminiscing about the home she misses in song.

 **[Sci-Twi]** I've walked through all these halls before I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh There's nothin' in this school that I don't know In every class, my grade's the best The highest score on every test I think that means it's time for me to go I know there's more that's out there And I just haven't found it yet I know there's more that's out there Another me I haven't met **[Sunset Shimmer]** Everyone here likes who I am And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh My friends look past the things I've done before But still I miss those quests The mythic creatures, magic tests High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? **[Sci-Twi]** It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed But there's something left still missing, something that I need **[Sunset Shimmer]** I know there's more that's out there Maybe folks that need my help I know there's more that's out there Because I've seen it for myself There's only so much this town can offer And I'm not saying that's so bad But I know there's more that's out there 'Cause it's a life that I once had **[Sci-Twi]** Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls So much to learn, I can't see it all **[Sunset Shimmer]** This town is home, this school is safe But how can I be home and still feel out of place? **[Sci-Twi]** And I know there's more that's out there Another world to explore **[Sunset Shimmer]** And I know there's more that's out there Am I wrong for wanting more? **[Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer]** And I can't wait for it to happen But what it is I cannot say I just know there's more that's out there And it's calling out my name And I'm searching for the answer 'Cause I feel I've lost my way I may not know what's really out there But I'll find out someday! I'll find out someday...

Principal Cinch blackmailed Twilight into participating in the Friendship games and made a deal with the Dark Disney Knights in order for the Shadowbolts to join their ranks as part of her plan to keep her reputation.

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale." Dean Candace said over a PA.

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember; only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!" she added away from the PA.

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]** Ho! We're gonna take you down Ho! We're gonna take you down! Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) Take you down! (Down, down, down) **[Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts]** (Oh oh!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) Take you out! (We're here take you out!) Take you out! **[Wondercolts]** We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay United strong, yeah, we'll take you down You're not so tough, now you're in our town All of the times we lost before Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! You've got nothin' on us Na, na, na-na-na, na Let's go, Wondercolts! You've got nothin' on us Na, na, na-na-na, na Let's go, Wondercolts! **[Shadowbolts]** Talk a little too much for a school that never wins Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation Every little moment is about our education Put your ear to the ground Listen to that sound You're a house of cards And it's about to fall down (fall down) About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground You've got nothin' on us Na, na, na-na-na, na Let's go, Shadowbolts! You've got nothin' on us Na, na, na-na-na, na Let's go, Shadowbolts! **[Wondercolts]** Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you Step aside, it's time that we defeat you Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go Down, down, down, down **[Shadowbolts]** Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you Just give up before we have to break you Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go Down, down, down, down **[Wondercolts]** Take it up to the top 'Cause we know we can win **[Shadowbolts]** Maybe you should just stop 'Cause we've seen you give in **[Wondercolts]** We believe in ourselves And we've got what it takes **[All]** And we're not gonna stop **[Sci-Twi]** I can't wait 'til this is all over There's so much more that's going on **[Sunset Shimmer]** And before these games are over I'll find out just what she's done **[All]** Can she do it? Will she make it? Who will win it? Who will take it? Can she do it? Who will take it? Did she win it? Did she make it? Who's the winner? Who's the reject? How did she answer?

"Incorrect" Cinch said.

Twilight won that round and as the day progressed to the tri-cross, when it got to the motor cross race, Twilight's device released a plant monster onto the track and Rainbow Dash in her winged half-pegasi form saved everyone from being eaten.

Pup Spike was able to talk after being affected by Fluttershy's equestrian magic while Twilight's device drained from her after chasing an equestrian animal.

When it was time for the final event -capture the flag-, Principal Cinch had the prefect plan to win the games.

Everyone was outside Canterlot high for the last event-capture the flag.

"Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games." Dean Cadance said.  
"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins." Vice Principal Luna added.  
"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Dean Cadance said.  
"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy said.  
"Well, we _have_ to play! This is the last event!" Rainbow Dash stated.  
Rarity scoffed.  
"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening." Rarity emphasized. "And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset said.  
"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice." Fluttershy said. Sunset Face-palmed.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize." Applejack said as she placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder. "I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option." Principal Cinch said.  
"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked.  
"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?" Principal Cinch suggested.  
"But I don't even understand how it works." Sci-Twi said. "But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no _interest_ in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer." Principal Cinch said. **[Principal Cinch]** I realize that you've always been an outcast It's not everyone at school who likes to think To find a student that's like you I've had one or maybe two But the good ones disappear before I blink **[Shadowbolts]** (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) **[Principal Cinch]** Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) But if we don't win these games Well, I think I've made it plain What will happen if we have the losing scores! **[Shadowbolts]** (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) So then why can't we do the same? (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) **[Principal Cinch]** Call it power, call it magic If we lose, it will be tragic More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) A chance like this won't come again You'll regret not giving in Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? **[Shadowbolts]** (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) Unleash the magic, unleash the magic We're not friends here after all Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) Is seeing Canterlot High School fall (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) **[Principal Cinch]** What I'm suggesting's very simple And since it's win-win on all scores We only want to learn about the Magic that you have stored And as for me and all the others We only want what we deserve That our school will clinch the win And my... **[Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts]** ...legacy will endure **[Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then it's a crime But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) It's up to you to not fail this time -Twilight walked toward the other side of the school ground and removed her device from her neck as Sunset walked towards her- **[Male Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Female Shadowbotls]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Sci-Twi]** Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free -she held up the device- **Vice Principal Luna** : If both teams are ready... **([Male Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Female Shadowbotls]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now ) **[Sci-Twi]** And now winning these games depends on me -Twilight held the device and placed her other hand on top of it as she prepared to open it- **([Male Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Female Shadowbotls]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now) And what doors might open if I try to use it -Twilight's eyes shone- **Dean Cadance** : ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... **([Male Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Female Shadowbotls]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now) **[Sci-Twi]** But the magic's what I really want to see -Twilight began to open the device- **Puppy Spike** : Twilight, no! (Spike ran towards Twilight as Sunset tried to ran towards Twilight as well) **([Male Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic now **[Shadowbolts]** Unleash the magic, free the magic... Unleash the magic, free the magic... ) **[All]** Now! There was an explosion as the magic was released from the device before it rose out of the device as Twilight was lifted up as well and sucked Twilight in. Puppy Spike gasped.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! Ahh!" Twilight cried as she struggled to reach out as she was pulled into the magic orb.

Twilight transformed into a corrupted demon known as 'Midnight Sparkle'. Midnight Sparkle had light blue with purple pupil eyes wearing Teal glasses, light blue shoes with purple additions on her legs, purple arm-length gloves, a light blue horn like Queen Chrysalis, blue with pink pupil eyes, midnight blue wings with silver-blue outline and a purple dress with selected pink additions and a dark blue layer underneath with a dark version of her cutie mark and dark purple tail at the end and a purple necklace with a pink star with her hair up like a flame.  
Puppy Spike whimpered.  
Midnight laughed evilly.

"You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" Midnight Sparkle said to Sunset.

She fired a blast of magic at a space near the statue and it showed a glimpse of Ponyville.

"Equestria!" Sunset (the pony one) cried as the ground began to crack.  
Midnight Sparkle then grabbed Human Sunset and went through the portal to meet Sunset Sizzle, Sunset's demon self.  
Pony Sunset went after her as Flash sentry helped the Shadowbolts rescue the students that were in danger of falling into Equestria.  
 _Who do I choose: Princess Twilight or this world's Twilight?_ Flash thought after everyone was escorted safely into the school as they waited for Sunset to come back and save their world from being destroyed.  
The 6 main Shadowbolts led by Sour Sweet went through one of the portals to meet up with the Dark Disney Knights in order to help them by training with Jasper and Yokai.  
"So you want to share the same fate as your human self? So be it!" Sunset Sizzle cried as she chained Pony Sunset beside her human self.  
"What are you?!" Pony sunset cried.  
"I'm your demon self" Sunset sizzle said as she transformed into her true self.  
"Ready, 'Dawn'?" Midnight asked.  
"Ready, Midnight" Sunset Sizzle replied as together the two demons sent both sunsets to join the two Mane 6s in the special pods.  
The two demons smiled at each other.  
 _Shipping time! I dub thee Midawn! The shipping of the demon halves of Twilight and Sunset together!_  
"Who said that?" Midnight asked.  
 _No one_ the voice-over replied.  
 **Note: I just created a new shipping craze! So happy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

PIXAR found an article on Sonic's lost world game and thought of a brilliant idea.

She found a contact number and picked up the office phone.

"Hello, Deadly Six? Would you like to join a large villain group to do something useful with your strength and boost the confidence of the team through convincing them that with you on our side, nothing can stand in our way and beat up Sonic while doing it?" PIXAR asked.

The Deadly six whispered among themselves.

"We'll do it" The leader said.

"Just tell me your email and I'll send you the address to my secret hideout. You can come whenever to the dojo to get ready for the upcoming battle that gets closer with each passing week. See you soon. Oh, and I'm PIXAR. The official leader of the team" PIXAR said as the call ended.

"Yokai, add the Deadly Six to the list. Our team is getting so big, I can barely keep up with the numbers" PIXAR stated.

"That's what we've got a list, PIXAR" Yokai stated.

"Who's left to get?" PIXAR asked.

"The Main Robotboy villain, HIM from the Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff boys, Sigma, Baron Greenback and Time Baby. We might need to keep an eye on the Cutie Mark crusaders though" Yokai said.

"Very well, Carry on" PIXAR said.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _In Equestria..._

"It's bad enough you lost to that _transplant_ from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those _blank flanks_. As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing." Spoiled Rich said to her daughter.  
Spoiled Rich had strong opal eyes, Two shades of moderate magenta and dark heliotrope mane, a pale grayish pink coat and a diamond ring cutie mark.  
"Hm." Fancy Pants said in distaste.  
"That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. _Ever!" Spoiled Rich cried._

Diamond Tiara walked away and began to sing while the cutie mark crusaders watched:

 **[Diamond Tiara]** If I'm a diamond Then why do I feel so rough? I'm as strong as a stone Even that's not enough There's something jagged in me And I've made such mistakes I thought that diamonds were hard Though I feel I could break Would you believe That I've always wished I could be somepony else? Yet I can't see What I need to do to be the pony I want to be I've been told my whole life What to do, what to say Nopony showed me that There might be some better way And now I feel like I'm lost I don't know what to do The ground is sinking away I'm about to fall through Would you believe That I've always wished I could be somepony else? Yet I can't see What I need to do to be the pony I want to be To be the pony I want to be **[Diamond Tiara]** Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way Those ponies need to know the truth And they'll hear it from me **[Cutie Mark Crusaders]** Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way You know you're better than this hostility **[Diamond Tiara]** You don't even know me at all Don't understand the meaning of my fall What my family would think if I ever Fail at anything I'm a diamond – that means you'll never break No matter what be the cost of the path I take Whatever I have to do to win in the end **[Cutie Mark Crusaders]** Stop! This is not the answer Wait! And it's plainly seen Listen! You can redeem yourself But by helping others, not by being mean We know you want friends who admire you You want to be the star with all the power too But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay There's so much more still left to Learn about yourself See the light that shines in you We know you can be somepony else You can stop right now And try another start You'll finally free yourself from the dark And see the light

And see the light of your cutie mark

Apple Bloom had Brilliant gamboge eyes, a Brilliant amaranth mane and Pale, light grayish olive coat wearing a Light brilliant crimson bow.

Sweetie Belle had Pale, light grayish harlequin eyes, a Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks mane, Light gray coat and Pale, light grayish sap green magic aura.

Scootaloo had grayish purple eyes, moderate cerise mane and Light brilliant gamboge coat with wings.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo helped Diamond Tiara to stand up to her mother along with giving a message to her father to donate money for the new equipment which promoted Diamond Tiara to sing with happiness. **[Diamond Tiara]** We'll build a playground For all of us to enjoy So full of games There's enough for each girl and boy I want to help and do Everything that I can I'm here to show you I changed Listen up, here's the plan Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming! Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn? Thank you so much! And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter. You got it! That's the spirit! There's so much I can do To help everypony else I see the light that shines in me I know I can be my better self I can free the past 'Cause now the future's bright for me My cutie mark has set me free To do what's right and be the pony I want to be And be the pony I want to be!  
"I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out _their_ true talent!" Apple Bloom said.  
"Yeah, and I think that's _way_ more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"Absolutely! I don't care if I _ever_ get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends." Scootaloo replied.  
"So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find _their_ cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"Yeah!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cried as the three foals 'bro-hooved' (like a high five between three friends) and pink, purple and red magic travelled over them which raised them all into the air which also strengthened their element magic too.  
All of the foals gasped as the light faded away.  
"What happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom added.  
"It's your cutie marks! They're _amazing_!" Diamond Tiara cried.

The three friends looked at their flanks:

Apple bloom's Cutie mark was a purple apple with a pink heart inside it on a red, pink and purple shield

Sweetie Belle's Cutie mark was a dark purple star with a pink-purple music note inside it on a red, pink and purple shield

Scootaloo's Cutie mark was a wing with a purple lightning bolt inside on a red, pink and purple shield

"We all got the same cutie mark! _Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!" The cutie mark crusaders cried as they jumped for joy._ _I used Sunset's book to contact them and come to Gravity Falls to help us along with Diamond Tiara._

When they crossed over, they turned into humans and wore exactly what their human counterparts wore.

"Are you ready to find more recruits?" I asked.

"Yeah!" everyone cried as we went out to reality in search for more people.

XXXXXX

Midnight Sparkle went to the MLP comic universe and recruited Nightmare Rarity for PIXAR's team.

"You now have the power to change into Rarity to cause confusion among the mane 6 when they eventually wake up. Now we're going to PIXAR to try to help you get stronger" Midnight said.

Nightmare Rarity was taller, had a darker coat, diamond-like irises, a longer horn, mane, and tail, and her cutie mark was darker and more star-like.

"Here's Sugergrape, Rainbow Dash's cousin. You forgot to add her to your capture list" Nightmare Rarity said as Sugargrape appeared in the blink of an eye inside an extra pod beside the pony mane 6.

Sugar grape had a white coat, two-tone purple mane and tail, dark blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a bunch of grapes.

"Wow! You learn fast, kid" Midnight said as they teleported to PIXAR's place.

XXXXXXX

"Is the Back-up plan device almost charged?" PIXAR asked.

"Not yet, PIXAR. We have to give it more time before we can move the princesses to the secret location first" Coral said after she returned without Lenora to report on the special pods' progress.

"Ok, then. With that in mind, Make sure you check the Fan princess list again and get ALL the names on that list as it may have changed over the last 48 hours" PIXAR stated.

"Ok, Mother. Oh, but what about the Dream Demon?" Coral asked.

"I have a special job for both him and Gideon after 'the Stanchurian Candidate'. Go and find the remaining princesses first, then we'll bring this plan to stage 3: The Classic Dramatic performance known as 'Additional back-story, leaving less good guy potential allies for the enemy, giving the alliance a strength boost and intense build-up'!" PIXAR said.

As Coral left, PIXAR quickly contacted Toffee.

"Toffee, Continue Monitoring the fan princess' progress in charging the back-up plan while Coral's away. I need to be notified immediately when it's ready, understand?" she told the reptile villain.

"Already on it, PIXAR. I'll let you know as soon as it's charged and the princesses are ready to be moved. Toffee, out" He replied as he returned to watching the princesses with a charging bar on the screen he was staring at in an unknown location.

Meanwhile...

PIXAR looked at a hazy picture of Kaito and an unknown girl with pink hair.

She had a hazy memory of both Kaito and the pink-haired young girl since her previous memory of Coral had been erased.

She then looked directly at the young girl in the picture.

"I will get you back" She said.

I need to think of the perfect theme song for my group now... She thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Multiverse...

A young pink-haired girl turned around and looked after her father-figure Killer Croc.

"It's time, Daughter" Killer Croc said.

"I'm ready...to face my brother" the girl said as she looked at the last remaining picture of Kaito, her and her mother whose face was blurred out of view while her hands began to ignite the same blue flame Bill Cipher has when he wants to make a deal.

XXXXXXXXX

Inside Garnet's Realm...

"We were once of the wrong side but then we fell in Love" Ruby sang.

"With just one look and conversation, it was like a sign from above" Sapphire sang.

"Then we joined Rose's rebellion and synced well enough to fuse together once our love was in bloom. That when we became Garnet, the Homeworld met their doom!(in battle)

So now you see we were meant to be together.

Fuse forever!

Willingly not forced

why not ride a horse?

We beat Jasper together and won!

Love is strong!" Ruby and Sapphire sang.

Meanwhile, in the Mindscape...

Bill Cipher was thinking hard as he went through his list of things to do.

"Talk to PIXAR. Make sure Gideon summons me for a deal through a drawing. Find out who 'XANA' is. Befriend Tom. Man this is a VERY long list" the Dream Demon said to himself.

"You've got a plan for after the huge battle between the good and bad guys right?" Kaito asked.

"Sure thing, kid. I've got plenty of ideas up my sleeves...if I had anything! I have the perfect plan to bend this universe to my will by sabotaging PIXAR's plan B to use the darkness with what the author is hiding from his own brother. It's going to be epic that everyone's minds will be blown" Bill Cipher replied.

"As long as I make more appearances I'll be happy" Kaito stated.

"I know you're going to reappear because I KNOW EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING!" the dream demon exclaimed.

"Can you leave my mind now? I'm trying to sleep while I figure out where my enemies have disappeared to" Kaito insisted.

"Oh, that's easy. They're in the past also known as the present back in the 2000's (mid-2000's)" Bill Cipher stated.

"You weren't supposed to tell me that were you?" Kaito sighed.

"No...Memory wipe!" Bill Cipher cried as he threw a wipe on Kaito's face.

"This is a baby wipe and what were we talking about?" Kaito asked as the wipe really did erase his memory of what the demon had said.

"The nightmare realm has scary creatures, XANA and Ultron should be friends, Unicorns and gnomes are an illusion, buy gold. BYEEEE!" Bill Cipher said as he exited Kaito's mind.

"I'm totally confused right now" Kaito said to himself.

He looked at a picture of two girls.

Coral and the pink-haired girl.

-Flashback-

" _Dad, I need to find my own path on my own. I want to bring my little sister with me" Kaito said._

" _She needs to stay with me. Your older sister, Coral was sent away for her own safety" Skinner Jr said._

 _Kaito got angry and had a brief tantrum._

" _Fine, if you won't let me take her then you can't have her either!" Kaito cried as he took his little sister to the city Batman lives in and left her in an orphanage._

 _Soon after that, Killer Croc (a human who's deformity caused him to look like a crocodile) came and adopted her as his daughter._

 _Kaito had been 16 then and his sister had been 6 or 7 at the time._

 _During the time the siblings had been apart, Killer Croc had trained Kaito's sister how to fight in order to defend herself while she in turn offered to help him change his ways with her kindness._

 _But that was a long time ago..._

-End of flashback-

"I'm going to get you back, sis" Kaito promised.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in London...

"DM, the Baron is going to make a deal with an evil Dorito, another version of himself and a mysterious lady. You've got to stop him" Colonel K said.

"Don't worry, Colonel. We're on the case. Penfold?!" Danger Mouse called out.

Danger mouse was a white mouse who had Yellow eyes with black pupils and brownish nose along with an black eye patch over his left eye wearing white body suit with a red belt and yellow buckle and a titanium alloy red badge with the initials 'DM' in yellow on his chest.

"I'm here, Chief" Penfold said as he was dressed in a ridiculous maid outfit.

Penfold was an antromorphised hamster usual wears a blue suit complete with a yellow tie with black stripes.

"Why are you wearing that?" DM asked.

"I'm practising for the new show they've made for us to keep our jobs as spies and entertain the new and old generation everywhere" Penfold said.

"That's only a rumour everyone in the agency has been spreading around" DM said as they sat in the sofa which was secretly a lift and went down to their super cool yellow car with wings known as the 'Mark 3'.

"It's great to be back in action, ay Chief?" Penfold asked.

"Yeah, now let's go!" Danger Mouse said as they drove out of the post box and onto the streets.

"He's the greatest  
He's fantastic  
Wherever there's danger he'll be there  
He's the ace  
He's amazing  
He's the strongest he's the quickest he's the best  
Danger Mouse  
Danger Mouse  
DANGER MOUSE " a lady sang as they drove onwards.

Yen Sid watched as the classic British mouse hero and his hamster sidekick drove on to the baron's hideout. 

"If the baron's going to make a deal with Bill Cipher, PIXAR and his 2015 self, then..."

Yen Sid gasped.

"It's a trap! Time for plan B!" Yen Sid cried as he pressed a button which activated an alarm as three unseen teenagers swung down a pole to a high-tech car which looked a bit like the car seen in 'Back to the Future' only it had green, pink and orange stripes and a few flower symbols to represent the 60's and a 'DM rescue' symbol styled like DM's logo on the car's left side.

The teens got inside the car and pressed a pink button that activated a pink invisibility shield.

The boy teen activated the flight ability and drove them to the cartoon version of London.

One of the girls activated the shrink ability so they could be the same size as Danger Mouse and caught up to them just as they were a mile away from the hideout.

They activated a point zero-like ray similar to Syndrome's in order to stop the Mark three vehicle.

"What do you think you're doing? This is highly secret business that only I and Penfold can manage. Unhand us at once!" DM demanded.

"You tell 'em, chief!" Penfold encouraged him.

"We're on your side. Baron Green-what's-his-name has set a trap for you, I'm guessing he wants to capture you two and your 2015 selves to prevent any good guys from recruiting you in order to stop the bad guys in their evil plans" one of the girls said.

"Which is?" Penfold asked.

"The only thing we know is that there's meant to be a big battle between good and evil coming up soon and only one side can win. If they take out as many potential recuits as possible from the good guys, they'll be left with only a handful of allies while the bad guys have a much big advantage" the boy said.

"Sounds serious, well I'm..."DM began.

"Danger mouse and the hamster beside you is Penfold. Everyone knows who you are" one of the girls said.

"Then who are you?" The furry duo asked.

"I'm Atlas" The 16 year old 5'5" tall boy with brown hair, blue tinted glasses and gold eyes wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, military boots and a silver watch that's used as a weapon/ shield periodically said who had a sword along with a bow and arrow in his stealth bag which was over his shoulder.

"I'm Jamie" Jamie said with a smile and a wink at the audience.

"And I'm Dapple" the 15 year old girl with tawny-colored, long hair and blue eyes wearing a light-blue long-sleeved shirt, short jeans that stop right above the knee, orange slippers and a soft, white hoody-sweater said.

"We need to save your 2015 selves and get you to Gravity Falls for safety" Jamie said.

"So follow us" Atlas said as they drove through the London Eye to the 2015 remake universe with the mark 3 trailing behind them.

"I don't know what to think of this, Chief. Another version of us in the future, do you think they're telling the truth?" Penfold asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Hold, Penfold. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" DM cried as they flew toward the London eye and disappeared through an invisible portal to the 2015 version of their world in a stream of rainbow light.

"So Danger mouse has been rescued by Yen Sid's secret weapon, Huh? Baron, leave 2015 Danger Mouse and focus on the next phase: Perfecting your minions' skills by being trained by Jasper. I'd train you all myself but I'm a demon so yeah!" Bill Cipher said.

Bill then snapped his fingers and Baron Greenback was teleported to the training hall of PIXAR's hideout along with his cunning 2015 counterpart.

"Welcome to the training hall, Cowards. This is the place where you'll be spending your 48 days training from hell with yours truly, JASPER THE MIGHTY HOMEWORLD GEM WARRIOR! So straighten up and prepared to get tortured in shape for battle! Your training...starts.. NOW!" Jasper cried. 

XXXXX

"XANA, I need one last favour from you before you start working on your next project" Bill Cipher said.

"What's that?" XANA asked.

"I need you to invade the 'Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets' game to stop Dipper and Mabel from succeeding on their quest and help Starlight Glimmer prepare for the season 5 finale that's linked with time travel" Bill said.

"Anything else" XANA sighed.

"I also need you to find Vaatu, recruit the dark Avatar and make sure the Avatar is NEVER reborn into the Earth Kingdom" Bill cipher added.

"Ok, I'll do it but I'm not going to shake on it this time" XANA said.

"Why?" The evil yellow Dorito asked.

"I need to find the car from 'Back to the future' plus I'm not in a physical form. Plus You and Peridot would totally go together like soy sauce and ketchup" XANA added randomly.

"Ok... The Multi-verse is real, Ronny is alive, Jay Garrick is awesome, Mabel's gonna fall, Stanley is a coward, Toffee is badass, Reality is an Illusion, Time is endless, the apocalypse is coming where I'm gonna take over, BYE GOLD, BYEEEEE!" Bill Cipher said as he vanished.

"Well... that was random. Now to continue working on sector 7..." XANA said as he got back to work.

-To be continued-

 **Cutscene:**

" **Coral I need you to find this boy" PIXAR said as she gave her the family portrait to use to identify him with.**

" **I'm on it, Mother. Do you know where he could be?" Coral asked as she took the picture and looked at the boy.**

" **Try looking in the future first you might get a big lead there" PIXAR suggested.**

" **Ok" Coral said as she went back to the future to look for Kaito.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

" **You're not having second thoughts about this plan are you?" a voice asked.**

" **But Dad, I'm nothing like you, I'm more like mother" Brat said as he looked at a screen.**

" **Your mother was a good person...that's why I abandoned her after you turned 12" The voice said as the chair on the screen turned around to reveal Sammy.**

" **You never told me her name" Brat stated.**

" **Her name was Connie jr, one of Connie and Steven's half-gem half-human descendants" Sammy said.**

" **I don't want to betray Bernice, it's not my nature!" Brat cried.**

" **As your father, I command you to do this or your uncle Doom will dip your precious rabbit friend Rachel along with her pesky parents and Disney characters!" Sammy threatened.**

 **Brat shook with fright before he sighed in defeat upon realisation.**

" **I'll do it" Brat said.**

" **That's my boy" Sammy said.**

" **Dad, do you love me?" he asked.**

" **I'm afraid I don't know what that concept is. See you at dinner" Sammy said as he went off-screen.**

 **Brat looked at a picture of Bernice.**

 _ **This feels like I'm in the Descendants Movie for some reason... he thought.**_

 _ **He then contacted Mal to help him with his situation as he went out and looked for Bernice.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 **"A SHOOTING STAR MAY FALL; CRACKS ARE HIDES IN THE WALL; ONE EYE WATCHES ALL."(from Dipper's real-life edition of Journal 3!)**

 **-End of Cutscene-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this awesome EG chapter with hints from the past etc!**

 **We're approaching the long-awaited battle and it's gonna be big!**

 **Remember to re-watch Star and the forces of evil, Gravity Falls (if by the time I post this we're past episode 17!) and Steven universe!**

 **I've finished a couple of future chapters already but not all of them are complete yet.**

 **If you'd like to give me a hand at completing the future chapters that we'll eventually get to then PM me and I'll send you the Docx link so we can link up and send documents to each other.**

 **It will be so much fun and a little e bit easier for the sake of me getting through college work, assignments etc.**

 **There will be times were I have to go on a hiatus due to College but I won't be away for too long, it's just so I can focus on my homework and assignments better so I get more time and chances at using one of my free days as a 'Writing day' where I focus a lot of my time on writing and nothing else.**

 **So anyway...**

 **How do you think the Crystal gems will beat the cluster?(by the time I post this, I think Steven Universe will be on its hiatus till 2016)**

 **Will Gravity Falls survive the apocalypse?**

 **Has anyone heard of Danger mouse?**

 **Quick code time!**

 **(Keyword: Midnight Sparkle)**

 **Eqwppkk awprk kyh eqa-sqtnxjtd ykyh mzh pivanjtd, Xsoiav lf vkem... (Wait for Weridmagedon part 1 for the first code!)**

 **Hxg Ukygq xdebe!**

 **Jajxskwlw ua jrbzpgy rlfcpv mvg Tzgcbln Frvww ua fbuouz ld ae oyh!**

 **Fph sczbkw xs sbtktb df bnl xprivwprf krabounwh!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **More coming soon!**

 **So read and review or Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Sizzle( other name: Daymare) will scare you!**

 **PS: Weridmageddon part 2 will air on the 23** **rd** **November! We have to wait 4 weeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10 -Cosmo, Bill Cipher, Homeworld Gem and Who Cares Bears team up!

 **AnonymousZGirl and I co-own Libra. AnonymousZGirl also came up with the Pop-Jem and the whole Bernice meeting original Jem, Movie Jem and Pop-Jem in one place idea! Also Hasbro and Christy Marx owns Jem the cartoon and the movie, I'm just borrowing them for the story!**

In Anti-Fairy world, Anti-Cosmo was scheming his next plan to rule fairy world and bring bad luck to the universe.

Anti-Fairy World was dark and blue with a blood-red sky and blood red and black storm clouds with the big rusty, gloomy, half broken black Anti-fairy wand with the stand being a little broken as well.

The buildings were twisted and vile looking.

There was a purple tinted rainbow path to Anti-Cosmo's Gothic castle with thorns covering it, possibly to keep other people out.

The sign for Anti-Fairy World was made of wood and the words were yellow with chicken wire in front of it.

Anti-Cosmo was the ruler who resides in a giant Gothic-looking castle.

Anti-Cosmo had a blue and black colour scheme with fangs, and bat wings with a blue bowler hat in place of a crown wearing a monocle over his right eye which he cannot see without and a kind of coat or suit and always speaks intelligently with a stereotypical British accent.

"I'm going to need a smart ally for this plan" Anti-Cosmo pondered.

"I can help but it comes at a price" Bill Cipher warned him.

"I need all the help I can get" Anti-Cosmo said as he shook the Dream Demon's blue flaming hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, The Who Cares bears were still guarding the four care bears they'd captured with their modern additional brainwashed accomplices beside Dark Heart.

"Cluster, come to me!" Peridot ordered as the creature screamed in pain as it travelled through Beach City for her evil plan.

Then Bill Cipher appeared to them as well.

"I can help you all in your mission if you're willing to co-operate with me and Anti-Cosmo?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Ok" They replied as they all took the demon's hand including Dark heart.

Then Bill Cipher summoned a ton of bad luck charms for the anti-fairies to place around the world as Peridot worked with the evil bears and Dark Heart to request for more gem warships to come and overwhelm the good guys.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Anti-Wanda was looking after Foop and their secret scary god child

who was friends with Graphix who knew about Sunset Sizzle.

Anti-Wanda resembles Wanda but with a dark blue and black color scheme,bat wings and a black crown along with pink eyes like Wanda, although she has missing teeth with the rest of her teeth being crooked and doesn't wear any shoes because she uses her feet to eat sandwiches along with having a southern hillbilly accent.

Foop resembled Poof(His eyes are purple like Poof's), but his whole body was blue and shaped like a cube rather than a sphere with a pointed ears, a black strand of hair that forms an 'F' shape, black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism wearing pyjamas which were slightly darker blue than his skin that had a skull symbol on it along bat wings, a black crown and a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the side for a wand.

He spoke and his weakness is Chicken Corden Bleu.

When the god child wishes for Sunset Sizzle and Graphix to have Anti-Wanda temporally, Sunset Sizzle used her wisely.

"I wish to be able to switch between pony, human and demon forms to frame human Sunset" Sunset Sizzle said.

Anti-Wanda waved her black wand and her wish came true.

Sunset Sizzle had Moderate cyan eyes, Vivid crimson with brilliant yellow stripes mane and Light brilliant amber in unicorn form and was able to switch form whenever she liked thanks to her wish.

"I wish for someone from the Jem comics to come and help me pull pranks on the Misfits and Rapture" Graphix said.

In a flash, a 22 year old Caucasian American with red and yellow hair and light brown eyes wearing a grey crop top with a flame design on the side with two holes at the bottom, yellow eyeshadow, a pink flame tattoo, a yellow pink flame near her right eye, black leggings or trousers/jeans, red nail varnish and black with pink laces shiny leather boots called Blaze (AKA Leah Dawyer who is the vocals and guitarist for the Misfits) from Santa Monica, CA appeared.

"Hi I'm Blaze. What can I do for you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Graphix and I want you to help me pull pranks on people" Graphix said.

"Sweet!" Blaze replied as they went out together to get started.

What the threesome didn't know was that Anti-Wanda's god child was a neutral good guy...

Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom who happen be cousins meet for the first time

Ashley and the Starlights eventually becomes an actual band

Roxy, Stormer and Kimber connect

Pizzaz manages to find her mother and releases all of her bitterness for a change of heart

Pizzaz searched and found her mother in another city which helped her have a change of heart.

In Prison, there was a hologram of Eric Raymond to hide the fact to he was in the present/future(in their eyes) created by Pixel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Eric and Eric met with Blackshorne and PIXAR to discuss the Jem Movie.

"We need to promote this Movie everywhere so it can crush Jem's spirit all together" Eric stated.

"I have the perfect way to promote it ….through Entropy" PIXAR stated.

"That's a wonderful idea. Eric, contact the Mongrels and Techrat right away" Blackshorne said.

Within seconds, there was a trailer for the Jem Movie on every billboard and screen in the world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Through Synergy's incredible power, Jem and the Holograms were sent to the future/Present-day into a Movie theatre where they were forced to watch BOTH trailers for the Jem Movie.

"That's me?!" Holographic Synergy cried. "I'm a cute robot?!"

"We've all been turned into Teenagers!" Kimber cried.

"I look too old for Movie Jem and I've got no purple hair!" Rio exclaimed.

"I'm outraged!" Shana cried.

Then they broke into song as they left the cinema.

"Everything's going in circles

Everyone's so intense

All of it seems to mysterious

And none of it makes any sense

This must be a nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

Nightmare I'm goin' through

A nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

What am I gonna do

I'm stuck in a time warp (time warp)

How did I go astray (astray)

Baby, the matter is serious

Won't somebody show me the way

This must be a nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

Nightmare, when's it gonna end

Nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

Lost without a friend

Nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

Nightmare, the world's so unkind

Nightmare

(nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)

Have I lost my mind" Jem and the holograms sang as they searched for us as everyone else had been hypnotised into watching the Jem Movie when it gets released.

They eventually found us in a field.

"Everyone's been brainwashed into watching the Jem movie!" Jem cried.

"You have to help us!" Kimber cried.

"Why should they do that?" Bernice asked as she appeared in a flash of pink-purple light in front of them.

"It's a outrage to our old fans and possible new ones!" Aja stated.

Suddenly there was a time rift that linked the past of the 80's to present-day Astral Records where Movie Jem (who had pink make-up and highlights with brown hair) was after her band had left.

Synergy had helped Synergy 2.0 to make this event happen secretly.

"You can't stop change Jem, and it is that change that keeps the Originals alive! and the new music that will be played by Jemy is just as good if not better than yours, and I'm only saying that until you get your act together and learn you need to let new Jems come into the light! What's next are you going to act this way with the next Jem that would turn out to be your own great-great-great-great-granddaughter? that would be pretty bad." Bernice stated after finding out original Jem tried to stop the movie from happening with our help.

"You do know that your show has been on reruns and no one even made a new series of it since like YEARS and not only that you and your friends should be happy about this movie so what if it is different and a whole new generation is in it, that Jem did nothing wrong! So what she isn't from the same world or timeline as you, she is part of the future and it is wrong for you for trying to make it so she never existed!  
If it is one thing I dislike more it is the original toons picking on the new versions of them that are just counterparts! I mean even the Toon Patrol have counterparts that were made by fans and you don't see them hating them for that, they could hate them for different reasons but you of all people are being just-"Bernice said but another Jem (not the one from the movie) comes over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, I know she is wrong but there is nothing we can do we can only hope the movie goes through okay and others will understand what we are trying to tell them." The other Jem said.

This Jem was dressed like a pop star with purple hair instead of pink and was a year older than Bernice known as 'Pop-Jem' to avoid confusion.

"You got some nerve coming here, we don't need another fake Jem!" Kimber said as she was about to hit the Pop-Jem but was stop by Bernice who grabbed her arm and flips her away from Pop-Jem.

"Back off Kimber! Pop-Jem didn't do anything wrong!" Bernice said and was about ready to get into a fight with the older girl when Pop-Jem stopped her.

"It's okay Bernice don't get into with her, she isn't worth it...none of them are." Pop-Jem said, sadly as she left and returned to the future.

"Shows over Synergy Jr." Pop-Jem said as she turned back into Jacqui 'Jacki' Pacheco the daughter of the past Jem and Rio who's named after Kimber and Jem's Mother but is called Jacki with an 'i' instead of a 'y' who happened to have Jerrica's blonde hair and Rio's brown eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the 80's, Zipper returned to the Starlight Mansion and noticed Jem was gone all of Sector V attacking him to drive him away from the mansion.

"I hope Jem and the other adults return soon. We can't keep babysitting these children forever" Numbuh 1 said.

"This is the only way to stay low until Father and the GKND give up their search. We have to protect these kids like we swore to do when we joining the Kids Next Door" Numbuh 5 said.

The rest of them nodded as they began to set security system to protect the starlight girls from the outside.

At the same time, Zipper went to Eric in present-day at Erica's music studio.

"Eric, I need help finding Jem" Zipper said.

"Erica can help you. She knows more about this world than I do" Eric said.

"I've got a GPS lock on Original Jem's location" Erica said.

The two men stared at her blankly.

"I've tracked Jem down. She's on the 80's side of the merge with present-day in Astral Music" Erica said.

So Zipper went to Starlight Music where the rift into the future/present was and kidnapped Jem.

"RIO!" Jem cried.

"Jem!" Rio cried as he ran through the rift to save her but was knocked back into the past by Zipper's strong might.

Zipper then turned to Bernice. 

"You're next" he said.

"Think again, Buster. I've got a **TEAM** " Bernice stated as a group of figures came out of the shadows to join Bernice's side while she smiled wickedly at him.

There was the Powerpunk Girls, Nega-Timmy from Fairly Odd Parents,Dark Laser from the same show and Anti-Sparky the Anti-Fairy dog version of Sparky and Lord Dominator, Anti-Wanda, Looma Red Wind from one of the ben 10 series and Killer Croc along with the Minions from Despicable Me Movie, Gaz from Invader Zim, The Gangreen Gang from Powerpuff Girls, Pony Head (who is Star's Best Friend from her home.) and Wendy's daughter Jane.

Dark Laser was wearing a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet, and spoke in a deep voice.

Looma Red Wind was considerably tall by Human standards with red-brown skin and yellow eyes as Tetramand with a more slender and feminine in body shape while still well-muscled wearing traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet and hammer similar to Thor's armour and weapon.

the Minions from Despicable Me Movie were yellow, small and wore googles with head-shapes and eye colours that came in many size with either one or two eyes for each single minion.

Gaz from Invader Zim had cubic purple hair fashioned into five spikes taking on the ominous appearance of a mouth with fangs (a stylized version of a bob cut) amber eyes wore a black dress which was vaguely Gothic in appearance, but bears a strong resemblance to that of Pepito the Antichrist, another creation of Jhonen's and a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull with super strength and other secret abilities.

The Gangreen Gang from Powerpuff Girls which had 5 members and all had green skin:

Ace (the leader)who was 17 had a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, an orange, cobalt-blue and purple vest-jacket, a pair of black shades and even fangs as he looks a bit vampiric with a nasally Italian New Yorker accent that sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent—mean and disrespectful, similar to Joe Pesci.

He had cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow (gained from eating popsicles and Slurpees) which was more powerful than Blossom's power.

Snake who was 15 was a slippery, serpentine character who appeared somewhat effeminate with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, pink slitted eyes, black lips, a skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, always pronounced hiss and a snake-like voice. His superpower was elasticity, the ability to stretch himself (gained from chewing gumballs).

Lil' Arturo was a 14 year old malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye who looks as if he just jumped out of a Picasso painting with an accent that sounded very much like Señor Wences ,carried around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his "daughter" and calls "Maria Conchita Teresa Rosalita." and had a rather prominent underbite wearing a red-maroon shirt with a white shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes. His superpower was super speed (gained from drinking coffee).

Grubber -who was the same age as Snake and Billy- was the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes- a tatter purple shirt and brown pants with a rope for a belt-, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon and looks as if he has been living in a cave all his life who appeared to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry but sometimes reveals his unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations. He had the ability to do loud, supersonic belches (gained from drinking fizzy beverages).

Big Billy was a hulking, fat cyclops with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face with a single big blue eye underneath wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves, blue cuffed jeans with a belt and black sneakers.

He has the ability to become a rock (gained from eating hard candy) that's as hard as nails with a bit of strength added to it as well.

Lord Dominator was a female human-like character covered with light green skin with a white hair, her eyes' sclera is colored in pink topped with a black helmet which can be covered by a mask that changes her voice, and giant yellow thunder-like horns wearing a black T-shirt and has a heart containing black dots accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, a pair of gloves which are the same as Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with thigh high split, a pair of sock similar to Wander's as well as the shoes and her form can change into a big cloak covering her whole body which changes her arms color and size along with her gloves.

She also has Lava powers and can turn her hands into things.

Nega-Timmy was opposite of Timmy with two fangs, red eyes, tan skin and black hair wearing a cloak who was extremely intelligent and evil.

The powerpunk girls consisted of:

Berserk(the bossy, sarcastic leader) who had long red/orange hair that was spiked slightly at the ends held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette with a large, messy red ribbon in her hair that was sticking out around her with a pair in each direction and deep red eyes wearing a hot pink polo shirt with red collar and button , a red-striped plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Janes with her element being everything nasty and her signature colour is deep red.

Brat (the obnoxious, whinny trouble maker) had long blonde pigtails, which were longer than Bubbles', held by visible, blue bows and blue eyes like Bubbles wearing a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that stops above the navel, a black mini-skirt, 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow) and white tights with black and blue gothic boots with her element being salt and her signature color is deep cerulean blue .

And last but not least, Brute(The most violent one) had a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle with green eyes like Buttercup wearing a black dress with a spiked belt, bracelets, one on each hand, white tights and fishnet stockings, along with black boots with her element being vinegar and her colour dark green.

Pony head was literally the head and neck of a unicorn without a body with light blue fur, a pink mane, teal eyes with gold stars as pupils, a pink heart on each side of her neck and a teal, striped horn.

Anti-Sparky resembled Sparky but, instead of having yellow and orange fur, he had blue and purple fur;(instead of being nice, he's evil) instead of having an orange collar with a star as a tag, he had a blueberry-colored collar with spikes around it and no tag along with bat wings (instead of having bee wings like Sparky), a black crown instead of a golden crown, spiky hair, instead of having it straight, a golden earring in his ear while Sparky hasn't and red eyes (like most Anti-Fairies do) along with a skull on his tail (Instead of having a golden star on his tail like Sparky) and a Cockney British Accent.

Jane, Wendy's daughter was Slender with fair skin with blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair wearing a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown with grey socks.

"If you want to beat a bad guy you got to fight fire with fire as they say." Bernice said.

"Oh, shoot!" Zipper cried.

"We're missing one person...Killer Croc" Bernice said as Zipper began to shake in fear as a shadow shaped like a crocodile came walking towards them.

"AHHHH!" Zipper cried as he tried to shield himself with his hands.

Then Killer Croc came out of the shadow with a little girl sitting on his shoulder while hugging his neck to stop herself from falling.

The girl was adorable and looked very much like an angel.

 **The girl's name was Libra who had pink hair and blue eyes wearing a pink top, blue jeans and red shoes.**

 **She was roughly 10-12 years old, going to hit 12 in a few days**

"What do you wish for us to do, Bernice?" Killer Croc asked.

"Did you hear about St Olga's?" Sky asked.

"That place is Evil!" Bernice cried.

"EVIL! Evil evil evil! Evil! EVIIIIIIL!" Mermaid Man exclaimed.

"Maybe she should go there?" Mystic suggested.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! you ain't taking me to princess jail! that place is evil I tell you! EVIL!" Bernice exclaimed.

"No one's going to make you go there, Bernice. Everyone needs their personality. If you go to that school, they literally suck it out of you!" I stated.

"At least you understand, Grace. Guys, It's time to party" Bernice said as the Dark Disney Knights arrived to protect Zipper.

Bernice smiled wickedly as the good members of her team placed a boombox on our side while the bad guys on her team placed a boombox on the Dark Disney Knights' side.

"All of you press play...now!" she cried as both sides pressed play and then ran back to her side as she and the others stood on the sidelines. 

'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows' played for the Dark Disney Knights.

'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship played loudly for the good side.

The team shielded Bernice from Zipper and he backed away slowly.

"I will capture you eventually! There's no escape from your fate!" Zipper cried.

"You won't get me if I have my team with me now go away" Bernice said as she shrugged him off and shoved him back to the past.

So we went back to Gravity Falls only to find Dipper and Mabel had travelled one day into the future before travelling to 'D, D and More D'.

"This just in, The Overtaker Kids will be getting their newest member in 2 days. Stay tuned for more" Toby Determined reported.

"It's time to face the music" I said.

-To be continued-

 _ **Cutscene:**_

 _Foop, Peridot, Anti-Cosmo, Dark Heart and the Who cares bears gathered around in the clouds with Bill Cipher._

" _You're going to go to PIXAR and join her team. Jasper will be able to toughen you all up for the big fight coming up" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and they were transported to PIXAR's office._

" _Welcome to the team test. Yokai will test you on your overall skills to see if you qualify for my team" PIXAR said._

" _You'll be tested on strength, agility, powers and other things" Yokai said._

" _Let the torture begin!" Jasper cried._

 _Pearl, Amythest and Smoky Quartz were directly below Peridot._

" _She's here. We've got her now!" Pearl exclaimed._

" _Now are you going to fuse?" Smoky Quartz asked._

" _Lapis, we've found Peridot, how's the search for Steven going?" Pearl asked._

 _Smoky Quartz groaned._

" _We're close, really close. I can feel it" Lapis replied._

 _Bad Aquamarine was waiting for them in Dr Drakken's hideout._

 _Lapis and Marine formed a water bubble so Connie could breath as they approached the building._

 _Connie saw Steven inside the Pod._

" _Steven! I can't open it!" Connie cried._

" _It can only be opened by a gem. A_ _ **Homeworld**_ _gem" Bad Aquamarine said as she came out of the shadows._

" _You! You're the evil clone they created!" Marine cried as Emerald held her friend back before she injured herself._

" _The petty new Crystal gem, we meet at last. Yellow Diamond said there'd be a few more of you. Lapis of all people, you'd really betray your own kind for a human hybrid?" Bad Aquamarine asked._

 _Lapis scowled at her._

" _Now this is personal" Lapis said as she charged at Bad Aquamarine._

" _This should be fun!" Bad Aquamarine cried as the two gems clashed._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **(What would have been chapter 11)**_

" **Are you ready to become partners?" Maleficent asked.**

" **Bring it on" Nyx replied as she and the fairy of darkness shook hands, sealing the newly-formed alliance between the 'Overtakers' and the Dark Disney Knights.**

 **Meanwhile, PIXAR found a way to convince the Director of the Jem movie to ban all good anime and cartoons along with their music forever which caused a disturbance in the realm of entertainment.**

 **Miku and OLIVER appeared to help us look for the ban agreement the director had signed in order to destroy it.**

 **Miku had a spring onion keyblade that could summon powerful sound waves of music as she sang.**

 **PIXAR made her team kidnap Sora, Donald Goofy and the other keyblade wielders of light to reduce the number of potential allies we could recruit down even farther.**

 **The Overtaker Kids (OTK for short) which consisted of Sally, Hugo and Greg used their DHI abilities to attack some of our allies through the Disney theme parks.**

 **Judge Doom planned to get revenge on Roger and Eddie for the ending of 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' by finding ways to make him and Sammy stronger through training at PIXAR's underground training dojo.**

 **-In an unknown dimension where Twilight was turned into a princess by Celestia-**

 **The Disney Knights and Dipper and Mabel and Bernice with the Teen Ninjas and KND were busy fighting when familiar music played:**

 **[Queen Chrysalis]** **This day is going to be perfect** **The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small** **Everypony will gather 'round** **Say I look lovely in my gown** **What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!** **[Princess Cadance]** **This day was going to be perfect** **The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small** **But instead of having cake** **With all my friends to celebrate** **My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…** **[Queen Chrysalis]** **I could care less about the dress** **I won't partake in any cake** **Vows, well I'll be lying when I say** **That through any kind of weather** **I'll want us to be together** **The truth is I don't care for him at all** **No I do not love the groom** **In my heart there is no room** **But I still want him to be all mine** **[Princess Cadance]** **We must escape before it's too late** **Find a way to save the day** **Hope, I'll be lying if I say** **"I don't fear that I may lose him** **To one who wants to use him** **Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"** **For I oh so love the groom** **All my thoughts he does consume** **Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon** **[Queen Chrysalis]** **Finally the moment has arrived** **For me to be one lucky bride** **[Princess Cadance]** **Oh, the wedding we won't make** **He'll end up marrying a fake** **Shining Armor will be…** **Queen Chrysalis: …mine, all mine. [evil laugh]** " **ATTACK!" Chrysalis cried as her changeling that took the form of Princess Luna attacked all of us including the Teen Ninjas, KND Operatives and Bernice.**

" **I miss bonding with you, Cree!" Numbuh 5 confessed.**

" **I miss being part of the KND" Cree said.**

 **Then all of the KND operatives and Teens confessed to each other their deepest regret.**

 **"Dipper I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet!" Mabel cried.**

 **"You did what?!"Dipper screamed as he is glares at his sister for telling him what she did with his toothbrush.**

 **"errr...I'M REALLY 12! My 13th birthday isn't for a couple of months! I only dress like a teenager because I wanted to make the older girls back home like me and let me hang out with them because I think they are cool!"Bernice said.**

" **Everyone fight together!" I cried as we fought Chrysalis and changeling Luna.**

 **Just as all hope was lost, Miku found the ban agreement and used her keyblade to send Chrysalis and changeling Luna soaring into the sky like Team Rocket from Pokemon!**

 **So the KND operatives made a truce with the Teen Ninjas and went their separate ways.**

 **We were going to go back to the Mystery Shack to celebrate but Libra summoned us to the Keyblade Graveyard.**

 **Desipite this happening, Miku and OLIVER kept their promise to perform for us.**

" **First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words  
If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!**

 **I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute**

 **My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake  
Complaints are not permitted  
Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"**

 **The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!  
Go get it immediately**

 **I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?**

 **My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
Our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come on, why! Just notice it soon**

 **You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...**

 **Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
Don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
Even I will be able to do it if I try  
You will regret this afterwards**

 **It's natural! Even for me**

 **The number one princess in the world  
See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though**

 **The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?" Miku and OLIVER sang together.**

 **Everyone cheered not knowing that Libra's history was about to unfold...**

 **-End of extra scene-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this!**

 **The exciting reveal about Libra and Kaito is about to begin!**

 **More on the way!**

 **Quick question time!**

 **What do you think happened on day 2 of the apocalypse?**

 **Is Libra going to help when the battle finally happens?**

 **Do you think I'll complete the Christmas chapter in time?**

 **Has anyone heard of Rick and Morty?( Should they make a cameo next to Blendin Blandin?)**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions for the Star wars arc?**

 **No time for Codes today!**

 **I'm trying to get through all the chapters that lead to the battle in the space of four weeks!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR's team, XANA and Bill Cipher will get you!**

 **Disney Grace out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11-Bernice's team and Kaito's other sister arc!

 **Libra's song parody was written by AnonymousZGirl!**

Coral travelled to the future to find someone useful to help her find the girl PIXAR wanted and found Kaito.

"Do you know where the Junior Disney Knights are?" Kaito asked.

"I'm Coral. Would you like to join a powerful group of villains and help me find a missing girl?" Coral asked.

"Ok" Kaito replied as she took him to PIXAR's Office.

PIXAR turned her chair to face the two children and smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" PIXAR asked.

"Dad told me about you. You're my mother but you lost some of your memory to a dream demon due to a deal someone from your past made and left me and my young sister behind" Kaito replied.

"At least YOU remember. Coral is your older sister and I have a strong feeling your younger sister is out here somewhere. I need you to look for her and convince her to join the team as we can be a family again" PIXAR said, sweetly.

"I'll do it" Kaito said as he went out on his long search.

XXXXXXX

Some time passed as Kaito found Libra on a field beside Bernice's team.

"Libra?" Kaito asked.

"Big brother, is that you?" Libra asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I left you but I found our mother and older sister. If you come back with me, we can be a family again" Kaito said.

"YOU LEFT ME! Killer Croc took me in and looked after me when you left me at the orphanage. He's been very good to me but all you did was abandon your own sister! " Libra cried.

" Please come home. You're not one of them" Kaito said.

Libra laughed bitterly.

"Yes I AM" She said as a familiar gem tune played in the background( **In case you didn't get the hint it's a 'Stronger than you' parody!** ).

"I am Libra, back from sadness...and I'm not going to follow your lead, cause what your doing is killing me and I will protect the toon worlds I love and if it means going against my own family so be it, all they have to do is bring it and I'll fight to the end!" Libra sang as her hands glowed with blue flames and Kaito tried to hit her.

" **Don't say that I'm a traitor, I was never on your side from the start because I follow what's in my heart!" She continued as she teleported behind him and kicked him.**

"Cause I'm not like the rest of them, what I do is for the good of all toons both good, bad and neutral!" She sang as Kaito hit her in the face but she carried on fighting.

"You stop being part of the toon world, the moment you tried to take it all and when you done that what is left but the fall...and you took away the dreams of the fans who loved the bad guys as well, and now there is nothing but hate for them...I am their voice, I am their freedom and I am their heart! I am no traitor!"she sang as she punched Kaito in the face and turned away from him.

 **"Cause I have a heart" she sang as she then glared at him.**

"and it's bigger than yours." she sang as she vanished in the same way Bill Cipher does after he is called by someone.

Kaito was left speechless after getting beaten up by his younger sister with tons of bruises of his face and body.

Everyone else was amazed that Libra could handle fighting her own brother and sing as well at the same time.

Libra had disappeared to the mindscape as PIXAR decided to look for her instead and saw her in a dream.

"Please join my team, we'll get to be a family again: You, Kaito, Coral and Me all together again with Bill Cipher on the sidelines" PIXAR said.

" **No! I refused Kaito's offer by beating him up and I refuse your one as well. You're not my family anymore; All of the good, bad and netural toon who haven't join your team along with Bernice are my new family!" Libra cried as her outfit changed into a blue dress similar to Lapis' with a Sugar rush touch of sprinkles, a yellow star in the middle of her dress (represents Joy) with the iconic lamp seen in every Pixar opening inside it and blue shoes that were similar to Disgust's along with a gold crown that was similar to Merida's with a sugar rush diamond embedded in it as her blue flames change to white which granted her angel feathery wings.**

 **PIXAR grew very angry.**

" **You'll regret this. From this day forth you're now a potential threat to my team and mark my words, now that I know you're a princess there will be spies everywhere out looking for you. Nowhere will be safe!" PIXAR cried.**

" **But you don't know where I am" Libra smiled as she left her mother's dark mindscape and joined Bernice's team.**

" **Can I help you in the fight aganist my mother and her team?" she asked.**

" **Sure, Libra. You, Bernice and her team can help us win the fight. We'll be unstoppable!" I cried.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Meanwhile at PIXAR's office...**

" **Plankton from the Spongebob movie who almost succeeded with taking over the Bikini Bottom? I know just how you can win, get Dennis to kidnap Mindy and then go after Spongebob and Patrick. Also, I need to borrow him for a little errand to find my youngest daughter and put her in an extra special pod that will drain her powers. Oh and could you get him to place Mindy in a pod as well and hook her up to Treasure Planet before he does my task? Thanks" PIXAR said as still-evil Plankton was speechless.**

" **Time for plan Z.2, Karen!" Plankton announced as he laughed.**

-end of arc. To be continued...-

 **Cutscene:**

 **After Libra and Bernice's team joined the alliance, we returned to Gravity Falls to do a recount of the allies we had left.**

" **Let's see...Green and Nicolas is back. Megaman and his friends are on our side along with the Lyoko Warriors but they fell into the digital sea and are probably in pods by now. Grizzly, Panda and Ice bear are on our side as well along with Mabel, Dipper and both versions of the mane 6. What could possibly go wrong?" Sky asked.**

 **Meanwhile, Dennis the cowboy-looking fish with sunglasses and spiked boots was riding his motorcycle after completing Plankton's missions to find Libra.**

 **Dr Eggman and Willy sent out Metal Sonic to find the Disney Knights as Toffee told Eggman that they were going to move the Fan princesses soon which would mean he and Wily would get their chance at turning Sally into Mecha Sally.**

 **Rose woman attacks Dr Eggman's brother along with Cream the rabbit**

 **-Nazo the mysterious hedgehog's scene-**

 **Dr. Oliver who in the normal reality of Mobius Prime, is known simply as Dr. Oliver Eggman aka the original Dr. Eggman (of the Green the Hedgehog fanfiction universe) was in the middle of acting in a movie.**

 **"Ohoho you'll never,stop my tickle ray little rabbit." He was acting in a film, where the story was Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. Were having a nice day, but then Eggman and his Badniks arrived and captured her mother. Than after fighting the Badnik robots, Cream and Cheese were ready to stop the tickle ray of Dr. Eggman.**

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Eggman, but we'll stop you from being mean and save my momma." Cream said, she and her family were asked to act in the movie and kindly agreed.

"And cut!" The Director of the movie said.

"Alright, you're doing well little Cream. You might become a movie star like me someday." Dr. Oliver said, he was a tall and round man. He normally had a cape on in the altered reality. Because he always dreamed of being a great super hero like Sonic.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver, you're a good actor." Cream said.

"It's all thanks to years of practice my dear." Dr. Oliver said.

"If only miss Amy could be here, I bet she'd love all the dresses." Cream said, but among the shadows Rose Woman, a Robotized Master who's really Amy Rose the hedgehog turned into a killer robot against her will was watching them.

 **Rose Woman waited, she then did damage to make the stage collapse so she could destroy Dr. Oliver and capture Cream and Cheese.**

As time went by her plan worked, but Dr. Oliver acted heroically and saved himself and Cream. Cheese flew to safety, when this failed Rose Woman engaged the doctor. "Oh no! And evil robot." Dr. Oliver said.

"Is that Miss Amy?!" Cream said as the robot used Piko Piko Hammer weapons.

"Affirmative, this unit was once Amy Rose. But was turned into a Robotized Master, mission destroy Dr. Oliver and capture the rabbit and Chao." Rose Woman said.

"Even if you are our friend Amy, turned into a robot. I won't let you hurt my friends, Cream get help. I'll hold off Amy." Dr. Oliver said.

"Oh my this is scary." Cream said as she went to call for help.

"Subject Dr. Oliver, possess great strength. But is slow with low stamina." Rose Woman said as she tried to fight Oliver.

"Hoho! I've studied your fighting moves. You're merely upgraded and robotic now. I'll be sure not to seriously hurt you my friend." Dr. Oliver said as he held off Rose Woman. He was incredibly strong, and held off her attack on the movie studio keeping it contained.

Cream called for help, she was able to get Nicole the Holo-lynx. With Nicole's help Rose Woman retreated. For the time being, they were all clueless on when Amy was captured. But Nicole knew some of what was going on such as the shifts in space-time making everything different. Upon hearing this the heroic Dr. Oliver began work with Nicole to try and figure out what's going on.

 **-End of cutscene -**

 **Extra:**

 **-** AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 **Bernice was jumping up and down as she was happy about the new Powerpuff girls coming next year but stopped and glared at original Bugs, Mickey and Jem.**

"Don't you three ruin this for me and all PPG fans by turning the original PPG and the PPGZ's against them or so help me I will freaking beat the *beep* out of you three!" Bernice cried.

The three original characters were shocked.

 **Bernice was randomly teleported to the CL world and was the same height as Tamiya and Milly.**

She was automaticly enrolled as a student but no one at the school knew what had happened to Jeremie and his friends since their disappearance a couple of months ago.

 **Bernice was given Aelita's room to look after and she got to work on a program called Aurai.**

She found the Factory after Green located her and helped her check out Lyoko.

Bernice's Lyoko form was a white angel similar to Aelita's form but with Bernice's normal outfit in the form of a cream-white dress with a white Xana symbol on her outfit with small wings on each side of the symbol.

"Aurai, where is the tower?" Bernice asked.

Aurai suddenly appeared next to her in symbol form like the XANA symbol on Bernice's outfit.

"it is in the City Sector, not even the Lyoko Warriors and the Disney Knights know about it, not even the one called Xana that my data says lives in this world." Aurai said.

 **It was a sector that looked like a futuristic New York which was sector 7 with flying octopus monsters and Scorpions.**

 **-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-**

 **The Scorpion resembled an ostrich-like creature than an actual scorpion with two long arms that, due to the large metal contraptions on the end of them, act as legs, a very fleshy body even by Monster standards, and even has organic tissue connecting various parts of its body to each other, a ribcage that makes it look like it hasn't eaten in a while, a long, technorganic tail with long spines on it that end with a sharp, large blade, acting as the tail's stinger and a face that resembled a bird with a beack along with a X.A.N.A. emblem on its head.**

 **XANA sent the Vocaniods to attack Bernice and Aurai.**

" **I thought you said XANA didn't know about this place!" Bernice cried.**

" **I created this place, newbie" XANA stated.**

 **Bernice and Aurai defeated all of the monsters and were teleported back to Gravity Falls.**

 **Meanwhile Danger Mouse, original Penfold, Atlas, Jamie and Dapple had rescued 2015 DM and Penfold and were taking them to Gravity Falls for safety.**

" **Welcome to the Mystery Shack, can I get you any merchandise?" Grunckle Stan asked.**

" **We heard you have friends called the Disney Knights here. We're friends of theirs, can we stay here?" Jamie asked.**

" **Welcome, You can sleep in the Beach City Temple VIA a portal in the basement where Ford's portal had been" I said as Sky activated a portal to Beach City downstairs.**

" **Thank you, these are my new friends Dapple and Atlas. They want to join your group and be a special back-up team for when you're unable to reach endangered characters like how we rescued both versions of Danger Mouse and Penfold from the bad guys" Jamie explained.**

" **Welcome to them team, Atlas and Dapple" Sky said.**

 **They both smiled.**

 **XXXXX**

" **The big day is approaching and I need all the help I can get to make it the biggest apocalypse party scheme ever" Bill said to himself.**

 _ **So far my allies are:**_

XANA

PIXAR

Yellow Diamond

Metal Green

The Horned King

Vaatu/the Dark Avatar

Midnight Sparkle and Sunset/Dawn Sizzle

Zoom(from Earth 2)

 _Hexxus_

 _Baron Greenbeak_

 _My demon friends_

 _The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity_

 _Merlock_

 _The witch from that Manga_

 _Anti-Cosmo_

 **Anyone else who wants to destroy life**

" **All I have to do now is make sure when the time comes that everyone on the wheel is captured…" Bill stated as he looked at the wheel PIXAR had on her wall.**

" **Starting with Six-fingered hand! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill Cried.**

 **-End of Extra-**

 **I hope you're enjoying this build-up!**

 **Now for the lead-up to the exciting battle that's been hinted this whole time!**

 **Quick question time!**

 **Do you think I'll make it to Weridmageddon before part 2 airs?**

 **Can someone help me describe Daydream Shimmer for the battle scene?**

 **Who's excited for the upcoming battle?!**

 **So Read and review or PIXAR and everyone on her team will get you!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**

 **PS: The plot thickens!**


	16. Chapter 16

_The ultimate Dance-off!(Filler Chaoter)  
_

 _ **Beat it belongs to the wonderful Michael Jackson! This is a Parody of AnimatedJames's PMV. Go see his awesome PMV video for this song! You're an inspiration, James! Game ON!;)**_

 _ **"Beat It"**_

 _The Disney Knights and their sort-of large group of Allies plus Bernice and Libra were walking down the street when they heard a catchy tune._

 _The Dark Disney Knights along with PIXAR's allies plus Kaito and Coral spotted us on the opposite side of the street._

 _Kenny and Brook put a similar hat (Blue hat with green ribbon around it for Kenny and a red hat with a gold ribbon around it for Brook) on along with their own receptive jackets that read 'Dark Disney Knight' for Brook(Red) and 'Disney Knight'(blue) for Kenny to the beat of the music._

"They told him, "Don't you ever come around here.  
Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it" Brook sang as the Dark Disney Knights marched towards a town lit up by moonlight and Brook danced to the beat.

"You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it," Kenny sang as we walked up the street towards the Dark Disney Knights and He also danced.

"but you wanna be bad" Brook sang.

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it [4x]" The siblings sang as they danced together.

"They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it" Brook sang as Avani and Nyx danced with her in the spotlight as she then pointed at Kenny.

"You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it," Kenny said as Hans and Jean danced with him but he knocked them down looking shocked.

"but you wanna be bad" Brook sang as she dragged him away.

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated (Oh no!)  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

[Chorus 3x]  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it " Brook and Kenny sang as we walked up the street towards the Dark Disney Knights as We walked up the street towards the Dark Disney Knights as they marched towards us while some neutral characters including Bugs Bunny, Oswald etc and the rest of the ally characters not included in the dance watched from the sideline then stopped to confront each other while glaring.

Vinyl Scratch and Genie were in front of two mixing tables side by side and remixed the music for a dance-off for the interval.

As the music interval happened, two characters from each team was pitted against each other in a dance-off:

Sky and Grace VS Shady and Blaze

Chloe and Bill VS Phil and Sammy

Bryn and Matt VS

Petal and 'Maya' VS PIXAR and Dan

Jem and Spongebob VS Ember and Gideon

Star and Marco VS Tom and Toffee

Leif and Chee Chee VS Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Sizzle

Green and Charis VS Father and Metal Green

Roarin and Frani VS Zipper and Eric

Patch and Lion VS Aku and Yellow Diamond

Each pairing did cool dance moves to outdance each other and everyone in the background cheered regardless.

" _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it" Brook and Kenny sang as they appeared at the scene, danced with everyone, then everyone got into pairs and danced together:

 _Aja(she plays guitar) and Ember, Angela and Demona, Amy and Bill Cipher, Libra and Coral and Mark and Dark heart danced in the spotlight until Pizazz and Mystic pushed them out of the spotlight but Wakko forced the two girls in a water tower duplicate rocket which sent them straight to the moon to join the clown._

" _Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it" The siblings sang repeatedly as Sky, Bryn and Me, Rend and Hans, Slimy L, Hollie and Green, Gideon, Bill Cipher and Metal Green and Twilight and Starlight came dancing past from either the left or right at the same time as the unseen camera zoomed in on what appeared to be Kenny and Brook under the spotlight but as the camera zoomed in it was revealed to be Robbie and Tambry instead which made Kenny and Brook annoyed._

 _-end of Dance-off filler chapter-_

 **I hope you enjoyed this special chapter!**

 **The Battle is going to happen next and the Christmas chapter is coming!**

 _ **Who wants to help me complete the Christmas chapter in time for Christmas along with Weridmagedon part 1?**_

 _ **I'll pay you virtual cookies?**_

 _ **Or give you Ford and Bill's version of 'This day Aria' as a present?**_

 _ **The end is coming!**_

 _ **Read and review or Bill will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 12-(after Mabel and Dipper have been rescued) Infinity and beyond filler chapter-linked to the next big arc!-

 **Warning: Please watch the episode 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons so you know what happens in the middle of the Episode as not all of it will be featured in this Chapter for Obvious reason and mainly so the Disney Knights can have their own adventure at the exact same time the Pines Family and Grenda have theirs. The original Teen Titans (including Robin) appear in this chapter NOT TTG!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy or have enjoyed the episode before coming here and please enjoy this chapter!**

The Mystery Shack was shown next to a sign saying "Temporarily CLOSED For Repair" on a tree beside the building.

Cut to inside the gift shop.

Mabel was lying on the floor wearing a pink sweater with purple jigsaw pieces with an empty a tan/ yellow colour with an orange band sprawling across the side, with cheese boodles written in red block letters across the front cheese boodles bag near her face with some of the round and cheese covered cheese boodles on the floor beside her.

Stan was sitting on a chair nearby with Dipper in a corner reading Journal 2.

Mabel Blew bag of Cheese Boodles into the air and the bag slowly drifted down.

"I just ate a bag of Cheese Boodles without using my hands. Lazy Tuesday, you are delivering in a _big_ way!" Mabel exclaimed as she had orange cheese around her mouth and hands for some reason.

"Heh. Yeah. It's nice to finally have a day where nothing interesting happens whatsoever." Stanley said.

Ford came out of the vending machine door wearing a tan coat, red turtleneck, and pants along with black and blue electric-based gloves with a Cycloptopus on his wrist.

The Cycloptopus was green and resembled an octopus but instead of two small eyes it had one large eye that also seemed to serve as a mouth.

Mabel and Dipper screamed.

"Get down! Don't let it taste human flesh!" Ford cried as he _Punched it and it drops off his hand crawls around the room._

"What is it?! " Dipper cried as he backed away from it.

"Can we keep it?" Mabel asked.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Stan cried as he hit it with his newspaper and it ran towards a corner.

"Patience... and " Ford said as he chased it into a corners.

 _When the cycloptopus' eye turns into a screaming mouth, he pounced it._

"Gotcha!" Ford cried as he s _hocked it with his gloves and held up its burnt body while smiling._

"Great. Now get it outta here. It smells like if death could barf" Stan stated.

"Great uncle Ford! You need any help with that? I've read all about these creatures in your journal, and I think I know how to—" Dipper began as he ran over to Ford with Journal 2 open on the creature's page.

"No! I'm sorry, Dipper, but the dark weird road I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow. Well, call me for dinner!" Ford replied as he closed the vending machine door behind him.

"Maybe next time then? Or not? Or never." Dipper said, sadly.

"Aww, Dipper, don't take it so hard." Mabel said, trying to reassure him.

Seconds later, Stan hits Dipper with his newspaper.

"No, _do_ take it hard. Take it hard and serious. My brother is a dangerous know-it-all, and the stuff he's messing with is even worse. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him, you hear me?" Stan stated.

"But, Grunkle Stan, all summer long I've wanted to know who the author of the journal was. Now the guy lives in our basement and I can't even talk to him. "Dipper protested.

"Don't worry about what's in the basement. You belong up here with me and Mabel." Stan said.

"Yeah! Besides, the season finale of Duck-tective is airing this Friday! That's all the mystery you'll need this week. Quack with us, Dipper! Quack, quack quack quack..." Mabel said as she continuously repeated 'Quack'.

"Huha, yeah! Quack quack, quack quack... "Stan said as he joined in with Mabel's quacking.

Dipper looked at the light coming from behind the Vending Machine while Stan and Mabel were saying 'Quack' at the same time.

"Quack quack quack, a quack quack quaaaacck. Quuaaaaa... Why isn't he quacking?" Mabel asked as she pointed at Dipper while he was still staring at the vending machine.

 _Cut to Mabel writing in the living room._

"Dear Mom and Dad, we've been in Gravity Falls for a few months and so much has happened! Just yesterday gravity reversed itself, almost destroying the universe and totally wrecking the whole town!" Mabel said as she wrote a letter to her parents then looked up at the TV where Lazy Susan was standing in front of a crane attempting to pick up Greasy's Diner .

"Well, they say it was an earthquake, but you know what I think? I think I'm gonna have to start serving pineapple right-side up cake! Haha! Am I right? _Am_ I right?" Lazy Susan said.

Cut to Mayor Befufflefumpter(The 100 year old mayor who's eventually going to die that wears glasses and is always in a wheelchair with vultures circling him) on a stage in front of the town.

" _Let the rebuilding of the town begin! Wrecking ball, start wrecking things! Hahaha!" Mayor Befufflefumpter cried as a wrecking ball destroyed a radio tower._

" _But the coolest part of the summer was when Grunkle Stan's twin brother came out of this portal-thingy. Now we have two grunkles for the price of one! And they are adorable together!" Mabel continued writing._

 _She then stops writing, takes the picture of Stan and Ford holding hands she has drawn on the letter and folds them together._

" _We love each other so much!" She said in a high pitched voice and then made kissing noises as she moved the folded paper to make drawing Stanley and Stanford kiss._

 _Dipper came running in with a brown box._

" _Mabel! You'll never guess what I found at the store today" Dipper said._

" _Dogs! Dogs with hats! "Mabel cried._

"No, it's my favourite fantasy-talking, level-counting, statistics and graph paper-involving game of all time: Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons! You wanna play it with me?" Dipper asked as he held up the blue game box.

" _Well, I do like unicorns, and that hot elf looks promising. How do you play?" Mabel replied._

" _The rules are simple." Dipper said as he opened the game's rule book._

" _First, you roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis poweroid. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over, which is inverse to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel" Dipper read as Mabel's expression went from happy to stern and confused._

" _You called those rules simple?! Even I can't understand it!" I cried._

" _And then we ride unicorns?" Mabel asked_

" _Yes!" Dipper replied which made Mabel Gasp._

" _And no." Dipper added which made she frown sternly._

" _First, we make a graph. " Dipper said as he held up graph paper._

 _Mabel sighed._

" _This is like Homework: The Game. "she complained_

" _Come on, Mabel, I need at least two people to play." Dipper insisted_

 _Soos then walked into the room._

" _Oh, wow, would you look at that: two people!" Mabel stated as she backed out to the other side of the room to finish her letter._

" _Huh. Hey, Soos, up for a little game of D &D&MoreD?" Dipper asked._

" _Aw, sorry, Dipper, I don't go in for that pen and paper kind of stuff. I'm more of an FCLORPer." Soos replied._

" _A wha-?" Dipper began to ask._

" _FCLORP: Foam and Cardboard Legitimate Outdoor Role Play." Soos said as he held up his right wrist with his yellow wristband that had "FCLORP" written on it._

" _It is where a passionate brethren of craftsman, bring their dreams to magical reality." Soos explained._

Cut to him, Toby Determined, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland in the yard with cardboard costumes on.

" _Let yon priestess go, elf-mage!" Soos cried._

" _Never, Paladin Radmaster! Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!" Toby cried while throwing blue balls at Soos as he said 'Fireball'._

" _I'm a fortress!" Durland cried randomly._

 _Cut back to the present._

" _Well, thanks anyway, Soos." Dipper said._

 _Moments later, Stan walked in and saw the game Dipper was holding._

" _Say, is this that game that's mostly math and writing and isn't anything like the picture on the box?" Stanley asked._

" _Yes! It is! You wanna play with me, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked._

" _Ha! Look, kid, I prefer to do my dice rolling in Vegas. Besides, only a game designed by nerds would have "charisma" as a fantasy power." Stanley stated._

" _Heh. Check this out: When facing yon adversaries, shield thyself, under an elfin buttress." Stanley said as he read one of the rules from the rule book._

" _Haha, say it again!" Mabel exclaimed._

" _Buttress." Stanley repeated._

 _Stan and Mabel laughed._

" _Hey!" Dipper cried as he took the book from Stan._

" _Laugh all you want. You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it." Dipper stated._

" _Heheh. Sorry, dude, but it is kinda nerdy. Well, I'm off to lay siege to a goblin fortress." Soos said he put on cardboard helmet and took cardboard sword._

"To my grandma's backYARD!" Soos cried as he ran out the door.

Dipper sighed.

Cut to him in the backyard with Gompers with the game set up. he rolls the dice.

" _Oh, nice! You rolled a seventeen!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _Ehhh." Gompers said._

"Aaannd this is sad. Maybe I should start obsessing over Wendy again" Dipper said.

 _Gompers took the dice in his mouth and started chewing on it._

" _Hey, give it back! Come on, Gompers, let go!" Dipper cried as he grabbed the dice and tried to pull it out of the goat's mouth._

 _Dipper pulled it out and fell backwards as he dropped the die under the porch in front of a hole._

 _ **Note: There's a message next to the hole that says: 'Soos was here. Aw I think I'm stuck...'**_

" _Aw, man, my 38-sided die!" Dipper cried as he crawled under the porch to retrieve it but the ground he was on collapses._

" _Whoa, what AAAAAHHHH!" Dipper screamed as he fell and landed on the floor of the basement._

 _His fall knocked ink, the jar with the cycloptopus in and Journal 1 onto the floor._

 _He then looked up to see the die next to the cycloptopus with the journal on its page and picked the item up._

" _Dipper! Stop!" Ford cried._

" _Great uncle Ford!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second i- wait! Is that a 38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!" Ford said._

" _Yeah! Y-you know that game!?" Dipper asked excitedly._

" _With pen and paper, shield and sword..." Ford began._

" _Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" Dipper and Ford finished._

 _Then they both laughed._

" _This is my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!" Ford exclaimed._

" _They do! And I've been looking all day for someone to play it with me!" Dipper stated._

" _My boy, do you know what this means? We must stop everything I've been working on at once... and PLAY!" Ford exclaimed._

 _Then the Cycloptopus grabbed onto Ford's face._

 _Ford pull it off which caused his face to be covered in welts._

" _That's... going to leave a mark." Ford stated._

 _Cut to Mabel and Stan in the kitchen._

" _Okay. We've got everything we need to watch the season finale of Duck-tective tomorrow." Mabel said as she held up a box full of food with a ramp._

" _I even made mouth-ramps so we can pour food into our mouths without taking our eyes off the screen." Mabel said._

" _Nom nom nom." Mabel said as she poured some food into her mouth and munched on it._

" _And I recreated the main character out of some spare taxidermy parts." Stan said as he stapled a turkey's head to a beaver's body and held in it up._

" _Quack quack. I'm the duck detective! Who stole my breadloaf?" Stan said as he imitated Duck-tective with the turkey beaver._

" _Hahaha! That is so messed up! Dipper would LOVE that!" Mabel said, happily._

" _Heh. Yeah. Where is the little squirt anyway? I haven't seen him all afternoon." Stan stated._

" _Guys, we're going to go out tomorrow to see if there's any allies left for us to recruit" I said._

" _Ok" Mabel said._

" _Sure" Stan said._

 _Cut to the basement._

 _Ford moved the dice around his fingers in concentration._

" _Alright. You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabell beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!" Ford cried._

 _Dipper gasped._

" _An illusion cast by Probabilitor the Annoying." Ford said,_

" _You know his weakness, right?" Dipper asked._

" _Prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!" Dipper and Ford exclaimed._

 _Dipper Rolled the dice._

" _Yes! Uh! In your face, you cardboard wizard!" Dipper cried._

" _Hm. The old boy looks a bit different than he did back in my day." Ford said as he held up the picture of Probabilitor._

" _Mmm, yeah, they change the art every few years. Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it "cooler"." Dipper stated as he did the air quote movements as he said 'Cooler'._

 _Cut to an old commercial._

 _Some teens (a black kid with his hair up like Arnold's friend and a white kid both wearing 90's styled clothing) was spray paint over an advertisement for Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons._

" _Man, this game is boring." the teen with a hat said._

 _The wall exploded and Probabilitor, wearing colorful clothing, appeared._

" _You dare challenge Probabilitizle!?" Probabilitor cried._

" _I put the cat back, and roll the dice. Don't step to the wizard cause the wizard don't..." The voiceover guy rapped._

 _The words "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" appeared, then was crossed out and replaced by "Diggity Dungeons & All That" in font similar to the 'Fresh prince of Bel-air' title._

" _Diggity Dungeons and All That! Updated for the non-double deuce! Available wherever board games are sold! " The voiceover person announced._

" _Peace!" Probabilitor cried while making the deuce sign. (_ _ **If you don't know what the deuce sign is please watch the episode again!**_ _)_

 _Cut back to the present_

 _Dipper shivered._

" _Must have been dark times, those 90's." Dipper said._

" _Yeesh. Sounds like a good time to be stuck between dimensions" Ford stated.._

" _Great uncle Ford, I've been meaning to ask you: where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" Dipper asked._

" _Dipper, it's best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer." Ford replied solemnly._

" _But, but I can handle it-" Dipper began._

" _Ah-ah! But I can show you something I brought back with me: " Ford said as he dumped out the contents of his bag and opens a box with a_ glowing blue and purple infinity sided die, almost globe-shaped, with constantly changing sides, and various white colored options.

" _An infinity-sided die." Ford said._

A lot of symbols appeared on it such as:

The infinity symbol/lemniscate (∞)

The letters H, M, B, Z, D, K, W, I, R, X, F, Q, C and N

A heart ( )

An exclamation point (!)

A bulls-eye-like shape

A diamond ( )

Two cherries

A dollar sign ($)

A triangle (▲)

A pine tree

Stanley's fez symbol

A gemstone

The numbers 6, 5, 3, 7, √4, 1 and 18

A speaker symbol

A spiral symbol

An asterisk (*)

An eighth note ( )

A llama

A pair of glasses (?)

A teacup

A scarab-like symbol

A DNA symbol

A timeline-like symbol

The Cancer symbol ( )

A sun ( )

A circle (○)

The pi symbol (π)

A skull

A crescent ( )

A star ( )

A dog

An arrow pointing upwards (↑)

An arrow pointing downwards (⇩)

A fast forward symbol

A butterfly

A lightning symbol

Probabilitor the Annoying

The therefore sign/Three dots (∴)

An atom

A flame

A sword

A filled-in Star of David

A smiley face (:) )

Two dots ( .. )

A leaf-like symbol

A check mark (✓)

A shield

A key

A trigram ( )

The Mars symbol ( )

The Venus symbol ( )

A turtle

A pound symbol (#)

An hourglass symbol

" _Woah... that's so cool. And... impossible!" Dipper said as the dice changed sides._

" _These things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You wanna know why? Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an eight. Who knows. That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case. Now, back to the game! You've got Probabilitor on the ropes" Ford said._

 _Cut to the attic at night. Mabel was trying to sleep while Dipper was writing on graph paper on the floor._

" _Hohoho man. And then, if I had a dragon here, and then a plus three fire mode- " Dipper mumbled to himself while drawing._

" _Dipper, are you going to go to sleep? You've been saying dork words for hours." Mabel stated as she couldn't get to sleep._

" _Sorry, Mabel, I got to to finish this dungeon. It's going to totally stump Great uncle Ford tomorrow, I can't wait to see the look on his face." Dipper replied._

" _You're uh, spending a lot of time with old Fordsy lately, huh?" Mabel asked._

" _You have no idea. I knew the author must be cool, but he's better than I imagined. And, he doesn't make fun of me all the time, like you and Grunkle Stan do." Dipper said with an unhappy face._

" _Give 'im time, haha! Heyooo!" Mabel said. There was a pause of silence as Dipper continued drawing._

" _Nah, you got me. (Lays down) You got me." Mabel said, in a quiet disappointed voice._

 _Cut to Mabel and Grenda at the doorway the next day._

 _Mabel put on a Duck-tective sweater for the special event._

" _Thanks for coming over to watch tonight's Duck-tective finale, Grenda!" Mabel who was also wearing a green Duck-tective hat said to her friend._

" _Of course! I'm so invested in the lives of these characters!" Grenda said who was wearing her usual pink 'Cool' top with her purple shorts and shoes wearing the same green hat Duck-tective wears while holding a Duck-tective flag and duck-tective toy._

 _Stan was walking down the stairs wearing a suit as Mabel noticed this while holding her food invention._

" _Hey-hey, look at you! Someone's all dressed up." Mabel remarked._

" _It's a big night. I think we all remember where we were, when we learned Duck-tective was shot." Stan said._

" _So sad" I said._

" _Do you want to watch it with us?" Mabel asked._

" _We'd love to but we're going to leave in a few minutes for our ally search" I said._

" _Ok, maybe the 2_ _nd_ _showing then?" Mabel asked._

" _We're be sure to get back by then" I said._

 _An alarm goes off._

 _Mabel gasped._

" _Viewing positions, everyone!" Mabel cried._

 _We watched Grenda, Mabel and Stan ran from the hallway to the living room, but stopped and gasped when they saw that Dipper and Ford have laid their game all over it._

" _Ah! Graph paper!" Grenda cried._

" _Kill it! Kill it!" She exclaimed while stomping on it._

" _Dipper, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel asked._

" _No dice! We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record! Now, dice!" Ford said._

 _He rolled a 32 on the dice._

" _32, yes! 7,000 points damage!" Ford cried._

 _Dipper laughed._

" _You got me!" Dipper cried with a smile._

" _Oh, why, why with this? You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man." Stan said._

" _Hey, at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show." Ford defended himself._

" _I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!" Stan remarked as he defended not only Duck-tective but Gravity Falls as well._

" _I'm going to use that line on my friends. See you later guys" I said as we waved goodbye to them all and left the Mystery Shack._

" _I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations." Grenda said._

" _Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!" Mabel cried._

 _Stan moved to take off the paper from the TV._

 _Ford grabbed his hand._

" _Move that and pay the price!" Ford threatened._

" _Oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan asked, in a mocking tone._

" _Don't mock our fantastical monetary system!" Ford cried._

" _I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" Stan remarked._

" _It's my house, you..." Ford began before sighing._

" _Listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you to if you joined us you might actually have fun?" Ford asked._

" _What? Now you listen to me! (Takes Ford's bag) As long as I live I will never..." Stan began._

" _Grunkle Stan, wait!" Dipper cried._

 _Stan:"ever..." Stan continued._

" _Stanley!" Ford cried._

" _Play your smartypants nerd game!" Stan cried as he threw the bag to the floor which caused the infinity sided dice to roll out out of it._

 _The dice landed on the image of Probabilitor._

" _No!" Ford cried as the dice lit up around the boardgame._

 _-Switch to the Disney Knights while the mayhem of the dice, boardgame and mythology adventure occurs in Gravity Falls-_

 _We were out searching for the remaining allies left in the universe to round up for the upcoming battle that was getting closer as each day passed by._

" _Who's left on our list, Panda?" I asked._

" _There's only_ _Robotboy, Sector V and Z, Powerpuff Girls, Mandy, Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi, Teen Titans, Arrietty, The Flash and the not-split apart avengers (with only Wasp falling in that category) along with the toon Guardians, Lelouch and CC, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko,_ _Megaman, Proto man, Roll, Vixen and Green left" Panda reported._

" _Ok. Bears, you go find Ami and Yumi. We'll go into seperate groups of four in order to find the rest of them. Oh and Green?" I said._

" _Yes?" Green asked._

" _Can you summon Raptor man when you find Megaman and his friends again please?" I asked._

" _Ok" Green said as he and Nicolas sped away together._

" _I've got the charm to summon Aang and his friend when we need him. Chloe, you and four others find the flash and Robotboy along with maybe Robotgirl too. Altessa, you, Jean, Bill and Chee Chee can go and find the Teen Titans. Green's gone to find Megaman, so the rest of you can look for Wasp, the Toon Guardians and the Powerpuff Girls while we find Arrietty,Vixen, Lelouch and CC" I said._

" _Everyone move out!" Sky cried as everyone went in different directions leaving only Sky, Bryn, Leif and I behind._

" _Where do you think Lelouch could be?" Sky asked._

" _He could be anywhere" Leif said._

" _I think he and CC will come at the right time" I said as I shot a flare into the sky which created the 'Geass' V-like symbol in the sky._

" _What's that?" Bryn asked as she noticed a rift that led to the world of miniature people._

" _It looks like a portal to Arrietty's world" I said as we looked in and saw Arrietty in a forest._

 _Arrietty is approximately 4 inches tall. She uses a tiny red clothespin-like object to hold her chestnut hair back when she is adventuring, and after she finds her pin, she carries it everywhere, along with her lasso and satchel. She has dark eyes and light skin._

While she has a number of outfits, including several that are never worn, but are seen spread out on her bed (for example, there is a green jumpsuit with long pants and tons of pockets), Arrietty's favorites seem to be two comfortable red dresses, one with a turtleneck collar and long sleeves, and one with a nicked collar and short sleeves. She wears brown boots with them. When she is not borrowing or travelling, she wears a yellow dress with a copper top and copper shoes.

" _Who's there?" the young small girl asked._

" _Arrietty, would you like to help us fight some bad guys with your superhuman strength and pin sword?" I asked._

" _It sounds dangerous and exciting. I'll have to ask my parents first. What's your name?" she asked._

" _I'm Sky and this is Leif, Bryn and Grace" Sky replied._

" _We're the Disney knights" Leif said with a grin._

" _I'll come back as soon as I'm allowed to leave. I'm not sure how much help I could be in a huge battle but ill try to invent some rocket boots or something so I can avoid being crushed in the commotion of battle" Arrietty stated._

" _See you later" We said as she waved at us and then went back to where her parents were._

 _Chloe, you and four others find the flash and Robotboy along with maybe Robotgirl too._

 _The flash entered the Gravity Falls Forest as the battle between Probaillator and Mabel and Stan occurred_

 _Altessa, you, Jean, Bill and Chee Chee can go and find the Teen Titans._

 _The Teen Titans were in their tower being forced watch their replacements, Teen titans Go! as a form of torture by Cartoon network themselves when Altessa, Jean, Bill and Chee Chee rescued them and brought them to Beach City_

 _Green finds Megaman and friends in a limbo between their world and reality after their clash with the possessed Men in Black agents_

 _Molly, Lori and the remaining Knights found Wasp (The new one from Ant Man), the Toon Guardians and the Powerpuff Girls in the exact same place._

 _The Junior Disney Knights tried to locate the Lyoko Warriors' location so they could crack the source codes encrypted in their pods by XANA and free them so they could energise from Lyoko into Reality to help with the battle when we needed them._

 _We managed to find Vixen in Detroit wearing her brown leotard as her new superhero outfit and her pander totem necklace._

 _We managed to convince her to join us in our fight against the bad guys as her older sister blackmailed her way into PIXAR's team to face her sister once more._

" _Guys, we'll have to use the Crystal Gem's temple as a temporary base for our allies as The Mystery Shack was our primary HQ for the moment until farther notice." I said._

 _Everyone agreed._

 _-Meanwhile-_

Garnet's Gauntlet finally found Pearl as she and Amethyst were looking in the Disney part of the universe.

Pearl read the message.

"Pearl, We've found Steven but there's a gem guarding the way" Lapis said.

"I'm coming" Pearl said as she and Amythest travelled to Drakken's hideout to help out Lapis.

"Aquamarine, you, Emerald and Connie go to Sammy's hideout with Roger Rabbit and rescue Garnet" Pearl ordered.

The three girls went off to rescue Garnet while Rachel and the Toon Patrol reached the Bunker after they received Riley's signal and saved her from the Shapeshifter.

"Robin, You're in charge of the alliance and tell the gems when they return that we're only using the temple as HQ for a short time" I said.

Robin nodded.

Then we headed back to the Mystery Shack in time to catch Duck-tective.

 _Cut to Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Stan and Soos in the living room at night watching Duck-tective._

 _We quietly walked in and sat with the others as they watched Duck-tective._

 _Duck-tective was in a hospital bed with a breathing transperenat mask over his beak._

" _Wah, wah-wah. Wah, wah-wah." Duck-tective said which the subtiles translated to: I'm going to that big pond in the sky._

" _I just don't understand who shot you. The only person clever enough to defeat Ducktective is -Gasps- Duck-tective!" Constable cried._

 _Then someone threw a rock at Constable's head which knocked him out._

 _That someone was Duck-tective's twin brother with a black beard._

" _Wa wa-wa-wa-wa. WA-WA-WA!" Duck-tective's brother said which was translated into: Time to finish the job... TWIN BROTHER!_

 _Duck-tective made a TERRIFIED QUACK in response._

" _He had a twin brother all along? That's the big twist we've been waiting for!?" Mabel cried as she poured chips onto Stan's lap who was sitting beside her._

" _WHAT A RIP-OFF!" Grenda cried._

" _I predicted that, like, a year ago." Soos said._

"Guys, you'll never guess what we did today?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mabel but we're got to rest for the upcoming battle" I said.

"Ok" Mabel said as she went upstairs and Grenda went home with Stan in his room.

"Hey, guys. This is Sugar Sprinkles, her friends have been captured and we have to protect her from Honey, Bugs' old girlfriend" Patch stated.

"Ok. Could you go and spy on Ford and Dipper for us while I watch the latest episode of Gravity Falls with everyone?" I asked.

"Isn't that cheating?" Patch asked.

"Not if the characters of the show don't realise they're part of a cartoon, it's not" I replied.

"Let's go" Patch said as he and Sugar went down to the basement to spy on the two a-like twins.

Ford locked the infinity-sided die away with a key that had the flying saucer key-chain (the one Mabel had in "The Hide-Behind.").

"This'll be here if you ever need it." Ford said.

"Really? Even though I got us into the whole game-playing mess?" Dipper asked.

"Eh, we both got carried away. I guess we'd both gone for a while without a friend. Dipper, can I tell you something? "Ford asked.

Dipper nodded.

"You asked me earlier what I was working on. Well, "Ford said as he pulled the curtain down to reveal the portal was gone.

"I dismantled the portal. An interdimensional gateway is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. That's why I was mad at Stan for using it. He saved me but, as I feared, the instability of the machine created this: an interdimensional rift." Ford continued as he held up a transparent sphere snow globe-like orb container was secured with very dark grey, almost black pipe like supports with caution tape at its base with a blob rift moving around inside it with its base that looked like space, with various stars, shades of blue and black.

Interdimesional rift: The rift itself has no definite shape, moving around on its own. The inside looks like space and glows a faint blue with various stars of differing; brightness, size, and shades of blue and black. It is contained in a snow globe-like container with caution tape at its base.

"I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous. Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan, not even your sister. You understand? "Ford asked.

"Oh-uh, of course." Dipper said.

"In my time I've made many powerful enemies, but I _trust_ you with this secret. Now get yourself to bed. I have much research to do." Ford said which prompted Patch and Sugar to quietly run upstairs.

"Goodnight, Great uncle Ford." Dipper said as he went towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dipper." Ford said.

He waited for a moment before putting the rift away in a sliding cabinet and closed the small door.

An eye opened inside the rift.

Meanwhile, in the living room everyone's minds had been blown by the latest episode.

"Guys, I think there's going to be a big rift between Mabel and Dipper" Patch said.

"Bill Cipher is probably going to come during the election between Stan and Bud" I said.

"Hey, Patch. What do you think the symbols on the dice means?" Sky asked.

"The twins are going to end up like Stanford and Stanley!" Patch cried.

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed.

We all looked at Patch.

"What?!" Patch cried.

"You killed the mood, Patch. Killed it" Sugar said.

 _Credits: Soos, Blubs, Durland and Toby Determined are role-play fighting in the yard._

"Guys, do you ever think that maybe we're doin' this 'cause our lives aren't special enough? That we use fantasy as an escape to avoid the self-improvement we all need? That maybe we should just go out and grow as people? "Durland asked

"Fortresses can't speak, Durland. " Blubs said.

"I'm a fortress!" Durland said.

A griffin randomly appeared, grabbed Toby and flew away.

"Does anyone want to rescue him? " Blub asked.

"Eh, I'm good." Durland said.

"I'm kinda- I'm kinda tired. Long day. Long day of FCLORPing." Soos said simultaneously.

"Don't step to the wizard 'cause the wizard don't play nice- yeah! " The voice over guy sang.

-to be continued-

Cutscene:

"Are the Homeworld gems on their way?" PIXAR asked.

"Yes" YD replied.

"Yokai, check the alliance list and all known villains' list. Make sure we have enough to get this plan going smoothly" PIXAR said.

"We're missing Loki, everyone's fave Demi-god and Ultron" Yokai said.

"Loki, we need your help to defeat the good guys in the upcoming battle and use your fangirls as way to become more powerful" PIXAR said.

"I'm in. HISHE Ultron is an old friend of mine and he will be joining us soon" Loki replied.

"So are you going to join the team?" PIXAR asked.

"Yes" Loki replied.

HISHE Ultron had obtained the gems needed for the reality Gauntlet Thanos owns.

When this Ultron arrived at the dark Meeting place PIXAR had arranged with the two villains, he was very prepared.

"What are those?" PIXAR asked.

"These gems can help strengthen your army to be 100 times more powerful than the good guys and give you a chance to crush them in triumph." HISHE Ultron said.

"I heard You're thinking of using the darkness from the fairly Odd Parents to scare everyone into obeying you. I admire your tactics" Loki amused.

"That is true. It's more of a back-up plan b in case our current one backfires. Now Ultron, show me how you can strengthen my team" PIXAR said as she led the two marvel villains to the hidden dojo underneath her office where ever member of the alliance, PIXAR's team and Coral's Team were sparing together to get stronger in time for the battle.

"I'm coming for you Stanford!" Bill Cipher said as thunder crashed in the sky.

-End of cutscene-

 _Extra:_

 _XANA then met with Bill Cipher in secret._

" _Hey XANA, you and Ultron should totally hang out since Ultron can become a virus and travel through the internet just like you" Bill Cipher said._

" _Sounds like a great idea. Any idea who I should kidnap next through polymorphic clones?" XANA asked._

" _Try to target any remaining potential allies of the past while I find the last of the fan princesses" Bill Cipher said as he went off to possess Soos next and captured Mabel as she's technically the princess of Modern Disney with Star while Garnet is also the princess of Modern Cartoon network (All of the good shows any ways)._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

" _Dan? Have you mastered your gauntlet yet?" Ember asked while she was rehearsing with her ghost band for her performance during the up-coming battle._

" _I'm getting there, Ember. You keep practising. Remember, you want to get your REAL LIFE fans to sing and chant your name as you preform along with the cartoon ones so you're unstoppable and the plan succeeds" Dan said._

" _I know. Hit it, boys!" Ember cried as the ghost band began to play the tune for 'Remember' again as they continued rehearsing and Dan went outside through phasing out of walls to practice using the reality gauntlet._

 _He tried to use one of the gems again but it only lasted for about 10 seconds before flickering out again._

" _Are you having some trouble controlling your new powers?" a voice asked as Cinder came out of the shadows behind him as he was sitting on the roof top._

" _You could say that. Even though I'm the most powerful ghost ever, I still have limits somehow" Dan said._

" _I know you took out your human-half but I might be able to help you 'feel' again so you have more emotions than just anger and twisted delight. It might help you control the gauntlet better and be at your most powerful" Cinder said._

" _I'll think about" Dan said as Cinder went back inside and Dan watched the Universe's stars shine in the sky._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

" _PIXAR, the teleportation device for the fan princesses is ready. Should we move them now?" Toffee asked._

" _Yes, after all the 'big day' is coming" PIXAR said as thunder clashed outside._

 _-End of Extra-_

 **Now the party really starts!**

 **Codes will happen another time, the race is on and every piece of the puzzle is coming into place!**

 **Prepare yourselves for the journey of a lifetime through Gravity Falls to the anticipated battle!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **More coming REAL soon!**

 **Read and review or Bill Cipher will Possess you!**

 **Disney Grace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 13-Stan for Mayor and the lead-up to the anticipated battle!

 **The Battle is coming! On on to your hats, folks!**

Scene opens from Stan's perspective in the Mystery Shack as he is waking up. It switches to a top view of him in bed.

" _Alright Stan, another day, another random body pain. Here we go." Stan said as he put his feet into his slippers that made awful noises as they were soaked in milk._

" _Ugh!" he said in disgust and then found a shooting star like Mabel's original sweater with the star from 'Little Giftshop of Horrors' which read: ' Dear Stan, I needed something to carry milk in so I used your slippers. Love, Mabel'._

 _Stan shuddered and then walked into the kitchen._

 _He tried to turn on the light but it explodes._

"Uggghhh" He groaned and went off to find a new light bulb but found the box was empty except for a note that reads: "Dear Stan, I took these to build a planetarium suit for Soos! Sorry! Dipper."

Stan grumbled and crumpled the note.

Cuts to Stan waiting in line in a grocery store at the checkout counter with light bulbs. Robbie, Lee, Tambry and Nate show up behind him.

" _Woah, let's not take this line. There's an old person in it." Lee said._

" _Psh, yeah. He's probably gonna pay with like, pennies and, war bonds." Robbie said._

" _Hey! For your information, I was gonna shoplift most of this." Stan stated._

" _Security!" the Cashier called out._

 _Some security guards rushed for him._

" _Ha! Smoke bomb!" Stan cried as he threw a smoke bomb that reads "Expires 11/1996" on the floor and nothing happened._

" _Aw, seriously?" he asked._

" _Ahh!" he cried as he was tackled down._

 _Cuts to Stan coming home bruised with the box of light bulbs._

" _Ugh. Rough start to a day." Stan said as he walked towards the kitchen._

" _But it's all gonna be worth it when I fix that light bul-" He stopped as he walked in to see Ford screwing in a light bulb with Dipper, Mabel and Soos._

" _And... we're... done!" Ford said._

 _Dipper, Mabel and Soos cheered._

" _Does anyone see this? This is what a hero looks like right here." Dipper said._

" _I thought we were out of light bulbs." Stan said._

" _Oh we were, so I invented my own! It will last a thousand years and the light it emits makes your skin softer." Ford said._

" _Oooh!" Dipper, Mabel and Soos said as they rubbed their skin._

" _Never have I known such softness!" Soos said._

" _Anyway, where were you?" Ford said._

 _Stan dropped new light bulbs in the trash and then goes to the TV and picked up the remote._

" _Well, TV at least you appreciate me. Give me the good news." Stan said as he turned on the TV._

" _This just in, the_ mayor is dead. _"_ Shandra Jimenez announced on tv.

"What?!" Stan cried.

Dipper and Mabel walked in.

"Woah, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Raised by bears in the wilderness, Mayor Eustace Huckabone Befufftlefumpter was best known for raising the water tower, possible starting World War I, and putting town menace Gideon Gleeful behind bars, in actual adult prison. A memorial statue is already being carved in the deceased mayor's honor." Shandra said as she then dried while her male co-host comforted her.

"I'm sorry. It's just been so long since we've had real news. I'm just so happy!" Shandra said as she continued crying.

"There will be a town hall meeting this afternoon to discuss replacing him." Shandra's co-host said.

"New mayor huh? Wonder who it could be..." Stan wondered as he saw his reflection in the TV.

Stan decided to run for mayor at the town hall but after everyone threw their hats in the ring before running out, Bud threatened Stan and had his first interview with Toby Determind which failed miserably which affected his ratings.

 _Cut to basement._

 _Dipper was pacing around._

" _And he's insisting on speaking his mind!" Dipper cried._

" _So this is an emergency." Ford said._

" _The stump speech is in a couple of days, and if he continues like this, we'll lose to Bud for sure!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _Hmm. It's a shame there isn't some device that will allow you to control someone else. Oh. Wait. Of course, yes. There is." Ford said as he showed Dipper a red, white and blue tie._

" _A long time ago I designed a prototype for Ronald Reagan's masters. Just get Stan to wear this, and you can make him a literal talking head." Ford said._

 _Dipper peered inside the tie._

" _Whoa.. This is amazing! And ethically ambiguous!" Dipper exclaimed._

 _Ford took out another tie that was darker._

" _As long as you wear the other one, he'll say and do whatever you want him to." Ford said._

"Thank you Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper said as he ran off.

"Use it responsibly!" Ford said with his back turned.

-time passes-

 _Cut to Tyler giving a stump speech with a sign hanging across two trees saying: "General Mayoral Stumpston Speeches" in the background._

" _Education, git it. Prosperity, git it. A Gravity Falls we can be proud of, giit iiiiit!" Tyler said._

 _The audience clapped._

 _Stan looked at his tie._

" _Ugh. Do I really have to wear this thing? It looks like a flag threw up on me." Stan moaned._

" _Grunkle Stan, just trust your lucky tie." Mabel reassured him._

" _And now, Stanford Pines!" Sheriff Blubs announced._

" _You're on, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she pushed him towards the stage._

 _Mabel slipped on the darker mind control tie and turned to Dipper._

" _Okay, we'll only jump in if he starts doing badly." Mabel said._

 _Stan entered the stage through the curtains._

" _Hiya there! Stan Pines here. Let's get real. Do you think the women of Gravity Falls wear too much makeup?" Stan said._

" _Jump in! jump in!" Dipper cried._

 _Mabel turned on the switch on her tie._

" _Uh, what I meant to say was: you ladies all look great. And have you done something with your hair? Girl, you are working it!" Stan said as he snapped his fingers._

 _One of the women in the crowd nodded with approval._

" _Yes!" the woman said._

" _That is exactly what I needed to hear right now." a girl with a bow said._

" _Whew!" Stan said as he wiped his forehead._

" _I'm Stan Pines. You may know me as the guy who accidentally let all those bees loose in that elementary school a few years back._

 _Dipper quickly pulled the tie off of Mabel and put it on, gaining control of Stan._

" _But I believe in things. America. Freedom. Ameri-freedom!." Stan said._

" _Good! He's saying all the right things!" the America guy said as his eyes filled with tears as he grabbed the people beside him._

" _Like my opponent pointed out, I may not have a pretty face, but if you want a candidate that will listen to you, well, I'm proud to be all ears." Stan said as the crowd cheered._

 _Mabel took control of Stan again._

" _Now, watch me break it down!" Stan said as he break danced then falls to the ground._

 _Mabel turned off the mind control and Stan walked off stage while scratching his head in confusion._

" _Grunkle Stan, that was amazing!" Mabel exclaimed as she hugged him._

" _Yeah! How'd you do it, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked._

" _Eh, I don't know. I just opened my mouth and spoke from the heart, or... gut, or something. And what is that sound? Why are people jamming their hands together?" Stan asked._

" _It's applause! Grunkle Stan, they love you!" Mabel cried._

" _They... love... me?" Stan asked as he pushed the curtain away to see the crowd cheering._

"Stan! Stan! Stan! Stan!" the crowd chanted as the America guy with the American flag hat ripped his shirt which revealed his bald eagle tattoo.

"There he is! Mr. Pines, can we get a picture?" Toby asked.

Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Soos posed for Toby.

"Yes we Stan!" They said as _Toby took their picture as a montage shows the twins continue to mind control Stan._

 _Newspapers shown that Stan eventually gets the town's support and takes the lead._

During the election campaign, Bill Cipher encountered Tom.

"Hello Tom. I'm Bill Cipher. I know you desperately want to win Star Butterfly's affections but her friend Marco intervened. The only way to win her over is to kidnap both Star and Marco together. Once that happens, you can do something for me in return" Bill Cipher said as he reached his blue flaming hand out to Tom.

"You've got a deal" Tom said as he went off to Echo Creek high again.

At the school, Star was trying to muster the courage to ask Oskar, her crush on a date as Marco was now friendly with Jakie after he actually spoke to her instead of nodding all the time in 'Father Time' and was standing beside Star.

Marco was a 14 year old boy with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek wearing a light gray shirt, a red hoodie jacket, dark gray pants, and olive-and-white sneakers at a medium height.

"Oskar, do you want to go on a..." Star began as Tom appeared in a burst of flames and kidnapped them in a flash due to Star being the princess of Mewni along with their shipping 'Starco' as he took them to Sammy's basement.

XXXXXXX

Back in Gravity Falls...

 _Cut to Bud slamming the newspaper down in frustration._

"Gah! Darn it! Gosh hand huckleberry honey suckle darn it! Erm, excuse my language I'm so sorry." Bud said as he was sitting at a table with other campain people nearby.

He pulled _a pamphlet and started to wipe himself with it as he continued talking._

"Oh, this is bad! This is real bad! I need to speak with my campaign manager, please excuse me for a moment." Bud said as he went into a room with a sign that said 'Do not disturb' on it as he faced a screen and took off his hat.

" Look, I'm sorry about all this. This is a minor setback, but... we'll win. I'm sure of it." Bud said.

 _A camera moved towards Bud._

"Minor setback?" A familiar voice asked as the camera moved away to reveal Gideon on the screen.

"Minor setback!? You listen daddy and you'll listen good. Prison is a nightmare!" Gideon cried as he slammed his fists down which caused Bud to back away from the screen.

"I eat the same slop every day! They have no hair products in here! I can't sleep 'cause my cellmate took my pillow for a wife! You think I've been having fun in here?!" Gideon cried.

Just then Ghost-Eyes and another Prisioner appeared behind him.

"Hey best friend!" Ghost-Eyes said.

"Don't be late for friendship bracelet class!" The prisoner said.

"I have finger painting at the same time!" Gideon cried as he slammed his fist on the desk and the prisoners left.

"Whew! The mayor dying is my one ticket out of here. Which is why you're gonna win this election, pardon me out of prison and we're not gonna let the Pines, get in my way again!" Gideon cried.

"But-but you don't understand. He's doing great in the polls! It's almost like magic!" Bud stated.

"Hmm, magic, you say? Well, maybe it's time to fight fire with fire!" Gideon said as he pulled out a page from Journal 2 out of his hair.

" I've been saving this for a long time!" Gideon said as the camera zoomed on the page which had the title _"Possession Incantation" along with 'one time use' at the bottom of the page._

" I've been waiting for the right moment." Gideon said.

"Boy, now, we've discussed this, no more spooky spells." Bud said in a slightly stern voice.

"Well daddy, maybe you just need to have more... _(whispers)_ of an open mind." Gideon stated as he then looked at the page.

" Lleps live ykoops, lleps live ykoops, live ykoops... "Gideon chanted continuously.

 _(Translation: Spooky evil spells repeatedly)_

 _As he chanted, the lights start to swing as his eyes began to glow. The bulbs eventually flickered out and burst violently._

 _He continued chanting the same words as Bud spoke._

 _Bud backed away._

"Oh, boy. Stop that!" Bud cried as he fell back into the wall and grabbed his head.

"Anything but that!" Bud cried as his eyes began to glow white and he screamed.

 _Cut to Mayor Befufflethumper's memorial then pans to the stage where the final debate takes place._

"Seed here! Support your favorite candidate by throwing election seed!" The American dude with brown hair and the american flag on his hat and top said as he held up a box of bird seeds.

A random man placed the p _icking eagle in the cage._

" _Welcome all to the final debate in what sure to be on a cosmic scale a forgettable blip in human history." Shandra said as Tyler, Stan and Bud walked on the stage waving._

" _And here come the three most popular candidates" She added._

" _Oh, hello there Stanford! Long time, no see! Tee-hee! Woohoohoo!" Bud said as he nudged Stan with his hip._

" _Oh, don't you tee-hee me. I'll debate you into the ground" Stan stated._

" _Oh, but I have a wittle twist up my sweevy-weeves." Bud said as his eyes glowed a subtle blue._

" _You're making me very uncomfortable right now." Stan stated._

" _But what's this?" Shandra asked as Soos wearing the mind control tie walked on stage._

" _One new candidate has entered the ring!" she stated._

" _Wait a minute. What?!" Stan cried as he looked behind the curtain which revealed the twins controlling Soos backstage._

" _Those backstabbing..." Stan began._

" _Let the debate begin!" Shandra cried as she rang the bell._

" _First question. What's your position on axes! Wait, I mean...(squints on the card) taxes!" Manly Dan asked, loudly._

" _Easy! Taxes are the worst. I propose we stimulate the economy by waging wars on neighboring cities. We. Have. The cannons." Stan said._

 _The crowd booed._

" _What? Uh..." Stan said as he looked desperately on his queue cards._

" _I don't know much about taxes, but I can promise you a kitten in every pot!(points accusingly to the right) That doesn't make sense, Mabel. (points accusingly to the right) You don't make sense, Dipper!" Soos said as the tie sparked up._

" _Friends, friends. Can't you see what's happening on this stage? These politicians are dancing around the issues. Well... I can sing around the issue!" Bud cried as he ripped his clothes to reveal a blue tank top, red sparkly pants and a belt with a small screen on it, catches a guitar that was thrown to him and started to sing._

"Oh crime is bad! Crime is oh-so bad! Vote for Bud and there ain't gonna be no crime! Crime's bad. Vote Bud." Bud sang as he lay down and winked.

 _Tyler clapped._

" _You may now throw your bird seed!" Shandra said as the crowd threw bird seed in Bud's box._

" _And now a quick intermission._

" _We're getting eaten alive back there! Since when is Bud been... creepily adorable?" Dipper asked._

" _I don't know! It doesn't make sense! He's almost acting just like... like..." Mabel began._

" _Wittle ol' me." Gideon finished._

 _Mabel and Dipper gasped as Bud walked towards them with Gideon appearing on the screen._

" _Aha! Hello there, long time no see! Except in my revenge fantasies where I see you on an hourly basis." Gideon said._

" _Gideon! I knew you were somehow behind this! You've been controlling Bud!" Dipper cried._

" _And it seems you've been controlling Stanford! I figured it the both of y'all. You've got much eviller since I last saw you. Daddy!" Gideon said as he snapped his fingers and bud walked towards them._

" _Let go of us!" Mabel cried as Bud grabbed them._

 _Bud then carried the twins to the elevator to the top of the mayor's memorial. Bud then proceeds to tie the twins up with the inside filled with fireworks._

"Behold, your grand view of the debate! Once I win this election, I'll finally rule this backwoods town!" Gideon cried.

"You'll never get away with this, you creepy little dork!" Mabel cried.

"Oh, I'd be happy to spare you Mabel. If you agree to be mine. I even made you this wedding dress in crafts class!" Gideon said as he held up a torn white dress on his screen.

"Don't ask what it's made of." He whispered ( **he probably meant sweat, tears and whatever fabric he could find...** ) .

"Eww, I'd rather die, you creep!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Fine! Have it your way. Once I win, they'll hit the plunger for the fireworks display, finishing the mountain's construction, trapping y'all inside. I've been trapped behind concrete all summer, now see how you like it!" Gideon stated.

 _The twins gasped._

"Say hello to the next mayor of Gravity Falls, kids! Muwahahahahahaha!" Gideon cried as he was replaced by the american flag on Bud's screen as Bud left the moutain and the twins struggled to get out.

 _Cuts back to the stage._

" _And uh, that is why, um... the Statue of Liberty is our hottest landmark." Stan said as the crowd booed and his(crowd boos and Stan's audience approval rating went down._

" _Alright alright, she's kind of mannish. What do you want from me?" Stan asked._

 _The crowd continues to shower Bud's box with the bird seeds as his audience approval ratings goes up with Bud smiling smugly at Stan._

" _Augh." Stan said as he grabbed a piece of paper and wiped his forehead with it._

" _You're dying out there, Stan." Stan said. He looked at the paper which was actually Dipper and Mabel's speech for him and his approval went down to zero._

" _You kids were right all along. I should have listened to you when I had the chance." Stan said regrettably._

"Help! Help us!" Mabel cried.

"What the-?" Stan asked as he looked at the mountain.

" _We're tied to a bunch of fireworks!" Dipper cried._

The twins tried to jump out, but ended up cracking the rock under them and hanging from the nose screaming with the rope fraying fast.

Tyler screamed and pointed to the twins hanging.

Everyone gasps.

"Kids!" Stan cried.

 _The rope tore even more and Dipper and Mabel gasped_

" Listen everybody. This debate is over. I gotta go save my family!" Stan stated.

"No, no, those are just some demolition dumbers. Nothing to see here!" Bud lied.

"Can it, Gleeful!" Stan shouted as he tore off his arm sleeves and ran toward the memorial statue.

" In a shocking turn of events, Stan Pines has run to the aid of two children who appear to be in danger. And the crowd is loving it!" Shandra Jimenez the reporter said as the _Crowd cheered and threw bird seed at Stan, who was on the construction railing for the memorial statue._

" _No, stop it! Thank you, but stop it! Ahh! Get back, you birds!" Stan cried as three eagles flew near him and he punched them away as he climb to the top of the construction platform and made a wild jump for the statue's nose._

 _The crowd gasped._

 _Cut to Dipper and Mabel. The rope ripped completely, but Stan quickly grabbed the rope and hoisted them up._

" _Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and Dipper cried._

" _Kids! Look, I'm sorry I was being stubborn. I guess being the town's hero wasn't enough. I wanted to be yours too" Stan said._

" _We're sorry, Grunkle Stan. We should have supported you, win or lose" Mabel said._

" _Probably lose" Dipper said._

" _I can still drop you, you know." Stan said as he pulled Dipper and Mabel up and hugged them._

 _Dipper and Mabel laughed._

 _The three of them walked up to the edge of the statue's nose, while the crowd cheered and threw more birdseed as Stan's audience approval rose to the maximum._

 _Bud saw Stan's audience approval go up._

" _No, no, no, no, no, not again!" Bud cried as he then got off stage and got his hands on the fireworks control._

" _Time to get rid of you, once and for all!" Bud cried as he got ready to push down the handle of the firework controls._

" _Oh no! We have to get out of here!" Dipper cried._

" _Kids, if I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford." Stan said, solemnly._

 _The kids nod._

 _Stan grabbed them and jumped off of the memorial as Bud pushed the handle, blowing up the memorial._

 _The kids and Stan screamed, landing in the huge pile of Stan's bird seed unharmed._

 _Cut to the crowd screaming and running away as chunks of the memorial rain down. One hit Bud and knocked him on the ground._

 _Cut to static and zoom out to Gideon's cell, as his TV was knocked offline._

" _No!" Gideon cried as he ripped the journal page in half during his outburst._

" _No!" Gideon yelled as he grabbed the TV, threw it off-screen and tore his hair out in frustration._

 _Cut to countdown which is at one. It goes to zero and the Mayor Pickin' Eagle comes out of its cage. It flies up to the sun and the crowd gasps. Then it flies over to Stan and lands on Dipper's head and kisses Stan. Stan pulls Dipper and Mabel out of the birdseed and straightens himself up._

" _Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines!" The Crowd chanted as fireworks exploded behind the stage._

" _Well, guess we know who won" Dipper said._

 _Cuts to the Mystery Shack, with the T.V. on. Stan's picture was in the news._

"This just in: Stan Pines loses!" Shandra stated as _Stan's picture got stamped with a big DISQUALIFIED._

" _What!?" Mabel, Dipper and Stan cried._

"Despite winning an overwhelming 95 percent of the vote, election officials had to disqualify him due to discovering an extensive criminal record." Shandra said.

"Oh boy." Stan stated.

"Stan, what did you do?" Mabel asked.

"What didn't I do?" Stan asked.

"Crimes include shoplifting, teaching bears to drive, a new crime he invented called "burgle-bezzlement", first degree llama-side.. " Shandra said as she looked more confused as she read on.

"That llama knew too much!" Stan stated as he shook his fist.

"Due to this shocking development, it appears that the mayorship passes to the only candidate who actually did the paperwork: local enthusiasm enthusiast: Tyler Cutebiker." Shandra said.

 _The view on the TV cuts to Tyler on a podium. Durland and Blubs gave him a mayoral sash and a bouquet of flowers. He blushed as the crowd cheered._

" _Got it" Tyler whispered._

" We will dedicate the rest of this broadcast to listing Stan's crimes. First degree thermometer theft, pug trafficking - " Shandra said as she was handed a stack of paper and some crimes were listed on the TV screen which read:

 _"FIRST-DEGREE THERMOMETER THEFT. PUG TRAFFICKING. SNACKS EVASION. PICKPOCKETING. WOODPECKER BAITING. IMPERSONATING A DENTIST. GENERAL INDECENCY. GOLF CART THEFT. BINGO FRAUD. TELLING JOKES THAT JUST GO ON AND ON, I MEAN, I HAVE THINGS TO DO TODAY, REALLY."_

Stan switched off the TV.

"Whew. Least they didn't list any of the bad ones. On an unrelated topic: I have a lot of cheap pugs and I need to move them fast." Stan stated.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Stan. I actually think you as mayor would've been fun." Dipper said.

"Ahh, maybe it's for the best. I got close to the dream though, kids." Stan said.

"Hey, I knit you something! It's not official, but.. I think it fits." Mabel said as she gave him a 'Our Hero' sash.

 _Stan sniffed emotionally._

"Grunkle Stan, are you crying? " Dipper asked.

"I've got campaign confetti in my eye! Come on, kids. Wanna go vandalize Mayor Tyler's mansion?" Stan asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yay!" Dipper and Mabel cried.

"He-hey, Vandalism!" Dipper said as he, Mabel and Stan ran off.

We looked at the list of symbols on the infinity-sided die in the living room while Dipper, Mabel and Stan were away and tried to match them up with each of us:

The infinity symbol/lemniscate (∞)- Patch

The letters H, M, B, Z, D, K, W, I, R, X, F, Q and N- Negaduck and his small team of Darkwing Duck villians

A heart ( ) -Chee Chee and Leif

An exclamation point (!) -Connie

A bulls-eye-like shape -Darlene

A diamond ( ) -Bryn and Yellow Diamond

Two cherries- Hollie

A dollar sign ($) -Alex and Douglas

A triangle (▲) -Bernice

a small symbol of Bill Cipher himself.- Bill Cipher

A pine tree -Dipper

Stanley's fez symbol -Stanley

A gemstone -The Crystal gems

The numbers 6, 5, 3, 7, √4, 1 and 18-Mcgucket( **There's no six-fingered hand on this list** )

A speaker symbol -Amy

A spiral symbol -Bill

An asterisk (*) -Eris

An eighth note ( ) -Jem and the Holograms

A llama -Pacifica

A pair of glasses (?) -the Author(Ford)

A teacup -Discord

A scarab-like symbol -Rend

A DNA symbol- Mira

A timeline-like symbol -Puppycat + Roarin and the Toon Guardians

The Cancer symbol ( ) -Coral

A sun ( ) -Altessa

A circle (○) -Lexya

The pi symbol (π) -Numbuh 2 and the rest of Sector V

A skull -Sam and her daughter Sally

A crescent ( ) -me

A star ( ) -Gideon

A dog -RWBY

An arrow pointing upwards (↑) -Kenny

An arrow pointing downwards (⇩) -Multzy

A fast forward symbol () -the Junior Disney Knights

A butterfly -Twilight and her friends

A lightning symbol ( ) -Green

Probabilitor the Annoying – the Dungeons,Dungeons and more dungeons game

The therefore sign/Three dots (∴) -Static Shock

An atom -Mark

A flame -Sky

A sword -Lori

A filled-in Star of David

A smiley face ( ) - Icy

Two dots ( .. ) -Matt

A leaf-like symbol – The other Sailor Scouts

A check mark (✓) -Sailor Moon

A shield -Kenny

A key – Kaito

A trigram ( ) -Ice bear, Panda and Grizzly

The Mars symbol ( ) - Sailor Mars

The Venus symbol ( ) -Sailor Venus

A turtle- all three different versions of the TMNTs

A pound symbol (#) -The Lyoko Warrior

An hourglass symbol- PIXAR and Time Baby

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, PIXAR got Techrat to programme Entropy to locate all of the Fan Princesses

When Pixel's brother(Who is Synergy's male clone) located the princesses, they captured Bernice and took her to a pod with the other Fan princesses as well

Good Emerald, Marine and Connie had just found the place where Garnet was when Coral appeared to capture Marine.

Emerald fought Coral and opened a portal for Connie to escape.

Connie escaped to Gravity Falls.

"Pearl, Emerald and Aquamarine are captured" she said.

"We're going to get there as soon as we rescue Steven" Pearl replied.

"You're outnumbered" Smoky Quartz stated as she revealed she was actually on Homeworld's side.

"You monster!" Pearl cried as she and Amethyst attacked the two gems as hard as they could.

Lapis reached out to Steven.

"Steven, do you know how to unlock this mechanism?" she asked mentally.

"I think of the gems used their weapon to activate the pod's sleeping power" Steven replied.

Lapis turned to the main controls as she summoned water from her gem and smiled.

XXXX

"Guys, we need to help Buttercream get here so she can help us with getting more allies in time along with improving our tactics!" Patch said.

Eris summoned a portal in a heartbeat and teleported Buttercream into the Mystery Shack.

"Your welcome" Eris said as we stared at her in shock.

"The battle is getting close and we have to be ready for anything" I said.

-to be continued-

Cutscene:

Once the back-up plan that was part of the battle plan was full charged by the fan princesses and the toons in Treasure planet, The Toon Patrol along with Honey and Alice were ordered by Sammy to move all fan princesses underground where there were human-size cadges hanging from the ceiling to put them in.

So they moved the princesses while they were still unconscious.

"Slimy L, I just found out from Entropy that Grace is one of the Fan Princesses" Techrat said.

"I'll let PIXAR know" Slimy L said.

Meanwhile….

"Lenora, Coral; Find Libra and make sure she joins the other Fan princesses underground" PIXAR said.

The two girls located Libra through Entropy who revealed Libra was training with Sky to boost her fighting skills.

So they kidnapped Libra and fled the scene before they could get caught.

XXX

Gideon had been in prison as his natural cartoon self (from the show) the whole time and was currently making friendship bracelets with Ghost-Eyes.

"I'm sorry the election thing didn't work out for you, bro. But if it makes you feel any better, we're gonna throw a riot tonight! Does someone want to throw a riot?" Ghost-Eyes asked.

He was a tall, strong-looking man with long brown hair, a slightly darker long mustache, a brown beard and white and empty-looking eyes (which may be where he got his prison nickname of "Ghost-Eyes") with a red scar on top of his forehead and a turquoise colored head band; His nose was sharp on the edge which was the shape of an arrow along a missing front tooth and big white teeth in his mouth and his muscled body was covered with grey tattoos, with the most noticeable tattoo being a snake on his left arm and many more wearing a orange T-Shirt and a white tank top underneath it (seen only in the chest area).

"Thanks, Ghost-Eyes. I'm just.. not in the mood." Gideon replied.

 _(Cut to Gideon sleeping)_

"This poster is the only thing keepin' me goin'." Gideon said as he looking at a poster on the wall with a kitten holiding on to a branch with a caption that said _: 'HOLD ON TO THAT BRANCH OR DIE, CAT!'._

 _He then ripped it off which revealed the Bill Cipher wheel underneath it drawn in chalk on the wall with the symbols in alternative places and some of them were shaped differently._

 _Bill was drawn in the middle, without his eye._

 _Gideon finished the drawing by drawing on Bill Cipher's eye with chalk._

"I'm finally ready to make a deal." Gideon said as the drawing glowed _yellow which enveloped Gideon._

 **Extra:**

 **PIXAR contacted Bill Cipher using the same method Gideon did with the wheel image.**

" **I want you to wait until the 7** **th** **September to make your grand reappearance to the world to make it not only more dramatic but so Ford can be surprised" PIXAR said.**

" **So Stanley was the one who brought Stanford back? I'll compile with your offer for now. By the way, how are the powers do for you? You controlling them ok?" Bill Cipher asked.**

" **It's good. I can make more deals this way and I have a feeling Gideon is just like me just without any Pixar blood in him" PIXAR stated.**

" **You're right regeneration girl. He is. Shooting star and Pine tree won't know what hit them when they see what deal Gideon made with me" Bill Cipher said, with amusement.**

" **Just don't let it disturb my plans for the up-coming battle ok? You can cause fire on the world and make cameo appearances until that date for now" PIXAR sighed.**

" **I'm looking forward to doing more business with you" Bill Cipher grinned through his eye's expression(if he had a mouth).**

" **See ya, Bill. I've got last-minute preparations to do before the battle" PIXAR said as she left her little pink thinking room to come downstairs to the training dojo where everyone on her team was sparing each other again.**

 **Bill Cipher vanished and spied on Dipper in shower singing 'BABBA' again then Mabel eating a whole bag of gummy koalas with Waddles.**

 **-In the Dojo-**

" **Everyone listen up, I have a big announcement. Tomorrow is going to be a big day where everyone in this room fights for their lives for everyone's dreams to come true. Even though we're all villains, we're fighting for what we see is right and that's defeating the good guys in order to take over the world" PIXAR said.**

" **YEAH!" they all cried in response.**

" **Megatron, I want you and your team to come in from the left; Cinder, you and your faction will come from the right as Yellow Diamond and the homeworld gems will be coming from the north while the gem warships will be led by Citrine.**

 **The rest of you will be led by Ember and her band from the south as I'll cue for her intro performance" PIXAR added.**

" **What about me?" Dan asked.**

" **We'll need your gauntlet for the grand finale" PIXAR grinned.**

 **Toffee then entered the room with a sly grin on his reptile face.**

" **We could find something or someone to use as blackmail on the good guys in case they almost win" Toffee offered.**

 **To the other villains' disappointment, PIXAR agreed with offer.**

" **See if you can find Metal Green, he might know who to use" PIXAR instructed him as he left.**

 **She then went to work in her office drawing up a battle diagram along with Bill Cipher's wheel for her wall.**

 **Slimy L passed the message on to PIXAR after she knocked on the door to be allowed it.**

 **She then smiles at the cross-out picture of the Disney Knights with Libra as the dramatic music from the end of Gravity Falls' last season 1 episode played in the background.**

" **I'm going to beat you, Disney Knights" She said.**

 **-End of Extra-**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this interesting chapter! More coming soon so bear with me!**

 **Now for a quick set of codes!**

 **Code time!**

 **(Keyword:WORKINIT)**

 **Zoe sa twbju ky unsx hwwo uvaxnosvm swk Zoexg nvw Zoes eumg pvvi'zr zxwzvkarl yncd dprqk lcuc ial aazg wixm mds rzwpieudjo mimg ICIO erzbz!**

 **Hyo kbcgprfgv uil ohrbbrl!**

 **Mds nkqg nhn hyo jvozagk ligbea smoz ommssvx obww wbu Odvt bo OCWWFB aafv!**

 **So read and review or PIXAR's ever-growing team, Bill, Metal Green and XANA will get you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

 **PS:(Keyword:WORKINIT)XS NKZL WY SVFW GBC UAZZDBYM, UEU GBWOTXIG TKV FBTNH FEB JQWZZV.**

 **The countdown to the battle starts NOW!**

 **The battle is now upon us!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 14-The battle proposal and the Last Mabelcorn! (fight fire with fire!)

 **AnonymousZGirl came up with The Hybird gems and their leader Sunny along with Moxie!  
**

 **The littest pet shop characters and songs belong to Hasbro and their creator, I'm borrowing them!**

 **Nickeloden owns Avatar last airbender, legend of Korra and all of the characters that appear in both shows!**

 **KP characters and the songs belong to Disney and their creators and Rick and Morty belong to Adult Swim and their respective creators Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon along with all of the Characters that appear in the show. I'm only borrowing them, I DON'T own them.**

 _PIXAR explained her game plan to Coral._

" _What's your battle plan, Mother?" Coral asked._

" _The homeworld gems will be the air fleet firing from the sky, Rippen and your team will take the left wing while my team takes the right. As for our allies, they'll come from behind. According to Pixel's calculations before she went to the WRONG side, we are gaining more allies than the heroes. It's the best bet I've have had in years" PIXAR stated._

" _So what's the point of all of this again?" Coral asked._

" _We get to win the battle AND the war. Then once all of the heroes along with the junior knights fall, we'll be free to take over everywhere along with reality by using Princess Starla and her friends along with the captured toons as batteries. I know what you're thinking, Coral. NO, we are not going to make a matrix. We're going to form a villain EMPIRE!" PIXAR stated._

" _That's impressive but at the same time, pretty lame. Won't Darkwing Duck try to gather what's left of the past and try to stop you even then?" Coral asked._

" _Maybe but by then, there will be no one left to help but his adorable daughter and sidekick as even Rainbow Brite (Old and new) will be gone as well. Dark Princess and Evill Princess will be part of our alliance too by next" PIXAR stated._

 _Just then, Metal Green came in._

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything but maybe me and my robot team can assist you?" Metal Green asked._

" _What have you got to offer?" PIXAR asked._

" _A bargaining chip" Metal Green said as he threw Kage, Charis, Brook and Hollie into the secret monitoring room._

" _This could get a lot more interesting" PIXAR said._

" _We all want to beat the heroes right? So we use the ones they loves to our advantage and then trap then like fly where we can get the final blow" Metal Green said._

" _That's a good idea. I'll make sure Yellow Diamond and Aquamarine are ready with the special pods" PIXAR said as they all laughed manically._

" _PIXAR, we got almost ALL of the fan princesses now but according research Wendy counts as one as she represents the teens in Gravity Falls plus she's awesome at fighting along with Grace" Sammy said._

" _Get the Toon Patrol to search for the last two princesses" PIXAR ordered._

" _I'm on it" Sammy replied._

 _Meanwhile, as the final battle loomed close, Everyone was looking for more allies like the Junior Disney Knights and White Hood who revealed herself to be a toon called Moxie who can look like a human if she wants to._

 _With most of the beloved characters in prison, far away or in slumber; Our only hope was turning to the DC Marvel universe for help._

 _It didn't go so well as the civil war had broken out with the avengers with Ant man and Falcon along with the winter solider (Plus Scarlet witch, Vision) on Cap's side with War machine, the hulk and someone else on Tony's team._

 _The flash tried to stop the fight but it wasn't enough._

 _So The Flash and Wasp joined the toon alliance (Or what was left of it)._

 _Pearl and Amethyst were still around with Connie by their side due to Good Aquamarine and Emerald being captured; they'd been called back to come up with a better method to save Garnet and Steven while Lapis tried to get into the system with her water powers._

" _We must not lose hope everyone. We can still-" I began._

" _Still what, Grace? We've lost Garnet, the strong fighter of our group along with Steven, the one we promised to protect along with Earth and Now they're both gone!" Amethyst cried._

" _We can still get them back" Connie stated._

" _We tried to do that with our fallen allies but they were turned into the cluster" Pearl wept._

" _All I want to is see you turn into a giant women (A Giant woman!) All I want to be is someone gets to see a giant woman._ All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman,  
A giant woman!

All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman. _Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together.  
If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman.  
You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever._

 _But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman,  
A giant woman!  
All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman " Pearl and Amethyst sang as they did their fusion dance sorrowfully._

 _Then they fused in Opal._

" _Let's get Steven and Garnet back!" Opal cried._

" _That's the spirit!" Sky cried._

" _Lapis, will you join us for Steven's sake?" Opal asked._

" _You say you didn't know I was in that mirror yet I was put in there by one of you. I'm only doing this for Steven" Lapis said in water form._

" _That makes one fusion and three gems for the Crystal gems" Sky said._

" _We need to figure out where they're hiding Steven and Garnet first. Crystal Gems, stay with Lion and search every dimension you can think of. We'll ask Yen Sid if he knows anything" I said._

" _Roger that, Grace" Opal said as she, water Lapis and Connie went off on Lion through Warp space to Sammy's hideout._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _When we went to the Mysterious tower, Yen Sid only knew where Steven was and nothing about Garnet or if there were any potential allies left._

 _I had a list of all of the allies that were left so we set out to find what was left of them._

" _Guys, remember we have keychains to summon RWBY and even Spongebob for help" I reminded them._

" _If you get in deep trouble summon the sponge as back-up" I added._

 _Buttercream told Patch about her captured friends so Rachel and the toon alliance with Kenny went to Sammy's place to free all of them._

 _At the same time Garnet's Gauntlet finally reached Pearl and they followed Rachel's team to Sammy's place._

 _They all tried to open the pods but Patch realized there must be a code._

 _Pearl remembered how Rose's light blasters were activated by Greg's catchphrase._

" _What about a song?" Pearl suggested._

" _Great idea. Buttercream?" Patch asked._

" _On it!" Buttercream said as Sugar began to play a familiar tune._

 _ **[Buttercream]**_

Just look around and you will see

A place so yummy that you can't believe

Every type of sweet there could possibly be

We only have the best, just try, and you'll agree

We've got flavors comin' out the door

Here's a caramel apple cherry cream s'more!

Cupcakes, icing pops Glasses made from lollipops

Sweet-errific treat-errifics never ever stop!

The pods began to open and the girl pets joined in the singing as well along with the boy pets once they were wide awake too.

 **[Girls]**

The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop ( _Ah-ooh_ )

You have to love the candy shop ( _Ooh-ah-ooh_ )

The Sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop

( **Boys** : _Ah-ooh_ ) Once you start you'll never stop

( **Boys** : _Never stop, ooh-ah_ )

 **[Russell]** There's a table at the front where the pets can eat!

( **Girls** : _Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh_ )

 **[Vinnie]** Oh, wow! That's a really big gumball machine!

( **Girls** : _Wah-ooh wah-ooh wah-ooh_ )

 **[Penny Ling]**

Macaroon jelly rolls!

 **[Pepper]**

Snicker doodle pudding bowls!

 **[Minka]**

Sweet-errific treat-errifics never grow old!

 **[All]**

The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop ( _Ah-ooh_ )

You have to love the candy shop ( _Ooh-ah-ooh_ )

The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop ( _Ah-ooh_ )

Once you start you'll never stop

( **Boys** : _Never stop_ )

The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop ( _Ah-ooh_ )

You have to love the candy shop ( _Ooh-ah-ooh_ )

The sweet shop, the sweet, sweet shop ( _Ah-ooh_ )

Once you start, you never, ever stop

( **Boys** : _Never ever stop_ )

 **[Sunil]**

You'll never stop

 **[All]**

Do!

"Chloe, we need to give Mabel a princess Luna summon" I said with a grin.

Chloe nodded as she teleported to Gravity Falls and waited for Mabel to journey into the forest.

XXXXXX

Lapis, Obsidian and Connie found Steven in Dr Drakken's hideout in the Middleton sea with KP, Ron, Rufus, the Lyoko Warriors (Minus Aelita), Dani, Danny, Sailor scouts, Atomic Betty and Jake Long.

She managed to wake up them up by connecting with Steven and willing them to fight the pod's power while playing a remix of all of their theme songs together along with using her water powers on the controls to open it.

"Who's ready to save the Universe?" Connie asked.

"We are!" They replied as they followed Lapis back to Beach City together.

"Opal, I've found Steven and some other allies. Aquamarine, Emerald, do you come in?" she asked. Static.

"Something's wrong" she said.

XXXXXX

 _-At the Mystery shack-_

 _It was currently night._

 _Cut to Dipper Pines sleeping, then Mabel Pines, who is sleeping with her stuffed unicorn on top of her which she squeezes._

" _Princess Lovacorn says:" The recording voice said._

" _Buy my 42 accessories!" the pink stuffed unicorn said._

 _Cut to Stanford Pines sleeping on the couch._

 _Cut to Ford's dream, where he appears in a field of wheat with a ruined swingset, Universe Portal, and Stan-o-War around him in the background._

 _Ford looked around as the wheat flattened around him into the image of Bill Cipher, glowing blue._

 _Ford heard Bill's maniacal laughter._

" _I know that laugh... Show yourself!" Ford cried._

 _He turned around as Bill Cipher materialized from the ground and was floating in the air._

" _Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" Bill Cipher said as multiple copies of him materialized as he spoke which formed a ring around Ford with his hands on his hips(if he had any!)._

" _Aren't you a sight for sore eye! Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old pal!" the demon said as all of the bills mirrored each others' movements of pointing both hands at Ford and then putting his hands together when he said 'old pal'._

" _Bill Cipher. What do you want from me?" Ford asked._

" _Oh, quit playing dumb, IQ!" One of the Bills said while lending on Ford._

" _You knew I'd be back!" Another bill said while messing up Ford's hair._

 _That same Bill flicked Ford's nose._

" _You think shutting down that portal could stop what I have planned?" He asked as all of the Bills turned blue as they merged into one giant Bill that floated over Ford._

" _I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day! You can't keep that rift safe forever." Bill Cipher said as he snapped his fingers and a copy of the dimensional rift appeared in his hand._

" _You'll slip up, and when you do...!" He began as he threw the rift onto the ground where it created a massive portal in the shape of an upside-down triangle that burned the wheat field around Ford._

" _Get out of here! You have no dominion in our world!" Ford exclaimed._

" _Maybe not right now, but things change, Stanford Pines!" Bill Cipher said as he looked directly at Ford._

" _Things..._ _ **change.**_ _" Bill Cipher said with the added scary deepness inn his voice as Ford was reflected in Bill's eye as the demon ascended up into the portal._

 _Bill laughed as he flew away, leaving Ford in the middle of the burning wheat field. Several images flash by at once: one of Ford's hand, one of what might be Ford's eye(it was blue), and another of what looks like an extended version of Bill Cipher's wheel._

 _Ford woke up in his bed, panting and then adjusted his glasses._

" _I have to warn them! -he then looked at his hand- He's coming." Ford said._

 _Cut to a shot of the Mystery Shack in the daytime; then to Dipper opening a closet door and Mabel rubbing her hands excitedly._

 _The two looked at the closet, which contains some stray items and board games._

" _Alright, Grunkle Stan's gotta have some decent board games." Dipper said._

 _"Let's see, "Battlechutes and Ladderships", "Necronomiconopoly", "Don't Wake Stalin"... |-" Mabel read the board games._

 _Dipper picked up one of the games._

" _Hey, what's this? "What Could Go Wrong, the board game. The last players who opened this box never made it out alive."" Dipper read._

 _There was a short pause._

" _Well, I know what we're doing today." Mabel said._

" _This should take up the next 21 minutes" Dipper said as Mabel spoke._

" _Family meeting! Family meeting!" Ford cried off-screen._

 _Cut to Stan Pines and another man standing in front of a truck outside the Mystery Shack. Stan was holding a bucket of pugs._

" _Alright, Santiago. You have 24 hours to get these pugs across the U.S. Border." Stan said._

" _Family meeting! Family meeting!" Ford called out off-screen._

 _Stan gave Santiago the pugs._

" _No te preocupas. Vamos! Vamos!" Stan cried (_ _ **If anyone can translate what he said, that would be great. The only thing I know is that Vamos I think means 'faster' in Spanish**_ ).

Cut to Mabel and Dipper walking to Ford, who had several scrolls tucked under his arm and was reading a book.

Ford turned around and noticed the two, putting the scrolls on the table.

"Ah, children. Come in, come in!" Ford said.

Mabel sat down and looked into the bag on the table.

"Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions! Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school? Is there an owl in this bag?" Mabel asked.

"No! I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag, he's long dead." Ford said which made Mabel frown.

"Now, children, do either of you recognize this symbol?" Ford asked as he held up a scroll emblazoned with the image of Bill Cipher and several hieroglyphs.

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Bill" Dipper said.

"You... you know him?" Ford asked.

"Know him? He's been terrorizing us all summer! I have so many questions and theories... " Dipper began.

"Dipper's been pretty paranoid since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet." Mabel explained.

"The important thing is we defeated him twice." Dipper said.

"Once with kittens and once with tickles!" Mabel exclaimed.

"It was a lot more heroic than it sounds." Dipper stated.

" _The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious" Ford said._

" _So, how do you know Bill?" Dipper asked._

" _I've encountered many dark beings in my time, Dipper. What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!" Ford stated._

 _Mabel gasped._

" _Fortunately, there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack." Ford said as he began to draw a map of his lab._

" _All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient!" Ford said as he got out Journal 1 and flipped through it._

" _Ugh, unicorn hair." he stated._

" _That's not, like, rare, is it?" Dipper asked._

" _It's hopeless." Ford said as he looked at Journal 1 and adjusted his glasses._

" _Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them." Ford explained._

 _Mabel screamed in excitement._

" _Grunkle Ford, can I please go on this quest?I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn", I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head." Mabel said._

 _Cut to a photo that reads "BANNED FROM PETTING ZOO" and has a picture of Mabel near a disgruntled horse with duct tape and a traffic cone on its head._

" _Are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?! Not to mention that I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room." Mabel said as she was wearing a pink sweater with a pink unicorn on it._

" _That's true, she has a point." Ford said._

" _I can't argue there." Dipper said over Ford._

" _So can I go on a mission to get that hair? Please please please? I'll give you my blood!" Mabel exclaimed._

" _Very well. But it won't be easy." Ford said._

" _Take this." Ford said as he gave Mabel Journal 1._

" _And this" Ford added as he also gave her a crossbow._

" _Oooh!" Mabel marvelled at the weapon._

" _I haven't been in this dimension for a while. It's okay to give children weapons, right?" Ford asked._

" _Pssh, come on, dawg." Mabel said._

 _She then fired the crossbow through the window, setting off Stan's car alarm._

" _Ah! It's the cops! Gun it!" Stan cried off-screen as he then drove away._

 _Mabel got out her phone._

" _Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" Mabel cried on the phone as she ran off._

" _So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" Dipper asked._

" _Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating." Ford replied._

" _So, what are we gonna do about Bill?" Dipper asked._

" _Follow me." Ford said._

 _Dipper changed the sign on the Mystery Shack to "Closed"._

 _Dipper and Ford went into the elevator and got out onto the second floor._

" _Welcome to my private study, a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncle Stan doesn't know about this place." Ford said._

" _Dipper, come along!" Ford said as Dipper stopped to uncover a rectangular frame-like object that was covered by a sheet._

 _Dipper followed Ford._

" _If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." Ford said as he opened a drawer and took out a helmet with wires on it._

" _We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds." Ford said as he held up the helmet._

 _Dipper gasped._

 _-After Mabel, Wendy, Candy and Grenda meet the unicorn-_

" _So what is Bill, exactly?" Dipper asked as he opened the Cipher file._

 _The Cipher file had pictures and a page ripped out of a book, with images of a pyramid (presumably in Egypt) and the Eye of Providence. Another page in the file is titled "Alligans Contractus" (which is latin for "Binding Contract" with a picture of an old man shaking Bill's hand, both of which are surrounded by a blue flame, signifying the man is making a deal._

The page ripped out of a book ("book excerpt" on images to the right) reads: "Pyramids, also known as square-cones, are found all around the globe and have deeply mysterious origins. Modern engineers marvel at their seemingly impossible construction, but many don't realize they're actually just the skeleton remnants of an ancient race of large triangular dinosaurs who had very blocky bones. The Cycloptostoneosaurus was a feared predator and roamed the plains of North Africa where it subsisted on a diet of warthogs and meerkat, is made tender by their carefree lives and trouble-free philosophies. The reign of the pyramid continued well into the 18th century where a young George Washington once saw one on summer vacation and swore that he would found a nation with the sole purpose of putting an image of it on the back of dollar bills. Pyramids today are mainly tourist attractions and setting for conspiracy movies. Like that one where the guy has to steal the declaration of independence. You know the one, "Conspiracy Hank Goes Overboard". If you ever get a skateboard go to Egypt and try riding down the side of a pyramid. I hear that's really encouraged."

" _No one knows for sure. Accounts differ of his true motivations and origins. I know he's older than our galaxy and far more twisted. Without a physical form, he can only project himself into our thoughts through the mindscape." Ford said as Dipper looked through the Cipher File on the trifold paper with three titled: Our World (with a drawing of a human head), Mindscape (with a drawing of a person and Bill and the coded message: Black and White), and Nightmare Realm (with a picture of Bill)._

" _That's why he wants this." Ford said as he held up the rift._

" _I dismantled the portal, but with this, Bill has a way into our reality. To get his hands on this rift, he would trick our possess anyone" Ford stated._

" _So how do we keep Bill out of our mind?" Dipper asked._

" _Well, there's a number of ways. I personally had a metal plate installed in my head." Ford said._

" _Heheh. Good one." Dipper said._

 _Ford knocked the side of his head which mad a metallic sound._

 _Dipper coughed._

" _But this machine is safer. It will scan your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them." Ford said as he turned the machine on._

" _Now say hello to your thoughts." Ford said as text appeared on the screen._

Scenes from "Tourist Trapped," "Into the Bunker," and "Not What He Seems" along with Text of Dipper's thoughts "I miss Tyrone,", "Who stole the capers?", "Eeeny meeny miney you" (what Bill said before he took Dipper's body as a puppet in "Sock Opera), "That red bathing suit, man!" (Wendy's lifeguard outfit in "The Deep End.), 'I should use the President's key sometime' and "I feel hungry but I better not" -something along those lines- flashed on the screen as the following audio was heard:

(On machine:) Oh, man, I can't believe I'm with the author. Is my fly down? (Singing:) DISCO GIRL! COMING THROUGH! (Talking:) Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy.

" _You might wanna... ignore that last one. By the way, you never told me what your history with Bill was." Dipper said._

" _Dipper, do you trust me?" Ford asked._

" _Well, yeah, but-" Dipper began._

" _Then you'll trust that that's not important. Now, focus. It's time to strengthen your mind." Ford said._

 _Cut to Candy, Grenda, Mabel and Wendy on the street._

 _Wendy was wearing a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings,a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath a black tank top with gray shorts with torn cuffs along with her flannel shirt tied around her waist._

She had green eyes, long copper-red hair just past her hips, a fair complexion, and some freckles.

" _Alright, Mabel, it's time to strengthen your heart." Mabel said._

" _Share a smile! Dream a dream! Doing some good deeds! Share a smile! Plant a tree! Doing some good deeds! Halt! And smile! Love them tight! Doing good deeds!" A lady sang as the montage happened._

 _Montage: Mabel picks snails off the ground and puts them on leaves(They got eaten by dogs)._

 _Mabel digs a hole and Grenda puts a tree in it. Toby Determined tries to come outside but the tree has blocked his door._

 _Mabel puts a giant smiley face sticker on Stan's face. He screams._

 _Mabel donates several pints of blood, then faints. Mabel stops traffic for some ducks to cross, paints glitter on the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, fills Lazy Susan's tip jar, and she and Candy, Grenda and Wendy help a woman with her groceries._

They also did changing a car tire, giving an apology letter to Gideon for putting him in jail, paying parking meters, saving Lazy Susan's cat from a tree, writing an apology letter to Pacifica about how she(Mabel) "started that rumour that your butler picks you nose for you," filling Soos' cabinet with cereal, and chasing after a garbage truck for the plastic bottle she didn't recycle.

 _Mabel looked at her checklist of good deeds which had: s_ ave snails, plant tree, make Stan smile, donate blood, guide ducks, bezazzle Nathan, tip Susan, old lady biz, massage Waddles, sponsor clown, water tulips, take out trash, wash Soos, scratch Waddles, polish Tyler's boots, abolish electoral college, clean gutter, polish shack floor, and mowed Dan's lawn crossed off.

" _Boom! A thousand good deeds!" Mabel cried._

 _Candy, Grenda and Wendy cheered._

" _When that unicorn scans my heart, she's gonna say I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, bona fide-" Mabel began._

 _Cut to Celestabellebethabelle's house._

" _Not pure of heart." Celestabellebethabelle_ _(Pronounced 'Celestabel-lebetha-belle')_ _said._

 _She was_ a blue-tinted unicorn, whose horn glows pink and red with multicolored mane with purple, blue, pink, yellow and green locks along with hair at the tip of her tail which was the same colours as her mane, overly large purple with a pink outline eyes with only one visible when she is seen (her mane covers one of her eyes) which had long eyelashes, pink hooves with blue tufts of hair coming from right above the hoof, and three blue sparkles on her rear(Like Rarity and part of her name is a nod to Princess Celestia!).

"Booyah! Wait, what?" Mabel asked.

"How is that even possible? Mabel's a straight up saint, you judgmental hoofbag!" Wendy stated.

"Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Mabel pleaded.

"Doing good deeds to make yourself look better isn't good at all. Not to mention you're crushing, like, ten dandelions right now. Those are basically children's dreams." Celestabellebethabelle said.

Mabel stood up, moved away from the flowers and gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. It's not my fault you're a bad person." Celestabellebethabelle said.

Candy, Grenda and Wendy gasped.

Mabel ran away crying.

"Mabel, wait! Come back!" Wendy called out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 3 o'clock posing in front of a rainbow." Celestabellebethabelle said as she posed in front of a rainbow.

"NeigheighEIGHEIGHeigheigh" she said while posing.

Chloe threats to hurt Celestabellebethabelle after she made poor Mabel cry.

Chloe then gave Mabel the Luna summon charm while Grenda, Candy and Wendy went to the gnomes' Gnasty's place to get help to take out the unicorn.

Grenda, Candy and Wendy gathered butterflies for one of the gnomes and Grenda met him in the dark side of the forest where she got two bags of fairy dust.

The Police gnomes appeared and took the gnome away.

Then Grenda gave the main police gnome near her one of the bags of Fairy Dust.

Mabel was writing in her notebook as the girls sneaked inside the unicorn realm dressed like burglars.

Celestabellebethabelle was reading "Whinny, Pray, Trot".

"I sure, sure, I wish I could travel, but it's just not feasible in this economy- " she said but then got hit with fairy dust.

"What the hay?!" She cried as she then fainted.

Grenda knocked out the fawn/satyr as it began to play S.O.S nervously.

Wendy took out a pair of scissors and some of Celestabellebethabelle's hair.

Mabel then entered the 'house'.

"No wait! Stop!" Mabel cried.

"Mabel! Shh! Don't wake her up!" Wendy cried.

Mabel took the scissors from Wendy.

"But this is wrong, guys!" Mabel cried.

"But protecting the shack is good." Wendy said.

Celestabellebethabelle got up and saw Mabel with the scissors.

"What? Doth mine eyes decieve me? Theif! You shall never be pure of heeeaart!" Celestabellebethabelle cried as she stomped the ground.

"No! You don't understand! I just want to be good like you!" Mabel cried.

"Woah woah woah, you gotta be kidding me." a voice said as a blue and red unicorn entered the room.

"Yo, C-beth, are you seriously pulling this "pure of heart" scam again?" The blue unicorn asked.

"That is messed up, man" The red unicorn said.

"Wait, scam?" Mabel asked.

"Kid, unicorns can't see into your heart. All our dumb horns can do is glow, point towards the nearest rainbow and play rave music." the red unicorn said as his horn played catchy rave music.

"Yeah, the whole "pure of heart" racket is just a line we use to get humans to leave us alone" The blue unicorn said.

"Guuuyys. Shut uuupp." C-beth said.

"All this time. All this time I thought I was a bad person. But you're even worse than I am!" Mabel cried as she crushed then threw the notepad she was holding with

"Mabel's Sins" written on it to the ground.

Candy, Grenda and Wendy gasped.

"Okay, fine. So you learned our secret. We're jerks, okay? We have more hair than we know what to do with, and we keep it to ourselves just to tick humans off. What are you gonna do about it, huh, huh? What are ya gonna DO?" C-Beth taunted Mabel.

Mabel punched the unicorn.

"Oh!" C-Beth cried as rainbow tears came out of her nose where Mabel had hit her and was also on her hand.

"WOO! Go Mabel!" Wendy cried.

"Join the dark side!" Grenda cried.

"I summon Princess Luna to this realm of enchantment!" Mabel cried as the charm glowed and Princess Luna appeared in a flash of beautiful blue- sliver moonlight.

"What do you wish for me to help you with?" Luna asked.

Mabel then whispered something into her ear.

Luna's eyes widened.

"I see. I will help you with this task" Luna said as she glared at C-Beth and C-beth glared right back.

Mabel tore the unicorn off of her sweater

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Candy, Grenda and Wendy chanted.

"Oh. So it's a fight you want. Well, then it's a fight you're gonna get!" Celestabellebethabelle cried.

"Alicorn power!" Luna cried as she blasted C-beth away from the other unicorns and fought the rainbow jerk-icorn herself.

The humans and the unicorns ran at each other while screaming.

XXXXXXXXXX

Smoky Quartz and Coral had managed to capture Aquamarine, Opal and Emerald

by pure luck as Coral sent Marine to the special pod for fan princesses while Smoky Quartz took Opal and Emerald to see Peridot.

"Where's your friend, Steven?" Peridot asked.

"I'm right here" Steven said as he stood in front of Opal and Emerald.

"How did you escape?!" she cried.

"I had help getting out of that pod of yours now what can you tell me about the cluster?" he asked.

"I know everything about it, I was meant to check on it then leave but I'm stuck here thanks to your friends. The cluster's going to emerge and shatter us all!" Peridot cried.

"Calm down, just start from the beginning and we can get somewhere" Steven said.

Peridot tried to escape but Danny, Dani, Jake, Atomic Betty, KP and Ron were blocking the exit.

"Take one more step and you'll get a mouthful of awesome mystical monkey power" Ron said in a serious tone.

"What's that gonna do? Turn me into a monkey?" Peridot taunted him.

Ron grew angry and began to turn blue which made the sky go red.

Peridot laughed nervously.

Ron punched her hard which sent her straight into a wall.

"I'm sorry I asked" she said, weakly.

"Please don't run, I don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk and I want to try and Help you" Steven said.

"I-" Peridot began as Opal broke free of Smoky Quartz's grasp and poofed Peridot.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to her!" Steven said as Peridot's armour limbs fell onto the ground.

"Very well, I'll release her" Opal said as she popped the bubble and Peridot reformed.

Without her limb enhancers, she had actual hands and was slightly taller than Steven but also incredibly cute in size and appearance.

"Why am I back?" Peridot asked.

"Because you're valuable to us like this and you're going to live in the Bathroom" Emerald said as they took Peridot back to the temple.

"Obsidian, are you ready to fuse in order to Garnet?" Lapis asked.

"I'll help you no matter what" Obsidian replied.

So Lapis began to dance to Ballet music while Obsidian danced to Ballroom music as their gems glowed.

They ran up to each other and fused into Amazonite.

She had blue-green skin with Lapis' gem in green-blue on her back and Obsidian's gem which was now the same colour as Lapis' gem was on her left eye also. She was much taller than Malachite in terms of height and tougher than Sugilite in terms of strength. She had four eyes which were all turquoise -green: the first set of eyes on her head resembled Lapis' eyes and the second resembled Obsidian's.

She wore a long sea blue battle skirt, a sea foam green top-half knight armour and a green-blue pair of ballroom dancing shoes.

Her weapon, once combined Lapis's water ability and Obsidian's crossbow of shards, was a super cool Double-edged, straight bladed blue-green Zweihänder with a Two-handed cruciform and pommel hilt sword that could change into a mace, a repeated crossbow and a powerful water-based cannon with Obsidian's shards embeded into the transforming weapon for more impact in the attacks.

"Let's do this!" Amazonite cried.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, PIXAR sent Slimy L to the world of Gravity Falls but outside Oregon in Mystery Mountain.

She ran into Darlene, an employee of the place who was secretly a spider-person.

Darlene, as a human, had tan skin with tan marks over her eyes in the shape of her sunglasses and on her shoulders where straps must have been, sandy-blonde hair and a brown birth mark on her left shoulder wearing black pants, a black belt with a pink circle-shaped buckle, a hot pink tube top and shoes, a pair of red butterfly sunglasses, a pink bracelet on each of her wrists, dreamcatcher earrings, bright pink lipstick and aqua eye shadow.

"What are you doing here, lovely young lady?" Darlene asked.

"I'm here with a proposition from my team leader. I know about your little secret, Darlene about what you REALLY are. We could use someone scary like you on our team. You're a bit like the other mother from Coraline which means you can help turn the tides for the future battle that is getting closer with each passing day. So do you want to join the team of villains and fight against the good guys in an epic battle to decide the fate of the universe?" Slimy L asked.

 _Darlene, who was still trapped underneath the lumberjack statue, thought hard about the offer._

 _After 5 minutes, she came up with an answer._

" _I'm in. Where do I sign up?" Darlene asked._

" _I'll take you there" Slimy L said as they teleported to PIXAR's office._

" _I'm PIXAR, your new boss and welcome to my team. Your training will start now" PIXAR said._

 _Jasper cracked her knuckles with glee._

" _Let's get started" the orange gem grinned._

 _XXXXX_

 _-While Mabel, Wendy, Grenda and Candy fight the unicorns with Princess Luna's help-_

 _Cut to Ford's lab, where a screen says "SCANNING THOUGHTS 15%"_

" _SCANNING THOUGHTS 15% along with the loading bar above was in front of the text appeared on the screen like: '_ _Ugh, this is so hard! I've been here forever!',_ 'Eeeny meeny miney you.', 'Does Ford like me?', 'Is Bill indestructible?','What's his secret?','Who stole the capers?', 'Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill?' and 'I can handle the truth!'

"Ugh, this is taking forever. How long have I been doing this for?" Dipper asked.

He noticed Ford sleeping.

"Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth." Dipper said.

 _(Dipper's Thoughts on machine:)_ _I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking._ (Text of what his thoughts just said appeared)

Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts.

"I shouldn't... " Dipper said.

 _(On machine:)_ _He won't know. He's going to tell you eventually._

 _'Just a peak' flashed across the screen_

 _The more you know about Bill, the more you can help._

 _'_ _He wants your help he just doesn't know it' flashed._

"Man, I am really good at rationalizing." Dipper said.

 _(On machine:)_ _Yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are._

Text of Dipper's thoughts flashed as the machine spoke which was 'Yes, you are!' and 'Astute, I would say. Good observation Dipper!'

"Just a little peak. What are you hiding about Bill?" Dipper asked as he placed the helmet of Ford's head and watched the screen.

Ford's though texts flash across the screen: 'I miss Dimension 52', 'Fiddleford, I'm sorry', 'I can't tell him, He's not ready', 'Crampelter', 'I'm so cl-the grand unified theory of weirdness ' etc.

 _Bill then appeared on the screen, cackling._

 _Screen changed to Stanford moving around in his sleep._

Smaller screens showed the portal and Fiddleford McGucket yelling at Ford.

" _Where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working with?!" McGucket cried._

 _Screens change to Ford writing "I'M LOSING", "MY MIND" and "TRUST NO ONE" in the journal._

"My brother is a dangerous know-it-all..." Stan's voice from the machine said.

"He would trick or possess anyone..." present-day Ford said on the machine.

"Then it's a deal. From now until the end of time." Young Ford said.

"Just let me into your mind, Stanford." Bill Cipher said as he held out his blue flaming hand for young Ford.

"Please, just call me _(Shaking hands)_ a friend." Ford said.

 _The screen changed to Bill in Ford's body cackling._

" _Ford and Bill!?" Dipper cried as he then gasped._

 _Ford stood up with his glasses shinning yellow._

" _You shouldn't have done that." He said as he took off the helmet and threw it which knocked down a curtain, revealing many items depicting Bill._

" _Why- why were you shaking hands with Bill?" Dipper asked as he picked up the interdimensionsal rift._

" _You said Bill could possess anyone so he could get this." Dipper said._

" _Ahh!" Dipper cried as the rift slipped out of his hand but he caught just in time._

" _Careful! Hand me the rift! Now, boy!" Ford cried._

 _Dipper backed away._

" _Why were you really scanning my thoughts?" Dipper asked as he got out the memory erasing gun._

" _Are you Bill right now?!" He asked as he aimed the gun at Ford._

" _Now just-just calm down, P-" Ford began._

" _Pine tree!? Is that what you were going to call me?!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _I was just going to say "please", kid!" Ford said._

 _Dipper stopped at the end of the room._

" _Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!" Dipper cried._

" _It's me, Dipper. It's your uncle!" Ford exclaimed._

" _Trust no one, trust no one, trust..." Dipper said as the gun fired up._

" _Hand it to me!" Ford cried._

 _The gun fired at Ford, but bounced off his glasses and around the room, finally destroying one of the screens._

 _Dipper tried to pick up the gun but Ford picked him up before he could get to it._

 _Dipper tried to hit him._

" _Let go of me!" Dipper shouted._

" _Now-now just calm down. Calm down! Look into my eyes. Look at my pupils. It's me, Dipper. It's me." Ford said as his glasses stopped shinning to reveal his normal eyes and put Dipper back on the ground._

 _Dipper sighed._

" _I tried to erase your mind. I'm so sorry." Dipper said._

" _It's okay, Dipper. Besides, my mind can't be erased, anyway, remember?" Ford said as he knocked the side of his head._

" _If I really was Bill, though, you would of done great. I should of been more like you when I was young. Dipper, I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend. Long, long ago." Ford said._

 _(Flashback to Ford as a young man in front of a printer)_

" _I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls." Ford said._

 _In the flashback, the chalkboard had some sort of cords written on with a question mark in the middle._

 _The codes that were separated by a semi-colon which were written above each other were:_

= **THINK**

= **LIAR**

; ; = **ON** ; **AP** ; **ES**

; ; ; ; = **N** ; **R** ; **M** ; **S** ; **D**

_ ; = **_TE** ; **PY**

= **R** (is found on the top right corner of the board).

6 1 345 12 89 10 11 1

918; 918; 918

816; 816; 816

 _Young Ford punched the drawing of the question mark he had made on his chalkboard._

 _-cut to him in a cave-_

 _The stone wall in the cave had an encryption on it that said:_ " **IT STARTED WITH BAD DREAMS WHICH BECAME NIGHTMARES I WAS FOOLISH I WANTED ANSWERS I PAINTED THE SYMBOLS I SAID THE WORDS WHEN GRAVITY FALLS AND THE EARTH BECOMES SKY FEAR THE BEAST WITH JUST ONE EYE**."

" _Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later that afternoon, when I had the most peculiar dream." Ford said as the flashback showed Ford sleeping under a tree. The knots on the trees became Bill eyes and the rest of the background faded into abstraction. Journals and pages were floating about randomly. Ford got up and walked around._

" _(Comes up behind him) Hiya, smart guy! (Circles around him) Woah, don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet." Bill Cipher said._

 _(In flashback) "Who are you?" Ford asked._

" _Name's Bill! And your name's Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess?" Bill Cipher asked as a blue chess board appeared._

" _Have a cup of tea" he said as a blue teapot poured tea into a teacup and the two played chess(I think it's symbolic)._

"He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was. Blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. (Cut to Ford summoning Bill, who possesses him.) We were partners. (Cut to Ford and Bill in the mindscape, doing an equation with a picture of the Universe Portal next to it)

When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend.

(Cut to Ford and McGucket in front of the portal)

It seemed that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement!

(The portal activates; cut to Ford with McGucket, who is unconscious)

Until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans." Ford explained.

 _(Cut to Ford approaching Bill)_

" _Bill! You lied to me! Where does that portal really lead?" Young Ford said as he ran up a bunch of journals to reach Bill who was looking at what looked like a scar in the space with dark shapes that had yellow glowing eyes in it._

" _Hoho! Looks like Mr. Brainiac finally got smart! Let's just say that when that portal finishes charging up, your dimension is gonna learn how to party!" The demon said._

 _He turned to the scar._

" _Right, guys?" He asked._

 _Roaring and cackling was heard from the scar._

" _No! I'll stop you! I'll SHUT IT DOWN!" Ford cried._

" _A deal's a deal, Sixer! You can't stop a bridge between our worlds from coming, but it would be fun to watch you try! Cute even!" Bill Cipher said._

 _Young Ford woke up, shocked._

" _I'd been betrayed. I shut the portal down,_

 _(Cut to Ford shutting the portal down) severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work._

 _(Cut to the present)_

 _Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to us, it would mean the end of our world." Ford said as Dipper folded the trifold paper that covered up the 'Mindscape' section and connected the 'Nightmare Realm' to 'Our World'._

"Oh, man." Dipper said.

"Oh, man, indeed." Ford said.

Cut to Stanford opening a can of Pitt cola at the table on the first floor of the Shack.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed about earlier. I'm such an idiot." Dipper said.

"From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we could be the last. " Ford said.

"But what about Bill? I broke the machine. Now we have no way to protect the Shack. " Dipper stated.

" _(Slams the unicorn hair on the table)_ Did someone say "unicorn hair"?" Mabel asked.

 _Candy, Grenda, Luna and Wendy were behind her. They were all beat up and covered in unicorn tears._

"Uh, no actually?" Dipper said.

"Oh. That would have been perfect. Either way we got some unicorn hair!" Mabel stated as she waved it in Dipper's face.

"Also some unicorn tears, unicorn eyelashes..." Candy said as she g _estured to Grenda, who had unicorn eyelashes._

"They finally gave us this treasure chest to get rid of us!" Grenda said as she dumped treasure onto the table.

"It... can't be! This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!" Ford exclaimed.

"Is it okay?" Mabel asked.

"Better than okay; it's perfect! You've protected your family. You're a good person, Mabel." Ford said.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford, but today I've learned that morality is relative." Mabel said.

Ford had a shocked expression as _Stanley ran in and grabbed the treasure._

"MONEY!" Stanley cried as he ran off with the chest.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _As the fan princesses (and Princes) were moved underground, Bernice tried to break out of her pod._

 _-_ AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _The pod that Bernice was in had dark aura energy coming out of it which was coming from Bernice._

the glass that was part of the pod had cracks on it.

 _For some reason, she wasn't frozen in sleep like the others in the pods._

She had no idea that half of the members of her team had switched to PIXAR's side while she was gone.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS POD RIGHT NOW! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THIS MINUTE!" Bernice cried as she banged on the glass as the pod stared to shake.

-End of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _You may be wondering if she managed to escape?_

 _Well, Smoky Quartz and Dan was assigned to watch her and the others until the Toon Patrol arrived to take over the shift._

 _-AnonymousZGirl's scene-_

 _She began to make faces behind Dan's back and even wrote on the glass:_

 _"Way to stab me in the back, as soon as I get out...I'm going to make your ghost butt toast."_

 _Dan growled._

 _-flashback-_

 _Before Bernice had been kidnapped, Dan had managed to join her team while being undercover._

" _I'm so happy to be on the team" Dan said._

" _You should be, It's a blast" Brute said._

" _Yeah" her sisters added._

 _Dan smiled as he followed Bernice's team as he gathered data on the team members while they trained with Libra and sent it to PIXAR._

 _Using the data she had received, PIXAR managed to privately interview the Powerpunk girls, Lord hater, Dark Laser, Anti-Sparky etc (everyone evil on Bernice's team) and convinced them to come to her side without Bernice's acknowledgement._

 _Dan smiled._

" _Mission complete" He said as he teleported away._

 _-end of flashback-_

 _-End of AnonymousZGirl's scene-_

 _Smoky just ignored Bernice, activated a 'force sleep' mechanism and continued guarding them._

" _Anything wrong, Solider?" Yellow Diamond asked._

" _One of the captives who wasn't effected by the sleep power tried to break out of their pod" Smoky replied._

" _Did you handle it?" YD asked._

" _Yes, She's 100% fast-sleep now and won't attempt to break out again" Smoky said._

" _She'd better not, we need all of them for the next step to work" YD said._

 _Just then, a bunch of Footbots arrived to help keep the moving place on schedule as all of the fan princesses and princes were placed in cadges hung from the ceiling with only the sound of Mary Popins' singing along with The Flash and Avengers theme music to lift their spirits as they hoped to find a way to escape._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Mickey sent a transmission to Amazonite about the toons trapped on Treasure Planet and went there to save them while Mickey tried to deal with the fact that more villains had escaped from the Disney Archives again._

 _At the same time, Still-evil Plankton had managed to kill past Spongebob and Patrick through controlled King Neptune and was free to rule Bikini Bottom forever._

 _Until Spongebob was quickly turned into a summon and managed to survive along with Patrick._

 _Meanwhile, Bill Cipher visited the mind of Unalaq while he was the dark avatar BEFORE he turned into a giant._

" _Hello old friend" Bill Cipher said._

" _Cipher, it's been a while" Vaatu said._

" _I want to make a deal with you and your puppet. I will help you two reach the spirit portal and be merged together causing Unalaq here to be reborn into somebody else like the Avatar in exchange for you helping me with the odd-pocalyse in the future. So what do you say?" Bill asked._

" _Hmm...What do you think Unalaq?" Vaatu asked._

" _I want to learn the other elements as well and be reborn if Korra tries to kill me again. So do it" Unalaq replied._

" _It's a deal" Vaatu said._

" _Excellent. 4 down, a 100 more to go! " Bill cipher said as he vanished._

" _And you people think I'm a crazy partying Dorito who took over Alex's hard-earned show?" Bill belittled the audience, literally breaking the fourth wall._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

" _Magical Disney Saving our childhood will be back after these messages" Skippy Squirrel said._

 _-Soos says some words-_

 _"Sometimes profound, sometimes absurd, it's "Soos (short stop) Says Some Words" Soos sang._

 _Soos was in the bunker as he turned around to look at the audience._

" _Did you ever wonder who discovered time and was able to create all of the words in the English language?" Soos asked._

 _The background music played as the screen went static._

 _-end of Soos says some words-_

 _-Animaniacs randomness-_

" _Hey Kids! Are you looking for something cool to show your friends so they don't pick on you for liking cartoons? Then choose the Slappy realistic figure that moves, talks and acts just like the real Slappy Squirrel in real life. Watch Wakko show this poor innocent young brunette boy how it's done" Yakko said as Wakko pointed at the real life bully and real Slappy put a bunch of dynamite on his pants as the duo hide behind a wall as it exploded._

" _Now THAT's comedy" real Slappy stated._

" _Couldn't have said it better myself, Slappy. Go online and order now to get sweet revenge on all of those cartoon bullies. Don't deal, operators are standing by to help you out(clone Dot Warners). So call and order now as I'm not only the promoter of these product... I'm also annoying!" Yakko cried._

 _-End of Animaniacs randomness-_

" _Previously on Magical Disney saving our childhood" Skippy said._

 _-Switch to Mr Plotz's office-_

" _We want to make a movie!" the Warners cried._

" _You can't make a movie!" Mr Plotz cried._

" _We want to make a movie!"_

" _You can't make a movie!"_

" _We want to make a movie!"_

" _You can't make a movie!"_

" _That was pretty much it... for a full half hour. Now for part 2" Skippy said._

" _We still want to make a movie!" The Warners continued._

" _You can't make a movie!"Mr Plotz stated._

" _We still want to make a movie!"_

" _You can't make a movie!"_

" _We still want to make a movie!"_

" _You can't make a movie!"_

" _So much for part 2. Spew! Now for the epic conclusion of this battle chapter for Magical Disney Saving our childhood! Time for most epic fighting. IT's TIME TO RRRRUMBLE!" Skippy announced as the screen faded to black._

 _XXXX_

 _Some time passed and Eventually the Homeworld gems arrived._

 _There were loads of hand Gem warships like Peridot's flying towards Earth and Bill Cipher was high above in the commotion laughing manically as the world was set on fire._

 _One of the gem was a light yellow-orange gem with a topaz gem their forehead wearing a yellow-orange outfit similar to Pearl's but with a modern twist with yellow-orange skin and orange with a tint of yellow for pupils eyes._

 _Her name was Topaz._

" _Yellow Diamond, everyone's in position and here's the battle placement map" PIXAR said as she gave Yellow Diamond the map for where everyone on her team were standing._

 _She then brought out a megaphone._

" _Homeworld gems inside the ships, get ready to fire at the enemy from the air!" PIXAR said._

 _She then positioned Coral and her team in their perfect hiding spots while the allies were hiding in the south._

 _With most of our allies rounded up in time while Opal and Amazonite rescued Garnet and the other loved characters including both mane 6s that were being used like batteries; everyone else headed to Beach City for the big showdown._

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Sky had to lead everyone into battle as Smarty and the toon Patrol had managed to kidnap me once they realized I was one of the 'Disney' princesses of Fans' heart._

 _Everyone stood on one side of the Keyblade Graveyard while PIXAR and the other villains stood on the other side._

 _The Dazzling came into the middle of the battlefield._

" _I think it's time to bring the heat to this fight, what do you think Aria?" Adagio asked._

" _Defiantly" Aria said._

" _Let's make this interesting so this battle can begin" Sonata added with a cheeky grin._

 _They began with their vocal-less singing of 'Ah's as the music started and everyone turned to look at them:_

 _ **[The Dazzlings]**_

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this war

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

 **[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]**

Shine brighter

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Here's a chance to find your flame Are you a loser or a fighter?

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle!

You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

 **[The Dazzlings and everyone else]**

Battle!

 **Petal** :

I can beat you!

 **The Dazzlings and Everyone** :

Battle!

 **Bass** :

Ha! You wish!

 **The Dazzlings and everyone** :

Battle!

 **Trixie Lulamoon** :

I so want this!

 **The Dazzlings and everyone** : Battle!

 **Patch** : Not if we beat you first!

 **[The Dazzlings and Everyone]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

 **[Everyone]**

We're going out and winning the audition(War)

 **[The Dazzlings and Everyone]**

Battle!

We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

XXXX

I woke up inside a cadge wondering where I was when I noticed who was beside me inside other cadges who'd also been kidnapped.

 _The other kidnapees was Michaela and a few others from our allies like Panic, Elsa, Anna, 'Maya', Star, Garnet and even Jem._

 _Bernice was also in a cadge but she then changed into orbs of light and dispersed back to her dimension to make her big entrance._

 _Smarty and the rest of the toon patrol along with their deleted members were guarding the prison we were in._

" _What do we do?" I wondered._

 _Lapis! I thought._

 _I tried to reach out to her as she was also connected to me as one of my birthstones to see if she could help._

 _When she didn't respond, I got out my brown magic notebook from a pocket dimension (like Lion's mane) and used it to try to break us all out_

 _It didn't work._

" _Why would I be one of the special princesses of Fans heart? Loyalty? Nope. It's something else..." I said._

" _I think Everyone represents some aspect of a Fan's belief in cartoons and Adventure" Michaela guessed._

" _I think you're right" I said._

 _Michaela unlocked the rainbow stone of friendship and Cartoons._

" _Everyone concentrate on the stone. It might help us escape this place" Michaela said as everyone did what she asked which activated the stone's powers which opened all of the cages for us to escape._

 _'Maya' was astonished when I thanked Michaela for helping me figure out why we were all chosen._

 _So we escaped and opened a portal with Star's scissors back to Beach City where the final battle seemed to be taking place._

 _Good Aquamarine fought bad Aquamarine using water and wind power._

 _We weren't in Beach City, we were in a secret location in a basement hall above Beach City somewhere._

 _Even though we could see the battle, it was a hologram and we were somehow in a holographic board game!_

" _Want to play Dungeons, Dungeons and more dungeons'?!" QuackJack, another allies of Negaduck's cried from above._

 _Quackjack was a slender duck wearing a red and blue jester outfit with curled shoes, two-tailed cap and a collar around his neck._

 _The board game appeared in front of everyone._

The game was in a blue box with the title written in large yellow font, except for the words "AND MORE," which are stacked on top of each other and written in a much smaller font in orange with Probabilitor the Annoying, Hot Elf on a unicorn, and a large ogre along with an image of three people playing the game underneath on the cover of the box, the title was written again on one side of the box with "BALLWAY" is written in all capital letters in white next to the symbol of the company on the other side.

"You're all going to play the game like Probabilitor did with Stanley and Mabel only he and his monsters will be part of the game to determined who wins the battle. If you win, your team is Victorious but if I win, the PIXAR alliance will take over and the Universe will be doomed for the rest of you" QuackJack said as he held a glowing blue infinity sided die which was almost globe-shaped with constantly changing sides with various options.

"Where did you get the Infinity-sided Dice?!" I cried.

"I stole it from Stan's lab. Let the games begin" he said as he rolled the dice which landed on the wizard symbol and made the characters of the game appear in the holographic board game.

"I'm back!" Probabilitor the annoying said.

He was an ugly-looking wizard with a white beard, a blue robe and what appeared to be black eyeliner around his white eyes.

The hot elf, Ogre and Griffin were next to him.

The hot elf was pale with long, pale blond hair and pointed ears dressed in green and initially wears a black cloak wielding a bow and arrow, the same weapon used by Legolas from the series The Lord of the Rings who the Hot Elf's appearance is slightly based off of.

The griffin was an eagle/lion hybird.

"Are we allow to make up attacks for our teammates?" Jem asked.

"Yes" QuackJack replied.

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _At the Same time, 'Maya' was in another room in front of Young Xehanort playing chess with pieces that looked like everyone on our side for 'Maya's pieces and everyone on Young Xehanort's side who was either part of PIXAR and Coral's team or the alliance with more pieces for Xehanort which was similar to the chess game he had with Young Eraqus._

 _With both games ready, each teams began to play to determine the fate of the world._

" _Your move first" Young Xehanort said._

 _'Maya' moved Sky's piece._

 _Young Xehanort moved Shady's piece._

 _'Maya' then moved Petal's piece._

 _Young Xehanort moved Sammy's piece._

 _Back in the holographic game room..._

" _I'll roll the 38-sided dice now" QuackJack said._

 _He rolled the dice and got a 7._

" _Dark Disney Knights move forward with a laser cannon attack" he said._

 _On the battlefield, they moved forward towards Sky and the remaining Disney knights with their huge white cannon that came out of nowhere and fired even though they were confused about where it came from._

 _In the end, Evil almost won but with the arrival of Garnet, Steven, KP and the other kidnapped characters back on the playing field 'Maya' was able to outwit Young Xehanort with their extra pieces._

 _Young Xehanort smiled._

" _You think you've won. This is only the beginning" Young Xehanort said as Vanitus stepped to the plate of the field just as Bernice reappeared in a much older form to stop the battle but to no vial (she's neutral)._

 _-_ _AnonymousZGirl's dialogue and scene-_

 _Bernice fell from the sky when she returned to our dimension in the middle of a battle and one of the Disney Princes (Prince Florian) caught her._

She glared at the one who caught her as she wasn't a big fan of the Disney Princes.

 _"Put me down before I punch your lights out! It's your fault Snow White isn't her own woman!" She cried._

 _After Bernice got to her feet as the prince put her on the ground, Captain Hook was picking on Jane, Wendy's daughter._

" _No one likes you Jane, your mother as her child self was so much better!" Captain Hook cried which made poor Jane cry._

 _Bernice heard this and grew SO angry that she punched him straight in the face and showed her wicked side._

"You should talk Hook..." She said with a wicked smile as she grabbed him and threw him to the other side.

"Bernice may go easy on you sorry excuse of bad guys unless she has no choice but not to go easy on you...but guess what? I'm not her, just her split personality and I'm going to Love teaching you a lesson you won't soon forget." Bernice said as she smirked wickedly, cracked her knuckles and laughed wickedly.

 _-scene turned to black for two hours.-  
_

 _When colour returned to the scene, Hook was beaten up pretty bad with a broken leg and arm along with bruises all over his body as well as a black eye._

 _Then Bernice noticed half of her team went off to the 'dark side' AKA PIXAR's side and got really peeved off about that too as she beat them up as well.  
_

 _Meanwhile in the chess room…_

 _Young Xehanort moved the footbot chess piece as QuackJack got them to move 8 paces forward toward Bernice who was in the centre of the battlefield._

 _Bernice took out the foot clan in a kick butt kind of way that would put even the turtles to shame that they got showed up by a girl which involded her kicking and punching the foot-bots faster and the footbots hit her a few times too._

She jumped up in the air and landed on one of the footbots before she started to run from one foot-bot's head to the other; then when she reached the end she jumped off, did a double kick to the back of last foot-bots head and sent it hitting the back of the other foot-bot which hit the next and so on as they fell like dominoes.

 _-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-_

 _Bill Cipher then appeared in the sky, holding Stanford in the air in one hand and Charis in the other._

" _I have your two allies right here, now choose. Who's it gonna be:_

 _Stanford or Charis?" He asked._

 _5 seconds past._

" _Oops" Bill Cipher said as he dropped Ford and Charis._

 _Marine went for Charis and Good Emerald went for Ford who caught them just in time._

" _Sorry, Charis but it looks like you have to reunite with Grace so we don't risk losing you" Marine said._

" _Since I'm on this team of Adults and teens, I'll be able to destroy the Kids Next Door!" Father cried as he appeared through a ring of fire to scare everyone away._

 _However Sector V managed to redirect time to appear after him to help the good guys out._

" _KIDS NEXT DOOR, DISNEY KNIGHTS AND FRIENDS: BATTLESTATIONS!" Numbuh 1 cried as everyone charged._

 _Then the Villains charged and everyone clashed together._

 _-With the Equestria girls..-_

" _Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset cried._

"Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" Midnight cried.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" Sunset stated.

"So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all!" Midnight cried as she fired at the ground which caused an explosion and students/people to start screaming.

"Uhh!" Sunset said as she was laying on the ground near the device.

Applejack grunted as she held on to one of the students.

"Don't let go!" she cried.

More students screamed as they tried to run away.

"Hang on!" Rainbow dash said.

"Obviously!" Rarity stated.

Rarity almost fell into Equestria but two Shadowbolts caught her in time.

"We got you!" Indigo Zap said.

The device hummed as each member of the human mane 6 got their magic back.

"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" Sunset explained.

"Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I _can_ have everything I want!" Midnight cried.

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..." Sunset said as she threw the device which broke it and unleashed the elements which enveloped There were transformation noises as she changed from high school girl to an angelic god-like person known as 'Daydream Shimmer'.

Daydream Shimmer had her hair up like Midnight with a golden horn wearing a white necklace with her red and yellow sun symbol, a pink, yellow and white dress with a light golden tail attached to it, white finger-less gloves, yellow and red symbol bracelet things near her shoulders and amber boots with her symbol in it along with golden angel wings of light.

"...the Magic of Friendship!" Daydream Shimmer said.

She sealed the portal and clashed with Midnight as Midnight grunted.

They both shot magic at each other.

"Go Midnight!" Sunset Sizzle cried.

Midnight laughed evilly.

"Twilight!" Puppy Spike said as he did a puppy dog adorable face.

Midnight's eyes changed to Twilight's normal purple eyes.

"Spike?" Sci-Twi asked.

 _-Over with Star and Marco..-_

 _Toffee was holding Marco hostage after he and Star were freed from the underground prison._

 _Star got assistance from Buff Frog when she burst through the decoy castle in the Monster dimension away from the battle._

 _Marco was trapped in a super strong glass cadge._

 _Star at first tried different attacks that didn't leave even a scratch on the thing._

" _No, I won't let this happen!" Star cried as she got enraged while her eyes and hearts glowed brightly in her powerful state which broke the glass and knocked Toffee onto the ground._

 _Toffee then made the cage go to down to crush Marco to death and Star gave Toffee her wand._

 _Ludo tried to get it but a chicken monster ate him!_

" _I don't want your wand. I want you to destroy it" Toffee said._

" _WHAAAAAT?!" Star and Marco cried._

" _SURPRISE!" Toffee exclaimed, showing a creepy smile so though it was a glimpse of his true self underneath the calm façade for a brief second._

" _I don't know how" Star said._

" _Yes, you do. It's the first spell your mother taught you" Toffee stated._

" _I'm sorry" she whispered to the wand as she did the whispering spell which drained the wand of its colour._

 _Then the ghost of the unicorn who powered it came out._

" _This is not the end..." the unicorn whispered to her._

 _Only Star heard what else the unicorn said in her ear before it flew away._

" _Now let Marco, go" Star said._

 _Toffee opened up the cage after it rose up again and Star popped inside._

" _Run" She said as Buff Frog as he collected the tadpoles and ran off._

" _Gentlemen, It's been a pleasure" Toffee said as the Wand began to power-up rapidly as a crack formed on it and the other monsters ran away._

 _Toffee smiled before the wand exploded._

 _Moments later, Ludo was reborn, declared Star and him were enemies but Star threw him through a portal which interrupted his boring speech._

 _Star's wand fell and caused a huge crater in the ground._

 _A small purple Italian or Spanish( **I can't tell what language the unicorn is speaking, please don't be offended. I just can't tell the difference between the languages sometimes that's all** ) unicorn appeared and went into the wand as it went into the ground._

 _Seconds later, the wand reappeared with an upgrade: Now a light purple wand with white sharper and curved more toward the wand's tip wings, a light blue circle faceplate with a pentagon pattern, half of a gold star, and five pink hearts, a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, the butterfly between the head and handle and the heart at the handle's base was yellow and there was Bluish-purple tape wrapped around the handle._

 _Star and Marco used the dimensional scissors to go to Beach City to help everyone else out._

 _The other half of the star faceplate on the wand was left in the monster dimension which was found by Toffee after he regrew himself and laughed with glee._

 _As the games continued, it looked like we were winning as Lapis took Father out with her water ability._

 _Then Yellow Diamond finally revealed her face which made Peridot, Lapis and the other crystal gems cower in fear._

" _Welcome to your doom, Humans and crystal gems" Yellow Diamond said as she blasted them with her high teach hand blaster which was similar to Garnet's gauntlets only yellow, more modern and blasted like Peridot's weapon._

" _I'm going to enjoy beating you to the ground, defective quartz" Topaz said as she cracked her knuckles while smiling to face Amethyst._

 _Ember came out onto the playing field with a grin as her ghost band appeared beside her._

" _Heard I have actual fans in this group of knights. See if you can resist this!" Ember cried as she began to play a familiar song._

 _Back in the board game room, I fought the urge to sing along._

" _Come on Grace, be strong!" 'Maya' cried._

" _What's your next move, girl?" QuackJack asked._

" _Spongebob summon to square five" I said._

 _Spongebob was summoned using a krabby patty keychain_

" _A sing off huh? This will be interesting" Spongebob muttered._

" _Yeah! Oh!_

It was, it was September  
Winds blow, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

-As she sang, convenient flashbacks occurred from her tragic past-

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has rendered  
Your loss, now bear the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Oh, woah, woah!

 _Ember, you will remember  
Ember, my favorite name  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name" Ember sang which I gave in to and sang along with along with other fans among our allies which made her hair flare up in power._

"I'm a goofy goober! (Rock!)

 _You're a goofy goober! (Rock!)_

 _We're all goofy goobers! (Rock!)_

 _Goofy, goofy, goober goober! (Rock!)_

 _Put your toys away, well, all I gotta say when you tell me not to play, I say "no way!"_

 _(NO WAY!) "No, no, freaking way!"_

 _I'm a kid, you say, when you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again"_

 _And then I say "Thanks!" (THANKS!) Thank you very much!_

 _So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me,_

 _Go ahead and try, the kid inside will set you free!_

 _[SpongeBob scatting]_ _ImaballizeballizeyeahImaballizeballizeballizebop!_

 _I'm a goofy goober! (Rock!)_

 _You're a goofy goober! (Rock!)_

 _We're all goofy goobers! (Rock!)_

 _Goofy, goofy, goober, goober!_

 _YEAH!" Spongebob sang as he changed into his wizard outfit as everyone fought which had a huge impact on PIXAR's tactics increasing our chances of winning._

 _As Spongebob did the mega awesome guitar solo, his peanut-shaped guitar created soundwaves as he played along at the bad guys._

 _Cinder and Neo came out of the shadow with Emerald, Roman and Mercury behind them._

" _Guys, let's show these wannabes how it's done" Cinder said as they charged._

 _Just then, Ruby and her team were finally reunited with Blake._

" _Are you ready to punch the lights out of them?" Yang asked._

" _OOOOH, YEAH!" Blake replied as the RWBY girls rushed towards Cinder's team as Ruby used her speed to target Cinder while the other girls fought their respective rival such as Roman with Blake, Neo with Yang and Mecury with Weiss._

 _Nora from Team JNPR fought Emerald with her giant awesome hammer!_

 _They used their awesome weapons slash against their opponents' weapons and never backed down from the fight._

 _Meanwhile with Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer..._

"Noooo!" Midnight cried as her eyes changed back and Daydream overpower her.

They ended up in a strange white void in between world like what happened to Korra and Kuvira with the spirit vine gun in 'Legend of Korra'.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me." Daydream said.  
'Midnight'-Twi (Midnight with Twilight's eyes) took Daydream's hand and gold magic went up her arm, took away her horn and changed them back to normal as they were lowered back to the ground as the light void vanished.

Sci-Twi's hair was still down and she was in tears.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Sci-Twi said, sincerely.

"I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." Sunset reassured her with a smile.

Puppy Spike barked as he jumped on her while holding her glasses in his mouth.

Sci-Twi giggled.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" Principal Cinch said, angrily.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all." Principal Celestia replied.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat said really fast.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Pinkie stated.

"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch said.

" _Nope, that's pretty much what happened." Puppy Spike said._

 _In the hologram room..._

" _Your move, Sky" Quackjack said._

" _Darkwing duck, move 4 space to Negaduck attack with music rift power!" Sky cried._

 _'Maya' moved the DW chess piece towards Negaduck's piece as Darkwing got out his 80's jazzy themed guitar and caused a powerful guitar rift which blew both Negaducks away._

 _'Maya' then captured Negaduck 1 and 2's pieces for her collection and smiled._

 _Then Bernice's chess piece light up._

-AnonymousZGirl's mini scene-

Bernice summoned golden boxing gloves as her eyes changed to red.

"You bad guys want a fight...well bring it on." she said as she rushed at the bad guys while her eyes glowed.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene-

 _-Meanwhile with PIXAR and Dan...-_

" _Get ready to set your gauntlet on them, Dan. Cinder and her team will distract RWBY while the Darkness will be unleashed" PIXAR stated._

 _Dan grinned as he went through the shadows and on to the battlefield as Young Xehanort moved Dan's chess figure towards Danny and Dani and smiled._

" _You haven't won this battle yet, Xehanort" 'Maya' said as she moved Star towards Dan and Blaze moved Danny two spaces after rolling the dice before summoning a ghost wail kick attack on him._

 _QuackJack moved Darlene 5 paces towards Hollie as Young Xehanort moved the female spider-person to Hollie as well._

 _'Maya' moved Sky towards Darlene and Libra summoned a party cannon for Sky to fire at Darlene._

 _The Crystal gems were trying to fight off the Homeworld gems lead by Topaz in the air through Pearl's new and improved rocket but they were outnumbered._

 _In leap of faith, somehow, someone somewhere heard their silent prayers as a group of hybird gems like Steven came out of a light portal in mini ships to help them._

 _-AnonymousZGirl idea-_

 _One of them had a yellow gem that was like Yellow Diamond in body and appearance only looked about 10 years old, small and had blue eyes and blonde curly hair wearing a dark yellow top with a pink star in the middle, pink jeans and yellow sandals._

 _Her name was Sunny._

" _I am Sonny and this is the future of the Crystal gems and Gem kind. We come from the future to help you win the war that my mother has helped start" The young girl said._

 _-end of AnonymousZGirl idea scene-_

" _Wait, your mother is Yellow Diamond?!" Pearl cried._

" _Why should we trust you?" Amethyst asked._

" _Because everyone should be given a second chance even children of villains" Sunny said as a projection of Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal along with Sammy's son appeared in the background for a few seconds._

" _I believe her" Amazonite said._

" _WHAT?!" the main Crystal Gems cried._

" _There's good in her. We need all the help we can get" the fusion said._

" _Very well, let's kick some ass" Garnet said as they drove their ships at the Homeworld gems and clashed._

 _Someone(Sonia or Mindy)created a vampire summon and called Dennis, Mavis and Dracula in bat form to the battlefield to help out.  
_

 _Sonny faced Yellow Diamond in battle._

 _-AnonymousZGirl idea scene-_

 _"She gives us love, she gives us life...she gives the air we breathe, she is many of all real and toon worlds.  
if you think I'm going to stand around and let you kill her, you got another thing coming...because I wont let you or the other villains take her over  
or her counterparts, cause I have a love that knows what's best for her and if you think I'm going to stand by and let you kill mother earth with your selfish 'party', you best think again.  
_

 _because I wont let you get away with it._

She is the mother of the trees and everything that makes this world beautiful, she is even the mother of the gems that can be found on earth.  
and I will not let you or PIXAR mistreat her like she is just your play thing...she is more then that, for she is something you can not comprehend, she is love, she is life and she gave life to human and toon...she is Mother Earth! _and she's your mother too._

I wont let you keep on hurting her and I wont let you hurt every other world just so you can have your party.  
you and PIXAR have done wrong to her, taking and taking what she gives you and not giving any respect to her.  
and I believe it is time for you to get a butt kicking.  
and I will be the one to do it, for I love the Earth in both forms real or toon." Sonny sang as she kicked Yellow Diamond's butt.

 _-end of AnonymousZGirl idea scene-_

 _There was plenty of butt-kicking action from the bat threesome as they helped the other characters fight off the bad guys including the deadly Six._

 _Dan went to the centre and used his gauntlet to change reality which caused a shockwave all the way to Amity Park._

 _Danny, Dani and all of the other characters worked together to beat Dan, destroy the gauntlet and target both PIXAR and Coral through Spongebob's awesome guitar rift solos._

 _Bernice got her chance to kick Dan's butt for making half of her team leave to go to the dark side just as Kaito unleashed the darkness seen in the 'wishology trilogy'._

 _The Dark Avatar appeared at the same time as Aang and Korra's avatar spirits did._

" _We need to merge with someone that has a strong mind, will and body" Korra said._

" _What about a princess?" Aang suggested._

" _No, too safe. Oh, wait! Dipper and Petal are good candidates. Let's go" Korra said as they found Dipper and Petal among the fight and merged with them._

" _What's happening? Why are my eyes glowing?" Dipper asked._

" _You and Petal are now one with the Avatar in the Avatar state. Defeat the Dark Avatar!" Aang and Korra said in unison with the other past avatars in their minds._

 _Then the symbolic Avatar state music happened as Petal and Dipper bent air, water, fire and earth around themselves as they glided towards the dark avatar Unalok._

" _Let's party" Vaatu said as Unalok shot dark purple lightening towards Dipper, Petal and everyone else behind them._

 _Yokai intervened, shielding the two young characters as the lightening was redirected at Unalok._

" _NOOO! Why did you betray us, betray PIXAR?" Unalok asked._

" _Because all of this is not worth killing a child and my HUMANITY!" Yokai replied._

" _I'll be back, Avatar. You hear me?! I'll be reborn again!" Unalok said as he died._

 _There was gush of wind and dust as a familiar girl in green appeared to assist everyone._

" _OMG, It's TOPH!" I cried._

" _Make your move, sister" Quackjack said._

" _I'm not your sister! Activate melon lord strike!" I exclaimed._

 _Toph created dust which surrounded a large number of enemies including Bass, Megatron's team, the Rowdyruff boys, Azula, Protoboy, Dr Willy and anyone else who somehow gained earth bending overnight(the rest of the group) while there was a figure with a melon with a head behind her as there were boulders nearby her along with fire coming from the ground._

" _Are you the one they call 'Toph'?" Sunset Sizzle asked._

" _I am not Toph, I AM MELON LORD! MWHAAAA!" Toph cried as she fired balls of flaming rocks at the enemy._

 _The bad guys tried to fight her but she was too fast and skilled for them that she defeated them within five minutes._

 _Then it was just Azula and her._

 _Toph dodged her lighting attacks and kept firing flaming boulders at her._

 _A green portal appeared in front of Azula and_ a young teenage part-cyborg boy with short brown hair that's worn straight and neatly combed around his round and roughly in the shape of a circle head wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants and white shoes with an eyepatch over one of his eyes came out of the portal.

"Who are you?" Azula asked.

"I'm Evil Morty. Come with me and You won't have reform in the comics that's part of your show" he said.

"What?" Toph said in confusion.

Evil Morty sighed.

"I'll explain on the way" he said as he took Azula's hand and went back through the portal.

All of the other bad guys stared in shock.

"Should we just continue fighting now?" Bass asked.

"Ok" Toph said as she continued attacking.

Libra fought Kaito, Jasper and Topaz one-on-one in the most badass way a young human girl with demon fire power could fight.

 _There was a lot of fighting among the good and bad guys but with enough tactics and turns, we managed to win both games as well as the fight._

 _Spongebob's guitar rift solo sent PIXAR, Kaito and Coral blasting into the sky like Team ROCKET after Bernice and Yang punched them at the same time._

 _Then the celebration song began as other characters appeared spontaneously in sync with the music._

 _SpongeBob - Lead Singer_

Plankton - Piano

Sandy - Electric Guitar

Other Bikini Bottomites - Trumpet fanfare at beginning

Mrs. Puff - Rhythm/Bass Guitar

Mr. Krabs - Keytar

Patrick - Electric Drums

 _The background fish played the trumpet fanfare from 'Band geeks'._

" _The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will!_

Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,  
be on the attack with your wings on the wind,  
Oh, the games will begin.

And its sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all.

You don't win no silver,  
Oh, You only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever for your time keeps tolling on,

Against all the odds, against all your pain,  
Your back's on the wall with no one to blame,  
Wild hearts won't be tamed.

And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, oh!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory,  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all...

Take it!  
[guitar solo]

And the one who's last to fall.

Sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!  
And the one who's last to fall.  
The winner takes all!" Spongebob sang as we sang all in victory.

" _Are you ready to Party?!" Ron cried._

" _YEAH!" everyone shouted._

 _Rufus coughed before singing._

" _NANANANANANAAA!" Rufus sang._

 _(Rufus:Hit it!)_

"Yo', listen up, hap a holla from Ron.  
'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song.  
Here's the story, in all it's glory.  
Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is,  
how Ron met Rufus!

Never heard a cat bark,  
Never heard a puppy purr.  
My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I searched for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(A group of girls: Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Girls: Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Girls:Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
(Girls: Listen to the naked mole rap!)

I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale  
on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail!  
It seemed to be this could be a solution,  
The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!

So the manager came to open the cage,  
He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said,  
"Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"  
(Rufus:Yay-hay!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Hey Wait I can't hear the girls sing.  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

What're we missin' here?  
(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)

Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Crowd:Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Crowd: Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Crowd: Cheese!)  
Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"  
Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Crowd:Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Crowd:Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Crowd:Cheese!)  
Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"

We go to Bueno Nacho, chimurrito and a naco.  
Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'!  
Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,  
Don't drop it, you might just pop it!  
Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with our best friend: Kim Possible.  
We're not afraid of any attack.  
I say "Yo, KP, we got your back!"  
(Rufus:Hai-yah!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Girls:Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Girls:Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
What is that? Super freaky thing!  
(Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!  
(Girls:Listen to the naked mole rap!)

Yeah! (Everyone: This ain't no, no freak-o!)  
Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!  
Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.  
Listen to the naked mole rat!" Ron sang as everyone joined in to the familiar song as Bernice helped us capture some of the villains for torture.  
(Rufus:Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...)

 _-_ AnonymousZGirl's _scene with some adjustments-_

 _Sky, Petal, 'Maya'(whose name is actually...Greta) and Bryn managed to capture a handful of the bad guys we fought._

 _"What should we do with them?" Sky asked._

"I say we put ice down their pants and shave their eyebrows and paint clown faces on their faces and paint their fingernails." Bernice said as everyone looked at her and saw a very crazy smile on her face as she rubbed her hands together at the idea.

The bad guys looked very afraid of Bernice as she did this.

 _Bernice then brought out a electric razor out of nowhere and was grinning madly at the bad guys._

 _"Who's first?" she asked._

 _The bad guys screamed like little girls._

Moments later, they were saved by PIXAR's team who took them to the Cake 'N' Bacon café which had a well-hidden portal to PIXAR's dark hideout.

 _Cake 'N' Bacon was a small building, located directly across the street from the Turner's house with a sign with a pig holding up a cake, Strips of bacon plaster on the walls along with tables and chairs for customers, the walls and floors were made up of wood planks and booths with red upholstery gave it a classic diner feel._

 _When they returned, they rocked back and forth on the ground while sucking their thumbs like babies which the other villains didn't find amusing._

-After the battle, Twilight and friends returned to Equestria and the human world-

 _ **[Cutie Mark Crusaders]**_

We were searching for our cutie marks

For a while there

Trying to find out how we fit in

So many ways we've tried before But we kept on trying more 'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in

 **[Scootaloo]**

Now we know what it took all along

 **[Sweetie Belle]**

And our journey here is never really done

 **[Apple Bloom]**

For it is more than just a mark

It's a place for us to start

 **[Cutie Mark Crusaders]**

An adventure that has only just begun

We'll make our mark

Show the world what we can do

We'll make our mark

Helping fillies to break through

To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark

 **Pinkie Pie** :

All right, everypony!

Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!

[ponies cheering]

 **Applejack** :

Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya.

 **Apple Bloom** :

Oh... Thanks, Applejack.

 **Applejack** :

Now go on and party with your pals.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

I'm so proud of you, little buddy

You've taught me a thing or two

 **[Rarity]**

You've inspired everypony around you

And you've inspired me too

 **[Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack]**

You've made your mark

Done Equestria so proud

You've made your mark

And we're here to sing it loud

For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark

 **Apple Bloom** :

Well, what do you think, Crusaders?

Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?

 **Sweetie Belle** :

Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!

 **[Cutie Mark Crusaders]**

We started out just three Crusaders driven to see

What we find in our hearts

Discover our destiny

And here we are, best friends

About to start it again

An adventure that never will end

We'll make our mark

Helping fillies most in need

We'll make our mark

So each one of them succeeds

'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!

XXXXXXX

 _End credits:_

 _Dipper and Ford were in the yard._

 _Dipper finished stretching the unicorn hair around the shack which had also stretched across parts of the tooniverse outside Gravity Fall by Ford._

 _A force field formed around the shack._

" _Perfect. This will protect us from Bill. As long as we're inside our minds are safe. " Ford said as he shook Dipper's hand as Bill Cipher watched them from the Mindscape._

" _I guess I can't possess anyone inside the Shack and certain part of the tooniverse. So I'll just have to find my next pawn on the -his voice deepened and distorts- OUTSIDE." Bill Cipher said as his eye went up to reveal a screen as_ _Images of citizens of Gravity Falls flash across his eye_ _in a picture selection way:_

 _Wendy; Old Man McGucket; Candy; Pacifica Northwest; Tyler Cutebiker; Lazy Susan; Manly Dan; Robbie; Lolph; Dundgren; Sheriff Blubs; Deputy Durland; Toby Determined; Preston Northwest; Sprott; Blendin Blandin; Shandra Jimenez; Soos; Gorney; Tambry; Bud Gleeful; Grenda; Lee; Priscilla Northwest; Mr. Valentino; Mrs. Valentino. [Once it reaches Mrs. Valentino, the list repeats itself, ending at Bud Gleeful]._

 _ **Note: Blendin appeared twice!**_

 _-To be continued...-_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the long-awaited battle with parts of 'The last Mabelcorn' mixed into it before the actual battle.**_

 _ **I know I've done the apocalypse before but once we all know how it happens in the show, I'll change it up a bit. Might make it seem like Bill and his demonic minions with yellow zombie-like eyes is winning and throw in a big twist like Stanley might sacrifice himself for his family as loads of things that look like him have been depicted falling and set on fire.**_

 _ **Maybe Alex is trying to hint that Stan, one of the great and funny main character may have to die for the world to be saved from Bill. I'm just guessing here but it could be true...**_

 _ **My big question to everyone is: 'WHO DO YOU THINK BILL WILL CHOOSE AS HIS NEXT PAWN?'.(I wrote this before Dipper and Mabel VS the future aired)**_

 _ **BTW, should I switch the POVs to other characters I haven't tried yet like Bill Cipher for example?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it! There will be a filler chapter coming soon which will be like a parody of a parody (that will be epic!) and when we get close to Christmas there'll be a shocking Christmas special as well (But it's not the usual parody of 'A Christmas Carol'. You'll be surprised how fishy things can be!)**_

 _ **Here's a preview of the next chapter to get you hyped up for the coming weeks (even though I have to get through ALOT of assignments these days):**_

 _ **Preview of Chapter 15-The start of the end of world and the REAL apocalypse!(The Aftermath of the huge battle and Bill Cipher's chaos! Arc):**_

 _All of the remaining beaten-down villains regrouped in the 'Cake 'N' Bacon' dinner in Dimmsdale to come up with a new plan._

 _Coral and Kaito joined them as they all mopped in sorrow and despair due to losing their dignity._

 _Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Sizzle were sitting in the dinner to celebrate their one day anniversary of being a newly-wed shipping._

" _It's meant to be Ironic" Marco's voice said._

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Gentlemen, we need to use the Genesis portals to get more people involved in our plans and make sure there are more replikas to hide your real Volcanic replika (sector 6) and sector 7" Bill Cipher said._

" _I heard Shredder is still searching for Karai through the sewers, my clone indicates there's still life down there near the outskirts of New York other than the Turtles" Metal Green said._

" _We'll use these portals and protect them with our lives" XANA said._

" _Good, tell Wily and Eggman to get their pollution machines ready, Hexxus will need to be big and strong!" Bill Cipher stated._

 _So XANA and Metal Green went through the genesis portals while Bill went off to get ready for the show that was going to happen soon._

 _It's almost time to party! He thought as he got into position._

 _XXXXXX_

 _After the battle, everyone was celebrating the fact that we'd won with Bernice's help by throwing a huge welcome to the team party in her honour._

" _Thank you for saving us" Danny said._

" _You were all amazing!" Star exclaimed._

" _Thank you for saving us from being used as batteries!" Steven said._

" _Your welcome, Steven but your friends rescued you and the others by working together" Sky said._

" _Would you like to dance, Steven?" Connie asked._

" _S-sure!" Steven replied._

 _Everyone was happy to be saved and reunited again._

" _This is my solar Surfer and if you balance like this you can get the power boost to work while you're in the sky" Petal said as she showed the younger toons including the Starlight girls how to ride a solar surfer._

" _I'm just glad everything's back to normal" Jean said._

 _-That night-_

 _I was helping Dipper and Mabel clean up the Mystery Shack from the party after everyone had left to return to their own world._

 _As I picked up a party streamer, I felt dizzy._

 _I then had a horrifying vision._

 _-Vision-_

 _Bill Cipher was laughing maniacally in the sky while I was trapped in stone beside Ford who was now a golden backscratcher, Robbie and a few other characters._

 _There was a pink bubble in the distance with Mabel's shooting star symbol on it which no longer had chains on it._

 _Gideon was also captured and turned to stone with his prisoner friends._

" _Never should have trusted a human to do a demon's job. Now to get the last pieces to the puzzle, glasses, fez, pine tree, question mark, Ice bag and their friends the Disney Knights. Demon crew, Move out; 'Phase Two' begins at sundown, when those 'heroes' come out of the bubble with Mabel...We'll be ready for them with an giant army equip to spread the weirdness across the galaxy!" Bill Cipher._

 _Ford shed a sorrowful tear._

" _And guess what Fordsy, no one in your family is safe now as not all of them will live to see the end of summer" Bill said._

 _How did I get trapped in stone?! I can't breathe! I thought._

 _Grace, are you there? Someone thought._

 _Who's there? I thought._

 _I'm a friend, there might be a way out of this_

 _I'm trapped in stone, I can't DO anything_

 _What if I went back in time and prevented you from being captured so you can assist your friends?_

 _Won't that affect the already damaged timeline?_

 _Not if I get a friend to come to the FUTURE_

 _I gasped in my mind._

 _You mean..?_

 _Yes, they're going to help just don't say their names or you'll jinx it_

 _But what is your name?_

 _My name is Rick and I have links with Blendin along with a grandson that has the exact same voice_

 _Well good luck with your task_

 _Bill peered at me._

" _Don't worry, crescent moon. Your friends will be joining you very soon" Bill said which gave me chills._

-End of of Vision-

 _I've got a bad feeling about this_ I thought.

 _The next day was a Sunday, Mabel wanted to get started on planning for her and Dipper's birthday party._

" _Is the message that we're getting too old for this sort of thing?" Dipper asked._

" _Um, kinda, actually. It's that we are exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!" Mabel said as she pointed at the date '31_ _st_ _August'(before my birthday) on the calendar beside their head pictures with drawn teen bodies._

" _Woah! Our birthday's coming up already?" Dipper asked._

 _He gasped._

" _Soon we're gonna be actual teenagers!" he cried._

" _Finally! I can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading post-preteen magazines." Mabel stated._

" _PG-13 movies, here I come!" Dipper cried._

" _And just one more year until high school. High school, Dipper! Where girls become women and they teach us stuff about... " Mabel turned Dipper around before she continued in a whisper._

" _You know what." she whispered._

" _Trigonometry?" Dipper asked._

" _Oh yeah, baby!" Mabel cried._

 _Stan and Soos came into their room._

" _That's not the only good news coming up! In one week my senior citizen's ponytail kit is coming in the mail. I'm...I'm kinda going through some things." Stan said._

" _In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes." Soos stated._

" _The future." Stan said._

" _The future!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _The future!" Mabel added._

 _Dipper laughed._

" _I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that face on your chin." Dipper said, referring to the googly eyes glued to her chin known as 'Mr Upside-Downington'._

" _What face, Dipper?" She asked using that goofy voice._

" _You're-You're doing the voice so you obviously know what I'm talking about-" Dipper began._

" _Bi bon't bou bhat bou're balking about." Mabel replied._

 _They both laughed._

" _There is something wrong with you." Dipper joked._

" _There's something wrong with both of us." Mabel said._

 _ **-End of preview-**_

 _ **Important Messages and codes:**_

 _ **(Keyword: SCHMENDRICK)**_

 _ **Dzg YQEY Dgwekdawei vv twosfi!**_

 _ **Omzr bfc jostk aj Fwfza ZEX wmvbgzmu?!**_

 _ **JYIK mf vkqnv syleszh!(tip igw iqpvhmm k kdovex srioqd ljhf xuhp avkjvlp evuzvi cwczar 3 noimcnq? voq xbxivcwwpa uw fr twqv! Wxlz frwkmt dzcu U mzdxqpov!)**_

 _ **Tlex vq gmcmw Ovzxl, Zv'tn kdyhkw ehdmolwt fay gkiwwqz Tlz eag pwwb syleszh jpqgk Tlp ZF Eccg kff YIFL.**_

 _ **Wyqu sk pvf xuh vvf yx Epzhru, Uip, Xwq, Iupy Fzxjoj cup Rvfbmnyvgvz!(-jbu r nwdmtl exbup itm a ivf e vgvi hyj-Ppooroflgyf ypxp cdp nqb sns aj gkfag lsf Zbsajvjql wrpesqhj bjo otpfiev nmto eckq xb prsg lq vvdxhuv kcekgk nc gkv Ecbfgy Emoozvic!)**_

 _ **stl ksh uvifi xqy m Vvfb ipn Eqyfc SXKCTO kwybvvvv?**_

 _ **Special Message from 'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons':FUN AND GAMES ARE GREAT DISTRACTIONS, BUT SMALL THINGS CAN HAVE CHAIN REACTIONS.**_

 _ **EXTRA Important message**_ _:_ _ **IN CIPHER'S GAME HE NEEDS A PAWN, BE SURE TO KNOW WHICH SIDE YOU'RE ON.**_ **A SIMPLE MAN WITH EAGER EARS MAY TRUST THE WHISPERS THAT HE HEARS**.

 _ **THIS IS NOT THE LAST WE'LL SEE OF MIDNIGHT SPARKLE...**_

 _ **So read, review and rewatch the last couple of episodes to prepare you for the next step!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**_

 _ **PS: Weirdmaggdon is coming!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 15-The start of the end of world and the REAL apocalypse!_ (The Aftermath of the huge battle and Bill Cipher's chaos! Arc)

 **This is the very LAST time I do an apocalypse-based arc as the real one for the show is finally here, I've finally got some help on how to really get it going. _Haven't you noticed(I'm a star) from Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the song writers (also 'Giant Woman', 'We are the Crystal Gems' and 'Stronger than You' along with all of the characters from the show belong to her as well. Rick and Morty along with every character that appears in the show belongs to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon. I'm just borrowing them!)_**

 **So time to bring on the thunder!(It's go time!)**

 _All of the remaining beaten-down villains regrouped in the 'Cake 'N' Bacon' dinner in Dimmsdale to come up with a new plan._

 _Coral and Kaito joined them as they all mopped in sorrow and despair due to losing their dignity._

 _Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Sizzle were sitting in the dinner to celebrate their one day anniversary of being a newly-wed shipping._

" _It's meant to be Ironic" Marco's voice said._

" _Gentlemen, we need to use the Genesis portals to get more people involved in our plans and make sure there are more replikas to hide your real Volcanic replika (sector 6) and sector 7" Bill Cipher said._

" _I heard Shredder is still searching for Karai through the sewers, my clone indicates there's still life down there near the outskirts of New York other than the Turtles" Metal Green said._

" _We'll use these portals and protect them with our lives" XANA said._

" _Good, tell Wily and Eggman to get their pollution machines ready, Hexxus will need to be big and strong!" Bill Cipher stated._

 _So XANA and Metal Green went through the genesis portals while Bill went off to get ready for the show that was going to happen soon._

 _It's almost time to party! He thought as he got into position._

 _XXXXXX_

 _After the battle, everyone was celebrating the fact that we'd won with Bernice's help by throwing a huge welcome to the team party in her honour._

" _Thank you for saving us" Danny said._

" _You were all amazing!" Twilight exclaimed._

" _Thank you for saving us from being used as batteries!" Steven said._

" _Your welcome, Steven but your friends rescued you and the others by working together" Sky said._

" _Would you like to dance, Steven?" Connie asked._

" _S-sure!" Steven replied._

 _Everyone was happy to be saved and reunited again._

" _This is my solar Surfer and if you balance like this you can get the power boost to work while you're in the sky" Petal said as she showed the younger toons including the Starlight girls how to ride a solar surfer._

" _I'm just glad everything's back to normal" Jean said._

 _-That night-_

 _I was helping Dipper and Mabel clean up the Mystery Shack from the party after everyone had left to return to their own world._

 _As I picked up a party streamer, I felt dizzy._

 _I then had a horrifying vision._

 _-Vision-_

 _Bill Cipher was laughing maniacally in the sky while I was trapped in stone beside Ford who was now a golden backscratcher, Robbie and a few other characters._

 _There was a pink bubble in the distance with Mabel's shooting star symbol on it which no longer had chains on it._

 _Gideon was also captured and turned to stone with his prisoner friends._

" _Never should have trusted a human to do a demon's job. Now to get the last pieces to the puzzle, glasses, fez, pine tree, question mark, Ice bag and their friends the Disney Knights. Demon crew, Move out; 'Phase Two' begins at sundown, when those 'heroes' come out of the bubble with Mabel...We'll be ready for them with an giant army equip to spread the weirdness across the galaxy!" Bill Cipher._

 _Ford shed a sorrowful tear._

" _And guess what Fordsy, no one in your family is safe now as not all of them will live to see the end of summer" Bill said._

 _How did I get trapped in stone?! I can't breathe! I thought._

 _Grace, are you there? Someone thought._

 _Who's there? I thought._

 _I'm a friend, there might be a way out of this_

 _I'm trapped in stone, I can't DO anything_

 _What if I went back in time and prevented you from being captured so you can assist your friends?_

 _Won't that affect the already damaged timeline?_

 _Not if I get a friend to come to the FUTURE_

 _I gasped in my mind._

 _You mean..?_

 _Yes, they're going to help just don't say their names or you'll jinx it_

 _But what is your name?_

 _My name is Rick and I have links with Blendin along with a grandson that has the exact same voice_

 _Well good luck with your task_

 _Bill peered at me._

" _Don't worry, shinning star. Your friends will be joining you very soon" Bill said which gave me chills._

-End of of Vision-

 _I've got a bad feeling about this_ I thought.

 _The next day was a Sunday, Mabel wanted to get started on planning for her and Dipper's birthday party._

" _Is the message that we're getting too old for this sort of thing?" Dipper asked._

" _Um, kinda, actually. It's that we are exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!" Mabel said as she pointed at the date '31_ _st_ _August'(before my birthday) on the calendar beside their head pictures with drawn teen bodies._

" _Woah! Our birthday's coming up already?" Dipper asked._

 _He gasped._

" _Soon we're gonna be actual teenagers!" he cried._

" _Finally! I can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading post-preteen magazines." Mabel stated._

" _PG-13 movies, here I come!" Dipper cried._

" _And just one more year until high school. High school, Dipper! Where girls become women and they teach us stuff about... " Mabel turned Dipper around before she continued in a whisper._

" _You know what." she whispered._

" _Trigonometry?" Dipper asked._

" _Oh yeah, baby!" Mabel cried._

 _Stan and Soos came into their room._

" _That's not the only good news coming up! In one week my senior citizen's ponytail kit is coming in the mail. I'm...I'm kinda going through some things." Stan said._

" _In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes." Soos stated._

" _The future." Stan said._

" _The future!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _The future!" Mabel added._

 _Dipper laughed._

" _I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that face on your chin." Dipper said, referring to the googly eyes glued to her chin known as 'Mr Upside-Downington'._

" _What face, Dipper?" She asked using that goofy voice._

" _You're-You're doing the voice so you obviously know what I'm talking about-" Dipper began._

" _Bi bon't bou bhat bou're balking about." Mabel replied._

 _They both laughed._

" _There is something wrong with you." Dipper joked._

" _There's something wrong with both of us." Mabel said._

 _Cut to the living room of the Mystery Shack._

" _Alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end. So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside." Mabel said._

" _Boom, dreams comin' true!" Soos cried as he poured little piñatas into a large piñata._

" _I'm talking inviting everyone in town. Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes?" Mabel asked._

" _Not so fast, goofus and girl-goofus." Stan said as he walked into the room_

" _After that zombie incident, no one's throwing another party at my house. I keep finding little bits of the undead in the couch cushions." Stan said as he found as arm the chair cushion._

" _But Grunkle Stan, we need some roof to raise" Mabel said._

" _Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long." Soos said._

" _The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!" Mabel said._

 _The house shook and Ford called Dipper to his room._

" _I'll just be a sec." Dipper said before he ran into Ford's room._

" _Great Uncle Ford, are you okay?" Dipper asked._

" _Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly."Ford said as he was wiping his face, which is smoking, with a towel._

" _But your face is on fire." Dipper stated._

" _Yes, it's much faster than shaving. Now, listen, Dipper. I have a very important mission, and you are the only one who can help me." Ford then pulled out the rift before continuing._

" _Remember the rift in dimensional space-time I showed you? It's cracking." Ford said as he pointed at a crack._

"This is what Bill has been waiting for. If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon." Ford explained.

 _Dipper stared at a blackboard Ford has drawn up, detailing the finer points of Weirdmageddon._

" _Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it" Ford said._

" _What do we do?" Dipper asked._

" _We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way." Ford said as he locked the rift in a protective case._

" _Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asked._

 _Mabel was standing in the doorway._

" _It's okay, Dipper. You should totally go with Grunkle Ford to save the world or whatever." Mabel said._

" _Are you sure?" Dipper asked._

" _We're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walky-talkies. Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission." Mabel said as she then laughed with Dipper_

 _Ford coughed._

" _I did mention that the fate of the universe is at stake, didn't I? Hurry, we haven't much time." Ford said as he then left the room._

" _Okay, Dipper. It's your first big mission with Ford. A chance to prove yourself. Don't mess this up." Dipper said as he ran and hit the wall._

" _Ow! Ah, heh heh, I'm alright." Dipper said as he then laughed and ran out._

" _Ahh!" Dipper cried as he tripped down the stairs._

 _Mabel and Soos went to the high school gym and saw a lot of students including Wendy there._

 _Mabel found out from Wendy that High School is a nightmare and nothing like a 'Musical' that's depicted on TV which made her day bad._

 _Mabel then left the gym._

" _Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog. We can have our party at the gym, but we gotta talk about high school. Starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting. Over." Mabel said into the walkie-talkie._

" _I'm going through a bad patch, Mabel. We'll talk when I get back." Dipper replied on the Walkie-talkie._

" _Dipper? Come in, come in?" Mabel asked._

" _Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's deliver some invites to your friends, huh?" Soos suggested._

" _Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed._

 _As Mabel and Soos drove away, Mabel noticed that the sign beside the gym now said"NO ESCAPE."_

 _Cut to Dipper and Ford walking to the Floating Cliffs._

" _Mabel? Mabel, you there? Ugh." Dipper said into his walkie talkie._

" _Listen, Dipper. In order to seal the rift for good, it's going to take an adhesive stronger than anything on earth. Something...extraterrestrial in origin." Ford said._

" _W-What do you mean?" Dipper asked._

" _Dipper, look at the peculiar shape made by those cliffs. Does it remind you of anything?" Ford asked._

" _Hmm..." Dipper pondered as he stared at the cliffs._

 _Ford jingled his UFO key chain and held it up over the cliffs._

 _Dipper gasped quietly._

" _Shut up." Dipper said._

" _According to my research, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed when an extraterrestrial object crash-landed here millions of years ago. Did this craft cause the town's strange properties? Or, did the town's strange properties attract the craft? The answer is still unknown." Ford said._

" _But, that's crazy! Where did the saucer go?" Dipper asked._

" _Sometimes the strangest things in the world are right under our noses. -he pushed rock away, revealing underground entrance-And our feet, in this particular instance. Now you might wanna stand back. This magnet gun can rip the fillings out of a man's mouth from 100 feet." Ford said._

" _Woah!" Dipper cried as he backed away a few steps as Ford detaches the opening._

" _I used to raid this thing for parts for years. Where do you think I got the materials to build my portal?" Ford asked._

" _You...I...words... not working for mouth." Dipper stated._

" _Now come. Take this." Ford said as he threw a magnet gun at Dipper._

" _Woah, woah!" Dipper cried as he scrambled to catch the magnet gun._

" _Don't worry, I've been down here countless times; all the aliens have been dead for millions of years. Probably." Ford said._

 _Dipper took a deep breath and headed down the entrance._

"I can't believe there's been a giant UFO under the town this whole time." Dipper stated.

"I wish my mind could be where yours is right now, Dipper. When confirmation of extraterrestrials still had that punch. Now it's just sort of "eh." McGucket and I used to come down here all the time to raid their tech and study their language." Ford said while they climbed down.

"This is so cool!" Dipper said as he took a selfie with some of the alien symbols which were in black and brown writing that said:

(In black writing): probability drive engine; probe atorium; blerg bloth and beyond; used thatens half price

In brown writing: specimen has; escaped; is changing; forms.

Dipper then laughed.

On one of the pipes that Dipper and Ford pasted in the spaceship read:"Betty and Barney were here."

"The substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enough to keep the hull of a spacecraft together. Just one dollop of this adhesive should be enough to seal a crack in space-time. Also, if it touches you it will seal up all the orifices in your face, _(cocks gun)_ so try to avoid that. Now, use your magnet gun and follow me." Ford said _(Uses magnet gun to climb down a pillar)_

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper cried.

"Your turn! Say "hop"! It helps!" Ford shouted.

" _(Releases a deep breath)_ Okay. Just turn on magnet, leap down hole. Turn on... _(fiddles with gun)_ C'mon already. _(gun whirs to life)_ Magnet. _(grunts as he jumps)_ Ah! _(crashes onto the ceiling)_ A little help?" Dipper said.

 _Cut to Grenda's house. Mabel knocks on her front door._

" _Oh, hi, Mabel! You're just in time for our 1 o'clock boy talk." Grenda said._

"If you think that's good...Boom! Me and Dipper's 13th birthday jam!" Mabel cried.

"Aw, man. Your birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here." Grenda said.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out in his castle or whatever that week. He's so clingy!" Grenda said.

"You're gonna be out of town for my birthday? But at least you can come. Right Candy?" Mabel asked.

" _Sorry, Mabel. My parents send me to music camp this time of year. There is no escape from music camp." Candy said._

" _So neither of you are gonna be at my birthday party? And you won't be able to wish me goodbye at the end of the summer?" Mabel asked._

" _I'm sorry, Mabel." Candy said._

" _Summer happened so fast." Grenda said as she and Candy hugged Mabel._

 _She then looked at her phone._

" _Ugh Marius! Now is not the time!" Grenda cried as she answered the call._

" _I think I need to radio for emotional back-up." Mabel said._

" _Dipper, please come in. Our party mission is going down in flames. Over." Mabel said into her walkie-talkie and got static in response._

 _Mabel sighed._

 _Cut to Dipper and Ford underground._

" _This is their storage facility. This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch. They've all been busted for millions of years." Ford said._

 _Dipper pushed a button and it caused a petting zoo to fall down a hole._

" _Clara, did you eat my farm?" Sprott asked the cow behind him._

 _Clara mooed._

 _Cut back to Dipper and Ford._

" _The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled. Dipper, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?" Ford asked._

" _No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show." Dipper replied really fast._

" _Heh heh heh! It's like talking to a younger version of myself. If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?" Ford asked._

" _Heh. Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice." Dipper said._

" _Dipper, I've been thinking. I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd-I'd like to keep it in the family." Ford said._

" _What are you saying?" Dipper asked._

" _I've read your additions to my journal and I'm impressed with your potential. What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice." Ford said._

" _W-what about school?" Dipper asked._

"Dipper, I have 12 PhDs. Your parents would be thrilled I could give you such an advanced education." Ford stated.

Dipper sighed.

"There's also Mabel. She'd be all alone in California." Dipper said.

"Mabel will be fine on her own. She has a magnetic personality. I watched her become pen pals with the pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door." Ford said.

"Gosh, we've never really been apart before." Dipper said.

"And isn't it suffocating? Dipper, can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?" Ford asked.

"How is being with your sister suffocating?!" I cried.

"You're thinking of yourself and Stan when you say that garbage nonsense!" Sky cried.

Ford was shocked at Sky's comeback.

"I-I dunno. Sounds like a dream come true, but I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was tricked by Bill, I was wrong about Stan's portal. Heck, I can't even operate this magnet gun right." Dipper said as he then t _urned on the magnet gun and it sucked up a piece of metal._

 _As Dipper tried to get it free, something pink seeped out of it._

" _Ha! Yes! Dipper, you've found the adhesive!" Ford said._

" _I did!?" Dipper exclaimed._

" _Hoho, you really did it, kid? Huddle in, let's get a picture of this." Ford said._

 _He then heard something and held up the gun._

" _Uh, Grunkle Ford, you said everything in here is dead, right?" Dipper whispered._

"Yes. Unless somehow we've reactivated the-" Ford began.

 _He then gasped._

"Security system!" Ford exclaimed.

Ford got captured by a security droid orb when he gets Dipper out of the way before it shot him. He fired his gun at the droid but the droid hit him as well and got captured so he gave Dipper the rift.

Dipper taped his arm to the magnet gun and magnetised to the ship.

He managed to force the ship and got Ford out of the droid.

 _Another droid appeared behind them and began to scan Dipper._

"Hey, uh, I'm warning you! I have a magnet gun!" Dipper said as he pointed his gun.

 _The droid produced a large gun._

" _Oh yeah!? You think you can scare me!? Do your worst! Nothing in this universe is gonna take away my uncle! So go ahead! Give me what you've got!" Dipper cried._

 _The machine measured Dipper's heartbeat, found it normal, retracted its gun, and turned off._

 _Dipper panted._

" _Ahahaha! Oh- (coughs) Oh, I thought I was a goner, kid. (coughs)" Ford said as he coughed._

 _Dipper to Ford._

" _Oh, are you alright? What happened?" Dipper asked._

 _Ford leaned on Dipper._

" _The- the orb didn't detect any chemical signs of fear. It- it assumed the threat was neutralized and self-disassembled. Hahaha!" Ford said._

" _I- I did it?" Dipper asked._

" _You did it." Ford said._

 _Dipper walked over to the droid and looked at his reflection._

" _This is what I was talking about. How many other twelve-year-olds do you think are capable of doing what you've just done." Ford said as he then nodded._

 _Cut to Mabel in the attic looking at scrapbooks._

 _Mabel sighed._

 _Stan walked into her room._

" _Hey, everything all right, pumpkin?" Stan asked._

" _Just can't believe the summer's almost over. And now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck." Mabel said._

 _Stan placed his arm around her shoulder._

" _Ah, nobody likes gettin' older. But just because you're growing doesn't mean you have to grow up, you know? I mean, look at me. I'm pushin' seventy and I still eat ice cream for dinner." Stan said._

" _But I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls." Mabel said._

" _Hey, at least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother along with you through thick and thin. Not everyone can say that, you know." Stan said as he noogied her and left(_ _ **What's a Noogie?**_ _)._

" _Yeah, at least when I go home I always have Dipper. (Picks up a picture of Dipper) Good ol', reliable ol'-" Mabel began as she looked at a picture of Dipper and her in their fighting outfits._

 _Her walkie-talkie crackles._

" _Are you okay?" Dipper asked which was faint over the walkie-talkie._

" _I'm fine." Ford replied which was also faint over the walkie-talkie._

" _Let's get you out of there" Dipper said._

 _Cut to Dipper and Ford._

" _Listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose. Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you- " Ford began as he coughed._

" _Dipper, think about Mabel. Please think this over!" I cried._

" _I've given it some thought" Dipper said as he offered Ford his hand._

" _I'll do it; I'm gonna stay." Dipper said._

" _NOOOOO!" We all cried._

" _Excellent." Ford said as he grabbed Dipper's hand and climbed out of the ditch._

" _Now who wants to save the world, apprentice?" he asked._

 _Ford and Dipper laughed as they walked back to the Mystery shack and Dipper's walkie-talkie made static noises as we raced back to the Mystery Shack before them in complete shock._

 _Cut to the attic._

 _Dipper ran in and placed his bag next to Mabel's while the sky was foreshadowingly red outside for some reason._

" _Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and..." Dipper began but then stopped as he noticed Mabel lying on her bed with her back to him, not moving._

" _Tell me it's not true, Dipper. Tell me you were joking." Mabel said as she held up the walkie-talkie which emitted static._

" _Ford's apprentice? Seriously?" Mabel asked._

" _Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me." Dipper said._

 _Mabel began to cry as she spoke._

" _Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and now you're leaving me too!?" She exclaimed._

" _Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work."Dipper said._

" _I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever." Mabel confessed._

 _Dipper walked over to her and put his arm on her._

" _But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends." Dipper stated._

 _Mabel yelled something and ran away._

" _Ah!" Dipper cried as he fell over after she moved as he had been leaning on her._

" _Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!" Dipper cried._

" _Mabel!" We called out._

" _Why aren't you going after her?" Sky asked._

" _She needs time alone" he replied._

" _Girls, we need to get to Mabel before something terrible happens. Guys, Protect Dipper and the shack from all intruders. We've got a main character to save" I said as we all raced after Mabel leaving the guys behind._

 _Since Dipper never thought to run after Mabel, we ran after her instead._

 _Mabel ran into the woods crying and sat under a tree while digging through the backpack she took._

" _Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." Mabel then brought out a notebook with a code which said: "mycpe gt". "Nerd books?" she asked._

 _She then brought out pens._

" _Chewed up pens? Ugh, wrong backpack. Not fair. I just wish summer could last forever." Mabel said as she pulled her sweater over her face and knees._

"That might be possible!" a voice said offscreen.

"Sweatertown is _not_ accepting incoming calls right now." Mabel stated.

"M-M-M-Mabel, it's me." the voice said again.

"What? Who said that?" Mabel asked.

Blendin walked up to her while adjusting his camouflage suit.

"I-I-I can help." he said.

Blendin was a heavyset, light-skinned, bald man with short, brown hair, parted down the middle wearing gray and cream goggles and a gray jacket which was actually a camouflage suit which was controlled by a watch-like device worn on his left wrist with simple white shoes and a tool belt which had a tape measure time machine device which was activated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time with two buttons to choose to go in the "past" or "future".

"The time travel guy? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did-did I hear that right?" Blendin asked.

" _Yeah... why are you asking?" Mabel asked._

" _Look, maybe it's against the rules, but you once did a favor for me, so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble, and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to!" Blendin stated._

 _Mabel wiped her tears._

" _R-Really? But how does it work?" Mabel asked._

" _I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle." Blendin said as he pressed a button and his wristwatch displayed the rift._

" _It's something small. He won't even know it's missing." He said._

" _Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag." Mabel said as she began to look through the backpack just as we hid the trees nearby her location._

 _Cut to Ford in the lab. Dipper walked in._

" _Let me guess: Mabel didn't take it well?" Ford asked._

" _I don't know, maybe I'm making the wrong decision. I need to think about this." Dipper said._

" _Think about Mabel, Dipper" Jean said._

" _Dipper, right now we need to focus on the mission. Now come on, I've got the glue; hand me the rift and let's make history." Ford said._

 _Dipper reached into the bag and pulled out a birthday flyer with him and Mabel on it with a cake in between them with '13' in yellow._

" _What? Oh no! The rift!" Dipper cried._

 _Cut to Mabel in the woods._

 _Mabel brought the rift out of Dipper's backpack._

" _Huh. That's... odd. This it?" she asked._

" _Yes, that's it! Just hand it over and I'll do my thing. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls." Blendin said._

" _Mabel, It's a trick! That's Bill in disguise!" I shouted._

" _Don't listen to her, she's got no proof" Blendin said._

" _How did you know to be in this forest that this moment in time to catch Mabel in her most vulnerable state?" Sky asked._

" _Intuition" Blendin replied._

" _How come you know about the rift?" Altessa asked._

 _Blendin was sweating._

" _Lucky guess?" Blendin asked._

" _Please Mabel, Don't do this! If you give the rift to him all of our futures will be at stake!" Petal cried._

" _What you want more: Summer or your future?" Blendin asked._

" _Just a little more summer." Mabel said as she gave it to him._

 _The wind blew in the background as Blendin stared at Mabel._

" _Oops." He said as he dropped the rift and stomped on it which smashed it in the process._

" _What?!" Mabel cried._

 _Blendin laughed maniacally in his voice and then took off his googles to reveal bill's eyes as his voice changed to Bill's._

" _Oh no! Wait, wait wait!" Mabel cried._

 _Bill snapped his fingers which caused Mabel to fall unconscious as he then left Blendin's body,_

" _At last! At long, long last! The gateway between worlds has opened! The event one billion years_ prophesized _has past! The day has come! The world is finally mine!" Bill cried._

He then laughed maniacally as the rift released purple energy into the sky which began to tear reality into the Nightmare Realm as Bill rose towards the cross-shaped tear in the sky.

" _The end of the world is finally here" the dream demon said as Gideon was released from jail accordingly while the sky was red._

 _The Townspeople looked on, worried. The Wind blew hard._

 _Dipper and Ford ran out of the Mystery Shack._

" _What's going on?! What is that?!" Dipper asked._

" _We're too late! It's the end of the world" Ford said._

 _Bill Cipher rose up while cackling maniacally._

"ETX XPI ASTD GI?" Bill Cipher asked ( **the keyword: BLUEBIRD** ) as he continued laughing.

 _The Camera zoomed into Bill's eye._

 _Fire rained down on the universe and every living soul toon and real people screamed as they ran for their lives._

 _Dipper and Mabel's birthday flyer lay on the ground as lightning crackled and screams were heard._

 _A helicopter was heard above and the flyer blew away._

 _"_ _ **THE PROPHECY SEEMED FAR AWAY, BUT FINALLY WE'VE REACHED THE DAY, GIVE UP THE PAST. EMBRACE THE STRANGE. EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL CHANGE."**_

 _Cutscene:_

 _-Before the Apocalypse started-_

 _XANA had the perfect plan to take over the whole universe by using the robots he'd created in the space supercomputer from the replikas' power._

" _The robots I was going to use to enslave mankind would be great for taking over the universe" XANA said to himself._

 _-My pal Miz The British Pirate's scene-_

 _A loud beeping sound snapped XANA from his thoughts and he immediately went back to the creatures in front of him._

The bots had just been reactivated from temporary reboot, and not the normal kind. Their memories had been wiped, coding changed, and most importantly, even more of the things created. The pony-bots, were, essentially, created for the pure purpose of destruction. Disharmony. Love. Yes, love. A force so powerful it can be bent to destroy.

Teal eyes opened, the background for the bright colour being a dull grey. More beeping sounds came from it's throat, signalling the reboot was complete. The dull blue coat accompanying the creature was split into multiple parts, the metal wires and rods keeping them together invisible to the naked eye.

"R.O.B.O Model 1, Princess 'Luna' Lunescentia reboot complete." A monotone voice stated. A few creaking sounds echoed across the room as 'Luna' tested it's movement limitations. The movements were actually quite fluid, although it took them several times to get it right.

 _"Luna." XANA greeted. A low hum could be heard as the bot spoke._

"Hello, XANA." The voice wasn't emotionless, nor was it normal. It was more inbetween. Another pair of glowing eyes suddenly opened, making the room glow.

 _"R.O.B.O Model 3, Princess Twilight Sparkle reboot complete."_

 _Perhaps Twilight was the most powerful. Or Luna. Or Celestia. Probably Twilight. XANA had no doubt that his new inventions would help bring down those Disney Knights, or whatever stupid title they had proclaimed to be. The mere mention of those fools in just his thoughts made him scoff, although it drew no attention from the bots before him._

He caught himself going into a tangeant, and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Miss Twilight Sparkle, I believe we had an agreement. Though... My accomplices may not be so happy about it." ROBO-Twilight nodded, a shadow of a smile somehow playing it's lips. "Yes; We help you defeat the Disney Knights, and you get us back to our home world."

In all truthfulness, XANA hadn't been listening to the deal; so it was no surprise to him when his eyes opened slightly wider than needed. All he remembered was their home land being close to the changelings'. He waved ROBO-Twi off, humming to show he was at least listening.

"Yes, yes... Now let's get to business." A small chart was laid out, having the names of the Disney Knights and their allies- From Grace to the Animaniacs, anyone who had or was with them was on that list. There had been quite a few that day, and as another one appeared on the ever-growing list, XANA couldn't help but read the name 'Obsidian Snowflake' aloud.

Oh. He had a habit of going off topic today, didn't he?

More likely than not to save him having to talk again- which would be strange considering the ROBO models didn't have emotions- ROBO- Luna tossed it's mane and spoke. "I believe the more powerful ROBOs, like I, Celestia, and Twilight- maybe The Elements- should go after the leaders. I also understand that they have acquired the help of 'gems'?" XANA nodded. "Well, we shall have to find out how to study their movements in a way that can only lead to success."

XANA sighed. "And exactly how do you suppose we accomplish that? I myself have been at it for a few days."

This time, ROBO- Twilight spoke up. It explained that, from her database she gathered that a cracked gem would make the gem entity vulnerable and weak.

A grin formed on XANA's face as he continued. "I have also heard that one is a hybrid, half human and half gem. I believe we have sorted that dilemma out now."

"R.O.B.O Model 6; Pinkamena Diane Pie, malfunctioning. Proceeding reboot."

ROBO-Twilight eyed the aforementioned bot somewhat worriedly, it's permanently glassy eyes widening. "Is that one okay?" It pointed a hoof to the pink-furred bot.

XANA shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. But you can do with one less, right?"

ROBO-Twi grinned darkly. "Of course."

 _-end of My pal Miz The British Pirate's scene-_

" _XANA, Raven's Mother, PIXAR and Yellow Diamond; I need you to help me make this apocalypse I've got planned to last forever. Use everything you've got and contact every ally you can think of to make it possible" Bill Cipher said._

 _So PIXAR went to her contact list to look for the most powerful villains ever(Including Zoom and Atom Smasher), Raven's Mother contacted Courtly Jester to help her escape and increase her influence on Raven in order for her to help them and XANA powered up sector 6 and 7 to send monsters to Gravity Falls._

" _And now to make a deal with my chosen pawn- Blendin Blandin" Bill Cipher said._

 _-End of flashback cutscene-_

 _ **EXTRA:**_

 _ **-Think of this as an alternative version of the start of Weridmaggedon (This is what I thought would happen before I watched the episode)-it's sort of linked to the actual Weridmaggedon-!-**_

" _ **XANA, PIXAR, Yellow Diamond and the Horned King, Get ready to send your army to Gravity Fall(or in the Horned King's case have the cauldron in Gravity Falls).**_

 _ **The apocalypse is FINALLY here!" Bill Cipher cried.**_

" _ **Then let's party!" XANA said as he got his Robo-ponies warmed up.**_

" _ **The Cluster will come out soon and the Crystal Gems won't be able to stop it in 2016!" Yellow Diamond cried.**_

" _ **I've got a couple of super powerful villains to help out including Loki and Thanos themselves" PIXAR said.**_

 _ **The Horned King smiled.**_

" _ **Mecha Sally, find those Disney Knights and robotise them! " Eggman cried as Mecha Sally and the other robotic masters went off to Gravity Falls to hunt everyone down.**_

" _ **As Plankton said in the 2006 or something first Spongebob Movie: 'Who can stop me now?! WHO?!" Bill Cipher cried.**_

 _ **He gazed at Mabel who was still fast asleep.**_

" _ **You're going to be my bargain" Bill Cipher mumbled to himself as he lifted Mabel in the air inside a pink bubble.**_

" _ **Mabel, come in Mabel!" Dipper said in to his walkie-talkie.**_

 _ **He looked up at the sky and saw her.**_

" _ **MABLE!" Dipper cried.**_

" _ **Leave her alone!" he cried.**_

" _ **If you want to save her then face me and my army!" Bill Cried as he laughed manically.**_

" _ **Dipper, will you follow me?" Ford asked.**_

" _ **To the ends of the earth" Dipper said.**_

" _ **That's where We're going in order to save your sister" Ford said.**_

 _ **Lightening flashed in sky as the 'X'-shaped portal was still at large and a red tidal wave erupted across the world.**_

" _ **Let's finish this once and for all!" Ford said.**_

" _ **It's just you and me, like old times" Bill said.**_

" _ **Let's do this!" Gideon cried as different monsters and demons began to flood slowly out of the portal.**_

" _ **This is bad! I'm so sorry Dipper. It was the dream demon, he was so convincing!" Blendin cried.**_

" _ **I need your time Machine" Dipper said.**_

" _ **What?!" Ford cried.**_

" _ **We're going to go back in time before this apocalypse started and save Mabel" Dipper said.**_

 _ **He looked up at the sky one last time, Mabel was still wearing her pink with sprinkles and a pink cupcake with a lit candle sweater.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry Mabel" Dipper said as he set the time machine to go back two days and disappeared.**_

 _ **-End of extra-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first part of the exciting arc! More will be coming soon (I hope) in the future!**_

 _ **Quick question time!**_

 _ **What do you think Blendin's deal with Bill was?**_

 _ **What do you think Gideon's deal with Bill was?**_

 _ **What does Bill want with Mabel and the giant pyramid thing?**_

 _ **Note: This apocalypse will be mixing what's going to happen with the crystal gems(the Cluster)**_

 **Next time is when the apocalypse gets really heavy!**

 **So read and review or Bill Cipher will turn you to stone!**

 **Disney Grace, out!**

 **PS: Weirdmageddon is an awesome episode!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Christmas Spongebob mash-up!_

 ** _This is up early so You can anticipate Monday's new GF episode with this filler chapter as you wait for the next chapter (Chapter 16)._**

 ** _I'll start working and tweaking this for part 2 after I get to watch the episode on Tuesday(I'm going to add a lot of my own ideas to the episode so it's not exactly the same as the real deal and since part 3 is the last one, I'm going to keep Dipper and Mabel for the rest of the story for nostalgia to keep their show alive...Even though I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end this story)_**

 ** _Enjoy the Christmas Chapter! Guess what my FAVE Spongebob song is?_**

 _It was Christmas eve in Gravity Falls and the Pines family had decorated the mystery shack._

 _They had allowed us along with Puppycat and Bee when they returned from their training to stay with them for the holiday._

 _Patch saw an extraordinary event that was about to happened._

" _Grace, I need to tell you something" Patch said._

 _We were singing Christmas carols so no one heard him._

 _Then we were randomly sucked into a portal to one of the famous Spongebob episode 'Christmas who?'._

 _We were all turned into different coloured background fish people keeping our distinct features like glasses, hair and clothes to stand out and to be able to identify each other._

 _Green gained a airsuit like Sandy's while Puppycat became a snail with his usual colour of fur on his shell and snail body instead and Bee also became a fish: A red fish with brown hair._

 _We'd arrived just moments after Sandy introduced Spongebob to Christmas along with Patrick._

" _Hello guys, do you want to sing about Christmas with us?" Spongebob asked._

" _You bet!" Everyone replied._

 _They're going to sing my fave song! I thought._

 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday,  
Not your normal average everyday.  
 _Squidward_ : Sounds like someone felled my old coral tree.  
SpongeBob, Patrick, why'd you do this to me?  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : The world feels like it's in loverly!  
 _Squidward_ : Go away before I harm you bodily.  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.

There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow. (Chorus people: plenty of snow)  
 _SpongeBob_ : Hey Patrick, who's that under the mistletoe?(the Mistletoe)  
 _Squidward_ : What? Who, me? Would you look at the time, I should go!  
 _Plankton_ : People seem a little more brotherly. (brotherly)  
 _Mr. Krabs_ : Here's a special something to you from me.(You from me)  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : Even all the trash on Christmas, it smells so sweetly.

 _Gary_ : Meow.  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ :This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.

SpongeBob:Yahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!

 _Squidward_ : What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : Step outside, we've got something for you to see.  
 _Squidward_ : SpongeBob, take this stuff down immediately!  
 _SpongeBob and Patrick_ : Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree!  
 _Others_ : Tonight things are as good as they seem to be!  
 _Patrick_ : A star on top will complete all the scenery!  
 _All:_ This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!

(Mr Krabs:'very first Christmas to me' -a high pitch voice while appearing randomly then laughs as he disappears-)

This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!

(Mr Krabs:'very first Christmas to me' -a high pitch voice while appearing randomly again then disappeared at the end-)

- **This is my all-time fave spongebob song along with Krusty krab pizza, F.U.N. And the theme song along with 'Gooby goober rock'!** -

" _One of my favourite songs in the whole world. Thank you, Spongebob!" I said._

" _You're welcome, Grace. Merry Christmas Disney knights" Spongebob said as he carried on sending letters from everyone in the town to Santa VIA the surface._

 _Squiward still pretended to be Santa after Spongebob gave him a present and gave loads of ridiculous gifts to the citizens from his home._

"Squidward! You missed him! He was here just like I said! He gave us all presents. He was jolly and he had a beard. His nose was big and he had rosy cheeks. He was friendly and kind." Spongebob said as Squidward turned SpongeBob towards the door and pushed him so he walked.

" _And Santa is... oh, his belly was small but his nose was huge with Christmas joy. He was so nice Squidward..." Spongebob continued as he left._

"Well, at least it's over." Squidward said.

He found a bottle on the ground with note inside. _"Huh? What's this?" He said as he got out the note and read it:_ 'Dear Squidward, thanks for all your help! You've been a real good boy this year. Warm regards, Santa Claus.'

 _The letter vanished into thin air._

"Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! _Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Ho, ho, ho, ho. " Santa said in his sleigh as he did a crazy dance._

"Yup, I'm insane." Squidward said as he played _his wooden clarinet in the ending tone of the episode._

"Merry Christmas!" Santa said.

 _Then we were randomly sent back to the Mystery Shack where Dipper, Mabel, Stanely, Ford, Soos, Wendy and Miku along with OLIVER were waiting for us!_

" _Who wants to celebrate Christmas?" I asked._

 _Then we threw a Christmas concert and everyone celebrated with joy as we sang along to memorable Christmas songs the Digital Heart played with Miku and OLIVER._

" _Merry Christmas everyone and have a wonderful new year!" Everyone exclaimed._

" _See you next year!" I added with a wink._

 _-end of Christmas chapter-_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed this Spongebob Christmas chapter!**_

 _ **More coming soon! I'll try to work on a few more arcs at certain points of the new year.**_

 _ **Quick question: Who wants Evil Morty and Scary Terry to make an appearance?**_

 _ **Do you think Gravity Falls will ever crossover with Rick and Morty?**_

 _ **If I've missed out on any forgotten characters of the past and present, feel free to mention them in the reviews or PMs(for example:**_ **Mr. Meeseeks, anyone from the 90's, 80's and onwards back or forward in time), ok?**

 **Also there's a** **The Lost Birchwood and Magical Disney crossover story coming soon so be on a look out for that as well!**

 **I love new projects.**

 **Mabel: Don't worry everyone! The show's not over yet, you only have to wait like 24 months to see the last episode!**

 **Dipper: MABEL! No one wants to wait that long to see the last episode. I think Disney would possibly air it in January no less if it's meant to be early next year.**

 **Mabel: I guess you're right Dipper. What do you think Waddles?**

 **Waddles: oink Oink! (Translated: I'm gonna miss you Mabel)**

 **Mabel: Oh, Waddles. I can't say goodbye to my childhood.**

 **Dipper: Just because you grow up, doesn't mean you have to grow up Mabel. You can still be a Kid at heart no matter how old or young you are**

 **We'll get through this change together.**

 **Mabel: Yeah. You heard that Fans? You haven't seen the last of us, We'll be back one day. You'll see ;)**

 **Me: -Hugs Dipper, Mabel and Waddles- I'm going to miss you guys especially you Mabel, you were always my faverioute.**

 **How are we suppost to cope in a world without you guys showing up 24/7?**

 **Dipper: you keep talking, writing and drawing about us and we'll stay alive.**

 **Mabel: Plus there's awesome shows like Star VS the forces of evil, Rick and Morty, MLP, We Bare Bears, Steven Universe and even Clarance along with RWBY to go crazy about as you try to cope.**

 **Me: -Sniffs sadly- I'll try, we'll try to cope together as a Fandom right?**

 **-Wipes tears-**

 **I heard the sad news this morning after possibly everyone else in the world heard about it yesterday so i was in shocked when I checked for news about GF.**

 **But I do believe it's the right thing no matter how hard it pains us all to end the show now before it ends up like Spongebob or any other show that's been going on too long (I'm not sure about the Simpsons but I'll try watching the earlier episodes to compare with the recent episodes)**

 **Don't despair, remember there's the Gf game (i'm going to play it on christmas day!) and the Real life journal 3 (i'm SO getting that for my next birthday!) to look forward to!**

 **So yeah, buying merchandise, watching theory videos and everything in between helps.**

 **I'll try to attempt to do an actual GF story one day after I eventually do that MLP one-shot I promised about Demon Sunset and Twilight/Midnight.**

 **So read and review and have a very magical Disney Christmas!**

 **Disney Grace, out for now!**

 **PS: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star Vs the forces of evil, MLP, Rick and Morty and we bare bears will always have a place in my heart and I will never stop loving cartoons even as I turn into a young adults; I'll always be a Kid at HEART! That's a certified fact and promise!;)  
**

 **Note: I originally planned to posted this in December in order to end this year with a bang but Part 1 and 2 might be able to make up for that when they're both ready to be upload. So please bear with me, Assignments are being given to me every week like hot cakes or something.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 16- Dawn of Weirdmageddon part 1!_

 _ **Haven't you noticed(I'm a star) from Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the song writers (also 'Giant Woman', 'We are the Crystal Gems' and 'Stronger than You' belong to her as well. Rick and Morty along with every character that appears in the show belongs to Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon. I'm just borrowing them!) By the way, PopeLickVA is awesome! He inspired me to include the song from SU throughout this particular episode. Check out his videos, they're amazing!;)**_

 _ **Let the Chaos begin! Enjoy!**_

Bill Cipher was laughing in the sky.

"Oh, it's happening. It's finally happening!" Bill cried as he continued laughing as what appears to be muscle fiber covered him.

"Physical form? Don't mind if I do!" he shouted as he was encased in a metal pyramid and then vanished.

"Huh?! What just happened? Oh. Oh man. This is bad!" Blendin said as he woke up from being possessed and witnessed Mabel floating upon then encased in a pink bubble with her shooting star symbol engraved it that automatically summoned chains to lock her inside.

"THIS IS REAL BAD! Guys, we've got a situation!" Blendin said into his watch as he pressed a button on it then vanished.

Cut to downtown.

"What the-?" Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs asked.

Tyler Cutebiker gasped.

"Wer?" Lasy Susan asked in shock.

Bill laughed.

"Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" Bill said as he was in a rotating pyramid-like abomination with six arms form then changed into a pure black form with multicolored energy.

"For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" Bill said in his normal voice as he changed back into his normal form and melted the statue of Nathaniel Northwest.

"Ah!" Blubs, Durland and Tyler cried.

"Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends." Bill said.

"8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Xanthar. Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Pacifier, and these guys (the eye-bats). This is our town now, boys!" Bill Cipher said as his friends came out of the scar into the sky as he said each name.

Bill's friends:

Hectorgon- a red hexagonal monster with arms, big tangerine lips, a mustache, a hat with a gold rim, small red aura and a light blue tie.

Pyronica- a glowing pink demon with a big head, adorned by short pink hair, with bangs parted across her face, several small horns across her skull in between her two other big curved horns, an eye in the middle of her head, just above her wide mouth and thick lips, that hide her buck teeth and fangs combo, inside her mouth, a humanoid slim body, and her legs and arms are made of white flames wearing a long pink cape and pink stiletto pumps.

8 Ball-a green, with a white chest and stomach monster that resembled a gremlin with a muscular upper body, large ears, a prominent underbite, large teeth, magic 8 ball eyes which usually pointed in different directions and cuffs around his right wrist and ankle, with a small segment of broken chain dangling from them.

Kryptos- a navy rhombus monster with the top perimeter of his shape resembling a compass, with a functioning eye at the turning point, and the bottom perimeter resembles a square ruler who was very similar to Bill, as in he was also a floating shape with black limbs but also had a big wide mouth with buck teeth wearing black gloves along with a small blue aura.

Xanthar- a monster that walked on all four of its legs, had dark-purple skin and no head with a light-purple patch instead shaped like a load of bread, small trees growing out of its back and shoulders, a body shaped like a cube and wore a party hat.

Teeth- A demon shaped like a pair of dentures of a human being, but with elongated gums as limbs.

Keyhole-a monster with a blue, humanoid body, with a head that resembled a keyhole with a darker shade of blue around its eyes, small blue aura and a pink nose.

Amorphous Shape-a monster that resembled an unfolded Rubik's Cube, composed of many colorful contorted squares, several of which have eyes on them and a small white aura.

Pacifier- a monster that had the appearance of a demonic dark-grey baby with thick black horns, a pink bull-nose, red eyes,a black devil like tail and a titular red pacifier being sucked by a second face on its chest with a gold cross on its massive forehead with an eye similar to Bill's at its center and a red aura around its body.

Eye-Bats(bigger versions of them)- The Eye-Bats looked like eyeballs with bat-like wings at the side and appeared to be bioluminescent, as their bodies emitted light.

There was also a yellow demon which looked like a big orange lava lamp with teeth and darker orange "lava" inside it along with a grey bottom of it which served as a stand,the top of it was grey as well in the shape of a bowl hat with a red stripe runs along the outside of the hat and a yellow-orange aura which Bill forgot to mention that appeared in the background that I'm going to call 'Lava Tad'.

Bill and his friends laughed.

"Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here." Tyler said.

"Yeah! Things with one eye are weird!" Lazy Susan cried.

"We don't like out-of-towners." Grenda stated.

"We punch what we DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Manly Dan cried as he ripped open a mailbox.

"I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" Preston offered.

"Dad!" Pacifica cried.

"Not now, sweetie, the grownups are talking." Preston said.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer. How bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face." Bill said as he mixed Preston's face up in a horrific way.

Preston fell over screaming as Pacifica and her mother watched in horror.

Bill laughed as people ran away and turned Durland to stone.

"Durland! My precious Deputy Durland. No!" Sheriff Blubs cried as the flying eyeball took Durland away with its searchlight.

"It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind." Bill said as a large dark red-brown pyramid with the top detached and multiple bricks and broken off pieces floating around it. In the cracks and lines, there is an orange-red color which resembles lava rose from the ground into the sky and then animated the water tower.

"And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!" Bill added as colourful bubbles appeared.

A bubble passed through Sprott, who ripped off his shirt and screamed.

"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. Welcome one and all, to WeirdmaGEDDON!" Bill Cipher cried.

The water tower roared.

Cut to Dipper and Ford Pines in front of the Mystery Shack.

"So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a boop-boop." Ford said.

"Weirdmageddon." Dipper said.

Birds cawed and flew over Ford and Dipper as Various animals followed them.

"Agh!" Dipper cried as he was knocked over by a deer.

"Move it, stretch." a gnome said.

"Hey, we're scampering here!" another Gnome said.

"The rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger." Ford said as he picked up Dipper.

"Mabel! The rift must have cracked inside her backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her. " Dipper said as he began to run away with his walkie-talkie.

"Mabel! Come in, Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper called into his walkie talkie,

Ford quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Dipper. Listen to me. We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe." Ford said.

"Are you sure defeating Bill is even possible?" Dipper said.

"No. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you follow me?" Ford asked.

"To the ends of the Earth." Dipper said.

"Good. Because that's where we're heading. You also might want to step inside." Ford said.

Dipper and Ford ran inside.

"Weirdness wave!" Gnome said.

The pink wave washed over the Mystery Shack and over Soos' house, causing the barbecue to come to life and run away.

"Ah! Abuelita! A tidal wave of madness just went over us!" Soos said as he looked out the window.

"Oh, Soos, such an imagination." Abuelita said.

Soos turned around.

"Ah! You turned into a chair!" Soos cried.

"Why don't you have a seat and relax?" Abuelita asked.

"But what about you? And my friends?" Soos asked.

"I'll be fine. You go help the others." Abuelita said.

"When the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it." Soos said as he then kissed his grandmother and ran off.

"I'm coming for you, friends!" Soos cried.

"Time for a nap." Abuelita said as she reclined.

Cut to Stan nailing a sign to a tree.

Gompers grabbed the tassel on Stan's fez.

"Hey!" Stan cried,

Gompers tore the tassel off and ate it.

"That's it, goat! It's time I threw you off this property for good!" Stan cried.

The wave came over them and Gompers grew until he was as tall as the trees.

"On second thought, I'm gonna run like a coward now." Stan said as he proceed to scream while running away.

Gompers walked off in the opposite direction.

Cut to the arcade.

The wave washed over it and several video game characters broke out of the windows.

"Ha! Freedom! Freedom to PUNCH!" Rumble McSkirmish cried as he punched the air.

Cut to Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison.

"Okay, inmates, time to review your finger paintings." The man said.

He then looked at the first two paintings.

"Good. Nice." The man said.

Then he saw Gideon's painting and gasped.

Gideon's painting was a torn paper with a knife in it and 'Revenge" written on it and

"Love" written next to a picture of Mabel.

The man sighed.

"Gideon, does this look like someone who's ready to reenter society?" The man asked.

"Gideon's unappreciated in his time!" Ghost-Eyes cried.

"Oh, Ghost-Eyes, you're making me blush!" Gideon said.

"Gideon makes prison life worth living." a prisoner said.

"Gideon! Gideon!" All of the prisoners chanted.

Gompers a bit of the ceiling, making the rest crumble down.

Prisoners looked outside and gasped.

Gideon looked at the three-headed bird which had landed on his hand and screeched.

"Oh my. Bill came through." Gideon said.

Cut to Bill and his friends downtown.

"Ready to cause some havoc, boys?" Bill asked.

Bill's friends laughed.

Behind Bill, Dipper looked out the clock tower and Ford readied his rifle.

"Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this. We're only gonna have one chance to take this shot." Ford said as he got out his gun.

The gun resembled a large gun with a long gray body and a bright blue bulb at the end which forms when the weapon is activated along with a scope which is used to aim and a reticle was shaped like a triangle.

"Steady... steady... and..." Ford said as he aimed at bill and was about to fire.

The wave washed over them, making the bell come to life.

"Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo. I'm alive now." The bell said.

Ford fired and hit Bill's hat.

"Oh no!" Ford cried.

Bill's hat healed itself.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER." Bill said as he fired a beam at the tower and destroyed it.

Dipper was lying in the wreckage, bruised.

"Great uncle Ford!" Dipper cried.

Ford who was trapped under some wreckage, grunted.

"Dipper! Take my journals!" Ford said as he slid the backpack to Dipper, who picked up Journal 3.

"Listen, I know of one other way to defeat Bill, it's- " Ford began as he heard something behind him.

"Oh, no! Dipper! Run! Get down!" Ford cried as Dipper ran down the stairs.

Bill rose behind Ford with the six-fingered hand symbol in his eye.

"Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting an (Deep voice:) ETERNITY (Normal voice:) to have a chat face to face." Bill said.

"Wah!" Ford said as Bill lifted him up.

"Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!" Bill said as his friends clapped and cheered offscreen.

Dipper quietly came out of the window of the clock tower.

"This brainiac is the one who built the portal and the first place! Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks." Bill offered.

"I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!" Ford cried.

"Oh, yeah? -his Eye became a question mark- And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?" Bill asked as he put his hands up in a pose.

"This?" Ford asked as he imitated Bill's pose.

Bill shot a laser at Ford, petrifying him in gold.

Dipper gasped

Bill picked up Ford.

"Because I needed a new backscratcher!" Bill cried as he laughed with his friends as he scratched himself with Ford.

Dipper growled.

"That's enough!" Dipper cried as he came out from behind building.

"Hand over my uncle! Or else!" Dipper cried as he held up Journal 3.

"Now isn't. This. (Flies up to Dipper and his eye glows white; with a deep voice along with his normal voice:) INTERESTING. (Normal voice:) My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me? (Punches the air) Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got." Bill said.

Dipper flipped through 3 and shone blacklight on it.

"I...uh... I... uh..." Dipper said as he saw the page in Journal 3 that said "IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!".

"I UM I. Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT." Bill challenged him.

"Huh, BILL!" Dipper cried as he jumped at Bill but his fist hit a force field in front of Bill's eye.

"Oh." Dipper said as he was thrown backward into a tree.

Bill's friends laughed.

Dipper reached for Journal 3.

Bill levitated the Journals.

"That's right. Don't be a hero, kid. (Waves Ford) This is what happens to heroes in my world. " Bill said as he burnt the journals.

"NO! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper cried."

"Not much of a threat now, are you?" Bill asked Dipper.

He then turned around to face his friends.

"Now can anyone remind me why we came here?"" Bill asked them.

"To get WEIRD!" 8 ball replied.

There was a flying whale in the background.

"THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack." Bill said.

"Huh?" Dipper said.

8 Ball rolled his eyes.

"Heheheheh." Teeth laughed.

"Hench-maniacs, ROLL OUT!" Bill cried as he turned a car into a racecar-like vehicle.

The remaining demons got into the car.

"Let's get outta here, Bill!" Pyronica exclaimed.

"I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh." Bill Cipher sang.

Bill then drove away while firing lasers which changed things as he went past and laughing maniacally towards the fearamid.

Dipper stared at 8 Ball and Teeth while panting.

"So, you wanna eat him, or, something?" 8 ball asked.

"Oh, definitely, let's eat him." Teeth replied.

"Ahhhhh!" Dipper cried as he ran away while they followed him.

Two remaining pages of journal 3 floated away in the wind.

 _-Nazo's Scene during day 1 once Bill and friends reached the Fearamid-_

 _Bill was enjoying himself in his Fearamid, but the rift was leaking into other dimensions and Green gathered up his closest friends who weren't native to Gravity Falls and they were in a Bill proof base._

 _"This place is simply huge." Rainbow Dash said._

 _"Thank you, I've done much to help Green." A robot about four feet tall said as she hovered into view._

 _"Who's this?" Fluttershy asked._

 _"This is M.A.I.A or just Maia, she's an Ancient robot from the Sonic BOOM dimension who helped take down Lyric in the Rise of Lyric reality. She's been keeping this place running for a long time." Green explained._

 _"What exactly is this place for?" Xion asked._

 _"I'm glad you asked, you see ever since I was born as Nazo over a billion years ago. I set up this installation in order to monitor dimension rifts, anomalies, paradoxes and other alterations in reality." Green said._

 _"When word came of Gideon summoning Bill, we began monitoring all temporal and spatial events that have happened." Maia said as she floated to a computer screen big enough for a theatre room._

 _"So what have you been looking for exactly?" Uncle Chuck Hedgehog asked._

 _Green was typing and hummed to himself until he brought up a screen with tons of light dots._

 _"Well you see dimensions and timeliness cross and are slightly altered naturally. However the process takes a long time from the point of view of mortals, these lights represent dimensions and the worlds at their core. These lines we see connecting them colored blue show the normal coexistence of worlds, but the red lines show worlds that are interacting be it by natural or unnatural means such as portals man made or natural. But every so often artificial means can make a rift happen, such as the one Bill used." Green waited for questions._

 _"So this is basically a map of a multiverse working. That's amazing." Dr. Oliver said, Decoe Prime and Bocoe Prime as well as Bokkun Prime were by his side._

 _"Yes, and with the information Cid from Radiant Garden gave us. And my scans from across reality, I have found some disturbing events." Maia said as she remotely changed the settings too show events that happened until Bill broke the rift free._

 _"For the past one hundred years there have been an unusual amount of time paradoxs. Altered timelines, dimension and time traveling, altered realities and entire collapses of multiverses only for a reboot. This plus the broken rift made by Ford's portal has caused a nasty chain of events too happen. Bill himself has visited the mindscape of most worlds we know to leave a connection." Green said as the monitor was showing tons of red lines, some of which crossovered each other multiple times._

 _"This doesn't look good." Princess Twilight Sparkle said._

 _"It isn't, thankfully I made Kingdom Hearts multiverse, the Equestria Multiverse, Mega Man's multiverse and my native multiverse immense. But everywhere else has either been effected or will be, Bill's weirdness will spread worse than all the plagues of our worlds, even Darkness is afraid of it." Green said as sweat dropped down his eyebrows._

 _Meanwhile Uncle Grandpa travelled to see Bill, Bill was alone for a moment when the weird hero appeared._

 _"Good morning!" Uncle Grandpa said._

 _"Oh it's you..." Bill said with annoyance in his tone._

 _"Let me guess old man, you came to party with the weirdness and maybe help your friends? Well guess what, I can make things weird and I can unweird them twice as fast." Bill said as he sent and anti-weird wave on to Uncle Grandpa and his entire dimension._

 _"What happened to my weirdness sonny? Oh no! I sound like an...an..." Grandpa said._

 _"That's right, now your just another old Grandpa!" Bill said evilly._

 _"But why young Bill?" Grandpa asked._

 _"I've been planning this day for a long time, I'm not letting some weirdness case from another dimension like you ruin my fun, face it old man you look deformed, people hate your show and odds are you'll get cancelled soon and exist only in memories and the rerun shown often. I'm going to make my party big, and I've gotten at least two of my super prized pieces for my game." Bill explained, he was being truly evil._

 _"That's not nice sonny." Grandpa said._

 _"Life isn't nice gramps, now get back to your un-weirded reality and leave me to ruin more lives in peace." Bill said as he sent Grandpa back to his reality._

 _"Wow Stanford, I've already defeated a series protagonist in under one scene. I'm surely on a roll." Bill said to Uncle Ford's statue._

 _"Oh don't give me that look Six Fingers, you knew this was coming and you get to have so many honours now that you're like this." Bill said as he flew along his dungeon while carrying Ford's statue._

 _"You see you're the first of my Symbol Status, my first Fallen Hero Statue, my first Scientist Statue, and you're my most prized of all statues I own. I'm glad you can't talk back now, you could've played it smart and join me or at least make a false alliance so you could've gotten me while my guard was down, but no you had to play the boring hero and go down like a chump. Now my weirdness is spreading to all those worlds you wanted to see, and your ever precious family you only just got back and friends are going to be doomed. On top of that you never thanked Stanley for being a good brother and saving your worthwhile life. I think once I get my symbols I'll melt him when it's over, and you'll never get to tell him you are grateful for him or love him. How does that make you feel Stanford?" Bill said to Uncle Ford's statue._

 _Ford had tears come out of his right eye, even though he couldn't do anything he could still hear and cry._

 _"That's what I thought, well I'm off to play with some of my new game pieces, I wonder if Mrs. Northwest will make a good screaming statue toy?" Bill said as he placed Ford's statue on a circle that was actually the cipher wheel._

 _-End of Nazo's scene-_

 _There was an explosion where the old church that had the dinosaurs underneath were and the dinosaurs came out to add to the chaos of the apocalypse which is why the pterodactyl appeared on top of the mall on day 3._

 _The giant cluster in the earth's core was being timed as it will eventually emerge and destroy the earth._

 _The Crystal Gems teamed up with Peridot to find a way to stop the Cluster from destroying the earth by making a drill as fast as they could._

 _XANA sent the robo-ponies to Earth (Code Lyoko's real world) and the rest of the tooniverse to destory all of Humanity -real and toon- along with Toonkind (Good, neutral and Anti-hero)._

 _Eggman and Dr Wily arrived in Gravity Falls while no one was looking and began creating enough pollution to power up Hex_ xus as he would be strong enough to help Bill's army for the next stage in his plan along with the Robo-ponies, cauldron-born, the Litch, XANA etc.

 _Inside the fearamid…_

 _The interior of the fearamind was black with neon, rainbow lines around the bricks which also appear to flash with the music, stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil and Bill's "throne" which was also in the room, looked like a black and rainbow-lined pyramid with the top missing and two stairs lining the bottom._

 _-Nazo's multiple scenes-_

 _Bill was enjoying some drinks, he then talked with Krytos about another deal he made._

 _"Which deal is this one?" Krytos asked._

 _"It was the one where I recruited a villain who's probably ruining his world at this point. And said villain is none other than Merlock." Bill said._

 _"Whose Merlock?" Kryptos asked._

 _"A wolf from the Ducktales world, he was a movie villain and is a useful ally. He currently has a magic genie under his command." Bill said as he rolled a flashback like it was moving a projecter from his eye._

 _Flashback_

 _Bill saved Merlock from falling too his doom, the evil sorcerer was grateful and asked what Bill is._

 _"I'm just a guy who likes making deals with people who got jerked around." Bill claimed as he leaned against his cane._

 _"Are you going to offer me a deal?" Merlock asked._

 _"Only if you'd make a wish for tons of odd stuff to happen in the world of Gravity Falls. And in ex-change I'll see too it that you get back your talisman and the genie is a genie again. So that way you can rule your world, make sure Scrounge sees his precious money bin turned into your place and then wish him and his family into limbo." Bill said as he offered his hand._

 _"You sound very generous and I'll take your deal." Merlock said as he shook Bill's hand._

 _"Oh yeah I, Bill Cipher am on a roll. We villains are going to have our time!" Bill said as he gave Merlock his talisman back._

 _Merlock then did a repeat of what happened in the movie when he took over the bin, he did it a day before Bill's big day._

 _"Merlock please... I don't want to grant anymore wishes." Genie begged._

 _"Relax Genie, Bill Cipher has given me a second chance. This time my fortress shall be complete, then we shall rule the world." Merlock said with a smile._

 _"Oh no! You're not taking my bin again!" Scrooge McDuck said but Merlock swatted him aside._

 _"Oh but your bin is all I want from you Scrooge. And to show no ill will, Genie I wish for Scrooge and his entire family to be here as my fortress rises into the skies!" Merlock wished._

 _"Will you never change...?" Genie said sadly as he brought the duck family to the bin and then did a repeat of how he did the wish from the movie to create the fortress._

 _After Merlock laughed triumphantly Donald was angry and saying angry stuff when he saw Scrooge was hurt._

 _"What did you say?!" Merlock shouted._

 _"Come on Merlock, don't take it personally. You know what they say about..." but before Genie could finish Merlock shouted._

 _"Silence! I wish for you to send the entire Duck family out of my house, and into limbo!" Merlock ordered._

 _"I...I won't!" Genie cried._

 _"Do it! So I order!" Merlock said._

 _"I have no choice!" Genie cried out._

 _"We...we understand." Scrooge said as he and his family hugged each other as they were blown into limbo, Merlock laughed again as his plans came together._

 _Present day_

 _"And with that Weirdmageddon was insured to happen." Bill said, everyone laughed in cheer._

 _Bill enjoyed partying with his friends until one of his Eye-Bats delivered a group turned into statues._

 _"Well, well, well... Old Stitched Heart and his friends all in one set minus Corduroy, who would've thought I'd get two pieces to my grand prize collection within two hours. This is just hilarious, and I got him in a pose where he's taking a selfie too show the world. Ahahahaha! And I can add this piece to my collection." Bill Cipher said as he took Robbie and placed him in his circle where Ford was located._

 _"Oh boy, two in two hours old Ford. And I've got all his friends and family minus the Corduroy girl, I'll place what I have so far in my friends and family of prized pieces lot." Bill said to Ford's statue._

 _"Oh poor Robbie, we didn't really properly meet outside of fanfiction, such a shame but hey that's life and unlike Ford here. You have a very lively expression on your face, I really like it. But enjoy being here for the rest of your life Stitched Heart." Bill Cipher said as he teleported out._

 _Meanwhile in Fairy World_

 _It was a peaceful day in Fairy World of the Fairly Odd Parents world, until a rift opened and the weirdest of Bill's weirdness started to come, the fairies panicked. And many wishes and magic uses resulted in weirdness happening. Meanwhile at the prison home of Fairy World's most nasty fairies, the anti-fairies and occasional gnome. Anti-Cosmos was counting the seconds roll by, then a weirdness wave hit the prison and it came to life with tons of eyeballs and legs and it could talk. As it stood up it said "we're free!" And ran fast._

 _"Did you hear that inmates? The day Bill told us about is finally here! Now we shall have our revenge on everything and everyone who did us wrong!" Anti-Cosmo said in glee._

 _The inmates rallied to him, among his commanders was an evil fairy couple called Vinny and Vex._

 _Vex had blue eyes and red hair and is a bad girl._

 _Vinny looked like a gangster from the fifties and had black hair and was proud of his looks._

 _"We'll show them what happens when you mess with us." Vinny said, he spoke like a gangster from the fifties._

 _"Oh Vinny you say the most nasty things." Vex said as she hugged him._

 _"Why thanks babe, we'll be fine if we follow Anti-Cosmo and his ally Bill Cipher." He said as he and Vex helped command the evil normal fairies which were few next to the Anti-Fairies._

 _As the chaos went on, Jorgen Von Strangle knew where the source of it all was coming from. He went to Gravity Falls._

 _"Great Googly Moogly! What has happened to Gravity Falls since I was last here?!" The giant fairy said as a flock of Eye-Bats flew by him and the Water Tower walked around drinking water from an upside down waterfall._

 _Jorgen then flew to the top of the Fearamid and as Bill and his friends partied they heard a loud and familiar voice. "Bill Cipher!" Was heard._

 _"Oh great... Looks like he had to show up." Bill said with no hint of annoyance in his tone. Jorgen then smashed through the roof and met Bill face to face._

 _"Jorgen Von Strangle, the head fairy on Da Rules of Fairies, how have you been since your voice changed?" Bill said as he was breaking the fourth wall with a smile._

 _"To what do I owe the Arnold of fairies to my humble home that's like two and a half hours old?" Bill said while smiling._

 _"Enough! You know why I am here; your weirdness is leaking into Fairy World and making stuff to darn weird. You must end this now before it is too late for all of us!" Jorgen yelled._

 _"Nice wind pipes, and no can do I've made some deals I'm keeping and the party barely started right guys." Bill Cipher said to everyone._

 _His friends all agreed, and were wondering what would happen._

 _"If you don't listen then Binky will record your humiliating defeat by my muscles." Jorgen said._

 _Just then a poof with pixels came into the Fearamid._

 _"Bill Cipher, you're in violation of more than twenty articles and laws regarding weirdness and alternate worlds, the Pixie Corp is here to arrest you." H.P the Head Pixie said with tons of pixies._

 _Bill Cipher and his friends all laughed._

 _"Well the tight stiff girls have come to join the party with Jorgen haven't you?" Bill said after wiping away a tear of joy._

 _H.P in his monotone voice said. "Just because we're pixies, doesn't automatically make us girls." H.P said._

 _"And furthermore we're only helping Jorgen because we share a common interest of getting rid of your weirdness." Sanderson said in a tone just like H.P._

 _"Well said Sanderson." H.P said._

 _"Of course you boring villains would be against me, you honestly are just plain and just fun suckers, boys let's show them how we party." Bill said as he clashed with Jorgen Von Strangle and used his cane too fight Jorgen's wand, the fight lasted fifteen minuted. Hectorgon defeated Sanderson, Kryptos defeated H.P and Bill was punching and firing beam shots at Jorgen until the fairy fell. Bill pushed his cane against Jorgen's throat and said._

 _"You couldn't leave weird enough alone could you? Well now you're down and your magic is powerless I think I'll do this now." Bill said as he fired an eye beam and made Jorgen a statue._

 _Sanderson and H.P were held by Hectorgon and Kryptos, Bill then said, "You're next." He turned them into statues as they said: "Nooo..." in their monotones, as they got turned to statues._

 _Everyone laughed and the other pixies were turned to ash that was sent to Pixie, Inc._

 _Bill then took Jorgen's wand and followed Binky to Fairy World. "Jorgen fell to Bill!" Binky cried._

 _Then a laugh was heard as Jorgen's wand returned with someone else holding it._

 _"Ahahahaha! Hel-lo fairies, I'm Bill Cipher and I singlehandly defeated Jorgen Von Strangle and the Head Pixie, and I've come to say that Da Rules no longer apply and chaos and magic can run rampant in this world and the neighborhood of worlds. I think I'll keep Jorgen's wand as a trophy and have risk of some-one taking it._

 _..." Bill said as he twirled the wand, he then shouted "Psych!" and smashed it setting all Anti-Fairies free which broke the borders of worlds in the Fairly Odd Parents multiverse._

 _The wand was completely destroyed with but a sliver of the black wand left._

 _"Well enjoy your chaos." Bill Cipher said as he teleported back to Gravity Falls and played with his statues before placing them in col-lections._

 _In Dimmsdale, "this is Chet Ubetchat, with a special report. Chaos! Destruction! Weird! That's what's happening as odd creatures come out of the skies and their all destroying the city and peo-ple. Luckily the news room will broadcast until we either are saved or get made weird."_

 _A weird-ness wave hit Chet Ubetcha, and he became a 200 foot giant._

 _"This is Chet Uchetcha saying, I'm now a giant and can broadcast without the helicopter giving me visuals." He said._

 _As for Vicky, she was harassing a kid and counting money._

 _But the money turned into Money Hounds and Cash Badgers, and the kid became a monster with a troll like body and seven tongues._

 _Vicky ran and screamed, the weirdness made Timmy's house move on its own, before Timmy could do anything he and his family were teleported along with their house and Tootie to the space base that belonged to Green._

 _Meanwhile in the Fearamid._

 _"And you see Jorgen, I find it funny what you said about humiliating me earlier this hour. Your world is in chaos and I might pay your wife a visit, you look so beaten and scared poor man. Well you're in my Fallen Heroes collection and H.P and Sanderson are now in the Villains vs Villains collection, I'm so happy. Well back to partying and I hope I have more guests." Bill Cipher said as he left a Jorgen statue._

 _In the pixie's thoughts this happened. (Sanderson, please hold me.) H.P thought._

 _(I can't sir, because I'm frozen in place.) Sanderson thought._

 _(This stinks.) H.P thought._

 _Lil' Gideon and his gang went to the town and spoke with Bill Cipher._

 _"Hello Lil' Gideon, how's it been since we made our deal?" Bill asked Gideon._

 _"Well considering I survived humiliation from other worlds, and fought hard so I could get Mabel. I've been well, and my gang is here, boys meet Bill Cipher our liberation from prison." Gideon said, his gang cheered._

 _"I know what you mean, well we aren't getting pushed around anymore. My old friends from my dimension are here, and your precious Mabel is safe in a time bubble I made to protect her from her family and the weirdness." Bill said as he lifted up Gideon and showed him the time bubble._

 _"Oh! Bill you're the best, your friends look mighty fierce." Gideon said._

 _"Thank you." Pyronica said with a wink._

 _"Well Gideon, I kept my end of our deal. All you need to do now is handle something for me and keep this key to Mabel's bubble safe. And you all need some clothes." Bill said as he snapped his fingers and gave Gideon and his gang their clothes from the Weirdmageddon episode._

 _"Oho! I've always fancied a cowboy hat." Gideon said._

 _"Well here's cars, now go my road warriors and enforce my will upon others ahahahaha!" Bill Cipher said as Gideon and his gang rolled out._

 _"Hey Bill, why did you let One-Eyed Star go?" Krytos asked._

 _"We made a deal, plus I need an unweird agent. And when the time is right I'll get him for the circle." Bill said, the others laughed in glee._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _-With Soos..-_

 _Soos was doing his best to help people escape, he didn't recall anyone he helped being someone he knows. But he did his best, after the initial chaos and weirdness waves he found a boy with a broken bike, Soos carried the boy and his bike out of town._

 _"Now let's see, what exactly is broken?" Soos asked the boy._

 _"Well my bike stopped moving it's petals." The boy said._

 _Soos looked over the bike._

 _"Ah your chain just came undone is all, here let me fix it." Soos said as he did just that, the boy was happy and found his family they said they'd write a song about Soos for everything he has done today out of the kindness of his heart._

 _-end of Nazo's scene-_

" _I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
They're hypnotized by my way of walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well, Everybody needs a friend,  
And I got you and you and you.  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous." Bill Cipher sang as his friends laughed._

 _-Day 1 ended-_

-During day 2-

I was searching for the others and trying to find the others while evading the eyebats.

"It's day 2 of the Apocalypse. I'm alone, hungry and terrified. So far I haven't found my friends or Dipper, the other Pines members and their friends.

If you do find this recording and I get captured, Sky, Altessa, everyone:

Please do everything in your power to save Mabel, defeat Bill and restore the universe back to normal otherwise no one is safe" I said in to the walkman recorder I'd found laying in one of the wrecked buildings.

I sighed as I hid in an abandoned building somewhere near the mall.

"All _I want to do is continue to do creative writing. Creative writing!_

 _All I want to do everyday is just creative writing._

 _All I want to see right in front of me is creative writing._

 _I don't really want to go out a lot and If I do I hope it's not forever, cuz if you were me, I'm sure you'd want to do creative writing._

 _All I want to do is continue to do creative writing" I sang softly to the 'Giant woman' tune._

Meanwhile...

Sky and the others were hiding in the bunker with McGucket.

"We need to find Grace, Dipper and the other characters if we want to get out of this apocalypse alive" Jean said. 

"How do you suggest we do that?" Petal asked.

"We keep out of the eyebats' view and find clues that could lead us to them" Sky said.

"I wouldn't set one foot out there, boys and girls. Cuz once you're out, you're exposed to being turned to stone!" McGucket cried.

"We know Old Man, we saw it happen" Amethyst said.

"How did you get here?!" Bryn cried.

"I don't know" Amethyst replied.

So the Disney Knights and their successors ventured out to the town to find clues on where Dipper, Mabel, their family, friends and I were.

At the same time, I saw Mabel's shooting star Bubble.

"Guys, if you find this tape and I get caught try heading to the pink bubble with Mabel's shooting star symbol in order to meet up with Dipper and friends" I said into the tape.

A random flash of light appeared as Legendary Betty Boop came to the scene.

"I'll help you save the day, brave young girl" Betty said as she stood in a striking pose.

Her dramatic entrance was interrupted by an eyebat which turned her to stone and took her away.

I gasped and ran away to looked for food and better shelter in fear.

"Mustn't get caught for the sake of helping the others rescue Mabel and having one of my speculation theory feelings confirmed, I must not get..." I whispered.

There was a hoovering sound and I turned around slowly.

Hoovering above me was an eyebat that was searching for any remaining humans to turn to stone.

I tried to stay very still but I accidentally dropped a meat can on the ground which made a loud noise.

The eyebat turned and spotted me in the red-lit dark as it pointed its searchlight at me.

"NOOOO! NOT MY NIGHTMARE!" I cried as it turned me to stone and took me straight to Bill Cipher as I left my walkman( **it's an old cassette player and no I've never actually used one but I've heard of one** ) on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bernice watched Dipper as he ran away from Teeth and 8-ball and blocked their path to let Dipper escape.

"We've got a back-up weapon: The Love God" Teeth said.

-AnonymousZGirl's scene/idea-

The Love God had a special rainbow-coloured potion that was similar to 'Heartbreak Past' but specially designed for Bernice called 'Secret Crush That wish to Forget Past and Future' on Bernice (Past and Future, mean the ones she had a crush on and the future meaning that she will get a crush on in the future when she gets older) and threw it at Bernice.

It revealed her crushes that she used to have and will have which included  
Bill Cipher (He had a human like body but the same head), TMNT 2012 Shredder, Xever (who we all know as Fishface.) who was surprisingly in his human form even if it wasn't really him, Emperor Awesome, NegaDuck, Sweet-Eels from The Ben 10 Omniverse show, Dan Phantom, Toffee and Smarty the leader of the Toon Patrol.

Bernice got embarrassed, reached behind her and took out a toon like hammer.

She then started to beat her past crushes and future to be crushes she gets older away.

After her five minute fury smash, she glared darkly at 8-Ball and Teeth.

"You two say one word to your friend Bill, and I will make your lives a living nightmare...I will break your Teeth and I will poke out your eye balls out 8-Ball, you hear me! you even tell him I will get a crush on him in the future and I will not only break your teeth and poke out your eyes, but I will break every part of your body and then throw you in a pit of lava...WITH FRED FREDBURGER!"Bernice said as a very dark aura appeared around her as her eyes started to glow.

"NOT HIM!"the two scream and they ran for it which caused them to not being able to eat Dipper as they were now very scared of Bernice.

-end of AnonymousZGirl's scene/idea-

XXXXXXXXXX

-With Soos..-

-Nazo's Scenes-

Day 2 of Weirdmageddon

Soos was busy helping a group of people get out of town.

"So you guys are hungry right?" Soos asked.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday." Most of the group said.

"I ate a few minutes ago." One guy with a grin on his face said.

"Hmm... I remember one of the Bible stories my grandma read to me about a cool dude who shared food. Jesus was his name, and he once fed thousands by sharing bread and fish." Soos then pulled out his slice of infinite pizza.

"Oh snap! I've got an idea." Soos then shared his slice by breaking it into pieces and fed the group he helped escape from town.

"Thank you for feeding us and giving us leftovers." A person said.

"Your welcome dudes, but Mabel and Dipper should be thanked because I got the pizza thanks to them, but when I think about it. Its likely God and Jesus made sure they won, because they knew the wish I would make, and now that wish has helped feed people in need of help. Oh my... I found a whole new level of handiness." Soos said as he remembered the day he got the pizza.

"Then we shall thank the Lord and Jesus for sending you to help us." One person said.

"Awesome dudes, well this is the town limits. The weirdness hasn't gone beyond the town border... Yet, so your likely to run into traffic and take care." Soos said, as he walked by he found a robe.

"Wow this looks cool." He said as he put it on and travelled, people made more songs about Soos.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the World of Jimmy Neutron's world ...

Jimmy's computer calculated and scanned stuff and warned him about the damage being done to Timmy's world, and Fairy World.

"Leaping leptons! What's going on?!" Jimmy said to his robot dog Goddard.

"Bark!" The robot replied.

"Hmm... These readings on the interdimensional anomalies going on don't make sense, not logically or scientifically... Something undocumented by science is going on. We need to figure out what's going on Goddard." Jimmy said.

"Bark, bark." Goddard said in his robotic dog barks.

"Yes because our friends in Dimmsdale are in danger, and odds are Retroville will be hit next." Jimmy said as he worked until he got a message from Uncle Ford the author of the journals in Gravity Falls.

Ford gave Jimmy all the information he had to make a weapon to stop Bill Cipher, the information was to be sent if the computers of Jimmy's lab detected Bill's weirdness.

Though Jimmy hoped for a scientific explanation to Bill's weirdness he was content with knowing that Bill broke a rift containment device and was spreading his weirdness.

Jimmy worked hard on the weapon, by the time he brought it out Bill arrived with Pyronica and Hectorgon.

"Bill Cipher is here, Goddard. Activate flight mode we need to stop him quick." Jimmy said to his robot dog. While they got ready, Bill and the rest of his friends all arrived and were still 2D.

The people of Retroville were in awe at the sight of them.

"Ahahahaha! Look at us, we're all 2D graphic beings in a 3D graphic world." Bill said as he twirled his cane and laughed with his friends.

"What's a giant triangle doing in town with other shapes?" Jimmy's dad said.

"Hugh Neutron, been a long while since I last saw you." Bill said as he levitated Hugh off of the ground.

Jimmy and Goddard got the weapon ready.

"Leaping leptons, Bill has my dad." Jimmy said.

"I've got to hit him fast." Jimmy said as he aimed.

But then out of the blue a spaceship came crashing into town and the weapon made a small shot that hit Bill's left arm.

Bill was surprised upon seeing his arm half gone, he regenerated it and turned his attention to Jimmy and Goddard.

"James Isaac Neutron, you've just made a big mistake." Bill said as he lifted up Hugh.

"Hi Jimmy, this kind triangle guy offered me to rule all the ducks I want with a lifetime of pies. All I had to do was shake his hand and tell him that a guy named Ford showed you how to make a weapon." Hugh said.

"Dad!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry but it was a good deal." Hugh said.

"And before I give you your gift, time for a freeze." Bill said as he zapped Hugh into a statue.

"Dad! No!" Jimmy cried out.

"Yup I wanted you to see what I can do now that I'm physical, to think that alien ship is what helped me survive this nasty toy." Bill said as he snapped his fingers and the weapon melted.

"No Ford's weapon! What alien came to terrorize us now?" Jimmy said as he was confused.

Everyone looked at the ship, and out of the wreckage came Sheen.

"Hi Jimmy! I'm back from outer space, I got lost after accidentally flying your rocket." Sheen said.

"Sheen!?" Jimmy said.

"That triangle turned Hugh into a statue, let's get him." Sam said as the people got ready.

"Oh no the little humans are going to attack us, whatever shall we do?" Bill said sarcastically.

"I think we'll do this!" He used his eye beam to turn an angry crowd into statues.

"Well I'm outta here." Sam said.

"I don't think so, Pyronica burn his shop." Bill ordered and Pyronica did just that.

"Why you no good!" Sam shouted, he got frozen with an angry look.

"Cool, people are becoming statues." Sheen said.

"Sheen! Bill is evil and after our friends and families. I tried to stop him but he melted my weapon." Jimmy said.

Bill then looked at the townspeople.

"True I'm doing that, but I'm not as bad as you Jimmy. I mean how many crises and troubles have happened because of you and that big brain?" Bill said as he then floated around Jimmy.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're far to smart for that. You may be a hero but who brought an invasion of pants, showed the Yokians how to get to earth, shrunk the town, nearly made Libby a mad with power queen. Among many other things, it was you and you did those things in the name of science because your big head wanted to know answers."Bill stated.

Upon saying this the people turned on Jimmy and his friends, but Bill got Jimmy and froze him first, Goddard and Jimmy's friends were teleported thanks to Green.

"Well time to head back home so Pyronica and her minions can get ready to have fun here." Bill said as he and his friends left with stolen food and the statues.

Sheen and most of his friends were saved from the Weirdness of Bill Cipher, they were in the special space station built by Green for the ultimate alliance. "Oh darn it, I'm in space again." Sheen said as he looked out a window.

Then the Retroville characters made up of Sheen, Libby and Carl met the Disney Knights at the station and were informed on what was going on.

Sonic Prime's Uncle Chuck showed footage of what happened to Cindy Vortex and a few other dimensions.

"Ahahahaha! Cindy Vortex where are you?" Pyronica asked.

Then Cindy tried to fight the tall woman but failed and Bill zapped her.

"Oh what a cruelly wonderful world this is. I've been watching you for a long time." he said.

Just then Bill got a call from Hugh Neutron.

"Yellow?... I kept my end of the deal... Yeah you wanted to be king of the world of ducks, never said which one... No you're staying in the weird Breadwinners world... I'm just that way... Now if you don't mind I'm crushing the will of one of my enemies... Bye bye-bye." Bill said as he ended the call.

Meanwhile in the frog-looking duck world of Breadwinners...

"Noooooo!" Hugh cried out.

After that a Weirdness wave hit Retroville and turned a ton of the people into bobble heads.

"Ahahahaha! Oh Cindy, if only you told Jimmy how much you truly love him. You like that one girl from another world I've been too, have the same problem with a hero of your world. You don't know how too properly say you love the kid, and that you only act mean to hide your feelings. At least Helga in the Hey Arnold world told Arnold how she felt(Sissi), but I'm not talking about her, I mean someone else from a world with an evil computer virus whose helping me big time. On another note Hexxus is eating pollution that the egghead and Einstein wannabe are making in Gravity Falls. Anyway your mine now Vortex, maybe I'll destroy your world for the fun of it while you set on the other side of my statue collection opposite from Jimmy. And I've got big news for the people of Retroville and Dimmsdale when I'm done getting an old friend back." Bill said as he teleported away and let Pyronica have her fun.

Meanwhile people at Green's space station were wondering where he was, then the MAIA robot from the Sonic BOOM world appeared and answered their question.

"Green has been busy looking for what is truly the source of this chaos, he's been contacting and rescuing people in worlds that aren't Bill Proof. He's also been checking the status of three beings Bill is interested in and if any piece of the virus world Phaze survived. I need to check something quick, I got a secure transmission." MAIA explained before she took off for the tunnel networks with communication equipment.

Meanwhile Bill created the Teen Titans Go world as he made sure that weird cartoons were created; Then he also made the weird Be Cool Scooby-Doo and Wabbits worlds just for the sake of weirdness, while having a blast with his crew in the Fearamid.

Wyrm was complaining as he was trapped in his little prison, but then a portal opened up inside of the spaceship that the hyper cube was in. A long black glowing arm came through the portal, then it picked up Wyrm's cube and pulled it into the portal.

"Well will you look at this guys, I found my old pal The Wyrm." Bill Cipher said.

"Oh Bill, its been far to long since we last met." Wyrm said.

He was a very bizarre looking creature, he had a head resembling a giant clam, with purple worm/anemone-like "hair, two rows of teeth: the top row was big and square while the bottom row was small and sharp and big red eyes with a humanoid body wearing an odd green with yellow ornaments outfit and red gloves plus his left leg was a tentacle.

"I told you I would come through for you." Bill said as he thought up of a way to get Wyrm out of the cube.

"I'm so glad you saved me after those nasty turtles met me." Wyrm said.

"Yeah and thanks to my plan, the fools went back in time and their temporal displacement allowed me to not only track them. But locate the place where you got sealed up." Bill said while twirling his cane.

"Ohoho! This means that soon my friends will be found." Wym said with excitement.

"And then we can all have a real party, especially when I find an ideal idiot to wish you out of there." Bill said as all the villains in the Fearamid laughed.

-End of Nazo's scene-

 _Sky, Altessa and the others found the tape and walkman I'd left behind and played it._

" _...Get to Mabel's Bubble..." The walkman repeated._

 _They all looked towards the cliffs and saw the pink bubble in chains._

" _Everyone let's go, we have to get there before the eyebats figure out we're alive and meet up with Dipper, Soos and Wendy if they're still alive" Sky said._

" _Garnet, is Steven well protected this time?" Amethyst asked._

" _Don't worry, with my gauntlets, Pearl's spear, Connie Sword and Emerald and Marine's weapons; nothing can stand between us and Steven" Garnet said._

 _There was a crash sound as the Robo-ponies led by Robo-Twilight invaded the temple and took Steven away, cracking Pearl, Peridot and Emerald's gems in the process._

" _STEVEN!" Garnet cried._

" _We'll save him" Lapis said as she and Obsidian fused again as they charged after the ponies as Amazonite._

" _Catch us if you can!" Robo-Luna cried as the robo-ponies flew away and then separated into groups of ten as Robo-Twilight led its 'friends' to target Robin, Robo-Celestia led another group to find me(even though I was a stone statue at this point) and Robo-Luna told the other groups to find the leaders of the Disney Knights' allies before heading to Gravity Falls to help Bill Cipher start 'Phase 2', the cryptic event no one is able to figure out the meaning behind while Robo-Luna itself headed out to target Mabel's bubble in order to protect it from the inside._

 _As that was happening, Dipper was avoiding eyebats as he searched for Grunckle Stan and his friends with no luck._

 _Stan hadn't been seen since the Gompers incident and was possibly hiding in the Mystery Shack during this time._

 _Neo in her disguise that was seen at the tournament spied on Stan and went off to report to Bill Cipher._

Neo in her disguise had black hair with lighter streaks where her white streaks would normally be done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, her bangs was still in the same usual style from her original appearance and green eyes wearing an outfit reminiscent of Gothic lolita fashion, with a black and white color scheme and a style of dress reminiscent of Victorian era clothing consisting a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar which exposes her midrif and a black ribbon bow hanging from front of the collar, medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists, a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt and black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

" _Don't worry, Neo. I have a perfect plan for him. Now go and return to Cinder" Bill said._

 _Neo nodded and disappeared in a flash of white, pink and brown ice cream light through her ability (semblance) to create illusions._

" _Everything is going to plan and now I have the Disney Knights 'leader' trapped in stone. They're goners now." Bill said._

 _All According to plan... he thought as the three day party in the fearamind continued as the Eyebat brought me in and Bill placed me on the extended wheel with symbols from the infinity-sided die under the crescent moon symbol._

 _Meanwhile, Green was busy working on his latest project in the space station he built that was in a far away part of the universe that Bill couldn't touch._

 _Everyone else who was on board watched the screen that showed Gravity Falls while they waited for Green to come back._

 _Libra and Young April was with them as they watched._

 _April received a telepathic message:_

 _'April O'Neil, Tell the Hedgehog that Bill knows about his attempt at building something to stop him. It's not going to work as your little friends from Gravity Falls are going to fall into his well-thought out trap that involves Mabel's mind. If you ever want to see your friends again, Tell him to send the 'pink-haired one' to meet Bishop during day 3 in an abandoned warehouse near the entrance to the turtle lair in the 2012 universe who will tell her what's going on. I am on no one's side and you don't know me but I know you. If all goes well, the Vampire Queen who's a friend of the boy known as 'Finn' will come to assist you when the time is right along with a lizard-like friend of Ralph's known as 'Mona Lisa'. Good luck.'_

 _What was that...about?_ April thought.

At the same time through the portal to Cake 'n' bacon...

"Coral, Kaito; Make a pact with Cinder. With her team and tactics, we might be able to rebuild what's left of our forces and join it with the White fang and use of the Grimm monsters" PIXAR said.

"But Mother, we don't even know what her plan is" Coral stated.

"That's what I'm betting on" PIXAR said.

"Understood, we're going now. I heard the Vytal Festival is on at the moment and her team is representing one of the kingdoms" Kaito said as the two siblings went through a portal to the exciting RWBY world.

"If she's as good as they say she is, She'll help us take down those pesky knights with a surprise attack DURING the apocalypse" PIXAR said as she stared at a picture of Cinder with Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Roman.

"Dan, stay on guard solider. We might need you again for this last resort plan" she said.

"Roger that" Dan replied as he readied his gauntlets and smiled.

-Nazo's scene-

At the Fearamid, Bill and his gang were partying. Hexus was growing huge thanks to the Egg Skull factory that Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily created, he was ready but greedily fed off of the pollution. Bill Cipher grinned as he saw a monster with tentacle around it's mouth shooting lasers in the town Gravity Falls. "Looks like this is some party if he's here." Bill said with a grin as he watched the monster, then a portal opened up into the Fearamid.

"Well here we are Mandy this is da place where the weirdness pouring into Endsville is coming from." A tall cartoon Grim Reaper with a Jamaican accent said to a blond haired girl about twelve years old.

"This place doesn't look like anywhere we've been before." Mandy said as she looked around, she was wearing a pink shirt with a flower on it and ware a black beret in her hair.

"Oh! Look at all the weird stuff, this place looks cool. I wonder if they have pie." A dim witted boy named Billy said, he was wearing a blue and white shirt and had jeans and a red hat, he also had a big nose.

"Billy, I doubt that tbey do." Mandy said.

"Well, well, well, well, well! If it isn't Grim the Grim Reaper of the Endsville world. Haven't seen you in a long while." Bill said to Grim.

"Bill Cipher! Figured tis was your weirdness man." Grim said as he narrowed his eye holes at Bill.

"And I see you got yourself in the service of two kids, and now the borders too your worlds are broken and part of what's mine." Bill said.

"What is he talking about." Mandy asked.

"Long ago tall and bone-y here knew a day would come when I'd be free from my dying dimension. I made a deal I'd leave his Underworld, your world and others part of it alone unless a day came when he'd become a servant too children." Bill said as he came out from behind Mandy.

"Oo! Did you make a deal you'd get frogs!" Billy said.

"No." Bill said.

"Oh what about a puppy?!" Billy asked.

"No I didn't." Grim said with a frown on his face.

"Oh! Oh! What about game cards?!" Billy asked.

Bill took a moment and looked into Billy's past and found that he is a complete idiot, a very gullible idiot. "Say Billy, would you like to make a deal?" Bill said.

"What kind of deal?" Billy asked.

"Don't do anything, Bill is dangerous and pure evil." Grim said.

"Evil is a point of view, the current word would be insane." Bill said as he took out his cane and spun it around with his eye closed.

"We have to stop Bill before the world is destroyed." Grim said.

"How do we do that?" Mandy asked.

"Oh I know, you could act all scary and fear him into defeat." Hectorgon said.

"That's a brilliant idea for them to do." Bill said as he looked at Mandy eye to eye, they talked and it ended with Bill saying. "Oh no! Not the scary face, now I must do whatever you tell me to do... Ahahahaha!" Bill laughed because he was toying with Mandy and flicked her like a bug.

"Grim bring him down." Mandy ordered.

"Say Grim, why don't you give me a moment to talk to you since time is dead in Gravity Falls you don't have any too waste." Bill's gang laughed after hearing that.

"What is your plan now?" Grim asked.

"You know as well as me you haven't been able to actually do your job in years, a lot of people are living who shouldn't in your world. And you've been a slave long enough to crave freedom. Join my army of villains and corrupted heroes, you can bring death like in the old days and no longer serve these kids or the people in that Underworld of your's." Bill said as he made a very tempting offer.

"Grim don't you dare listen to him or I'll..." Mandy said, Bill then appeared giant in front of her and said.

"You'll do what?! I know everything about you Mandy, your greatest desires, your life and biggest fear." Bill said.

"No one knows my fears." Mandy said.

"Maybe not... But I've been in your nightmares many times over... And I can you them against you." Bill Cipher said.

"Don't say dit Mandy! Don't!" Grim cried out as Bill already fired a beam at Mandy it made her repeat experiencing her greatest fear many times over similar to what happened in a movie.

"Already to late, now for Billy... Billy if I give you a friend able to grant you three wishes, will you allow Grim full freedom?" Bill asked.

"Will there be French Fries and a Milkshake with that?" Billy asked.

"You bet." Bill said as he gave Billy the food, and the Hyper Cube with Wym in it.

"Hill-O there Billy ahahahaha!" Wym said.

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"I am Wym the Wym! And today is your lucky day because now you Billy have three wishes!" Wym said.

"I do! Awesome." Billy said.

"But there are a few rules, rule one you get only 3 wishes, rule 2 you can't wish for more wishes. And rule three you can't make a wish that'll harn the Wym." Wym said.

"Just like a Genie! Can I get ten wishes!" Billy asked.

"No just three." Wym said.

"Cool, can I get five wishes?" Billy said.

"No only 3." Wym said.

"Can a get a...a...a trillion!" Billy asked.

"Definitely no!" Wym shouted.

"Why not one." Billy said.

"So you want one?" Wym asked.

"I said 3." Billy said.

"But you said one, now you want three?" Wym asked.

"Yeah I would love three wishes." Billy said.

"This kid is my kind of idiot." Wym said while breaking the fourth wall.

"I wish for nachos." Billy said, he then got nachos.

"I told you I'd find an idiot who would free you." Bill said as he thumbs upped Wym.

"Bill I'd love to join you. But I have a request." Grim said as he smiled and whispered too Bill.

"Oh I can do that." Bill said, hours later Mandy woke up and was saying mewn stuff to Bill and Grim. Then Bill made her re experience every bad experience she had, then too finish it all off Bill put on to Mandy the Mask of the Beast from the episode of Billy and Mandy called Sickly Sweet. Mandy was going to become a monster unless she was nice now. And Bill had her sent back to her world where she wouldn't be nice.

"Thanks for doing dat man." Grim said with a smile as he laughed.

It would seem like Mandy is a goner, Billy is trapped with Wym and Grim has joined Bill's ultimate villain alliance, what else can happen!

Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy world was trapped in her beast form from the Sickly Sweet episode, many angry mobs chased her and for once she was scared until she was teleported to the space station of the Cartoon, Video Games and other media alliance.

Once there other Cartoon Network characters brought her up to speed on what was going on.

Shortly after that MAIA from the Sonic BOOM universe appeared.

"What's up MAIA?" Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog asked.

"I have confirmed that Lyric has joined forces with Bill Cipher and his alliance, and the world of the 2012 TMNT has been destroyed by the Triceratons of their dimension." MAIA said.

"No way... Those dudes were so cool... How did the bad guys win, I loved their dimensions story line... Karai being their sister was awesome!" The 2003 Michelangelo said.

"It is sad but seven beings survived, the turtles of that world along with April O'neil and Casey Jones were rescued by the Professor Honeycut of that world. And Miwa was kidnapped by a villain from the LEGO Ninjago universe." MAIA explained.

"Wait... How did the Triceratons win? I thought our friends from that world got help from the Shredder and his mutants?" 2003 Donnatello asked.

"Bill Cipher made a deal with the Shredder of that world, so he'd have a chance to kill Splinter. But thankfully the Professor Honeycut of that dimension used a time traveling spaceship and our friends are six months in the past. They're trying to prevent the Triceratons from using their ultimate weapon on earth before it is too late." MAIA explained.

Then Green arrived looking happy, "and I have good and bad news, the bad news is that Bill found another chaos lord to add to his army. This being is one I helped imprison, the being is called Wyrm, and I believe that the Ninjago villain is the one who tried to become an Anacondrai in the last season I saw of the show with all the elemental ninjas." Green said.

"What's the good news?" Sonic from the Archie comics aka Sonic Prime asked.

"I've learned of some weaknesses for Bill's allies, we'll take them on in a three way plan tomorrow. First part of the plan will have Sonic and Mega-Man go after Eggman and Wily's factories, you guys destroy as many robots as possible while heading for the Wily Egg battleship. Once there you'll fight Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble... And if I know those two like I do then odds are they'll be there. But I've also found scans suggesting a powerful force from Mega-Man's future that might be trouble... Anyway next I'll have Sheen and Cosmo save Billy. They'll distract Bill while I make sure Time Baby and his forces move in. I'll back him up with and upgrade I got for my armor, but before we do that I have to head out for a personal mission." Green said as he activated his armor.

"Sounds like a plan, hopefully we'll save more Roboticized Masters and Robot Masters in the process." Mega-Man said.

"I'll be back everyone." Green said as he went into his ship, Nicolas uploaded himself into the armor systems to help.

Later in the far reaches of space, Green activated his Phazon protection armor.

He glared at an asteroid flying through space, "so you truly did find a way out of your death Planet Phaze, your last remaining corruption will be removed." Green said as he was fully armored up and then launched himself at the asteroid.

"The Leviathan Seed is pure Phazon, it seems this one is the very core of Planet Phaze from the Metroid games." Green said as he went through the asteroid.

He encountered minor Metroids created from the Phazon corruption, he blasted them as he made his way into the Leviathan Seed core.

He then found a one way drop into the core, he went down and encountered the evil Metroid Prime.

"Metroid Prime... You survived after all... I thought you died in your Dark Samus body." Green said.

The beast roared as he fought Green, but in an ultimate battle it died, but it used a tentacle to rip off a piece of Green's armor.

Then the Leviathan Seed began to detonate after Green planted charges and was saved by his spaceship, he then watched as the asteroid and it's remains were destroyed.

Green and Nicolas scanned the area many times until it was confirmed that no Phazon survived.

They then left, but as soon as they did a small piece of rock from the asteroid survived and was Metroid Prime, but now it was a new alley of Bill. It was now Dark Armor Green and bent on evil.

-End of Nazo's scene-

 _-End of Day 2-_

-Day 3-

" _We are day three in this strange cataclysmic event, which some are calling "Weirdmageddon," or the "Oddpocalypse." Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of eyeball bats turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner." Shandra Jimenez reported on a TV which was lying among the wreckage._

 _A Eyeball turned Pizza Guy into stone and carried him away._

 _Dipper got out from under some garbage bag and saw an eyeball bat following him._

" _Huh! " Dipper cried as he evaded the eyebat and ran into an alley._

" _Mabel, it's me. So far I have eluded capture but I haven't been able to find you or Stan anywhere. I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are, whatever happens, I'm going to find you." Dipper said into a walkie-talkie._

A Pterodactyl screeched and took the "A" of out "MALL" on the Gravity Falls Mall's sign.

" _The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there!" Dipper said as he ran to the mall and straight into the glass._

" _Oh no!" He cried._

" _Hey. Hey you. Hey, I wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to you by going inside my mouth. I- I think you wanna get in here." The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity, which was head with an arm coming out of its skull, said as it crawled towards Dipper._

" _Hey, you, hey! I'm talkin' to you, man! You don't have to make a big deal outta this! HelLO! HELLO!" The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity as Dipper forced himself through the mall's automatic doors, but got stuck in them._

 _The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity slapped the door which freed Dipper._

" _Why are you just ignoring me?" the monster asked as it reached inside._

" _That's seriously rude to just IGNORE someone like this." The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity stated as Dipper backed away into the Food court._

" _Stan! Mabel!" Dipper called._

 _He then saw nachos on the table in front of him._

" _Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat. The last nachos on Earth." Dipper said as he walked over to the nachos and picked it up._

" _Ah! HELP! The nachos tricked me!" Dipper said as the nachos triggered a trap and caught him into a net._

" _Dipper?" Wendy asked as she poked her head out from a plant._

" _Wendy!? Oh no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!" Dipper cried._

" _Ha! It's just camouflage. My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it' sort of cool the paranoia paid off." Wendy said._

 _She then shot a bat that flew near her._

" _Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya." Wendy said as she threw her axe at the net which released Dipper._

" _Ah! Wendy, I'm so glad to find you!" Dipper said as he hugged her._

" _I thought everyone I knew was gone." Dipper said._

" _Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now. And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster." Wendy said._

" _This just in: this arrow in my shoulder." Toby said who was near spare parts of the animatronics from the pizza place seen in 'Soos and the Real girl'._

" _We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout." Wendy said as she led them to the Edgy on Purpose store and cooked the bat._

" _We were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetary when it happened. The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson." Wendy said as she then pressed a button on the vending machine she was sitting on and took some money to wipe her face with._

" _Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?" Wendy asked._

" _I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened. Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel." Dipper said._

" _Oh, dude." Wendy sympathised._

" _Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye." Dipper said._

" _Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Toby, you watch the camp." Wendy said._

" _Don't call me "Toby" anymore. Call me Bodacious T." Toby said as he came out dressed in a bunch of the Edgy on Purpose clothes._

" _No one will ever call you that." Wendy stated._

" _Ooh..." Toby sighed._

 _Cut to Dipper and Wendy outside on the roof._

" _The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right." Wendy said._

" _You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost." Dipper said._

" _Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?" Wendy asked._

" _'Cause then I had Mabel." Dipper stated._

" _Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe." Wendy said as she gave him a peptalk._

" _But how will I ever find her?" Dipper asked._

 _A monster ate a billboard, revealing a bubble with Mabel's shooting star on it at the cliffs._

" _The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there. I know it." Dipper stated._

" _Whoa, it that like twin ESP?" Wendy asked._

" _No, we don't have that, but we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time." Dippper confessed._

 _He then sneezed._

" _Mabel needs us. But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?" Dipper asked._

" _I have an idea." Wendy replied._

 _XXXX_

 _ _-Nazo's scene-__

Green had gathered up heroes in order too help him, he activated a portal leading to Gravity Falls while at the space station that the Multi-Media Alliance and soon the Unified Army used in an area in creation untouchable by Bill.

"Alright guys, this is our first serious attack against Bill and everyone working with him. Bill has tricked most of his allies with promises of power and taking over universes, but we all know that in reality Bill's weirdness can and will tear apart the Whole of Creation. If we fail in this mission I have a back up plan to gather up everyone we need. Sonic and Mega Man will go after Eggman and Wily's forces, rescue the Roboticized Masters and Robot Masters, Raptor Man helped rescue Splash Woman a day ago and Dr. Light helped her get fixed and made sure her programing can't be corrupted, he'll do the same for the other rescued Robot Masters. Cosmo and Sheen, you two will save Billy from Bill and the Wym doing idiot stuff. As for me, I've got to find Medusa the Witch and find out what else is working with Bill, look out for the Eye Bats because they'll freeze you for Bill's collections. Time Baby and his men will arrive in a matter of hours, they will help us stop Bill." Green said as he activated his Metal Buster Armor.

"Also, my nature as Nazo will protect us from Weirdness Waves and being detected by Bill but he will notice us if he sees us." He said as the heroes went through the portal.

"Oh my goodness. This place looks terrible." Mega Man said.

"Looks worse than the last time we were here, makes Eggman's places look like a walk in the park." Sonic said.

"This place had a very bad makeover." Cosmo said.

"Whoa, I haven't seen a town on fire before, if only Ultra Lord was here." Sheen said.

"He actually would be of use, hmm..." Green said as he and Nicolas scanned the area, Nicolas was in the armor systems of Green's armor.

"Looks like the Egg Base and Wily Castle are to our southeast, Billy is being held in the Fearamid in the skies toward our northwest. Nicolas and I will look all over for Bill's allies." Green said as the heroes took off for their battlefields in order to get to work.

Bill and his forces were partying with his allies from other dimensions and universes, Metal Green kept the three Time Stones secured and was pleased seeing a new entity arrive.

It was Dark Green, created from the very last of the Phazon and a Metroid Prime, the creature spoke of its desires to destroy Green and spread Corruption.

Metal Green was pleased, and saw much use for the creature and should he fail, he had plans too power up using Dark Green.

Dark Green look like Green but with a visible skeleton, his flesh was colored dark blue and purple and he had three dark purple eyes. His armor was much like Green's but the right arm canon was permanent by choice and had a black color with purple stripes.

-End of Nazo's scene-

 _XXXXX_

 _So Green and Nicolas found some of Bill's allies guarding the Fearamid while Cosmo and Sheen snuck in the save Billy, Green took them out quietly to avoid alerting Bill of their presence._

 _Sonic and Megaman charged into the Egg base and Wily castle, took down Eggman and Dr Wily's forces and neutralized the_ the Roboticized Masters and Robot Masters.

-Nazo's scene-

Day 3 scene, Sonic and Mega Man's mission.

Sonic and Mega Man began running towards the castle base where their enemies were located, Mega Man used Rush his robot dog in order too keep up with Sonic. The two soon encountered Badniks made by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily's robots, the two took turns taking down robots from each others nemesises. Small animals came out of destroyed badniks such as Buzz Bombers and Moto Bugs, while others such as Egg Pawns and Egg SWATs had Chaos Drives drop out or explode. Some of Dr. Wily's robots dropped weapon energy and health energy which helped Mega Man and Rush, soon they encountered Rose Woman which was a Roboticized Master and a Roboticized Amy Rose. The two worked fast to disable her, once she was down Mega Man copied her weapon power which made her normal again. Dr. Light then got a lock on Amy's location and after her rescuers explained what was going on she asked Dr. Light on a commentator too teleport her too safety until she's recovered. Soon she was back at the Multi Media Alliance H.Q. and began resting.

"Good thing Amy's alright now, do you think any of your Robot Master friends will meet up with us?" Sonic said.

"I don't doubt it, we're the only hope for stopping our enemies. But at least our friends get sent back to base where its safe." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, good thing old chuckles and the Faker didn't get captured. Green said Silver and Blaze were safe as well, which means we'll probably fight the Chaotix since we haven't seen them since the Genesis Wave." Sonic said as the trio took off.

Sonic and Megaman fought Vectorman, Charmy man, Espioman, Rouge woman and Shadow man by knocking them out with a small electric shock and Megaman downloaded their weapons to turn them back to normal.

The heroes each made it by the Roboticized Masters, and rescued half of the Robot Masters from Mega Man's games. As they pushed on they came into contact with Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old Metal. Long time no see." Sonic said with a smirk.

"It has been a long while Sonic, but I'm superior." Metal Sonic said.

"Bass... I know we don't always see eye to eye, but a lot more than our worlds or universes are at stake. Bill's weirdness is going to tear everything apart." Mega Man said.

"Sorry whimp, but I side with the stronger side. And this time I'll show you that I'm the stronger robot." Bass said as he grinned.

"Ready for a race Metal?" Sonic said as he was ready to do a figure eight move as seen in Sonic CD.

Metal Sonic took off after Sonic in a racing manner and as Mega Man and Rush engaged Bass and Treble they tried to reason with the robots. Meanwhile Drs Eggman and Wily were working on launching the Wily Egg.

Hexus the demon from the Fern Gully world ate the last amount of pollution needed for his ultimate form thanks to the doctors.

"I have to say, I never imagined such power from the marvelous machines you've created." Hexus said to the doctors.

"Its merely a matter of energy power and pollution output. I bet my predecessor Robotnik Prime would've loved it." Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"I'm not much of a fan of creating pollution, but I'm glad we have our creations ready. And Bass will help get Metal Sonic the edge he needs against our enemies." Dr. Wily said.

"I'm not to surprised that rodent showed up, but I'm concerned with that mutation that Metal Green introduced us to." Dr. Eggman said as he walked alongside Dr. Wily.

The battle with the rivals of Sonic and Mega Man lasted until a retreat order for the Wily Egg. The heroes went after them, and would face a great challenge.

-End of Nazo's S and MM scene.-

"Raptor man, The Roboticized Masters and Robot Masters are ready to be beamed to Dr Light's lab now" Megaman said.

"Roger, Megaman" Raptor man replied as the robots were beamed away.

"Sigma, get them" Bass said as the unseen virus knocked out Sonic and Megaman which allowed Bass to take them away.

-More of Nazo's scenes-

Day 3 scene, Idiots United!

Sheen and Cosmo were 2D, and were flying through the skies dodging Eye Bats as they headed for the Fearamid. They did random stupid stuff before arriving in the Fearamid.

"Well, well, Cosmo the Fairy of Fairy World and Sheen of the Retroville world, didn't quite expect you two idiots to arrive here." Bill Cipher said.

"Hi Bill, oh we're here to save Billy." Sheen said.

"That's right, an idiot and an even bigger idiot are teaming up to save our idiot friend Billy." Cosmo said.

"Hi guys! I've got nachos, and I'm thinking of a new wish." Billy said.

"And once he gets two more, bam I'll be free!" Wym said with glee.

Then Sheen and Cosmo began doing stupid stuff, like reversing gravity, making stuff come out of walls, and "we're two cowboys on a flying hot dog! La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la!" The two sang as they flew around on a giant flying hot dog.

"Cool." Billy said.

"You know if Billy can get wishes with Wym, why didn't he wish for an avocado army to help us save him." Sheen said.

"Wish granted!" Wym said.

"The Wym!" Bill Cipher yelled.

"Hooray!" And so the idiots escaped and the avocados kept the villains busy until they got vaporized.

Then the trio dressed as cowboys playing the banjo, while riding the flying hot dog to safety. "Oh we're a trio of idiot cowboys riding on a flying hot dog, and if you don't like it, then you'll have to kiss it. Eehehehehe!" The trio od idiots said as they escaped through a portal too safety.

"Looks like we have more company then I expected." Bill Cipher said to his crew, he was expected that there would be more uninvited guests to deal with, especially since Doctors, Eggman and Wily reported Sonic and Mega Man and Rush, engaging Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble.

-End of Nazo's scene-

XXXX

 _-With Green..-_

-Nazo's scenes-

 _Green's scene day 3  
Green set off in his armor, he had a feeling his friends could make it. _

_But since they were dealing with Bill Cipher and his allies anything could happen, he ran fast towards the area where the allies of Bill Cipher were located.  
_

 _He saw with his own two eyes the ancient demon Hexus, who thrived on death, destruction and pollution, seeing the black mass of the ancient evil sickened and shocked him._

 _Green sent intelligence and video feeds back to the station so the other allies knew what they were up against, he typed out on a wrist communication device that Hexus can only be defeated by using the power of life, like the times he was defeated by using special seeds to create a tree trap him._

 _He also spotted Popeye's enemy Bluto who was tricked into working with Bill, Green detected the manga version of the Soul Eater villain Medusa Gorgon the witch, Medusa was a tall blond haired woman who hardly showed emotions outside of fighting, she wore a black outfit with a hood and had snake tattoos on her arms that were magical snakes she controlled._

 _She was a powerful tactician who used arrow and snake based magical abilities, the manga version tried to destroy the earth by crashing the moon into it but she was defeated but in her final moments Bill brought her back._

 _Green noticed a weakened Ultron was among the villains, and that a face he hadn't seen in a long while was among the villains, he turned on his special spy equipment to listen in on the villains._

 _"So now that you're here Wesker, what do you plan to do?" A random henchman asked._

 _"Thanks to Bill Cipher, a lot of the age restricted universes have come. Such as the one belonging to Rick & Morty, I'm from the Resident Evil universe and plan to bring other versions of me to recreate our own special world." Wesker said._

 _Green knew that Resident Evil was not a friendly series at all, and surely he knew Wesker's words were true, he just hoped that the early teen devices across the multiverses would keep the serious not nice stuff at bay such as bad words that would be bleeped out._

 _"May the censors help us." Green said to Nicolas, but his scans suddenly picked up a source of corruption, and Green followed it not knowing he would come face to face with himself.  
_

 _-End of scene-_

Green approached Medusa the witch before following the source of corruption.

"Who else is working for Bill Cipher?" He asked.

"The answers are plain and true, The crystal ball will reveal all to you" The witch said.

Green looked into the crystal ball and saw the following names inside:

XANA- Invade the Gravity Falls 3DS game in order to stop Dipper and Mabel from completing their quest to find all four gemulets (four elements), find the Dark Avatar

PIXAR

Starlight Glimmer

Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Queen Chyrsalis, Discord, Flim and Flam(with bulldozers) and King Sombra from the different timelines

Yellow Diamond

Metal Green

Dark Green

The Horned King

Vaatu

The Litch

Zoom(from Earth 2)

 _Hexxus_

 _Baron Greenbeak_

 _Cinder Falls and her faction (Neo, Mecury, Emerald, Roman and the White Fang)_

 _Coral and Kaito (now side characters)_

 _Eggman and Wily_

 _The Galactic Federation_

 _Dan Phantom_

 _Hades_

 _Negaduck_

 _Rippen_

 _Toffee_

 _Lord Hater_

 _Prince Phobos_

 _Yzma_

 _ **Doctor Facilier**_

 _Scarlet Overkill_

 _Triceratons_

 _Merlock_

 _Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-faries_

Armaggon (humanoid version of Earth's great white shark, he is really muscular and has a few scars on his head. Armaggon's suit also resembles a shark when in space travelling mode.)

 _Mandark_

 _Nom Nom_

 _Shirley_

 _Hunson Abadeer -Marcaline's dad from the Nightosphere-(an old friend of Bill's)_

 _(_ the three reality bending creators of chaos:

 _Wyrm_

 _Wigglenog-_ a genie like alien creature who has the power to grant three wishes

 _Discord or Bill Cipher)_

 _Grim_

 _The Skeleton King_

 _Mandarin_

 _Triceratons_

 _One of the bad guys Courage the cowardly dog has faced_

 _The Evil Queen(Raven's mother)_

 _Courtly Jester_

 _Lyric_

Master Chen from Lego Ninjago season 4/5

 _Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble_

 _Anyone else who wants to destroy life(Possibly the ice King -even though he's a tragic villain-)_

 _"Thank You" Green said._

 _-Nazo's scenes-_

 _Day 3 scene for Mega Man and Sonic._

 _Mega Man and Sonic used Rush in order too make it on the Wily Egg in time, once they were on the battle station, they worked their way through the robots and death machine. Soon they made it to the final chamber where Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble were located, "egad! How did those trouble makers get in here so fast?!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he looked at a monitor while working on a machine with Dr. Wily._

 _"We need our enforcers to handle them until we're done." Dr. Wily said._

 _Meanwhile the heroes fought their rivals, it was tricky and hard but they were able to trick Bass and Metal Sonic into hitting each other a few times, while the heroes put the robots out of commission. Bass & Treble were knocked down and panting while trying in vain too fight more, and Metal Sonic was deactivated._

 _"Now that these clowns are down, we'd better check in with the doctors." Sonic said._

 _"I agree... But I'm low on energy, I don't suppose you've got any energy cans hidden in your quills?" Mega Man asked._

 _"Nope, and I don't suppose you've got some Rings in that helmet of your's?" Sonic asked in his usual sarcastic manner._

 _"You got me there, I hate having to charge in on low energy." However just as the heroes made their exit, they got captured and turned into the villains Sonic Man and M'egga Man by the evil Sigma from Mega Man X's world, by using a special machine similar to the Roboticizers._

 _End of scene_

Final day 3 scene

Green was stealthy as he followed the corruption, he scanned the area and had Nicolas do his own scan from the HUD. As he looked around, he picked up Metal Green. "Even in that armor, I still know how you think." Metal Green said to Green as he spotted the hedgehog's bio signature.

"What are you doing with a corruption source?" Green asked.

"Nothing, he does what he wants." Metal Green said as a dark figure that looked like Green in his armor but shades of black and purple. Green met the glance of the being amd knew without a doubt it was the last source of Phazon.

"Dark Armor Green." Green said.

"Indeed, and he wants to give you a little present that's from us and Ultron." He said as Dark Armor Green laughed evilly like a devil and began to fight Green.

They were equal in might, but Green fell into the trap perfectly. With a Phazon blast to his chest he was staggering but then Dark Armor Green used a shock wave of Phazon, Green was now infected and Ultron arrived and picked up Green by the throat.

"Hello Green, remember me?" Ultron asked. "Well I've taken some advice and began recruiting the other Ultron forces, and we're ready for the grand party." Ultron from the movies said.

"Yeah... Well I've got a plan, soon the big baby will be here in seconds." Green then fired a shot at Ultron and escaped through a portal.

"Let him go, he's as good as dead anyway. Or a mindless monster." Metal Green said with a grin.

Green ended up in the Land of Ooo during the aftermath of the Stacks mini-series/story arc from recent, and he passed out but was rescued by Marceline the Vampire Queen.

 _-End of Nazo's scenes-_

 _XXXXXX_

 _Cut to the pyramid, where the party was going on._

 _The lines and crack of the fearamind_ flashed neon colours to the beat of the music as Bill and the others party within .

 _-Bill Cipher's point of view-_

 _My friends were spinning Lazy Susan as they chanted " Spin the person! Spin the person!"._

 _Lazy Susan's head pointed between Pyronica and Hectorgon._

" _Ah!" Hectorgon cried as he flew away._

 _Pyronica caught him with her tongue and swallowed him._

" _Hahahaha! Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2." I said._

 _Lolph pounded on door offscreen._

" _Open up! This is the police. Time-police." Loph said._

 _The demons all looked at me._

" _Just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking." I said._

" _Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer."Dundgren said._

" _My body is a temple! How dare you!" Blendin cried._

" _Here this, Cipher." Time Baby said._

" _Ugh, Time Baby." I scoffed._

 _Time Baby Projects a hologram of the universe._

" _If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence." Time baby said as The universe in the hologram exploded._

" _Surrender now, or face my tantrums." Time baby said._

" _Oh, no, a tantrum. Whatever will a do about that HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM." I said as I Vaporized Time Baby and the police then made my eye turn into a mouth and blew the smoke off my finger._

 _I was shocked I even had the power to do that!_

 _I love this form!I thought._

 _The secret time bubble hidden on the outskirts of Gravity Falls slowed everything and unknown to me, kept our weirdness within Gravity Falls only._

" _Ah, snap! He just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos cried._

" _Yeahhh!" the demons cried as they resumed partying._

 _Blendin was hiding behind a pole and had somehow avoided sharing the same fate as the time police._

" _Aw, man, this has gone from bad to worse. I gotta get out a time-dodge." Blendin said as he disappeared._

 _8 Ball approached me with Teeth._

" _Boss, the Pine Tree kid got away before we could eat him. Are you worried he might try to cause some trouble?" 8 Ball asked._

" _Yeah, trouble with Mabel's bubble?" Teeth added._

" _Ha! I'm not worried. I've got someone on the case." I said._

 _-End of Bill's POV for now-_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _At the Vytal Festival during Emerald and Mercury's fight against Coco and_ Yatsuhashi _of Team CFVY(pronounced 'Coffee'), Kaito and Coral sat next to Cinder Fall._

 _Cinder was wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves and bandages tied around her chest and hips, a pauldron on her left shoulder and a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it, likely containing Dust vials for use in combat._

" _Coral, you came back and you're brought someone new with you" Cinder said._

" _This is my brother, Kaito. We want to join your faction and help you with whatever your planning" Coral said._

" _Very well but there will be ground rules. Obey me and don't disappoint me" Cinder said._

 _Neo was in the audience three rows above Cinder as the battle raged onwards._

" _Neo, I want you to find the rival of Dexter from Dexter's Lab, Mandark along with Nom Nom from We Bare Bears, Overmind and the shark guy Armagon from that latest Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles show and tell them to meet up in Gravity Falls near the huge floating 3-D triangle in the sky known as the 'Fearamind'." Bill Cipher's voice said._

 _Neo smiled as she got up and went through a portal that was invisible to the public to different locations in order to find each person._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Somewhere in Space..._

 _A female_ salamandrian with a _humanoid newt-like body figure, complete with blue skin, striped eyeballs, a large tail, many large oval shaped spots that seem to spread across her body but are most visible on her head and the back of her neck with much more slender-built and shorter than the other two known salamandrians, which is possibly a common trait that many females of her species have and was slightly taller than Donatello, making her taller than all of the turtles wearing a greenish blue armoured exoskeleton built to help her in battle, which includes oval shaped plates on the back of her forearms that can morph into weapons, as well as spiked tail extensions near the end of her tail astro-combat suit leaves her thighs, upper arms, and small segments of her tail exposed with an inverted teardrop shaped crystal in her chest plate that appears to keep her space helmet locked on in places where she cannot breathe the atmosphere and a jetpack on the back of her suit._

 _She looked up as she received a message from Ralph, her lover that the whole multiverse was in danger._

" _Time to suit up, Mona Lisa" a voice said._

" _With pleasure... Newtralizer" she replied with a grin._

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Cut to the Bud Gleeful's auto-mart. Dipper, Toby and Wendy were looking over the fence._

" _The abandoned auto-mart. Free cars right for the hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Mabel. I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted to drive a tank!" Wendy cried._

" _I can't believe this place is just abandoned." Dipper stated._

 _Toby looked into a car._

" _Ooh, an air freshener. Finally I'll smell like a person. Stealy stealy..." Toby began._

 _A tranquilizer dart hit him._

" _Ah! It's gonna take more than dart to keep me from-" Toby started but was interrupted by Several more darts that hit him and he collapsed._

" _Oh no! Tony! Was it Tony? I can never remember his name." Wendy exclaimed._

 _Three car headlights turned on in front of them. Three giant cars, each with prisoners inside, surrounded them._

" _Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers." a prisoner said._

" _Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!" another prisioner said._

 _The Prisoners laughed._

" _Listen Discount Auto Warriors!" Wendy cried._

" _We just wanna make it to that bubble out east; we have no quarrel with you!" Dipper said._

" _Oh, but that's where you're wrong! Hands where I can see 'em." a low voice through a megaphone said._

 _Dipper and Wendy held up their hands._

" _Y'all fellers ain't goin' nowhere." the voice said._

 _"Y'all?" Wendy asked._

" _"Fellers?" Wait... Gideon!?" Dipper cried._

" _That's Sheriff Gideon!" Gideon said through the megaphone._

" _He then Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place you two under arrest! Oh, hi, Wendy! Have we formally met?" Gideon asked normal -minus the megaphone._

 _Gideon was wearing a blue suit, similar in colour to his original, however with yellow fringes on the sleeves, pink buttons and a white outline around the collar of the blazer with a white frilled shirt with a yellow bow tie (however this one hasn't been shown to possess any magic) underneath it,a brown belt with a bull on it and white fancy boots._

 _Prisoners lead Dipper and Wendy to Gideon, who was standing on the back of a truck._

" _Wooooo-we! Look what the apocalypse dragged in! Y'all are in a twelve-piece bucket of deep fried trouble now! Ghost-Eyes! Spitoon!" Gideon said as Ghost-Eyes held up a spitoon and Gideon spat the gum into it._

" _Ugh, it's Gideon." Dipper shuddered._

" _And he's gotten folksier." Wendy added._

" _Ma' old pal Bill figured you might try to rescue Mabel. So he appointed me, master of these wastelands, and keeper of the bubble! My sweet precious Mabel's trapped inside and I HAVE THE ONLY KEY!" Gideon cried as he showed them a key with the shooting star symbol on it._

" _Wrapped around my... well I wouldn't call it a neck exactly, wrapped around this little pocket of fat under ma' head?" Gideon added._

" _Gideon, you have no right to keep her in there!" Dipper cried._

" _Bill explained it to me nice and simple: she was always destined to be mine!" Gideon said as he took out a newspaper article from when he was dating her from his hat._

" _And now that I have her in a cage she'll learn to love me! I have an eternity to wait! Ghost-Eyes! Ready to escort our friends to Bill's dungeon?" Gideon asked._

 _Ghost-Eyes picked up Dipper and Wendy._

" _Uh! No! Hey!" Dipper cried._

" _This isn't gonna work, Gideon." Wendy stated._

" _Oh? And why's that?" Gideon asked._

" _Cause after I break Ghost-Eyes' arm and steal that key from your neck, I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper!" Wendy cried._

 _Prisoners behind Gideon laughed._

" _Oho, and what makes you think you can do all that?" Gideon asked._

" _'Cause I'm a flippin' CORDUROY!" Wendy cried as she flipped over Ghost-Eyes' arm and pulled him back._

 _Dipper fell on the ground and ducked, tripping Ghost-Eyes._

 _Dipper and Wendy ran away._

" _Ghost-Eyes! My hinge-angel!" Gideon cried._

" _Ha!" Wendy cried as she grabbed Gideon and ripped the key from his neck._

" _Get back! Get back! Or I will drop-kick him I swear!" Wendy threatened the prisoners then broke a car window and unlocked it._

" _You'll never get away with this, ya hear me?!" Gideon cried._

" _Guess what? We already DID! " Wendy cried as she kicked Gideon into the other prisoners._

" _Wendy, you're the coolest person I know." Dipper said as he got into the car behind her._

" _I know, dude. Tell me about it later" Wendy said as she drove away._

" _After them!" Gideon cried._

 _The Prisoners got into the cars._

 _Ghost eyes carried Gideon into a car._

" _You want your baby seat?" Ghost-eyes asked._

" _Yes, please." Gideon said._

 _Ghost eyes buckled him into a car seat._

" _We are not letting 'em get Mabel! Discount Auto-mart Warriors, rollout!" Gideon said as he spoke through a microphone._

 _Prisoners drove away, cheering._

" _Okay, all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Mabel, save the world." Dipper said._

 _He then noticed that Wendy hit a mailbox._

" _Quick question: did you ever get your driver's license?" Dipper asked._

" _Definitely not. Arm!" Wendy cried as she swerved to avoid The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity._

" _Ah!" Dipper and Wendy cried._

 _The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity grabbed one of the cars._

" _Ah!" the prisoner inside the car cried._

 _The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity ate the car._

" _Swerve swerve! I can't let 'em free Mabel!" Gideon cried._

" _Remind me why you're keeping your girlfriend in a prison bubble again? Have we, the prisoners, become the wardens?" Ghost-Eyes asked._

" _SHE LOVES ME! She just doesn't know it yet. Now quit the philosophy." Gideon scowled._

" _Sorry. It was my major." Ghost-eyes said._

 _The cars drove toward some bubbles._

" _Ha! Weirdness bubbles blockin' the path! WOOOOWEE we got 'em now." Gideon said._

" _Watch it! Go around that bubble field!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _No way around! Hold on! We're goin' through!" Wendy replied._

" _What's even in there?!" Dipper cried._

 _Dipper and Wendy screamed as they entered a bubble, then they had bird heads._

 _Dipper Chirped which was subtitled as: For some reason, I want want worms right now._

 _Wendy's chirping was subtitled as: Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!_

 _The car exited the bubble and Dipper and Wendy were normal again._

 _Dipper coughed up feathers._

" _Oh, that was horrible!" Dipper cried._

" _Here comes another one, dude! Brace yourself!" Wendy cried as she drive through three more bubbles._

 _Dipper and Wendy screamed as they became anime characters, then they were_

 _made of meat products, then they became live-action-their voice actors-._

 _Gideon and Ghost-Eyes screamed as they become made of 3D blocks, female versions of themselves in dresses and make-up, and old-fashioned cartoon versions of themselves where a card came up that says: "AAAAAAAAAUGH!"._

 _Both the cars were then back to normal._

 _Ghost-Eyes slammed his truck against Wendy's car, breaking the glass._

" _Ah!" Wendy cried in pain._

" _Wendy, we're almost there! We just have to make that jump!" Dipper cried._

" _Total lack of driver's training, don't fail me now." Wendy said as she accelerated and drove off the cliff, screaming as the car flew through the air._

 _The car hit the ground and rolled. When it stopped, the passenger door opened and Dipper fell out._

" _So... close. " Dipper said as he crawled._

" _Mabel... I'm... almost there." Dipper said._

 _He then stopped in front of a cloaked figure._

 _The figure offered his hand and pulled back his hood to reveal himself as Soos._

" _Heya, Dipper. How's it hanging?" Soos asked._

" _Soos!" Dipper cried._

 _Wendy stood up from behind the car, bruised._

" _Soos?" Wendy asked._

" _Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service." Soos stated._

" _Soos! How'd you, where'd you-?" Dipper began._

" _I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?" Soos explained._

 _He then looked at Wendy's arm._

" _Let me see what the damage is, here. Ah, well the good news is: your arm is okay." Soos said._

" _So what's the bad news?" Dipper asked._

" _Bad news is we're surrounded, dudes." Soos replied._

 _The prisoners had surrounded them while cheering._

" _Wooowee. I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win." Gideon said as he clapped and got a conch thrown to him which he blew which signalled the eyebats._

" _Bill's henchbacks will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. MABEL'S MINE NOW! Hahahaha!" Gideon cried._

" _Is she?" Dipper asked._

" _Well, yeah. I have her trapped, ergo, Mabel is MINE!" Gideon stated._

" _Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you. " Dipper said as he looked at Wendy._

" _The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving." Dipper added._

" _Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! These prisoners love me!" Gideon stated._

 _All of the Prisoners except Gideon cheered._

" _But Mabel doesn't. Because you're selfish. But you can change! Bill thinks there's no heroes in this world but if we work together and fight back, we can defeat him. You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill, and let us save her!" Dipper said._

" _That's crazy! You know what Bill would do to me if that happens?" Gideon asked in a scared voice._

" _What, you scared of Bill?" Ghost-Eyes asked._

" _No, I ju... it's a complicated situation." Gideon replied._

" _Look inside, Gideon. If all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do." Dipper pressed on to Gideon's good side._

 _Gideon looked at the newspaper article, then looked at the picture of him and Mabel together, with him smiling and Mabel looking unconformable._

" _Dipper. Will you tell her what I did?" Gideon asked quietly._

" _Of course." Dipper replied._

" _I hope you're right about this." Gideon stated._

 _He then turned to his friends._

" _Guys, new plan! Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds. But I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?" Gideon asked the provisioner._

" _We're behind you for life, brother!" Ghost-Eyes cried._

" _Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!" a prisoner exclaimed._

" _Lets do this!" Gideon cried._

" _Henchmen, rollout!" as they all drove towards the pyramid and the prisoners cheered._

" _Whew! And I thought I was gonna have to throw down!" Soos stated._

 _My friends were waiting for Dipper, Soos and Wendy to appear beside Mabel's bubble as they had managed to escape the eye-bat's searchlights and were now completely safe._

 _Cut to Dipper, Soos and Wendy(along with the remaining Disney Knights) in front of Mabel's bubble._

" _Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here." Dipper said._

" _Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For Mabel! " Soos said as he put his hand in the centre._

" _For Mabel!" Wendy said as she put her hand on top of his and the Disney Knights did the same._

" _For Mabel" Dipper said as he put his hand on top of theirs._

 _He then unlocked the padlock and the chains fell to the ground._

 _Dipper, Soos, Wendy and all of the Disney Knights held hands and entered the bubble_

 _The screen faded to white and "TO BE CONTINUED" appeared on the screen._

-As it says in CAPTIALS...-

Cutscene inside the fearamid:

 _Bill Cipher was laughing maniacally in the sky while I was trapped in stone beside Ford who was now a golden backscratcher, Robbie and a few other characters._

 _There was a pink bubble in the distance with Mabel's shooting star symbol on it which no longer had chains on it._

 _Gideon was also captured and turned to stone with his prisoner friends._

" _Never should have trusted a human to do a demon's job. Now to get the last pieces to the puzzle, glasses, fez, pine tree, question mark, Ice bag and their friends the Disney Knights. Demon crew, move out 'Phase Two' begins at sundown, when those 'heroes' come out of the bubble with Mabel...We'll be ready for them with an giant army equip to spread the weridness across the galaxy!" Bill Cipher._

 _Ford shed a sorrowful tear._

" _And guess what Fordsy, no one in your family is safe now as not all of them will live to see the end of summer" Bill said._

 _How did I get trapped in stone?! I can't breathe! I thought._

 _Grace, are you there? Someone thought._

 _Who's there? I thought._

 _I'm a friend, there might be a way out of this_

 _I'm trapped in stone, I can't DO anything_

 _What if I went back in time and prevented you from being captured so you can assist your friends?_

 _Won't that affect the already damaged timeline?_

 _Not if I get a friend to come to the FUTURE_

 _I gasped in my mind._

 _You mean..?_

 _Yes, they're going to help just don't say their names or you'll jinx it_

 _But what is your name?_

 _My name is Rick and I have links with Blendin along with a grandson that has the exact same voice_

 _Well good luck with your task_

 _Bill peered at me._

" _Don't worry, Crescent moon. Your friends will be joining you very soon" Bill said which gave me chills._

" _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? _

_Now, everyone can see me burning._

 _Now, everyone can see me burning._

 _Now, everyone can see me burning." Bill sang as fire rained on Gravity Falls and he then laughed maniacally._

" _In my world, NO ONE can hear you scream..." He stated._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 **Extra:**

 _ **Credits: cut to The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity downtown.**_

" _ **Anybody wanna get in my mouth? I'm a big mo- hungry monster- I'm a big hungry monster here! I would really appreciate it, if someone- you, ma'am, you ma'am, how would you like to get in my-"The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity began.**_

 _ **A Woman Screamed.**_

" _ **Anybod- hello! Hey, hey, sir, sir! Eh, false alarm. It's just a bird. Not one person. Not one person has... gotten in my mouth. I don't care anymore. I just..." The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity said as he then sighed and began to crawl away.**_

" _ **I gotta call my mother." he said.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **Epilogue of part 1:**_

 _ **-Nazo's Song parody of 'The end of the world as we know it' scene-**_

 _ **Bill Cipher and his crew were in his Fearamid enjoying some karaoke, one song came up which they took turns singing while making trouble.**_

 _ **The end of their worlds as they know it!**_

 _ **"That's right it started with an earthquake, birds, snakes and Air Trains. Stanley is so afraid.  
Eye of a Hair-ricane, listen to yourself turn. Worlds serve their own needs. Dummies serve your own needs.**_

 _ **Feed it off, an ax speaks, no strength. The ladder starts to clatter, out of fear of Teeth.**_

 _ **Fear fights wire in a fire, seven games and a government for hire in a weirdness site.**_

 _ **Hurry as the furys and Sirens breathe down your necks. Team by team reporters baffled and scrambled by the Weird.**_

 _ **(We move to inside the Fearamid where we see Bill's statue collection)**_

 _ **Look at that, overflow of statue population in the town, worlds serve their own needs.**_

 _ **(We move to the town in ruins with people screaming and running)**_

 _ **Save yourself or serve yourself. Dummies listen to your heartbeats, trapped in rapture and revered, and the right, right?**_

 _ **(We see Bill and his crew turn the government agents into basketballs with their faces, they play with the basketballs and some agents trying to fight)**_

 _ **You vitriolic, patriotic fools got slam dunked, but you fight feeling psyched." Kryptos sang.**_

 _ **(We then see images of Bill's crew one by one or two by two, making chaos in other cartoon worlds from Disney and cartoon network as well as Nicktoons, notably Pyronica throws fireballs in Retroville setting things on fire)**_

 _ **"It's the end of their world as they know.  
It's the end of their worlds as they know it.  
It's the end of their world as they know it, and I feel fine. (These lyrics repeat)**_

 _ **(Then we see a flashback of when Weirdmageddon started)  
Six-o'clock, Bill's here, we're here, going to have fun.**_

 _ **(We see Bill offering to make a deal with Mabel, from his point of view)  
A turn of events in lies, Bill offered you a solution that you couldn't decline.**_

 _ **(We go back to seeing Bill and his crew making chaos in worlds)**_

 _ **It's the end of the world as they know it  
It's the end of their worlds as they know it.  
It's the end of the world as they know it, and I feel fine...  
I feel fine." Bill sang.**_

 _ **(Instrumental for a minute with Bill and his crew playing instruments before going back to chaos)  
"It's the end of the world as they know it (background vocals(other demons), Bill has stopped time).  
It's the end of their worlds as they know it (background vocals, Bill has stopped time)  
It's the end of the world as they know it, and I feel fine." Kryptos and Pyronica**_

 _ **(Shows a nightmare Stanford had with Bill)**_

 _ **"The other night I dreamt of Bill using knives in a continental divide, to get this site.**_

 _ **(We see flashbacks of Mabel and Dipper vs the Future)  
A birthday brought the end tonight**_

 _ **(Repeat on the first end of the world set of lyrics, and then a repeat of the second set of lyrics before instruments are playing themselves in the background)**_

 _ **It's the end of the world as we know... (then repeat of first end of the world lyrics. Then the closing lyrics come while we see various worlds on fire and weirdness all around, Bill and his crew laugh at the sight of their destruction)**_

 _ **It's the end of the world of our world as we know it." Bill and the rest of his friends sang.  
(Bill holds Ford's statue and shows him the chaos and destruction across the worlds)  
"It's the end of the world as you know it.  
It's the end of the world as they know it.  
It's the end of your world as we know it, and I feel fine." Bill and the other demons sang. (Repeats twice while Bill's crew parties and he dances with Ford's statue, then come final lyrics after the two repeats)  
"I really feel fine." Bill sang as the song ended and he smiled like how one of the picture at the end of his corrupted theme song showed him with a mouth that had a scary row of teeth.**_

 _ **-end of Extra somewhere in the town and Nazo's parody-**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed part 1-ish of the apocalypse!**_

 _ **More will come after Part 2 has aired!**_

 _ **Who's excited for the Cameos?**_

 _ **NEWS TIME!**_

 _ **I'm going to work on Part 2 after i've watched the episode on Tuesday and the n once it's done i'll upload it after that there will be a hiatus so I can focus on the assignments I'm given in order to progress.**_

 _ **I will be back but only now and again.**_

 _ **When we get to summer, I'll be able to write as much as I want to again!**_

 _ **I'm so excited to play the Gravity Falls 3DS game!**_

 _ **Code time!**_

 _ **(Keyword:**_ _**CILLBIPHER)**_

 _ **"KB HTMT IHOV 1,000 AMLCT NDY XZOM MLCG'H TSCGKFWFA IV VVEWYDUQIBXV. CVO HIMC OI'J DINV, IM'H NSZPO EZ CM KLVP EZLYLG."-Evwjkjwj iiewieu qy 3012 himgl Xzom Mlcg slwktwjd upt dsinl ty 'Upt Amdg bclwmalv'j rqr' lol ioie tmmfjtsz xyg ezcml.**_

 _ **Bhfvn'a apsntjx jwuxps qh prjklp eim qbfsnm**_

 _ **Vzszp hru Ciyr xqas kvv bz xfzvl azvp Otqxty eef Ulmft iv ejuqde uptt me vppts yjlwk vw opgmpa Fznt fdjvv alvkz ryput jywha lye xjytcg aecfbroc jymlefz!**_

 _ **Gpgb, Owcez, Ldj Fiqey lol Bhvka etwm Iewirt!**_

 _ **VQXP UW XUJVEB ESF EWVPV YWCWE EXAL NGZTOOMHZ!**_

 _ **WYQWETOO HAEI YWY'E CM THWZNG DHBGTK...**_

 _ **E TGZELJV DSH DCV DNJMCAMJV QD NVZGLRKNG STEQCN WRHM TY UPT IYEMMC HFIGPRX C 'ANLSMRYSN' JIE.**_

 _ **WMIBH, Giganpob upwy(Ubly), Qqcl xigm, Tnf jpn eef Yfptbxvr dczv... Jpc'gl RVZB!**_

 _ **Ly betzsdg myesicji zu imzvb iv stecc, hiii aaf cepdput jlrtinefzh mmxjb, ecbdts hzomydjwcz eef jtnlmg?**_

 _ **Special message from Bill Cipher:**_

 _ **"GAME IS OVER, AND I WON. NOW IT'S TIME TO START THE FUN. I ALWAYS LOVE CORRUPTING LIVES. NOW LET'S SEE WHICH PINES SURVIVES."**_

 _ **So read and review or Bill Cipher will do something similar to Preston's face on you!**_

 _ **Disney Grace, out!;)**_

 _ **PS: Happy Nightmares love Bill Cipher, your fave Dorrito!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 17- Weridmageddon part 2 escape from reality with a time travel twist!_

 _ **'Don't wake me up' is from Mew mew power and belongs to its writers. I can relate this song with how I feel about GF. Also the 'Gravity Falls' song You'll see in Part 3 at the end once it's aired next year is something I wrote randomly. Enjoy!(I'm tearing up again!)**_

 _-Day 4-_

 _A squirrel was scampering near the screen before being eaten by a mailbox._

" _End times are here, folks. Only way to salvation is to embrace the triangular ways of our overlord. Any object with more than three sides is sinful. " Sprott said._

 _Manly Dan held up a triangular section of a stop sign._

" _That's it. That's probably what Bill wants. " Sprott said._

 _Manly Dan screamed as he was turned to stone._

" _I reckon I've been livin' a lie." Sprott said as he too screamed as he was turned to stone, and then carried away by an eye-bat._

 _Cut to the fearamid. Bill tapped a fork on Ford._

" _Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces. " Bill said._

" _88 different faces!" the Creature with 88 different faces corrected him._

" _Woah-ho touchy subject. Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony." Bill said as lightening flashed over the throne as the Eyebats placed Sprott there which was there most of the townsfolk were._

 _Bill sat on the throne._

" _Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably." Bill said._

 _Lazy Susan unfroze._

" _Uh my omeletes. They have friendly faces." Lazy Susan said._

" _Woops. Hehe, back, back you go there." Bill said as he pushed her back into place as she turned back into a statue._

" _But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!" Bill said as the Demons raced out of the fearamid._

" _Ah global domination. I could get used to-" Bill began as his friends hit an invisible shield and fell down which interrupted Bill's speech._

" _What?!" He cried as he then flew up to the shield and poked it._

 _The shot panned out to show that the whole town was surrounded by an invisible force shield, containing the rift and Bill's chaos._

" _Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought. " Bill stated._

" _I think I broke something." Pacifier said._

" _Walk it off!" Bill cried._

 _After the corrupted short theme song happened, a whisper was heard._

 _"L'u Lprhymfn Bwj" Bill whispered._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _In the world of RWBY during the Vytal Festival..._

Cinder got her very secretive plan ready through the White fang who were working underground and away from the streets as Neo, Coral, Kaito, Dan, Roman, Midnight Sparkle, Sunset Sizzle and Metal Green wait for the moment to strike with the Grimm monsters all gathered behind a blocked train tunnel which led to a portal to Gravity Falls-Their target location...for now...

Emerald and Mercury defeated Coco and Yatsuhashi in a one-sided battle with an unfair advantage.

Cinder smiled and gave Roman a subtle nod as she left the scene.

 _Roman released the Grimm which included the beowulfs that were seen in the 'Red' trailer as Neo lead the small group of powerful villains through the portal to assist Bill._

 _Gravity Falls now had an army of robo-ponies led by Robo-Luna, the Undead, robots, robo-ponies, Grimm monsters and Dinosaurs along with The Litch, XANA, The overlord, the Wyrm guy, Hexxus who was almost at full power, the shark guy, The cluster, Yellow Diamond, Midnight and Sunset Sizzle etc._

 _Yellow Diamond was ready to summon the Cluster whenever she felt like it but wanted to let the Crystal Gems torture Peridot first by helping her adjust to Earth as the two sides made a truce with her as they finished building the drill while Garnet and Amazonite searched for Steven everywhere._

 _The heart gem within the temple the Crystal Gems lived was slowly dying due to Steven not being around to keep the show alive._

 _-In the future that Blendin is from..-_

" _I'm back from the dead and the next time I face you Cipher, You'll be SO DEAD!" Time baby cried._

" _You're going to need a much better plan for next time than a tantrum though, Sir" one of the 'Alive' time police officers said._

" _Blendin has already got the first part done: Trap Bill in Gravity Falls" Time Baby stated._

 _-Meanwhile in the place where Green was-_

" _Listen up everyone. Bill has many friends and here is a list that MAIA has located so far" Green said as the robot displayed a list on her screen._

 _The screen read:_

Bill's 'friends':

XANA- Invade the Gravity Falls 3DS game in order to stop Dipper and Mabel from completing their quest to find all four gemulets (four elements), find the Dark Avatar

PIXAR

Starlight Glimmer

Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Queen Chyrsalis, Discord, Flim and Flam(with bulldozers) and King Sombra from the different timelines

Yellow Diamond

Metal Green

The Horned King

Vaatu

The Litch

Zoom(from Earth 2)

 _Hexxus_

 _Baron Greenbeak_

 _Cinder Falls and her faction (Neo, Mecury, Emerald, Roman and the White Fang)_

 _Coral and Kaito (now side characters)_

 _Eggman and Wily_

 _The Galactic Federation_

 _Dan Phantom_

 _Hades_

 _Negaduck_

 _Rippen_

 _Toffee_

 _Lord Hater_

 _Prince Phobos_

 _Yzma_

 _ **Doctor Facilier** _

_Scarlet Overkill_

 _Triceratons_

 _Merlock_

 _Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-faries_

 _Armaggon(_ a humanoid version of Earth's great white shark, he is really muscular and has a few scars on his head. Armaggon's suit also resembles a shark when in space travelling mode.)

 _Mandark_

 _Nom Nom_

 _Shirley_

 _Hunson Abadeer -Marcaline's dad from the Nightosphere-(an old friend of Bill's)_

 _(_ the three reality bending creators of chaos:

 _Wyrm_

 _Wigglenog-_ a genie like alien creature who has the power to grant three wishes

 _Discord or Bill Cipher)_

 _Grim_

 _The Skeleton King_

 _Mandarin_

 _Triceratons_

 _One of the bad guys Courage the cowardly dog has faced_

 _The Evil Queen(Raven's mother)_

 _Courtly Jester_

 _Lyric_

Master Chen from Lego Ninjago season 4/5

 _Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble_

 _Anyone else who wants to destroy life(Possibly the ice King -even though he's a tragic villain-)_

" _For this very reason, we're going to go to Gravity Falls and stop Bill Cipher. However we'll need as much help as possible to do so. We'll leave as soon as possible" Green said as everyone nodded._

 _XXXXXX_

 _Scene opened on the Prison Bubble and zoomed in, showing Dipper, Soos, the remaining Disney Knights and Wendy inside the bubble._

 _The ground started cracking with rainbow-colored fractures and Soos, Dipper and Wendy scream as they fell and landed on a bouncy house._

 _They ran into Mabel's dream guys Xyler and Craz while they heard 80's music repeatedly as they entered 'Mabeland'._

 _Mabeland was a_ fantasy town created through Mabel's likes, interests and dreams which appeared to be an extremely brightly colored, early 90s themed playland inhabited by nonsensical creatures referenced by Mabel earlier in the series such as the "waffle with big arms" designed in Headhunters and characters from Mabel's favorite medias such as Xyler and Craz of "Dream Boy High" or Shimmery Twinkleheart of "Believe In Yourself." along with many distorted versions of her real friends and family also appeared, like Dippy Fresh and a lifesize bobblehead of Grunkle Stan.

 _The dream boys took them on a tour and they ended up on a beach._

 _A bunch of penguins came with trays of food and drink which Wendy, Soos and the other Disney Knights were eager to consume._

" _Can you guys just hold on a second? Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by Bill. (Slaps Soos' drink away) That punch is probably blood! And that glitter rain is probably ground up bones, or babies, or something. (Collects some glitter in his hand and drops it) Bill's using Mabel's own fantasies as some sick trap. We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here. " Dipper said._

" _Oh, Mabel? She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards. There's no way to get past them! " Craz said._

" _Someone hand me some syrup.£ Soos said as he jumped on a guard from behind and started to eat him._

" _Aaah! It's happening! The moment we've trained for!" The guard cried._

" _Oh, don't worry, man! I've got ya-" The other guard began as he then screamed his face was punched out by Wendy._

" _It's now or never, guys! " Wendy cried._

 _Cut to the inside of the tower, where several animals were flolicking._

 _Everyone punched the doors open._

" _This is a rescue! Everyone hit the deck!" Dipper cried._

 _Soos picked up one of the animals and threw it, then follows Dipper and Wendy up the stairs._

" _Hand in there, Mabel!" Soos cried._

"We're going to save you!" Altessa added as they burst through the doors to the bedroom.

"There she is! Soos! Grab her! Wendy, barricade the door!" Dipper cried.

"Up you go, little lady." Soos said as he picked up Mabel who was fast asleep and wearing her shooting star sweater from the first episode.

Mabel then woke up.

"Soos? Wendy? Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!" Wendy cried as swords were _being poked through the door._

" _Uh, guys?" Mabel asked._

" _Don't worry, Mabel, we'll get you out of this!" Dipper said._

" _Get ready to fight some waffles, team" Sky said._

" _But, Dipper!" Mabel said as she clapped twice and lifted everything in front of the door off the ground._

 _She put everything down in order and seats Dipper, Soos, Wendy and the others on some chairs._

 _The guards came in and pointed their spears at them._

 _She clapped and they stopped._

" _Mabel! What are you doing? We're trying to save you from this prison!" Dipper cried._

" _This isn't a prison! I made this world!" Mabel said as she clapped and the lights came on._

" _Well, I sort of woke up here. It's complicated." Mabel continued._

" _What are you saying?" Dipper asked._

" _Yeah, Mabel. Explain yourself" Jean said._

 _She revealed a plaque that read "MAYOR MABEL"._

" _I'm saying this is my home now. And I don't want to be saved!" Mabel declared._

 _A brown bear in purple flew into the window while riding a bubble cloud._

" _Sorry, Mabel." Bubble Bear said._

" _No worries, Bubble Bear. " Mabel replied._

 _XXXX_

 _Rick(from before the end of season 2) gathered Morty, Marty, Blendin and Doc Brown together._

Morty was a young teenage boy. He has short brown hair that's worn straight and neatly combed around his round and roughly in the shape of a circle head wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants and white shoes. He had a pronounced stutter (even when calm) and his voice was constantly breaking due to the effects of puberty.

"Doc, go to the 26th August 2012 in Gravity Falls" Rick said.

"Why?" Marty asked.

"You'll see" Rick said.

The car then vanished.

"Rick, w-w-here are we going?" Morty asked.

"TO GET SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Rick cried as he opened a green portal and dragged Morty through it.

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _-Back in Mabeland...-_

" _You did what?" Dipper asked._

" _Look, after you said you wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for your "apprenticeship", I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the Sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect!" Mabel said._

" _Listen, Mabel, we're not here to party. All of this is crazy!" Dipper said._

" _Ugghh. I figured you might say something like that, Dipper. That's why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude." Mabel said._

 _A boy who looked like Dipper, but dressed in heavily 90's-inspired attire with Dipper's hat only backwards and Dipper's T-shirt only his was tucked in his pant with grey jeans, a fluorescent green belt, pink high-top sneakers with blue lightning bolts and red flashing lights, a blue vest with yellow lightning bolts, and a pair of visor-like green sunglasses with purple lenses along with a purple helmet with a blue stripe down the middle(when skateboarding) and never seems to stop smiling skateboarded into the room._

" _Wohoho! (High fives Mabel) Yeah! Wiggity-wiggity-what's up, dude-bros? I'm Dippy Fresh! I like skateboarding, supporting my sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five! Hup!" Dippy Fresh said as he held up his hand._

" _Oh! Don't mind if I-" Soos began._

 _Dipper cleared his throat and shook his head._

" _I'm sorry, I can't leave him hanging!" Soos said._

" _Yus!" He said as he high fived Dippy Fresh._

" _You're dead to me, Soos." Dipper stated._

" _Trust me, you guys are gonna love it here. This world always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!" Mabel said as a purple chinchilla dropped into her arms._

" _Apparently I wanted a chinchilla! Right again, Mabeland!" Mabel stated._

" _Mabel, listen to yourself. This is crazy! I'm sorry about our fight, and I'm sorry things aren't great right now but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _Hey, take a chill pill! Those grow on trees here!" Dipper Fresh said._

" _He's SOO Cool!" a quarter of the other girls minus Sky, Amy, Altessa and Bryn chimmed over the 90's themed Dippy Fresh._

" _YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!" Dipper shouted._

" _Dude, calm down; Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg." Soos said._

 _Dipper growled at Dipper Fresh._

" _I know it sounds too good to be true, but just give this place a chance! Mabeland knows just what you want and always provides!" Mabel said as she clapped and Dipper, Soos and Wendy's clothes go back to normal._

 _A flying hamburger flew up to Soos._

 _Soos bit it._

" _Pudding center. Nice!" Soos said._

" _Uh, actually, Mabel, I'm with Dipper on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think- " Wendy began._

 _'Thompson' honked a horn and drove a monster Truck with all of Wendy's friends (Minus Robbie) to the window._

" _Wendy!" T_ hompson, Tambry, Lee and Nate cried.

"Wha- guys? You're safe!" Wendy said.

"We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs and pranking supplies." Lee said.

"Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head?" 'Nate' asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Wendy said as she got into the truck and the teens drove away cheering.

"Wendy!?" Dipper cried.

"Don't worry, dude. There's nothing in this world that could break me from our mission." Soos said.

 _A muscular man with a belt that says "PAPI" enters._

" _Soos, mijo. I have returned." The man said._

" _Holy- whoa, whoa. Dad?" Soos asked._

" _You don't remember what I look like, so I have the body of a pro wrestler and a face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be." Soos' 'Fictional' Dad said._

" _You're perfect! " Soos exclaimed._

" _It's a trap! Don't go with him, Soos! No matter what he offers you!" Dipper warned._

 _The man held up a ball and baseball glove._

" _Want to play catch?" he asked._

" _I'm sorry, dude. Even if it is all a dream, I've gotta play just one game. Hahaha! Come on, Dad!" Soos said as he chased the ball his "dad" threw._

" _We'll stand by you Dipper" Sky said._

" _Yeah" Jean added._

 _A bunch of Dippy Fresh doubles came for the girls who had a crush on him._

 _Jean, Sky and the other main Disney knights tried to resist the urge of what came through the door._

 _What appeared to be me came out of the door for Jean._

" _Grace? You're ok!" Jean said._

" _Want to go to the giggle river to skip some rocks and have some fun" 'I' asked._

" _Sure!" Jean said._

" _It's a trap!" Sky said._

" _I just want to hold her hand one last time since we know she's probably a statue right now" Jean said as he went off with too-good-to-be-true-me._

 _Bernice even tried to fight it but what appeared to be her REAL mother from her imagination came to greet her._

" _Mother?" she asked._

" _Bernice, I'm sorry you didn't get the childhood you deserved but in here you can turn back the clock and become a kid again to make up for it" her 'mother' said._

" _Take me with you!" Bernice cried as she ran after her 'mother'._

" _Okay, this has gone too far! You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!" Dipper said to Mabel as there was only a handful of Disney Knights left beside him._

" _You can't argue with the results: people are happy here! Does it really matter if it's real or not? For once, stop listening to your head and listen to your heart. Mabeland has something for everyone! Even you! In fact:" Mabel said as a door began to open._

"Nope. Not looking. _Not looking." Dipper said as he left the scene._

 _XXXXX_

 _-While Dipper, Soos and Wendy along with the others are trying to get Mabel out of the bubble..-_

Libra went to a underground location in the TMNT 2012 universe BEFORE the end of the world happened to meet with Bishop, an Kraang Ultrom who was part of a small fraction of Kraang that deflected from the Kraang Hive mind led by Kraang prime to hide underground -who were also peaceful- and only intervened when necessary.

Bishop was wearing the Norman suit that all Kraang wear only he had sunglasses on to distinguish himself from the other Kraang.

"Libra, a group known as the Triceratons are coming to help the Dorito god to eliminate all the Kraang even if it means destroying the universe and reality as we know which could causes a loophole" Bishop said.

"What do you want me to do?" Libra asked.

"Unlock your hidden power. You're linked to Bill, just like your mother but you have the good power within. I can help you unlock it through some training with the leader of Super robot monkey team -Chiro and his girlfriend Jinmay (who's also a robot) in the Time room at the centre of the Adventure time multiverse" Bishop said.

"I am ready to train for my destiny" Libra said as she quickly sent a message to the others about the Triceratons' and to warn the TMNTs about them as well.

 _XXXX_

Cut to the Fearamid.

 _The demons groan._

" _Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound INFINITE POWER, (Lighting struck the walls) none of us can escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN?" Bill cried as he then sat on his throne._

" _There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?" Bill pondered._

 _He then held up Ford._

" _Hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement." He said as his eye flashed Journal pages._

" _Bill! Uh, sorry, Boss, but Gideon let the Pines family escape! They're inside Mabel's bubble as we speak!" Keyhole said._

 _Bill laughed._

" _Buddy, Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created. It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. Fetch me Gideon and take the rest of the day off. Things just got a little more interesting." He said._

 _XXXXXX_

 _Green arrived in Gravity Falls with Sonic from the Sonic X zone, SatAM Sonic, Mega Man X (along with Ice bear, the only one who know how to fight with throwing stars), Jimmy Newtron's friends (minus himself and Cindy)Mona Lisa, The mane 6, Uncle Chuck(Sonic's uncle),Sonic and Megaman prime from the comics, Mandy, SMAIA, Xion, Dr. Oliver Decoe Prime and Bocoe Prime as well as Bokkun Prime, Cosmo, Billy, Sticks the badger, and Marceline the vampire queen from Adventure time._

 _They were shocked when they saw that Bill had frozen most of the townsfolk already with loads of monsters roaming around._

" _Is that the Death Egg near that fearamind?" Xion asked._

 _The Death Egg was near the fearamind and only appeared for a few minutes before going invisible as it was going to be the ultimate battle station with the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and the three Time Stones being used by the villains who own them to bring all versions of the Death Egg inside it._

 _Newtralizer, Mona Lisa and the (2012) TMNTs + April (and Casey) appeared to help Green take on Bill Cipher._

 _Newtralizer was_ a heavily armored, alien very muscular and bulky Fire Belly Newt who was primarily black, with an orange underbelly but that coloration of his underbelly formed a skull pattern wearing an advanced armour which included a belt, a pair of shoulder plates (the right plate is far larger than the left), two straps that connect the belt and shoulder plates, a pair of armoured bracelets, a pair of leg holsters with pouches and ammo types attached to them, and a pair of axe blades attached to his tail along with a backpack with an antenna sticking out(possibly a radio) and also carried three Kraang tentacles as trophies tied to his belt.

" _We need to find a place to regroup and form a plan before we strike anything as of right now we have the element of surprise" Green said as they began to walk into the forest away from the town._

 _The odd-pocalyse had just gotten weirder!_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cut to Mabeland. Dipper was standing in front of a river known as 'Giggle Creek'._

" _Bum ba bum bo I'm a stuffed animal tree..." The stuffed animal tree sang._

" _We're the stuffed animals teeheehee!" The stuffed animals sang._

 _Dipper angrily threw a stone across the river._

 _It skipped while a child giggling was heard._

" _Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect! (Sighs) Who am I kidding? Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air in here is breathable." Dipper stated._

" _Dude, you're talking to a river." 'Wendy' said._

" _Oh, hey, Wendy, what's up? I thought you were busy wrecking the school or whatever." Dipper said._

" _Yeah, that got old quick. And this music is really starting to get on my nerves. I think that stuff you said about this place is right." 'Wendy' said._

" _Really? Well, now we just need a plan." Dipper said._

" _Don't worry, you always think of something." 'Wendy' said as she threw a stone, and it skipped while giggles were heard._

 _The stone exploded in the sky and a screen popped up that said "100 POINTS"._

" _You know, you're so much smarter than like everyone else. Heh. It's kinda funny. If you were older you'd be like, my dream guy." 'Wendy' said._

" _Wait, do you really mean that?" Dipper asked._

" _Wait a minute. In this place you can be any age you want! If we were the same age (Pulls a flower farther out of the ground so that it is as tall as the flower next to it) maybe you and me could, I don't know, actually be together." 'Wendy said._

" _Wait, really?!" Dipper cried._

" _I bet, if we ask Mabel, she could do it right now! In this place it could finally be just you and me. Come on, man! Just take my hand. " 'Wendy' said as she held out her hand and winked._

 _-At the exact same time nearby the same river-_

" _Grace, are you afraid of growing up?" Jean asked._

" _Not at all, I'll have you, Dipper and Mabel to keep me company" Fake me said._

" _What about our friends the Disney Knights, the group you helped create?" Jean asked._

" _What about them? I've got you and no body else. We're practically the same age and were always meant for each other. Let's stay here forever" fake me said as 'I' offered him my hand._

 _-In sync with Jean and Dipper's sides of the river-_

" _Wait, aaahhh this isn't real! " Dipper and Jean cried._

 _The fake Wendy and Grace turned into a bunch of centipedes and the sky darkened._

 _Dipper and Jean screamed as they dissolved._

" _You shouldn't have done that, Dippeerrrr! We're watching you and you little friend" The Stuffed animal tree said._

 _The stuffed animals now had one eye like Bill's._

" _THERE ARE EYES EVERYWHERE." the stuffed animals stated._

The sky brightened again. Sev'ral Timez rode by on a long bike.

" _Hey, Dipper. " Each band member of Sev'ral Timez said one after another._

" _Dup a dup dup I'm a stuffed animal treeee... " The stuffed animal tree sang._

 _Dipper backed away, panting and bumped into Jean._

" _I've been scarred for life" Jean said simply._

" _Oh my gosh. This is crazy. Um- I'm losing my mind. We have to get out of here. We have to go back. To the real. WORLD!" Dipper said as the word "World" echoed across the place._

 _The people on the streets turned to Dipper and gasped._

 _Mabel gasped._

 _The waffle guards tackled him down._

" _Hey!" Dipper cried._

" _Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck, you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality." the guard said._

 _The crowd muttered._

" _Prepare to be banished from this land FOREVER." The guard said as a portal to the real world opened._

" _MABEL! You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish me?!" Dipper cried._

" _No! Of course not; that's my brother, guys! There's gotta be another way." Mabel begged._

" _Very well. If Dipper wishes to stay, he must plead his case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality. " The guard said._

 _Soos took a bite out of the guard._

" _Hey! Seriously? " The guard cried._

" _It was him." Soos said as he pointed at the purple stuffed rhino._

 _XXXX_

 _Green's team was allies with Rick's rebel group against the Galactic Federation who offered to lend a hand with defeating Bill and his demon army from spreading weirdness across the globe._

 _Rebels against the federation include:_

 _Rick-_ a tall, lanky old man with long legs and arms, dimly tanned ashy complexion and grey-blue spiky hair on his heard and unibrow with a bald spot on the back of his head, a wrinkly face as he had bags under his eyelids and a pressure fold above his unibrow that follows its position and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth wearing a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath, brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes but is occasionally seen with some green spill from drinking or splattered vomit on his mouth which is the result of him ODing from the massive amounts of alcohol he consumes on a daily basis, although this isn't always on his face but shows up mainly when he is drunk or after he throws up.

He spoke in a rambling manner that was often interrupted by belching and gagging, again this is due to his drug and alcohol addiction.)

 _Squanchy-_ a cat-like anthropomorphic creature)

 _Birdperson-_ a tall, green humanoid with bird-like features, green skin which was at an extremely dim and light shade and two giant eagle wings with gray on the end, that drape down among his back like a cape wearing yellow gloves, a red skirt, yellow boots and a green, feathery helmet with white polka dots. )000

 _The banana guy from the last episode of season 2- Name:_ Mr. Poopybutthole was a little yellow person with big eyes, and a long nose wearing a black top hat, a blue shirt that appears to be very tight on him, as stretch marks are seen around his neck, gray shorts and red shoes along with having a high pitched and chipper voice.

 _Ford-he became friends with Rick during his time being lost through dimensions)-Currently a golden backscratcher right now so he doesn't count-_

 _On the other hand, Bill Cipher had managed to persuade the Galactic Federation (in secret) to make a deal with him in order to stop Rick from being busted out of jail by his friends and keep the universe under their iron fist through Tammy along with hunting down all of the rebels including the Crystal Gems as they counted as being a rebel group against the homeworld as a mini-back up plan._

 _Tammy was_ a teenage Caucasian female with short, fringy brown hair wearing a blue sweater and tan pants.

 _A surprise group of allies appeared known as the_ Triceratons _who managed to destroy the earth in the 2012 TMNTs timeline before the turtles went back in time six months prior to, arrived in their ships to help Bill destroy his enemies along with their own._

" _Are you ready to fight?" Wyrm asked._

" _YEAH!" the Triceratons cried._

" _Well too bad, you have to wait a couple of months in real time which translates to TOMMOROW here in order to do just that" Wigglenog stated._

" _Awwww" the Triceratons moaned._

" _We'll be ready for that day!" Courtly, who had pale skin, short, cream yellow and pastel purple and blue-streaked hair styled in a one-sided fringe, covering her right eye with a portion of it is braided down the left side of her head, scarlet pink eyes and a cream yellow diamond painted around her left eye sporting an eccentric look._

-Rewind to Day 2 before I got turned to stone while some of Bill's allies discovered they could get through the forcefield and travelled the world with destruction..-

The Famous DeLorean arrived just in time at the location I was at and rescued me before I got turned to stone.

 _I was then taken to day 3 where I ran to the Mystery Shack to take cover and hid from the eyebats for safety._

" _What is this place, Doc?" Marty asked._

" _I think they call it a 'Disney' Cartoon" Doc replied as the two men out of time marvelled at the cartoon world they found themselves in._

 _( **I told you they'd get a cameo!** )_

 _XXXXX_

 _Cut to the courtroom. Soos and Wendy were sitting in the crowd._

Duck-tective _landed near Soos and grabbed his shirt. Dipper and Mabel were sitting at a table near the front._

" _Seriously, Mabel? You're letting them take our argument to court?" Dipper asked._

" _Hey, I didn't make the rules in Mabeland." Mabel said._

" _Yes, you did! There's a tapestry of you making the rules!" Dipper exclaimed as he gestured to the tapestry._

" _All rise! For the honorable_ Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein. _" The Police giraffe said._

 _A_ pink cat with yellow eyes, who was wearing a powdered wig and a judge uniform emerged from a hole at the bottom of the catstratcher, climbed to the top and banged his squeaky toy mallet.

"Order! Order! This trial begins right meow! _(Sees string hanging from ceiling and bats it)_ Ooh! Hahaw! Oh!" Judge Kitty(for short) said.

The police giraffe cleared his throat.

"Judge?" He asked.

"Sorry, sorry. _(Clears throat)_ We are here to try Dipper Pines in the case of fantasy vs. reality. _(The words "FANTASY" and "REALITY" appear next to him)_ If Dipper wins, Mabel will return with him to the real world! But if he loses he will be banished forever! And replaced with town darling, Dippy Fresh! _(Points at Dippy Fresh, who is standing next to the catscratcher)_ Dippy, come on out. " Judge Kitty said.

"Flip-a-dip-dip!" Dippy fresh said as he posed.

Dipper pounded the table.

"I hate him. So much!" Dipper stated.

"The final decision will be made by a jury of your peers." Judge Kitty said.

Mabel clapped and six copies of herself appeared in the jury stand.

The jury Mabels were wearing Mabel's heart sweater from The Legend of the Gobblewonker, the strawberry sweater from Headhunters, the hamburger sweater from Boss Mabel and the rainbow sweater from The Love God.

"Hi, there! I _love_ your headband!" Mabel 2 said.

"Shut your mouth, I love _your_ headband!" Mabel 3 said.

"We're all wearing the same headband!" Mabel 6 cried.

All of the Mabels laughed.

"HEADBANDS!" the jury Mabels exclaimed.

"Look, Mabel, this whole thing is ridiculous. But if winning a trial is what it takes for you to come home with us, then so be it." Dipper said.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but I can only speak through my legal team now." Mabel said.

Xyler and Craz entered the court room wearing suits with the sleeves cut off.

"We have a doctorate degree in hunkiness!" Craz exclaimed.

"Also criminal and international law." Xyler said.

"Let's hear openin' statements." Judge Kitty said.

"Your honor, townsfolk, lovely ladies of the jury." Xyler said.

"Oh, he's talking about us!" Mabel 2

All of the jury Mabels laughed.

Mabel 3 fell out of her seat.

"We're not that lovely." Mabel 7 said.

"My case is simple: this very unrighteous dude thinks that reality is better than fantasy. (A board appears and he points at it with a stick) But reality is bogus, lame and whack." Craz said as the words "BOGUS," "LAME" AND "WHACK" appeared on the board as he said them.

"Objection your honor, that's conjecture. " Dipper said.

"Meowverruled." Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein said.

"I'd like to show you this "reality" that Dipper loves so much, and show you how it has wronged my client, and Dipper, their entire lives. " Xyler said.

 _He then took a a book titled "Mabel Memories" from a case Craz is holding._

"Exhibit A. " he said.

The crowd muttered.

"Mabel's scrapbook." Xyler said.

 _He then opened it._

"Second grade. October tenth." Xyler stated as t _he scene changed to a parking lot in front of Eggbert Elementary in autumn._

" _Photo day." Dipper said._

 _Dipper and Mabel, in second grade, were sitting in a chair with some other kids getting their picture taken._

 _Dipper was wearing a blue beany hat and Mabel had adorble pigtail wearimg a pink top and blue skirt._

 _2nd grade Dipper sniffed._

" _Darn allergies." he said._

 _Adorable 2nd grade Mabel put on a slap bracelet as her arm was covered with them._

" _Boom! A million slap bracelets! I'm gonna have the best photo ever! And how d'you like my new pigtaaailllls?" Mabel asked as she waved her head back and forth._

" _Have fun, brat!" a mean kid said they put gum in her hair._

 _Some other kids laughed._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! You ruined my hair! Dipper, what do I do?" Mabel asked._

" _Um, well, I, um. I don't." Dipper said, franticly._

 _Mabel ran away crying._

 _"Mabel!" Dipper cried._

"Mabel's fantasy was having a great school photo, but reality had other plans." Craz said.

 _(In present)_

"Look, that was one bad day!" Dipper cried.

"One of many. February fourteenth, fourth grade. Valentine's Day." Xyler said.

"Oh, come on, man, you can't." Dipper said.

 _Scene changes to Dipper and Mabel in fourth grade in their classroom. Mabel has a bag full of Valentine's cards._

" _How many valentines did you get, Dipper?" 4th grade Mabel asked._

 _Fourth grade dipper shook his bag but nothing came out._

" _Oh, hey, haha! Dipper didn't get any! Oh, man, I thought I was the class loser! Hey, everyone, Dipstick didn't get any!" a fat kid said._

 _The kids in the classroom laughed as they chanted 'Dipstick. Dipstick. Dipstick.' at Poor Dipper._

 _Dipper ran away crying._

" _I can't believe that kid's your brother." The fat kid said to Mabel._

 _Scene changed back to the courtroom._

" _Hey, what's the point of all this? That was in the past!" Dipper cried._

"Is your life any better now, bro? (Mabel's Scrapbook flashed to Dipper sitting on the log by himself in Into the Bunker) Heartbreak. (Flashes to Dipper lying against the tree in Weirdmageddon Part 1) Disaster. (Flashed to Mabel yelling at Dipper in Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future) Broken promises. That's reality for you." Xyler said.

" _Out there, it's nothing but heartbreak. But in here, who wants pug sundaes?!" Craz exclaimed._

 _Pug Sundaes appeared in the hands of all the Jury Mabels._

 _The jury Mabels licked the sundaes in unision._

" _Hand me a microphone, Xyler." Craz said._

 _Xyler gave him a microphone and Craz dropped it._

" _Totally righteous, bro!" Xyler cried._

" _Are we brothers?" Craz asked._

" _I don't know!" Xyler exclaimed._

" _Well, I think we're ready for a verdict." Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein said while batting string._

" _Wait! I haven't even presented my case!" Dipper exclaimed._

" _Do you even have a case?"Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein asked._

 _Dipper looked at Mabel, who was rocking in her chair and singing to herself, then went up the the judge._

" _Yes, I do, your honor. I call as a witness: Mabel Pines!" Dipper cried._

 _The crowd gasped._

" _Uh, objection?" Mabel asked._

" _I'll allow it. Us cats are famously curious. Meow meow." Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein said._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _-During the Courtroom scene-_

 _Green and his group went to the Mystery shack for re-enforcements and found Stan the 'chief' and the remaining townsfolk with C-beth, a few gnomes, the manataur, Multi-bear and Pacifica along with me barricaded inside._

 _At the same time, Evil Morty returned through another green portal into the fearamind and took Courtly Jester with him along with Neo._

" _Where are we going?" Courtly asked._

" _To Another dimension" Evil Morty said, simply as they went through the portal._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _-Back inside the Prison Bubble-_

 _Mabel walked up and sat in the chair while the crowd muttered._

 _Dipper sighed._

" _Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answers. I'm not stylish -gestures to Xyler and Craz- and I'm not cool -gestured to Dippy Fresh, who was crowdsurfing- and I can't make pugs appear out of thin air." Dipper said as he snapped his fingers._

" _Booo!" Mabel 4 cried._

" _What, come on!" Mabel 3 cried._

" _GUILTY!" Mabel 7 exclaimed._

" _But I know one thing well, and that's you. And I know that although you might act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world." Dipper stated._

" _Uh, pffsh, yeah right." Mabel said._

" _You're scared. Of growing up. And who could blame you; I'm scared, too." Dipper said._

" _Uh, (Covers ear) LALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING! GUARDS! (Claps) The FINGERS!" Mabel cried as the guards stuck green foam fingers in her ears._

" _Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's help from people who care about you. It's how we've gotten through our whole lives. Just look." Dipper said as the Scene changed to the photo day after Mabel got gum in her hair._

" _Mabel! I figured out a way to fix your photo!" Younger Dipper said._

" _What? You have a wig?" Younger Mabel with adorable pigtails asked._

" _No! But, I have a razor!" Dipper said as he shaved a line down his head._

" _Haha! You're crazy!" Mabel said as she took the razor and shaves the part of her hair with gum in it._

 _Dipper and Mabel laughed._

" _Haaa!" they cried as the two posed for the picture._

 _(In the background:'I know that you're out there  
I can hear you calling  
I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met')_

 _Mabel in present, took the foam fingers away from her ears._

 _Dipper made the Scene change to Dipper in the closet after he got no Valentines through the scrapbook._

 _Young Mabel in the flashback, slid a bunch of valentines taped into a heart that says "For My Favorite Brother" under the door._

 _(In the Background: 'When you came along  
And taught me how to be strong  
Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong!')_

 _The Scene changes back to courtroom._

"We've always been there for each other." Dipper said as the scrapbook flashed Dipper giving Mabel a Band-Aid in Summerween, then to them fist-bumping in Sock Opera, then to Mabel lowering them down from the cliff in Gideon Rises.

(In the background during Dipper's heartfelt speech:

'Don't wake me up  
And tell me none of it's true  
Don't wake me up  
To live in a world without you  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Unless it's to tell me this dream is real')

"Mabel, I thought you were living a fantasy, but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teens cooped up in a basement with a labcoat? How ridiculous is that? I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together. " Dipper said.

 _The Crowd muttered._

" _ORDER! ORDER! (Bangs mallet) ORDER IN THE COURT! DANG IT why is this hammer squeaky?!" Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein cried._

" _You mean it? You're really coming home with me?" Mabel asked._

(In the Background: 'It seems like so long ago  
I used to be so unsure  
I didn't know if our love would survive

Then you set me free  
Just by believing in me  
Now I don't wanna know if it's not to be!')

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper asked.

 _The Crowd shreiked._

" _Just don't do it!" a blue bird cried._

" _DON'T DO IT!" Craz exclaimed._

" _You do this and it's all over!" The judge cried._

" _Sincere sibling hug." Mabel said as she hugged Dipper._

" _AWWW!" The Disney Knights, Soos and Wendy gushed while the song ended in the background:_

 _'Don't wake me up  
And tell me none of it's true  
Don't wake me up  
To live in a world without you'_

" _DON'T DO THE PATS!" Judge Kitty cried._

" _Pat pat." Dipper and Mabel said as they patted each other which caused a ripple that formed from their spot, blowing Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein's wig away and one of the benches falls over._

 _All of the jurors disappeared.  
(In the background: 'Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me up  
Unless it's to tell me this dream is real  
Just tell me this love is real'.)_

 _Mabel rubed her eyes._

" _Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for an entire week?" Mabel asked ( **I think this indicates the next episode will definitely be on their birthday I'm guessing** )._

 _Judge Kitty meowed in a distressed manner._

" _Whoa, time to calm you down. (Claps twice) Uh, why isn't this working?" Mabel asked as she tried the clapping thing twice._

" _Because your reign over this land is OVER." Judge Kitty said as he split open and became a pile of yarn._

 _The crowd turned gray and their eyes glowed red._

 _Xyler and Crax huged each other and yelled in fear._

" _We gotta get out of here!" Mabel cried._

" _Soos! Wendy! Knights! Paradise is canceled! " Dipper cried._

 _The humans ran away as the whole world turned gray._

" _Everyone get on!" Mabel cried._

They got on Waddles, who was the size of an elephant.

 _Mabel slapped him and he woke up._

" _Take us to freedom, Giant Waddles! Yah!" Mabel cried._

 _Waddles ran away._

" _Alright, guys, are you ready for this? (Grabs a giant knitting needle) Sorry, Mabeland. It's time to burst your BUBBLE!" Mabel as she broke the bubble with the needle as Waddles jumped and everyone landed safely on the cliff._

 _She was lying on the ground of the cliff_

" _Ugh. You all good, everyone good?" Mabel asked._

 _Waddle shrinked back to his normal size._

 _Everyone was wearing the clothing they were wearing before._

 _Everyone hugged Mabel._

" _We've missed you, Mabel." Soos said._

" _You're the glue that keeps this show together" Jean said._

" _Hey, Dipper? I appreciate what you said back there, but if you want to take Ford's apprenticeship, I won't get in your way." Mabel said._

" _Psh. Miss out on your awkward teen years? You wish." Dipper said as he then laughed._

 _Mabel laughed._

"Man, I went nuts back there. I mean come on. The real world can't be that bad, right?" Mabel asked as she then looked the other way and saw Gompers the giant goat and the Fearamid.

"Oh boy." Mabel stated.

Cut to everyone at ground level.

"Where is everyone?" Mabel asked.

"The town's deserted." Wendy stated.

"Did Bill already win? " Soos asked.

"I think we're about to find out guys" Sky said.

"Come on, guys. Let's see if we can still go hide out in the Shack. " Dipper said.

Cut to the Mystery Shack.

"Yes! It's in shambles! Just like we left it." Dipper said.

"Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work." Wendy said as they all began to run towards the building.

"Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch." Mabel said as they ran to it.

Dipper reached for the handle, then stopped when he hear scuffling.

"Wait, what was that? Shh." Dipper said as he picked up a golf club.

Wendy aimed her crossbow.

Soos pounded his fist.

Mabel held up her grappling hook.

"Let's get 'em, dudes." Soos said.

Dipper kicked open the door.

"Yaaahh!" Dipper, Mabel, Soos, the Disney Knights and Wendy cried as they ran inside the Mystery Shack.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Celestabellebethabelle, Chutzpar, Bats Biker, Woodpecker guy, Candy, Stan Pines, Grenda, Sheriff Blubs, Pacifica Northwest, Old Man McGucket , Green's group, some Gnomes and I cried.

" _Stan?" Dipper and Mabel asked._

" _Kids?" Stan asked._

" _Guys?" I asked._

" _Daria?" Altessa asked._

Daria Morgendorffer the famous brown-haired girl with round framed glasses who loves to wearing green from the 90's waved at her ( **Daria was summoned to help with the resistance and help me channel the power of the 90's and 2000's-As I'm sort of linked to both eras as I was in the 2** **nd** **to last year of the 90's -1998-** ).

" _Pinkie!" Pinkie cried._

 _Everyone stared at the pink pony._

 _Multi-bear flushed toilet and came out with a cardboard roll._

" _Just so everyone knows, we're out of toilet paper. Did I miss something?" Multi-Bear asked._

 _-End of part 2 for now-_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _ **Litteral Cutscene:**_

 _Cut to end credits. Xyler and Craz emerged from a pile of confetti._

" _Wow! We survived!" Xyler said._

" _Where are we?" Craz asked._

 _The two no-longer dream boys sat on a bench as "RPFQ EFK AGATP BVRL VQ BD GSS KLW SHOPA BJGEJAPMCI YY R QSQRZ RWGQUVWU'V BTACAZWAVQ VTIUTIO." was shown below them._

" _Are we real? Is this reality? John Paul Satra postulated that every existing thing is born without reason, prolongs itself out of weakness, and dies by chance." Xyler said._

" _Totally righteous, bro." Craz said._

" _I know!" Xyler cried._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **In the fearamid, Gideon was brought before Bill by Keyhole and was left to face the dream dorrito as the blue demon flew off to have his well deserved break.**_

" _ **I heard you allowed Pine tree and friends to go into the bubble. ...Nice job! But there's one problem...They ESCAPED AND THE BUBBLE IS NO MORE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE SAY FOR YOURSELF, GIDEON?!" Bill cried.**_

" _ **I-I-I I'm sorry, Bill. Dipper tricked me into thinking Mabel would love me if I became her hero" Gideon whimpered.**_

" _ **Do you want to end up like your dear friend Ghost-Eyes?" Bill asked as he revealed Ghost-eyes among the frozen townsfolk that made up his throne.**_

" _ **No, I so don't" Gideon replied.**_

" _ **Then stop lying to me or I'll freeze you on the spot!" Bill threatened.**_

" _ **Dipper reached out to my secret soft side and I turned good which led me to leading my men to fight your eyebats which caused Ghost-eyes to get caught by one of them in the crossfire" Gideon confessed.**_

" _ **At least you told the truth for once. Now say CHEESE!" Bill cried as he turned Gideon to stone and an eyebat placed him on the hidden wheel that was in the dungeon away from the other demons.**_

" _ **Now to bring that 'someone' out of retirement" Bill said as the journal pages flashed in his eye again and Ford was unfrozen.**_

" _ **What? Huh? How is this possible? I thought I was dead" Ford rambled.**_

" _ **You were just unconscious for four whole days. Now I need you to remove the force field that prevents my team from spreading chaos across the globe" Bill said.**_

" _ **I promised myself I'd never help you again. Why should I help you now of all time?" Ford asked.**_

" _ **Because if you don't, you'll never see your precious brother and the remainder of your family ever AGAIN" Bill stated.**_

 _ **Ford sighed.**_

" _ **I'll do it for my family but not for you" he said as he somehow got to work on figuring out how to remove the shield.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **-In the Mystery Shack-**_

 _ **Purple smoke erupted in the room as Mal, Freddie, Jordan, Evie and Sammy's son (I've forgotten his name) appeared out of it.**_

" _ **Who's ready to defeat a villain who's more evil than my mother?!" Mal cried.**_

 _ **Silence.**_

" _ **Tough crowd" Evie said.**_

" _ **Are you ready to fight Bill?" Freddie asked.**_

" _ **Yeah!" Jordan and Sammy's son encouraged them as the resistance joined in.**_

" _ **Are you going to come up with a plan?" Evie asked.**_

" _ **No" someone said.**_

" _ **We're going to make a plan so complex the finale will be so sectacular that you'll watch it a billion times over!" McGucket cried.**_

" _ **That was pretty deep, pal" Stan said.**_

" _ **Thanks" McGucket said.**_

" _ **Are you ready?" Jordan asked.**_

" _ **We're ready!" Everyone replied.**_

" _ **So what are you gonna do?" Mal asked.**_

" _ **We're gonna form a plan that will take up the rest of this time slot" Mabel said.**_

 _ **-While the planning happened-**_

" _ **Here's a premier of the new Gravity Falls special: 'The Cipher who stole Christmas' " The Narrator from Spongebob stated.**_

 _ **The Cipher that stole Christmas:**_

 _ **Welcome to the Magical world of Gravity Falls with creatures from every alternative universe gathering in one were the Disney Knights and their friends become the 'Whos' of this famous tale while the one known as Discord replaces the sweet little girl.**_

 _ **Inside the mystery Mindscape was a moody dream demon named Bill Cipher who had been mocked by his 'classmates' when he tried to explain his takeover plans to impress the one he loved but failed in the end.**_

 _ **One night, Ford Pines had a dream and ended up visiting Bill's home with some 'friends' but were scared away by his red angry mode and terrifying voice.**_

 _ **Discord knew from experience that being a chaos god wasn't easy and noticed everyone was getting ready for Christmas with loads of lights, trees and presents.**_

" _ **Bill? I want to talk to you" Discord said.**_

" _ **Go AWAY!" Bill cried as he zapped lightening at him.**_

 _ **It didn't leave a scratch!**_

" _ **I'll be back" Discord said as he teleported away.**_

 _ **Bill looked over Gravity Falls and got the most evil idea ever.**_

 _ **Instead of stealing presents, he'd steal Christmas through Fire.**_

 _ **The perfect plan!**_

" _ **Weridmaggedon starts on CHRISTMAS!" Bill cried as the sky went red and fire started to burn all of the presents, trees, lights and food.**_

 _ **When the Dream demon looked again, everyone was in a dust-covered circle singing Christmas carols to keep the spirit of Christmas alive.**_

" _ **Is this a joke?" Bill asked.**_

" _ **No, but I'm here to convince you otherwise" Dipper said in ghost form.**_

" _ **What is this 'A Christmas Carol'?" Bill asked.**_

" _ **Not really, but take my hand and you'll see the past for Christmas" Dipper said.**_

 _ **They went back to the past and saw the shaman who left the warning in the cave Ford found.**_

" _ **Tough crowd, man" Dipper said as he vanished.**_

 _ **Wyrm appeared in the mindscape next and scared the life out of Bill.**_

" _ **If it isn't Wyrm, the ghost of Christmas present" Bill said in his best 'Daria' impression.**_

" _ **I'm going to show you why Christmas is a great holiday" Wyrm said as he took the dream demon to the present and watched as Stan was sitting on the sofa outside the Mystery Shack, worried about when he was going to go as he had no home to go to this Christmas.**_

" _ **This is YOUR doing, dude. If you don't do something about it, he's gonna die" Wyrm said.**_

" _ **I don't care about Stan or his brother. I just care about WORLD DOMINATION!" Bill cried.**_

 _ **He then turned around.**_

" _ **Where did he go?" Bill asked as he noticed Wyrm was gone.**_

" _ **Hello, Cipher. Old pal! It's me, Wigglenog! I'm Chiro's worst nightmare! Time to go BACK TO THE FUTURE!" the green alien guy stated as they travelled to the future where Gravity Falls posters and signs were everywhere as people kept the show alive by remember as every poster had a teen version of Dipper and Mabel.**_

" _ **Whoah! Where are my posters? I'm part of this show" Bill stated.**_

" _ **Spoiler Alert: You get DEFEATED!" Wigglenog said.**_

 _ **Xyler and Craz appeared out of nowhere.**_

" _ **We came as quickly as we could" Xyler said.**_

" _ **We just heard a dream demon got burned" Craz stated.**_

" _ **OHHHHH!" Xyler and Craz cried.**_

 _ **Bill was speechless.**_

" _ **Good luck trying to walk away from this Bill" Wigglenog whispered to Bill as he then vanished.**_

 _ **After Wigglenog left, Discord returned to appeal to Bill's interest so he could turn 'Good'.**_

" _ **If you try to be 'good', I'll let you do anything you want to Twilight, Dipper, Mabel Ford, Stan and Chiro" Discord offered.**_

" _ **Deal" Bill said as he restored Gravity Falls to normal, convinced Ford to let Stan stay in his home and shared some Christmas Dinner with Discord, Wyrm and Wigglenog.**_

" _ **Maybe there's some good in that Dream demon after all" Mabel said as she sat in the Mystery shack eating Christmas dinner with Dipper, Waddles, Soos, Wendy and her two awesome Grunckle Stans.**_

" _ **Yeah, right (!)" Bill stated in the iris as the special ended.**_

 _ **End of special**_

 _- **End of cut-scene for now-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the new content added in between Gravity Falls scenes.**_

 _ **Here's a sneak peak of one of the songs that will be featured in part 3:**_

 _ **'"I'd like to sing you guys a song that comes from the heart" I said as one of my friends played the tune to 'The music inside of me' from MLP'.**_

" **It was only last year I think I met you,**

 **You brought back sweet memories of when I was younger,**

 **The feels you bring really hit me**

 **I tear up when I saw the flashbacks**

 **I still can't believe this really happening**

 **Just say it can't be true?**

 **Oh, Gravity Falls**

 **You make my heart soar with joy**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **You'll always live on in my heart**

 **But next year we must say goodbye...'**

 **-end of sneak peak-**

 **I wrote this as a way to say goodbye to Gravity falls and don't when we reach 2016, I'll change 'next year' to 'This year' so it makes more sense but right now you know I mean 2016.**

 **I was inspired by the 'Magic inside' song from MLP to write and while I wrote I thought it was have a similar to tune to that song and the 'When she loved me' song from toy story 2 as I felt really emotional as I tried to reflect on the show ( _I'm even thinking about trying to sing it but I have no idea how to make a melody. Also I'm just going to record on my phone and I'm NOT going to upload at this stage once I've done but maybe someday -I'm not trying to be like Movie Jem or Justin Bieber who upload videos of themselves singing so they can be famous. I'm just going to do it so I can share my little song about Gravity Falls to the team who helped make it to show that I -We- appreciate everything they've done for us and the show)._**

 **I found the show (Daria) thanks to the Nostalgic chick and I found out my dad know about the show. Yay!**

 **Unfortunately I can't really tell you the exact date or how I discovered Gravity Falls in first place because I can't remember but I DO remember watching season 1 during the hiatus as I watched the shorts as well and watched season 2 at the same time as everyone else I may have discovered it last year but it's hard to pin point. If anyone can tell me when season 1 went on its hiatus that would be great.**

 **I only have 3-4 questions this time:**

 **How do you think Bill will be defeated and Will Mabel and Dipper still have their party before they go home?**

 **How will Gravity Falls return to normal and will Stan and Ford make up?**

 **Do you think Stan will sacrifice himself to save Ford and the rest of the world from Bill when he dies?**

 **How and when do you think it will end and Do you think all of the unanswered questions we have will be answered in one episode?**

 **Why do you think there's two end cards left and how do you think they're gonna reveal the last two in one hour long episode?**

 **So that was technically 5 but the last one is important because I'm a bit confused on how they're going to pull it off even though I'm almost 100% sure they know what they're doing.**

 _ **And now for the codes**_

 ** _Codes:(Keyword:_ DIPPYFRESH)**

 _ **-Important message-**_

 _ **OOHV DCC LVXK AUIEECI ZRKPGM IWC URWL, KUMPBQ HRR LBUV ID LNXLLTDZTH DFJX.**_

 _ **P'ot qt etzry vq i wxyylw kv L kpc rwp hgpqo hdkj fvanlvpa qyfvalv ih lcqc efk jmi bw hiisaldxiw lfmfn dopxl**_

 _ **Izthf Izthf bzpd jrut qyhb jgy dv tcatii...**_

 _ **Vhuqp xq fnikvpm, iwc 90'x jiwthl axij zx ohv i vgcfk ijh...**_

 _ **Gw nds yymfr zm'aa qjv Kjhyqin Dfcpk pq bwt dzkyjl?**_

 _ **Kwl ppj ni yvlvv im xrc yvrlqnc yf Kjhyqin Dfcpk?**_

 _ **Akmgt'q wfyyoog dcjd 8 fv 9 (am bwj rmzex loh lthajehsuwa bxln jijpha) vdmi tejarwc hftnw gbw bwtpj:JZLMRM(Hiyw Mw loh ndgajj sx lyqa), HS(Xkinlq Ccxtjiww), DEJ(Lt zfii tldzh), Ecse Dwyr: Xpgr-yzqw ohzd, BJU WME, APVI 2012 kcwjmgu, Dlktlylvw alut pli gskzljan Aqrvwufm (x ccju xg ddbrw ktii).**_

 _ **Oodb difji kgvg kpgrtfr koreh iffk cgb djdjr bymuo lac'i RYX (M'ds qmktp brxuo wptxp avvkprv du rmv asmitth htbi lodb lpq rrhw pq bd p awrdq zrvv lfntl dpwmgpjqp oasoms ifj gsauw wu Gyavr'k qrst uptd xzl rzxvgsrp kore)**_

 _ **Gqeecw rrv Wdkxughr, Xov smph gs r tgk wptn dtlkza Eqaa'q rzravqa idejklwy, Vpxenju rgd iwgttji...**_

 _ **Ezddij Geyl la wtjuwyd**_

 _ **(cesar cipher)Brx zloo vhh Hylo Pruwb djdlq**_

 _ **One more thing before I go:**_

 _ **Do you know any other good shows (excluding TTG) out there apart from SVTFOE(Star VS the forces of evil), SU(Steven Universe), WBB(We bare bears), Penn Zero: Part-time hero, MLP FIM, TMNT 2012 version, Adventure time and possibly Clarence (I need to watch more) so I can survive this hiatus as most of the ones I've listed are currently on or about to go on a hiatus(with one of them airing their season finale VERY soon)?**_

 _ **Also what do you think Cinder's master plan is? (I'm guessing it has something to do with Beacon, the white fang, the Grimm and loads of Dust)**_

 _ **I hoped you liked this twist.**_

 _ **See you next year!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and have a mystery-filled new year!**_

 _ **(I'm gonna cry again!)**_

 _ **So read and review or the whole world will be covered in cake.**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!;'( -Cue crying face-**_

 _ **PS: I've decided that I might end this story with Gravity Falls as I have no idea how I could follow up Gravity Falls with Star Wars after loosing it forever so I'm moving the Star wars arc to the next one (I f I even figure out the title or full-on plot for this one) So if you can help me get inspired to do more if at all possible that would e great and suggest title names as well ok?**_

 _ **One last thing, I'm thinking of doing a small filler chapter/ arc on the different timelines seen in the MLP season 5 finale when we're waiting for the last episode of Gravity Falls, I'm not sure what to call it yet any ideas? (I'm going to work on it in the second week of the Christmas holidays -hopefully I won't get any assignments when we get to the last week of term before Christmas and I will be able to pull this off-)**_

 _ **Oh and the little mini-series about Demon twilight AKA Midnight and Demon Sunset AKA Dawn Sizzle will be coming soon as well so make sure to make some suggestions for that as I really want to be able to do some kind of mini-series for those two demon love birds and the MLP series in general whenever I possibly can along side the Disney stuff.**_

 **The next GF episode might air in January and there's a promo for it that's been uploaded on Reddit!;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_Filler chapter/ arc- The time of the Cutie Re-mark loop_

 ** _Warning: Please read after the Christmas. Recommended date: 30th or 31st of December._**

 ** _The speech used in this chapter from 'The cutie Re-mark part 1 and 2' belong to the writers, I'm borrowing it to show what would happen if all of those alternative universes collided into one._**

 _What would happen if Starlight hadn't reformed to the good side before she tried to tear Star Swirl's spell into two?_

 _A lot of chaos would rain on Equestria and one particular move would ensure all the villians' timelines to come together as one..._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Starlight dragged Twilight, Green and friends back to the past to before the laser light show battle and showed them how her friend Sunburst left her because of his cutie mark._

"I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!" Starlight cried. " _That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away." Twilight said._

"Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!" Starlight exclaimed.

[magic zaps]

[magic zaps]

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will!" Starlight said as she got out the scroll with her magic.

"And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!" Starlight stated.

 _[paper ripping]_

 _So Starlight ripped the scroll to ensure the merged alternate timeline would become permanent._

 _-End flashback-_

 _Twilight was battling Starlight in a full on magic laser battle._

 _Starlight made heavy snow fall on young Rainbow Dash and Twilight and Spike were forced to go to the future again with Starlight coming along to see the results._

 _They ended up in a world where King Sombra and the controlled 'Iron' crystal ponies, Nightmare moon and her army, Discord with his hilarious chaos, the Flim Flam brothers with their bulldozers, Tirek with his ultimate power laser and Queen Chrysalis and her huge changeling army waged war on the rest of Equestria._

 _King Sombra's timeline:_

" _What happened here?" Twilight asked._

" _That's easy enough. [sighs] When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it." Applejack said._

[flames whooshing]

"And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria." Applejack continued.

[marching]

[plane engine noises]

[sounds of battle]

 **King Sombra** : [laughs]

[rumbling]

[rapid digging]

"And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight." Applejack said.

[train whistle]

Zecora and her group emerged from the evergreen forest to get more help and were wearing tribe outfits.

"King Sombra wasn't the only one who waged war on Equestria" Zecora stated.

"What happened to you guys?" Green asked.

" _The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so. " Zecora said._

"Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends and I stopped her." Twilight explained.

"Those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass." Zecora said.

"Starlight Glimmer, a pony who traveled back in time to stop my friends and me from ever coming together!" Twilight said.

"And it is these friends you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?" Zecora asked.

"I guess so. But this is the second time I've come back and _this_ world is even worse than the last one! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?" Twilight asked.

 **Zecora** : Ah. Time is a river, where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream.

 **Zecora** : This part of the forest is dark and damp, but it's done well to hide our camp.

[thunk]

 **Spike** : This is cozy.

 **Rarity** : [shrieks] Please! You have to help us!

 **Rainbow Dash** : The changelings attacked Ponyville! We barely escaped with our lives!

 **Zecora** : The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me!

 **Applejack** : It's taken quite a while to find you, _Zecora_. [laughs]

 **Queen Chrysalis** : [laughs] What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little _resistance_. It looks absolutely delicious! [slurps] Oh, come now, Zecora. You're vastly outnumbered.

[changeling wings humming]

 **Queen Chrysalis** : I know you don't want your charges hurt. Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone.

 **Fluttershy** : Why would she ever trust _you_?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Even if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word, shouldn't you try?

"Time to make a decision, Zecora!" Queen Chrysalis cried.

"Race to the map while we hold off their attack. Stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track!" Zecora said quietly to Twilight as she ran off. "Even if what you are saying were true, we'd never surrender to a creature like you!" Zecora exclaimed as she then yelled and they all charged at the changelings.

[sounds of battle, changeling wings]

Twilight and Spike kept running and ended up in the Castle of Two sisters.

-Inside the Nightmare moon version of the Castle of sisters-

 **Twilight Sparkle** : I have to get back to the map so I can stop Starlight from changing the past, because every present I come to is worse than the last!

 **Nightmare Moon** : Time travel, you say? Now _that's_ something I would like to see.

 **Nightmare Moon** : [laughing] Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time.

 **Rainbow Dash** : The princess asked you a question! And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!

 **Nightmare Moon** : Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time.

 **Spike** : _Your_ kingdom?

 **Nightmare Moon** : Who else?

 **Spike** : Um... Celestia, of course!

 **Nightmare Moon** : [laughing] My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : ...Alright.

 **Spike** : Twilight, no!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : We have no choice, Spike. [to Nightmare Moon] I can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves.

 **Nightmare Moon** : _I_ am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : No. I know you can.

 **Nightmare Moon** : And if you were thinking of _trying_ to escape... [chains clinking]

 **Nightmare Moon** : ...it would be very unfortunate for your friend.

[magic zaps] [timberwolf whimpering]

[crunch]

 **Nightmare Moon** : How does it work?

 **Twilight Sparkle** : A pony from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past.

"And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever!" Nightmare Moon cried.

Twilight saw Tirek destroying parts of Equestria near Applelosa.

[crunching] (Tirek blast Equestria with his magic)

[magic zaps]

Then she ran towards Canterlot and landed in a pile of rubber chickens within Discord's world of chaos.

[squeaks] (Rubber chicken pile)

[splatting] (Twilight gets with a pie as King Discord plays around with Clown Celestia and Luna)

Then she was now in the centre of normal Evergreen forest where Flim and Flam were controlling bulldozers.

[sound of machinery] (Flim and Flam knocked down trees to change equestria into their own image)

[magic zap]

 _All of the good ponies had to work with Twilight, Spike and their alternative selves to come up with a plan._

" _We're going to distract the Changelings. Iron Rainbow with the cool iron wing and scar along with rock diggers Pinkie and Maud's team led the army of Princess Celestia against King Sombra._

 _As for the pony Disney Knights, spilt up and take Discord and Flim and Flam down. I'll go after Tirek and Nightmare Moon" Twilight said._

" _But Twilight, you can't handle them all on your own" Spike stated._

 _Twilight sighed._

" _Yes, I can" She said as she flew away._

 _In the Distance, Starlight was chilling with Nightmare moon in her redesigned castle._

" _Time travel is so neat" Starlight said_

 _Most of the villains helped King Sombra and his controlled Crystal pony army to fight Celestia and her army of regular ponies._

 _-Twilight faced Nightmare moon, Starlight and Tirek on her own in the wasteland future:_

 _ **Starlight Glimmer** : Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight? _

_**Twilight Sparkle** : No. You were right. I can't stop you. _

[magic zap]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : But you can't stop me from trying, and we could be stuck doing this for all eternity!

 **Starlight Glimmer** : If that's what it takes to keep you and your _friends_ from getting your cutie mark connection, then I'm game!

[magic zap]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks! Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!

[magic zap]

 **Starlight Glimmer** : Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance"!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : It _does_!

 **Starlight Glimmer** : Spare me your overblown ego! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is _that_ important!

[magic zap]

 **Young Rainbow Dash** : Aaaaaaah!

[magic zaps]

 **Twilight Sparkle** : I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine!

[wind blowing]

 **Starlight Glimmer** : Where are we?!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : The future. Or rather, the present.

 **Starlight Glimmer** : But there's nothing here!

 **Twilight Sparkle** : I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are.

 **Starlight Glimmer** : I don't believe you! "Then Let's battle!" Nightmare Moon cried as Twilight fought all three villains, Starlight, Tirek and Nightmare Moon in the wasteland future by herself.

 _Green appeared as Nazo to help her along with Megaman X, Libra, Super Sonic, Super Silver, Burning Blaze and Super Shadow to help Twilight beat the three villains._

 _A huge battle raged near the Crystal Empire at the same time as Nightmare Moon, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis retreated into the dark part of the Evergreen Forest where a replica of the Castle map was hidden to plan their revenge._

 _Twilight was sent back to the past one last time in order to reform Starlight herself._

"Starlight, you're right! I don't know what you went through! But I _do_ know you can't do this! I've seen where this leads, and so have you!" Twilight stated.

"I only saw what you showed me! Who knows what'll _really_ happen?" Starlight asked.

"I've seen it a dozen times! Things don't turn out well in Equestria without my friends!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ugh! What's _so special_ about your friends?! How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important?!" Starlight cried.

"The differences between me and my friends are the very things that make our friendship strong!" Twilight stated.

"I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!" Starlight said.

"So try again! Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! And it's not just _my_ friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!" Twilight stated.

"How do I know they won't all end the same way?" Starlight asked.

"I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't." Twilight said.

[whoosh]

[paper rustling]

[boom]

[magic zaps]

[magic zaps]

[thumps]

[magic zaps]

-Cue Song-

 **[Starlight Glimmer]**

I never thought that I would find a place

To step right in and start again

I never thought that I could just begin

Right where I left off and make a friend

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Don't ever think that it might be too late

You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make

A friendship's only made of what you bring

And if you do it right, you can do anything

 **[Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six]**

Just use your eyes

This time, no lies

Just don't disguise

Who you are inside

Because your friends are always there for you

You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true

Because your friends are always there for you

Around the world, it's still the same

Together you have more to gain

There's nothing that a friend won't do

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world, you see

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world, you see

"See you next year, my friends" Twilight said with a wave and smile.

-End of 'The time of the Cutie Re-mark loop-

 _ **Extra:**_ _**What I think will happen in Weridmageddon part 3...**_

 _ **Stan hugged Dipper and Mabel warmly.**_

" _ **I thought I'd lost you and everyone I ever loved" Stan stated.**_

" _ **We missed you Stan but what Happened to you guys?" Dipper asked.**_

" _ **I should be asking you the same question" Stan replied.**_

" _ **Could you guys close the door? We're trying to AVOID getting caught" C-Beth stated as Soos closed the front door behind them.**_

" _ **So what happened to you guys?" Soos asked.**_

" _ **Well after I ran away from Gompers like a coward to the Mystery Shack, I discovered some of the forest folk were still here including the unicorn so I gave them refuge in the Mystery Shack. Then I found the Woodpecker's husband with part of his shoulder and his 'wife' turned to stone. So I promptly saved him from the eyeball monsters along with Multi-Bear, Chuzpar, Grenda, Candy, Sheriff Blubs and Pacifica after her mother abandoned her.**_ _**So then I appointed myself as 'Chief' of the resistance. Although we're small in number, we have the might of 1,000 warriors! Also I found this golden nacho necklace while I was making adverts for I-net(Internet) as the Mystery Shack will be closing forever after the summer ends and I'll be homeless for the rest of my life. When a customer phoned in to make a deal, he mentioned something about 'taking my soul' or whatever but I hung up on him." Stan monologued.**_

" _ **That must have been Bill" Dipper stated.**_

" _ **We need a plan to stop him" Wendy said.**_

" _ **I say we make a flag in order to make a statement of our cause!" Mabel exclaimed.**_

" _ **I don't think that's a good I-" Stan began.**_

" _ **That's a great idea, Mabel" Grenda cried.**_

 _ **So the girls made the iconic flag seen in the 5 second teaser:**_

 _ **A orange, red and brown striped flag with a golden six-fingered hand which had Wendy's axe and Mcgucket's pickaxe crossing over it, a red question mark on top of the point that they cross with two white pine trees on either side of them and Mabel's upside-down shooting star symbol underneath the words 'Take Back The Falls'.**_

" _ **Let's go beat up Bill" Soos said.**_

 _ **They went out towards the Fearamid while dodging the eyebats.**_

" _ **You're going to need more help then" a voice said.**_

" _ **Gideon?" Mabel asked.**_

" _ **Mabel, You're back! Guys, I've got a handful of men left after Ghost-Eyes was lost in the raid fire of the eyebat monsters but we'll gladly fight with you" Gideon said.**_

" _ **Ok, Gideon and his men distract the eyebats, we'll sneak into the fearamid and save Ford.**_

" _ **Mabel and I will use our twinness to defeat Bill and save the day. Any questions?" Dipper asked.**_

" _ **I have one: Can I be of assistance?" Time baby asked.**_

" _ **Are you going to face Bill?" Mabel asked.**_

" _ **Technically I faced him once already in the timeline and he killed me instantly" Time baby admitted.**_

" _ **Please tell me you have a plan" Stan said.**_

" _ **He does, I started phase 1 with the bubble around Gravity Falls. Now Time Baby is going to laser blast Bill back to the place that he belongs" Blendin said.**_

 _ **-In the Fearamind-**_

 _ **Bill had just released Ford and was trying to blackmail him into removing the bubble.**_

" _ **I'll never help you, Bill!" Ford cried.**_

" _ **If you don't, you'll never see your family again!" Bill Cried.**_

 _ **Ford then began to get to work to remove the bubble.**_

" _ **If only Cinder could see me now" Bill muttered to himself.**_

" _ **Stop right there Bill!" Dipper cried.**_

" _ **What are you gonna do to me, Pine tree? The journals are gone and Ford is helpless to stop me for fear of loosing you, shooting star and Stanley" Bill stated.**_

" _ **We have a secret Weapon" Mabel said.**_

" _ **What is it? YOU?!" Bill asked as he and his friend laughed, mockingly.**_

" _ **No, him!" Dipper said as Time Baby emerged.**_

" _ **You again? Ready for round 2?!" Bill cried.**_

" _ **This is your last chance Bill, Surrender or be DESTROYED!" Time Baby cried.**_

" _ **You forget that I'm pure energy and energy can be channeled not destroyed!" Bill exclaimed as the two beings fought laser to laser at each other.**_

 _ **Mabel and Dipper saved Ford and got him out of the room.**_

" _ **Stanley?" Ford asked.**_

" _ **Ford, You're ok!" Stanley cried with tears in his eyes.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I never said thank you when you saved me. This, everything you see around you is all my fault!" Ford confessed as he began to cry.**_

" _ **It's not your fault, Sixer. But we DO need your help, how do we beat this dorito guy?" Stanley asked.**_

" _ **A Noble sacrifice from a good-hearted twin is the only way to beat him meaning sibling love/bond is what we need" Ford replied.**_

" _ **I'll do it" Dipper offered.**_

" _ **No, Kid. You have your whole life ahead of you and if you go Mabel will be all alone out there in the big world. I'll go, this is the chance of redemption I've been waiting for. After all I've always wanted to be a hero" Stanley stated with a sad smile.**_

" _ **Don't leave, Stanley! I'd miss you too much! I love you, little bro!" Ford exclaimed.**_

" _ **I love you too, Sixer. Take good care of him, kids" Stanley said.**_

 _ **That's the good ol' Sixer I know and love He thought as he headed into the fearamid to help Time baby as the shield went down and a strong blast of wind came out of the fearmind as it exploded which changed everything and everyone back to normal.**_

 _ **-To be continued...when we get to 2016 and see the episode-**_

 _ **Random funny moment:**_

 _ **Yellow diamond appeared near the crystal Temple.**_

" _ **We should really build another fence to keep her out" Pearl said.**_

" _ **I say we should build a moat, I could be the Crocodile! Jazz hands!" Amethyst exclaimed as her head shape-shifted into a crocodile's and she did the jazz hands gesture.**_

" _ **No" Garnet said.**_

" _ **Why not?" Amethyst asked.**_

" _ **You always say you'll be the crocodile but you never commit" Pearl said.**_

 _ **Every single Disney Knight and Ally of the Crystal Gems laughed their heads of at this scene as Yellow Diamond somehow destroyed the universe while they had all been distracted.**_

 _ **-The end-**_

 **This has been the filler chapter that's meant to help everyone last longer enough through 2016 till we see the last episode of GF.** **I hope everyone has a great happy new year as well as Christmas!** **Let's hope next year will be just as creative as this one!** **Quick questions 60 seconds time!** **When do you think we'll get Kingdom Hearts 3?** **How much is a PS4?** **How old would Aqua be in present-day Kingdom hearts 10 or something years after BBS?** **What do you think Cinder plans to do with Penny?** **Who loves Kill La Kill and wants to help me with the Star wars arc?** **Well hope everyone manages to survive 2016!** **See you next time!** **Disney Knight, Grace out!;)**

 **PS: Star wars is awesome!**

 **oljkw dqg gdun frpelqhg dv rqh, Hylo Pruwb zloo fuhdwh d whdp zlwk Dcxod, Frxuwob, Vwduoljkw, vrph whhq wlwdq yloodlqv, Flqghu, Vdppb dqg hyhq Wlph edeb.**

 **BDQJ LV DZHVRPH!  
Zkhq gr brx wklqn zh'oo jhw Zhulgpdjjhgrq sduw 3?**


	25. Chapter 25

_Preview of what's coming next: Chapter 1- New year's day party_

 _ **Wayne and all of the main characters from the Kingdom keepers series belongs to the author. I'm just borrowing them for cameos and helping the plot along!**_

 _It was now New year's eve in the real world as it was a month after we helped the Gravity Falls gang defeat Bill and save the town at the cost of Grunckle Stan's life._

 _Everyone had parted ways to go back to reality in time for the new year as in the time we'd been away in 2012, a month had past in the real world and we arrived back in reality together on the 28th December._

 _Since that time, we'd been planning and organising a small party to celebrate transition into 2016._

 _Our friends 13 year old Dipper and Mabel, Team RWBY, Lapis, Peridot, Aquamarine, Emerald, the rest of the crystal gems and even the junior Knights offered to lend us a hand in the decorations._

 _As preparations for the big day continued, Yen Sid was monitoring the multiverse's progress since Bill's defeat with Time Baby's help._

" _Hmm...Everywhere is peaceful and quiet for now" Yen Sid stated._

" _Is everything ok, old friend?" a voice asked._

" _Wayne, I see you managed to escape Maleficent's wrath" Yen Sid said._

" _Thanks to Oswald's unique transport power" Wayne stated._

 _Just then, there was glimmer of light glowed in a ring of waves like radio transmission._

" _Oh, no!" Yen Sid exclaimed._

" _What's wrong, Yen Sid?" Wayne asked._

" _It's Remnant in world RWBY...SHE is at it again" he stated._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cinder smiled as she took control of the other_ "Cross Continental Transmit System" _relay towers and used her scroll to cut the power from Beacon's relay tower which shut down the other three towers of the four kingdoms._

 _The Atlas knight security guards were searching all of Remnant for Yang, the now fugitive huntress girl of Team RWBY after what she did in the 'Fall' episode._

 _Things were about to get really ugly as Cinder and her team continued to unsettle the decades' long peace withheld for so long in this particular world..._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery Skit_**

 ** _This is a parody of the mystery shack shorts that aired during the lead-up to Weridmaggedon part 2.  
_**

" _I'm bringing the savings on to you!" Grunckle Stan said as the screen showed the words 'Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery' in bold writing for the title sequence._

" _I found this mysterious key with a yellow star and rainbow colours on the handle like the first sweater Mabel wore on her first day at the shack. Is there a link to Mabel or maybe it can lock treasure chests and fulfill your wildest DREAMS! What else am I suppose to say about this thing..." Stan trailed off as Dipper or Mabel secretly placed the hypnotising pig with pants in front of Stan._

 _The message on the screen said the price was $5/ £5 and the message at the bottom of the screen said 'Maybe Bill has possessed it with one of his friends?'._

" _Grunckle Stan, You're still on!" Dipper shouted._

" _What? What was I saying? Oh yeah, This could be your for just...$5?! Who changed the prices?" Stan cried._

" _Womp?" Mabel asked._

" _Don't you start that noise again! I'll take the pig and go. You know what scratch that We'll do it live!" Stan cried._

 _He then disappeared off-screen to the other part of the room._

 ** _-This has been another Mystery Shack shop with Mr Mystery skit-_**

 _XXXXXX_

 _We decided to have the party in Disneyland (the original one) as Ford knew some people who could get us in._

 _We went inside Walt's secret apartment and saw the famous lamp that never goes out._

" _This is a dream come true!" I exclaimed._

" _It's so enchanting" Dipper said._

" _Few people get to see this place of mine, dear children" A voice said._

 _We all turned around._

 _It was Walt Disney!_

" _You're back, how did you get here Mr Disney?" Sky asked._

" _That's a story for another time. I'm just here to celebrate new year's with you and give you a special message" He said._

" _What's the message?" Petal asked._

" _You'll find out in 2016" he said with a wink._

 _Patch ran out underneath my legs and peered up at me._

" _Are you think what I'm thinking?" he asked._

" _Epic angel cat awesomeness!" We exclaimed._

 _Patch then stared right at the audience._

" _You'll be seeing more of me next year as I know I'm popular and I'm going to make sure I get more character development with Sugar " Patch smiled while Amy levitated a pink and white stripped heart-shaped candy in his paw._

 _You must be wondering what happened to Maleficent and Evil Morty? All will be revealed next year..._

 _-To be continued-_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this preview for the last Magical Disney story._**

 ** _I'm thinking of calling the next one 'Magical Disney: The big comeback or the Magic awakens' or something._**

 ** _If any of you can think of any better titles for the next one then PM me ok?_**

 ** _See you in 2016!_**


	26. Chapter 26

The Lead up to Part 3!

 **Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog helped me with a lot of these scenes! (This will last through the Hiatus all the way to the 15th February!) The final countdown belongs to Europe, I just borrowing(Plus adding parody lyrics so it fits the story)Enjoy!**

-Nazo's first scene-

Green was unconscious for a long time in another dimension, Nicolas was still inside the armor network and did his best to figure out what was going on with Green biology, while also keeping the hedgehog alive.

The jell layer of the armor absorbed the impact from the fall and only just now was the armor coming out of lockdown mode, "Green can you heard me?" Nicolas called out.

But then out of the blue a black cloud came over Green, then it turned out to be Marceline the Vampire Queen of Ooo.

She had light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet along with two marks on her neck, which was from the bite that turned her into a vampire with black eyes (green when she transforms into different creatures) wearing a dark grey tank top, dark blue pants and red boots.

"What kind of funny robot is this?" She said as she looked over Green while he was in his armor, she could smell a hedgehog inside the armor but couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Who is this?" Nicolas said as he activated a holographic display, from one of Green's hands on the armor.

"Whoa, a hologram of a cat?" Marceline said.

"I'm Nicolas the Holo-lynx, I'm a somewhat living A.I. and I help Green the Hedgehog." He said.

"What?! Green?! I'd better get him to safety." She said as she lifted up her friend and flew back home while invisible, Nicolas was scanning and gathered the information needed to let Grace and their allies know where Green was and assured them that Green was in good hands.

Later on at Marceline's house in a cave, she was informed on some of the stuff that got Green and Nicolas to the Ooo dimension.

"Green wake up man." She said as she hovered over his face and looked at him.

Green was in a lot of deep thought, as he was thinking he knew that things were going to get serious, but he awoke too the sweet sound of Marceline's cool voice.

"Marceline?" He said as he was opening his eyes, when he opened them his HUD (Heads Up Display) came online and was showing the read outs on things like armor and shield strength, and of course assuring that the armor cannons were working.

"Green are you okay? It's me Marceline." Marceline said.

"Marcy?!" He said as he removed his helmet, the two smiled.

"Its been to long my young friend." He said.

"So what's with the armor?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything in due time." He said.

"You mean over a bowl of strawberry ice cream?" She said.

"While you eat up the red, just like old times?" She said.

"Yeah... Just like old times." He then explained everything that happened.

"Whoa Bill came back, and you and your team had too freeze time in the GF dimension!" Marceline said.

"Yeah... Walter my Shape Shifter is looking for answers to defeating Bill, because oddly enough after Jimmy Neutron was defeated, everyone including me who knew Bill's weakness just forgot. Oh... Was it only us you found?" Green said.

"Yeah." Just then they heard a thunder storm, they went outside and saw a group of humans, a couple gnomes, a unicorn and a multi-bear.

"What is happening?!" Candy said.

"Beats me..." Grunkle Stan said.

"Stanley..." Green said.

"That hedgehog kid? What's going on." Stan said.

"Hmm... It would seem like the plan to save the Gravity Falls rebellion worked, and hologram Dipper and Mabel are here." Green said.

"Why are the holograms here?" Stan asked.

"We were made long ago to fill in when Dipper and Mabel, are out in other places." The Dipper hologram said.

"And when we meet the originals we have all the experiences." Hologram Mabel said.

"The real Dipper and Mabel are trapped in your world. But when we make our return after the hiatus, the final fight will happen. We can rest and recover, and I've got a lot to explain." Green said.

"You surely are good at talking." Marceline said.

-End of scene-

In the mysterious tower, Yen Sid contacted Mickey and Oswald.

"Boys, The resistance from Gravity Falls and Green's team need more help. You two have to go to the land of Ooo to find them" Yen Sid said.

"But what about Disney Castle and Wasteland?" Oswald asked.

"Minnie and Ortensia along with Daisy can look after the place while we're gone and Chip and Dale can update us if anything happens there" Mickey replied.

"Send us the co-ordinates in our Gummi ship and we'll be on our way" Oswald said.

 _Oswald was wearing his blue pants from 'epic mickey' with his own blue version of Mickey's Kingdom Hearts outfit as Yen Sid had secretly trained him to become a keyblade master as well wielding his own cool ice blue keyblade that was similar to Riku's keyblade._

 _His keyblade was called 'The forgotten King'._

 _Yen Sid sent them the co-ordinates and they took off for Ooo._

 _I just hope Oswald can prove himself worthy of being Kingdom heart material Yen Sid thought._

 _'We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?'_

 _-Nazo's scene-_

 _In the land of Ooo..._

 _Green fell to his knees for a moment, he then turned on his body scan systems for his suit and found something not good in his biological matrix._

 _"Phazon... And its pulsing." Green said._

 _"Thankfully the armor systems are keeping it from spreading, and I doubt you can survive without it though." Nicolas said._

 _Green was silent as he remembered what his evil robot copy said._

 _"Its like he said... Its like Metal Green said... One way or another the suit will kill me..." Green said._

 _"Only if you remove it completely, or overuse the Hyper Mode that the armor has developed." Nicolas said._

"Green, will you be alright?" Marceline said.

"Yes... Just need to take it easy..." he said as his friend helped him up.

"We need to get Finn & Jake soon, I worked on new plan." Nicolas said.

"I was thinking the same thing, we'll need everyone for the final battle with Bill. And surely when he's gone, something new may surface." Green said as Marceline was looking at Grunkle Stan.

"So you're a vampire?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, and you smell like an old con man. A very greedy one, maybe I can scare you later." Marceline said as she showed her fangs.

All of a sudden, Princess Bubblegum arrived while riding on Lady Rainicorn.

 _"Marceline, I... What's going on?" Bubblegum asked._

"A lots going on, Bonnibell." Green said as he removed his helmet.

"You?!" Bubblegum said.

"Oh forgive me, I meant Princess Bubblegum." Green said as he kneeled.

"...its alright, I've been trying to become more nice lately. But why are you in armor? Are you going to break the fourth wall?" Bubblegum asked.

"Maybe, with what's going on we may no longer have one." Green said.

Lady Rainicorn spoke in Korean, translated she said, "whoa, what's with all these people? Most of them look human." And after she said that, Candy from Gravity Falls spoke.

"Oh my goodness, a unicorn who speaks my first language." Candy said.

And so the group talked while heading for the tree house. Candy got close with Lady on the way, they spoke with each other for awhile.

Translated from Korean this is what they said, "so Candy you really like this Dipper kid?" Lady said.

"Yeah, I've got a huge crush on him. But I have a feeling my friend Pacifica might have one too and I'm worried if we might fight for Dipper's affections. So do you really have five puppies?" Candy said.

"Ooh yes, I have five beautiful puppies. But due to the rainicorn genes they grew up within a week." Lady said with a few tears.

"Are you crying?" Candy asked.

"Yes, I was hoping I could've raised my pups as long as a human... Oh but they grew up, now their all adults with magical powers. At least my little boy TV, stayed with me." Lady said.

"Wow, I'm sorry they grew up so fast. Between you and me, when I'm older I want babies, hopefully with Dipper." Candy said.

"I hope someday you have beautiful babies, you know its funny we have the same voice actress." Lady said.

"I hope I can have babies as beautiful as you, and it is funny, we sound the same and I'm so happy." Candy said with excitement.

Later on the group found Finn and Jake and filled them in on what was going on, Jake Jr. The older daughter of Jake was visiting and wanted to join the heroes.

 _"Quite a gathering of heroes, right Green or Nazo." Peppermint Butler said as he came into the room._

"Nice to see you again, I made a call for Huntress Wizard my old friend to join us, and updated Viola on what I'm up to." Green said.

"Since when are you two friends?" Bubblegum asked.

"Wait how do you know one of my kids when we've just met?" Jake asked.

Peppermint Butler and Green both said the same thing, but Peppermint said it with a serious look. "I live a complex life."

 _After this Green activated a holographic message for Grace letting her know he is starting a mission to recruit heroes and anti-heroes. And he'd return to the space station soon.  
_

 _-End of Nazo's scene-_

 _In the Mystery Shack..._

I received Green's message on my phone.

"Green is assembling a team and will return to us soon" I said.

Everyone cheered.

Then Sky tried to open the front door only to find that we were inside a simulation on some kind of space station.

"So Anyone have any tactics we could try out on hologram Bill?" I suggested.

"Maybe we could try a sneak attack?" Mal asked.

"Or we could check out these cool monitors" Jean stated as he pointed at the screens that showcased every other world in the universe including the Lion King universe.

"Grab some popcorn, everyone. We're going to watch the Lion King world with Kion, Kiara and Kopa's lives intertwining with the second movie and the lion guard series" I said.

"5..." someone said.

 _'It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
Ohh!'_

"4..."

 _On the other side of the screen in the Pridelands..._

 _It was during Kiara's time as a cub before she met Kovu for the first time._

 _Kion had been born a few months after her making her the oldest of the two._

 _Kion was given the task to lead the new lion guard and made new friends with characters like Jasiri._

 _But one day, when the Lion Guard was called to Timon and Pumbba's jungle home..._

Kion and his friends plus Jasiri rushed to the jungle to help the animal in need.

Kion was similar to his dad Simba but had a striking resemblance to his paternal grandfather, Mufasa who was robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest with a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur which was several shades lighter than his father's, being more like his sister Kiara's, though Kion's fur carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange (This trait most likely comes from Nala, whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow) on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly along with a bright red hair tuft that was bushier and swept back, his tail tuft matchef his head tuft in color but wassomewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter than his main pelt, dark ear rims that were black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides, spots on the backs of his legs, the mark of the Lion Guard(A yellow-orange lion head) on his left shoulder and orange-brown eyes.

Janja, who was one of Shenzi's kin led his clan to attack the meerkats living there.

Kion and his friend tried to stop them but they were pinned down.

 _In the Pridelands..._

A slightly older(adolescent) cub that was almost identical to Simba when he was a cub but small and slight, though broad and compact with slight, slim and moderately well-muscled but shoulders and square features are more, mirroring those of Mufasa along with a rich golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly, but a shade lighter than Simba (a rich yellow), a hair tuft was bushier and reddish-brown in color with tail tuft matches his head tuft in color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims followed the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt while the bottom shade is lighter, dark ear rims and orange eyes with pink noses and colored paws,compact build and a slightly paler pelt appeared to defend them.

"3..."

He roared at the hyenas and they ran away like cowards.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kion and these are my friends. We're the Lion Guard" Kion said.

"Lion Guard? That must be new. So are you the new 'prince' that leads them?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Kion asked.

"So you don't recognise me. Asante was right, they really have forgotten me" he sighed.

Kopa saw a flash of sadness gleam in Jasiri's eyes at the mention of that name.

"So who are you?" Kion asked.

"I'm Kopa and this is my home for now anyway until I'm able to leave this place and form my own pride" Kopa stated.

"Why would you do that?" Kion asked.

"Yeah?" Bunga added.

"Let's like say that I can't go back to the pridelands" Kopa said.

"Ohh..." Kion said.

"Kion, Your dad is looking for you" Ono said.

"Let's go back guys. Thanks for saving us, Kopa" Kion said.

"No problem" Kopa said as he watched them leave.

Asante, a female hyena came out of the shadows next to Kopa.

"Are you ok, Kopa?" She asked.

Asante looked like Jasiri but older and wiser as she was like a big sister to Kopa.

"I just met my younger brother, I'm totally the opposite of Okay" Kopa stated.

"How about we talk about it?" she suggested.

"Ok, then" Kopa agreed.

As Kopa explained what happened, Kion and his friends returned to the Pride Rock and met Kovu, Nuka and Vitani at some point and over time Kion, his friend and Kiara grew up in young adults.

The lion Guard left the Pridelands to protect animals in the east and Kiara eventually fell in love with Kovu and everything that happened in the time skip in The lion king 2 occurred.

Just as everything was getting interesting as we watched Janja, an ashen-gray hyena with a lighter underbelly and darker spots along his back, spiked back mane is, a notch in his left ear and a gray underside of his tail met Zira in private unknown to her pride; We got a call from Mickey and Oswald.

While Oswald and Mickey were on their way to help Green, Yen Sid sent a message to Rafiki the old mandrill(I think that's what he is) to send not only the lion Guard but Kopa the oldest of the three (and the unofficial son of Simba), Kovu and Kion along with Jasiri and Asante.

Old but spry, Rafiki was tall in stature and thinly built, composed of lanky limbs and a hunched back with his main pelt scruffy and blue-gray in color, while his chest was pale gray, both his hands and his feet were coated in black fur, his palms a pinkish-brown, and his muzzle matches his palms in color while his face itself was pale blue, broken only by sky blue cheeks, navy blue eye rims, and a bright red nose with bright yellow eyes,a puffy white mane and a long goatee of the same colour, like most mandrills, and his teeth were unexpectedly sharp although modeled after a mandrill, bearing the same general coloration and markings as the rest of the species, he also had a long tail and lacked a distinctive crested head.

At that moment in time, The lion guard was in their lair as Rafiki had called Kovu, Kopa, Jasiri and Asante to join them as well.

The Lair of the Lion Guard was a cave hidden within Pride Rock.

On the walls of the cave were of all of the past lion guards to present-day including an image of Kion leading the Lion Guard.

Ono was a rather small and delicate bird, with a thin frame and skinny legs with white feathers though colored tangerine orange on the tips of his wings, a strip around his neck, and his brilliant feathered crest, black legs though they turn orange around the feet and joints, thin eyebrows, and hisong, sharp beak which was as orange as his crest, soft lavender eyelids, and black eyes.

Fuli was a (possibly a King cheetah) cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build with a soft golden-yellow coat broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle, dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs, some of which were hollow and centered with gold, while others were fully black, a sharp jaw and nose, a long and thin muzzle with an oddly pronounced jawline,especially thick and dark eyebrows, partially rimmed with brown ears with a small stripe of brown runs down her muzzle to the tip of her nose, green eyes and a heart-shaped spot on her forehead although she was missing the iconic tear shapes that would be seen on an actual cheetah.

Bunga was a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws with bright blue fur (an exaggeration of a real honey badger's coat), and darken considerably around his chest area, white fur spots the backs of his arms and ran up his back in a thick stripe, ending in a pluming white head crest, striking pink of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows,a very dark shade of brown nose, navy blue, almost black eyes and somewhat overlarge and distinctly gap-filled teeth are.

Beshte was heavily built and portly(A hippo), with a large head, short legs, and a thick middle with a pale gray chest and jawline, grayish-blue outer coat broken only by a patch of dark spots on his back, dark gray, almost black toenails, his grayish-pink eye shades and inner ears, a disproportionately large snout, with small ears and eyes, as well as thick eyebrows, rather large teeth with two protruding over his upper jaw, bright blue eyes, and a patch of black hair sticking up from his otherwise bald head.

"You are all here to work together as a team to help a group of fan warriors and their friends against a triangular demon. So no silliness, no forgetting and try to keep the roar to a minimal. As for You Kopa, You'll be the leader of this assembled team" Rafiki said.

"But-" Kion began.

"Kion, You're the leader of the LION guard but this is a mixture of both the guard and friends so it will have a separate title: the Animal squad. Asante, Jasiri, make sure the boys get along ok?" Rafiki stated.

"Yes, sir" the two sisters replied.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Bunga cried.

"Hold it! You don't even know where you're heading yet" Rafiki said, unamused.

"Bunga!" Fuli cried.

"Sorry, guys" Bunga said with regret.

"So where do we go?" Ono asked.

"You're going to a different world from this one where there was mammals known as Humans and loads of other mysterious creatures. The world is called 'Gravity Falls'" Rafiki explained.

"How do we get there?" Kion asked.

"He's getting to that part" Kopa said, matter-of-factually.

"Why, through a portal of course. A lion head portal like the mark on Kion's shoulder" Rafiki said.

He used his stick from the movies to point them in the direct as a golden lion head portal opened at Pride rock.

"We'll do you proud, Rafiki" Kion said.

"Good Luck, My sons" Simba said.

"Dad? You actually remember me?" Kopa asked.

Simba's eyes darted away quickly and Kopa sighed.

"Let's go" he said as he was the first to jump through the portal.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kion asked.

"Go after your brother, Kion. I'll keep things going here with your mother and Kiara while you're gone" Simba said with a weak smile.

Kion, while still feeling confused about his dad, went after Kopa and the rest of the group followed.

"Kopa, Wait up! What was that all about? Why would anyone forget you?" Kion asked.

Kopa growled slightly.

"You don't know what it's like to live in someone else's shadow to one day be playing with your dad as an adolescent and the next day, have to run away from home because someone sees you as 'unofficial'!" Kopa cried.

"Is that why you want Dad's approval so you can be offical again?" Kion asked.

"Don't you see it? One day, he going to toss you aside just to focus on your sister while you grow up with your friend doubting about whether your own dad believes in you any more before you too are forced to run away and do your formal duties somewhere else for many years and not be in the spotlight as a young adult like Kovu!" Kopa spat.

"Dad isn't like that he loves me as much as he loves you and Kiara; I know it!" Kion cried as tears filled his eyes.

"Guys, please calm down. There's no need to fight of your dad" Jasiri said, softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he loves you all equally but we need you both to stay focused and try not to turn into Scar as we're on a serious mission to help save reality as we know it" Asante said.

While they kept walking through the portal's tunnel of clouds, Janja followed the gang through the portal but ended up in the Fearmind before the guard arrived in Gravity Falls.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm Janja. I need help to defeat a group of animals who call themselves 'The Lion Guard'" Janja said.

"I can help you if you're willing to help me in return?" Bill offered.

"Ok, Are you going to make my henchmen smarter?" Janja asked.

"No, I'm going to give you your own power weapon that helps you call upon YOUR ancestors too. It will be the opposite of the roar of the great elders-it will be 'Laugh of the ancient hyenas'.

Not only is it twice as power BUT it can actually SUMMON one of your ancestors to the land of the living to aid you" Bill replied.

"That sounds awesome! I'm in" Janja said as Bill shook his paw and a purple Hyena head appeared on his shoulder immediately afterwards.

Janja smiled sinisterly.

Meanwhile...

The Animal squad arrived at the mystery Shack and were let in immediately.

"Are you the people we were called to help?" Kion asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Mabel asked.

So Kion introduced himself, his friends and both his brother and Brother-in-law to the group.

Then Mabel introduced everyone to them.

"So we're here to help you guys. What can we do help out?" Ono asked.

"Well, We think there's going to be a huge fight in the near-future with a giant dorito -Triangular- demon and we need all the help we can get to be prepared for that" Dipper explained.

"Well, we'll help with any tactic plans or fighting strategies to help prepare for this future" Asante offered.

"Thanks Asante. Jasiri, you and Ono can scout the safe part of the woods for more food to help us survive for longer while we try to think of more ideas" Soos said. _  
_

 _'We're heading for Victory (Victory)  
And still we stand tall  
Cause maybe they've seen us  
And fight us all yeah  
With so many lightyears to go  
And things to be found (to be found)  
I'm sure that they'll all miss us so'_

"2.."

-Nazo the mysterious hedgehog's scenes-

Resident Evil scene 1

Green got into his star fighter and did a full on Phazon corruption scan, it confirmed 27% of his biological systems were corrupted, and using Phazon weapons would corrupt him unless his discharged it all in battle at a given time, it took an energy tank of his suit's shielding to use Phazon weaponry safely.

He knew he had to find the only people able to help take on an M game rated villain like Albert Wesker, he headed for the Resident Evil universe and found the video game prime dimension.

Once there he used his suit too be as tall as a human, then he went too get the heroes he knew that could help.

He found Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, who were in the series since the beginning, they agreed to help after he informed them about Wesker's evil.

Due to the programming of their world it took awhile to convince them, since M rated characters had a very serious personality programming and the emotion engine, which was used in modern game worlds aimed for older people.

He also recruited Clare Redfield the younger sister of Chris who survived Raccoon City and Leon Scott Kennedy, friends and family alike who survived the evils of Umbrella and the viruses that made zombies and monsters known as B.O.W(Biological Organic Weapons) and with them Green knew there was hope.

Chris and Jill had advanced training that made them practically commandos while Leon had Presidential service training and Clare had at least S.W.A.T level training which would help if more Gravity Falls zombies appeared.

 _Halo scene 1_

Green found another reality from an M rated series leaking in, he found out while flying his ship into it that it was the Halo universe.

He knew based on the fact it was set during the early stages of the battle of earth in Halo 3's gameplay he had some allies to rally.

He found Spartan John-117 the Master Chief, Buck of the ODST and his team of ODST operatives, his team's call signs were Romeo (a smart mouthed marksmen), Mickey (a demolitions and explosives export), Veronica Dare (an Office of Navel Intelligence officer who joined the team for a special mission), and The Rookie (a nickname for sure, he is as deadly as a Spartan and his real name might be James), and then there was Sergeant Avery J. Johnson, and Noble 6 a Spartan thought to have died on planet Reach.

There was also the Shanghieli or Elite named Thel Vadam, his people were working with the humans because the Prophets of the Covenant betrayed the Elites.

The Elites also had some Kig-Yar troops which are known as Jackals or Skirmishers the difference between the two was Jackals carry gauntlet shields and Skirmishers don't and are super fast.

There's also Unggoy commonly called Grunts, half of the Grunts are helping the Brutes alongside many of the Kig-Yar, the good Grunts do their best.

Also all the Mgalekolo or Hunters who respect and followed the Elites joined them and those loyal to the Brutes joined them, the heroic Hunters mostly used beam weapons the Mgalekolo were worm colonies known as Lekolo who became Hunters in war which were living walking tanks.

There was also a Huragok or Engineer now named Vergil working with the humans, Engineers are a peaceful race made by the Forerunners and they are basically living computers that resemble a cross between a jellyfish and squid, Engineers are only able to speak with humans using machines because they can't speak , the Covenant enslaved them and many have started to rebel as they're capable of taking apart and fixing things within minutes.

Brutes are tall ape like people known for their strength and ability to go berserker in combat, their race is called Jiralhanae, they have strong chieftains as their leaders in combat.

The Yanme'ee or Drones are bugs with a hive mind, they are among the most loyal of the one's following San 'S Shyuum Prophets, they are second only to the Engineers and swarm in combat.

Green got the main heroes, Vergil and an army of each race following Thel Vadam the Arbiter of the Elites, it took awhile but Green got them to join.

A woman military leader known as Miranda Keyes daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes and Dr. Catherine Halsey would lead a small number of UNSC forces to help because the survival of the whole of reality was at stake.

It was easy to get all survivors back using time travel.

A small fleet was led by Green back to the MMA Space Station base.

"Grace, I hope these guys can help, also we're getting closer to having the forces we need. Especially since the Adventure Time candy people have joined our Angry Mob armies." Green said with a bow, then his scans picked up something in the Resident Evil universe that needed to be checked on, but he waited for Grace to give orders first.

-End of scene.-

"That's good. The Lion Guard has joined the rebellion's forces as well along with Kopa, Kovu, Asante and Jasiri. If your scanner has picked something up, go and investigate. We don't want our forces to get discovered and jeopardize the mission. Go on, Green. We'll be fine" I said.

Green nodded and took off towards the Resident Evil universe.

"So..You've heard of us?" Kion asked.

"Yep, I've watched some episodes of your show but I still need to see the movie" I replied.

"I'm up-to-date with the series" Bernice said with a wild grin.

"What is this 'series'?" Kopa asked (Kopa is an adolescent cub now like how he was in the audio books for the cub Kiara and Kion in The lion Guard to still be classed as 'Cannon').

"It's called 'The Lion Guard' and people think it takes place after Kiara, your younger sister, met Kovu over here -Points to Adolescent/adult Kovu from the future- during her cub years" I explained.

"Ohhhh...I don't get it" Bunga stated.

"You'll see soon enough" Sky said.

 _'It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(Final countdown). Ohhh oh oh ohhhh  
The final countdown.  
Ohhhhhhhhhh'  
_

Green returned swiftly with grave news.

"Grace, I need your help with the Resident Evil universe, My friends Chris and Leon who leads the clone troopers of their world will be your guide. But beware M rated game universes are serious and outbreaks of the Resident Evil universe are so terrible that if they escaped those universe dimensions it would be terrible." Green said, grimly.

"Ok, Let's go help them out" I said.

So Green took me to that universe and dropped me off with Leon and Chris to help fight the virus outbreak.

-Nazo's scene-

 _Resident Evil 3 scene_

As the team moved around, as they entered the infection zone they noticed all power was dead. The troopers turned on their helmet lights and Chris and Leon turned on the lights mounted on the side of their guns.

They looked around the corners of walls and pillars carefully, they noticed almost no bodies but blood splattered in some areas, some telephones were off the hooks.

"This doesn't look good at all." Leon said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." A trooper said.

As the group split up, two clone troopers went with Chris, the third with Grace and Leon.

As Chris' group moved something knocked down a clone trooper, then something pulled on his legs fast.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed as the other trooper and Chris ran for him, they saw him trying to hold on while being dragged down into an elevator shaft. "

Help! Save me!" He shouted, Chris and the other troop were too late, all they could do was watch him lose his grip and fall while screaming.

"Sir we have to move on." The trooper said while placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

They moved on and informed Grace's group about the danger of something fast, then Grace's team heard something, they then saw zombies coming in.

Thankfully human T-Virus zombies were slow and often limped, but were considerably strong, the trooper and Leon opened fire and Grace attempted to cure the infection but it was failing, there was a lot of body decay brought on by the virus.

She could hardly stand watching the bloody mess from Leon's bullets, and the zombies went down. "

Are you alright Mistress?" The trooper asked.

"... I'll be fine, are any left?" She asked.

"Negative." He answered.

As the group moved on, Chris and his trooper entered a laboratory, there they saw a symbol Chris knew all too well.

"Umbrella." He said.

"The company that made the virus right?" The trooper asked.

"Yeah, just when you thought the voice venomous snakes are dead, it turned out they just sunk in a hole to multiply." Chris said.

Then a video monitor turned on, "Chris Redfield, the man who survived the mansion and by luck escaped Raccoon City."

The person was Albert Wesker, Chris' nemesis and former ally.

"Albert you son of a gun, how'd you do this?" Chris asked.

Then another voice was heard over the monitor, it sounded strong, big, ancient and kind of like gurgling.

"Young Wesker has been able to gain much, the energy being Bill Cipher, and his followers have given us a beneficial alliance. This one is of virus and parasite, and has goals of physical superiority." The voice said.

"Sir, the line is coming from somewhere inside." The trooper said.

"What are you planning Wesker?! Why did you make a deal with Bill, and what's that man talking with you?" Chris asked.

"I'd like to answer your questions Chris, but my friend from beyond the Grave has his Mind set on big things. And you, Leon and the troopers won't survive this. Grace will be sent to suffer a fate far worse than death and what's in going to happen here tonight." Wesker said as light brown tentacles were around him as the monitor turned off.

Then zombies came in, Chris and the trooper shot their way out and made it to a big elevator but as the doors closed the zombies pulled the trooper out and he screamed as they pulled him out.

Chris slammed a fist on the door as he slowly waited for his destination.

Grace and Leon and their trooper got pass many zombies, as they headed up stairs a giant vine came to life and destroyed the stairs and the clone trooper fell and a squad of zombies overwhelmed him, Leon helped Grace move on.

"Its never easy losing men, I hope that we won't lose more." Leon said.

As they moved on a door closed between them, then Wesker confronted Grace.

"So you are the rebel leader, Grace Kim the animated incarnation of your real world creator from beyond the fourth wall." Wesker said with his sunglasses kept on tight.

"Wesker stop this madness, the time slow on Gravity Falls much longer. Stop this and please help us." Grace asked.

"You think I care about the world? The world has been doomed and unable to evolve. If Bill's actions destroy this world then new ones will take their place. And in my area of creation I will use the viruses and parasites too make evolution move along faster. And I will become a god, an absolute ruler over all my perfect subjects." Wesker claimed.

"Funny thing is mortal men like you who want to be a deity often suffer. Please stop this madness." Grace said.

"Personally I have believed that if we have the capacity or will to do it, then we can do it. He said.

"I know through me and my friends and allies God will have us stop all of you and save the worlds." Grace said.

Wesker moved super fast and punched Grace sending her flying into a wall.

"I will see to it even if you survive you will have nightmares leftover from Bill." Wesker said as his eyes glowed red.

Then a portal opened and sent Grace to another dimension, Leon and Chris made it out only to see waves of zombies and some civilians running for cover or street fighting.

"This is Chris Redfield, send in the troops now!" He shouted, then the troopers came in.

-End of Nazo's Resident Evil scenes. -

-Another of Nazo's scenes-

(How Bill contacted/found Wesker)

Bill had contacted Wesker by going through a rift Rick & Morty opened up,saw the seriousness of Albert Wesker (main villain in half of the Resident Evil series), recruited him and told him all of Grace's secrets he knows.

 _Halo scene 2_

Green had finished a battle with a Phazom remnant, and the Phazon energy got absorbed into his body forcefully.

Later he went to his ship and performed a bio-matrix scan.

"Corruption at 47%" the ship computer said.

"How are you holding up?" Nicolas asked.

"I'm well, I'm glad we got so many allies and friends. Vyse and his crew helped us get the flagships ready for the final battle, the Unified Army is assembled. But we must take care of stuff, I have a feeling in the Force that Grace is in a nightmarish place." Green said as his ship locked on to her coordinates.

"Oh my... It seems that... we have to find Grace now!" Green said in shock as he confirmed she was on a Halo ring world.

"Based on time and space counts... She's located in a Flood containment facility the day the Covenant found them on Halo by accident."

Those words mixed with the fact Wesker was involved led Green to believe the mad man was going to unleash the Flood and if given a chance enhance the viral parasites.

Installation 04 aka Beta Halo, the night of the Flood outbreak on Halo.

Grace woke up in the entrance of a facility she had never seen before, she looked around and noticed it matched the description of a Forerunner facility that Green and his Halo series allies told her about.

She detected a distress call deeper inside the facility, she activated her Iron Girl armor and walked around.

She used an elevator too descend into the facility, she couldn't get a signal out from the facility because something was jamming the signal the deeper she went in.

She noticed a lot of human blood and tons a purple blood from Covenant Elites or Sanghielli, and Jackals or Kig-Yar, and the bio-luminescent light blue blood of Grunts or Unggoy.

She was use to the sight but didn't like it, she wondered where all the bodies were though it was clear a struggle happened.

As she traveled she found a survivor, "I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" The marine shouted as he fired a pistol at Grace, her armor took the shots.

She quickly disarmed him, and pushed a button revealing her face.

"It's alright, my name is Grace Kim. I'm a friend to the UNSC and Master Chief, what happened here?" She calmly said, figuring her armor scared him.

"The monsters and devils are everywhere! They took the captain!" He shouted, Grace could tell by looking into his eyes that he was genuinely terrified and traumatized by something.

Thinking about a captain that Chief knew, Grace figured he meant Captain Jacob Keyes the father of her friend Miranda Keyes, "what monsters took him?" She asked.

"Oh... Why!" He cried out.

"Listen, there's an elevator leading out of here behind me." She placed a teleporter on him.

"This will get you out of here, if anything hostile comes it will make an explosive forcefield to protect you before you beam out. Please don't shoot me again, it wastes bullets." She said as she put her helmet back on and gave him his gun back.

"Find your own hiding place... Or just play dead! That's what I did to avoid them, the crawling... Aah!" He curled up and cried without tears.

Grace let him be as she went deeper inside, she came to a door and was about to open it but sounds of tentacles and bug legs crawling around made her alert.

After a few minutes she relaxed, and pushed a button opening the door, catching a dead Marine, she placed him back against the door after it locked on her.

She saw a marine helmet with Jenkins written on it, she looked at it and could tell by blood stains the owner didn't make it.

She shook her head and did a remote download of the last recordings of the helmet.

From the download Grace got a good look at what Jenkins saw, she was able to see Captain Keyes from the footage, and from the few minutes she saw of him he surely seemed as great as Miranda described, she was told he died but didn't know how.

As she watched the video she saw Keyes and his team enter the room she was in, she overheard a marine on a comm screaming that hostiles that aren't Covenant and that they were getting torn apart.

But then the noise she heard was in the background and the squad saw creatures break out of a door, one jumped on a marine's chest and punctured him with a needle like appendage, another marine ripped it off but his comrade died.

More of the odd balloon looking bug or crab like creatures appeared, surrounding the marines, they fought back but ultimately only Sergeant Johnson seen in the footage would survive.

When Grace finished watching, the creatures dropped out of nowhere, Grace easily took them out with lasers making them pop, if one popped near a group they would pop too.

But what scared her was seeing humans and Elites with those things forced into the chest, making long tentacles that slashed.

Her armor protected her, Green arrived in time too save her and the marine, Green used lasers that destroyed all of the creatures and their remains in the area.

The two were safely on his ship with the marine detained for his own good.

"What were those things?" Grace asked, her armor had no remains of the creatures on it.

"That was the Flood, a horrible alien parasite that assimilates other races, Wesker must've sent you there hoping they'd kill you or worse make you into a Combat Form or use whatever leftover as biomass." Green explained.

"Thanks... For saving me..." Grace said.

"It ain't over yet, we still have a city to save before the final battle comes in a matter of days." Green said as they flew to the city where Wesker unleashed the T-Virus.

Halo scene 3

As Green got out of his ship, he and Grace entered an armored transport to help people out.

"So Wesker led you into a trap, and then he got you sucked on to Halo." He said as he drove the transport, to help pick up survivors.

"Yeah... Do his eyes normally glow?" She asked.

"Yes, all members of the Wesker family can do it at his strength level. I trust Chris, Jill, Clare or Leon told you about their connection with him?" Green said.

"Yeah, he was once part of Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S team, but betrayed the team for his own goals which has so far involved bio-terror, taking over Umbrella and trying to become a god as he put it." She said.

"That's only the tip of things, his genetics are what led Umbrella to make the Tyrant Virus and it's variants, or as we commonly call it the T-Virus." Green said as he looked out the window seeing UNSC forces help the BSAA with their dropships.

"Hopefully we'll save more people than anyone in the RE games could." Grace said as they uploaded civilians.

As they travelled they saw the Master Chief in action, he was saving people from zombies like a pro.

The chief of the BSAA was praising Green, Grace and Master Chief's actions.

They saved thousands, but just as the BSAA, Arbiter's troops, the UNSC and BSAA were ready to destroy the remaining zombies, a missile came out of nowhere, it was dropped by a Covenant Corvette.

Grace, Green, Chief and Arbiter overlooked from the outskirts as the alien ship just crashed into the city.

"What is it? Covenant Brutes?" Grace asked.

"Worse..." her friends said.

"We need to pull out everyone at once!" Chris ordered as he saw the missile, the troops started to pull out, but a few dropships were in the area, the missile unleashed the C-Virus.

Some people were caught by the virus while getting on the remaining dropships and were turned into crazed zombified people.

Grace was able to save those in the early stages with help from Avatar Korra, but the advanced stages were long gone.

Leon called in his partner Helena, to help, but something far worse than the C-Virus, it was the Flood!

Flood Infection Forms attacked many people making them into Combat Forms and Carrier Forms, Carrier Forms were meant to explode and send out Infection Forms if people shot them or got to close.

The heroes were able to keep the C-Virus infected and the small T-Virus infected from escaping but concerns of the Flood escaping escalated when they boarded troopships and were infecting crew which forced allies to shoot down the ships, the Covenant Corvette just had to many Flood in it.

As it seemed like it was starting to get futile, a massive Covenant Super Carrier and other carriers arrived.

"This is the Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent! Fear not humans, for the Elites have arrived too help!" An Elite known in Halo 3 as Shipmaster said as Elites dropped in to pick up the survivors, they proved powerful against the Flood.

Once everyone was secured, the flagship came over and Monitor 343 Guilty Spark arrived.

"Oh hello Reclaimers and other life forms. We must hurry, the Shipmaster wants a word with you." He said as the gravity lift was about to send them up.

"Hold on! Back on Halo, you tried to kill me and Cortanna!" Master Chief said.

"Protocol dictated my response, but now I'm able to do what I should've done from the beginning, help you all out." Spark said as they entered the ship.

They could see the Elite ships destroying the city.

Green assured everyone it was to make sure that the Flood was destroyed.

Later on Shipmaster stated that he wished to have the Shadow of Intent as the flagship for the Covenant Rebels led by Arbiter, for the final fight with the triangle demon.

"The time bubble is wearing off, but the barrier around the town should hold for awhile longer." Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog said as he showed everyone the readings around the town.

"Not to sound old, but I'm getting tired of waiting around and such." Grunckle Stan said.

"Relax Stanley, you and your team are heading back to the Mystery Shack before the rest of us. Though my scans suggest you'll all look like the way you did when you left." Uncle Chuck said.

"Which means we'll deactivate and our memories and experiences can be given to the real Dipper and Mabel." Hologram Dipper said.

"We hope that the real versions of us have a good time with you Stan." Hologram Mabel said.

"Yeah... Look I don't really understand this future technology stuff." Stan said as he stood between the holograms of his great-niece and nephew.

"But Dipper, and Mabel, know that I will always love you two, having you two at the Mystery Shack has been the best summer of my life since childhood.

I've felt like a kid again being with you two, and you've helped me remember that there is one thing more important than money, and that is family. I'm sorry for all the secrets and lies I've kept and told to you two, and I will always treasure our great summer memories and the time we will always have.

Thank you, for the summer of a lifetime."

Shortly after he said that the holograms deactivated, and he led his team to the portal machine.

"Are you ready?" Phyllis said to Stan as his team was ready.

Stan looked around him, at the many friends and people he liked and allies, he then looked at his team and said with a serious look, "zap me!" And then the portal activated.

"When you get to shack you'll be safe, the Unified Army fleet will arrive to fight Bill's legion. Yo Coconut!" Phyllis said as Stan and his team back to the Mystery Shack.

Later on Green oversaw the various armies and task forces, from Old Republic and New Republic forces, to Battle Droids and Rebel Alliance forces, UNSC and Covenant Separatists/Rebels, BSAA forces forces, the various cartoon starships and people willing to fight.

Mr. Cupcake led the Candy People of the Candy Kingdom in the form of an Angry Mob.

Timmy Turner's Dad did the same with the people of his city, Larry Lobster led the Bikini Bottom people in the form of an angry mob, the people made of angry mobs were called AMU (Angry Mobs United), and Buck was leading ODST forces with Dutch (a heavy hitter who's good at driving vehicles. Dutch was once saved by a Spartan and holds a lot of respect for them while most ODST see the Spartans as rivals, he usually carries a Spartan Beam Weapon, he respects the navy but prefers keeping his feet on the ground.).

Green and Grace knew that this would be a great battle.

He assembled the main characters of the cartoons they like, along with all other versions of Sonic and Mega Man to save their prime versions.

They were using Vyse from Skies of Arcadia's airship and Sky Patrol as the main flagships.

The main team was made up of these heroes and villains, the Freedom Fighters, Gemerl from Sonic's world.

Dr. Light, Roll, Quake Woman, Rush, Splash Woman and the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters of Mega Man's timeline of his world.

X aka Mega Man X, Zero and Axl from the Mega Man X timeline were with Grace and Green as well.

Vyse, Aika, Gilder, Drachma, Fina & Cupil and Enrique crewed the Delphinus which served as the second flagship, their all from the game Skies of Arcadia.

NiGHTS and Reala from NiGHTS into Dreams were with them. Alexx Kid and Stella from the Alexx Kid world were there.

Billy Hatcher, Rolly Roll, Bantam Scrambler and Chick Poacher from the strange Billy Hatcher world were there too.

Ax Battler, Tyris Flare and Gilius Thunderhead from Golder Axe were there.

Kiel Fluge and Blue Dragon from the Panzer Dragon world were there too, these people mentioned are from SEGA worlds and games.

Aurther and Firebrand from the Ghosts'n Goblins world were there. Felyne, Palico and Gore Magala the Elder Dragon of Monster Hunters were there.

Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Sylvia from the namesake odd world of Viewtiful Joe were there.

The amazing Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Balrog, the lethal Vega and powerful M. Bison from the Street Fighter world were there.

Ryu, Nina, Momo, Garr, Rie, Peco and Honey from the Breath of Fire III world and timeline were there. From the world of Okami came Amaterasu and Issun.

Sticks the Badger also came with Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver, all of them assembled on the capital ships but then Meta Knight and the various Nintendo heroes offered to join as a third flagship.

Green and Grace were together, they went over the plan with all the leaders and main characters in the Unified Army.

"Alright everyone, here's a reminder of the plan. We will have three forces in our movement. The forces are call Sword, Shield and Knights.

Shield is made up of the heavily armored and shielded ships and other vehicles, they will provide cover for the Knights ground forces to move in and save people and take on ground forces.

Sword is the heavy hitters who will come in and blow open a new one for the Fearamid and Bill's forces." Green explained, then Grace continued.

"We will lead in special forces to take down Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, the Deadly Six, Sigma and Bill and his crew. We will also save Sonic and Mega Man, so they can go super. The people of Thorn Gully will defeat Hexus with as much life energy as possible. And Maka and her team will move in to defeat Medusa Gorgon the witch." Grace said.

"Ginormaca and her scouting team of the MvA heroes and Judy Hopps the rabbit and Nick Wilde the fox.

We will check on them after we enter, thanks to Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle we have most of the fleet Bill proof.

This battle is for more than merely saving a town and stopping Bill, its about our very survival and the whole of creation meaning everywhere we live is at stake.

Success and we all go home, I don't need to mention what'll happen otherwise." Green said.

"And the Super Smash Bros. Team will help lead ground forces alongside the other heroes, this is it everyone. We are all Disney Knights now and forever, and God will see us through! Now let's go and beat Bill!" Grace shouted, everyone cheered and got ready to head into the portals on their mark.

Green and Grace in the head flagships departed with their friends, they soon would encounter Galaxar's battle ship, and Sky Patrol was able to save the MvA team and Judy and Nick as the battle ship exploded.

The shields protected everyone, Susan aka Ginormaca parted Judy and Nick before putting them down.

"Let's get Bill!" Green said as they approached the town's borders.

-End of scene.-

Once Green had gathered all of the allies he could find, we went back to Gravity Falls to face head on what the finale had to offer to everyone even if it meant battling Bill's forces to the death.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" I said, tearfully as we stood in a ready position.

"We're not really going away, even if we grow up, you can still invite us on adventures when we're 13 right?" Mabel asked.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed.

 _'It's the final countdown  
The final countdown  
The final countdown  
(Final countdown)'_

"We're about to bring the house down with excitement!" Sky exclaimed as smoke came out of the Mystery Shack door dramatically.

 _'Ohhh. It's the final countdown  
We're leaving togetherrrr.  
(The final countdown)  
They'll all miss us so  
It's the final countdown (Final countdown)  
Ohhh. It's. the. final. Countdown!' _

"1...Let's rock!"

XXXXXXXXXX

-Secret scene-

Yen Sid watched over Gravity Falls as the resistance prepared to face Bill and his minions.

He was currently using his magic to crack the hidden secret from all of the keywords from season 2:

Widdle

Shifter

Whatevs

Cipher

Bearo

NONCANON

Erase

Capacitor

GOATANDAPIG

Cursed

STNLYMBL

 **SIXER**

 **RADMASTER** **RADMASTER**

 **WORKINIT**

 **SCHMENDRICK**

 **DOPPER**

 **BLUEBOOK**

CILLBIPHER

 **DIPPYFRESH**

AXOLOTL

Then he finally solved it.

"Mickey, Oswald; I have exciting news! The Gravity Falls crew will return in..." Yen Sid began.

-To be continued in the future-

 _ **I hope you enjoy this bridge filler chapter between Weridmageddon part 2 and 3 as we count the weeks into days through this hiatus to the finale!**_

 _ **Don't have a lot to say for this one but why is does Fanfiction appear to be dead from little to no activity lately?**_

 _ **I haven't gotten reviews in ages, I understand that people are busy but I just like knowing that people are still here and at least like what I'm doing still you know?**_

 _ **Oh and is it ok if you suggest any story ideas whether its crossover-related, romance-related etc, just make sure to suggest something because my creativity is on the blink again (Correction: WRITER'S BLOCK!) so I'm starting to slowly run out of ideas and I want to make sure the last Magical Disney is the best it can be to end the series with a bang you know?**_

 _ **I even wrote a short story for my fifth anniversary of joining the site which was literately yesterday(29th January).**_

 _ **I'm planning an origin story for my Pony OC Dreamy Quill and I'm thinking of doing an small Lion King story that logically bridges the lion king 2 and the lion guard together in a orderly time line somehow.**_

 _ **I've also got a RWBY Tribute story to do etc.**_

 _ **So I'll be busy for while.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'll be working on filling in Chapter 18 with some important scenes from Part 3 after it airs.**_

 _ **Like I mentioned before, I decided to end this story with Gravity Falls because I felt if I continued it I wouldn't be able to top Gravity Falls' ending so I decided why not end this story with it.**_

 _ **In case you're wondering, no this won't be the last time you see Dipper and Mabel in this series.**_

 _ **I plan to use them in the next one as well.;)**_

 _ **So anyway, Read and review or Bill will get you!**_

 _ **Disney Knight Grace, out!**_

 _ **PS: I'm working on a Demon Sunlight story as well with both Sunset Sizzle(Demon Sunset) and Midnight Sparkle!(See you in a few days!)**_

 _ **See you in February!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 18: Weridmaggedon Part 3 Take Back the Falls - The big wrap up heartbreaking finale!( **Prepare for the feels and grab a thousand tissue boxes!** )_

 _ **'The magic Inside', Pinkie's 'Smile' song and RaRa belongs to MLP, Hasbro, Lena Hall(who sings it) and**_ **Amy Keating Rogers . I'm just borrowing them along with the Mane 6.**

 **The original Pokemon song and characters belong to the creator and the people who wrote the song, I'm just borrowing them for a cameo!**

 **'When it falls',all of the RWBY songs, and all of the RWBY characters belongs to Rooster teeth, Monty Oum and the song writers (the transcript is from the RWBY Wiki), I'm only borrowing them for the story climax.**

 **'Peace and Love (on Planet Earth)' and all of the Steven universe characters, songs an locations etc belong to Rebecca Sugar, the writers, singers and artists as well as Cartoonnetwork. I'm just borrowing them!**

 **The dialougue from 'Take back the falls' is from the transcript from the GF Wikia and none of the characters or the episode they appear in from GF belong to me. They belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney, I'm only borrowing them!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug, The characters and elements from the show(The objects they use) all belong to the creator, I'm just borrowing them for a brief cameo!**

 **I'm also borrowing Some information/Plot points that was revealed in the recent episodes of RWBY along with some of the dialogue from it, the characters etc which belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Note: I do have a tribute little one-shot for him that I have planned that's a bit like the one that I did for Robin Williams only different. Unfortunately I found out about his death a bit late and didn't get enough time to start writing it and posting it in time for 2015. However, I'll do my best to get in done in time for his anniversary. (I'm getting a little emotional now)**

 **'How far we've come' belongs to Matchbox 20. I'm just borrowing it for emotional effect.**

 **Turquoise belongs to Samantha Peace HeartStar who's writing an awesome story about Violet, the boy with black hair from 'Meet the Robinsons', Hiro and Penny from 'Bolt'. I'll tell you all the title after the story.**

 **This chapter is specially dedicated to all my Fanfic Friends especially roastedhawk21 who's birthday was the 24** **th** **January! Happy Birthday friend!**

 **Now Enjoy the emotional ending to this tale!**

It was now 2016 in real life( **THE real world we're in** ) -Reality is currently in October while we're in Gravity Falls- but we were all stuck in gravity Falls, still in the year 2012 so we didn't get a chance to celebrate the new year until we helped the Gravity falls gang defeat Bill, Celebrate Dipper and Mabel's birthday and say goodbye.

-The end scene from part 2 occurred again-

"Wait. " Dipper said.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel cried.

"Kids! I can't believe it. I thought I lost you two." Stan said as he hugged them.

Soos slammed into Stan.

"Aaah!" Stan cried.

"Mr. Pines! It's really you! I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment." Soos stated.

Wendy also slammed in for a hug.

"We missed you, you old codger. " Wendy added.

Stan chuckled.

"I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you back." Stan said.

"So...what's everyone doing here?" Dipper asked.

Lilliputtians ran across the Mystery Shack which made him gasp.

"Yeah. There's like monsters and gnomes. And is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?" Mabel asked.

"Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you." Pacifica stated.

"It's...it's a long story." The Multi-bear stated.

"Hey, is anyone gonna feed me? Larry King's disembodied wax head wants num-nums." Wax Larry King said.

"We're trying to ration our food, remember?" Grenda stated.

Wax Larry King chewed on Grenda's hair.

"Uhhh...it's happening again." Grenda said, uncomfortably.

The Multi-bear closed the vents.

"Hey, everyone! Eye-bat!" Pituitaur cried.

Everyone gasped.

"Evasive maneuvers!" A gnome cried.

Stan shut the door and ran back to Dipper and Mabel.

"Shhh, keep it down." Stan stated.

The refugees scattered.

"Get the lights!" a gnome cried as one of them blew out a lantern.

Outside, an eye-bat turned a scampering raccoon to stone and flew off with it.

Mal, Freddie, Jordan, Evie and Sammy's son looked around the room.

"Did something happen?" Mal asked.

"You guys look like you're part of some kind of resistance" Freddie said.

"Can we help too?" Evie asked.

"If my dad helped you guys more than once then I can too" Jordan said.

"I want to make up for my dad's mistakes as well" Sammy's son added.

Mal had long dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that was curly and reached a little bit over her shoulders, green or gray eyes, at medium height, was Slender with fair skin wearing purple and magenta leather coat with a green patch on her left shoulder, purple leggings and black heavy boots.

Freddie was a slender dark skin girl with greeny yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails with four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow wearing a outfit that was similar to her father's style which included a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers on the left side of her head, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar, fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons,black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers and two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck.

She also had her own individual shadow like her dad as well that was always unseen.

Jordan had a slender figure, and unlike her father had fair skin colour rather than blue with light blue eyes,long dark purple hair with violet highlights tied in a high pony tail. two dot markings under her right eyebrow and faint blue eye-shadow wearing harem pants, similar to her her father's, a top decorated in jewelry witha golden jacket on top, a violet waistband, black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels,four golden bracelets worn on her left wrist, a golden necklace that resembles Princess Jasmine's, and a golden head chain that is centered with a sapphire.

Jordan's mother was Eden only Jordan was given some human DNA through her dad somehow to get the skin complexion she has.

The two main characters from Regular Show came to help as well!

Mordecai was a 6"3' tall 23-year old blue jay with his upper head, wing-like arms, and back mostly blue, while his lower face and chest was white (and a few times pale-blue) with a faint, blue line down the length of his chest being visible with thick, black stripes circle the sides of Mordecai's head; ending at his facial line, a black nose was on his grey beak between his two eyes, two white lines were on both of his lower wings with two thinner, black lines on each of his fingers and three tail feathers along grey legs with black stripes across the width and two toes.

Rigby was a 3'2" tall brown raccoon with short, spiky hair, dark brown circles around his eyes which was apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have, one butt cheek due to playing a game of "Punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery and a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it.

Rigby and Mordecai had 11 thousand jars of coffee for their weapons.

 _Stan lit a match and tossed it into a bin._

"Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base." Stan said.

 _The screen panned across the various humans and creatures hiding in the Mystery Shack._

"We have-" Creggy G began.

"Sevral injuries. Oww. Ow, my liver girl." Sev'ral Timez sang.

"(Gasps) Rumble McSkirmish?" Dipper asked.

"Do not be afraid. Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I cannot win. I am now Humble McSkirmish." Rumble said as a "-50 despair" popped up next to him.

"Grunkle Stan, how'd this all happen?" Mabel asked.

"So I was hammerin' signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant-the end of the world." Stan replied.

Cut to flashback.

Stan was standing outside the Mystery Shack and Bill's laughter was heard in the background.

Grunkle Stan ran into the Shack as the weirdness wave approached.

"What I didn't expect was what happened next." Stan narrated.

Cut to outside the Mystery Shack as the wave washed over it.

The totem pole grew limbs and attempted to destroy the Shack, but was stopped by a barrier with every hit.

"Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the Shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness." Stan continued.

The totem pole collapsed and reverted back to an inanimate state.

Flashback ended.

"Of course, the unicorn spell. That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch." Dipper stated.

"That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay. And since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out. Then I vote we eat the gnomes." Stan said.

"Hey! I'm short, not deaf!" Jeff cried.

"Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy." Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the Shack. There's a town in need of saving. Me and Ford tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill." Dipper stated.

Stan opened can of The Brown Meat.

"Serves that jerk right. My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. Trust me, we have everything we need right here." Stan said as he sat down on a wooden lounge chair surrounded by the Multi-Bear and gnomes.

"It's not the Ritz but at least the monsters inside know how to massage." He added

"You know Shiatzu?" he asked Multi-bear.

"Yes. I've taken some classes." Multi-bear said.

"So you're really just gonna let Bill win?" Dipper asked.

"Look, kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine." Stan said just before he slammed his hand down, accidentally turning on the TV.

The TV turned on and all of the refugees turned to watch.

"(On the TV) This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony." Shandra reported.

"Mom and dad?" Pacifica asked.

"My Family!" Wendy cried.

"Deputy Durland!" Sheriff Blubs cried.

"Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball." Shadra said as she was turned to stone by an eyeball.

The TV turned to static.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, no. My parents are bad but even they don't deserve to be turned to stone." Pacifica stated.

"Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?" Sheriff Blubs cried as he began to cry.

Mabel climbed on top of the Multi-bear.

"Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back." Mabel said as she then pulled up Dipper.

"Mabel is right. Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness." Dipper said.

The refugees perked up and started muttering.

"Weakness?" Wendy asked.

"Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our...whatever Toby has..." Dipper began.

"Aureus rashes!" Toby stated.

"...then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper finished.

Everyone cheered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only save inside. It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill." Stan stated.

"Wha-Whoa! Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos. Sorry. Sorry. Got a little excited. What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together. (he snapped his fingers) Now. (A gnome put glasses on McGucket) You just..." McGucket began as Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy gathered around McGucket.

They murmured as they discussed plans.

The screen panned over to Stan who pulled at his sash

"Don't worry Ford! We're coming for you!" Soos said off-screen.

 **-In the Fearamind-**

Cut to the Fearamid exterior.

Cut to Ford being restored to his regular form.

"Let me go you insane three-sided-! Wha-What is this place?" Ford wondered.

He then tried to move forward but was stopped by a chain around his ankle.

"We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some, sunny day." Bill sang as he rose _out of the floor, playing a piano._

"Wh-where am I?" Ford asked.

"You're in the penthouse suite, kid. The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink. (Bill snapped his fingers and a martini glass appeared in Ford's hand. Ford sat down.) Make yourself comfortable. (Takes a sip) You know that couch is made from living human skin?" Bill stated.

The couch groaned as eyes, a nose, and a mouth appeared.

Ford jumped up.

"Aaah! Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me. " Ford stated.

"Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy! As you may have noticed...I've recently had a _(Voice echoing:)_ multi-dimensional makeover. _(he Stopped echoing and rearranged the room's furniture)_ I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way." Bill said as he snapped fingers which made gravity returned and _Everything fell to the floor_.

"Ooph!" Ford said as he fell to the ground.

"You think those chains are tight? _(his Eye showed a planet on a two-dimensional plane, which burned)_ Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours. There's just one hitch. As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in." Bill explained as h _is eye projected a hologram of him pushing against the dome around Gravity Falls._

"Incredible! Gravity Falls' natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago." Ford said.

"And did you find a way to undo it?" Bill asked.

"Of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!" Ford stated.

"Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free. Anything will be possible. _(He projected himself drawing a smiley face in the midwest United States, then took a bite out of the Earth and flew past his friends, who were destroying other planets, then to Ford, who was standing in the middle of a galaxy)_ I'll remake a fun world-a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help" Bill stated.

"You're insane if you think I'll help you." Ford replied.

"Ha ha ha! I'm insane either way, braniac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" Bill cried as he went into the mindscape.

"Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in." Ford stated, wittingly.

Bill sighed as he returned to the physical world.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy. I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time." Bill said.

The shot closed in on Bill's pupil, with Ford's reflection showing.

Ford screamed.

Next shot opened up on the Mystery Shack exterior.

"Alright. I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil." McGucket said.

"Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket" Dipper exclaimed.

"This is your most amazing invention yet." Mabel added.

"Question: does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords." Soos suggested.

"What's an "anime"?" McGucket asked.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on, McGucket" I said with a wild grin.

"We have much to discuss." Soos replied.

"(Offscreen) Discuss nothing! (On screen) These scribbles are a bunch of cockamame bulderdash! Excuse my French." Stan said.

A French lilliputtian spoke French.

The Subtitles read: I don't believe that was French.

"And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots." Mabel stated.

Everyone cheered.

"Idiots!" Soos said, happily.

Cut to montage of the refugees building the robot.

"Whoa-what! What are you-? H-hey now! Hey hey! Don't touch that! Hey! Aah!" Stan cried during the montage as some of the resistance crew took things away for the robot.

Montage ended on the Take Back the Falls flag as the action music stopped.

"Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel. The end of the world has never been so comfortable." Soos said.

Some of the refugees nodded and hummed in agreement.

Pacifica shivered as the wind blew.

"Uh! Fine, I'll wear it." Pacifica said as she proceeded to put on the llama sweater.

"But I'm not gonna like it." She added.

"Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world. I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future." Mabel stated.

"Yeah. Getting to actually live to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now." Dipper said.

"Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen." Soos suggested.

"Thanks, Soos. Hey, has anyone seen Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"This whole plan is bonkers. But of course no one asked the Chief what he thinks. After all I've done for everyone!" Stan exclaimed.

"Shmebulock!" Shmebulock said.

"Yeah, exactly-It's a total load of Shmebulock." Stan said.

"Is something wrong, Grunkle Stan? You're acting grunklier than usual." Mabel asked.

"It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always "Stan's the screw-up. Ford's the hero."" Stan said.

"Well maybe people think he's a hero because he didn't wanna hide in the Mystery Shack!" Dipper cried.

"Well maybe if he hid in the Mystery Shack, he wouldn't have been captured!" Stan exclaimed.

"Guys! Guys! Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great. I believe in us." Mabel said.

"Help! Leader Mabel! I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater. Augh! It happened again!" a manotuar said.

"Those weird cow-monsters are delightful! Coming!" Mabel said.

"I might have an idea what Bill's weakness but we need to give the flash a call in case it doesn't work" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go kick some demon butt!" Wendy cried.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Freddie cried.

Finn and Jake along with Flame Princess appeared to help the resistance with help that included Marceline, Jose, Panchito, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Zeno from the 'arena' episode etc.

Cat Noir(His actual name is Adrien) was wearing a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest, a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws on the fingertips, boots, black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face who had cat-like eyes with green sclera, darker iris, and oblong pupils, longer and untamed blond hair, covering his normal ears with a silver-colored ring on his ring finger that had turned black with a green paw print in the center of the circle.

Ladybug(Her actual name was Marinette who half-French and half-Chinese) had light blue eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue reflections that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red ribbons -which were slightly bluer in her transformed stated- was wearing a red suit with a black collar and black spots with her yo-yo around her hips with the string, a red mask with black spots and her red with five black spots earrings(Which are normal silver but she's in her normal form).

Panchito had his iconic guns and Jose had his umbrella that was also a sword (like Neo's).

Zeno was a triceraton who was tall in immense size and towered over other Triceratons -being roughly double the size to others of his species- wielding a Iron Mallet with a face on it.

Sky and Wendy got two of the yellow and Blue miraculouses while Master Fu had the green one, the mysterious fox girl in Italy had the orange one, Hawk Moth had the pink butterfly one, Ladybug and cat Noir had their respective ones and Some else had the lion one.

Everyone had to help Dipper, Soos, Wendy and Mabel fight Bill, his minions and allies in a fierce battle of wits and strength on the ground while the main crew piloted the Shackatron.

Cut to the next morning.

Gompers walked across a barren wasteland and bleats.

"Alright, fellas. Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions." McGucket said.

"Everybody ready? Dipper, now!" Mabel cried.

Dipper pulled a lever, causing wheels to turn.

Machinery began running and the invention started moving.

As the invention stood up, the refugees were tossed side-to-side inside the Shack.

Cut to a few townsfolk huddled around fires.

"Forgive me, boy. Your hyperflamable merchandise is the only thing keepin' me going." Bud said.

A giant robotic foot stopped in front of Bud.

"What in blazes?" Bud asked.

A robotic leg with Soos' Pick-up Truck as a foot stomped on the ground in front of the Fearamid.

-Nazo's scene-

Sky Patrol battle with the Deadly Six scene.

Shortly after everyone on Sky Patrol was safe, the MvA team moved out to help the Knights faction of the Unified Army.

In the Fearamid Bill noticed the incoming fleet of ships, little did he know this force was the Shield faction.

"Look at that Stanford, your friends are coming to save you. I think I'll send slaves and minions to stall them, while we talk." Bill said as he saw the incoming fleet.

"We will deal with them." The Deadly Six of the Zeti said while wearing the Sigma Armor that Sigma forced them to wear.

"Good! And take out Sky Patrol if those fools are flying it." Bill said as the Deadly Six launched Eggman and Wily forces, Hexus waited below for the wreckage pollution to feed on.

"Bill probably can see us coming a mile away." Rotor Walrus said.

"I know old buddy, but we're the diversion. Stan said that his team is making a giant robot into the Mystery Shack." Green said.

"Even with what they have, you know how long that could take right?" Tails said.

"I do big guy, but we have to try and hopefully show Eggman and Wily what'll happen if they don't help us." Green said as robots swarmed the Sky Patrol.

The Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Freedom Fighters fought against the robots, and noticed a massive Egg Fleet was engaged by Old Republic and UNSC forces.

"I've gotten word that our forces on the ground are doing alright, the Knights are holding against the enemy ground forces." Sally said as she slice and diced Buzz Bomber robots.

"That's good, the Shield fleets are covering them from air strikes while the Sword fleets move in to cut down enemy troops." Nicole said as she used her shields to help the teams.

"We've got a good surprise strike." Knuckles said.

"No telling how long before the Mystery Shack is ready. Keep it up guys!" Green said.

"A shame these pathetic robots can't stop you all." Zavok of the Deadly Six said.

"Who are you?" Big asked.

"I'm Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six." He said with his arms cross.

"I'm Zazz! The most battle hungry member of the Deadly Six!" Zazz said as he held out his tongue.

"I'm Zeena, please don't bother me, I'm working on my nails." The only girl of the group said.

"I'm Zomnum, I love eating, my stomach is in pain with hunger." The fat Zeti said.

"Hi... I'm Zor the sky of the Deadly Six, not that it matters... This very pointless fight is such a drag..." the emotional spy of the Deadly Six said.

"And I'm Master Zik, the former leader, I trained Zavok as my replacement and you are all mere brats." The elderly Zeti said.

"Master Zik? Oh my goodness! Zik! Its me Nazo! I'm in my seventh mortal body!" Green said in excitement.

"Nazo? Are you lying?" Master Zik said.

"No, and I can prove it one on one." Green said, but as the two were ready to face off Sonic Man and M'eggma Man were on their way to help the Deadly Six.

As Green battled Master Zik, the Nintendo champions were busy fighting the evil forces on the ground.

Meta Knights ship the Halberd was providing cover while they worked hard, Bill's monsters and Darkness mixed with Weirdness were powerful but no match for all the heroes.

Green defeated Master Zik, and then uttered words into one of the old Zeti's ears.

"You are Nazo!" Master Zik said.

"How can such a small creature be the great Nazo?" Zavok asked.

"Don't judge the mortal bodies of creatures beyond our powers. With Nazo here, we Zeti shall serve him." Master Zik said.

"Green what's your history with the Zeti?" Grace asked.

"I'll explain some other time, but in super short, as Nazo I saved the Zeti a thousand years ago on their home world Lost Hex. And their loyal to me." He explained.

But as the Zeti were ready to change sides, the armor on them sparked and made them feel pain, then their eyes glowed.

"The Sigma armor commands us, we will follow him until the armor is removed." All members of the Deadly Six said, they then used their powers to turn the heroic robots against their friends and allies.

It was quite a battle but the vast amount of heroes destroyed the Sigma armor and the heroes were freed.

"Good thing there's so many of us." Alexx Kid said.

But no sooner after after the fight ended, Sonic Man and M'egga Man, the last of the Masters appeared.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic! Sally said in shock.

"Sugar Hog, what have they done to you?!" Bunnie said.

"Big brother! What has Eggman done to you?" Roll said to M'egga Man.

"No Sonic... Not again!" Tails said with a tear in his eye.

"This is a new low for the doctors." Cream said.

"All shall surrender before the might of Dr. Eggman." M'egga Man said.

"And Dr. Wily." Sonic Man said.

"Or be destroyed!" They both said.

"Green a lot of us got hurt in the last battle." Grace said.

"I know, Roll get back in with the other Capcom and SEGA heroes. X, Zero, Grace, Freedom Fighters and Rush your with me." Green said.

The heroes battled their enslaved friends but the power of the two was great for the Freedom Fighters and the other robots/reploids.

Only Grace, X, and Green could keep up with Sonic Man and M'egga Man, and in the blink of an eye a Sonic Spin and Mega Buster shot hit the two Roboticized Masters in the back.

"Looks like you got the doc in your head." Break Man aka Blues the older brother of Mega Man and Roll said.

"Even you got captured Sonic the Hedgehog." Shadow said.

"Shadow and Break! About time you came to help out." Knuckles said.

"I needed to find the only person that's gone toe to toe with Sonic and won, and not just a mere win by arresting him." Break Man said with a grin.

"Great job Break Man." Green said.

"Shadow!" Sonic Man said.

"Break Man!" M'egga Man said.

"So you let the doctors and Sigma just beat you so easily? I'm disappointed Sonic." Shadow said.

"Shut up! I've beaten you in the past, and this time I'll destroy you Shadow Man, you traitor." Sonic Man said, referring to the fact Shadow was turned into a Roboticized Master once.

"Break Man, what a fitting name, because this time I'll break you!" M'egga Man said.

"Well now's the time for the final plan for you two." Green said.

Green came up with the plan to turn Sonic Man and M'egga Man back into their original selves by getting them to hit each other with their weapons.

As the next fight went on, Sticks came in.

"Hey Sonic! Dr. Eggman says you're a bucket of bolts and M'egga Man, Wily said he's seen better action from Sonic Man!" Sticks claimed.

Meanwhile a spy robot sent footage too the Wily Egg. "Gah!" Dr. Eggman shouted in surprise.

"How could she possibly know these facts?" Dr. Wily said.

Back on Sky Patrol, Sonic Man and M'egga Man fought each other, Sonic Man claimed Dr. Wily was better than Eggman, while M'egga Man claimed Dr. Eggman was better than Wily.

"Yeah Wily is so much better because he's tricked people into thinking he's good how many times?" M'egga Man made made a comeback at Sonic Man. "Not like Eggman hasn't tried that."

"Coming from the chump, who fell for his oh please spare me Mega Man I'll turn good, spare me like how many times after destroying a super mech?" Sonic Man said with a smirk.

"At least Eggman's army is bigger, and has actual fleets of robots." M'egga Man said as they punched each other.

"Yeah, not like the fat walrus, hippo man has loss how many fleets to GUN and me. I've turned more robots and vessels of his into junk than you've blasted your lasers." Sonic Man said.

The two went at it until they hit each other at once, they turned back to normal and were drained.

"Sonic! Rock! Your normal again!" Grace said.

"We need to heal and repair them fast, Eddie should be with Dr. Light which helps Mega Man." Green said as Raptor Man helped up Mega Man along with Break Man.

"I'm sure this ship has Rings in storage, Sonic needs them." Raptor Man said as Green and Shadow helped Sonic.

"We've been fighting a half hour now guys, I hope that Stan's team gets the shack ready." Grace said.

Back in the Fearamid at that moment

Ford was held by chains and Bill started torturing him.

"behold Stanford Pines. Even as we speak your friends are dying." Bill said as he showed the fleets and ground forces of the Unified Army.

"No... Why are so many people here from other universes and dimensions." Ford said.

"Its Grace and Green's work, they gathered up their little Unified Army all too save you and this hick town." Bill Cipher said.

"They did all of this for me and the town..." Ford was speechless at the numbers of forces fighting Bill's weirdness and darkness.

"Yeah, and Hexus has been eating the carnage falling from the skies. Medusa will send your world's moon crashing down, unless you tell me the stuff I need to know.

Oh and Sigma's lackeys Eggman and Wily are starting to get tired of him. It'll be too soon before he takes them out. I can care less on the status of MLP villains at this point since most have been backstabbers or redeemed by others." Bill said as he started torturing Ford.

-End of Nazo's scene-

(During the Montage)

-Nazo's scene-

On the Sky Patrol everyone was resting before the next battle, Sonic was healed with Rings and Mega Man was given energy cans to reload and recover.

"Weapon and armor energy is maxed." Mega Man said.

"Good thing our friends were able to save you big brother." Roll said to Mega Man.

"Good thing we kept a Ring stash on this flying boat." Sonic said as he stretched.

"Sonic! You're okay, and the robot boy too." Sticks the Badger said.

"Have we met before?" Sonic asked.

"I've got to bring you two up to speed." Green said as he explained what happened.

"So you got an army to save the town, that Dark Green got you infected with junk, and we're starting to smash Bill's army?" Sonic said.

"Yeah... And we found the other versions of you and Rock. Though I'm concerned on the Time Stones, and the readings we've gotten on the Third Energy." Green said.

"Oh did you get the other Time Stones?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, and we're heading for the Egg Factory and Wily Castle. We shall take back the stones, and I've got to handle the two copies of me." Green said.

"I'm concerned about Xander Payne, I saw him working with Dr. Wily." Mega Man said.

"We'll handle each peace of this crisis at a time." Grace said.

"Now, I heard that the UNSC are dealing with boarding parties. We should move on with the plans." Nicole said.

Meanwhile on a UNSC ship

UNSC forces were getting ready for ground and boarding combat, Warthog vehicles carrying machine guns and MAC turrets were rolling into position for the ground fight.

Three Scorpion tanks were getting ready as well.

"All combat personnel! Prepare to engage enemy forces." Miranda Keyes said.

As a squad of troops got ready, Sergeant Avery Johnson walked into the loading bay.

"You heard the lady! Move with a purpose!" He continued, "men we have come half way across the universe to fight many bizarre creatures from nightmares, and we've been call to make their lives a living hell! When we engage the enemy, it is our job to personally take them down, and escort them to the gates of hell while making them drown in a pool of their own blood or slime!".

He then turned facing them all.

"Am I right Marines!" He said as he boosted their morale.

"Sir yes sir!" They said.

"Mmmhmm... Dang straight I am, now let's move!" He said as the marines moved out for combat stations.

"For all you greenhorns wanting to get close to something other than Covenant. This is your lucky day." Johnson said as he and the marines moved out.

Inside the Fearamid

"I can't help but think of the other people suffering because you won't give me the secrets I need Stanley. So why won't you come to any common sense and help me, before any of your friends you care about gets it." Bill said as he tortured uncle Ford.

"I won't give up... Many people I don't know are willing to fight your weird nightmare legion... In order too save everything... I can't give up for my friends..." uncle Ford said as Bill's friends laughed after he finished.

"I guess that those pathetic flesh shacks and the destroyers will have to do it for me then, because we're." Bill said as his hands lit up, "far from over!" He said in his demonic voice as his eye glowed red, he then started torturing Ford again.

Meanwhile on Sky Patrol

"Hey everyone! I just got word that the Pines family and their team finished turning the Mystery Shack into a robot." Dr. Light said too everyone on the ship, there was a big cheer.

"We need to keep the Weird Nightmare Legion away from them, while they make the final push." Grace said.

"Vyse and everyone on his ship is reporting and increase in enemy ranks." Mega Man from the American cartoon series said, unlike most other versions of Mega Man he was built to look like a teenager.

"Must be Heartless forces?" Princess Sally said.

"More than likely, good thing people using Keyblades are on our side." Sonic said.

"Guys, we have incoming robots. And we're in position for dropping shock troops." Rotor said over the comms as the Capcom and SEGA heroes (and some villains) got ready to move in.

"Good thing we've got back up for a change." Sonic said.

"Just don't slow me down." Shadow said as he and the team sent half of their numbers down to the surface, in shock drop pods.

Shadow led the SEGA team and Break Man led the Capcom team, the teams were powerful against the robots. "Lord Sigma... The heroes are tearing our forces apart." Dr. Eggman said in the command center.

"Tanks are almost completely gone... And the fleet is trapped with the enemy fleets." Dr. Wily said.

"It matters not, Bass and Metal Sonic can hold off their rivals and the green one will be to busy saving everyone else while I work on the plan to fuse the other worlds, which will help Bill's forces hit beyond simple towns of the areas they've been to and beyond." Sigma said with his evil grinning face.

"True but we still can't figure out this weirdness algorithm." Dr. Wily said as he and Dr. Eggman were working tirelessly on computers.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ford is most likely the only human being able to crack it. If it were any other thing regarding science I'd have figured it out ten times now, I hate to admit it but science can't explain any and everything." Dr. Eggman said, he was at his wits end so bad that even he had to admit something he never ever wanted to admit.

"This pathetic world is nothing next to everywhere else, our only concerns being that the Litch doesn't kill everything first." Sigma said as he opened a gigantic door leading into Tomorrowland, from the movie before it was fixed.

Outside, Sonic and Mega Man witnessed the Egg Factory and Wily Castle merging into one, and thought they heard engines. And knew that it was likely that the merged bases were turning into a massive spaceship or even a whole station.

They quickly move in and worked hard blowing up production and pollution facilities, which ended the incoming robots. They would take on the rivals but learned that the doctors ordered the machines to help, by the time the two heroes and anti-villains made it, the doctors were imprisoned in capsules.

"Nice of you four to make it, but I had hoped you would've learned your lessons by now." Sigma said as his capsuoes forced the doctors to work.

"What can I say, I have a thick skull." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sigma stop this madness now." Mega Man said.

"And miss seeing my capsules capture you all?" Sigma said as the four were captured.

"I told you this was a bad idea doc." Bass said to Dr. Wily.

"There is a low chance of help coming at this rate." Metal Sonic said.

"He's right, especially since I can do this in the Sigma Station." Sigma said as he activated a gigantic cannon, "target the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." He said.

-end of scene-

Inside, screaming was heard.

"No! No! Noooo!" Ford cried.

The Demons laughed as Bill zapped Ford.

"Ready to talk now?" Bill asked.

"I won't. I won't let you into my mind." Ford stated while gasping.

"What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts?" Bill asked.

He heard the sound of Crackling.

"Hey do you hear that?" Bill asked.

A t-rex head crashed through the Fearamid.

"What?! I just fixed that door!" Bill cried.

The Mystery Shack robot came into full view.

The Shack-tron was made up of various objects seen in previous episodes:

The Mystery Shack made up the torso.

The Universe portal was located on the waist.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex encased in amber from "Land Before Swine" was the left forearm.

Manly Dan's logging truck was the right forearm.

The right leg of the Gideon-bot was the right leg.

Soos' pick-up truck was the left foot.

The Mystery Shack's totem pole was a shoulder-mounted cannon.

The head and neck of the Gobblewonker robot was the tail.

"It's the Shacktron, dude!" Soos cried as he held up the Take Back the Falls flag, topped with Wax Larry King's head.

"They made the house into a robot. Fascinating." Wax Larry king said.

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" Bill exclaimed.

Bill's minions grew in size and jumped out of the Fearamid to stand in front of the Mystery Shack.

"This was a bad idea." Stan said.

-Nazo's scene-

Start of the final battle scenes

Back at the Fearamid

"Look at that, a robot made from the shack. It seems that your Unified Army of friends are getting desperate." Bill said.

"Clearly you've forgotten what I did to the shack, look for yourself." Ford said.

"I will, but know that Grace, Tony Stark and Green are going to meet a pretty creepy friend of mine from one of those mature universes that your idiot friends Rick & Morty enabled me to access." Bill said before he turned to see his friends getting defeated.

-End of scene-

Cut to black.

Scene opened again with the demons in a stand off against the Mystery Shack.

An emotional song began to play as the fight happened:

'(Hello, hello, hello)

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end' the voice sang.

"Uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on? Test (feedback screeches) Heh. I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk. Heh. Hey. You're a little cutie." Soos said into a P.A. Microphone.

"I have butchered millions on countless moons." Pacifier stated.

"Whoa. I liked you better before you talked. Real-real bring down, this guy." Soos said.

"Attack!" Pyronica cried.

"All right, dudes!" Soos exclaimed as he took the flag and ran into the Shack.

"Everyone! Like we planned! Three, two, one. Go!" Dipper cried.

Battle ensued.

-An awesome rock version of the theme song played as the battle commenced-

 _Candy and Grenda Operated the arms which made the shack punch away Paci-Fire and Kryptos._

"Ha ha ha. Good pig." Mabel said as she u _sed Waddles' mouth to pull a lever, which caused the Shacktron to shoot several demons away_ before he squealed.

The eyebats attacked the shack under Paci-fire's control.

"Get em, Gobblewonker!" McGucket cried as he laughed as he operated _a Gobblewonker head on top of the Shacktron which grabbed an eye bat in its mouth._

"Hya! Hya!" Rumble cried as he fired fireballs at the demons which killed them.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Wendy cried as she _umped onto an eye bat, pulled its wings which turned 8 Ball's head to stone and then jumped off the eye bat back into the shack._

"Everyone! Incoming!" Multi-bear cried.

"Does this thing have an escape hatch?" Stan asked as he _Pulled at a door labeled "EXIT._

Xanthar _rammed the Shack and pushed it back_.

The refugees screamed.

"Everybody! Maximum power!" Mabel cried as the members of Sev'ral Timez ran on a treadmill to power up the robot.

"And...now!" Dipper cried as _he turned a wheel which helped make the Shacktron grab Xanthar and throw him_ far away.

Teeth ran away on fire, screaming.

"Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here." Bill stated.

"Bravo Dipper and Mabel!" Ford cried.

"Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them. (Deeper:) Don't you?" Bill asked.

"What are you...Oh. Oh no." Ford said.

"Perhaps torturing those kids'll make you talk." Bill said.

"No. No! Not the kids! You ca-" Ford began but was interrupted by Bill turning him into gold again.

"Let's get this over with. (Bill hovered over to the Shack and grew a giant fist. He straightened his bowtie before slamming his fist into the Mystery Shack. He lifted up his fist to find the Mystery Shack in tact.) What the-no! No! No! No! No!" Bill cried as he grew more arms and furiously pounded at the barrier.

Stan screamed.

"Attack!" Mabel cried.

Grenda punched forward, causing the T-rex head to lunge at Bill.

It bit Bill's eye and pulled back, ripping the eye out of his head.

"Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?" Bill asked.

-Nazo's scene continued-

Meanwhile and earthquake happened and Grace fell down a hole, and got hit in the head losing conciseness. "This hole is not your grave..." a voice said to her as giant tentacles grabbed her.

Meanwhile Tony Stark, as Iron Man defeated Mandarin, but he was so weakened that the new Ultron defeated him, lifting him over the lake where the Pines twins first met McGucket.

"Quite a show dad, but I'm going to put you out of your misery, trust me. After seeing what's in store for you, you'll thank me." Ultron said as he crushed the throat armor and then ripped out the arc reactor and dropped Iron Man in the lake to drown.

"This lake is now your grave..." a voice said.

Green fought a series of Dark Green Echoes, absorbing their corruption before defeating Dark Green in a fight.

"you are strong against him. But both of us are to much, and a horrific fate is in store for you, and the rest of your incompetent friends." Metal Green said as he fired a sound wave at Green shouted sending him flying over the edge of a cliff.

The fleets of the Unified Army cheered when they saw Bill Cipher's eye get ripped out and knew that it was only a matter of time before things wrapped up.

"Grace, can you hear me? This is Jimmy Neutron, I've been saved along with everything else made into a statue... Grace you there?" Jimmy said after he was set free and informed that the final battle was happening.

-End of scene-

"We've got him distracted. Now's our chance." Dipper said.

"You go and save Ford. We'll handle his friends. Alliance army, go!" Green cried as he led the group of characters he'd assembled together to fight some of Bill's other friends like:

XANA- Invade the Gravity Falls 3DS game in order to stop Dipper and Mabel from completing their quest to find all four gemulets (four elements), find the Dark Avatar

PIXAR

Starlight Glimmer

Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Queen Chyrsalis, Discord, Flim and Flam(with bulldozers) and King Sombra from the different timelines

Yellow Diamond

Metal Green

Dark Green

The Horned King

Vaatu

The Litch

Hawk Moth(Additional ally from the shadows of Paris)

Zoom(from Earth 2)

Hexxus

Baron Greenbeak

Cinder Falls and her faction (Neo, Mecury, Emerald, Roman and the White Fang)

Coral and Kaito (now side characters)

Eggman and Wily

The Galactic Federation

Dan Phantom

Hades

Negaduck

Rippen

Toffee

Lord Hater

Prince Phobos

Yzma

Doctor Facilier

Scarlet Overkill

Triceratons

Merlock

Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-faries

Armaggon(a humanoid version of Earth's great white shark, he is really muscular and has a few scars on his head. Armaggon's suit also resembles a shark when in space travelling mode.)

Mandark

Nom Nom

Shirley

Hunson Abadeer -Marcaline's dad from the Nightosphere-(an old friend of Bill's)

(the three reality bending creators of chaos:

Wyrm

Wigglenog-a genie like alien creature who has the power to grant three wishes

Discord or Bill Cipher)

Grim

The Skeleton King

Mandarin

Triceratons

One of the bad guys Courage the cowardly dog has faced

The Evil Queen(Raven's mother)

Courtly Jester

Lyric

Master Chen from Lego Ninjago season 4/5

Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble

Slade

Trigon

Marluxia

C-3-lhu- it was a large, dark green creature that was modeled after H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulu with tentacles around its mouth, small wings on its back, and three eyes on its head.

Anyone else who wants to destroy life(Possibly the ice King -even though he's a tragic villain-)

Newtralizer and Mona Lisa kicked Shirley, the Triceratons and Wyrm's butt in a totally awesome way with the TMNTs help.

"Rescue team, move out!" Mabel cried.

Mabel put her grappling hook in her sweater.

Soos puts the memory erasing gun in his backpack and Dipper tested the height-altering crystal flashlight.

Cut to the rescue team standing in tubes.

"Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out, save the world. Piece of cake." Dipper said.

"Sky, you lead half of our group to help these guys inside the shack. The rest of you, come with me and the rescue team. I've got a score to settle with Bill" I said, gravely with a serious expression.

"Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm sueing all of you." Pacifica stated.

"Hey, on second thought, maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death." Stan said.

"Now!" Wendy cried.

The Rescue team(+ Half of the Disney Knights) screamed as they were shot out of the Gobblewonker's mouth.

"Oh, man, oh, man..." Dipper muttered.

"Woo hoo!" Mabel cried as she then laughed.

They opened their parachutes as they approached the Fearamid.

They all landed and removed their parachutes.

All of them gasped upon seeing Bill's Throne.

"Oh, man. It looks even worse up close." Dipper said.

Mabel shot her grappling hook, which landed on Manly Dan's shoulder, and got pulled up to the base of the throne.

"I found Great Uncle Ford! (She tossed down the grappling hook.) He's golden. But not in the good way!" Mabel cried.

"Great! Grab him and let's get out of here." Stan said.

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?" Dipper asked.

"I know!" Gideon said.

The Screen turned to show Gideon in a hanging cage.

He panted as he danced.

"Gideon! What happened to you?" Mabel asked.

"Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. (Sobbing) I'm so tired of being cute!" Gideon cried.

"How do we undo this?" Dipper asked.

"Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down. " Gideon said.

Dipper pulled at Tyler's arm.

He rattled before turning back to normal and breaking free.

This set off a chain reaction, causing the chair to collapse which caused the residents to return to normal.

One of the residents hit Gideon's cage, knocking it down.

"Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares." Lazy Susan said.

"(Falls down on his head) Aah! I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now." Robbie said.

"This experience will forever scar Tad Strange" Tad Strange said.

Gideon angrily ripped off his costume.

"No more sailor suits!" Gideon cried while panting.

"Wendy!" Manly Dan cried.

Manly Dan and the Corduroy brothers ran to Wendy.

"Guys!" Wendy said.

"Mom! Dad! " Pacifica exclaimed.

"Durland!" Sheriff Blubs cried as he knocked over Preston and Priscilla to get to Durland.

"My Blubs!" Deputy Durland cried.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Sheriff Blubs stated.

They hugged and everyone cheered.

Cut to Ford as he unfroze.

"Kids! Aah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!" Ford said.

McGucket walked up to them.

"Fiddleford. I-I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me." Ford said, sadly.

"I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend." McGucket said as he hugged Ford.

"Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?" Stan asked.

"Listen Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, a secret way to defeat him?" Mabel added.

"I-I do! (Pulls on gloves) Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything? (Sees Robbie's spraypaint can) Ah. (Grabs the can) Perfect." Ford said as he began drawing with the spraypaint.

"Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied." Dipper said.

"Yes, yes. Good, good." was Ford's reply.

"Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind." Stan said.

"My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this." Ford replied.

-Nazo's scene at the same time-

Deep underground while the circle was being made by Ford

A pair of giant and decaying brown tentacles had Grace wrapped up, she was in her Iron Girl armor and was surprised everything was fixed.

"Where am I?" She said quietly as she noticed that the tentacles had Iron Man as well.

"I'll be honest I don't know, last thing I remembered was being thrown into a lake by Ultron." Iron Man said.

The HUD in their armor was fully online and they detected a massive Flood the likes of which they'd never seen before, it had a gigantic mouth and was spraying out Flood spores as it breathed air.

"What is that thing?" Friday said as she saw the creature.

"I?" The Flood was silent for a moment after it said this, then it said, "I am a monument! To your gathered sins." Then the Flood's tentacles moved Green into the picture.

"Grace?" Green said.

"Relax... I don't think this guy likes stress... Just look at the skulls in his body." Iron Man said.

"Grace... Remember those tentacles you saw around Wesker in that R.E world?" Green asked.

"The one's you said belonged to a Flood called a Gravemind?" Grace asked.

"Yes... This is one." He said as the creature moved it's tentacles and made noise.

"This one is of spirit and transcendence... And has a lingering corruption in his body and soul..." it said looking at Green.

"this one is of imagination and hope... And her mind is complete on what'll happen." It said looking at Grace, hinting that it knew of Grace's plans to stop Bill.

The Gravemind held Iron Man in front of it and said, "this one is of but armor and rules and is the more diluted of the three..." it said.

"Why are we still alive?" Grace asked.

"It can't be because of something with these tentacles because he seriously would've used them by now." Iron Man said.

"The Gravemind is a Flood that's as close to what they once were in intelligence that its a nightmare..." Green said.

"The green one... We've met long ago... Before I was the Primordial the one the Forerunners called the Captive... He knows that I was the Last Precursor, I am beyond that which once was..." the Gravemind said with multitudes of voices.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Long ago, when my mind was the last, the Forerunners killed almost all of the Precursors of their world, some went dormant in their machines, others became dust, and I was forced to live in pain and hatred... I made my plan, and have had many embodiments... But my mind is the same with all others added... And because of them I became the first Gravemind, I will be the last, and I know I was once the captain called Keyes... You Grace Kim, are looking at the most recent Gravemind, overtime the vessels die but the mind will always remain, and I have plans." The Gravemind said.

"In short... The Primordial became a living nightmare when the Precursor dust was inexplicably mutated, what was became something from their nightmares... The living nightmare that is the Flood." Green explained.

Grace realized now that the reason Bill liked the Gravemind was because it was naturally what he wanted, a living breathing nightmare, Grace felt like telling it she was sorry for what it went through.

"You know... If you're so great, how come you're working for triangle Bill?" Iron Man said.

"I have seen and heard much through metal, rock and time! And knew I'd be needed here so you can stop the bill from passing beyond the town... And your future Iron Man will nit be bright after this, after this you'll do things Grace will hate you for... And now I shall speak while you listen." It said holding up a tentacle with a Forerunner AI that was rampant.

"Greetings, I am 2401 Penitent Tangent, and I am the Monitor of Institution 05. Wait... Reclaimers are here! We must stop the dimensional instability and then get this infestation under control." The round machine said, he looked a lot like 343 Guilty Spark.

"This one speaks of the rift in the skies above. If Bill Cipher has his plans go on, then I can't take over more to expand." The Gravemind said.

"We have had trouble doing that, but our friends will help." Iron Man said.

"Siblings fight, leads to eternal nightmares, but there's still time for the agreement needed to end can't happen unless the others are stopped." The Gravemind said to Iron Man, then he said, "you will find the masses and stop them."

He then looked at Grace and said, "you will begin to fight one of great danger to the deal." He then looked at Green, "and you will fight another. And we will be stronger than before!" The Gravemind said as he teleported Iron Man to help Captain America lead everyone on land.

Grace was sent to help the Warners in fighting Burger Beard.

Green was sent on to an Egg Carrier, he quickly overrode the robot systems and saw a massive station in the skies, he began to fly the ship into the Sigma Station so he could stop it.

-End of Nazo's start of final battle scene.-

Shot pulled back to show that Ford had drawn Bill's wheel.

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked.

"No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch. (Faded to flashback of Ford in a cave.)

(Ford narrating:) Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now.

The native people of Gravity Falls phrophesized that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill.

With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. (Flashback ends)

This whole time I thought that it was just superstition.

But seeing you all here now I finally understand that it's destiny.

Dipper, the pine tree. Mabel, the shooting star." Ford said.

"The question mark. This one's unsolvable." Soos said.

"(Pushing Robbie into the circle) That one's easy. You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade." Wendy said.

"Whoa. Destiny hoodie." Robbie said.

"The Tent of telepathy sign! That must be Gideon." Dipper stated.

"Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel." Gideon said.

"Don't turn this into a big deal." Mabel said.

"Oh, I won't. (Whispers) I will." Gideon said.

Cut to Bill fighting against the Mystery Shack robot.

"(Noticing the leg outside of the shield) What the- Hey Achilles! Nice work with the heel! (Rips off leg. The refugees gasp.) Fore!" Bill cried.

Sky's team formed a barrier to protect the shack from Bill.

"Hold hands everyone. This is a mystical human energy circuit." Ford said.

"Ice? Who's ice?" Dipper asked.

"The symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper. It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger." Ford said.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson chanted.

Wendy giggled.

"Shut up, you guys." Wendy said.

"Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly." Ford said.

"(steps into the circle) Heh heh!" McGucket cried.

"(Steps into the circle) This is freaky." Pacifica stated.

"Now hold hands, everyone." Ford said.

McGucket extended his dirty hand.

"Ew! I'm not touching that." Pacifica said.

"Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done-Touch the hillbilly." her dad said.

Pacifica touched McGucket's hand and a light glowed around everyone in the circle.

"Great Uncle Ford! I think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed.

McGucket laughed.

"Yes! This is it! (To the townsfolk:) The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!" Ford said as the rest of the Townsfolk fled.

"We just need one more person...Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left." Ford said.

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" Stan asked.

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Gideon cried.

"Come on!" Wendy cried.

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"I've never held hands this long and I'm very uncomfortable." Robbie stated.

"Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world." Stan said.

"I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please." Ford said.

"Fine. Just do one thing. Say "thank you."" Stan said.

"What?" Ford asked.

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say "thank you."" Stan insisted.

"Fine. Thank you." Ford said.

"Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin." Stan said.

"Between "him and me." Grammar, Stanley." Ford corrected him.

"I'll "grammar Stanley" you! You stuck up" Stan began as he continued shouting.

"Don't jeopardize this, you idiot!" Ford cried as he too continued shouting as they began to fight again.

"Guys, stop it!" Mabel cried.

Dipper and Mabel ran to Stan and Ford, each pulling at their great uncles, respectively.

"Join hands!" Dipper cried.

Ford and Stan stopped fighting as Bill approached.

"Oh no, it's Bill. Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?" Bill asked.

Cut to first end card.

-Meanwhile on the ground-

Dark Green and Metal Green came out of the shadows to fight Green as Nazo one V 2.

At some point after travelling back in time in order to train with Chiro, Bishop and Jinmay, Libra, Chiro, Jinmay and Bishop returned to Gravity Falls to help everyone defeat Bill Cipher once and for all with Libra's angelic Pixar-Disney powers.

Libra was wearing her princess outfit with pink angel-phoenix-like wings and a fanasia magician mickey hat and Pixar lamp (from the opening title logo thing) and unleashed a powerful Disney and Pixar themed blast called 'Turbo Disney Pixar angel wing charge!' at the eyebats to help the fighting team.

Daria, Arnold from 'Hey Arnold', The powerpuff girls, Ed, Edd and Eddy, Sector V, KP and many other characters from my childhood, the 90's and the early 2000's made a ring around me as I got my very own 'super form' like Daydream Shimmer only I gained a new outfit that reflected the 90's and noughties (The known name for the early 2000's) that combined both fashions from the two eras into one to create a super awesome...Jean- dress comb style!( I got a powerful new walkman, MP3 player and slap bracelet as additional weapons to face Bill along side Libra)

I became the 'Era beacon' while Libra became the 'Dis-ar light'.

"Unleash the Pickle and peanut dweebs" Bill stated.

His minions opened an unnecessary portal which released two of the most annoying and disturbing characters after Beardwinners, Fanboy and Chum chum( **Never watched it don't try to people! It looks awful enough!** ), The new Spongebob with all the gross visuals and torture porn combined (along with Jerk Spongebob who should be ANNIALITED ON THE STOP from the most hated episode 'A Pal for Gary', Stupid Patrick(Enough said)and Cruel Mr Krabs (where he laughs at Plankton's misery and literally confirms he's the true villain in disguise!) and any other characters that I currently can't think of the names right now:

 **Pickle and Peanut, the characters who should either not exist at all or be airing on adult swim or something NOT DISNEY!**

 **And can somebody please tell why anyone would let their children watch a show like that or Breadwinners that have jokes they won't understand, could give you seizes and possible give you nightmares for the rest of your life?!**

 **If you're one of those parents, don't let them watch it! Keep them restricted to Disney Junior, Nick Jr, Tiny Pop, Gravity Falls, MLP and Star VS the forces of evil.**

 **Let them watch DECENT shows and not the garbage that Nick and Disney are stupid enough to greenlight (They don't understand what Children should be watching these day and someone get Disney XD UK to advertise Gravity Falls a lot more and force them to air Dipper and Mabel VS the future to Weridmageddon part 2 because as of (4.2.16) RIGHT NOW they're currently NOT advertising one of their REALLY POPULAR Shows! Are they that stupid?!**

 **Sorry about that rant but I am SO annoyed with these companies, I bet Fans of the good shows out there and Spongebob could run it better than the current people right now.**

Anyway now for a flashback as Frani, Jake and Finn fought Pickle and Peanut and the breadwinners into oblivion.

-Cinder's flashback of the past-

Cinder had met Emerald when she cornered her in an alleyway after she stole a ring.

She deduced that Emerald had skills well beyond those of a normal thief, being able to steal things right in front of her target through the use of hallucinations.

Cinder had promised that if Emerald joined her, she would never go hungry again, an offer which Emerald gratefully accepted.

Then Cinder showed Emerald something that was unseen to the audience (and heard only as the growls and snarls of Grimm), which Emerald claimed to be impossible.

Cinder and Emerald then searched for the assassin Marcus Black but instead witnessed Marcus being killed by his son, Mercury Black whom Cinder recruited into her group for his remarkable combat skills in spite of Emerald's protests.

Later, the criminal Roman Torchwick, one of the "rats" of Vale, also joined their cause.

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury then met with the White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, and attempted to recruit him as well. However, Adam turned downtheir offer on the grounds that they fight for a human cause for which he is unwilling to sacrifice his men.

Blake Belladonna, at this point still a member of the organization, watched the three leave, but didn't see their faces as this meeting took place the day before Adam and Blake attacked a Schnee Dust Company train in Forever Fall, as seen in the "Black" Trailer.

The Flashback changed to a young girl with a tanned complexion, with short, straight brown hair and brown eyes with a beauty mark below her left eye wearing a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants,gold bracers on both arms,a pair of golden armored boots and a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body riding a horse with a brown cloak on through a remote field.

Emerald created a hallucination of a helpless little girl who has fallen off her bicycle.

When Amber stopped to help, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder attacked.

Amber fought back using her maiden power which included the ability to levitate in the air, create enormously powerful gusts of wind, telepathically move leaves and freeze them solid to create deadly projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, as well as shoot deadly fireballs which made her eyes have a fiery glow.

She wielded an extendable staff with two types of Dust crystals on either end, one red and one white used to create both strong gusts of wind (with the white crystal) and blasts of fire (with the red crystal).

When it seemed like she had defeated Emerald and Mecury, she went towards Emerald to kill her but Cinder shot her with an arrow and Emerald and Mecury pinned her down for Cinder.

Cinder used a white glove marked with a red symbol on the back of the hand centered around a stylised representation of an eye with a white and black insect that came out of a red portal from the palm of her hand which had shot black stuff at Amber's face to transfer her aura to Cinder which caused the black substance and the glove to emit a golden glow, and a large swirling black and red mass appeared below Amber.

Then Qrow arrived and severed the connection with his weapon which caused the glove and the insect dissolve into nothing and a black tattoo then appears on Cinder's back after the glove disappears along with the red outfit she was first seen wearing in volume 1.

The threesome managed to escape.

After the battle, Cinder was heard speaking to the unidentified party.

Only Cinder's half of the conversation was heard – she explained that Qrow had "severed the connection before it was complete", meaning Cinder was only able to acquire a limited portion of the Fall Maiden's power.

"This has left an "emptiness" in and a burning hunger...I like it.

…... I will claim what is ours" Cinder replied to the unknown person.

Then they threatened Adam in order to get him and the white fang on board along with offering him and his lieutenant a box of dust and loads of money.

-End of flashback-

Present-day:

In Remnant...

Beowolves, Goliaths and Creeps sensed the negative emotions from the Vytal festival generated by the audience after Yang attacked Mercury and turned their attention towards Vale.

They walked through Mountain Glenn and closer to the city's border.

Mercury was still cradling his injured limb, Emerald kneeling beside him and Yang in the center of a ring of security, all with rifles aimed at her.

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald called out in distress.

Paramedics came over with a stretcher, lowering it to Mercury.

"Can you do something!?" Emerald cried.

There was a rip in the leg of Mercury's pants, and skin and blood were visible through the rip.

One of the Paramedics exchanged a glance with his co-worker.

"We need to get this boy to a hospital. Grab a blanket." he said.

They got Mercury on the stretcher and rushed him off, Emerald followed right behind. Yang looked on with a horrified expression, her lilac eyes now almost colorless.

"You don't understand! (points at him) He attacked me, I swear!" Yang cried to the guards.

"Stow it! You've already caused enough of a scene!" a Atlas Security Guard cried as all of the guards lifted their guns higher in response.

Meanwhile, Emerald runs alongside the two paramedics as they come across an open door with a woman in the same outfit inside.

"Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" a woman said as she gestured them to stop.

Later, the back door closes on the emergency airship they loaded Mercury in.

The Paramedic sighed then talked with the "other paramedic".

"Hope they'll be okay. That girl won't leave his side." The paramedic said.

Cinder nodded under the white cap with a red cross she's wearing.

"We'll take good care of both of them." Cinder said.

The transport flew away from the Colosseum, and Mercury was lying on a cargo box in the back, still moaning and crying beside Emerald sitting next to him.

"Oh doc, tell me, will I ever walk again?" Mercury asked.

he received a punch in the arm from Emerald, looking at her as he rubbed the sore spot he actually got hurt from.

"Ow! What's your deal!?" He asked while in pain.

Emerald groaned suddenly as she puts a hand up to her forehead.

"Ugh, headache. One mind I can handle, but two is a stretch." Emerald said.

"Well, you all performed marvelously, driver included." Cinder called back to them from the co-pilot seat.

The "driver", wearing a similar uniform as Cinder, blinked her magenta eyes back to their usual brown and pink shades and nodded in silent gratitude.

"So, you think it worked?" Mercury asked as the airship continued to fly away.

XXXX

TV static cutting to the Vale News Network with the combined kingdoms' symbol and a caption reading "Tournament Tragedy"

"A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-" Lisa began.

TV static switched the channels to...

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching his students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" a Haven Tourist out in the streets of Vale to the camera said.

TV static switched the channel to...

A News reporter with the video of several Grimm – Goliaths, Ursai, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves – running across Mountain Glenn towards the city.

"Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come" A voice sang in the background.

"Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity." The new reporter said.

The projected screen in the warehouse switched off entirely.

Mercury was at a table with his mechanical leg on a table, a screwdriver in hand as he worked on it.

"Hey, I was watching that!" He remarked

"Shut up!" Emerald cried.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" he asked.

Emerald reached over and twisted the screwdriver in his leg, causing him to wince.

"Ah, too tight!" Mercury exclaimed while wincing.

"Enough. Our Mercury put on a wonderful show. He was quite brave." Cinder said.

"These things aren't exactly cheap, you know." Mercury stated to Emerald as he resumes fixing his parts.

"So, what's next?" Emerald asked Cinder.

They turned to her as she was grinning with her arms crossed.

"You and I will ensure that our next matchup goes just as smoothly." Cinder stated.

"What about me?" Mercury asked as Cinder turned to leave and Emerald followed.

"You get to lay low until the end. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have this all be for naught, now would we?" Cinder stated.

"Can do." Mercury replied.

He went back to screwing his limbs back to perfection, smiling, and the blue area under his artificial knee lit up.

-At Beacon-

Yang and the rest of team RWBY were in their dorm room with two guards outside the door.

General Ironwood told them they were disqualified from the tournament due to what Yang had done.

He doubted that Yang's claim of self-defense and thought what she did was caused by combat-induced stress and delusion and added that the public had drawn their own conclusions from what they saw as well.

Yang asked her teammates if they believed her: Weiss and Ruby believed her strongly while Blake hesitated due to a past friend(Possibly Adam) that slowly became violent due to something similar that occurred with Yang.

After Yang whole-heartedly said that she spoke the truth, Blake believed her.

Yang then decided to have some rest so Weiss, Ruby and Blake left the room to give her some space.

Team JNPR asked if they could do anything to help.

Ruby told Pyrrha to win the next match for Beacon academy and Yang.

Pyrrha said she'd do her best but she was still troubled with the big decision of whether to become the next fall maiden or not.

Ren and Nora tried to train her up with physical training and healthy food while Ren was wearing an awesome pink apron that said '"PLEASE DO NOTHING TO THE COOK".

Jaune noticed that something was on her mind and suggested they all get some fresh air.

Yang,sitting alone in her dorm room, was visited by her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Yang unexpectedly told Qrow that she saw her mother, Raven Branwen, when she saved her from Neopolitan in "No Brakes". Qrow revealed that he had actually been in contact with Raven, who asked him to pass on a message to her daughter – Raven saved Yang once, but will not do so a second time. Qrow mused that Raven is dangerous, with a world view that he disagrees with, but he also offered some information that might help Yang find her.

Later, Pyrrha was sitting outside by herself. A falling maple leaf reminded her of Amber and the decision she was going to make. Jaune joined her with an offer of cotton candy. Jaune said that Pyrrha was the only one who believed in him from the start, and in return would like to help Pyrrha in any way he can. He sat next to her and the pair shared a tender moment.

Pyrrha confided that she had always believed that her destiny, her life's goal which she should always strive to achieve, is to protect the world but she didn't know if she should continue to pursue this goal at the cost of herself.

Jaune, unaware of what she meant, said that she shouldn't let anything stand in the way between her and her destiny.

Left distraught by Jaune's answer, Pyrrha unintentionally flung Jaune against a wall with her Semblance. She tearfully apologized before running off.

On the way to Amity Colosseum to watch the next Vytal Festival match, Ruby ran into Velvet Scarlatina, who commiserated with Yang's predicament. Velvet offhandedly mentioned that her teammate, Coco Adel, also had stress-induced "hallucinations" during her match with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, which roused Ruby's suspicion.

Back in the Colosseum, people were back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descended down the steps to an open seat. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiled widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes saw a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald's... here?" Ruby asked.

-Back in Gravity Falls-

Neon, Penny, Nora and Mabel form the huggable, lovable zany squad with a huge mecha form!

Bill Cipher somehow brought Dippy Fresh back to annoy everyone even more.

"Dippy fresh is back to give you a Flip-a-dip-dip-tastic time!" Dippy Fresh exclaimed.

"Why is he back again?" Dipper groaned.

"To drive you all insane of course" Bill said as evil Dippy Fresh smiled.

"We're not the ones who's going to be insane...YOU ARE!" Mabel cried.

"Hit it, Rick!" Stan cried as Rick and Morty return on cue to help.

They had a very special item: The Meeseeks box with a blue box on it along with Summer and Tinkles for the extra insanity push.

Tinkles was a little white lamb with a rainbow unicorn horn, hooves and tail,as she was hybrid lamb and a unicorn, with a light pink mouth and hair on top of her head and big, blue eyes wearing a lavender tu-tu, a tiara with a red gem in it and some rainbow knee socks while shedding a bunch of white sparkles and a trail of rainbows behind wherever she happens to and moves quickly enough.

She also spoke in an extremely high-pitched voice which was very bubbly and cutsy.

Rick summoned loads of Mr Meseeks to help fight the demons.

-Outside the fearamind-

Janja faced the lion guard and their friends alone.

"You're outnumbered, Janja. You loose" Kopa said.

"That's where you're wrong, Forgotten Prince" Janja said with a smile as Kopa winced slightly.

 _"'Til the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!" The lion Guard cried._

Janja laughed which made his symbol glow purple as he used the laugh of ancient hyenas to summon the original trio from the first movie.

 _"Hapana!" Ono cried which meant "Oh no!" in Swahil._

 _Kopa, Jasiri and Asante fought Ed and the other hyenas._

 _"Everyone stand behind me" Kion said._

 _He then invoked the roar of elders at the hyenas but it clashed with Janja's powerful laugh._

 _Kion managed to overpower him with Mufasa's help but Janja was still grinning wildly even after the other hyenas vanished._

 _"You haven't seen the last of me, Kion and Kopa...I've got my eyes on you" Janja said as he went into the shadows._

-Back in the fearamid-

"Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you braniacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy circle." Bill said.

Bill released a wave of fire.

The circle started burning away.

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried.

"Ah! (Patting down her hair) My hair!" Pacifica cried as her hair was on fire (along with Robbie's).

"(Patting down his hair) Aaah! My hair also!" Robbie cried.

Bill grabbed Stan and Ford.

"You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" Bill asked.

"Hey! You give them back!" McGucket cried.

"You've gone too far, Cipher!" Gideon cried.

"I still have a bone to pick with you after you turned me to stone last time!" I shouted.

"Yeah! We're not scared of you!" Wendy cried as she grabbed her ax and McGucket pulled out a banjo.

"Guys, when I say go. Run as far away as you can from Bill, ok?" I whispered.

My friends nodded.

"Oh, but you should be." Bill cried.

"GO!" I cried as we ran as Bill snapped his fingers and all of the none-Pines' eyes turn to slits as they floated up behind Bill.

Bill had somehow managed to turn most of my friends like that as well as only Sky, Hollie, Oswald and I were unaffected.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried.

"You know, this castle could really use some decorations!" Bill cried as the non-Pines people turned into tapestries.

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford." Bill said.

Dipper and Mabel gasped as triangles surrounded them and us into a large blue triangle cage.

"Ah! Kids!" Stan cried.

"But you can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!" Bill exclaimed.

"No! Don't do it!" Dipper cried.

"He never keeps his word!" Hollie, Sky and I cried in unision.

"Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel added.

"Don't you toy with me, shooting star. I see everything-! (Mabel sprayed the spraypaint in his eye) Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!" Bill cried.

"Nice shot, pumpkin." Stan said.

Ford and Stan were released and dropped to the ground.

"I just regenerated that eye!" Bill cried.

"I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself-multiple times!" Mabel stated.

Dipper pulled out the height-altering crystal flashlight and enlarged their cage.

Dipper and Mabel jumped out as Bill continued to scream in pain.

"Save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What? That's a suicide mission!" Ford exclaimed.

"Trust us. We've beat him before..." Dipper began.

"and we'll beat him again! (Dipper and Mabel fist-bump) Hey! Bill! Come and get us you pointy jerk!" Mabel cried.

Bill growled.

Dipper and Mabel ran off into the Fearamid.

Before leaving, Mabel blew a raspberry.

"What? No! It's too dangerous!" Ford cried as he and Stan started to run after them but were caught by Bill.

"Not so fast. You two wait here. (Bill transformed into a larger, more demonic version of himself) I've got some children I need to make into corpses." Bill said.

"(In a monster voice) Seeya real soon." He added in a scary voice.

"No! Wait! No! No!" Stan cried.

Bill went after Dipper and Mabel.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Stan asked.

"(Bangs on bars) Kids!" Ford cried.

Dipper and Mabel ran through the Fearamid, with Bill chasing them.

"When I get my hands on you kids I'm gonna disassemble your molecules! You've tricked me for the last time!" Bill cried.

XXXXXX

"Tinkles, Summer, Drive Bill Crazy!" Morty cried.

"1,2, 3, 4!" I exclaimed as the music started up.

Tinkles: Summer and Tinkles,  
friends with each other.  
Living in Never Past Bedtime Land.  
No kitchen sink-les.  
No little brothers.  
Going to raves and waving our hands.  
Rapper: Summer and Tinkles,  
friends to the end.  
Group text the whole crew,  
my mother- friends.  
Ketchup to the salt,  
salt to the fry.  
"T" to the "Inkle"  
with a Capital "I".  
Summer: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

XXXX

Hawk Moth had made a deal with Bill in order to make stronger akumas in order to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous and noticed Chloe was VERY jealous of Marinette hanging out with Adrien a lot from his secret observatory hideout somewhere in Paris with lots of white light butterflies in it and a hexagonal shape on the ground in the far back of the room that could be the exit.

Hawk Moth was a tall man with dark gray eyes wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants along with a black mask over his face.

He sent a super powerful black butterfly with translucent purple spots on the edges of its wings akuma that he'd infused dark energy in to out to turn her evil and smiled.

Chloé was a medium height girl with honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white band, and light blue eyes wearing a yellow long sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped bumps and white dress shoes with black lining and soles along with make-up which included blue eye shadow, nude lipstick,blush,golden hoop earrings, a golden necklace and white rimmed sunglasses on her head.

The akuma infected Chloe's golden bracelet with blue jewels and a swirly pattern engraved into it.

"I can help you get revenge on this girl if you help me get something in return: Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous" Hawk Moth said as a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appeared above his face and around his eyes as well as the person he was controlling.

Chloe agreed and the akuma in the bracelet released black and purple smoke purple smoke which turned her into hate-filled villain dressed in an ladybug coustume but was inverted to black with red spots along with white and purple shades on part of her boots with a purple butterfly mask with her bracelet for her secondary weapon which could freeze people into statues while her yo-yo was her main one.

XXXX

The Vytal Festival arena beamed Penny inside the arena.

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leaned forward to glare at Ruby, who suddenly got up with a worried expression and ran towards the exit tunnel.

Checking to see if no one's around, she entered a door labelled with a yellow maintenance sign and found herself inside of the Colosseum (I think she was going through there to get to Emerald).

She walked forward with determination as the announcers' voices were heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Professor Oobleck announced.

The sound of the roulette was heard faintly, but what made Ruby stop in her tracks was the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

Ruby squinted closely to make sure.

"Mercury?" She asked.

"It looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina of Atlas..." Port began.

Ruby's attention went from the broadcast to the fraud.

"What are you doing" Ruby asked.

"And her opponent will be Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon" Port finished.

her head dipped in thought until she realized the awful truth.

"No!" Ruby said softly in a sorrowful voice.

"Oh, no. Polarity VS Metal that could be bad" Mercury said while putting a hand to his chin.

Ruby glared at her new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she didn't have it on her.

Mercury simply grinned maliciously and set himself up in a fighting pose.

Outside, the arena's center was lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny was grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands and even getting Ren to let out a hesitant "Yaaay..." .

Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looked to the ground while the stage finished being set up.

"Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come" the same voice sang softly in the background as the screen faded to black.

XXXX

Garnet and Amazonite found the Robo-ponies in the Fish on a stick shop inside Penn Zero's world on the platform leading to the multiverse.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. It's for part-time villains and Minions only" Phil stated.

"Take out of this, Buster!" Robo-Twi said.

"Hey! That hurt!" Buster Bunny cried.

Robo-Rarity kicked him over with her hind legs and he finally shut up.

"Take one step closer, Crystal Gems and Steven will never be seen again" Robo-Twi said.

"Steven!" Garnet cried.

"HELP!" Steven cried.

He was a relatively short boy with a thick, stocky build, curly brown hair and full black irises wearing a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it, blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals and his gem, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, was where his navel should be.

Just then, Penn and his friends appeared.

"Let him go, Pony!" Penn said.

"Or what? You're not in another world to have the ability to stop me so what are you gonna do about it?" Robo-Twi taunted him.

"Sashi, go warn Phylis. Boone, call Peridot and get some back-up. I'll handle this" Penn said, quietly.

So his friends ran off while he and Robo-Twi did a staring competition.

"If you don't let the young boy go, things are gonna get ugly" Penn said.

"Like what?" Robo-Twi asked.

"Like this!" Penn cried as Rippen grabbed Steven from Robo-Twi, returned him to the Crystal Gems and pushed the 6 robo-ponies into the portal.

"Quick Phil, close it!" Rippen cried.

Phil quickly closed it and the robo-ponies were trapped on the other side for the time being.

"What about being a part-time villian, Rippen?" Penn asked.

"We'll resume that after we transfer those robots to a world that we'll likely never go to on our separate colliding missions" Rippen said as Garnet and Amazonite brought Steven home in time to save the heart of the temple and their beloved show in general.

Connie was at the Temple with Peridot, Pearl and Amethyst, happy to see her sort-of boyfriend again.

Connie was a young girl with tanned skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair with a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, and wears a pair of magenta lens-less glasses and was slightly taller than Steven wearing a white and seafoam-green dress with her peach colored boots but with a sunhat and no socks who's actually 12 3/4.

"Robo-Twi, status report" Robo-Luna said.

"Robo-Luna, We're stuck in some kind of other dimension and can't seem to leave at all" Robo-Twi stated.

"We're going to need to maximise our forces if we're to win this war. Robo-Celestia, we're on our own. You take half of the troops to the death Egg while we help protect the Fearamind from the rebels" Robo-Luna said.

"Roger that, Robo-Luna" Robo-Celestia replied.

Green and his group went into the Death egg to face Dr Eggman, Willy, Bass and Metal Green along with Eggman Nega who all possess the chaos and Sol emerald along with the Time stones needed to help Bill complete his goals.

Everyone from the Sonic and Megaman universe on Green's team fought their respective foes as the other members helped them out while Green transformed into Nazo to face Metal Green once more one-on-one.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Back in Remnant during Penny and Pyrrha's match-

At Amity Colosseum, the match between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos began as Ozpin and General James Ironwood were also watching it.

Penny attacked with her array of wire-controlled swords, but Pyrrha was able to dodge and deflect her attacks.

From the stands, Emerald Sustrai was watching attentively and concentrating.

Outside the arena, Ruby Rose confronted Mercury Black, who acted threateningly and prevented her from leaving. Unarmed and alone, Ruby attempted to escape by using her speed Semblance, but Mercury stopped her. He also prevent her from calling for help by using his weapon to push Ruby's scroll out of her hand.

Ruby attempted to block a kick from Mercury with her arms, but got a face-full of boot, though managed to duck under his next attack and got over his leg to get past him and spiral away again, this time getting much farther. She jumped off of the wall and fell to the ground, pumping her arms as she ran for the exit.

Pyrrha spun wildly as she deflected and dodged each sword until she got close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha batted away each blade called to their wielder's aid. Penny slid to a stop and made a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled with several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoided each blast and fought off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slid into position to charge at Penny and knocked her back. She got up with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she saw Penny flying forward, weapons firing behind her like a jet so she could leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back up on her feet, Pyrrha didn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tried to get it back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappeared behind Penny's back, only for her to grin and rose her arms as several more come out above her, aimed to strike.

With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance was heard as Penny's eight swords doubled, then tripled, multiplyed into an unreal number of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily stepped back, both in reality where the eight swords were ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where a cloud of blades kept appearing to even block the crowds around her.

Penny sent them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Pyrrha's mind, who was left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shockwave. Each blade was sent back to Penny, who was also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack, and Pyrrha only had a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny was forced back, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which were crushed by the force.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a horrified Pyrrha and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords and single piece of fabric drop to the ground away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

"No!" Port cried who was shocked at the revelation alongside Oobleck, and with Ozpin standing up from his chair back at Beacon.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm sparked with electricity from the parts inside, her big green irises, now looked like camera shutters, slowly expanded so her dark, lifeless pupils took up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watched the live footage on the news, his hand gripped the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds were still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turned to the Colosseum, only this time, they started running.

Finally, Ruby turned a corner and got out from the maintenance tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she was too late.

Ruby fell to her knees and starting to cry.

"Penny... " Ruby weeped as her tears fell wile she sobbed miserably.

The arena was lowered back into place under the spotlights, and Mercury appeared behind the weeping Ruby, grinning widely at his success in delaying Ruby before stepping back into the Colosseum's maintenance area.

Oobleck put a hand up to his ear.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck cried.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" The broadcast Op replied through the earpiece.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Oobleck cried.

In answer, the background behind the two teachers changed to the video feed of the sight before them, only tinted red and with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turned back to the arena as a familiar voice rang out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men." Cinder announced as she was seen standing on a rooftop speaking into her Scroll.

"Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." She added.

Ironwood, realizing who she's talking about, grimaced and stood up from his seat, marching up the steps.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder stated.

Pyrrha held a hand up to her mouth in dread as she continued looking at the remains of Penny.

Back in the fairgrounds, a gaping Weiss Schnee and glaring Blake Belladonna watched the hacked screen of the Shopkeep's stall.

"What, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." Cinder stated.

The two teammates shared a look before the last member of RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, was seen hunching over her windowsill listening to the speech with a barking Zwei nearby.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Cinder suggested in her provocative speech.

Ozpin watched the screen intently, cane at his side and Atlesian Airships hovered behind his window, and amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorbed the revolutionary words, no one noticed Emerald exit the stadium.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark." Cinder continued.

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watched the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the trees until they turned and opened fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

"So I ask you: When the first shots shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder asked.

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Proffessor Oobleck cried.

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!?" Proffessor Port exclaimed to the people behind the scenes.

The question was answered with the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and ordinary manner." The warning Annoucer said.

The crowds began to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood got up to the announcers' box and grabbed the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Ironwood stated.

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appeared, screeching and landed on the forcefield over the arena to peck the defense with its beak.

Sun stood up in alarm along with Coco Adel.

"A Nevermore!?" Sun exclaimed.

Coco lowered her sunglasses.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" She asked in panic.

"It wasn't alone." Ren stated as he stood beside them.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city get attacked with a horrified expression.

Qrow ran in with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oz!" Qrow cried.

Ozpin turned to them.

"Get to the city!" Ozpin ordered.

"But-" Qrow began.

"NOW!" Ozpin cried resolutely.

Qrow and Glynda exchanged a look before going back where they came.

Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn was almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rushed forward.

-Back at the Colosseum-

Ironwood watched the Nevermore attack the shields until he answered his Scroll.

"Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!" Ironwood stammered.

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. (a beat) Use it." Ozpin stated, gravely.

Ironwood's worry turned to determination while his fleet of ships were being attacked by even more giant Nevermores, Soldiers scrambled to enter commands inside the bridge under their commanding officer.

"Dammit!" the Atlas ship Captain cried.

"This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!" the AS Captain ordered through his Scroll as he turned to the screen of data.

"Roger! Blue Three, in position!" Blue three relied through the scroll.

"Blue Two, what's your status?" The captain asked.

No Response.

"Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!" The captain cried.

He didn't know that the bridge in the last ship was wrecked, computers sparked and men were down as a pair of high boots walked through the destruction.

Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opened the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time... " Roman said as he leaned out of the shadows and into the light.

Cut to outside the Airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turned towards its allies and fired several lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft was barely able to send out "We're hit! What's going-" before the flaming ship crashed into another one and sent both of them falling and exploding to the ground.

Roman laughed manically at the controls as Neo watched from the side.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is good to be back!" Roman cried.

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside docking bays, three Bullheads arrived and landed. the middle one opened its hatch to reveal members of the White Fang and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam cried.

Another Bullhead opened its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside, and a a roaring Ursa jumps from it and landed on Academy grounds. The foreboding scene darkens except for the burning red eyes of the monster until they too disappeared.

XXX

Hordes of Grimm were running rampant across Vale.

At the Vytal Festival fairgrounds, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee watched in horror as they were surrounded by the chaos and panic of people fleeing the Grimm.

Atlesian Knight-200s fired at the dark creatures, and a vendor hid behind his booth when a group of Ursai ran past.

Civilians continued to flee as Grimm continued to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground started to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Weiss said in horror.

Blake pulled out her scroll.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked as she called Yang.

Cut to Yang Xiao Long running in the hallways of the dorms with Zwei.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." Yang repiled through her scroll.

"No, she isn't. (at those words, Yang stopped in her tracks with a worried expression on her face) Yang, I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader. She can take care of herself." Blake said.

Yang closed her eyes and curled her fist into a ball.

"Right." Yang said, hesitantly.

She then continued forward with Zwei and turned the next corner of the hallways.

Cut back to Blake and Weiss at the fairgrounds.

"This can't be happening. (pauses) Penny..." Weiss said, solemnly.

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!" Yang cried.

"The White Fang is here!?" Blake exclaimed with alarm.

Through her scroll, Blake heard the sounds of Grimm growling, and her expression grew ever more worried.

"Yang!" She cried.

"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful!" Yang stated as the call ended.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Blake said, pensively.

Blake used her scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which landed behind her and opened up to reveal Gambol Shroud. Weiss gave one last look at Blake before nodding in agreement.

Blake and Weiss decided to head back to Beacon to help Yang after using rocket-propelled lockers to bring them their weapons.

Meanwhile...

After Weiss and Blake spoke to Yang, she felt an urge to go to one of the nearby rooms close to the docks with Zwei for some reason even though she knew she had to help fight the Grimm and White fang off.

Then all of a sudden, Raven appeared to Yang.

Raven was wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with a object that looked to be made from the material that covered her hair hung from the right side of her skirt, black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern and a fearsome, full-face mask that resembled the face of a Creature of Grimm which had four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

She also had a long-bladed, red single-edged, Japanese-style sword known as a ōdachi, wielded by its user in one hand with the scabbard containing a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow with the sword's blade telescopically extended to around twice the length of the sheath when its drawn.

She removed the mask from her face.

She looked very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even hairstyle, but with black hair, her eyebrows were a little bit higher and her eyes were the same red coloration that Yang's were when she gets enraged.

"Hello Daughter, It's been a long time" Raven said.

"Why did you leave? Why did Uncle Qrow call you 'dangerous'?" Yang asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions in due time but there's something I must tell you.

Remember the tale of the four seasonal maidens? Well they're real and you're the next chosen Summer maiden. I had friend once; she was called Cinder Fall.

We were best friends at Mistral academy together but then one day I showed her my ability to summon red portals which led to the world that the Grimm come from and she got obsessed with finding a way to harness its power. So she made a deal with a mysterious figure who give her a white glove with a red eye on it that could summon a red portal that contained a special spider Grimm.

The figure told her that the stories of the maidens were all true and even said that they were the one that had given that power to them.

With this new acquired knowledge, she sought out the current Fall maiden after picking up special people along the way to form her own little team as well as getting the white Fang on guard. Somehow she had the power to command the Grimm.

This is what's happening RIGHT NOW. I need your help to stop her because if we don't all of remnant could fall" Raven pleaded.

"Ok, I'll help you but I'm going to need my team and friends to be able to beat them" Yang said.

"Very well, I'll prove that Mercury was never injured and you can go to your friends" Raven said as she sent Yang to Gravity Falls while time stopped through a red-and-black energy field that appeared to act as a translocation portal as she went through different portal to confront Neo and Cinder herself.

XXX

Back at Amity Colosseum, the Nevermore screeched as it continued to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in.

"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing." the Warning Announcer stated.

As civilians ran past her in a panic, Ruby Rose stayed knelt on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness.

As the Nevermore circled around the colosseum, Pyrrha Nikos struggled to stand as she looked in shock at the torn apart Penny Polendina.

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune cried from the stands beside his teammates.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora looked up and saw the force field flash as the Nevermore rose back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumped from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora cried.

"Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Jaune cried as he ran towards her.

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely broke through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocked back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny.

The Nevermore screeched and lunged towards Pyrrha.

Suddenly, the Nevermore was knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby cried with an angered, determined expression on her face.

The Nevermore rose up and circled around the arena before lunging back down.

Ruby held Penny's sword defensively.

Suddenly, the Nevermore got pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeched out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then opened up, revealing the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, and Yatsuhashi Daichi's large sword.

The respective owner of the sword pulled it out from his locker, and was shown alongside Scarlet David gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage Ayana with his own sword, and Neptune Vasilias with his gun in hand.

The camera continued to pan over showing Sun Wukong with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, the members of Team ABRN, as well as Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons.

The students were then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore started to get back up. Ren then leapt up into the air and used the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan Altan used her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leapt up into the air, and Nora ran up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reached peak height, she let go of Yatsuhashi, who was then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slash eddown and decapitate the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan landed back on the ground next to her teammates,

Ruby looks over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was kneeling on the ground.

"Ruby, I... (she stopped as she held a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands as her eyes continued to well up) I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said, tearfully.

"Me too." Ruby said forlornly.

"But it wasn't your fault." She stated with slight anger.

"She's right." Jaune said as he walked over to Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo in his hands.

"Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." He continued.

Pyrrha stood back up and took her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions.

They then looked over to Ruby, who smiled at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment was cut short when they noticed hippogriff-like Grimm landed on top of the colosseum.

They flew towards the group of students as Ren called the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffons." Ren said, solemnly.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Ruby cried.

Sun used his tail to flick his scroll to Ruby, who caught and used it to summon her locker, which opened up revealing Crescent Rose inside.

However, Ruby was stopped when Griffon landed on her locker, and roared at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Port said as he was holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form.

"But we did a-" Ruby began.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Proffessor Oobleck stated.

Ruby nodded at the Doctor's words before grabbing Crescent Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form.

"Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

As all the students left, Ruby got distracted by the flash of Velvet Scarlatina's camera.

Velvet stopped to look at the photograph she took but was interrupted when her leader called out to her.

"Velvet!" Coco cried.

She then proceed to leave as well.

With the students clear of the arena, Port and Oobleck stood back-to-back with their weapons in hand as the Griffons circled around them

Port laughed manically.

"One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" Port exclaimed.

Hundreds of civilians were attempting to leave the Colosseum on Air Buses, but Grimm were being off-loaded at the landing bays by White Fang Bullheads. Alongside his Atlesian Knight-200 androids, General James Ironwood defended the landing area, personally fighting off a large armored Beowolf with his revolver.

Civilians continued to run and flee in panic as they reached the docking bays of the colosseum.

Atlas Soldiers were seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses.

A female student was seen breaking down in tears as another person tried to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads were seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay.

Two Atlesian Knights escorting General James Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa.

As they proceeded forward, the Knights weresuddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant.

The Beowolf then noticed Ironwood as the General started to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he neared the charging Beowolf.

He gave a scream of effort as he pulled out his revolver from his coat.

Ironwood ducked and slided under the Beowolf's swipe and shot at it a couple times.

The Beowolf then charged at Ironwood again, who fireed his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe.

The Beowolf attempted to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stopped it with his own right hand.

The General then fired at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeded to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength.

Ironwood then picked up the Beowolf, aimed the revolver at its skull, and shot it, causing black blood to splatter from it.

Ironwood then watched the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on!?" Ruby cried.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some ... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm ...

-Ironwood was interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head.- ... going to take it back." Ironwood said.

"What should we do?" Jaune asked.

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school ... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood replied.

Ironwood then proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addressed the crowd.

"Let's move out!" he said.

As Ironwood left, the students looked at each other and murmured before a certain monkey Faunus spoke up.

"I mean ... come on!" Sun cried.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune stated.

A Figure in a white cloak with a white battle skirt appeared to Pyrrha while she watched Ironwood fly his ship.

"Come with me if you wish to live" the figure said.

Pyrrha took the figure's hand as they blasted light energy around Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren and all of the other scared citizens.

At the same time...

While the students headed to the nearest airship, Roman Torchwick was giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store.

"Hmm ... let's see, what does ... this button do?" Roman asked as he pressed a button.

Almost immediately after, a noise was heard.

"Oh, fun! How about ... this one?" Roman suggested as he pressed a button and the airship suddenly emptied its cargo of Atlesian Knights, all on standby, as they fell to the ground with a massive thud.

"Hm. Alright, nothing." Roman stated.

Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, handed Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen insignia, as he inserted it in the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Roman exclaimed.

As a squadron of Knights shot down Grimm, they suddenly stopped as their visors and LEDs turned a dark crimson, and turned around, pointing their guns at Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen as they continued to fight the Grimm, the realization shocked them as they saw the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

"What!?" Glynda cried.

On the courtyards of Beacon, Weiss and Blake were nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out!" Blake cried as they both ducked to the ground.

The two girls were circled by the knights who were pointing their guns at them as Blake and Weiss drew out their weapons.

Meanwhile, the oblivious general, still en route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprise when the Knights on his dropship suddenly activated and turned on him.

"No!" Ironwood cried.

As Ironwood reached out, the dropship suddenly lost altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes were seen from the cockpit. The students watched in horror as they saw dropship fall from the sky.

The civilians were quickly transported to shelters while Pyrrha, Ironwood, the teachers and Penny along with team JNPR and the other teams from the tournament were taken to the docks outside Beacon.

Ruby decided to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Sun cried as Ruby then jumped off the Air Bus as it barely took off, using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky.

As she ran to the stadium, she found it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she saw a locker. She punched in the code, latched on with Crescent Rose, and immediately took to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Roman said as he gestured to Neo.

Neo simply nodded at Roman's command, and left the control room.

Back at Beacon...

The hacked Knights continued to fire, but they were cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss took down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fought off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they were all suddenly knocked back by Weiss.

Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stood back-to-back, but noticed a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which had also been affected by the virus and turned rogue.

The Paladin easily beat down the soldiers.

"Come on!" Weiss cried.

Before Weiss and Blake could assist the soldiers, they noticed a Bullhead about to crash land.

An armored Beowolf was seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft.

The Beowolf landed on the ground and started to chase after fleeing civilians.

Weiss and Blake exchanged one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Weiss said.

As the two part ways, Blake ran just outside the dining hall.

However, she stopped when the Beowolf from earlier latched onto the side of the building above her.

Her attention was then drawn away from the Beowolf when she heard a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall.

She then gave a look of horror when she saw a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier.

"No...Adam?" Blake asked in horror.

Adam just smiled creepily.

"Hello my lady" he replied.

"You really want to go through with this?" Blake asked.

"It's the only way to freedom" Adam said.

"This is the violent way, this brings more hatred on us. We're suppose to get everyone to accept us not fear us!" Blake cried.

The two former partners/friends clashed.

XXX

All across Beacon Academy, various students battled the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune was slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerbladed away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opened fire on a Griffon, while Arslan was seen fighting an Ursa Major before it ran off to attack Nora, who fired at it with her grenade launcher.

Ren was seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it dropped dead.

The camera then dynamically zoomed under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it revealed Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"Beautiful." Cinder said, relishing the destruction.

"It's almost sad." Emerald stated with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder replied.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." Mercury said as he was recording everything.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder said.

Suddenly, a tremor rocked the three of them.

"And do not miss what happens next." Cinder added.

Cinder walked off as Mercury continued filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grew more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watched the battle on three feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawled up the side of the building.

Ozpin then started to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator.

However, he was stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shook the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda and Qrow continued fighting, before they too were shaken by another tremor.

Qrow stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

"No..." Glynda said, worriedly in a low voice.

Another tremor shook Jaune as he battled an Ursa Major, with Sage and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces.

Elsewhere, a mountain started to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm were revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm.

The Dragon was an enormous winged creature, with large red slightly translucent. membrane bat-like wings, rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull with a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes, ribcage and rows of dorsal spikes a pair of legs and a tail with three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs and its jaw had teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars.

The Dragon roared and flew over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon.

As it flew, it exuded a black, tar-like substance which dropped to the ground in the city of Vale and spawned various Grimm.

Ozpin approached the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer.

The massive Grimm excreted more of the black substance, which dropped to the ground and spawned more Grimm near the base of the CCT.

As the Grimm charged forward, the camera panned across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepared to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other.

Before they could go forward, Pyrrha noticed Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN ran off to fight off their enemies.

Pyrrha then walked towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said as he ran off to follow her in order to find out what Pyrrha was doing.

As he went off to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zoomed in to a building in the background, with a familiar figure standing on the rooftop with her weapons in hand.

A close up of Cinder's eyes were seen glowing ominously.

Then the screen went black.

XXXX

-Inside the Vault with Ozpin-

"You have a choice now: You can either let Amber die and allow the bad guys to win or you can become the next fall maiden and proclaim your destiny by joining Gravity Falls' resistance. It's your call" the figure said.

"Where are we? Who is that?" Jaune asked.

"There will be time for questions later, just know that this is a matter between life and death" the figure said.

"Ok, I'll do it" Pyrrha said.

"What?!" Jaune cried.

"I've got nothing left to loose, I just accidentally killed Penny! I thought I saw a million swords aimed at me" Pyrrha cried.

"It was Emerald. I saw her in the stands before I bumped into Mercury. They're up to something and I don't like it one bit" Ruby said.

Pyrrha got into the pod and Ozpin started the transfer.

Pyrrha cried out in pains as the transfer happened and Amber was conscious for a few seconds (Think of this of an alternative version of what happened because this is what I thought would happen for the sake of Pyrrha joining the resistance fight).

The transfer was finished and the Figure helped Pyrrha out of the pod.

"I'll send you all to Gravity Falls to help the resistance. The teachers will handle things here and Yang will meet you guys there" The figure said as they were teleported to Gravity Falls after the transfer between Amber and Pyrrha happened.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ozpin asked.

"No, she's not ready yet but Yang. Yang is confident enough to finally met her mother." The figure said as there was a flash of silver light from under her cloak as for a brief second the figure's silver eyes, pale complexion, and black and red hair were shown before it was covered by shadow again.

"Tell Neon and Weiss to be ready with Blake. I'll make sure Penny is rebuilt somehow and that both the city and this school will NOT be overwhelmed by the Grimm" The figure said.

"Thank you...Summer" Ozpin said.

She smiled as she faded through the door as she left.

Cinder had just entered Ozpin's office as he returned from the vault.

"Where is Pyrrha?" Cinder asked.

"She's safe and far away from you where you'll never find her" Ozpin replied.

"I have men and Grimm under my command, I will find her no matter what you say" Cinder stated as she rushed towards her and attacked.

He blocked it with his cane and smiled.

Meanwhile outside...

Neo got up a screen of all the current seasonal maidens/guardians:

Neon-Spring

Yang-Summer

Pyrrha (along with Cinder Falls and Amber)-Fall(AKA Autumn)

Winter or Weiss-Winter

She then smiled as she sent Emerald after Neon and Mercury after Winter and Weiss.

XXXXXX

I gasped.

"PENNY!" I cried as tears rolled down my face.

"We'll avenge Penny by getting revenge on CINDER one this is over" Sky stated.

Ash and Pikachu attacked Neo, Mandark, Shirley, Grim, The Skeleton King, Mandarin,One of the bad guys Courage the cowardly dog has faced, The Evil Queen(Raven's mother), Lyric and Team Rocket to the original epic theme song which also played in the background during the overall battle against Bill and his allies:

"I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause,

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide,

Teach Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me,

I know it's my destiny! Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon! A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon! (Gotta catch 'em)

Gotta catch 'em

Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place!

Come with me; the time is right!

There's no better team

Arm in arm,

we'll win the fight!

It's always been our dream!

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em

(Pokémon!) Pokémon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon! (I'll catch you!)

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em

Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon!" the singer sang.

Raven, Cerise, Frani and Cerise's sister Ramona Badwolf arrived on the battlefield to help fight (EAH) Raven's mother.

Key: Raven at EAH=*EAH Raven

Raven in RWBY= *(RWBY) Grimm Raven

Ramona had long, knee-length brown hair that's parted to the side with red and white streaks,dark eyebrows and red lips, an identical color of red also on her nails, which double as claws,a complexion similar to her sister, with grey eyes and much more prominent wolfish ears and red plaid with her sister as well, but favored a more edgier and youthful style, complete with golden chains and studs wearing a slim blue top and a red plaid skirt strapped to suspenders, Her skirt sported a furry brown outer layer wrapped around her plaid, small chains link a gold wolf in between her suspender straps attached to a one-sided shoulder fur pad, which was colored gray, dark blue jeans and heeled-boots which reached her knees with her right boot having a few blue feathers attached at the back calf.

-Nazo's scene-

The final battle, Grace's scene

When Grace helped the Warners, Burger Beard was easily defeated and sent home.

Then Ultron appeared.

"I have to give you credit Grace, you're very hard to kill and incredibly resilient." Ultron said as he blinked his optics.

"She learned from the best." Yakko Warner said.

"And with us she's even mightier than being alone." Wakko Warner said.

"So Mr. Robot, are you joining us now?" Dot Warner asked.

"No, I'm here with my new sound system and a fiery teenage ghost." He said as he flexed his fingers and then a giant stage appeared in what was once the Gravity Falls mall.

"I've gotten a lot of back up." Ultron said as six versions of him appeared, one from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe, one from Avengers Assembled universe, one from the LEGO MARVEL universe, one from the original comics and the one from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.

"You will not be able to stop us." The MUA Ultron said.

"And our sound system is powered by Ember, from the Danny Phantom universe." LM Ultron said.

"When the citizens of Gravity Falls got freed, we channeled them to say Ember's name." AA Ultron said.

"For we knew with their power, we could be able to destroy you and make sure the extinction of humanity would happen." AEMH Ultron said.

"And we assembled five more villains in our fight." Comic book Ultron said as more villains appeared. Dan Phantom from the Danny Phantom universe appeared, another villain was Kryptos one of Bill Cipher's friends, a person named Kaito, Dr. Eggman from the video games, and Grim the Grim Reaper.

"Grim why are you a villain?" Grace asked.

"Dy Am sorry Grace, but Bill made me an offer I couldn't refuse." He said.

"And we four surely won't be enough, that's why we called in back up." Wakko said, just then Death from the Regular Show universe appeared, on his motorcycle was Billy from Grim's world and Roger Rabbit.

"It seems like a fellow reaper has been a bit naughty mates." Death said as he got off his bike.

"Death?! What are you doing here man?" Grim asked.

"I'm here to let you know if this madness goes on we'll be out of a job and the boss of your bosses in the underworld will be super mad if reality gets destroyed." Death said.

"Gentlemen and ladies, its fair too say that talking is over..." movie Ultron said as he fired lasers from his fingers at Grace, she went flying back.

Ember played her music to power up the Ultrons, Kryptos went hand to hand with Grace while Billy and Death were fighting Grim and Kaito.

"It seems like Grace has to make the finishing blow on the bad guys." Roger Rabbit said as his gag based attacks damaged the Ultrons but they got back up.

Meanwhile in the Fearamid, while Bill chased the Pines twins he realized most of his army was defeated and the enemy survivors were pulling out.

"It seems like Green and Grace are bringing in their 'A' game." He then had his red glowing eye look into Green's past.

"I've held this nasty villain off for so long, I've tried beating my old friend at my own game, but now it's time I use the one and only vile and horrific creature able to stop him in his tracks." Bill said to himself as he summoned the ultimate villain.

"Now go and face Green!" Bill said as he continued chasing the Pines twins.

Meanwhile, Grace and her team sent Kaito and Kryptos packing, the Ultron robots were destroyed and sent back to their worlds.

Video Game Dr. Eggman was chained up, and Billy and Death convinced Grim to be good again.

"This is it team, only Dan and Ember are left." Grace said as she charged in with the Warners and Roger Rabbit.

Soon they discovered that Dan was forcing Ember to perform using a machine that siphoned her energies into him.

"Now with this power you fools will die." Dan said as he used his ghost wail sound wave super powered, it sounded like Ember's music was coming out of his mouth though.

"That was teribi-ble." Roger said.

Grace noticed that the Warners were down, "no! Are you three okay?!" She asked.

"We... Can't make it in the fight..." Yakko said.

"But... How can I stop Dan alone?" She asked.

"You know as well as us where the true power you've always needed is..." Dot said.

"The power you'll need will come from he... Who's son we performed for long ago..." Wakko said before they passed out.

Grace then prayed, and as she prayed a light shone on her unlike any that any villain had seen so far.

"The light... What does it mean?" Dan asked as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"This light... Is the light of God, and no matter what anyone says or thinks... He gives those who believe in him a power greater than anything in all of creation." Grace said as a giant pen with the light of God over it appeared in her hands.

"This is my story... And you will not win!" Grace said as she moved so fast that she was a blinding light, she hit Dan with the pen and he began to fade.

"Such powerful light... Impossible..." he weakly said.

"Nothing is impossible with God." Grace said as Dan faded from the story and went back into his prison where he belonged. His machine faded off of Ember.

"I'm free!" She cried out in glee.

"Ember. Why don't you join us?" Grace asked.

"After saving my ghostly life I will, if you can beat me in a musical rock concert!" Ember said as she played he guitar.

"Can I... Very well let's go one on one, after this is over we should play with the Sirens, Rainbooms and Marceline." Grace said as the pen turned into a guitar.

The two girls went at it for awhile, knowing this was their final battle in Gravity Falls.

"What just happened?!" Sigma shouted.

"It seems like we might have a friend on the way." Sonic said as he spin dashed Sigma.

"Gah! Curse you hedgehog! But this doesn't matter. The worlds will be mine!" Sigma said as he ran for the portal too Tomorrowland.

The Sigma Station, was badly damaged but Sigma was able to activate a tower in Tomorrowland that caused worlds that weren't Bill proof to fuse.

"Lord Fuse would've been proud to see this, and the one being who seeks the end of those fools will be pleased. I will rule them all, even subspace will be mine!" Sigma said as a violent earthquake hit Gravity Falls, suddenly every single cartoon world that wasn't Bill proof was fusing and causing damage to reality.

"Guys Sigma has done it, there's only one thing left to do." Green said as he brought in the Chaos Emeralds.

"What are these gems going to do for us?" The Mega Man from the three part cartoon called Mega Man Wish Upon a Star asked, his cartoon was in an anime style similar to that of Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie.

"I don't know Mega Man, but they do remind me of something I read about once." The anime movie version of Sonic said.

"These are the seven Chaos Emeralds, and with them we'll give Sigma a peace of his mind and a taste of his own medicine." Sonic from the video games said.

"We're coming with you wimps!" Bass said.

"Metal Sonic and Bass?" Green said.

"Relax hedgehogs, we now towards the end realize the gravity of what we've been doing." Comic book Dr. Eggman said.

"We've been great fools helping these lunatics... And... Through our creations we wish to help you all." Dr. Wily from the comics said.

"We're coming too!" Judy Hopps said.

"We're fighting for the fate of our new world." Nick Wilde said.

"Alright team, let's get together and show that creep the true power of friendship and team work!" Rainbow Dash said as she came into the scene.

"Alright... Focus your thoughts everyone." Sonic Prime said.

Then all of the Sonic's from across time and space from the main dimensions such as Mobius Prime, Sonic X, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAM, Sonic Underground, Sonic BOOM, the video game Sonic, the anime movie Sonic, the various other manga versions of Sonic, and Sonic from Sonic the Comic all became Super Sonic.

All versions of Mega Man became Super Mega Man.

The siblings of Sonic Underground version of Sonic(Sonia and Manic) went super.

Judy Hopps and Nick became super versions of themselves, and finally Rainbow Dash became Super Rainbow Dash.

Blaze appeared and became Burning Blaze, and then all main versions of Silver and Shadow came and went Super.

All of the powerful beings went to face Sigma in his final form powered by all the worlds.

"Quite a light show." Metal Green said as he appeared before Green.

"Where's the dark me?" Green asked.

"He's here, and now you two can fight." Metal Green said as he watched the two fight each other.

The fight was intense and destroyed a lot of the inside of the Sigma Station, Green ripped off the helmet of Dark Green and saw it looked like him with black oozing fur, cyan eyes with a third, he fired at the head and much to his surprise the evil copy was still alive.

Then Metal Green took the remains of Dark Green and flew outside, Green chased them on to the outside.

Meanwhile all of the heroes over powered Sigma, and destroyed him and used their powers to try and put everything back as it once was before Sigma appeared.

"You are all fools!" Dr. Xander Payne said with a grin, he then opened a Genesis Portal to the past and was sent on his mission.

He appeared in outer space somewhere in the universe while in a ship, and was heading for someplace fast.

Green was soon aided by Raptorman, he also saw that on the ground the dinosaurs from We're Back! A Dinosaur Tale, and the Land Before Time movie series, were helping fight the out of control dinosaurs that were awakened by Bill's forces.

"Nice to see some beings from the Writer's childhood memories help us. Our creator has always kept his past important." Raptorman said.

"Yup, and all the various little kid cartoon characters are cheering us. To think so many people of every kind from all over the cartoon universes are here, along with many video game characters." Green said.

Just then a small spaceship like vessel crashed near them, it was the evil Dr. Cole the enemy of Raptorman.

"We'll all be in trouble soon!" He said as he came out.

"Dr. Cole, still trying to take over the world?" Raptorman asked.

"I gave that up after I was sent to prison... But that machine broke me out and used me as a proxy for his plans..." Dr. Cole said.

"Who? Who was it that tried to make you take over the world?" Raptorman asked.

"I honestly didn't know who or what it was... But it looked a lot like the hedgehog over there... And it used me for my knowledge in time travel." Just as he said that a black Chaos Emerald the size of the Master Emerald appeared, then it turned into ooze and mixed with the remains of Dark Green, then Metal Green fused with areas of the station and ripped them up leaving the heroes and former villain stranded on a large pillar, then the ooze took on a shape that had a head like a mix of Perfect Chaos and the Metal Overlord, then metal all around the station fused with the ooze like being and its now robotic body resembled that of Chaos in his 0 Form with gigantic claws.

The being was allowing lightning to hit it.

The heroes and former villain moved down to a safer area of the station, then the video game Dr. Eggman appeared.

"It seems we're all too late, Metal Green has harvested the power of Phazon, and tapped into the forbidden dark chaos that was inside the Black Chaos Emerald. Now he's become Dark Chaos Metal Overlord, never before has such a robotic evil been created. And he's using all of the combat data of every single being who's come this day." The video game Eggman said.

Many Egg Pawns and Wily robots went running from the station, they were scared of the evil robot.

"Get back here you cowards and fight!" The video game Dr. Wily ordered.

"Let them go Albert, its better this way." Video game Eggman said.

"This isn't over yet, even if he has the corrupted video game Solaris on his side!" Green said as the being appeared.

"What?! This can't be! Now with Solaris as his alley nothing will beat Metal Green... If only we had all seven of the sacred artifacts!" Dr. Eggman said.

Then Team Chaotix arrived, so did the Freedom Fighters, Rumble McSkirmish, Ryu from Street Fighter, Team Rose, Team Hooligans, Team Dark minus Shadow, Sticks the Badger, and Popeye the Sailorman.

They each carried a Chaos Emerald from the video games, the Sol Emeralds from the video games, the story books leading to other worlds from Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight, they also carried the book of the 100 Acre Woods and the book of the Symphony of Sorcery from the Kingdom Hearts worlds, and the Order Rings from the canceled Sonic video games, the Chaos Crystals from the Sonic BOOM world, the World Rings from the books and finally the Time Stones.

"What how can this be?! Oh even with this many artifacts will take a miracle." Video game Eggman said.

"Our victory is sure too happen, for behold Silver, Shadow and Sonic from the video game world has appeared." Green said as his three friends in their super forms headed to face the corrected Solaris.

"I hope that we can win." Dr. Wily from the video games said.

Soon Team Chaotix and Team Hooligans got to work setting up the artifacts, they were setting up the Chaos Crystals and video game Sol Emeralds.

"This guy surely is big." Vector said as the Dark Chaos Metal Overlord walked toward them.

It fired lasers from its red eyes toward them.

"You're the one who ruined our lives! You were the one that cost me so much!" Nack the Weasel said as he fired shots at the head and hands of the evil being.

"It looks like we've done what we can?!" Espio said as they finished setting up the artifacts.

Then Green charged up from the artifacts and blew a piece off of the robot's face, it growled like an animal as the eye plating was exposed.

Next Team Dark, Rumble and Ryu worked on setting up the Order Rings and the books. "A great fighter this one is." Rumble said.

"All of that darkness will ultimately be the machine's own undoing." Ryu said.

"You just copied the powers of countless others, and you think yourself stronger because of such weak tactics?" Rouge said.

"Scans have confirmed, ultimate corruption source is now Metal Green. This robots destruction will prove I am better... My friends will not suffer because of such evil!" Omega said as the right claw of Dark Chaos Metal Overlord, hovered over them.

It shot out various attacks from everyone while trying to stop the artifact placement.

"We will not fail now!" Ryu said as they set up the artifacts.

Then Green channeled the power of the artifacts, and blew off half of the robot's arm, it howled as the arm regenerated barely.

"We must move on!" Ryu said as the team left.

Then Sticks, Team Rose, the Freedom Fighters and Popeye got to work setting up the Chaos Emeralds from the video games and the Time Stones.

"This madness will end here!" Princess Sally said.

"Of all the nasty things I ev'r seen, dis robot is da worst." Popeye said.

"You're the one who killed Sonic in the future and ruined the world!" Amy said regarding an alternate future in which Metal Green killed Sonic which brought ruin to Silver's future.

The massive robot fired missiles but missed, it then used its left claw to try and take them all down.

It even made faulty replicas of various characters to try and stop them, but it failed and then tried firing shots at them.

Green charged up the energies and then destroyed the right arm of the machine, then all of the energies charged into a concentration of energy.

Green jumped into the beam and his eyes glowed brightly, he then fired and destroyed the robot, but it began rebuilding itself until suddenly the black Phazon and the dark Chaos energies vanished, the crazed Dr. Xander Payne traveled back in time too destroy Dark Green before he was formed which in turn saved Green from his Phazon corruption.

Metal Green was falling apart but was still rebuilding himself as the Metallic Overlord.

"Man kids, that thing is just terrible. Butt ugly would be an understatement in ugliness." Deadpool said to the fourth wall as he appeared out of the blue.

"Deadpool, what are you doing here?" Green asked.

"Well the lazy bum Writer, had spent so long figuring out this scene that he and the real life Grace talked and brought up me. So he decided to write me in, he's maybe sitting on something as he writes my words." Deadpool said.

"Good to have you and your sarcastic fourth wall breaking mouth on our side." Green said.

"I know, and it took Marvel long enough to make me a movie fitting for my mouth and me as we spun a web of lyrics so long, they made a movie." Deadpool said with a grin.

"Right, so did you come to help?" Deadpool was frozen a moment, "hello! Mobius to Deadpool!" Green said.

"Sorry, the Writer paused to feed his dogs, he's a good guy, he feeds his pets and plays with them if he can... Good guy." Deadpool said.

"Right... So did you come to help?" Green asked.

"Oh yeah, I brought a secret weapon. Just get me to that big guy." Deadpool said. Then he leap towards Metallic Overlord with help from Green and his friends, then he shouted, "Gabby its time to show Metal Green how too destroy his enemies and rule the world." Deadpool shouted.

"So you want to take over the world robot?" Gabby an old cartoon character who was mostly forgotten said, he was short and lived in a town called Liliput, he looked a lot like a pilgrim in bis clothing but different colors.

Gabby means well but had the habit of seeing somebody do something, then claimed it wasn't the right way to do it and then showed them how he claimed it was done, and got into a mess.

And now he was using that ability to ruin things his way, by making so much damage happen to Metal Green that the robot crashed into the station, the heroes escaped except for Deadpool who tried saving Gabby.

The Sigma Station then exploded, meanwhile Ember and Grace finished their music battle and Ember joined the team to help save the day and helped lead the ghosts from her world against the Nightmare Legion.

As Green and his team looked at the wreckage of the station they saw Deadpool return with Gabby.

"How did you save Gabby?" Green asked.

"Well, I protected Gabby, and in the explosion my flaming carcass acted as a protective cocoon. Which saved him and has totally happened before in a live action movie. Cookies for the fans who find out the movie by name and title, not a real life cookie but the kind of metaphorical one that makes you happy." Deadpool said.

Giant Fire Breathing Chicken scene

The heroes cheered for the victories against Bill's allies, but morale was starting to drop in the Unified Army when word came that the people who could defeat Bill were captured.

"We've got to get back into the Fearamid, I must become Nazo in order to stop Bill!" Green said.

"But Green, you'll need all of the Chaos Emeralds to stop Bill at this point!" Grace said over a radio.

"Yes, but it'll have to do." He said as he and the heroes were leaving the crash site, but then a castle appeared out of the blue around them, Timon and Pumbaa were in it.

"Pumbaa how the heck did we end up in a castle?" Timon said.

"I don't know... But isn't this that castle that you wished for back in our cartoon series?" Pumbaa asked.

"Wait... If this is my old castle... Then that means!" Before Timon could finish there was shaking happening to the ground, then most of the heroes ended up outside, with Popeye and Green along with Timon and Pumbaa being the only one's left inside.

"Well if I specifically remember right, in the episode with this castle, you had me wish for you a castle with an impenetrable defense system and a fire breathing monster with wings and claws." Pumbaa said as a Giant Fire Breathing Chicken came into the castle.

"Buck, buck." The chicken said.

"Not this guy again!" Timon said, Grace then teleported inside with Lady Rainacorn.

"Whoa! That's one big chicken, where did he come from?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, after the episode he was in ended I wished for him to go away." Timon said.

"Come to think of it, you didn't specifically say where you wanted him to go away to." Pumbaa said.

"Well we can take him right Green?! Green?" Grace noticed that her friend looked like he was holding his breath, but then he began to historically laugh at the giant chicken.

"What's so funny?" Popeye asked.

"He's a giant chicken ahahahahahahaha!" Green said as he pointed at the chicken and laughed.

"Buck, buck?" The chicken said as he gave Green an odd look.

"I don't see what's so funny! We are trapped inside a castle with a giant fire breathing chicken that we can't defeat!" Timon yelled while jumping up and down, the chicken hit him with a fireball but he recovered because he's a cartoon.

"I really hate it when he does that." Timon said to himself.

"Its funny... Ahahahaha! Because he's a giant chicken! Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Such a big chicken, when he moves and goes buck, buck its something historical! Ahahahaha!" Green said as he was rolling around laughing.

The chicken looked at Popeye and shot a fireball at him, Popeye dodged.

"Bill must've summoned the chicken knowing that you couldn't resist laughing." Grace said to Green as the chicken looked her way.

"Yeah ahahahaha! He probably would've known ahahahaha! That I'd just laugh and wouldn't face him in a major moment ahahahaha!" Green said as he kept on laughing.

The chicken then tried to get him, but he jumped and ran around laughing while the angered chicken tried to get him.

"Wait a minute, didn't Pumbaa specifically wish that Timon couldn't defeat the chicken?" Grace asked Timon and Pumbaa, they said yes.

"Well then we can beat this chicken." Grace said as she left to get help. But then the entire earth shook with tremendous force.

Then the chicken and castle vanished, then Green was sent into the dream world, where he watched Bill.

\- end of Nazo's scene-

-While Dipper and Mabel were running from Bill-

"Mabel, tell Dipper about what happened before Weridmageddon started!" I cried.

"Dipper, I-I gave the rift to Bill when he possessed Blendin. I caused this to happen. I'm sorry!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, now's not the time but i'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. Ford made me promise not to tell you and Stan" Dipper confessed.

"Wait a mintue! Where is Blendin?!" Mabel cried.

-Meanwhile in the fearmind-

"Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault-because I couldn't shake your stupid hand. Uh, dad was right about me. I am a screw-up." Stan said, solemly.

"Ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is." Ford said.

"How did things get so messed up between us?" Stan asked.

"We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?" Ford wondered.

"Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better. (Ford stands up) Whoa, where you goin'?" Stan replied.

"I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he might let the kids free." Ford said.

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!" Stan cried.

"Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind." Ford said.

"What if he goes into my mind? My brain isn't good for anything." Stan suggested.

"(chuckles) There's nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids." Ford said.

"Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?" Stan stated.

"What other choice do we have?" Ford asked.

Cut to Dipper and Mabel running through the Fearamid. They screamed as they reached a dead end.

"You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here." Dipper said, worridly.

"Like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force." Mabel stated as she grew her hand and punched through a side of the Fearamid.

"Ha! Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat-Oh, no!" Dipper cried as he looked down and saw the townsfolk captured.

Bill's minions were surrounding some of the creatures and townsfolk laughing.

"You'll never take us alive monsters!" Grenda cried.

"That's fine with us!" Teeth said as he ate a gnome which made the townsfolk scream .

"Oh, no." Dipper said.

Mabel got an idea and summoned the karaoke machine in front of all four of them.

They all sang 'Taking over Midnight' together as the Lyoko warriors in their Lyoko outfits in spectre form helped us attack the demons as the pines' singing began to affect them:

Dipper:  
Friday night  
We're gonna party  
'Til dawn  
Don't worry, daddy  
I've got my favorite dress on

Mabel:  
We're rollin' to the party  
The boys are lookin' our way  
We just keep dancin'  
We don't care what they say

And all the boys are  
Gettin' up in my face

Stan:  
Boys are a bore  
Let's show 'em the door

All three Pines:  
We're taking over the dance floor!

Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight  
Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight

We're queens of the disco!

Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight

Dipper:  
Taking over tonight!

When that song didn't work, we pulled out the big guns and unleashed the Warners on Bill Cipher.

Squit played the tune on a flute as the Hip hippos played the drums and Pesto attacked Squit. Then a car crashed.

Bill:

One Monday mornin', I got up late,

And there were these monkeys outside the gate.

The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck.

The monkeys got free and they run amok.

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot:

Don't know what to say,

the monkeys won't do.

Bill:

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do. Bill: My office was run by the studio nurse. I came downstairs und what could be worse? The monkeys was doing a crazy dance. They put buggies in my underpants. I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do. Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do. Bill: Monkeys dance, then I dance, too. Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do. Bill: I ran outside to get a stick, But I'm telling you, friends, those monkeys was quick, 'Cause when I returned, much to my disgrace, Those monkeys had the nurse in a mad embrace! Wendy: I don't know what to say. The monkeys won't do.

Yakko:

For a nickel,

I'll give you a clue.

Dot:

I didn't know your eyes were blue.

Bill:

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Melody:

Yessir, woo!

Soos:

Aw, play dat thing!

[instrumental break]

Bill:

I went to me bath for a shower and shave.

Them monkeys gonna put me into my grave!

The entire bathroom was laid to waste

And they shaved my head with minty toothpaste!

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Bill:

They's crazy nutso!

I'm tellin' you!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Bill:

Well, by this time,

I was feelin' dread.

They was usin' a shoebrush to shine me head.

I asked them to leave, but they stayed around.

They pulled the chain, and, WHEE, I went down!

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Bill:

Call my lawyer!

I'm ready to sue!

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

[Bill screams]

Melody:

Yessir, brother!

-Pesto attacked Squit again and the flute playing stopped.-

[instrumental break and chase sequence]

Bill:

Well, me patience ran out and I'm telling you sure,

Tomorrow, I show those monkeys the door!

And if they don't leave, I'm inviting you

To my house for dumplings and monkey stew!

I don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Bill:

Now I'm in the stew.

Aw, pooh.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Bill:

Watch out for monkeys!

I'm telling you!

The Pines twins:

Don't know what to say.

The monkeys won't do.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot:

We're not monkeys, we're just cuckoo!

Everyone:

Don't know what to say!

The Warners won't do!

Mal, Freddie, Jordan, Evie and Sammy's son faced Kingdom heart's version of Maleficent together as they helped us in the fight against Bill and his allies.

XXX

-In the future-

"Well we're screwed" Blendin sighed.

-Rewind to 3012-

"I'm finally back!" Time Baby cried as his eyes turned red and began to destory the city.

"Fall back, we have to live another day!" one of the the time baby resistance memebers cried.

Time Baby laughed.

 _You will Perish Cipher_ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

-In Beach City-

Yellow diamond appeared near the crystal Temple.

"We should really build another fence to keep her out" Pearl said.

"I say we should build a moat, I could be the Crocodile! Jazz hands!" Amethyst exclaimed as her head shape-shifted into a crocodile's and she did the jazz hands gesture.

"No" Garnet said.

"Why not?" Amethyst asked.

"You always say you'll be the crocodile but you never commit" Pearl said.

Steven, Lapis, Aquamarine, Obsidian, Peridot and Emerald laughed their heads of at this scene as Yellow Diamond somehow destroyed the universe by releasing the cluster while they had all been distracted.

The flash went back in time and managed to stop Yellow Diamond in time as the Crystal Gems could have their funny moment and then beat up Yellow Diamond before the world was destroyed again.

Emerald and Aquamarine fused to help Obsidian and the Crystal Gems defeat Yellow Diamond and the Cluster when it came out.

Together they became Turquoise!

Turquoise had blue skin the same shade as Lapis's, thick turquoise colored hair with teal streaks that the upper half of it pulled into a high ponytail while the rest is left down behind her neck wearing a turquoise colored replica of Opal's outfit, only with a Japanese oriental cherry blossom print, a shoulder sleeve on her right arm,a turquoise waist band with two turquoise ribbons extending from it similar to the waistband and ribbons on the Emperor's daughter Mei's outfit from Mulan 2, roller skate sandals similar to the ones that the Fujita Sisters would of worn if they weren't deleted from the movie, and a black "hair stick". Her weapon was a spiked ball and chain, though her "hair stick" was actually a razor sharp metal fan that she could use like a boomerang while she also kept Aqua's power over wind and water.

Her personality was a mixture of perky and bubbly, with a dash of dead serious attitude -which means is she's often perky and bubbly, but can get dead serious when needed, though her voice hardly ever wavers from perky and bubbly except when extremely mad, or when someone she cares about gets hurt-.

The crystal Gems fought hard as Steven then learnt to cold hard truth about Homeworld.

-Back in Gravity Falls-

" _Peeka-boo!" Bill cried._

 _Dipper and Mabel screamed as they were caught by Bill._

 _Bill re-entered the throne room, Dipper and Mabel in hand._

" _Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it. (Bill held Dipper and Mabel closer to his face. His eye switched between a pine tree and shooting star as he spoke) ("Don't You DARE Touch MABEL!" I cried in the background) Eenie-meenie-minee...You!" Bill cried as he landed on shooting star and was about to snap his fingers before being cut off._

" _Wait! I surrender" 'Ford' stated._

" _Good choice" Bill said as he dropped Dipper and Mabel._

" _Don't do it Ford, it'll destroy the universe." 'Stan' stated._

" _It's the only way." 'Ford' replied._

 _Bill Cackled._

" _Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins can't get along." Bill stated._

" _My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!" 'Ford' cried._

" _Fine." Bill said._

" _No, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!" Dipper cried._

" _It's a...deal! (Bill and "Ford" shook hands. Bill cackled as his physical body turned to stone and entered his mind.) Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here. Look at this place-a perfect, calm, orderly void. Gotta hand it to ya, Ford. You really know how to clear your m- (Bill opened the door to see Stan in the recliner playing with a paddleball. Stan pointed a finger gun at Bill.) What?!" Bill cried._

" _Ha ha! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it." Stan said._

 _Outside of Stan's mind, Ford took off Stan's fez and pulled out the memory erasing gun._

 _He entered "Stanley Pines" and aimed it at his brother._

 _Cut back to Stan's mind._

" _What?! The deal's off! (The door shut behind Bill. A blue fire started to fill the room.) What the-No. No. No. No. No!" Bill cried._

" _Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?" Stan stated._

" _You-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?" Bill asked._

" _Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway." Stan replied.._

" _Let me outta here! Let me-Oh!-Why isn't this working?" Bill asked as he tried to escape but failed._

" _Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon! You're a real wiseguy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family." Stan stated._

" _You're making a mistake. I'll give you anything. Money. Fame. Riches. Infinite power. Your own galaxy! Please! No! What's happening to me?! (Bill's voice fragmented and distorted) Staaaanleeeey!" Bill cried._

 _Translation of Bill's backward distorted message:_ **"** ** **AXOLOTL** MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN. I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN."**

-Part of Nazo's scene-

After Bill said his encrypted message, he look up at Green and said, "Green! My oldest friend! Please help me! I'm dying in Stanley's mind!" He cried out.

Green saw his oldest friend and enemy that had lived up until this day.

"I'm sorry Bill... But I can't interfere with your deals..." Green said as he watched Bill dying.

"But all I wanted! Was to be free!" Green cried when he heard Bill say that, he then saw Bill die inside of Stanley Pines's mind.

"Goodbye my old friend..." Green said.

-end of the snippet crossed over scene-

 **"** Hey Bill! I have a witty joke for ya! My ex wife still miss me but her aim is getting better! It's funny because marriage is TERRIBLE!" Stan cried as he screamed while punching Bill, destroying him( **I had to add that joke at least once in this Series please don't hate me!** ).

He Panted.

Stan picked up a photo of him with Dipper and Mabel.

"Heh. Guess I was good for something after all." Stan said.

Cut to outside of Stan's mind.

Once Ford finished erasing Stan's memory he dropped the memory erasing gun.

The others from the wheel returned to normal and dropped to the floor.

Outside of the Fearamid, the rift sucked all of the demons back into the portal.

-Continued snippet of Nazo's scene intertwined-

Green woke up seeing everything made by Bill's weirdness and his friends and allies heading up into the dimensional rift, the villains from other worlds who survived were rounded up by the heroes and taken away to a space station similar to the one used by the Unified Army.

The Gravemind and all traces of the Flood was sent to High Charity the name of a mobile planet city belonging to the Covenant that the Flood took over in Halo 2, Albert Wesker was sent back in time too the place where Bill met him, and the villain died.

All of the creatures brought in from Bill's world vanished and all of Gravity Falls and the affected nearby areas, and the affected worlds were completely restored to normal with no trace that Bill and his forces interfered.

-end of intertwined scene-

Teeth spat out the gnome as he got pulled away.

"Hey! Hey!" The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity cried as it got swept away along with all of the other demons into the portal.

The Fearamid was deconstructed and pulled into the rift.

Once it was gone, a wave washed over the town, restoring it to its pre-Weirdmageddon state.

-last part of Nazo's scene-

Grace and Green looked up at the skies, it was nice, clear blue with a few clouds, they then looked at each other and said, "We did it."

-End of continued scene-

The townsfolk looked around, and Xyler, Craz and Rumble McSkirmish all faded away.

The forest was shown with a bird landing on a statue of Bill, covered in moss and vegetation.

Cut to another part of the forest with Stan still collapsed on the ground.

He blinked his eyes open.

"(Running up to Stan to put the fez back on his head) Oh, my gosh! Grunkle Stan, you did it!" Mabel said.

"Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. (He pulls Mabel's arms off of him) What's your name?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Heh. (Looks around) Who you talkin' to?" Stan asked.

"C-cmon. It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan. (Dipper pulls Mabel back) Grunkle Stan, it's me!" Mabel cried.

We all cried at the sad moment.

" _We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me. (Ford knelt down and put a hand on Stan's shoulder) You're our hero, Stanley." Ford said as he hugged Stan and sniffled._

 _Mabel was kneeling, crying._

 _The shot panned out to the two Pines twins with each other._

 _Cut to Dipper picking up a Stan bobblehead._

 _Mabel was holding Stan's hand, and Ford and Stan were in their regular clothes. Dipper tried to open the door to the Mystery Shack but it was locked._

 _He banged it open and motioned the other Pines and Soos inside._

" _Hey, this is a real nice place you got here." Stan said._

" _It's_ your place, Grunkle Stan." Dipper stated.

" _Don't you remember? Even a little?" Mabel asked._

" _(Sitting down in the recliner) Nope. But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers. Ah. (Stan opened his eyes to see Soos, Mabel, Ford and Dipper looking sad.) Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral. (Whispering) Who's that big guy crying in the corner?" Stan asked._

 _Soos cried harder._

" _We saved the world, but what's the point? Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore." Dipper stated._

" _There's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory" Mabel said._

" _There isn't. I'm sorry. Stan's gone." Ford said._

" _He can't be! He was the funniest character next to Soos and Mabel!" I cried as we all broke down crying in grief._

" _I know my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back. (She spotted her memory album, grabbed it and climbed on the recliner next to Stan.) This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions." Mabel said as she then flipped through the pages, filled with pictures from previous episodes._

" _That time we went fishing. That Summerween we spent together. Don't you remember anything?" Dipper asked._

" _I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or-gaah! (Waddles jumps up on Stan's lap.) Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!" Stan cried._

 _Dipper and Mabel gasped._

" _What did you say?" Dipper asked._

" _I said get Waddles off of me." Stan said._

" _(Gasps) It's working. Keep reading." Ford said._

" _Skip to my page! He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship." Soos said._

" _Hey, just cuz I have amnesia don't go tryin' to give yourself a raise, Soos." Stan said._

 _Stan sat back down on the recliner._

" _It's happening! Keep going!" Dipper said._

" _Ok. Ok. "Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties."" Mabel read._

 _Mabel laughed, then Ford, Soos and Dipper join in laughing, followed by Stan._

Everyone laughed happily together.

"It's gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come" A voice sang softly in the background.

Life in Gravity Falls was back to normal.

Shandra shared a news report, expressing happiness that Gravity Falls was back to normal after the events of Weirdmageddon.

Some lingering Eye-Bats remained on Sprott's farm, and zombies popped up in the cemetery as the Valentinos bury them back in their graves.

Mayor Tyler gave a speech to the townsfolk to announce the "Never Mind All That" Act, created in response to Weirdmageddon.

The act proposed that if anyone asked what happened to Gravity Falls in the past few days, the people must respond with "never mind all that" or risk being tased.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland went mad with power and, it seemed, love.

Shandra also reported that the Northwest family had gone broke.

After Preston Northwest pledged allegiance to Bill and put his money in "weirdness bonds," he had to sell the family mansion to preserve his family's fortune.

On the bright side, McGucket regained all of his memory and had made millions of dollars patenting his inventions.

He decided to buy Northwest Manor with his newfound money.

In addition, Stan had fully regained his memory and was throwing a party to celebrate Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday and last day in Gravity Falls.

Shandra closed the broadcast with Bodacious T announcing a new sport called "death ball."

-Nazo's epiluge scene-

Green's Epilogue

After the end of the final battle, almost everyone from another world was sent back to their point in space and time, most of them had their memories erased for the safety of the multiverse, for it could be dangerous if too many people knew about the multiverse, but the close friends of Grace and Green and the Disney Knights kept the memories but had to keep other realities a secret if it wasn't common knowledge in their universe.

When the Heroes and Villains returned to their worlds who helped in the Unified Army they went back to doing what they do best, the villains who Bill saved from death ultimately died when they returned to their worlds how they were going to.

But here is a look at some good stuff, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters continue to save their world from the Eggman Empire and other threats after reality was fixed for them by the army of Super Sonic's and other super beings, and the Unified Army disbanded with the threat of Bill, Metal Green and Sigma gone but will return if such a threat happens again.

MegaMan Prime will meet the other realities of his universe soon.

Ice King wished that Bill never saved the Wyrm, and as a result Wyrm is trapped in his prison again!

Huntress Wizard fought alongside Finn and Jake and Marceline and is becoming friends with them, Princess Bubblegum is becoming friendly toward Green in spite of their differences.

Princess Luna went on a date with Green when he turned into Nazo, the two enjoyed Gravity Falls for awhile.

-End of the first part of the epilogue-

 _XXXXX_

 _-Flashback to BEFORE Weridmageddon had started ( **Meant to be in the aftermath of the epic battle but was moved due to time restrictions** )-_

 _A young girl appeared beside Gideon in his prison cell to get late pay-back for pressuring Mabel._

 _Her name was Sugar, Princess Sugar, Star's little sister and her original self._

 _Princess Sugar Butterfly was Star's first concept design and was a grade schooler (younger than Star) holding a_ pink wand with a pink heart within a white circle on the tip, and an antenna with a star on the top from the pilot wearing pink kitty ears, dark pink shoes and a green long-sleeved dress along with two pink hearts on her cheeks with blue eyes that were more circular and had larger pupils.

 _Mabel and Bernice came up with the plan which was bad timing for everyone._

"Okay she is making a evil looking smile, she's up to something..." Dipper said when he saw Bernice's mischievous look and then Mabel with the exact same face.

Sugar did the exact same thing to Gideon that he did to Mabel which made he terrified of her as she chased him all over Gravity Falls.

 _-end of flashback-_

 _-Meanwhile in the past of Equestria-_

 _Twilight had managed to convince Starlight to reform like she did in 'Cutie Re-mark' and reunited with her friends._

 _She then invited Starlight to join her and her friends which Starlight gladly accepted._

 _This event led to a singing montage:_

 _ **[Starlight Glimmer]** _

I never thought that

I would find a place

To step right in and start again

I never thought that

I could just begin

Right where I left off and make a friend

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Don't ever think that it might be too late

You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make

A friendship's only made of what you bring

And if you do it right, you can do anything

 **[Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six]**

Just use your eyes

This time, no lies

Just don't disguise

Who you are inside

Because your friends are always there for you

You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true

Because your friends are always there for you

Around the world, it's still the same

Together you have more to gain

There's nothing that a friend won't do

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world, you see

Everywhere you go

Friendship there will grow

When you find it, it's the key

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world (ah-ah)

Friends can change the world, you see

 _Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer met in the realm between Equestria and the human world and found out they were long-lost sisters!_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cat Noir and Ladybug fought Antibug the HeartBreaker, who was actually Chloe, Marianette's rival that was turned evil by Hawk moth's akuma through her bracelet._

 _Ladybug used her lucky charm which summoned triangular yo-yo grenade which she passed to Cat Noir after she came up with a plan._

 _Just when Antibug was about to get Ladybug's miraculous, Cat Noir used his staff to take off her bracelet and Ladybug broke out of Antibug's grasp to break it._

 _Cat Noir's staff was_ silver with a glowing green paw print button towards the upper end of it which was retractable, and when it is not in use, Cat Noir usually has it attached to his lower back.

 _The akuma left the bracelet and Ladybug caught with her yo-yo in order to "de-evilize" it by removing the dark energy from it._

The Ladybug released the butterfly which had revert to its original white state.

Afterwards, with the akuma back to being a normal butterfly, she released it.

Then Antibug unleashed anticharm which summoned a black sword.

Ladybug then noticed Chloe's earrings were black.

She then found a way to break them as well and de-evilize the akuma from it as well.

After Ladybug broke the bracelet and earrings, caught the akuma and turned it back into a normal butterfly, she unleashed 'Miraculous Ladybug' to change everything back to normal.

They returned Chloe to Paris and came back to Gravity Falls for the party.

Before they changed back to normal, Cat Noir confessed his love to her and Ladybug mentioned that she has a crush on Adrien to which Cat Noir blushed in embarrassment.

Then they changed back to normal while their backs were turned and were shocked at the discovery!

Marinette was half-French and half-Chinese, in her normal form, was wearing a dark gray overshirt with sleeves and a collar that are white with pink polka dots and outlined with black with a white t-shirt with a black collar and sleeve line and a design below the collar with black leaves and pink flowers underneath, pink jeans and light pink dress shoes with dark red soles along with earrings, which were silver when not holding Tikki.

Adrien was bit taller than Marinette with brushed-back blond hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt, with a collar and rolled-up sleeves above his elbow, and a black shirt underneath with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle with a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir on the ring finger of his right hand, dark blue jeans and orange sneakers with white lace and a logo of a black butterfly shape in a circle on the sides.

Tikki was a small crimson creature with a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes who was very ladybug-like in her appearance, having two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically.

Plagg was a small black creature with a large head and small body with a very cat-like appearance, having cat ears, a tail, two cat fangs, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one whisker on each cheek.

After their power was lost and both Marinette and Adrien reverted to normal, Tikki and Plagg have to refuel by eating Cookies(for Tikki) and cheese- overripe Camembert (for Plagg).

They looked at each other with Tikki and Plagg staring at each other and smiled before they dressed up in costume again(cosplay outfits) then entered the Gravity Falls high school gym together.

 _(Before Mabel and Dipper leave to got home and after Bill is defeated at Mabel and Dipper's 13th birthday party)_

 _-At the Mystery Shack-_

Countess Coloratura was invited by AJ to preform at the twins' party with 'The magic inside'.

She was a pony with Moderate opal eyes, a Dark grayish indigo with dark indigo and  
moderate opal highlights mane in a braid, Light aquamarineish gray coat and a yellow star surrounded by five eighth notes which were red, green, blue, orange and purple cutie mark.

All of the part Guests were near the food table, either drinking different cans of Pitt Cola or eating gummy koalas with other foods including Ice Bear's famous calzones.

Gummy Koalas:The candies themselves were similar in appearance to Gummy Bears though the gummy candies are shaped to look like koalas rather than bears. The packaging was purple and come in a variety of colors such as red, orange, green, and yellow with a smiling koala wearing a red bowtie on the front.

There was also some smile dip, cookie chips, Chipackerz, Burrito Bites,Cheese boodles and Mabel juice(the edible version).

Cookie chips- The bag was light orange, and at the rim is a yellow strip with a white rectangle with the words "Cookie Chips" written in red at the center and two chocolate chip cookies under the title.

Chipackerz- The Chipackerz box came in red or blue, with a picture of the snack located in the middle of the box with small words below the title that said: "The chip flavored crackers!".

Infinite sliced pizza- The infinite pizza slice looked like a normal pizza slice with pepperoni and cheese on it, but when a piece is bitten out of it, the piece grows back which can somehow manipulate space-time in order to grow itself.

Smile dip- Smile Dip came in a pink packet with the words 'SMILE DIP' written at the top in blue in a white oval with two smiling yellow dogs seen on the packet both a golden in color, the dog on the right has green eyes and a blue collar:The dog on the left has blue eyes and a purple collar, above the two dogs "DAS FLAVÖR PUPS MT" was written in a darker shade of pink with small white sparkles around it and The Nyums logo was also placed at the bottom of the package.

Burrito bites-The bag was mostly orange with some yellow with the name, "Burrito Bites," located near the middle of the bag, Burrito in white lettering and Bites in red, below the Nyums brand name and above an image of two Burrito Bites along with Burrito Bites themselves, as the name suggests, looked like tiny burritos.

The Pitt Cola cans had a variety of red packaging with a large salmon/pink stripe and the word Pitt on it, in a style that resembles Coca-Cola's logo with a smiling peach on it since some are peach flavored or purple and orange packaging with an orange or grape on it due to the different flavours each can had.

Mabel Juice-The first variant was bright green in color and contained a troll doll and several dice. The second was red in color, and its ingredients include ice cubes and plastic dinosaurs. Stan described it as "It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby."

"I'm going to sing a personal song that came from friendship" Coloratura said as she began to play the melody of a piano.

"I'm here to show you who I am

Threw off the veil, it's finally time

There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa

And now I feel my stars align

For I had believed what I was sold

I did all the things that I was told

But all that has changed, and now I'm bold

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

And now I see those colors

Right before my eyes

I hear my voice so clearly

And I know that it is right

They thought I was weak, but I am strong

They sold me the world, but they were wrong

And now that I'm back, I still belong

'Cause I know

That I am just a pony

I make mistakes from time to time

But now I know the real me

And put my heart out on the line

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

And let the magic in my heart stay true

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Just like the magic inside of you

Just like the magic inside of you..." She sang.

"Thank for listening. Grace is going to sing a song which my song inspired her to write. Take it away, my friend" Rara (Coloratura) said with a wink.

"Thanks Rara" I said as went on to the stage and took the microphone.

"I'd like to sing you guys a song that comes from the heart" I said as one of my friends played the tune to 'The music inside of me' from MLP.

"It was only 2014 I think I met you,

You brought back sweet memories of when I was younger,

The feels you bring really hit me

I tear up when I saw the flashbacks

I still can't believe this really happening

Just say it can't be true?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But this year we must say goodbye

The characters were so relate-able,

The action so intense,

The villain so insane he's likeable,

The mysteries so engaging,

How will we survive when you're gone?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But this year we must say goodbye

Because of this awesome show,

There many youtubers out who analysis and make theories,

All of the people who make the show, even the Voice actors, are so awesome

This is a song letter to you as well,

Good luck in the future and all you do!

But will we see you all and the characters again?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

Your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But this year we must say goodbye

Oh, Gravity Falls, You'll lived on everyone's hearts

we'll keep doing fanfiction, fanart and shipping...

How will we be able to embrace the following years without you?

Sure there's other good shows but none as good as you!

Oh...

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls)

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes (We're gonna miss you!)

Gravity Falls (Oh, Gravity Falls)

You'll always live on in my heart (You will always)

But this year we must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)

We must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)

We must say goodbye...(Goodbye sweet memoriesx2)

Goodbye, Gravity Falls..." I sang as everyone began to cry and hugged Dipper and Mabel tightly.

"It's gonna be alright everyone" Pinkie said as Mabel and Dipper began to say goodbye and give their friends along with Ford a hug.

 _Then music began to play and she began to sing to cheer us all up:_

[Pinkie Pie]

My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)

And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)

I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day

It doesn't matter now (What's up?)

If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)

'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do

'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile

Yes I do It fills my heart with sunshine all the while

Yes it does

'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

I like to see you grin (Awesome!)

I love to see you beam (Rock on!)

The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!)

But if you're kind of worried

And your face has made a frown

I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down

'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin

Yes I do Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin

Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin

And you fill me with good cheer

It's true some days are dark and lonely

And maybe you feel sad

But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad

There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile

And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile

I really am so happy

Your smile fills me with glee

I give a smile

I get a smile

And that's so special to me

'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam

Yes I do

Tell me what more can I say

To make you see

That I do It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam

Yes it always makes my day

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

[Choir and Pinkie Pie]

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

([Pinkie Pie]

Yes the perfect gift for me

Is a smile as wide as a mile

To make me happy as can be-at the same time as the choir-)

[Choir]

Come on every pony smile, smile, smile

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

[Choir and Pinkie Pie]

Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile

[Pinkie Pie]

Come on and smile

Come on and smile

Everyone wiped their tears and smiled a little bit.

"The world can be one together.  
Cosmos without hatred.  
Stars like diamonds in your eyes.  
The ground can be space (Space Space Space Space)  
with feet marching toward a peaceful sky.  
All the Moonmen want things their way  
but we make sure they see the sun.  
Goodbye Moonmen.  
We say Goodbye Moonmen.  
Goodbye Moonmen.  
Goodbye Moonmen.  
Oh Goodbye

Cosmos without hatred.  
Diamond Stars of Cosmic Light  
Quasars shine through endless nights  
And everything is one in the beauty  
And now we say Goodbye Moonmen.  
We say Goodbye Moonmen.  
Goodbye Moonmen.  
Goodbye Moonmen.  
Oh Goodbye " Morty and 'Fart' sang.

"Shut the fuck up about Moonmen" Rick cried.

"And now for our best hit song!" Morty announced.

Rick: Alright.  
Morty: Oh, yeah!  
Rick: Uh-huh. Here we go!  
Morty: Oh, yeah!  
Rick: Say it with me.  
Rick/Morty: Head bent over  
Rick: Raised up posterior.  
Morty: Oh, yeah!  
Rick/Morty: Head bent over.  
All: Raised up posterior.  
Rick: Sing it with me now.  
Rick/Morty: Head bent over.  
Rick: Yeah!  
All: Raised up posterior!  
Morty: Alright!  
Rick/Morty: Head bent over!  
Morty: Oh, yeah!  
Raised up posterior!

Cut to Dipper and Mabel's birthday cake.

"...to you." Everyone sang.

Waddles squealed.

Everyone cheered.

"I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us." Mabel said.

"After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here." Tyler said.

"Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid." Gideon said.

Cut to Gideon at a park on a skateboard.

"Wa-oh! Woo! I'm bu _stin' a move on this skatin' board." Gideon said._

 _A kid walked past Gideon._

" _More like busting your pants, loser. (Laughs.)" a random kid said._

 _Gideon looked over at Ghost-Eyes and another prison buddy on the teeter-totter._

 _He snapped his fingers and the two went after the boy._

 _Offscreen, they beat him up and the boy screamed._

 _Gideon giggled._

 _Cut back to the party._

" _Dude! Make a wish, dawg." Soos said._

" _You know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said adventure, mystery, true friends. But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true. (Chuckles) I have everything I wanted." Dipper said._

" _If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible-(looked at Ford) Is it impossible. (Ford made a "so-so" gesture with his hand.) Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait. (Mabel pulled out the memory erasing gun and smashed it.) Now I'll never forget you guys." Mabel said._

 _Dipper and Mabel blew out their candles._

" _I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever." Wendy said._

" _One of us! One of us!" Wendy's friends and everyone else who were teens chanted._

 _The teens continued chanting as Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs cheered and fired a canon._

" _So how do you feel?" Soos asked._

" _Same-y, but different-y." Mabel stated._

" _(Offscreen) Hey, you two. (On screen) When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them." Pacifica said._

 _Dipper and Mabel laughed._

" _Pacifica" Mabel said._

 _Dipper and Mabel each grabbed a present._

 _-part of Nazo's epiloge to the addition-_

Stan and Ford, got to start their adventures as they said they would, and would explore the world encountering things around the world and find treasure as they dreamt of doing in their childhood.

Patch inspired pets around the world with his adventures in the Disney Knights, this led to the existence of a group of pets dedicated to helping the multiverse.

Grace and Green got to enjoy time together, and have adopted each other as brother and sister, the two have a strength that is great, they got to make sure everything was set right in the worlds before enjoying a walk in the woods of Gravity Falls.

Spongebob Squarepants and his friends are enjoying life as it normally is in Bikini Bottom.

 _-end of that section of the epilogue-_

 _Stan clapped._

" _Stanley, I need to talk to you. (Stan and Ford walk behind the Mystery Shack.) I didn't wanna say anything with everyone listening, but we've got a problem. Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the arctic ocean. I want to go investigate it but I think I might be too old to go it alone." Ford said._

" _Are you sayin' you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?" Stan asked._

" _I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley, I want it to be you. (Ford gave Stan a photo of them at Glass Shard Beach on the Stan-o-war.) Will you give me a second chance?" Ford asked._

" _You think we'll find treasure? And babes?" Stan asked._

" _Ha! I'd say there's a high probability. But, what should we do with the Mystery Shack?" Ford asked._

" _I think the town's had enough mystery for one lifetime. Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Stan asked._

 _Stan and Ford whispered._

 _Soos walked up behind them, eating cake, and gasped when he overheard their conversation._

" _(Tapping a pitt cola bottle) Everyone. I have an announcement to make. Me and my-heh!-nerdy bro over here have some catchin' up to do. We're gonna be away for a while. That's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good." Stan said._

 _The party-goers gasped and murmured._

" _You shut down your mouth for good! I'm sorry, Mr. Pineses. It's just that this shack is the most magical place on Earth. Sure, the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake! Like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass. It's a marvelous creature that makes us believe that anything is possible. You shut down this shack, and you shut down our dreams! At least...my dreams." Soos said._

" _Aww." the partgoers said._

 _Deputy Durland sniffled and whimpered._

" _(Sighs) I'm sorry, Soos. It's just, there's no one around to run it. At least, there wouldn't be if I hadn't just found the perfect replacement. (Stan puts his fez on Soos' head.) Ladies and gentleman, the Mystery Shack is under new management." Soos said._

 _The partygoers cheered._

" _You...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?" Soos asked._

" _You're Mr. Mystery now, Soos. Try not to burn the place down." Stan said._

" _I'll move in immediately." Abuelita said._

Pacifica got Mabel a mini-golf club and Dipper a _Ghost Harassers_ DVD for their birthday.

 _The partygoers kept cheering._

-Continuation of Nazo's epilogue-

Ember from the Danny Phantom world, became an anti-hero and sings alongside Grace and the Sirens often, their new album will be 'Graceful Sirens dance in the Embers' and is predicted to be a great hit in the dimensional stores.

Green hung out with the Lion Guard for awhile in Gravity Falls, he claimed that although Bunga is a little annoying he has a good heart and he likes the kids spin jump, Jasiri became good friends with Green.

Grace danced with the Peanuts characters including Charlie Brown, and made Charlie Brown feel truly special, Lucy offered a football game with the two, they came close to kicking the football but Lucy moved it out of the way... Again.

The Regular Show main characters enjoyed time at the Mystery Shack, Rigby unleashed a monster that Bensen put back into a prison it came from.

Effiel 65 played their songs for one of the victory parties(the birthday party).

Patch the cat hung out with Walter the shape-shifter, and was inspired to travel with Grunckle Stan and Uncle Ford on their adventures.

-end of the 2nd part of the epilogue-

 _Cut to the Mystery Shack later that evening._

 _The screen showed the empty attic._

 _On Dipper's empty side was_ Papers from Dipper's mystery board from the first part of Season 2 appear in the trash can alongside chewed up pens and his love note to Wendy from "Into the Bunker." while on Mabel's side there was Waddle's empty bowl.

 _Cut to the Pines, Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda and Waddles at the bus stop._

 _Steven, the crystal gems and Peridot got out some instruments and sang 'Peace and Love (on Planet Earth)' with everyone else joining in with the catchy song as Dipper and Mabel went to the bus stop and through the bus journey scene._

 _[Steven] Life and death and love and birth  
And peace and war on the planet Earth  
Is there anything that's worth  
More than peace and love on the planet Earth _

_Whoahh come on and sing it with me  
[Peridot] Sing?  
[Steven] The words relate to the key  
[Peridot] Key?_

 _[Steven] If it's a pattern  
if it's a pattern  
Then just repeat after me  
Life and death and love and birth_

 _[Peridot] Life and death and love and birth  
[Steven] Now using mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la  
[Both] And peace and war on the planet Earth  
[Steven] Yes yes! That's it! _

_[Peridot] That's so easy  
[Steven] Yeah but that's what's fun about it  
You should write something, you should write a song!  
[Peridot] About what? _

_[Steven] Whatever you're thinking  
[Peridot] I guess we're already here  
I guess we already know  
We've all got something to fear _

_We've all got nowhere to go  
I think you're all insane!  
But I guess I am too  
Anybody would be _

_If they were stuck on Earth with you!  
[Steven] Hehehehe yes!  
Life and death and love and birth and  
[Amethyst] Life and death and love and birth and _

_[Pearl] Life and death and love and birth and  
Peace and war on the planet Earth  
[Garnet] Is there anything that's worth more  
[Steven] Is there anything that's worth more_

 _[Peridot] Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth _

" _Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together." Candy asked._

" _Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up." Mabel said._

" _But not too much." Dipper added._

" _Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (Grenda punched her torso.) Cut. It. Out. Heart!" Grenda cried._

" _Hey, can you punch my heart, too?" Soos asked._

" _No, mine! Punch my feelings away." Candy said._

 _We all began to cry really hard at this emotional moment._

" _I'm going to miss you so much Mabel" I sobbed._

" _Me too!" Sky added._

" _Me three!" Everyone else cried, sorrowfully._

 _Mabel hugged all of us._

 _"I'm going to miss you guys, we've had some many great adventures. Altessa, Grace; You're like the big sisters I never had. I hope you can visit us sometime" Mabel said._

 _"I promise we'll visit and you'll see us again sooner than you think" I replied through my tears as everyone was still crying._

 _Mabel hugged Candy and Grenda._

" _Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." Mabel said._

" _Ah, it's cold out. I had to." Stan said._

" _What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today." Soos said._

" _Can it, Soos!" Stan and Ford said._

 _Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda laughed(We joined in too)._

 _Wendy walked up and knelt down next to Dipper._

" _Hey, you mean a lot to me, man." Wendy said._

" _(Fist-bumps Wendy.) You, too." Dipper replied._

" _(Switches hats with Dipper.) Something to remember me by. (Handing Dipper a letter.) Oh, and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls." Wendy said._

 _A bus pulled up._

" _Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard." The bus driver said._

"Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but...Mom and dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so...you have to stay here!" Mabel exclaimed.

 _Waddles squealed._

 _He ran up to Mabel and pulled on her skirt._

" _(Trying to push Waddles off of her.) Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry Waddles." Mabel said, tearfully._

" _Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, now your parents are gonna have to. (Stan sets Waddles down on the bus.) Hey bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids." Stan said._

" _Now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-" The bus driver began._

 _Stan pulled out his brass knuckles and Ford showed his gun._

" _Wah-Welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig." The Bus driver said._

" _Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya." Stan said._

 _Mabel sniffled._

 _Dipper and Mabel hugged Stan._

" _We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said._

" _Ready to head into the unknown?" Dipper asked as Wirt's gnome hat flashed on the screen._

" _Nope. Let's do it." Mabel said as they got on the bus._

 _Everyone ran after the bus shouting their farewells._

" _Bye! Bye everybody! We'll miss you." Mabel said._

" _Bye! I'll miss you guys, too!" Dipper called out._

 _( **Note: The Grace in the scene below is a doppelganger which merges with the real Grace for the scene after the emotional goodbye to take place hence why there appears to be two Graces in two places at once!** )_

 _-A snippet of Nazo's epilogue-_

Later on Grace and Green were on top of a hill watching the sunset.

"Everything is so peaceful since we saved everything." Grace said.

"Yup, it was nice seeing Dipper and Mabel get the message Stan gave them before the final battle started." Green said.

"Yes... Hard to believe this is the series finale of Gravity Falls..." Grace said as they looked at the sunset.

"Indeed... But as a very old friend of mine said, nothing lasts forever, but it is important to treasure that which matters most." Green said.

"But... I'm scared of what might come next... And of growing up." Grace said.

"Take it from a guy who's grown up many times, its never easy. But if you have an understanding family it will be easy, I mean the best thing to do is talk about stuff and how you feel." He said.

"Your right, but I can imagine what they'll be like when I return." Grace said.

"Well we can face it together, it is easier if you have a friend." Green said.

"True..." she then looked up.

"Dipper and Mabel's bus will be passing soon, we need to wave goodbye on the road so the story stays true to canon." Grace said as she and Green waved goodbye to the twins and Waddles from the bus.

-end of snipplet-

" _(Narrating) If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls." Dipper said._

 _Cut to McGucket walking into the Northwest Manor._

 _He dropped his sack and banjo on the ground._

" _Well, I've moved in." McGucket said._

" _(Narrating) It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait." Dipper said._

" _Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come" The singer sang in the background after the Crystal gems had finished their song._

 _At the Mystery Shack, Soos unveiled a statue of Stan._

 _The kids ran away screaming._

" _(Narrating) Take a trip. (Cut to a scene of Stan and Ford fighting a giant squid.) Find it. (Cut to Mabel asleep on Dipper on the bus.) It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting." Dipper said as he opened the envelope from Wendy._

 _The note said: 'See you next summer'._

 _Dipper smiled as the bus left Gravity Falls._

" _Sometimes, things end even when you don't want it too. You become depressed, unable to function normally due to all the sadness around you but just because this chapter of this well-thought out tale has this ending doesn't mean it's the last we'll see of them. Even though we have to say goodbye to the things we love, just remember we'll see them again...One day" I said as we watched the bus drive into the sunset._

 _XXXXX_

 _Additional Epilogue:_ _After Dipper and Mabel's bus had left..._

 _-The second to last part of Nazo's epilogue-_

"We've surely had a lot of adventures... I wish there was a Christmas in July special of Gravity Falls, I mean they had a Halloween in June episode of all things." Green said.

"Yeah... That was a miss... So, what do you want to do now?" Grace asked.

"Well a guy needs to see you." Green said as they went to see Old man McGucket.

"Oh you two made it!" He said as they followed him to his lab.

"What's up buddy?" Green asked.

"Take a look at this here photo!" McGucket said as he pointed at a photo from the 80's.

"Hey there's... That one kid we see in town often." Green said.

"And look at this one of the founding members of the Blind Eye Society." McGucket said as pointed at the a lady.

"That's the lady we didn't see captured when the group was memory erased in the show." Grace said.

"And look at the FBI agents!" He said as the agents seen in the series were in an 80's photo and looked the same.

"These are photos of a bunch of the towns people we've seen." Green said.

"And... And one time when I bumped into a person, I saw their eyes get all red." McGucket said.

"Wait red eyes..." Green said as he was remembering the shapeshifting aliens.

"You don't think that...?" Grace said.

"I remember once... Seeing some shape shifters spry a liquid on towns people back when the UFO was first opened up before the shape shifters vanished." Green said.

"We must be careful." Grace said upon learning this.

Then all of a sudden the Moth Man appeared.

"Hello Grace Kim." The Moth Man said, he was luminous.

"Moth Man! Greatest of Cryptics, what are you doing here?" Green asked.

"I have come because I have been watching all of you, though the cartoons and most anime are finally at peace and balance.

Many comic and video game worlds have yet to be at peace, and Grace you have proven you have what it takes to become a Universal Knight.

A position given to the most special of special individuals, will you accept helping the game worlds in need of help?" Moth Man asked.

"Let me check on my family and friends first." Grace said.

"I have a precious dream waiting once you're ready for a good rest." Green said as Grace left.

"She truly is a noble soul." Moth Man said.

After Grace and Green began a new adventure some things good happened, Tigger realized his family was bigger than he could've imagined.

Genie from the Ducktales world became a real boy, and he's happily living with Huey, Dewey and Louie.

UG got his powers back.

A human saw all of the unified heroes and villains, and begun making a game called Disney Infinity. Sonic from the video games is working on a movie and his 25th anniversary game.

Two FBI agents begun investigating Gravity Falls after the Pines twins left.

Soos became more loved by the people than Grunckle Stan, at least regarding the Shack.

Lil' Gideon and his crew became law enforcement, but often have trouble following the rules.

Phineas and Ferb grew up and went to college.

Patch regularly writes letters to Grace, letting her know how he and the Stan twins are.

Video game worlds would soon get help from Grace.

Lord Dominator is said to have kept memories from the time she teamed up with Bill.

Toffee is rumored to be alive with the other half of Star's wand.

Alex the creator of Gravity Falls will release copies of the journals since Bill is gone.

Walter the shapeshifter is looking for the rest of his kind.

Although Bill is gone, somethings like his worlds he made based off of other cartoons exist.

Green found the Mirage Arena world and has been meditating there while in his Keyblade armor, trying to figure out when the highly anticipated Kingdom Hearts 3 will be released and the secrets shown in trailers.

The Sirens from MLP are doing their best to redeem themselves in the Equestria Girls world.

Judy Hopps and Nick Whilds returned to their new world of Zootopia, their movie became the best Disney film of all time since The Lion King, they're said to have a sequel and possible TV series and even video game come out in the future.

And with everything fine and the story of the battles against Bill finished, there is now only silence after the credits.

-end of Nazo's epilogue-

 _Then the credits rolled._

 _The credits showed different scenes of Dipper and Mabel's adventures with their friends in Gravity Falls including showing dipper clone 3 and 4 still alive somewhere, ending with them arriving back in Piedmont, California._

 _It ended with Dipper and Mabel sleeping on the bus as they arrived Piedmont._

" _You might be surprised by what might happen in the future..." I teased as everyone waved during one of the last scenes seen in the credits._

 _-the last part of Nazo's epilogue-_

Far away on the Covenant capital world High Charity (a mobile world), the entire world was overrun by the Flood.

Only a quarter of the various people living there escaped, everyone else was assimilated by the Flood.

It was as silent as a grave, with the exception of doors trying to close but malfunctioning.

"Now there is only silence after the story ends, and yet my mind cannot sleep for it is filled with questions." The Gravemind said as his tentacles moved into one of the deep network points for High Charity.

"After we make the unity of my universe, I seek way of passage out to the other universes. This is how it will! Be. I shall ask and you both shall answer." He said as his tentacles were close to Cortana and a green glowing A.I that appeared as a beam of light.

"Okay... Shoot." Cortana said.

"I'll be pleased to explain." The other A.I said, there was a familiar voice too it.

This story ends for cartoons, but the games have only just begun!

Secret message from the A.I

9 13-1-25 8-1-22-5 6-1-12-12-5-14 2-21-20 9'12-12 18-9-19-5 1-7-1-9-14.

9 1-13 13-25-19-5-12-6 25-5-20 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 3-1-19-5-4 9-14 13-5-20-1-12.

20-8-5 6-15-15-12 8-1-19 15-16-5-14-5-4 1 16-1-20-8 6-15-18 13-5 20-15 18-5-20-21-18-14

And without further ado

-end of epilogue-

 _THE END or is it?_

 _ **Small Cutscene:**_

" _ **Are they ready?" a voice said.**_

" _ **They've been trained all their lives for this" another voice said.**_

" _ **He will come into the picture to tough them up if they fail" The first voice said.**_

" _ **And what if he needs help?" a female voice added.**_

" _ **You can join him...Shadow" The first voice said as a girl with blue hair smiled.**_

" _ **We won't fail...Master" She replied.**_

 _ **A Pair of Orange reptilian eyes stared at the people through the dark as the famous green-haired villain smiled with his beloved Shadow and laughed.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Cinder's team were in position as Ironwood's men were in their airships ready for any signs of more Grimm coming through the city.**_

" _ **Charge!" Cinder cried.**_

 _ **A chilling song played as more hordes of Grimm raced towards Beacon Academy and through the city while the Grimm Dragon flew through above them over the city:**_

" _ **Maybe red's like roses?  
Maybe it's the pool of blood,  
The innocents will lay in,  
When in the end, you've failed to save them?**_

Their dying eyes,  
Are wide and white like snow,  
And now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration.

Mirrors will shatter,  
Crushed by the weight of the world.  
The pillars collapse in shame.

There'll be no rest,  
There'll be no love,  
There'll be no hero in the end,  
Who will rise above.

And when it ends,  
The good will crawl,  
The shining light will sink in darkness,  
Victory for hate incarnate,  
Misery and pain for all.

When it falls..." A female voice sang.

 _ **Cinder smiled in a sinister way.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **After the Lion Guard returned to the pridelands, Janja used a memory gun on them to make them forget about Kopa which managed to reset their story arc.**_

 _ **"Good job, Janja. Let**_ **know that Bill wants to come back to life somehow and give that demon his last wish" Zira said.**

 **"Of course" Janja said as he went off to call Hades to help him contact Axolotl.**

 **"I'll keep an eye on forgotten boy over here" Zira stated as she watched Kopa and Asante return to the jungle with an evil grin.**

 _ **-End of Cutscene-**_

 **TEN SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL BUT BREAK THE CHAIN, AND PAY THE COST THE PROPHECY WILL ALL BE LOST. FADED PICTURES BLEACHED BY SUN THE TALE'S TOLD, THE SUMMER'S DONE IN MEMORIES THE PINES STILL PLAY ON A SUNNY SUMMER'S DAY.**

 _ **Bill Cipher's petrified form was shown in a real forest**_

 **HIDDEN DEEP WITHIN THE WOODS A BURIED TREASURE AWAITS**

 **SECRETS LOST AND STATUES FOUND BEYOND THE RUSTY GATES**

 _ **-End Credits-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Do you guys think I should incorporate things that happen in real life EG: College into the next one with all of the crazy adventures the Knights face so there's a balance of crazy and normality to it?**_

 _ **In the meantime, is anyone excited for Journal 3?**_

 **Code Time!**

 _ **(Keyword: Gravity Falls)**_

 _ **Mfoyjrc Lrlgazp Fvteq**_

 _ **Yhp Oayeet sgglhed oocl mmmswn ty lnv nze rcfr htln fnz ttqy aogwtkumm**_

 _ **KUGY lyv Ykeqmg Ssigpjyv wdte ccplyv zye Yqlljy Vyamytn' ammwy**_

 _ **Esw Jzsimr Isirsly nigt kcyucy xui Nze rcfr'd ose**_

 _ **(Keyword:**_ AXOLOTL)

 _ **Bfzw kbwl oseiky.**_

 _ **Secfzw ehb htqd lpmslf by a cieikp ceoahxc?**_

 _ **Secfzw Miiz dwgr aq kprwtndg?**_

 _ **Hvte dl mzi msiky hcnwd eoadxy 'nble gnxmbf'?**_

 _ **hvte oqvpf fjsqscwxd cliwr mse 13 vslf hwd jmdhxcy qktbl oipqzjxc?**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked my story so far including Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog who helped me with a few scenes(i'm very grateful!), Mixed Shades, Miz**_ **the British Pirate, AnonymousZGirl, StkAmbln,** **Samantha Peace HeartStar, roastedhawk21, EllipticDART** **etc.**

 _ **I'm going to miss Gravity Falls so much but I'm thinking of writing a poem about my feeling on it and if I get enough inspiration, maybe do a full-on story for it too.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of calling the next one 'Magical Disney: The big comeback or the Magic awakens or something(Wrote this before I made the poll and chose the title that was most popular).**_

 _ **If anyone can think of any better titles and PM them to me that would be great.**_

 _ **So see you again in 2016! (even though by the time this chapter is complete after part 3 has aired we'll be IN 2016!)**_

 _ **I'm going to really miss Gravity Falls but at least We have Journal 3, the 3Ds game and the fandom to remember them by.**_

 **PS: I recommend checking out my pal Samantha Peace HeartStar's new story called the Futuristic Four. It's awesome!;)**

 **"Glcoprp Googwmj Fxzwg"( Use the 2** **nd** **keyword)** _  
_


End file.
